Atmosphere
by AlePattz
Summary: Después de haber estado en prisión durante los últimos doce años, la princesa Isabelle es la última persona que creerías sería la salvadora de la familia real Cullen, pero lo es. Y va a hacerlo. Va a salvarlos a todos. Historia Escrita por Christie Hart. TRADUCCIÓN
1. Ave Lira: Capítulo I

**Hi there! I'm so happy to share this incredible story with you all. It's different from my other translations and really really exciting! Hope you enjoyed it :) Thanks to its author Christie Hart for give her permission for this translation. Thank you so much hun!**

 **¡Hola! Estoy muy feliz de compartir esta increíble historia con todos ustedes. ¡Es diferente de mis otras traducciones y muy emocionante! Espero que la disfruten :) Gracias a su autora Christie Hart por dar su permiso para esta traducción. ¡Muchas gracias cariño!**

* * *

Por si lo olvidaron, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Christie Hart** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo, gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

 **Parte 1: Ave Lira**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 _Soy un ave._

 _Soy una patética y débil ave._

Isa piensa cada vez que regresa a la jaula suspendida con forma de cúpula que Aro ha construido para ella. Una por una repliega sus alas, manteniéndolas tan cerca de su cuerpo como le es posible mientras se desliza a través de las barras de hierro. El guardia cierra de golpe la estrecha puerta detrás de ella, y desaparece sin mirar atrás. Ella aprendió hace mucho tiempo que él no siente lástima por ella.

Ya cómoda con más espacio, relaja sus alas, permitiéndoles rozar los cojines de su cama que yace en el suelo. Aro al menos pensó en equipar el fondo de la jaula con una cama, y los muros con estantes para guardar sus escasas pertenencias—la mayoría de las cuales son libros. Saca una novela desgastada de su lugar, y la lee como si no la hubiese leído ya miles de veces.

 _Desde el principio de los tiempos el Sol y la Luna han estado en batalla. Ha sido una batalla por dominación, cada uno queriendo ocupar el cielo. Y así, se hizo un pacto entre dos familias para asegurar la distribución equitativa de poder. Ambos cuerpos extraterrestres ocuparán el cielo por once horas, y se reservarán dos horas cada día para la transición. De esta forma, los hijos de la Luna y los hijos del Sol tendrán poder en sus tierras, y aprenderán a coexistir. Pero hay personas, aquellos que no comprenden la importancia de este equilibrio, que buscan destruir los cimientos de la tierra. Esta es la razón por la que han sido colocados guardianes que garanticen el equilibrio, para que en caso de desorden la Tierra permanezca._

Con un suspiro cierra el libro, incapaz de pasar la primera página. Se pone de pie y se encamina hacia los límites de su prisión, y sacude las barras. Sabe que no puede escapar; ya no lo intenta. No, Bella las sacude a fin de crear sonido para llenar el silencio. La acción dura poco ya que pronto aumenta su ansiedad, y detiene el frenético movimiento. Ansiedad es un sentimiento, e Isa ha aprendido que los sentimientos no tienen lugar en este castillo volturiano.

Los sentimientos no tienen lugar en una patética y débil ave.

 **~ave lira~**

"Isabelle," una familiar voz despierta a Isa de su siesta, _"¿T'es exerefato es?_ "

"Ya estoy despierta," Isa responde. "Me preguntaba cuándo vendrías."

De inmediato, una sensación de calma invade a Isa. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvean levemente, al mismo tiempo que estira su mano a través de la jaula. Jane está a su lado en un segundo, y acepta la mano que le tiende.

"¿Cómo estás hermana?" Pregunta Jane.

"Bien," responde Isa, igual que siempre, "¿Y tú?"

"Estoy bien," Jane dice, "Yo-Yo hablé con mi padre sobre ti."

Isa retira rápidamente su mano, "Jane-,"

"Estuvo de acuerdo en permitir que estés libre más horas por la noche," sonríe.

La expresión de Isa permanece inerte, "Él no conoce el significado de la libertad."

"No lo hagas… por favor no hables así antes de que alguien te escuche," Jane le suplica, "Al menos no estarás aquí por dieciocho horas."

"Lo siento," Isa suspira, "Tienes razón. Gracias."

"No me agradezcas," Jane sacude la cabeza, "Porque en realidad no he hecho nada por ti."

Un silencio se asienta entre ellas. Comprensiblemente, el tema del encierro de Isa siempre ha sido causa de tensión entre las dos. Isa sabe que no es culpa de Jane que esté encerrada en una jaula. Isa está condenada para siempre a la prisión por el odio de Aro a las acciones de su madre. Aun así, Jane se siente culpable por recibir la preferencia de su padre, mientras que su media hermana es sometida a su ira.

Jane rompe el silencio, "¿Estás lista?"

Isa asiente, y suelta los cordones de la parte de atrás de su corsé antes de deslizar sus brazos por las mangas de malla. Una vez que suelta la tela, el vestido cae a su cintura, dejando la parte superior de su torso desnuda. Después, jala los mechones de su cabello blanco hacia su hombro derecho, y revela el intricando diseño en su hombro izquierdo. Mientras tanto, Jane prepara las herramientas que trajo con ella, empezando con la limpieza de la aguja, y vertiendo la tintura.

"No entiendo por qué todavía haces esto," murmura Jane cuando empieza a picar la piel de Isa con la aguja, "Si un inspector de insignia revisara esto, te acusarían de fraude. Sería mejor que no tuvieras nada en absoluto."

"¿Cómo puedo explicarle eso a alguien, Jane, cuando ni yo misma tengo idea de lo que significa?" Isa inhala bruscamente, al soportar el ardor del tatuaje.

"Sabes lo importante que es la insignia," termina de decir Isa.

Jane pausa por un momento durante el proceso de tatuar, e Isa sabe que está admirando la auténtica insignia de Isa, la que apareció desde su nacimiento. El intrincado diseño de estrellas y fuego empieza en mitad de su espalda, debajo de sus alas, y se extiende hacia abajo a la base de su columna. Con cada año el diseño se hace más complejo, resultando en lo que luce como una obra maestra pintada en la piel de Isa. Cada hijo de la Luna o hijo del Sol nace con una insignia; los hijos del Sol tienen el diseño del sol en su hombro izquierdo, mientras que los hijos de la Luna tienen el diseño de la luna en su hombro derecho. Cada diseño es como una huella digital—única para su dueño. Cada año, a la hora del nacimiento, el cuerpo genera una adición al diseño. La insignia de Isa es inexplicable ya que está ubicada en el centro de su espalda, y no es el sol o la luna; ella está segura que no existe en nadie más. Supone que por esa razón, su madre biológica había empezado una falsa insignia en su hombro izquierdo para hacer creer a otros que Isa era una hija del Sol. Jane suspira antes de continuar añadiendo a la falsa insignia.

 _Diseño_ … Isa resopla. La palabra 'diseño' hace que la insignia parezca tan trivial cuando en realidad es el corazón del ser viviente. Destruir la insignia significaría la muerte. Eso es lo único bueno de la falacia de Isa—nadie más que Jane sabe la ubicación de su debilidad.

"Ya casi termino," dice Jane.

Isa suspira en alivio, "Nunca se hace más fácil."

"Desafortunadamente, solo puedo dar dolor—no aliviarlo," Jane bromea un poco.

Pero Isa no se ríe en respuesta. Jane esperaba eso—no podía recordar la última vez que escuchó la risa de su hermana. Con un suspiro, termina su agregado a la insignia, y entonces procede a empacar sus herramientas. Isa pasa sus dedos por el tatuaje, y trae con ellos una pequeña cantidad de sangre de los pinchazos.

"¿Te gustaría que te dejaran salir esta noche?" Jane pregunta, sacando a Isa de su inspección de la sangre en la punta de sus dedos.

"No," responde Isa en seguida.

"Pero es-,"

"Dije que no," Isa la detiene abruptamente. "Buenas noches, hermana."

Jane suspira y recoge sus pertenencias. Se acerca para dejar un beso en la mejilla de su hermana, pero no puede hacerlo porque Isa se ha alejado de las barras. Se sienta desnuda con sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho, su cabello blanco cubriendo sus hombros, una protección adicional a las barras de la jaula. Sus ojos negros fijos mientras se mira en el espejo, examinándose tan cerca como lo hizo con la sangre en su mano. Jane ve a Isa a menudo en esta posición, y sabe que en ese momento es imposible comunicarse con ella. De todas formas, susurra antes de irse,

"Feliz Cumpleaños, Isa."

 **~ave lira~**

"¿Dónde está mi _Osen_?"

Isa aprieta su vestido alrededor de sus hombros y espalda cuando se incorpora de donde dormitaba. Libera sus alas automáticamente y las extiende al mismo tiempo que extiende sus brazos para estirarse. Para cuando Aro entra, ella está completamente vestida, y sentada sobre sus talones.

"Estoy aquí, rey Aro," responde con voz baja, esperando en vano que su respuesta sea tan baja que él no la haya escuchado, y deje de perseguirla. Por supuesto, eso no pasa.

"¿Has estado durmiendo todo este tiempo?" Aro le sonríe a Isa al dar la vuelta a la esquina, "Cosita perezosa."

Isa no responde, sino que en vez de eso baja su mirada al suelo por la costumbre. La presencia de Aro trae miríadas de emociones dentro de Isa. Por un lado, el odio que siente por este hombre es increíble; un callado pero constante odio abrasador. Odia el hombre malvado en que se ha convertido—el tirano sin alma que no permite que nada, ni siquiera su familia, se interponga en su camino a la dominación. Las habilidades de Aro lo convirtieron en un demonio hambriento de poder, e Isa puede decir sin exagerar que él ha arruinado todas las vidas con las que se ha involucrado. Lo que es peor. La misma habilidad reside en el interior de Isa. Ella odia que esa parte de él reside en ella. Mirarse en el espejo es un doloroso recuerdo de eso, y a menudo se encuentra estudiando desesperadamente su apariencia para identificar las características de sí misma que no le recuerden a su padre. A pesar de todo eso, no puede olvidar el padre que había sido, el hombre que la había amado, y tratado como si fuera su mundo. Solo que ahora, ese hombre ya no existe.

"Levántate." Dice él. Sus palabras son suaves como una sugerencia, pero la orden es clara. Aro casi nunca tiene que gritar para hacerse entender. "Ahora, no estés tan triste. ¿Creíste que olvidé tu cumpleaños? ¿Lo he olvidado alguna vez?"

Isa se queda callada una vez más.

"Respóndeme." Dice Aro.

"No, rey Aro." Responde.

"Correcto. Nunca lo he olvidado—¿no muestra eso lo considerado que soy, _Osen_? ¿Te gustaría ver tu presente?"

Isa sí quiere verlo, solo porque quiere destruirlo. Lo que antes fueron genuinos presentes de amor se habían convertido en instrumentos de chantaje. Por lo que siempre que Aro le daba un presente, normalmente lo destrozaba en tantos pedazos como podía.

"Aquí lo tienes," Aro truena sus dedos, y entra un sirviente con una caja cubierta con una tela de seda negra. La descubre rápidamente, su sonrisa es amplia al empujar la caja hacia Isa.

Dentro está un pequeño pájaro negro con un pico plateado. Está quieto dentro de la caja, tan quieto que Isa se pregunta si está muerto.

No dudaría que Aro le regalara un cadáver.

"¡Es un pájaro cantor!" Aro se ríe entre dientes con alegría, "Un pájaro cantor para mi _pájaro cantor_. ¿No lo entendiste? Te llamo _Osen_ —y ahora te he regalado uno. Lo juro, Isabelle, eres en verdad bastante estúpida."

Al fin Isa habla, "No lo quiero."

Aro levanta una ceja, una sonrisa sigue firme en su rostro, "¿Y por qué es eso?"

"No voy a dejar que encierres nada más aquí conmigo," responde Isa, "Las aves no son para estar en jaulas."

"Las peligrosas sí," Aro sonríe maliciosamente.

Las mejillas de Isa se sonrojan al escuchar eso, y suelta un corto suspiro indignado. En seguida se tiene que recordar a sí misma que no tiene sentido discutir con Aro. Su interacción con ella es simplemente un _show_ —otro movimiento en su juego de ajedrez.

"Ahora, a pesar de tu ingratitud, aún te voy a dar esta ave," Aro coge el pájaro, y lo coloca en la mano de Isa. Antes de irse dice, "Rómpelo si quieres, Isabelle, así como has roto todos mis otros presentes."

Pero Isa sabe que este es el único presente con el que se quedará porque a pesar de lo que Aro diga, ella no es una asesina. Aunque, ciertamente, está tentada a terminar su vida, con tal de que no tenga que vivir en la miseria a su lado.

Se sienta en su jaula con el ave, sosteniéndola con cuidado en su palma. El único indicio de que está viva son las palpitaciones delatoras de su corazón.

"¿Ni siquiera puedes abrir tus ojos? Eres una cosita patética y frágil," le espeta al ave, y lo coloca encima de su ala. Por primera vez se mueve sola, colocándose en la extremidad cubierta de plumas plateadas de Isa. El pájaro ajusta sus alas, y se pone cómodo en su posición. Isa puede sentir sus pequeñas garras sujetándose suavemente de sus plumas y cartílago. No quiere admitirlo, pero la sensación le da calidez.

"Al menos el que estés aquí significa que no estoy sola," Isa admite en el silencio.

* * *

 _ **Terminología**_

 _T'es exerefatu es – ¿Estás despierta? [Volturiano]_

 _Insignia – el diseño que separa a los hijos de la Luna de los hijos del Sol. Es una identificación, y el corazón de un ser supernatural. Todos tienen una variación única del diseño básico (algo así como las huellas digitales)._

 _Hijos del Sol – aquellos nacidos durante las horas del sol, y quienes tienen una insignia del sol en su hombro izquierdo_

 _Hijos de la Luna – aquellos nacidos durante las horas de la luna, y quienes tienen una insignia en su hombro derecho_

 _Osen – Pájaro cantor [Volturiano]_

* * *

 _ **Pues aquí la tienen, esta es mi nueva traducción :) Como ya vieron es diferente de mis anteriores traducciones porque pertenece al género fantasía épica. Una princesa a quién su padre trata injustamente al tenerla enjaulada, y tratarla como su mascota, un pájaro cantor. Conocieron a Jane, la hermana de Isabelle, no Isabella, y un poco de historia sobre los hijos de Sol y la Luna. Poco a poco se irán familiarizando más con esta historia y verán que es genial, al menos a mí me encantó, espero que también a ustedes. Y para que pueda saber su opinión, como siempre esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios. Recuerden que sus reviews son muy valiosos para mí, y un incentivo para seguir compartiendo estas historias con ustedes. Un gracias no cuesta nada ;)**_

 _ **PD. Follows y Favoritos siempre son bienvenidos :) y recuerden que para saber más de mis traducciones en progreso y las futuras pueden solicitar entrar a mi grupo 'The World of AlePattz' el link está en mi perfil.**_


	2. Ave Lira: Capítulo II

Por si lo olvidaron, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Christie Hart** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo, gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

 **Parte 1: Ave Lira**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

"Canta para mí," Aro ordena.

Como siempre, Isa recoge su falda marrón en sus manos, y se pone de rodillas. Se sienta sobre sus talones, y coloca sus manos en su regazo; esta es la posición que Aro considera aceptable en ella. Finalmente, canta.

El salón del trono se llena con su dulce voz, provocando que toda conversación cese. Isa no está consciente debido a su mirada baja, pero todas las miradas están en ella. Su voz ha puesto a llorar a muchos y a unos cuantos de rodillas, pero en ella es diferente. Lo que alguna vez fue un don ahora es una maldición, desde que Aro la convirtió en su _pájaro cantante_.

No siempre ha sido así. Isa no siempre ha sido tratada como una esclava a los ojos de su padre. Cuando su madre era la reina, Isa se sentaba a los pies de su padre mientras él pasaba sus dedos por sus cabellos blancos con ternura, y acariciaba sus pálidas mejillas. Aro le pedía cortésmente una canción, normalmente sobornándola con un pastelillo dulce o dos. La madre de Isa se unía a la canción, llenando el castillo con música tan hermosa que en ocasiones los ojos de un escucha se ponían vidriosos por la dicha.

Entonces, una noche cambió todo. Isa solo podía recordar la noche que se habían llevado a su madre.

" _Ay-pappam," 'Padre' Isa susurró en la oscuridad al sentarse rápidamente. No estaba acostumbrada a que su padre hiciera acto de presencia en su habitación, ya que normalmente era su madre la que se escabullía para acurrucarse con ella._

" _Vuelve a dormir," Aro le dijo, su voz calmada y sin revelar nada. Junto a ella, la madre de Isa despertó de su sueño._

" _¿Aro?" Dijo ella. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"_

" _Ven, Esme." Dijo simplemente._

 _No hubo ninguna provocación en su tono que sugiriera que algo estaba mal, pero por alguna razón Isa se sintió inquieta. Se aferró al ala gris oscuro de su madre en busca de confort._

" _¿A dónde van?" Isa inquirió, "Llévenme con ustedes."_

" _Está bien, Isabelle," Esme le susurró, "Volveré."_

 _Isa lloriqueó, "Aya-mammam, por favor."_

" _Isabelle, suelta a tu madre en este instante," la voz de Aro se elevó, algo que nunca había hecho en presencia de Isa._

 _Isa se aferró con más fuerza al ala de su madre, y miró a los anaranjados ojos de la mujer que había estado con ella los siete años de vida de Isa. No podía imaginar un mundo sin ella. Pero tampoco podía imaginar que_ _su_ _padre la lastimara. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía Isa tanto miedo?_

" _No." Susurró en desafío._

" _Isa, está bien," Esme comenzó a zafar su ala del agarre de Isa._

" _¡Dije que no!" Isa gritó._

 _Los siguientes movimientos ocurrieron tan rápido que Isa apenas fue capaz de registrarlos. En un instante, Aro se movió de su lugar frente a la cama a dónde Isa estaba arrodillada sobre la cama. Lanzó su mano hacia ella, con toda la intención de quitarle a la niña la insolencia con un golpe, pero Esme le bloqueó el camino. El dorso de su mano encontró el costado de su cabeza en una espantosa colisión. Esme se desplomó enseguida._

" _Aya-ma," Isa chilló, "¡Despierta! ¡Por favor, despierta!"_

 _Dos guardias entraron a la habitación cargando espadas, uno con cabello verde bosque y el otro con una melena rubia. El de cabello verde sujetó a Isa mientras el rubio sacó el cuerpo inconsciente de Esme. Todo el tiempo Isa gritó por su madre, esperando que sus gritos la despertaran. Después que Esme finalmente se había ido, las únicas personas que quedaban en la habitación eran Isa y Aro._

" _Ven a mí, Isa," Aro le tendió su mano, deseando que su hija la recibiera. Sus palabras no fueron tan calmadas como siempre habían sido—había un evidente dolor en ellas._

 _Isa se acercó tímidamente a su padre, y metió su pequeña mano en la grande de él. Aro puso a la niña en sus brazos. "Lo siento, Isabelle, por golpearte. No tenía intenciones de lastimarte."_

" _¿Dónde está mi madre?" Isa preguntó._

" _Tu madre nunca nos amó," respondió Aro, "Ella me iba a quitar todo, y es por eso que tenía que ser castigada. Ahora_ _únicamente_ _somos nosotros."_

" _¿También me vas a castigar?" Isa lloriqueó._

" _Si no has hecho nada malo, entonces no," Aro acarició su cabeza. "Y a cambio no te dejaré como ella lo hizo. Te amaré. ¿Me amas, Isa?"_

 _Aunque Isa estaba confundida, le creyó. Por esa razón, respondió, "Siempre."_

Isa termina su viaje al pasado al mismo tiempo que termina la lista de canciones que ha preparado para Aro. Espera por sus siguientes instrucciones, al saber que será cantar de nuevo o pedirle que se retire. Resultó ser lo segundo.

Además del callado pájaro que descansa en su ala, Isa está sola en su jaula cuando regresa. Los guardias ya raras veces se quedan a vigilarla—no es como si fuera a tratar de escapar. Por lo que Isa aprovecha su tiempo de privacidad, y hace la única cosa que la entretiene.

Se sienta frente a su espejo y centra sus ojos con intensidad en la imagen frente a ella. En el espejo ve a una mujer—no, una _joven_ , que es la viva imagen del hombre que la había repudiado. Con largos cabellos blancos, piel pálida, y ojos negros, los únicos rasgos que Isa había adquirido de su madre eran su boca y sus ojos grandes y redondos. _Ojos de pájaro_. Su reflejo la mira con desafío.

Con sus ojos cerrados, Isa se concentra en la fuerza de energía dentro de ella, y la imagina esparciéndose en la superficie de su cuerpo, transformando sus rasgos en los de alguien más. Piensa en los cabellos caramelo de su madre, y penetrantes ojos anaranjados. Piensa en sus labios rellenos y nariz delicada. Isa imagina cómo podría haberse visto, si no hubiese heredado nada de Aro. Cuando abre sus ojos, está complacida por quién ve. En el espejo está una mujer digna del mundo que está fuera de su alcance.

Esta habilidad de alternar entre dos apariencias es solo una de las cinco habilidades de Isa. Lo cierto es que Isa es más un parásito que un pájaro. Es capaz de absorber las habilidades de otros supernaturales, y usarlas como suyas. Era una habilidad peligrosa, y fue lo que había llevado a su padre a la perdición. Por esa razón, evitaba extraer otras habilidades tanto como podía. Eso, y porque ni siquiera le había revelado esa habilidad a Aro. Por lo que a él respecta, Isa solo tiene los dones del canto y de volar. Pasa su mano entre sus omoplatos, justo donde sus alas solían estar. Esa es la única característica de su nueva apariencia que no le gusta. Con sus alas metidas dentro de su cuerpo, se siente extremadamente incómoda en sus movimientos y equilibrio.

Su pajarito la mira inquisitivamente, sin estar acostumbrado a su nueva apariencia. Isa se ríe entre dientes al ver la cabeza inclinada del animal. Esa es otra cosa—la voz de Isa sigue siendo la misma, incluso en su estado modificado.

"¿No me reconoces _lua pao av_?" _Pajarito de la luna_ , lo llama. "¿No te gusto así?" Para su sorpresa, el pájaro de verdad trina en respuesta.

"¡Isa!" Jane la llama.

En un instante, sus rasgos originales regresan. Isa coge el pajarito negro en su mano, y lo coloca en su ala mientras espera que Jane entre. Ciertamente, se ha acostumbrado a tener cerca al bicho.

"Jane," Isa responde.

"Padre me permitió que viniera por ti para cenar," Jane sonríe al entrar a la habitación.

"Qué _misericordioso_ de su parte." Isa sonríe falsamente.

Jane ignora la actitud de Isa, y la libera de la jaula. Mientras Isa estira sus extremidades, Jane se encamina hacia la pequeña ventana presente en el muro de piedra. Cuando Isa se da cuenta de que Jane no hace ningún movimiento hacia la puerta, se le une frente a la ventana. Jane pasa una gentil mano por la espalda de Isa en un gesto de afecto significativo, pero el gesto pierde levemente su intención cuando el brazalete de Jane se atora en una de las alas de Isa y le arranca dolorosamente unas cuantas plumas. Por supuesto, Isa está pronta en perdonar a su hermana. Jane nunca la lastimaría intencionalmente.

"¿Qué estás mirando?" Isa pregunta.

Jane le responde, pero con una pregunta propia, "No ves mucho desde esta ventana, ¿verdad?"

La respuesta de Isa es corta y resentida, "No. No mucho."

Jane frunce sus labios, "Desde aquí solo ves el agua de la Bahía Volturiana. Pero si tuvieras una ventana más grande…"

La ira se acumula en el interior de Isa porque siente como si Jane se burlara de ella, y no puede entender por qué su hermana hablaría de un tema tan delicado. "Jane—,"

"¿Por qué no escapas?" Jane pregunta, su voz baja de manera que no fuera escuchada por ningún transeúnte.

Isa intenta alejarse de la ventana, pero el agarre de Jane en su muñeca la detiene. "En teoría sería muy fácil. Esperar que Marcus se vaya, romper estas barras y luego solo… irte volando hacia el Puerto Forxiano."

"No tengo deseos de escuchar esto," dice Isa, "Sabes muy bien por qué no escapo—"

"Isabelle, solo es una suposición," Jane colocó una mano en el hombro de su hermana para calmarla.

"¿Podemos irnos ahora?"

"Tengo una pregunta más," dice Jane.

"No puedo garantizarte que vaya a responder," Isa resopla.

"Si te fueras," Jane empieza a decir, "¿Tratarías de contactar conmigo?"

El corazón de Isa se siente pesado al considerar la pregunta de su hermana. ¿Por qué, por todos los cielos, preguntaría Jane algo como eso? Isa nunca había pensado mucho en eso, ya que sabe que nunca podría dejar ese castillo.

"Bueno," responde Isa, "Sí. Lo haría."

En vez del alivio que Isa esperaba ver brillar en los ojos de Jane, todo lo que ve es una creciente tristeza. Aunque totalmente confundida, Isa aun así acepta el beso que Jane deja en su mejilla, al mismo tiempo que susurra, "No lo hagas."

 **~ave lira~**

Aro está borracho esta noche. Isa disfrutaría de su encantadora estupidez si no fuera por el hecho de que Aro es aún más impredecible mientras está ebrio. Esa es la razón por la que está sentada a sus pies, muy parecido a como lo hacía cuando era una niña. Él pasa sus dedos por sus cabellos blancos, murmurando disculpas cuando su anillo se atora de vez en cuando.

"Eres tan hermosa," Aro la halaga, "El más bonito _Osen_ de todos. Recuerdo el día en que naciste como si fuera ayer. La partera te entregó a mí y yo estaba abrumado con tanta emoción. Ahí estabas, no más que el tamaño de mis dos manos, con ojos negros y el cabello tan blanco como el mío. Sí, eras pequeña; más pequeña que un pájaro."

Isa hace una mueca, y Aro asume que es porque el anillo ha tirado de otro de sus cabellos. En realidad está haciendo ese gesto por sus palabras. No solo está, de modo irritante, comparándola una vez más con un animal, sino que también se refiere al pasado de ambos como si en realidad significara algo para él. Y aunque a Isa no podría importarle menos el que lastimara su cuero cabelludo, su comportamiento en la última década era algo que Isa nunca le perdonaría a Aro.

"Mis disculpas, _Osen_ ," Soba el lugar en su cuero cabelludo con su pulgar, "A veces te causo demasiado dolor. ¿Cómo debería compensarlo? ¿Tal vez deba darte la cosa que te ofendió?"

Usando su pulgar y dedo índice, el rey se quita dos de sus anillos. Con un movimiento rápido de su muñeca presenta dos anillos, uno en cada mano, a Isa.

"Escoge o elige," dice Aro con una sonrisa malvada. El corazón de Isa cae al suelo al recordar el juego infantil que su padre jugaba con ella.

" _Canta una canción para mí, Isa," Aro pidió mientras caminaba con su hija de la mano por el pasillo del castillo._

 _Isa sacudió su cabeza, "No, no a menos que reciba un regalo."_

 _Aro levantó una ceja, "Muchos te creerían una tonta por rechazar la petición del rey."_

 _Isa soltó una risita, "Tú no eres un rey. Tú eres Ay-pa."_

 _Aro dejó escapar una carcajada, antes de sacar dos objetos desconocidos de sus bolsillos. "Muy bien, señorita Inteligente. Tengo un presente en una mano, y nada en la otra. Asegúrate de escoger la correcta. Si eliges mal, no recibirás nada."_

 _Las cejas de Isa se fruncieron en confusión, "No entiendo. ¿Debo escoger, o debo elegir?"_

 _Aro sacudió su cabeza divertido, "Es lo mismo Isa. Escoger o elegir."_

" _Mmm," la niña de cinco años colocó uno de sus minúsculos puños en su barbilla, pensando antes de dar golpecitos a su mano izquierda. Ella asumió que iba a abrir su mano izquierda, y que dentro estaba el regalo. En vez de eso, él movió su mano detrás de su espalda, y abrió su mano derecha, la que contenía una cadena de oro._

" _Pero Ay-pa toqué tu otra mano," dijo Isa en confusión._

" _Lo hiciste, fia," 'hija' la llama, "Pero sé lo que tu corazón quiere realmente."_

"Aro, no deberías de darle uno de tus anillos con sello," la reina Sulpicia canturrea junto a él, "No sabes lo que el pequeño roedor hará con él."

"Son solo anillos Sulpicia. Ahora, cuál quieres, _Osen_ ," Aro acerca sus manos a su rostro con impaciencia, " _Escoge o elige_."

Ella da suaves golpecitos a su mano izquierda, sin importarle qué anillo recibirá ya que lo desechará después. Justo como espera, él retira la mano que ella tocó, y la deja con el anillo que queda.

Aro aplaude en deleite, "Estás contenta con ese anillo, ¿cierto?"

"Lo estoy, rey Aro," Isa responde de forma aburrida.

"Soy muy talentoso al dar regalos. Veo lo mucho que estás disfrutando tu pájaro," hace un gesto hacia el ave que está en el hombro de Isa. "¿No soy maravilloso al dar regalos?"

"Lo eres, rey Aro," responde Isa, aún más aburrida que antes.

"¿No deberías agradecerle entonces?" Sulpicia habla otra vez, "Muchacha desagradecida."

"Me disculpo, reina Sulpicia," Isa dice con una tonadita, "Gracias, rey Aro."

"Bueno, bueno, sé que mi _Osen_ aprecia mi amabilidad," Aro palmea la mejilla de Isa con gentileza, "No debes hablarle de esa forma Sulpicia. Muy bien, Me estoy sintiendo muy dadivoso esta noche. Ve a vagar por el castillo a donde te plazca esta noche, Isa. Este es un tardío regalo de cumpleaños adicional para ti. Pero debes estar en tu jaula a la medianoche. ¿Está claro?"

Incluso Isa, que está entrenada para enmascarar sus emociones cerca de Aro, no puede contener la sorpresa en sus ojos al escuchar el permiso de Aro. Jane se encoge de hombros, con una pequeña sonrisa como si dijera ' _No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que está pasando_ '.

"¿No vas a irte?" Aro empuja a Isa con su pie. "Muévete, _Osen_. Paséate por donde quieras. ¿Pero Isa?"

Isa encuentra la penetrante mirada de Aro, "Sí, rey Aro."

"No dejes este castillo," ordena.

Isa asiente dócilmente, y mete el anillo en el bolsillo de su vestido antes de apresurarse a salir de la corte. Por primera vez en años camina por los pasillos sin vigilancia o sin acompañante. Acaricia con sus dedos el ladrillo y piedra negra, en ocasiones sintiendo el moho y el musgo que reside ahí. Más tarde, se encuentra en el jardín, arriba de uno de los árboles, muy parecida al animal con el que Aro constantemente la compara. Pero no, no está ahí para 'hacer lo que los pájaros hacen'. En vez de eso, ella está practicando sus habilidades desde una discreta locación.

Debajo de ella hay una variedad de plantas en macetas y esculturas de jardín. Para ser una mujer tan mala, la reina Suplicia tiene un gusto increíble en jardinería. Aunque en ocasiones Isa considera llamativas las decoraciones de jardín, son indiscutiblemente hermosas. Por otro lado, Isa sabe que Sulpicia ha recibido ayuda de la reina Heidi de Cullenia. Si así es el castillo Vulturi, Isa no concibe como lucirá el castillo Cullen.

 _Y nunca lo sabrás._

Isa desecha en seguida ese pensamiento depresivo de su mente, y se centra en los objetos inanimados frente a ella. Bloquea el silbido del viento caliente, y el roce de las hojas una contra otra. No ve a los guardias que caminan por el perímetro del jardín, y a su pequeña mascota negra revoloteando en el árbol encima de ella. Toda su concentración está en el pequeño duende que no es más grande que su puño a aproximadamente unos seis metros de distancia. Lento, pero seguro, empieza a moverse.

Tan discretamente como puede, Isa usa las fuerzas de su mente para atraer al duende de piedra hacia ella. Casi puede sentir el peso del objeto en su mente como si lo estuviera pesando con sus manos. Cuando está casi a su alcance, toma al duende del aire. Es un poco más pesado de lo que cree, pero por otro lado, siempre supo que su mente contenía toda su fuerza.

Así es como pasa las siguientes horas; arriba del árbol, levanta varios objetos de sus lugares y luego los regresa una vez que termina con ellos. Cosas grandes, como las estatuas con la imagen de Sulpicia, permanecen en sus lugares. Ver las cosas del jardín de la reina fuera de lugar complacería muchísimo a Isa, pero le preocupa que el jardinero reciba la peor parte del castigo. Eso, y las cosas son mucho más pesadas para que Isa siquiera las mueva. De pronto, el reloj marca la medianoche, e Isa se llena de ansiedad. ¡No se había dado cuenta que el tiempo pasaba tan rápidamente! Afortunadamente, Aro sigue lo bastante ebrio para olvidarse del toque de queda impuesto.

En silencio camina de regreso por el jardín y hacia los oscuros pasillos del castillo. Su única guía es un destello de luz que proviene de lo que ella sabe es la oficina de Sulpicia. A medida que Isa se acerca a la oficina, se detiene al escuchar tres voces. Acercando sus alas a ella, se asegura que ninguna parte de ella, ni siquiera una sombra, esté visible. Lo que Isa escucha al ocultarse es suficiente para mantenerla clavada al suelo.

"Quiero que ataquemos para el final de este año," dice Aro.

"Las tropas no están listas para eso," responde Sulpicia, "Enviarlos sería un suicidio."

"¿Insinúas que soy incapaz de comandar a mis tropas?" Aro gruñe.

"Calma, Aro, sabes que no es eso lo que quise decir," Sulpicia canturrea. "Simplemente digo que no hay prisa. Los Cullen están completamente ignorantes. Podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo con esto."

"Estoy de acuerdo con madre." Isa apenas es capaz de contener el jadeo al escuchar la voz de Jane. "Debemos golpear, poco a poco, hasta que podamos atacarlos. Si prolongamos esto realmente podemos acabarlos."

"Ya hemos estado 'golpeando poco a poco' por demasiado tiempo. Me niego a esperar más." Aro alega.

"Danos al menos un año," sugiere Jane.

"Por favor, Aro," añade Sulpicia, "Hemos deseado Cullenia por tanto tiempo para echarlo a perder por la impaciencia."

Isa había escuchado suficiente—no, _demasiado_. Desea que sus rodillas dejen de temblar al huir a su habitación, con cuidado de no dejar evidencia de que había escuchado a escondidas la conversación. Es mejor si pretende que no lo hizo; así permanecería con vida.

De vuelta en su jaula Isa pierde el contenido de su escasa cena en el bote de la basura. Marcus, que solo cerró con llave su jaula cuando regresó, no le presta atención. Su pájaro negro, sin embargo, se le queda mirando con curiosidad cuando se desploma en su colchón. En su interior, repite cada palabra que había escuchado, y se siente más inútil que nunca.

Incluso si Isa no estuviera encerrada en esta jaula, ¿qué podría hacer? Los Volturi estaban planeando atacar Cullenia, y por consiguiente, matar a la querida familia Cullen. El rey, la reina, los dos príncipes, la joven princesa, y miles de vidas perdidas en la avidez sin sentido de la guerra.

 _De modo que eso es todo. ¿Solo te vas a quedar tumbada ahí como siempre lo has hecho?_

Isa frota furiosamente sus ojos, sin creerse digna de llorar a una nación que no podía tratar de salvar. Frente a ella, está su pájaro negro, sus alas negras pegadas a su cuerpo de forma muy parecida a como Isa había tenido las suyas antes. El pájaro se le queda mirando con sus ojos plateados pequeños y brillantes, evaluando a Isa. Ella quiere quitar al pájaro de su vista.

"¿Qué estás mirando?" Casi le grita a la criaturita. "¡Deja de mirarme!"

Continúa viéndola de cerca, su mirada firme. Isa cierra sus ojos, esperando que el animal se aleje de ella, pero todavía puede sentir su mirada en su piel.

"¿Por qué siquiera hablo contigo?" Escupe, "No eres nada más que un pájaro estúpido."

 **~ave lira~**

El sonido de la puerta del ático estrellándose contra el muro de piedra arranca a Isa de su sueño ya de por sí irregular. A Marcus también se le arranca de su sueño, sus ojos de su distintivo color rojo lava mientras espera al personal que está entrando. Isa no espera a la persona que entra.

"Levántate," los anillos de Sulpicia suenan contra el metal de la jaula de Isa cuando golpea una palma abierta contra las barras. "¡Levántate, rata!"

Isa está de pie en cuestión de segundos, pero Sulpicia la tiene agarrada de su ala incluso en menos tiempo. Saca a Isa de la jaula, y la mantiene controlada de esa forma mientras la lleva por el pasillo.

"¿A dónde me lleva?" Isa le pregunta a Sulpicia, pero la mujer no responde. En vez de eso, sus uñas se entierran más profundo en el ala de Isa. Ella sufre el dolor en silencio, sin atreverse a darle a la bruja la satisfacción de escucharla lloriquear.

Muy pronto, Isa se entera de su destino. Por segunda vez en una noche, está en la oficina de Sulpicia. Sin embargo, esta vez, la arrastran al interior.

"¡Te dije que nada bueno podía resultar de que te quedaras con esta cucaracha!" Sulpicia ladra cuando entran a la habitación. Igual que antes, Aro y Jane están presentes, con expresiones frías e impasibles en sus rostros. De hecho, no era verdad. Aro estaba notablemente molesto—no le gusta cuando Sulpicia toca a su mascota.

"Suéltala." Dice Aro, su voz revelando algo de su molestia.

Con una ceja alzada, la reina suelta a Isa al arrojarla al suelo. Al sujetar con sus dientes su labio inferior, Isa permanece callada cuando se resbala en suelo áspero.

"Ahora Isa, voy a hacerte una pregunta, y te sugeriría que contestaras con la verdad," Aro dice antes de preguntar, "¿En dónde estuviste a la medianoche?"

Isa sabe fácilmente que podría mentir y afirmar que había regresado a su jaula a la medianoche, pero algo dentro de ella no quería hacerlo. Una vocecita le decía que abrazara la verdad. Por mucho tiempo había estado condicionada a encogerse de miedo al enfrentar eventos difíciles. ¿Ahora? Si no podía salvar a los Cullen, lo menos que podía hacer era defenderlos, incluso si lo más probable era que significara su muerte.

"¿Por qué le preguntas?" Sulpicia se queja, "¡Encontramos sus plumas sarnosas afuera de la puerta, tenemos toda la evidencia que necesitamos!"

"Contéstame, Isabelle." Aro ordena.

Isa se aclara la garganta, "Regresaba a mi habitación, su majestad."

"¿Escuchaste a escondidas afuera de la oficina de Sulpicia?" Continúa preguntando.

Isa titubea antes de responder, "Sí lo hice, rey Aro."

"Ah," la sonrisa de Aro es forzada, "Entonces, ¿escuchaste de mi pequeña aventura?"

"La matanza difícilmente es una aventura," Isa suelta una corta carcajada sin humor. "Pero si ese eufemismo tranquiliza su conciencia… su majestad."

Los labios de Aro se hacen más delgados a medida que su sonrisa se hace más amplia, "Heredaste tu afilada lengua de mí."

"Disculpa, Aro, pero esto no es algo divertido. No podemos tenerla aquí sabiendo lo que estamos por hacer. Es una amenaza innecesaria." Dice Sulpicia.

"¿Amenaza? Como si Isa pudiera siquiera dañar a una hormiga," Jane se burla, "No tiene la fuerza para hacer nada."

Isa se encoge al escuchar las duras palabras viniendo de la chica que había considerado su hermana por los últimos 20 años de vida. Fija sus ojos en la figura de Jane, tratando de encontrar el significado de sus palabras en su mirada azul, pero solo ve el negro azabache de su cabello.

"No pretendas que no eres leal a ella, Jane," Sulpicia le da a su hija una mirada calculadora, "Es el momento de que ustedes dos superen esa obsesión que tienen con ella."

"No tengo una obsesión con ella," Aro dice con desprecio, "Es simplemente una mascota."

"Por favor," Sulpicia resopla, "Ella tiene más poder sobre ti de lo que tú—"

"¡Basta!" Aro la silencia. "Aunque no tengo necesidad de probarte _nada_ , te permitiré que elijas cualquier castigo que creas conveniente para ella."

Un escalofrío se extiende por el cuerpo de Isa. Tan pronto como Aro dice esto, ella sabe cuál será su castigo. De ninguna manera desperdiciaría Sulpicia esta oportunidad para deshacerse de Isa de una vez por todas.

"Será sentenciada a muerte," Sulpicia apenas si trata de contener la sonrisa de su rostro, "Y Jane elegirá la forma."

Jane no se ve ni un poco alterada al decir, "Muerte por insignia."

* * *

 _ **Terminología**_

 _ **Ay-pappam/Aya-pa –**_ _Padre/Papi [Volturiano]_

 _ **Aya-mammam –**_ _Madre/Mami [Volturiano]_

 _ **lua pao av –**_ _pajarito de la luna [Volturiano]_

 _ **Volturia –**_ _tierra perteneciente a la familia real Volturi_

 _ **Cullenia –**_ _tierra perteneciente a la familia real Cullen_

 _ **Forxx –**_ _una tierra localizada entre Volturia y Cullenia_

 _ **Osen –**_ _pájaro cantante [Volturiano]_

 _ **Fia –**_ _Hija [Volturiano]_

* * *

 _ **¿Quién quiere ahorcar a Sulpicia? Hagan fila por favor :P ¿Y se imaginaban que algo así ocurriría con Jane? Pobre Bella, la pregunta es, lograrán lo que quieren. Jane eligió muerte por insignia, y ella es la única que sabe dónde está la insignia real de Isabelle, ¿lo revelará? Ya lo veremos.**_

 _ **Pues muchas gracias por el recibimiento que le dieron a esta historia, no saben lo feliz que me puso ver su respuesta, y es por eso que ahora tienen el segundo capítulo. Todavía no tengo día de publicación, son tres traducciones las que tengo en progreso y todavía no me organizo, pero ya saben cómo pueden animarme :D Usen el cuadrito de abajo, díganme qué les pareció el capítulo, sus teorías o tan solo un gracias o un saludo. Tal vez tengan pronto el próximo capítulo ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Sully YM, cary, lagie, Leah De Call, nnuma 76, ana, MiaCarLu, Tata XOXO, CindyLisse, Techu, rosy canul, Wawis Cullen, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Roxy Sanchez, Pam Malfoy Black, Fran Cullen-Swan-Hale, Gabriela Cullen, Kabum, glow0718, Ame, carolaaproboste.v, injoa, catabeauvoir, Lady Grigori, lizdayanna, lucila cullen grey, erizo ikki, Brenda Cullenn, Silas Whitlock, Srher Evans, Aredhel Isile, Maribel, rjnavajas, genesisdan13, Lunita Black27, Sarai Pineda, Angel twilighter, Ericastelo, Yoliki, Manligrez, soledadcullen, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_

 _ **PD. Carola preguntaste si es una historia larga, un poco pero vale la pena.**_


	3. Ave Lira: Capítulo III

Por si lo olvidaron, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Christie Hart** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo, gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

 **Parte 1: Ave Lira**

 **Capítulo 3**

Los gemidos y gritos que resuenan en las celdas a su alrededor mantienen a Isa dolorosamente despierta. Cada grito que rebota en los muros de piedra solo sirve para hacer que su celda parezca imposiblemente más pequeña. Lo único entre ella y el mundo exterior es un pequeño agujero pútrido para su excremento. Se asegura de recostarse tan lejos del agujero como pueda.

 _¿Por qué me está pasando esto a mí?_

Isa suelta una amarga carcajada. Comprende que por un giro cruel del destino, ahora está confinada en este calabozo en el que nunca había estado en sus doce años de encierro. La razón de su sufrimiento no es la única respuesta que sigue siendo un misterio para Isa; también se pregunta qué podría haber hecho diferente, y si estaba o no destinada a morir mañana. Pero más que nada, ¿por qué Jane la traicionó?

El pensamiento es demasiado doloroso para darle atención.

Buscando confort, Isa estira su mano y acaricia las alas del pájaro negro frente a ella. Sus ojos y su pequeño pico plateado son los únicos rasgos que identifica en la total oscuridad de su celda. Ya se ha disculpado con el pájaro por arrastrarlo con ella y le prometió que en el momento que lleven a Isa a los terrenos de ejecución afuera, lo dejará libre. Solo porque su vida está por terminar, no significa que la criatura tenga que pasar su vida en el peligroso castillo.

Viendo que tiene pasar unas horas dentro de ese nauseabundo calabozo, Isa piensa cosas que le dan paz. Piensa en música, la forma en que las letras de las canciones son su modo de expresarse. Recuerda las ocasiones en que en algún momento bailó para la corte, balanceando sus brazos y sus caderas al ritmo de los tambores _tricca_. Se imagina los momentos con su madre, y con todas sus fuerzas intenta recordar cada detalle del rostro de Esme. Curiosamente, Isa puede recordar con perfecta claridad las historias que su madre le contaba de la Isla Cullen, y la belleza del castillo que residía ahí.

 _El castillo que Aro destruirá_. Isa piensa con miedo.

La familia real Cullen nunca le ha hecho nada a los Volturi. El rey Felix reina su tierra de una forma honorable y rara vez tiene que interactuar con otras naciones excepto con fines placenteros. Su gente lo adora y todos los demás lo respetan. A su lado, la reina Heidi es el rostro del amor para ese hemisferio del mundo. No solo es madre para sus tres hijos, sino que también se le considera una madre para todos los hijos de la luna. Isa sintió que su corazón dolía al pensar en la muerte de los Cullen.

Isa jura que si su alma no descansa después de su ejecución, perseguirá a Aro, Sulpicia, y Jane hasta que ellos desalojen esos asquerosos recipientes que llaman cuerpos. Va a causar tantos estragos en ellos que tendrán un sueño tan inquieto como el de ella en este momento, y si puede, los arrastrará al _infierno_.

Esa línea de pensamiento tiene a Isa tan estresada que casi olvida su entorno. Sin embargo, los desconsolados gritos provenientes de la celda de a un lado la sujetan de nuevo al presente. Tan pronto como toma nota una vez más de los gritos, no puede prestar atención a nada más. Incapaz de soportar por más tiempo los sonidos, llama a la persona.

"¿Hola?" Isa habla hacia el muro.

La persona angustiada da un gruñido en respuesta, acompañado de un pesado suspiro. Por cómo suena, Isa piensa que la persona es joven. El alma se le cae al suelo al pensar en un niño siendo confinado a grotesco lugar como este. Es aún más devastador para ella el conocimiento de que su presencia aquí significa que también será ejecutado en los siguientes días. En ese momento, cada idea mala que Isa tiene de su padre es reafirmada.

"Sé lo aterrador que es estar aquí," dice Isa, "Pero todo estará bien."

Hay silencio por unos momentos antes de que una joven voz diga, "Van a matarme."

"¿Mañana?" Isa supone, "Las palabras no significan nada, pero lo siento."

"¡Cómo puedes decirme eso!" La voz grita en respuesta. Es un muchacho, Isa puede reconocer eso ahora. Por su acento, se da cuenta que no es un Volturiano nativo.

"Porque también van a matarme," Isa susurra. "Es algo triste, pero terminará rápidamente. Dolerá por un momento, y luego no sentiremos nada. Entonces iremos a alguna parte, un lugar donde ya nadie puede tocarnos. Todo estará bien, lo prometo. ¿No suena bien?"

El muchacho suspira, "No quiero pensar en eso—al menos no todavía. Ni siquiera debería estar aquí."

La mano de Isa presiona el muro, deseando atravesarlo y reconfortar al muchacho del otro lado. ¿Qué tuvo que haber hecho este muchacho para ser sentenciado a muerte? De alguna forma ella tampoco cree que se lo merezca. Sus gritos empiezan otra vez.

"Silencio, no te agotes," Isa lo consuela. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Nada," se burla. "No cuando los dos estamos en estas malditas celdas."

"Bueno," Isa piensa rápidamente, "¿Tal vez pueda cantar para ti? Puede que distraiga tu mente de mañana."

El muchacho le proporciona otro breve silencio, y luego responde, "Sí, por favor. Eso me gustaría."

Y así Isa le canta, remplazando sus estridentes gritos con sus dulces tonos. Canta sobre un hombre que se hace amigo de un perro, y las alegres aventuras en las que se embarcan. Canta sobre una madre que enseña a sus hijos trucos y lecciones de vida. Luego, por último, canta sobre esperar por una vida más alegre, de desear y querer cosas, y luego alcanzarlas. Por su lenta respiración varios minutos después, ella sabe que el muchacho está dormido. Pronto, ella también está dormida.

 **~ave lira~**

" _Isabelle Marie Volturi," el vocero lee, "Por los crímenes de traición y espionaje; por la falta de respeto y deshonra a la familia real Volturi; por asociarse con un criminal convicto…"_

Isa bloquea la voz cuando continúa presentando cargos injustificados contra ella. En vez de eso, da su atención al pájaro que descansa en el sucio suelo junto a ella. Aunque un poco desbalanceada por el grillete en su pie, se pone de cuclillas y agarra a la criatura. Sus ojos están fijos en los de ella, casi como si supiera que esta es la última vez que compartirán un momento como este. Los ojos plateados del pequeño ser incita un recuerdo, e Isa regresa al momento que cogió al pájaro por primera vez y lo colocó en su ala. Cuando Isa regresa al día presente, su corazón está lleno de tristeza al dejar a su compañero. Por alguna extraña razón, sabe que el corazón de él también está lleno de tristeza.

"Tengo que irme ahora, _lua pao av_ ," murmura, "Gracias por tu compañía. Debo decir que te extrañaré cuando me haya ido. ¿También me extrañarás?"

El pájaro trina en respuesta.

"Muy bien," Isa le da una pequeña sonrisa, "Cuídate, mi _Lua_."

"Levántate," Marcus empuja a Isa con su pie con rudeza.

Ella obedece y se endereza ligeramente debido a sus restricciones. La lectura continúa despacio—de forma dolorosa. Isa desea que todo termine. Quiere que Jane clave el cuchillo en su espalda, que desgarre su insignia, y la mate sin demora. De esa forma no estará atrapada en su miserable existencia por más tiempo. No tendrá que pensar en los doce años de su vida que pasó en una jaula, o la forma en que le quitaron a su madre. No tendrá que pensar en el muchacho de la celda junto a la suya, y la forma en la que él saltó al Cañón de la Muerte, el _Pylae_. De ninguna manera pudo haber sobrevivido.

El _Pylae_ es a dónde van los cuerpos de los criminales y las personas no identificadas. Sus muros son de 150 a 200 metros de profundidad, dependiendo del punto de partida, y su longitud separa a Volturia completamente de Forxx. En pocas palabras, los que entran no salen. Al llegar al _Pylae_ , Isa había reconocido la voz del muchacho al que le cantó la noche anterior. Le gritó obscenidades a los guardias mientras luchaban por llevar al muchacho hacia la orilla del cañón y ni una sola vez cesaron sus gritos de odio. Cuando el ejecutor estaba a punto de desenvainar su espada para ejecutar al muchacho, el último arranca sus cadenas de las manos del ejecutor y se arroja desde la orilla del _Pylae_. Isa sintió que su corazón caía con él. Imaginó poder arrojarse también por el precipicio, pero prefirió que la apuñalarán—sería una muerte más rápida.

Una brisa pasa, alborotando sus cabellos blancos. Es una lástima que la única vez que Isa ha salido del castillo por más de una década es la última vez que verá la tierra a su alrededor.

Es libertad en el sentido más enfermizo.

Extrañamente relajante.

Incluso si su última vista es el páramo desértico y agrietado que rodea el cañón, Isa se siente privilegiada de poder ver esto durante su último aliento. Le habían vendado los ojos hasta que llegaron a su destino. Esta era su última vista de la naturaleza.

" _Ahora se harán los comentarios finales_ ," el vocero dice.

A Isa se le acercan unos cuantos de la realeza, rostros que apenas recuerda de su niñez. Unos cuantos están conmocionados, algunos tristes, y muchos meramente indignados. Ella no piensa en ellos—no habían hecho nada para ayudarla todo este tiempo que había estado recluida, y le parecen casi tan malos como Aro y Sulpicia.

La ya mencionada está frente a ella ahora, sus manos entrelazadas. Isa se pregunta distraídamente si pueden sentir la malicia que generan fluyendo por sus venas. Sulpicia da un paso hacia frente primero.

"Ya era hora, roedor," le sonríe a Isa, "En este mundo no había lugar para la prostituta de tu madre, y a su vez no tiene lugar para ti."

Isa permanece en silencio, su rostro es una máscara para no darle la satisfacción. Su efectividad se deja ver cuando Sulpicia aprieta su boca por la ira.

"¿No tienes nada qué decir a tu favor? ¿O eres demasiado ignorante para formar palabras?" Sulpicia la provoca.

Isa apunta sus ojos a la mujer frente a ella y la ve como la mujer insegura, ruin y cruel que es. Esta mujer, si se le puede llamar así, siempre había sido horrible con Esme e Isa. A menudo esparcía rumores degradantes sobre las dos, y susurraba falsedades al oído del rey Aro. En tanto que, antes, Aro reprendía a Sulpicia por hablar contra su familia, ahora la escucha sin perturbarse—de hecho, por lo general escucha con regocijo. Hace mucho tiempo que Isa odia a Sulpicia por ser insidiosa, y ahora se niega a encogerse de miedo frente a la mujer. Plenamente consciente de la falta de respeto que le demostrará, Isa levanta su barbilla con orgullo, y rechaza a la reina al girar su cabeza en otra dirección.

Sulpicia agarra el cuello de Isa con una mano al susurrar en su oído, "Gozaré enormemente con tu muerte."

Es necesario todo el control de Isa para no escupirle en la cara.

Aro se acerca ahora. Es muy difícil para Isa descifrar las emociones de él. Por un lado, se pone con éxito una máscara de indiferencia, sin revelar su felicidad o ira. Sin embargo, Isa piensa que ve asomarse algunos destellos de emoción. Isa sabe que debe ser un error, porque, por un momento, jura que ve dolor. Por otro lado, muy probablemente es su deseo profundo de creer que todavía queda algo del hombre que su padre solía ser existiendo dentro de Aro.

"Isabelle," Aro dice con modestia al colocar su mano en la mejilla de su hija, "No tiene por qué haber terminado de esta forma."

Los labios de Isa tiemblan cuando responde, "No me toques."

La mirada de él se endurece ligeramente, "Tanto odio me tienes."

"No te mereces otra cosa," responde.

Aprieta los dientes, "Pero me amabas—alguna vez lo hiciste."

"Eso fue antes de conocer al monstruo que eres," Isa dice con voz ahogada.

Su mano regresa a su rostro, pero esta vez agarrando con firmeza. La sonrisa de Aro es grande y perversa al decir, "Oh querida, Isa, tú también eres un monstruo."

Su carne pierde calor al escuchar sus palabras, pero no pierde las brasas que permanecen encendidas dentro de ella. Hay una cosa que necesita decirle a Aro antes de que él la eche de esta Tierra.

"Puede que sea un monstruo," Isa concuerda, "Pero si me voy al infierno, me quedaré tranquila sabiendo que te me unirás ahí."

Aro gruñe al alejarse dando zancadas, lo que significa que el momento de su muerte finalmente ha llegado. Tristemente, a Isa ni siquiera le preocupa el dolor que sufrirá al ser apuñalada. Está más preocupada por la persona que le dará la herida fatal. En todo esto, es incapaz de conciliar que Jane es cómplice.

Jane agarra los grilletes de Isa al conducirla hacia la orilla del cañón. Remplaza los brazaletes de hierro con sogas largas y fibrosas—una alrededor de los tobillos de Isa y la otra alrededor de sus muñecas. Las dos mujeres están lo bastante lejos de la multitud que apenas pueden escuchar el canturreo del vocero. Sin embargo, su voz no es lo que importa; el repique de la campana señalará cuando Isa tenga que ser asesinada. La campana sonará veinte veces, una por cada año que ella ha pasado en esta Tierra.

 _Ding, Ding,_

"Isabelle, necesito que me escuches rápidamente," Jane empieza a decir.

"No tengo nada que decirte," Isa dice furiosa.

 _Ding, Ding,_

"No vas a entender las cosas por un tiempo, pero llegará el momento en que todo empezará a tener sentido," Jane se apresura.

"¿Qué?" Isa dice cuando la confusión se apodera de ella.

 _Ding, Ding,_

"Necesito que seas fuerte y valiente," Jane continúa, "Escucha lo que tus instintos y tu corazón te digan."

 _Ding, Ding,_

"Jane, ¿qué tonterías estás diciendo?" Isa casi grita en frustración. "Es como si nunca te hubiese conocido en lo absoluto."

 _Ding, Ding,_

"Me conoces," Jane le asegura, "Soy tu hermana. Soy tu hermana que siempre te ha amado, y siempre te amará. Pero necesito que de verdad me escuches. Cuando despiertes, encuentra a Alice y Jasper Whitlock. Ellos te ayudarán."

 _Ding, Ding,_

"No olvides las cosas de las que hablamos," Jane dice, "Se cuidadosa en quién confías. Se ingeniosa, y no subestimes tus habilidades."

 _Ding, Ding,_

"¿Mis habilidades? ¿Cómo sabes de mis—," Isa se interrumpe, "Hablas como si no estuvieras a punto de matarme—,"

 _Ding, Ding,_

"¡Isa, cierra la boca!" Jane susurra con rudeza, "Vas a tener que luchar, y vas a tener que hacerlo con todas tus fuerzas. Tomarás decisiones que nunca creíste que tomarías y te dolerá. Vas a mentir, y posiblemente tomar vidas, pero _no_ te odies, ¿me entiendes, Isa?"

 _Ding, Ding,_

"Estamos a punto de entrar en una guerra, y tú eres quién va a salvarnos," Jane agarra a Isa por los hombros, y la fuerza a mirarla a los ojos, "Vas a ser una magnifica guerrera porque tú eres _Isabelle Marie Volturi_ , y no eres el débil pájaro que te han dicho que eres. Vas a luchar porque tienes un corazón más grande que cualquiera que haya pisado esta tierra."

 _Ding,_

"Jane," Isa llora, "Lo estoy intentando, pero no entiendo. ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto…?"

"Te amo, Isa," el cuerpo de Jane empieza a estremecerse con sus propios sollozos al sacar un daga larga y brillante de su funda. "Lo siento mucho."

 _Ding._

En ese momento, Jane coloca su mano sobre su boca al mismo tiempo que levanta la daga por encima de su cabeza, y luego clava la hoja en el hombro derecho de Isa. En total sorpresa y dolor, Isa agarra desesperadamente los brazos de Jane, sus uñas enterrándose en la carne de su mejor amiga. Lo último que Isa ve es los ojos llorosos de Jane, justo antes de que arrastre el cuerpo suelto de Isa a la orilla del cañón, y luego la suelte.

* * *

 _ **Terminología**_

 _ **Rey Felix Cullen**_ _– rey de Cullenia (hijo de la Luna)_

 _ **Reina Heidi Cullen**_ _– reina de Cullenia (hija de la Luna)_

 _ **Rey Aro Volturi**_ _– rey de Volturia (hijo del Sol)_

 _ **Reina Sulpicia Volturi**_ _– reina de Volturia, sucesora de la difunta reina Esme Volturi_

 _ **Lua**_ _– el nombre del pájaro de Isa, una versión más corta de "Lua pao av"_

 _ **Volturia**_ _– la tierra perteneciente a la familia real Volturi (hogar predominante de los hijos del Sol)_

 _ **Cullenia**_ _– la tierra perteneciente a la familia real Cullen (hogar predominante de los hijos de la Luna)_

 _ **Forxx**_ _—una tierra localizada entre Volturia y Cullenia_

 _ **Pylae**_ _—"Cañón de la Muerte"- el emblemático gran cañón donde los cuerpos de los criminales y personas no identificadas eran desechados_

 _ **Tricca**_ _—material tipo cuero usado para hacer tambores_

* * *

 _ **Pobre Isa :( Jane fue quién le clavó la daga, pero es obvio que sabía que lo hizo en la insignia falsa. Entonces, ¿fue su forma de ayudar a Isa? ¿Qué quiso decir con que habría una guerra y ella los salvaría a todos? ¿Qué creen que pase ahora con Isa? Teorías, teorías, ya saben que me encanta leer sus teorías. ¿Hay algo en especial del capítulo que les llamó la atención? Como siempre esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios. Y una vez más, gracias al apoyo que le están dando a esta historia, decidí subir pronto este capítulo, si vamos a seguir este ritmo o no, depende de ustedes :)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Shikara65, kaja0507, Angel twilighter, nnuma76, Adriu, Manligrez, Techu, Cely Peralta, Anastacia T. Crawford, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, shamyx, catabeauvoir, Guacha, Gabriela Cullen, nelsy, carolaaproboste.v, DenniChavez, Yoliki, MiaCarLu, lucila cullen grey, nohemi, EmmaBe, Srher Evans, LicetSalvatore, Fran Cullen-Swan-Hale, Pam Malfoy Black, Wawis Cullen, glow0718, Leah De Call, lagie, genesisdan13, injoa, Merce, EmDreams Hunter, rjnavajas, cary, Isabelfromnowon, Sully YM, Roxy Sanchez, Maribel, Yeraldin499, Ericastelo, Aredhel Isile, Pili, Brenda Cullenn, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, lizdayanna, Ximena, tulgarita, Mafer y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_

 _ **PD. lucila, preguntabas que si falta mucho para que aparezca Edward y si faltan algunos capítulos, pero de que aparece, aparece :P**_

 _ **Varias se preguntaban que es muerte por insignia, ya vieron de qué se trata, la insignia es por decirlo así el corazón de los hijos del Sol y la Luna. Si la insignia sufre algún daño, como ser apuñalada o quemada, su portador muere.**_


	4. Ave Lira: Capítulo IV

Por si lo olvidaron, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Christie Hart** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo, gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

 **Parte 1: Ave lira**

 **Capítulo 4**

El infierno no es muy caliente como Isa pensó que sería. De hecho, está segura que supuestamente estaba compuesto de un horno ardiente, no de una lluvia torrencial.

Al necesitar evidencia visual para disipar la confusión, Isa forza sus ojos a abrirse. La acción es simple, pero suscita un dolor que se difunde por todo su cuerpo. A pesar de la lluvia helada que la impregna, la piel de Isa se siente seca como la arena debajo de ella, provocando que su membrana se agriete al tratar de moverse. Su intento de sentarse es interrumpido al sentir la total extensión de sus heridas.

El dolor es casi insoportable.

Se conforma con desplazar la mirada lentamente por el área a su alrededor, y la vista provoca que todo **el aire** se le escape de golpe. Tal parece que en lugar de caer al fondo del _Pylae_ , había caído sobre una extensión de roca que sobresalía del muro del cañón. El área era larga, pero estrecha, y no podía imaginar cómo había sido tan afortunada de aterrizar ahí. Cuando Isa mira por encima del borde, sabe que el resto de la caída seguramente la hubiese matado. Hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda, todo lo que puede ver es tierra desértica, extendiéndose por lo que parecen ser kilómetros.

 _Retiro lo dicho_ , Isa se mofa, _realmente estoy en el infierno_.

A medida que los eventos previos del día vuelven a ella, Isa se arriesga a mirar su hombro y no queda decepcionada de ver que la daga todavía está incrustada profundamente en su carne. En realidad no necesita una confirmación visual de esto—ya que con el intenso dolor en su hombro y cuello podría haberlo sabido. La sangre escurre de la herida sin parar, pero no causa gran preocupación en Isa. A menos que la introdujeran en la insignia, una daga pocas veces mataría a alguien de su especie. Desafortunadamente, ese hecho no disminuye el agonizante dolor.

Sus manos siguen firmemente atadas, pero de alguna forma se las arregla para levantarlas hacia su hombro. La soga muerde sus muñecas al forcejear contra ella e intentar mover sus manos a una posición más útil. Finalmente, agarra la daga y se le escapa un suspiro tembloroso cuando agarra la empuñadura.

 _No puedo hacer esto_ , Isa piensa inicialmente. Pero incluso en ese momento de duda, una sensación extraña crece dentro de ella. La emoción es una mezcla de ira y determinación que empieza como una onda y luego se intensifica hasta convertirse en una oleada de emociones. Por años, Isa se había resignado a su destino de estar aprisionada, pero ahora, en este agujero infernal, tiene una oportunidad de ser libre.

Más importante aún, tiene una oportunidad de vengarse.

Impulsada por su nueva resolución, Isa aprieta sus dientes cuando saca la hoja de su carne. Un grito quiere salir de su garganta, pero lo mantiene confinado detrás de sus labios. Nadie puede saber que está viva, y gritar en el _Pylae_ resultaría en un traicionero eco.

Con el ensangrentado cuchillo ahora en sus manos, es capaz de cortar sus ataduras y liberar sus muñecas, tobillos y alas. Su cuerpo está zumbando por el dolor, pero el ligero alivio es una bendición. Gradualmente, la herida en su hombro deja de sangrar; la cortada sigue ahí, pero está inactiva.

Sin ataduras, es capaz de hacer un mejor inventario de su entorno. Mientras los muros del _Pylae_ son altos e intimidantes, solo están separados por menos de un kilómetro. La peligrosa caída es lo que disuade a los ciudadanos de cruzar la frontera Volturiana hacia Forxx. Y si eso no fuera suficiente, las fronteras de las dos naciones estaban muy controladas. Sin embargo, Isa en realidad no tiene otra opción. Tiene que escalar los muros del _Pylae_ o morirá en sus profundidades. Isa sabe que habrá una lucha qué conquistar, pero si se toma su tiempo y calcula una forma de salir, puede hacerlo. Pero primero, tiene que bajar de la saliente.

No le pasa desapercibida la ironía de que, la única vez que de verdad necesita volar, a Isa apenas si le sirven sus alas. Su ala derecha cuelga sin fuerzas en su costado por estar dislocada, mientras la otra tiene laceraciones que supuran por la fricción de sus ataduras. Sin embargo, Isa sabe que si puede lograr recolocar su ala para que se mueva, al menos puede usar la resistencia al aire para bajar al suelo.

Después de tener que enfrentar el dolor de retirar la daga de su hombro, volver a encajar el ala en su coyuntura lo hace sin pensarlo demasiado. Antes de que pueda vacilar, fuerza la extremidad de vuelta a su lugar.

Los siguientes minutos los pasa probando la función de su ala. Al menos hay otros noventa y dos metros debajo de ella, y saltar de su posición prematuramente podría terminar en tragedia. Pasan veinte minutos antes de que Isa al fin reúna el valor de moverse a la saliente de su lugar de aterrizaje. Una vez más, la duda pica su consciencia, pero la voz de Jane aparece también, ahogando la inseguridad de Isa:

 _Se ingeniosa, y no subestimes tus habilidades._

Recién motivada, Isa se prepara para descender. Enfoca los ojos en su punto previsto de aterrizaje y luego deja caer su cuerpo desde la roca elevada.

La fuerza del aire contra sus sensibles alas es bastante para provocar que Isa grite. El estado de su cuerpo y la fuerte corriente de aire provocan que lágrimas caigan por su rostro. Trata de forzar a su mente a pensar en algo más que la caída debajo de ella de manera que sus nervios no se crispen totalmente. Para cuando toca el suelo, está tanto física como emocionalmente agotada. Al saber que tiene que moderar su ritmo y conservar energía, Isa se permite unos cuantos momentos para descansar.

Pasa otra hora antes de que Isa empiece a calcular su salida del cañón. Busca el circuito más rápido para trepar a lo largo de las piedras que sobresalen en el muro. En dos puntos, hay salientes, lo bastante grandes para que ella quepa. Son los lugares perfectos para orientarse durante su viaje para salir del _Pylae_.

De pronto, Isa tiene la aguda sensación de que hay otro cuerpo cerca de ella. Se pone rígida cuando sus músculos se tensan y la adrenalina corre por su cuerpo, anestesiándola al dolor de sus heridas y preparándola para la batalla. A unos metros de distancia, está una pantera negra con sus garras asomándose y mostrando sus colmillos. Se agazapa cerca del suelo, pero incluso en esa posición Isa puede ver que el animal la sobrepasa en tamaño. Con gran precaución, el gato da unos cuantos pasos hacia Isa, mientras la última alcanza la daga junto a ella. Es entonces que ve a la bestia a los ojos, y su adrenalina la abandona.

De forma extraña, Isa no se siente abrumada por el miedo; de hecho, la inunda una emoción completamente sorprendente—familiaridad. Mira a la criatura con mucha más atención, preguntándose qué tienen los ojos del animal que le dan tranquilidad. En vez de los distintivos y luminiscentes iris amarillos que las panteras tienden a tener, este gato tiene unos plateados fascinantes.

 _Ojos plateados…_

El reconocimiento llega a los dos en el mismo instante e Isa se lanza hacia adelante y rodea al gato con sus brazos, dejando un beso en su arrugada nariz felina.

"¿ _Lua pao av_?" Isa se ríe, "Bueno, supongo que ya no puedo llamarte así. ¿Cómo es que te ves así, mi Lua? ¿Cómo es que tomaste esta forma, mi pequeña… niña?"

El animal empuja su nariz en el costado de Isa, emitiendo un ronroneo al mismo tiempo que una oleada de imágenes son reveladas. Los ojos de Isa se abren por el asombro cuando se ve a sí misma cayendo en el cañón desde el punto de vista de Lua.

"Bueno, ahora estoy bien," Isa acaricia la cabeza del animal.

Isa se echa hacia atrás y mira la forma transformada de su mascota. Parte de ella no puede comprender que su pequeño pájaro pueda transformarse en este poderoso ser, pero entonces otra parte recuerda que hay animales en su reino que pueden cambiar entre dos formas. Son raros, pero desde luego presentes. Se pregunta si Aro sabía que le había dado ese regalo tan extraordinario.

Abrumada por la felicidad, acerca a Lua y convence a su amigo de recostarse con ella. Decide trepar los muros del _Pylae_ por la mañana cuando el sol haya secado el lodo resbaloso. Cuando Lua ronronea feliz, a Isa se le escapa una pequeña risita, contenta de tener de vuelta a su compañero de cualquier manera, estado o forma. Lua permite que Isa se acurruque en su pelaje mientras tratan de dormir el resto de la noche.

 **~ave lira~**

 _¿Qué pasa si me caigo?_

Isa suelta una risita sin humor al pensar; _¿puede alguna caída ser peor que la que tuve al entrar en este hoyo?_

Después de despertar, Isa pasa unos momentos calculando antes de decidirse por un plan. Va a alternarse entre escalar, y usar sus alas para auxiliarse durante su ascenso. Además de esto, tiene su telequinesis para ayudarse. Aunque no puede elevarse ella misma, tiene la habilidad suficiente para elevar su soga con un nudo corredizo y atarla a una fuerte ancla. Con una punta usada como arnés alrededor de su cintura, se siente un poco más cómoda dejando la seguridad del suelo. Sabe que tiene un largo ascenso por delante, y por ello decide dividir el viaje en partes. Una vez que llegue al punto medio, descansará unas cuantas horas, y luego va a continuar.

Empieza a escalar, usando continuamente las rocas salientes para trepar el muro. Las rocas no son suaves, lo que sirve de bendición así como maldición. Por un lado, la aspereza provee tracción, mientras que, por el otro, la aspereza provoca dolor. Lua, en su forma de pájaro, está en el punto de verificación de Isa, un indicador del lugar a dónde necesita llegar. Isa sabe que debe concentrarse en dónde coloca sus manos y pies, pero también necesita una distracción de sus movimientos monótonos. Aun cuando no puede escapar de la realidad de la situación, Isa no logra evitar sentir incredulidad. ¿Quién podría haberse imaginado que ella, Isabella Marie Volturi, el _Osen_ de Aro, estaría escalando los muros del _Pylae_? Escudriña los eventos pasados de su vida y los inspecciona para ver si algún momento podría haber sido una indicación de que este sería su destino.

Empieza con su infancia. Piensa con cuánta pasión su madre había amado a Aro, aunque él procreó otra hija durante el tiempo de su cortejo. Su madre había amado a Jane y la trató de la misma forma que a Isa, sobre todo cuando Jane era ignorada por su propia madre, Sulpicia. Isa y Jane se hicieron íntimas a pesar de los dos años de diferencia entre ellas y fueron virtualmente inseparables. Jane sirvió como protectora de Isa mientras ella le mostró a Jane el verdadero significado de la lealtad. Eran hermanas en todo el sentido de la palabra. Su hermana mayor incluso sostenía la mano de Isa cada año que su madre añadía otra decoración a su insignia falsa. También, porque Jane misma era una hija del Sol, la madre de Isa podía usar el diseño de Jane como patrón a seguir.

Entonces, todo cambió. Aro y su madre ya no compartían besos amorosos o largas miradas. Sulpicia estaba presente más que nunca en la corte y pasaba más tiempo con Aro del que era apropiado. Luego una noche, la reina Esme fue arrebatada de sus vidas. Isa quedó devastada; incapaz de apoyarse en la gente que había considerado su familia. Aro la había enjaulado, y Jane tomó su lugar. Aunque Isa nunca había sentido el más mínimo resentimiento hacia su hermana, Jane guardaba una irrazonable porción de culpa por la situación. Siempre que lo tuvo permitido, se dedicó más que nunca a Isa. Las únicas veces que Isa era liberada de su jaula era para comer, cantar y bañarse en su gran _pila de baño para pájaros_ de piedra.

Isa se estremece, su humillación la trae momentáneamente al presente. Ha estado trepando alrededor de una hora y solo ha llegado a la mitad del camino hacia su primer marcador. El ascenso está probando ser tan difícil como lo esperaba y es una verdadera prueba para sus músculos pobremente desarrollados. Se necesita de mucha resistencia y planeación de su parte su siguiente movimiento; habilidades que nunca antes tuvo que utilizar. Algunas rocas están más flojas de lo que parecen, y caen por la pendiente empinada en el momento que su mano las acaricia. Isa bate su ala que no está rota para estabilizarse, y la extremidad plateada la ayuda a sujetarse al muro. Al ver su ala, regresa al pasado. Es como si los eventos pasados finalmente encajaran, ayudando a Isa a entender cómo terminó en esta situación.

 _El brazalete de Jane se atora en una de las alas de Isa y le arranca dolorosamente unas cuantas plumas. Por supuesto, Isa está pronta en perdonar a su hermana. Jane nunca la lastimaría intencionalmente._

Salvo que las acciones de Jane había sido intencionales. Jane tomó las plumas robadas y las plantó afuera de la puerta de la oficina de Sulpicia con la intención de tenderle una trampa a Isa. No hubiese importado si Isa hubiera escuchado a escondidas o no; había sido condenada desde el principio. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado Jane planeando esto?

Esta era la parte de su destino que no podía comprender. ¿Por qué Jane la había engañado tan explícitamente? Isa se encontró en conflicto con los dos lados de su hermana que había presenciado. Por un lado, Jane le tendió una trampa a Isa, lo que había conducido a su ejecución. Pero por el otro, Jane, a sabiendas, había apuñalado a Isa en su insignia falsa y le dio a Isa la posibilidad de libertad.

Entonces, ¿cuál era la verdadera Jane?

¿Era la hermana que se había adherido a Isa durante toda su vida, quedándose en el cuarto de la jaula durante horas y horas para hacerle compañía? ¿O era la princesa Jane Volturi, la hija de Aro y Sulpicia, cómplice en la conspiración del asesinato de los Cullen? Hay tantas preguntas sin respuesta para Isa. Desearía poder hablar con Jane, al menos por unos cuantos minutos, solo para poder descifrar cómo su vida se había convertido en este lío. Pero sabe que es imposible; incluso Jane misma se lo dijo. Una risa amarga se le escapa a Isa cuando se da cuenta lo orquestado que estaba todo.

" _Si te fueras," Jane empieza a decir, "¿Tratarías de contactar conmigo?"_

" _Bueno," responde Isa. "Sí. Lo haría."_

 _Jane susurra, "No lo hagas."_

Contactar con ella ahora estaba fuera de discusión. Sin embargo, Jane le había dado el más pequeño destello de esperanza en sus, de otra manera, desalentadoras circunstancias. Le dio a Isa el nombre de dos personas que había conocido previamente. Isa no sabe cómo va a llegar a ellos, en sí, pero sabe que tiene que intentarlo. Un inquietante pensamiento le advierte que no confíe en ninguno de los recursos de Jane, pero Isa no tiene a dónde ir una vez que salga del _Pylae_. Cuando su mano alcanza la cima de su punto medio, Isa jura que encontrará a Alice y Jasper Whitlock al menos para recibir algunas respuestas.

 **~ave lira~**

Cuando Isa despierta, está adolorida hasta los huesos. La noche ha caído sobre ella, trayendo consigo frío al polvoso aire. Lua, una vez más en su forma de pantera, yace cerca de Isa, aportándole algo de calor. El animal lame el rostro de Isa con ternura, deseando que tome más consciencia con cada pasada de su áspera lengua. Isa responde con un gemido al mismo tiempo que se obliga a ponerse de rodillas.

"Sé que debemos continuar," Isa suspira con cansancio, "No hemos comido en algo de tiempo, y estaremos muy débiles si no nos vamos ahora."

El gato asiente como si entendiera perfectamente a Isa, y extrañamente, Isa sabe que es así.

Comienza a trepar otra vez, más lento que antes pero constante. Cada nuevo agarre va acompañado de una mueca de dolor; las rocas han exfoliado sus manos hasta el punto de dejarlas al rojo vivo. Aprieta su mandíbula como un medio de contener sus lloriqueos, pero de vez en cuando un quejido se le escapa. Trata de reingresar a sus recuerdos a fin de centrar su mente en otra parte, pero se encuentra atrapada por el enojo. Si tan solo pudiera utilizar sus habilidades para salir de este maldito cañón. Está dotada con uno de los talentos más versátiles que hay, y aun así no puede usarlo para su beneficio.

En su especie, cada persona nace con un solo talento. Sin embargo, porque tiene el poder de absorción, Isa es una excepción. Originalmente, sus padres creyeron que nació sin ninguna habilidad (pocas veces ocurre, pero sí sucede). Pero no, simplemente tomó un par de años para que Isa practicara su don. Isa puede recordar claramente la primera habilidad que tomó.

" _Cabello," Isa le demanda a Esme, su mano tendida esperando._

" _No, no puedes jugar con mi cabello ahora," Esme le chasquea su lengua a la niñita en su regazo._

" _Cabello," Isa repite malhumorada, expresando su disgusto con la caída de sus cejas blancas._

" _No," Esme dice con firmeza._

 _Pero Isa agarra el cabello castaño de su madre, mientras una de sus manos descansa en la mejilla de Esme. De pronto, una corriente vibrante pasa entre ellas. Una capa anaranjada cubre los ojos de Esme hasta que Isa retira su mano asustada._

 _La experiencia permanece en Esme por días, agobiándola en sus momentos de solicitud. Se pregunta qué significa el que su hija provoque una reacción corporal tan extraña. ¿Qué hizo Isa?_

 _Esme recibe su respuesta una semana después cuando Isa comienza a cantar con un dulce tono—una voz más hermosa que la suya. Cuando Aro cuestiona a Esme, ella insiste que Isa heredó su habilidad para cantar. Por dentro, Esme sabe que no es así. Sabe que su hija tiene el poder de absorber._

Es una habilidad que su madre mantuvo en secreto, y que Isa también se abstiene de compartir. Este talento es codiciado por su potencial, y el saber de su existencia podría crear problemas si la información llegara a manos equivocadas. Por esa razón, Isa pretende que cantar es su única habilidad. En realidad, ella puede estar dotada con cinco habilidades a la vez, con la absorción incluida. Las tres restantes consisten en telequinesis, cambio de forma limitado, y una que todavía no ha adquirido.

Irónicamente, absorción es su habilidad menos controlada hasta ahora. Es un don muy impredecible y peligroso; y, desafortunadamente, en buena parte es alimentado por sus emociones. No solo eso, sino que también causa dolor al receptor, y también existe la posibilidad de que la víctima pierda por completo su habilidad—o peor, su vida. Isa se paraliza cuando esa idea cruza su mente, pero la desecha rápidamente. No le ayudará el verse abrumada por sus emociones. Ha aceptado lo que hizo y se prometió a sí misma nunca volver a usar su habilidad de esa forma. Ella sabe que un poder tan seductor puede convertirse en algo mucho más indeseable. Tiene que centrarse en salir del cañón, y la negatividad no la ayudará.

Pasa otra hora antes de que llegue a su objetivo. Isa puede escuchar sus músculos gritar de alegría al sentir la orilla del cañón. Lua, que está en la cima, le tiende su garra a Isa, y le ayuda tirando de ella sobre la saliente. Una vez que deposita a Isa a salvo, Lua se trasforma en un pájaro para poder colocarse en su merecido lugar en el ala izquierda de Isa. Una sensación de alegría la inunda, y sabe que la produce el pájaro. Una imagen del castillo se proyecta en su mente, y al principio no la reconoce hasta que Lua se centra en la vista desde su cuarto con la jaula.

"No, Lua, no vamos a volver ahí," Isa responde las preguntas tácitas del animal de '¿ahora adónde?'

Lua trina con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que se acurruca en el ala de Isa.

Isa está por silenciar al animal cuando un escalofrío viaja desde su barbilla a la base de su columna. El escalofrío originado por el frío metal que está presionado a su cuello. Lua trina aún más fuerte, sus sentimientos de pánico expresados en sus sonidos.

"Bueno, vaya que es un placer."

El corazón de Isa golpetea con fuerza mientras trata de recordar dónde escuchó el sureño acento nasal Forxiano del hombre frente a ella. De pronto, lo recuerda. No lo ha visto en años, y apenas reconoce los penetrantes ojos azules, la nariz recta, o la maraña de rizos rubios, pero de seguro puede identificarlo por la distintiva cicatriz que descansa debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

La voz de Isa tiembla cuando dice, "¿Sir Whitlock?"

"Princesa Isabelle," dice arrastrando las palabras en saludo, "La hemos estado esperando por mucho tiempo."

* * *

 _ **Terminología**_

 _ **Princesa Isabelle Volturi**_ _– Hija del rey Aro y la finada reina Esme Volturi_

 _ **Lua**_ _– el nombre del pájaro de Isa, abreviado de "Lua pao av" [Volturiano]_

 _ **Osen**_ _– pájaro cantante [Volturiano]_

 _ **Volturia**_ _– la tierra que es propiedad de la familia real Volturi (hogar predominante de los hijos del Sol)_

 _ **Cullenia**_ _– la tierra que es propiedad de la familia real Cullen (hogar predominante de los hijos de la Luna)_

 _ **Forxx**_ _– una tierra localizada entre Volturia y Cullenia_

 _ **Pylae**_ _– "Cañón de la Muerte" – el punto de referencia del tamaño del gran cañón donde eran desechados los cuerpos de los criminales y personas sin identificar. Separa Volturia de Forxx_

* * *

 _ **HECHOS CLAVE**_

 _ **Insignias/Muerte:**_ _La insignia es el núcleo del ser. No son simplemente las marcas que son el centro biológico de la especie de Isa, la carne y órganos reales están por debajo. Por lo tanto, si se hace un daño substancial a la insignia de alguien (ej. Apuñalar, quemar la insignia completa) la persona podría ser sometida a una muerte inmediata. Es como si el órgano vital más importante residiera en el hombro._

 _Hay otras formas de morir para estas especies. A menos que sea un don supernatural, la persona no es inmortal. Sin embargo, otras muertes como ahogamiento, asfixia, y daño a órganos son potencialmente superables._

 _ **Habilidades supernaturales:**_ _Casi toda persona nace con una habilidad supernatural. La posibilidad de habilidades es infinita y pueden ser muy útiles como volar, y muy inútiles (¡pero divertidas!) como crear burbujas._

 _ **La excepción de Aro e Isa:**_ _Hay un tecnicismo en esta "regla de una habilidad por persona". Aro e Isa son capaces de absorber poderes de otros supernaturales. Los límites de cuántos poderes pueden tener en algún momento cambia de uno que tiene el poder de absorción a otro. Isa tiene capacidad para cuatro, y actualmente solo tiene tres: telequinesis, canto (una habilidad de absorbió accidentalmente de su madre), y tener una apariencia alterna._

 _Esta es una habilidad muy poderosa, ya que una persona con el poder de absorción puede drenar por completo a un supernatural de su habilidad (resultando en la muerte de las víctimas), o puede absorber mucho de su víctima a la vez (resultando en la pérdida de consciencia de la víctima)._

 _**Nota: el que Isa vuele no cuenta como parte de la regla de "una habilidad por persona", porque las alas son una característica_ _ **racial**_ _distintiva. Hay muchos otros de su raza que tienen alas, y una habilidad supernatural._

 _Entonces, si contáramos las "habilidades" de Bella serían: 1) absorción 2) canto 3) telequinesis 4) cambio de forma 5) una todavía no adquirida. (Volar es una ventaja añadida por su herencia)._

* * *

 _ **Espero que estén leyendo estás notas porque responderán a muchas preguntas que tal vez tengan con relación a las habilidades de Isa y la insignia, pero si tienen alguna duda, pueden preguntar en sus reviews o en mi grupo, el link está en mi perfil por si quieren ingresar :)**_

 _ **Como ven Isa no sale de una para caer en otra, ya logró salir del Pylae, pero Sir Whitlock, ¿será amigo o enemigo? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Algunas preguntaron por el pajarito, Lua, ya vieron que sigue con ella e Isa encontró que es muy especial ya que puede adoptar dos formas, y tal parece que tiene una conexión muy especial con su dueña. Seguro que Aro no se imaginó el regalo tan genial que le estaba dando. Otras estaban muy interesadas por saber qué pasó y quién era el chico que se tiró al cañón, un poco de paciencia y lo sabrán ;) Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, pero sobre todo, muchas gracias por dejar sus comentarios. Saber que están disfrutando de la historia es sin duda un incentivo para mantener este paso en las actualizaciones, pero como en otras traducciones, el que sigamos así depende de ustedes.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Cely Peralta, Brenda Cullenn, cary, Silas Whitlock, Shikara65, Antonia, nnuma76, lagia, MiaCarLu, carolaaproboste.v, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Wawis Cullen, Jazmin Li, Merce, Sully YM, Bells Lopez, glow0718, Leah De Call, anybella, kaja0507, solecitopucheta, bellys, injoa, Yeraldin499, Fran Cullen-Swan-Hale, Maribel, Techu, lucila cullen grey, Pili, tulgarita, Srher Evans, soledadcullen, LicetSalvatore, Manligrez, Isabelfromnowon, nohemi, Yoliki, freckles03, Gabriela Cullen, Ericastelo, Mafer, Pam Malfoy Black, Roxy Sanchez, Aredhel Isile, Ximena, DenniChavez, lizdayanna, Tata XOXO, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_

 _ **PD. Isabelfromnowon preguntabas por qué el nombre de Ave Lira, por ahora solo te puedo decir que el fic tiene tres partes, lyrabird (Ave Lira) Pigeon (Paloma) y Swan (Cisne) Sospecho que la autora los usó para describir las fases de transformación de Isa. Voy a preguntarle a ella y te doy un explicación más detallada, claro, sin darte más spoilers o a las demás jajaja.**_


	5. Ave Lira: Capítulo V

**Por si lo olvidaron, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de** **Christie Hart** **, yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo, gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

 **Parte I: Ave lira**

 **Capítulo 5**

"Princesa," Jasper Whitlock inclina su cabeza hacia Isa en cortesía. El saludo cordial es un gran contraste con la amenaza de su arma. "Odio tenerla en el lado equivocado de la espada, pero necesito estar seguro de que no va a hacer nada impulsivo."

Isa traga contra la punta de la hoja, "No lo he visto desde que trabajaba con mi padre."

"Trabajé _para_ su padre," Jasper corrige, "Lo que hace una gran diferencia. Sin embargo, ese es un evento desagradable del pasado. Ahora, entiendo por qué puede que no me tenga mucha confianza, pero creo que mi esposa puede ser de interés para usted."

El alivio con un poco de emoción abruma a Isa, "¿La señora Alice?"

"Sí, _Kya_ ," Jasper sonríe, "La señora Alice la ha estado esperando."

Isa suplica, "Lléveme con ella. Voy a acatar sus órdenes."

Jasper baja su espada y a cambio le ofrece a Isa su mano.

Su viaje es en silencio. Isa piensa en su predicamento, preguntándose si debería confiar en Jasper, pero a sabiendas que lo hará de todos modos. Lo conoció hace aproximadamente cinco años cuando él visitó la corte. Era el representante de Forxx y acudía regularmente para informarle a Aro cualquier novedad. Como bienvenida, Aro hacía que Isa actuara para Jasper, queriendo exhibir a su bien entrenada mascota. Jasper había sido, amable y atento, que era más de lo que Isa podía decir de algunos de los anteriores miembros de su audiencia. Lo que Isa no sabía era que Jasper estaba casado con lady Alice.

El recuerdo de Isa de Alice es vago. Recuerda que esa mujer había sido amiga de su madre. Alice visitaba dos veces al año a su madre, y pasaba una larga cantidad de tiempo a lado de la reina. A Aro no le había gustado su cercanía pero sabía que su fuerte vínculo era resultado de los lazos de su infancia.

Ahora que Isa se dirige a Forxx, se siente agotada. Esta es la tierra en la que su madre había nacido. Forxx era una extraña tierra; el territorio no es Volturiano ni Cullenio por posesión pero es codiciado por ambos reinos. El territorio no tenía monarquía que lo gobernara, y funcionaba utilizando un comité de representantes. A Forxx se le veía como un país incivilizado entre las tierras dominadas por Volturia y Cullenia. Era una entidad segregada, lo que la convertía, de alguna forma, en desconocida. La única conexión de Isa es a través de su madre y el hecho de que se parece a la mayoría de los habitantes por sus alas. Los nativos Forxianos son famosos por su habilidad de volar. Eso funge como razón para el nombre _Forxx_ , lo que significa _volar_ en Forxiano.

 _Un lenguaje que apenas puedes entender_ , Isa gime en su interior al tratar de seguir las conversaciones de diferentes transeúntes.

Caminan por el bosque, uno que parece no tener fin. Isa puede sentir el agotamiento carcomiéndola, amenazando con ponerla en un estado de inconsciencia.

"¿Sabes, Lua?" Isa le sisea al pájaro que en ese momento está debajo de su capucha, "Apreciaría enormemente que tomaras forma de caballo."

Jasper se ríe, "No, amiga. Créame cuando le digo que no queremos ser detectados. De hecho, voy a tener que ocultarla, _Kya_ , una vez que lleguemos a la línea de los árboles."

" _Isa_ ," Isa lo corrige, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada. Él sigue refiriéndose a ella como " _kya_ ", que es el término Forxiano para "princesa". "Por favor, llámame Isa. No he sido la princesa desde hace mucho tiempo."

Jasper asiente en comprensión.

La luna está alta en el cielo para cuando llegan a la línea de los árboles. Como le había advertido, Jasper saca una capa de su morral. Pone el material encima de los hombros de Isa, mete sus alas, y luego le pone la capucha. Es solo hasta después de darle un nudo doble a los cordones alrededor del cuello de Isa que los introduce en la aldea.

Por lo poco que puede ver, Isa nota que Forxx no es nada de lo que se había imaginado. Había escuchado muchas historias de su madre sobre la tierra, pero su imaginación no le había hecho justicia al lugar. De ninguna manera es extravagante; de hecho, de alguna forma es casi subdesarrollado. Pero el ambiente es animado y se ve en lo hogareño de las tiendas y el bullicio de los civiles. Es de noche, pero Isa no puede imaginarse a estas personas durmiendo. Hay música presente al dar la vuelta en casi todas las esquinas, y el cielo está iluminado con linternas. Lo que más la complace es ver alas; alas de todos colores. Mientras tanto, las suyas han estado ocultas para no llamar la atención.

"¡Sir Whitlock!" Una voz con un acento marcado habla en Forxiano. Isa solo puede captar fragmentos de la conversación. El dialecto Forxiano es una jerga mezclada de los lenguajes Culleniano y Volturiano. Algunas palabras son comunes en los tres lenguajes. Isa solo es capaz de entender trozos de la charla, pero en general, la conversación no tiene significado para ella.

Jasper continúa guiándola, llevándolos por un camino solitario. Pronto están frente a una cabaña de tamaño acogedor, equipada con un porche y escaleras de madera. A Isa solo se le permite quitarse la capucha una vez que está dentro de la casa. Cuando lo hace, jadea al ver a la mujer frente a ella. Ver a Alice trae lágrimas a los ojos de Isa.

"Isabelle," Alice llora al poner a la chica entre sus brazos. Alice ha cambiado drásticamente desde la última vez que Isa la había visto. La que alguna vez había sido una mujer ágil con mejillas definidas y cabello negro hasta los hombros, ahora es una mujer rolliza con su cabello suelto hasta sus redondas caderas. Sin embargo, sus ojos habían permanecido del mismo brillante color azul como Isa los recordaba.

Isa le devuelve a Alice el abrazo, todavía sin saber si confiar o no en ella, pero deleitándose en la única conexión que tenía con su madre. Con todas las rarezas que habían estado ocurriendo en los últimos días, Alice aparece como una señal de familiaridad para Isa. Isa inhala el aroma a lavanda de la piel de Alice; es el mismo aroma que su madre solía tener, y ese aroma calma considerablemente a Isa.

"Te convertiste en una mujer deslumbrante," Alice toca con reverencia los mechones de color peculiar de Isa, "Mis visiones de ti no te hacen justicia."

La frente de Isa se arruga por la confusión, "¿A qué te refieres con visiones?"

"Te explicaré más tarde," dice Alice, "Por ahora, vamos a atender tus heridas. Jasper, no te quedes ahí parado, ve a conseguirme algo de leña, y haré que Peter me ayude."

Jasper rueda los ojos al volver a salir por la puerta mientras Alice lleva a Isa a una habitación a la derecha de la entrada. Dentro, se asusta por el chico que ve de pie frente a la ventana. Es el chico que se había arrojado al _Pylae_.

"¿Isabelle Volturi?" El chico dice.

Ella contempla los rizos rubios y los ojos azules con incredulidad. "¿E-Estás vivo?"

Isa mira a Alice, cuyo rostro se torna confundido al preguntar, "¿Lo conoces?"

Isa asiente. "Estaba en la prisión conmigo, destinado para ejecución. Él se arrojó por el borde—¡debería estar muerto!"

"Al igual que tú," el chico responde astutamente.

"No la exasperes," Alice lo regaña, "Bien podrías haber muerto, Peter. Todavía no te he perdonado por irte como lo hiciste."

"Madre, estoy en casa," Peter suspira, "Ya no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí."

"No tendré que preocuparme por ti porque es la última vez que dejas los límites del pueblo," Alice bufa antes de volver su atención una vez más hacia Isa, "Lamento el retraso. Peter, voy a necesitar tu ayuda."

Juntos, madre e hijo trabajan en vendar las heridas de Isa. Empiezan con sus manos, limpiando los raspones y arañazos con alcohol antes de envolverlos con tiras de tela. Más tarde, Alice cose el corte en el hombro de Isa y limpia la sangre seca. La última tarea es la más horrible. El ala de Isa tiene que acomodarse correctamente.

"Tal vez deberíamos hacerle una infusión con algunas amapolas," sugiere Peter.

"Sí, creo que eso estaría bien-," Alice comienza a decir.

"No tenemos tiempo para que entre a su sistema," Jasper sacude su cabeza al entrar a la habitación, "El ala ya ha empezado a sanar, así que tenemos que romperla otra vez en diferentes lugares y luego permitirle acomodarse."

"R-Romperla," Isa traga, "Por favor, no—."

"Si quieres ser capaz de volar como una vez lo fuiste, tenemos que iniciar ahora. Los huesos de las alas son muy delicados. Si no sanan apropiadamente, será casi imposible reacomodar los huesos en su lugar una vez más," Jasper reafirma.

"Pero seguramente podemos—," Alice trata de nuevo.

"No," Isa se estremece, "Hagan lo que tengan que hacer."

Jasper asiente brevemente y luego ordena a su esposa e hijo que ayuden a Isa a ponerse sobre su estómago. Alice y Peter sujetan sus brazos mientras Jasper agarra el ala herida de Isa entre sus manos y tienta para buscar las áreas dislocadas. Uno por uno, quiebra y recoloca huesos y articulaciones, provocando que Isa sienta un dolor más intenso que el que sintió cuando ella realineó sus huesos. Trata de enfocarse en Lua, que está en la cabecera frente a ella, pero el dolor es demasiado para soportarlo. Sus ojos ruedan al interior de su cabeza, y pierde la consciencia.

 **~ave lira~**

Isa despierta más desorientada de lo que ha estado en mucho tiempo. Por un momento, se pregunta si todo lo que le pasó en los últimos días ha sido un producto de su imaginación. Sin embargo, la vista de las paredes de madera a su alrededor prueba que su teoría es falsa, y se le trae de vuelta a la realidad de que está dentro de la cabaña de los Whitlock. Se mueve, intentando darse la vuelta, pero se detiene por los movimientos restringidos de sus manos. Es entonces que nota las cadenas que atan sus muñecas.

 _¿Me tienen secuestrada?_

Isa piensa al mismo tiempo que tira de las cadenas. Los Whitlock fueron muy amables con ella la noche anterior—¿Había sido todo un incentivo para conseguir que se quedara? Sabía que no debía haber confiado en ellos, y ahora está atada y bajo su control. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpida?

 _Vas a tener que luchar._

Las palabras de Jane suenan en su cabeza cuando Isa planea su escape. Va a usar sus habilidades si eso significa que puede irse de aquí con vida; Isa está en una misión de venganza, y los Whitlock no se interpondrán en su camino. Es más, necesita llegar a Cullenia y advertir a la familia real. No iba a cruzarse de brazos y permitir que los masacraran.

 _Pero primero, tengo que zafarme de estas cadenas_ , Isa gime en voz alta con frustración.

"No sientas pánico," dice Alice al entrar en la habitación.

Isa no siente pánico. No, lo que siente es ira, "¿Cuál es la razón para esto?"

"Es por tu seguridad, y la nuestra," Alice le dice.

Isa todavía está llena de inquietud al mismo tiempo que su ira aumenta constantemente, "Libérame."

"No puedo," la voz de Alice transmite su dolor.

"¡Libérame en este instante!" Isa grita.

Tira de las ataduras de metal, pero el esfuerzo es en vano. Alice se pone de pie, sintiendo como se eleva la tensión en la habitación y empieza a alejarse de Isa. Antes de que Alice pueda llegar a la puerta, Isa usa su mente para cerrarla de golpe y pone el cerrojo. Luego empuja una silla detrás de Alice, provocando que su captora se siente una vez más.

"No voy a permitir que dejes esta habitación hasta que jures liberarme," Isa la amenaza.

"No puedo liberarte," Alice repite.

"¿Por qué?" Isa insiste.

"Por numerosas razones," dice Alice, "En primer lugar, tu ala todavía está sanando, y no podemos arriesgarnos a que te ruedes sobre tu espalda mientras duermes. En segundo lugar, estás bajo la influencia de la amapola, y, por lo tanto, no estás en control de tus poderes. Para alguien con absorción, esa es una situación muy peligrosa."

A Isa se le cae el alma a los pies por el miedo, "¿Cómo sabes de mis habilidades?"

"Isabelle, ¿qué recuerdas de mí?" Alice pregunta.

"Eras amiga de mi madre," Isa responde, "No sé mucho más. Pero no respondiste mi pregunta."

"Responderé tus preguntas, si me permites traerte algo de comida," Alice se compromete, "Te prometo que no eres una prisionera aquí. Las cadenas son por precaución."

"Entonces, libérame," dice Isa.

"Necesito que confíes en mí," Alice estira su mano para tomar la de Isa, pero se detiene de hacer contacto con la piel cargada de Isa. "Te lo prometo, una vez que sanes, te liberaremos."

"¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?" Escupe Isa.

"Porque Isa," los ojos de Alice penetran los suyos, "No lo sabes todavía, pero soy tu familia."

 **~Ave Lira~**

Comen en silencio, Alice alternándose entre comer ella y alimentar a Isa. Isa había intentado levantar sola la cuchara para llevar el estofado a sus labios, pero sus poderes no son tan fáciles de controlar como a ella le gustaría creer. La amapola ha disminuido el control que tiene. Hay momentos en los que absorbe sin su consentimiento, su piel zumbando con una corriente poderosa y amenazadora. Por esta razón, Alice mantiene una distancia respetuosa. Ahora, Isa entiende un poco por qué ha sido encadenada.

Una vez que se termina la comida, Alice lleva las bandejas a la cocina y regresa a cambiar a Isa con ropa nueva. No se había sentido cómoda de cambiar a Isa sin su consentimiento. El problema ahora era cambiar a Isa sin ser electrocutada. Por medio de una serie de maniobras, Alice consigue ponerle un vestido suelto sin mangas. El vestido no es nada parecido a lo que Isa había visto. La mayoría de sus vestidos habían sido hechos a la medida para que se detuvieran debajo de sus alas y encima de su insignia—Jane se había asegurado de ello. Sin embargo, este vestido prácticamente no tiene espalda, deteniéndose en su espalda baja, y por el frente, atado a su cuello esta un extraño tipo de seda, aún suave y delicada, pero un poco más firme que la tela que es normalmente delgada.

"El material es oriundo de Forxx, de un gusano de seda especial que vive cerca del agua," Alice nota el interés de Isa en la tela, "Estos vestidos son muy populares por aquí, como podrás haber visto cuando llegaste. Tu madre tenía muchos vestidos parecidos a este."

"La conocías de hace mucho tiempo," Isa dice en voz baja.

"Toda mi vida," afirma Alice, "Nuestras madres fueron juntas a la primaria. Las familias se volvían muy unidas aquí en Forxx—la comunidad es de gran importancia aquí."

"Debe haber sido difícil cuando ella se fue a Volturia," Isa supone.

"Las dos éramos muy jóvenes cuando el rey Aro cortejó a tu madre," Alice comienza a decir, "Era encantador y muy cariñoso. Tu madre estaba locamente enamorada de él. A pesar de que Aro ya tenía una pequeña hija de Sulpicia, apoyé su relación sinceramente. Deseaba su felicidad, incluso si significaba que me separarían de mi mejor amiga. Hicimos un pacto de visitarnos cada año.

El primer año ella me visitó, pero el siguiente, cuando quedó embarazada, yo la visité. Aro era muy protector con ustedes dos, y prohibió que viajaran. Entendí sus razones, así que yo hice el viaje. Pero entonces, en el año que cumplimos veinte años, tuve una visión."

"¿Una visión? ¿Te refieres a, una del futuro?" Isa aclara.

"Sí," Alice asiente, "Vienen a mí en cualquier momento, y por lo general son precisas, pero son indiscutiblemente propensas a cambiar."

"De acuerdo, entiendo," dice Isa.

"No, Isa, esto es importante," Alice enfatiza, "El futuro no está escrito en piedra. Todo es posible."

"Sí, Alice, lo entiendo," responde Isa, "Ahora, cuéntame la visión."

"Como sabes, heredaste de tu padre más que tu apariencia," Alice empieza otra vez, "Él ha tenido décadas para perfeccionar su absorción, pero posiblemente demasiadas. Ha inspirado en él una codiciosa y malvada necesidad de poder. La obsesión por el poder venció al amor por su familia. Sulpicia solo contribuyó a su maleficencia. Le advertí a tu madre que tenía que dejar a Aro, porque él le iba a hacer algo horrible. Comprensiblemente, ella se negó, sin querer dejarlo. Pero entonces él se volvió un hombre muy cruel, no solo con tu madre sino también con la gente de su tierra. Eso fue lo que tu madre no toleró. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y ser la reina de un monstruo. Esme sabía que nunca podría irse y seguir teniendo la custodia legal tuya y de Jane, así que planeó su escape. Aro escuchó rumores de sus planes y…"

"Sé lo que pasó después," Isa dice con voz ahogada.

"Sí," Alice asiente solemnemente, "Pero su fallecimiento no fue lo único que vi en esa visión, Isa. Vi en lo que tú te convertirías."

"¿En lo que me convertiría?" Isa pregunta.

"Te he estado vigilando," Alice le informa, "He tenido visiones de vez en cuando sobre tu crecimiento. Vi que Aro te trataba cruelmente, pero también vi que crecías para convertirte en la hermosa mujer que eres ahora. Además, vi cómo salvarás a la gente."

" _Salvar a la gente_ ," Isa tartamudea, "He estado recluida en una jaula por los últimos doce años. No sé nada de este mundo, y, por lo tanto, no podría estar equipada para salvarlo. ¡Ni siquiera sé de qué tengo que salvarlo!"

"Isa," Alice la calma, "¿Por qué fuiste ejecutada?"

Isa hace una pausa.

"Seguramente, no te refieres a…"

"En los últimos años, la violencia contra los hijos de la Luna ha aumentado de forma descontrolada," Alice le informa a Isa, "Aro ha incrementado el nacionalismo en los hijos del Sol, hasta el punto en que las relaciones entre las razas se han vuelto notablemente tensas. El rey Felix lo sabe pero cree que Aro no es lo bastante tonto como para practicar esa discriminación tan abiertamente. No sospecha que Aro está buscando el genocidio."

"¿Qué papel desempeño en esto?" Isa pregunta.

"Sé que todo parece muy complicado, pero te prometo que pronto se va a compaginar todo," Alice dice apresurada antes de preguntar, "Isabelle, ¿has escuchado de los guardianes?"

Isa recuerda las palabras perfectamente: _Desde el principio de los tiempos el Sol y la Luna han estado en batalla…Esta es la razón por la que han sido colocados guardianes que garanticen el equilibrio, para que en caso de desorden la Tierra permanezca._

"¿Sí? He leído la historia casi un ciento—."

"No es una historia," interrumpe Alice, "En buena parte es realidad."

Isa levanta una ceja y se ríe a carcajadas por la incredulidad, "¿En serio esperas que crea eso?"

"Has visto lo poderoso que alguien puede ser," dice Alice, "¿Es en realidad tan improbable?"

Isa piensa en su padre, y la forma en que había drenado a muchas personas, dejándolas sin vida, "Supongo que no."

"Exactamente," Alice continúa, "Los guardianes están aquí para proteger a la gente de divergencias como las que Aro está perfeccionando."

"Entonces, ¿quiénes son esos guardianes? ¿Por qué no han hecho nada hasta el momento?" Isa gruñe en frustración, "¿Por qué no lo han detenido?"

"Llegará el momento," Alice le dice, "Todo debe ocurrir en el momento adecuado."

"Eso es absolutamente—," Isa se detiene de maldecir, "¿Quiénes son? ¿Quiénes son esos guardianes?"

"Uno es de la realeza Cullen," dice Alice, "Y el otro eres tú."

Al escuchar esto, las palabras de Jane vuelven abruptamente a la memoria de Isa:

 _Estamos a punto de entrar en una guerra, y tú eres quién va a salvarnos_.

* * *

 _ **Terminología:**_

 _ **Kya**_ _– Princesa [Forxiano]_

 _ **Forxx**_ _– Volar [Forxiano]_

 _ **Lenguaje Forxiano**_ _– un lenguaje formado usando los Volturiano y el Culleniano. La integridad de las raíces del Volturiano y Culleniano se ha desglosado a tal grado que el Forxiano es un lenguaje completo en sí mismo. Debido a su naturaleza de "argot", el lenguaje es considerado bastante informal._

* * *

 _ **Pues sí, Sir Whitlock y Alice resultaron ser amigos, y el chico que sobrevivió a la caída en el**_ **Pylae** _ **fue su hijo, Peter. Ahora Isa tiene aliados, pero parece que su vida se complicó aún más al saber lo que se espera de ella. Es uno de los guardianes que salvará a su gente de los malvados planes de su padre, que incluye el genocidio de los hijos de la Luna. ¿Y quién creen ustedes que sea el otro guardián? Alice dijo que era un miembro de la realeza Cullen, mmm. ¿Cuáles son sus teorías? Saben que me encanta leer sus opiniones, no olviden que eso es lo que me anima a continuar, por favor. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y que algunas de sus dudas hayan quedado respondidas, pero sé que sin duda tendrán otras. Así que, ya saben que pueden preguntar en los reviews, o en el grupo y si no da ningún spoiler, se las responderé.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: torposoplo12, carolaaproboste.v, Cary, solecitopucheta, Annimo, Angel twilighter, MiaCarLu, DenniChavez, kaja0507, LicetSalvatore, Brenda Cullenn, Yoliki, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Antonia, atenaschan, Lady Grigori, Wawis Cullen, injoa, lizdayanna, glow0718, adriana molina, calvialexa, Pili, Manligrez, Isabelfromnowon, Yeraldin499, Jazmin Li, Sully YM, Merce, Pam Malfoy Black, Adriu, Nohemi, Aredhel Isile, freckles03, Srher Evans, lucila cullen grey, LaLiScG, tulgarita, Tata XOXO, Mafer, nelsy, Roxy Sanchez, Ericastelo, bbluelilas, y algunos anónimos.**_

 _ **PD. lucila, preguntas que si habrá un Carlisle y quienes son los padres de Edward. No puedo decirte sin spoilear, solo puedo decirte que salen todos los personajes que conocemos de Twilight, solo que la autora los usó de forma algo diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados. Las parejas son canon en su mayor parte como pueden verlo en el caso de Alice y Jasper, pero también podrán notar que en apariencia la autora usa descripciones totalmente diferentes a las que conocemos. Así que traten de abrirse un poco al mundo en el que está tratando de trasportarnos la autora para que puedan adentrarse en él.**_

 _ **Tulgarita: Sí, Aro tiene poderes, de hecho tiene el mismo poder que tiene Isa, absorción, lo que le permite absorber los poderes de otros, causando la pérdida de conciencia de la víctima, tal vez que pierda el poder por completo e incluso podría provocarle la muerte. Lo que por la descripción que han hecho de Aro, lo ha hecho muchas veces.**_

 _ **Mafer: Paciencia, no falta mucho para que aparezca Edward ;)**_

 _ **Nelsy: El don de la absorción les permite absorber dones de otros y cuando un don ya no le es de provecho, pueden desecharlo y tomar otro. Pero el límite, en el caso de Isa solamente, porque el límite cambia de uno que tiene la habilidad de absorber a otro, siempre será cinco. Si quiere otro, tendrá que desechar alguno de los que tiene para tomar uno más.**_

 _ **Roxy Sanchez: Entendiste bien, Isa mató accidentalmente a alguien con su don de absorber y se ha prometido no volver a hacerlo. Pero, como ya vimos ella puede controlar su don y absorber el don de alguien sin matarlo.**_

 _ **Sully YM: Telequinesis es desplazar objetos con el poder de la mente.**_


	6. Ave Lira: Capítulo VI

Por si lo olvidaron, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Christie Hart** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo, gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

 **Parte I: Ave Lira**

 **Capítulo 6**

Isa se mira al espejo con su cabeza torcida en un ángulo extraño para poder ver el diseño que adorna su piel. Su insignia es lo único que permanece igual después de que se ha transformado a su aspecto alternativo. Ver otro rostro puesto en su persona es una sensación extraña. Por un lado, Isa sabe que la persona que ve en el espejo es ella. Sin embargo, hay algo extraño en su cuerpo que la perturba. Han pasado cuatro semanas desde que Alice había enviado a Jasper al borde del _Pylae_ por ella, y desde entonces, Isa ha estado perfeccionando el arte de transformar su apariencia.

Lua pega su nariz a Isa, evaluando la nueva forma de su dueña. Isa sabe que debe oler igual, así que no le preocupa que Lua no pueda reconocerla.

"Me veo muy diferente," Isa concuerda al envolver un brazo alrededor del enorme gato. Lua ronronea feliz, enterrándose en los cabellos castaños de su dueña.

Isa no sabe si alguna vez se acostumbrará a su nueva apariencia, pero sabe que la tendrá por una cantidad de tiempo indefinida. Difícilmente podía creer la cantidad de información que había adquirido de Alice en las últimas semanas, pero cada detalle era vital. Aprendió mucho sobre su madre y su genealogía, incluyendo los nombres de aquellos en su linaje que habían dirigido Forxx antes de ser asesinados.

Isa ni siquiera sabía que Forxx solía tener una familia regente. Su madre, Esmeralda Swann, había sido la heredera inmediata cuando decidió casarse con Aro Volturi. La corona había pasado a Charles Swann IV, hermano de Esme, después que su predecesor había fallecido. Desafortunadamente, Charles—un rey sin herederos—tuvo una muerte prematura, resultando en que el país quedara sin gobernante por más de una década. La gente se negaba a aceptar una familia de nombre diferente como el poder gobernante, por lo que cambiaron su monarquía por un panel de representantes.

Este hecho tiene a Isa deseando conocer más la tierra, pero sabe que tiene un tiempo limitado aquí antes de tener que irse a Cullenia. Cuando Alice reveló que sabía del plan de asesinato de Aro, Isa la había mirado con incredulidad. Por un momento, se preguntó si los Whitlock eran parte del plan, pero entonces razonó que no tenían nada que ganar con el asesinato. Una vez que Alice relató diferentes momentos del pasado de Isa, supo que el conocimiento que Alice tenía del acto criminal era un producto de su omnisciencia.

" _Pero si tú lo viste, porque no puedes solo decírselo al rey y detenerlo," Isa pregunta._

 _Alice suspira, "Si bien las insignias de los guardianes se heredan a un descendiente de cada generación de las familias reales, los espíritus y poderes de los guardianes solo despiertan cuando se necesita de ellos. No ha habido necesidad hasta ahora. Pero el tiempo transcurrido desde la creación de los guardianes ha provocado que las familias reales dejen de creer totalmente en su existencia. Tanto el rey Aro como el rey Felix ven a los guardianes como mitos. Cualquier declaración que hagas sobre la base de ser el guardián será descartado como un disparate a menos que tengas pruebas. Recuerda que incluso tú estabas escéptica cuando mencioné su existencia."_

" _Entonces,_ _ **tú**_ _deberías quedarte en el palacio," Isa argumenta, "No estoy equipada para ejecutar una misión tan compleja."_

 _Alice sacude su cabeza. "No tengo una excusa creíble para quedarme en el castillo. Los Cullen me conocen, y saben que comercio en Forxx. Tú eres desconocida, y por lo tanto, menos notable. Isabelle, eres un guardián, eres más poderosa de lo que posiblemente podrías imaginar. No puedo ser yo la que haga esto porque tú estás destinada a hacerlo."_

" _Pero si tú, que tienes las visiones, no sabes nada sobre el real intento de asesinato, ¿Cómo se supone que yo haga algo?" Isa presiona._

" _Todo a su tiempo, Isa," Alice le recuerda, "En ocasiones mis visiones toman tiempo en venir a mí, y no pueden forzarse con algo de provocación. Contigo en el palacio, puedes contarme todos los sucesos y yo puedo infórmate de mis visiones a medida que vengan."_

" _¿Yo sola? ¿Tengo que hacer esto por mi cuenta?" Isa verifica._

" _Está el otro guardián, quién no es consciente de su potencial," dice Alice, "Él es uno de los hijos Cullen. Pero además de eso, existen Lunellas, 'estrellas', Isa—aquellos que portan un símbolo en su insignia que demuestra que creen en los guardianes. Aquellos que portan ese símbolo te ayudarán. Puedes hacer esto, Isa. Un'i Is'ia Forxia."_

" _¿Qué significa eso?" Isa cuestiona, incapaz de traducir las palabras Forxianas._

 _Alice atrae a Isa en un abrazo y susurra, "En ti, está el volar."_

Irónicamente, con sus alas replegadas, Isa es incapaz de volar por el momento. Se le exige permanecer disfrazada siempre que deje los confines de la cabaña. Isa sale de la pequeña morada de los Whitlock y camina hacia el pueblo. Ha hecho este viaje un par de veces con Peter en el último mes, pero nunca sola. Cuando van, Peter le ayuda a leer los letreros garabateados en Forxiano, y conversa con algunos de los comerciantes en su nombre debido a su patético acento. Él ha pasado una gran cantidad de tiempo riéndose de ella, divertido por sus intentos de hablar el fragmentado lenguaje. Isa solo bufa en frustración, y en silencio se pregunta cómo Peter puede hacer sin esfuerzo la transición entre Volturiano, Culleniano, y Forxiano.

A pesar de las incesantes burlas, los dos se llevan bien. Peter ha heredado más que los rizos rubios y los ojos azul oscuro de Jasper; también tiene el divertido fanfarroneo de su padre. Su desenfado atrae a Isa, y a menudo se encuentran pasando la mayor parte de su día juntos. La mayor parte de su tiempo se usa practicando las habilidades de Isa mientras Peter se exhibe. Debido a su temprana de edad de quince años, el control de Peter sobre su habilidad—la manipulación del aire—es impresionante. Una vez que le reveló su talento a Isa, no fue un misterio cómo sobrevivió su salto al _Pylae_. Usando las corrientes de aire, había sido capaz de reducir la velocidad de su descenso al cañón, así como para ayudarse a salir. El dominio de su don ha probado ser invaluable cuando más lo necesitó. Isa atestigua esa pericia cada vez que Peter la desafía con su habilidad. El duelo siempre se convierte en jugueteo cuando Isa le lanza objetos a Peter, y él los desvía con sus ráfagas de viento.

Una pequeña sonrisa sube lentamente al rostro de Isa cuando piensa en su nuevo amigo. Por primera vez, ha sido capaz de interactuar con alguien sin la inminente realidad de su jaula. Con cada carrera y con cada broma, Isa siente que algo de la frialdad en su corazón se calienta por estar en la amorosa presencia de los Whitlock. Peter, con su abundante felicidad, inspira una sensación de juventud en Isa que le había sido negada anteriormente. Los largos días de mirar fijamente a las barras de su jaula habían marchitado su infancia, y había tenido que madurar demasiado rápido. Aunque la amistad de Peter no podía hacer desaparecer los años de encierro y la locura que Isa sentía cerca a menudo, él demuestra ser un recordatorio constante de que _hay_ cosas divertidas en la vida.

Ir al pueblo sin él es una aventura solitaria, pero Peter está muy ocupado para acompañarla a los mercados. Su único confort es Lua, que descansa en silencio en el bolsillo de su capa.

Durante el día, el pueblo está mucho más silencioso comparado con el espíritu alegre de la noche. El roce de las sandalias de Isa contra los caminos de tierra parece amplificarse mientras camina con cansancio hacia los puestos de los comerciantes. Llama la atención de algunos, pero deduce que es porque los recién llegados son notados en una comunidad unida. Isa desearía ser parte de una comunidad como esta, pero sabe que no es una posibilidad. En vez de eso, pretende ser solo una visitante, curioseando casualmente en un puesto grande de joyería. Arrastra sus dedos por algo de la joyería de oro antes de que un objeto mal colocado llame su atención. Acaricia la plata trenzada con anhelo, cuando un recuerdo la embarga.

" _Pero como se retorcieron así," Isa pregunta al cargar el anillo de su madre en su mano. El anillo está hecho de tres diferentes tipos de plata, todos entrelazados._

" _¿De qué hablas,_ fia _?" Esme dice, tratando de controlar a la niña de cuatro años retorciéndose._

" _Es muy dura," Isa continúa, completamente asombrada, "¿cómo puede doblarse así?"_

" _Algunas veces se necesita mucho esfuerzo para que algo se vuelva aún más hermoso," Esme sintetiza._

" _¿Vi ech'e?_ " Una mujer joven se acerca a Isa, señalando el anillo.

" _¿Qua?"_ 'Qué', Isa responde equivocadamente en Volturiano.

"Oh, lo siento," la mujer cambia de idioma, pero se traba con algunas palabras, "Pareces Forxiana. Tienes la nariz."

Isa automáticamente se agarra la nariz, "¿Ah sí?"

"Con certeza. Ahora, pregunto si te gustaría comprar el anillo, hermana."

"¿Hermana?" Isa pregunta. Su encuentro con esta mujer la confunde más con cada segundo que pasa.

La mujer señala el sol en el hombro izquierdo de Isa, y luego revela la insignia en su propio torso. Isa al fin entiende, sin estar acostumbrada a que otros hijos del Sol la reconozcan.

Isa se sonroja por la vergüenza, "Yo… lo siento, no tengo dinero."

La mujer asiente, y está a punto de irse antes de detenerse, "¿Estás segura que no eres de aquí? Me pareces familiar."

Isa sujeta su falda nerviosa, preguntándose si su forma transformada es demasiado parecida a la de su madre. Es la única forma en la que puede cambiar, y si es muy notable, podría ser que el plan de los Whitlock no funcionará. Lua se mueve y roza su ala contra la palma de Isa. La pequeña acción le da confianza.

"No _kup'a_ ," responde Isa, dirigiéndose formalmente a la dueña del puesto usando la palabra 'señora' que Peter le enseñó.

"Tan educada," la vendedora sonríe, "Debo ser tan solo cinco años mayor que tú. Me recuerdas mucho a otra mujer—dulce, igual que tú. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Isa se queda inmóvil.

"¿Me tienes miedo?" Se ríe incontrolablemente, sus rizos castaños balanceándose cuando echa su cabeza hacia atrás. Rozan contra las pequeñas alas rojas que adornan su cuerpo. "Pregunta a quién sea aquí, soy la persona más inofensiva alrededor. Soy Jessica, y hago la mayoría de mi joyería. Nunca te he visto por aquí, ¿eres nueva?"

Isa asiente, "Solo estoy de paso."

"¿Al sol o la luna?" Pregunta, una expresión común usada en todas las tierras que significa, _¿viajarás a Volturia o Cullenia?_

"Volturia," Isa miente creyendo imprudente revelar su verdadero destino.

Jessica asiente, "Así que, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

Isa titubea, esforzándose por pensar en un nombre ya que Alice no había elegido uno por el momento. Necesita algo lo bastante cercano a su propio nombre para su tranquilidad, pero uno que no provoque que la gente sospeche de ella. Demasiadas personas la han llamado 'Isa', de modo que sin duda ese está fuera de cuestión. ¿Tal vez 'Belle'? Ese no es un nombre común para los hijos del Sol… pero _Bella_ lo es.

"Muy bien, entonces no me lo digas," Jessica comienza a alejarse.

"Bella," Isa responde, "Me llamo Bella."

"Encantada de conocerte, Bella," Jessica sonríe. "Adelante, toma el anillo. Me recuerdas mucho a una mujer que aprecio, y has alegrado mi día."

Isa titubea, sin saber si está siendo embaucada; Peter le advirtió que los vendedores Forxianos tenían una forma de entramparte para que compres.

"Tómalo," Jessica insiste. Toma el anillo y se lo arroja a Isa, forzándola a atrapar la joya. "Si vuelves aquí, búscame. Y no dejes que esos otros vendedores te atemoricen, ¿entiendes?"

"Sí, _kup'a,_ " Isa se inclina ligeramente por respeto, justo después de deslizar el anillo en su dedo meñique. Quiere tomar la mano de la amable mujer, pero no confía en sí misma para tocarla sin causarle daño. Espera que sus ojos puedan expresar su gratitud, "Gracias."

" _Un'i Is'ia Forxia_ ," Jessica se despide de ella.

Isa ahora sabe responder, " _Un'i Is'ia Ett'io_."

 _En ti también_.

 **~ave lira~**

Isa se sienta alrededor de la gran fogata hacia la parte trasera de la multitud, examinando la actividad en torno a ella. Una de sus manos juega con las plumas de Lua mientras la otra rasca debajo del pico del pájaro. Mientras tanto, Peter está junto a ella, proporcionando un flujo constante de conversación. Ciertamente, Isa es incapaz de prestar mucha atención ya que está demasiado absorta en las festividades a su alrededor. El pueblo está más animado de lo que lo había visto en el último mes.

Niños brincan y vuelan por los campos, cargando linternas de colores que contribuyen a la iluminación de la noche. Adultos jóvenes se ríen incontrolablemente, con copas de _o'vrasi_ , un licor que Isa todavía no ha probado. Peter ha estado tomando sorbos a escondidas del tarro de Jessica (la amable vendedora de antes) cada vez que lo deja a un lado; ignorando que Jasper lo ha estado observando disimuladamente la última hora. No por primera vez, Isa se encuentra deseando liberar sus alas y volar con los niños juguetones. Permanecer transformada está agotando sus poderes, pero la peor parte es tener restringidas sus alas. Por las noches, en la privacidad de las casa de los Whitlock, les permite respirar, encargándose de cepillarlas, y estirarlas tan lejos como puedan llegar.

Junto con la graciosa interacción de Peter y Jessica, la camaradería entre las familias en la fogata del pueblo le revela a Isa lo unida que es esta comunidad. Todo el mundo conoce a todo el mundo, e incluso si no están relacionados íntimamente, todos hacen el esfuerzo para ser hospitalarios. Jasper le había explicado a Isa que siempre ha sido así en Forxx. En el tiempo de la monarquía, la realeza se unía a los ciudadanos en la capital y disfrutaban de fraternidad. Después que la monarquía se disolvió, las comunidades Forxianas se unieron aún más, apoyándose entre ellos para la estabilidad. Eso significa que una vez que confían en ti, y te aceptan en una comunidad Forxiana, eres de la familia. Isa daría lo que fuera por experimentar ese tipo de pertenencia.

Peter tira de la punta del cabello de Isa para llamar su atención, "¿Quieres ver algo genial?"

"¿Involucra ese fuego masivo?" Isa pregunta, levantando una ceja con desconfianza.

Peter sonríe diabólicamente, "Tal vez sí, o tal vez no."

"Tu madre te despellejará vivo si juegas con el fuego," Isa sacude su cabeza, "Me dijo que te vigilara. Revoltoso."

"Se preocupa demasiado," Peter agita su mano sin darle importancia.

"Le das razones para preocuparse;" Isa rueda los ojos. "¿No puedes aguantar más de una hora sin usar tus habilidades?"

"A ti es a la que hay que _forzar_ para que uses las tuyas," Peter señala, "Algunas veces me pregunto si puedes hacer algo más que telequinesis."

Isa encaja su codo en la costilla de Peter para silenciarlo, "Mi absorción no es para jugar. No me gusta usarla."

"¿Es por eso que no tomas más poderes?" Pregunta Peter, "Me dijiste que puedes tomarlos y desecharlos si lo deseas, pero nunca lo haces. ¿Por qué?"

Isa suelta un largo suspiro, "Lo hago solo cuando tengo qué. Tomar poderes puede ser adictivo. Aro es testimonio de ello."

Ante la mención del malvado rey, la conversación finaliza. Peter refunfuña en desagrado y patea el palo frente a él. Isa suspira, y lo empuja con su hombro, instándolo a que deje de fruncir el ceño. Odia ver a Peter enojado; es perturbador ver a una persona tan relajada abrumada por esa emoción hostil. Él abre su mano como una invitación, al igual que lo ha hecho en otras ocasiones. Y como esas otras veces, Isa se rehúsa, porque no quiere arriesgarse a lastimarlo, y porque sabe que Peter va a malinterpretar esa acción. Frecuentemente, Peter expresa sus sentimientos por Isa, declarando que cuando la guerra termine, va a casarse con ella. Ella sabe que el capricho es inofensivo, pero preferiría no darle a Peter una idea equivocada.

"¿Sabes? No eres mucho mayor que yo," Peter se ríe entre dientes.

"El problema no es la _diferencia_ de edades," Isa lo corrige; "Lo sabes."

"¡Y qué si tengo quince años!" Peter arroja sus manos al aire, "Sé que me gustas."

Isa palmea ligeramente su hombro cubierto, "Eres un chico demasiado maravilloso para alguien como yo, Peter. Necesitas encontrar alguien a quién ames."

La mira por un momento antes de preguntar, "¿Alguna vez has… estado enamorada?"

Isa se concentra en el fuego frente a ella, deseando poder desaparecer en el fuego la pregunta que hizo Peter. Lo ha pensado muchas veces, si alguna vez podría a amar a alguien. Una parte de ella piensa que es incapaz de tener esos sentimientos, y la otra parte sabe que si se enamorara, amaría a la persona apasionadamente, con todo su ser.

Las dos opciones la aterrorizan.

Isa aclara su garganta, "No. Nunca he estado enamorada."

Peter asiente, "Bueno, supongo que no has estado fuera de esa jaula el tiempo suficiente para conocer personas. No te preocupes, yo – _Bella_ , también te pasará a ti. Pero prométeme algo; si ninguno de los dos encuentra a alguien más a quién amar, le daremos una oportunidad al otro."

Isa suelta una carcajada, una que libera la tensión de su pecho, "Sí, Peter. Lo prometo."

 **~ave lira~**

 _Vamos, Isa, deja de ser tan paranoica._

 _No, ya no eres Isa. Ahora eres Bella._

Bella da traspiés por el accidentado camino, tratando de seguir el paso rápido que lleva Jasper. Es difícil, considerando que sus muñecas y tobillos tienen grilletes. Ni siquiera puede acariciar a Lua en consuelo ya que el animal descansa en el bolsillo de su blusa. Jasper se había disculpado profusamente cuando la encadenó a las afueras de los límites de la ciudad. Ella asintió en comprensión, sin que le gustara estar encadenada, pero sabiendo que era necesario. A partir de entonces él actuó como un cazarrecompensas, arrastrando a su prisionera para ser deportada. Bella sabe que a fin de que su plan funcione, debe de desempeñar su papel. Así que mantiene la cabeza gacha debajo de su capucha y sigue a Jasper a los muelles.

Tomará dos días en bote llegar a la Isla Cullen. El castillo de Cullenia está separado de su continente por un río; por lo tanto, el barco tiene que navegar alrededor del continente a fin de llegar directamente al puerto del castillo. Jasper había querido transportar a Bella por carruaje, pero esos privilegios serían sumamente sospechosos si se supone que Bella sea una criminal. Ahora, se encaminan hacia los muelles, lo que, en sí, es medio día de viaje.

Se acercan a una gran estructura de piedra. Cuando el sol empieza a elevarse, sus rayos tocan el cascarón de lo que parece ser un castillo en ruinas. Bella lo mira con asombro cuando las piedras brillan, y la luz difractada danza en su piel. Anhela entrar y explorar pero sabe que no tiene tiempo. Jasper observa su reacción y sonríe a sabiendas. Revisa sus alrededores antes de decir,

"Es tu derecho de nacimiento."

"¿Qué lo es?" Bella pregunta.

"Este es el castillo Swann," Jasper le informa, "Tu destino es gobernar aquí."

"¿Por qué nadie más ha tratado de reclamar el trono?" Pregunta, "Forxx es un pedazo de tierra muy favorecida… y la gente es increíble. Seguramente, alguien lo ha intentado."

Jasper sacude la cabeza, "Nadie aceptaría que se sentara en ningún otro que no fuera un Swann. Así ha sido por siglos, y así es como la gente quiere que continúe."

"Pero tú conoces a la gente, Jasper, y estás en el consejo de representantes," Bella continúa, "Serías un espléndido rey."

Sus mejillas se pusieron de un color rojo brillante, "Eres muy amable, _kya_. Sin embargo, no tengo deseos de ser rey. Pero si te convirtieras en gobernante, siempre sería tu leal consejero, si lo desearas."

A Bella le falta el aire, "No bromees con eso, Jasper. No podría gobernar una nación."

"Si eres capaz de salvar las naciones, ¿qué te detendría de gobernarlas?"

Sacude su cabeza, "Ni siquiera tengo confianza en mi habilidad de hacer eso, pero lo intentaré. Gobernar, sin embargo, está fuera de cuestión. Difícilmente me conozco a mí misma, mucho menos a la gente de estos reinos."

Jasper coloca un dedo bajo la barbilla de Bella, y levanta su cabeza para que lo mire, "Bella, ¿qué significa para ti _'Un'i Is'ia Forxia?"_

"En ti está el volar," Bella responde.

Jasper tiene una pequeña sonrisa al sacudir su cabeza, "Exactamente. Tienes que descifrar lo que significa para ti. Cuando seas capaz de responder eso, entonces sabrás quién eres."

 _ **Terminología**_

 _**Nota: Se referirá a Isa como Bella de ahora en adelante**_

 _ **Esmeralda Swann (Fallecida)**_ _–Heredera destinada al trono de Forxx. Anterior esposa de Aro Volturi. Anterior reina de Volturia. Madre de Bella (Isa)._

 _ **Charles Swann IV (Fallecido) –**_ _Anterior rey de Forxx. Sin herederos._

 _ **Lunellas**_ _– Estrellas [En todos los idiomas] / aquellos que creen en los guardianes/ portan un símbolo en su insignia._

 _ **Un'i Is'ia Forxia**_ _– En ti está el volar. [Forxiano] Usado en conversación como un saludo, o para despedirse. También usado como aliento. Las interpretaciones pueden variar._

 _ **Un'i Is'ia Ett'io**_ _– También en ti. [Forxiano] Respuesta a "Un'I Is'ia Froxia," y también se usa en conversaciones como una respuesta a un saludo/o despedida._

 _ **Fia**_ _– Hija [Volturiano]_

 _ **Vi ech'e**_ _– ¿Quieres este? [Forxiano]_

 _ **Qua**_ _– ¿Qué? [Volturiano]_

 _ **Kup'a**_ _– Señora [Forxiano]_

 _ **Al sol o la luna**_ _– ¿Vas de camino a Volturia o Cullenia? [En todos los idiomas] Porque, históricamente, la mayoría de los hijos del Sol son de Volturia, se considera que Volturia es el "sol" mientras Cullenia, históricamente la tierra de los hijos de la Luna se considera que es la "luna"._

 _ **Peter**_ _– Hijo de Alice y Jasper Whitlock. Con 15 años de edad. Capaz de manipular el aire/viento._

 **O'vrasi** _– Amargo, licor Forxiano. Peter es muy joven como para robar tragos de esto._

* * *

 _ **Nada perdido el Peter jajajaja ya está apartando a Isa (Bella a partir de ahora) para casarse con ella después de la guerra :) Le duró poco a la pobre de Isa la tranquilidad que encontró en la casa Whitlock, ahora se dirige a Cullenia para salvar a los reyes Cullen, ¿podrá hacerlo? ¿Ustedes que creen? ¿Y qué se encontrará en el camino? Porque por lo que leímos en esta última parte, si Jasper es un cazarrecompensas, Isa va a hacer el papel de criminal, mmmm… Algo en qué pensar. Hay algunas teorías muy interesantes por ahí con relación a quién es el otro guardián y qué le sucedió a Esme. Ya veremos si tienen razón. Muchas gracias por dejar sus comentarios, no saben cómo me alegra saber que están disfrutando de la historia. Recuerden que son esos comentarios los que dan el ánimo necesario para seguir compartiendo esta historia con ustedes, así que, a las lectoras fantasmas. Anímense a dejar sus saludos, un gracias, una teoría o incluso una carita feliz. Déjenme conocerlas chicas.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: cary, ROSIBEL, EmDreams Hunter, EmmaBe, lagie, nelsy, Isabelfromnowon, Guacha, Kabum, DenniChavez, ang3lpop, torposoplo12, Shikara65, Techu, Angel twilighter, Brenda Cullenn, soledadcullen, kaja0507, lucila cullen grey, Licet Salvatore, Roxy Sanchez, Srher Evans, Antonia, tulgarita, bbluelilas, freckles03, mayCullen, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, nnuma 76, Wawis Cullen, Lady Grigori, Tata XOXO, Yeraldin499, Yoliki, Gabriela Cullen, lizdayanna, glow0718, Pili, Sully YM, Pam Malfoy Black, Mafer, MiaCarLu, solecitopucheta, injoa, Jazmin Li, Silas Whitlock, Fran Cullen-Swan-Hale, Merce y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente.**_

 _ **PD. Merce preguntabas si en algún momento se enfrentará a Aro y sus poderes, por lo que hemos leído la guerra es contra él así que…**_

 _ **Silas: Respecto a cómo llegó a ser Isa un guardián. Alice comentó en este capítulo que la insignia de los guardianes se hereda a uno un descendiente de cada generación de las familias reales, pero el espíritu y poder de los guardianes solo despierta cuando se les necesita. Más adelante en la historia se da una explicación más amplia al respecto.**_

 _ **Pili: La historia tiene 38 capítulos y un epílogo.**_

 _ **Gabriela: Más adelante se dice quién es la persona que mató Isa por accidente.**_

 _ **Roxy: Muy interesantes las teorías que consideraste con Solecito, algunas de ellas muy acertadas ;)**_

 _ **Y a todas las que lo mencionaron, obvio no puedo decirles quién es el guardián, ya lo verán por ustedes mismas ;)**_


	7. Ave Lira: Capítulo VII

Por si lo olvidaron, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Christie Hart** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo, gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

 **Parte I: Ave Lira**

 **Capítulo 7**

Es mediodía cuando llegan al puerto. Bella arrastra sus pies, exhausta porque apenas si pudo dormir la noche anterior. Un nerviosismo constante acompaña su agotamiento al anticipar lo que va a tener que soportar en el futuro próximo. Sabe que solo un error puede crear una multitud de complicaciones que no estará preparada para resolver en lo absoluto. En momentos como este, le desconcierta pensar cómo pueden esperar que salve naciones; ella es prácticamente un bebé en el mundo exterior y no tiene ninguna experiencia. Cuando sus pensamientos empiezan a abrumarla, Bella da un suspiro tembloroso y se obliga a concentrarse en el aquí y ahora. No puede hacer nada más que estar en el presente.

Debajo de su capucha, mueve sus ojos rápidamente de un lado al otro, observando todo lo que puede de lo que la rodea. Su falta de alas y sus extremidades con grilletes la dejan completamente indefensa, e incómodamente provoca que esté ligeramente desbalanceada. Cuando Jasper y ella se acercan a la rampa que conduce a la embarcación de los prisioneros, un vigilante ordena que se detengan. Él habla con Jasper en Forxiano, sus palabras una serie de sonidos incompletos. Incluso después de haber pasado unas cuatro semanas en esa nación, Bella solo puede captar frases aquí y allá.

"Whitlock," el hombre lo saluda jovialmente, "No te he visto por aquí en un tiempo. Pensé que habías renunciado a tu oficio de cazarrecompensas."

"Me conoces, no puedo mantenerme alejado de la emoción que hay en ello," Jasper responde con ironía. Su tono seco le saca una carcajada al vigilante, y Bella siente envidia de su actitud naturalmente encantadora.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" El guardia pregunta.

"No ha recibido uno oficial," Jasper responde, "Ya sabes cómo son las cosas con las de su tipo."

"Ah," el vigilante se asoma debajo de la capucha de Bella, "Es una hermosura. ¿Qué podría haber hecho una cosita como tú para que merezca estar en este barco?"

"Es una ocupante ilegal," Jasper responde otra vez, de modo que Bella no tenga que hablar. "No tener hogar es su crimen. Es por eso que la llevo a la luna. Tal vez tenga una oportunidad allá."

"Si sobrevive al viaje," el vigilante murmura bajo su aliento, "Una cosita como esa en este barco es un blanco para algunos desagradables bastardos-."

"Estará bien," Jasper interrumpe. Su exclamación suena más como consuelo para Bella, más bien que para el vigilante.

La ansiedad de Bella aumenta cuando entran a la embarcación. El hedor corporal satura sus fosas nasales, y tiene que aguantar las ganas de vomitar en el sucio piso de madera. Se recuerda a sí misma que es necesario. No tendría una razón creíble para trabajar como personal del castillo a menos que fuera un individuo sin identidad. Jasper le había informado que los Cullen están involucrados de manera significativa en los problemas de la gente, y una vez al mes, realizan audiencias informales en la corte en las que el rey Felix da órdenes directas a la acción. Mientras que el crimen de 'ocupación ilegal' le da a Jasper un motivo para presentar a Bella ante la corte, el disfraz de 'persona sin hogar' le da a Bella razón para no tener documentación verificable; no tiene pasado. Si el plan funciona, entonces Bella será aceptada en el asentamiento real donde puede vigilar de cerca a la familia Cullen.

Pero primero, necesita sobrevivir al viaje.

"Aquí nos separamos, Bella," Jasper baja la cabeza de manera que pueda sostenerle la mirada, "De nuevo, te doy mis más sinceras disculpas por lo que estás por sufrir, pero no me permitirían que me quede contigo en el alojamiento de los prisioneros. Sin embargo, debes prometerme algo."

Bella deja salir un suspiro tembloroso, "¿Qué?"

"Si alguien te acosa, defiéndete," Jasper dice con firmeza, "Sin importar lo que tengas que hacer. Prométemelo."

Bella titubea, pero luego asiente.

El vigilante la conduce por un grupo de escalones tambaleantes hacia el nivel más bajo del barco. Incluso con su baja estatura, tiene que agacharse por debajo de la entrada. La peste que la recibe es mil veces más desagradable que la que experimentó en la cubierta. Sus ojos arden y lagrimean mientras usa una mano encadenada para tapar su nariz. No ayuda en nada.

"Debo dejarte aquí," el vigilante dice, la aprensión clara en su voz. Con un suspiro, la lleva a una esquina donde varias mujeres están encadenadas. "Si estas embarcaciones fueran más grandes, tendríamos espacio para separarlas. _Prost'o st'an to alo_."

 _¿Qué fue lo que dijo?_ Bella siente pánico.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijo?" Pregunta, en volturiano, a la mujer que está a su izquierda. La mujer la mira ofendida y le da la espalda a Bella. De la mujer frente a ella, recibe una expresión de confusión. Sintiéndose como una idiota, se recuerda a sí misma que la mayoría de los criminales son forxianos de clase baja, y es muy probable que no hayan aprendido volturiano. Si acaso, dado la facilidad de viajar entre Cullenia y Forxx (el _Pylae_ y su patrulla fronteriza hacen de la inmigración a Volturia cada vez más difícil), hablarían culleniano.

Aunque Jane hizo lo posible por enseñarle a Bella tanto como pudo, los otros idiomas de las naciones vecinas no estaban en el programa. Sus lecciones consistieron más en historia volturiana, matemáticas, literatura, y gramática volturiana. Bella puede recordar un tiempo, en el que intentó aprender por sí sola culleniano, pero sin ninguna referencia, fue casi imposible. Bella desea desesperadamente que su hermana esté aquí para ayudarla. Jane tiene la seguridad y el intelecto para manejar una situación como esta. ¿Por qué había sido el destino tan cruel para poner a Bella como el guardián?

Contiene las lágrimas y mete la mano en su bolsillo. Las cadenas en el barco son relativamente largas, así que afortunadamente tiene un mayor alcance de movimiento. Lua picotea su dedo juguetonamente pero no hace ruido. Bella no sabe lo receptivos que serían los otros a que un pájaro esté en un lugar tan cerrado, por lo que su amigo aviario tiene que permanecer oculto en su ropa. Lua alivia algo de su estrés pero no hace desaparecer la sensación de impotencia que pesa sobre sus hombros. De pronto, la voz de Jane llega a la mente de Bella:

 _Necesito que seas fuerte y valiente._

 _Es fácil de decir cuando no eres tú quien está en las entrañas de un barco de prisioneros, Bella bufa en su interior._

Con un suspiro, Bella se vuelve a su derecha. A su lado, una muchacha que Bella supone tiene más o menos la misma edad que ella está con sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho. Su grueso cabello está trenzado hacia atrás y sujeto con cordones de cuero, dejando su rostro vulnerable para los ojos que merodean. Es pequeña y similar a Bella en forma, pero de tez más oscura. Sus labios pintados de color rubí hacen juego con el rojo de sus uñas, y su veste **(1)** es solo un tono más oscuro. Bella está sorprendida por su excelente apariencia, sin esperar que un criminal esté tan bien presentado. _Por otro lado_ , Bella piensa, _tú tampoco eres exactamente lo que aparentas_. Hace que Bella se pregunte de dónde proviene la muchacha, y por qué está en el vientre de una embarcación de prisioneros. Bella se da cuenta que se le ha quedado mirando mucho tiempo cuando la extraña le devuelve la mirada. Incapaz de contenerse, Bella da un grito ahogado al ver los brillantes ojos rojos de la chica. Está por disculparse cuando un prisionero cercano hace notar su presencia.

" _Puana_ ," el hombre mira lascivamente a la muchacha, clasificándola de una forma muy despectiva en volturiano.

 _Genial_ , Bella golpea su cabeza contra la pared detrás de ella, _la única persona que habla aquí_ _v_ _olturiano, y es un ser vil_.

"Oye, te hablo a ti," gatea desde su lugar y se pone de cuclillas justo frente a ellas. No puede moverse más allá, pero todavía puede alcanzarlas. La muchacha da un respingo y gira su cabeza en la dirección opuesta. Bella se acerca a la mujer a su izquierda para que la chica de la ropa roja también pueda tener espacio para moverse. Observa al hombre con cuidado, y saca la mano de su bolsillo. La ansiedad y la ira que este hombre le provoca tiene a sus dedos zumbando con energía. Trata de controlarlo, asegurándose que la corriente no se propague a ningún otro lado.

" _Puana_ ," dice otra vez, "Conozco a las muchachas como tú—bonitas, ricas, y almacenadas en las montañas para que nadie pueda tocarlas. ¿Dónde está ahora tu gente para protegerte?"

La muchacha se encoje de miedo cerca de Bella y agarra sus rodillas. Bella le permite acercarse, negándose a lastimar a la chica con su absorción. Sorprendentemente, la tarea es más fácil de lo que Bella pensó que sería. Sospecha que es porque la mayor parte de su energía está centrada en el hombre frente a ellas, y la ira que le hace sentir.

"Aléjate de ella," el sonido de la voz de Bella le sorprende no solo al hombre frente a ella sino a sí misma.

 _S_ _é_ _fuerte y valiente_.

"Aléjate de ella," Bella repite, "y no te lastimaré."

El hombre se le queda mirando por un momento, y luego se ríe, "¿Tú? Tú no quieres meterte en mi camino, pequeña." Levanta una mano y le muestra cómo su piel puede cubrirse con una sustancia babosa color verde. Normalmente, Bella no es de las que juzgan basándose en las habilidades, pero sí piensa que ese poder nauseabundo es apropiado para su dueño.

"Ven aquí, _Puana_ ," el hombre se vuelve otra vez hacia la muchacha.

"ALÉJATE." Bella le advierte.

Se ríe una vez más y estira una mano para tocar el tobillo de la muchacha. Su chillido es lo que motiva a Bella a actuar.

Más rápido de lo que él puede comprender, la parte suelta de sus cadenas se eleva de dónde está y rodea su torso. Él regresa de golpe a su lugar contra la pared, excepto que ahora está a varios centímetros del suelo. Bella pierde cada vez más el control de su temperamento cuando él le escupe maldiciones. Con una mano, lo mantiene suspendido contra la pared, y con la otra, le quita el cinturón. Sus pantalones caen a sus tobillos, exhibiendo sus calzones largos al resto de los prisioneros. El hombre trata desesperadamente de alcanzar sus tobillos, pero sin ningún resultado. Cuando le grita a Bella una palabra particularmente ofensiva, ella desliza el cinturón alrededor de su cuello. Lo aprieta poco a poco, permitiendo que la presión sea incómoda al principio, y luego sofocante.

Sus gritos disminuyen.

"Escúchame con cuidado," Bella habla. Su voz no suena como la suya. En lugar del timbre agradable que tiene normalmente, tiene un doble tono y es amenazadora. "Si dices una palabra más durante el resto del viaje, me aseguraré de que sea la última palabra que salga de tu pútrida boca. ¿Entendiste?"

Abre su boca para hablar, pero Bella aprieta el cinturón. En vez de eso asiente rápidamente. En ese momento, ella lo libera, permitiéndole caer una vez más en su posición en el suelo. Se aleja de las mujeres tanto como puede, y les da la espalda por completo. Bella mantiene sus ojos fijos en él para asegurarse que no ataque inesperadamente, pero todo lo que hace es meter la cabeza entre sus piernas.

Cuando la adrenalina sale rápidamente de su cuerpo, Bella cae contra la pared detrás de ella. Nunca antes había levantado a un humano, o se ha valido tanto de su habilidad. Todo su cuerpo se siente adolorido como si lo hubiese levantado con sus manos en lugar de con su mente. La pared detrás de ella resulta muy dura para descansar su cabeza, y no tiene espacio para colocarla en sus rodillas, de modo que permite que su cabeza se mueva de arriba abajo cabeceando para dormitar. Está tan exhausta que casi no alcanza a escuchar la voz a su lado.

"Nos dijo que nos protegiéramos," una voz baja suena a su derecha.

"¿Qué?" Bella se vuelve hacia la chica de rojo.

"El vigilante," repite con timidez, "nos dijo que nos protegiéramos… bueno, entre nosotras. No pensé que alguien tomara sus palabras en consideración, pero tú lo hiciste, incluso si no las entendiste. Así que, gracias."

Bella seguía sorprendida, "¿Hablas volturiano?"

La muchacha asiente, y le tiende su mano, "Soy Claire. Claire Young."

Bella se le queda mirando a la mano por un momento antes de aceptarla, "Soy solo Bella."

"Bueno, solo Bella," Claire le da una leve sonrisa al decir su pequeña broma, "Yo… no me siento cómoda con extraños, como viste, pero… puedes recargarte en mi hombro. Es decir, ¿si quieres?"

Bella se pregunta qué tan sabio sería quedarse dormida sobre su hombro, pero concluye que las mangas del vestido de Claire la protegerán de cualquier absorción incontrolable. De modo que, sin más titubeos, sonríe y dice,

"Despiértame si él da algún problema, ¿de acuerdo?"

Claire lleva la mano a su boca para sofocar una risita, "Oh, no creo que vaya a hacer nada por el resto del viaje."

El resto del viaje es afortunadamente tranquilo. Bella y Claire intercambian historias para pasar el tiempo, y toman turnos dormitando en el hombro de la otra. Bella se entera que Claire vivía en L'Apush, un pueblo localizado en la lejana frontera oeste de Forxx, y que es principalmente el hogar de los hijos de la Luna. Viven en las montañas, prácticamente apartados e independientes de los otros forxianos, pero todavía dependen del trabajo y el comercio con la capital. Su gente es rica, ya que la mayoría de ellos son dueños de sus propios negocios, y se sienten orgullosos de la seguridad de todos sus habitantes. Sin embargo, un ataque reciente en el pueblo por los hijos del Sol radicales había dejado a muchos devastados. Por esa razón, Claire cometió un crimen insignificante para poder ser llevada a la Isla Cullen. Allí, esperaba encontrar un trabajo para poder enviar dinero a su pueblo, y ellos pudieran empezar a reconstruir poco a poco lo que había sido destruido.

La historia de Claire entristece a Bella, abriendo sus ojos a la violencia que se había estado saliendo de control. Sabía que existía tensión entre los hijos del Sol y los hijos de la Luna desde el principio de los tiempos, pero nunca había oído hablar de una hostilidad tan directa en los siglos recientes. Una parte de ella se pregunta por qué el rey Felix no ha intervenido, pero la otra parte sabe que es porque cualquier evidente ataque a cualquier raza por un monarca crearía el caos. Es por eso que sabe que Aro delira con su plan. Tiene razón al pensar que los hijos de Sol nacionalistas lo apoyarán, pero lo que él subestima es la lealtad entre muchos hijos del Sol y la Luna. Lo difícil es conseguir que estos ciudadanos luchen contra un monarca tan poderoso y maligno como Aro.

 _Pero hay personas, aquellos que no comprenden la importancia de este equilibrio, que buscan destruir los cimientos de la tierra. Esta es la razón por la que han sido colocados guardianes que garanticen el equilibrio, para que en caso de desorden la Tierra permanezca_.

"Cuando los hijos del Sol atacaron," Bella le pregunta a Claire, "¿Peleaste?"

"Por supuesto que lo hicimos," Claire responde, sus rasgos alterados, "No solo nos rendimos y permitimos que-,"

"No," Bella sacude su cabeza, "¿ _Tú_ peleaste?"

Los rasgos de Claire se relajan y asiente, "Sé que aquí estaba desamparada, pero cuando estoy con ellos… son mi gente. Peleas por tu gente."

Bella asiente en comprensión, y piensa en las palabras de Claire.

Bella no puede ver el exterior, pero puede sentir cuando llegan a tierra. El nerviosismo que la había acompañado al principio de su viaje regresa al esperar abandonar la embarcación y enfrentar a los Cullen.

Toma una respiración profunda y recuerda todos los buenos consejos que le han dado hasta este momento. No puede deshacerse por completo de la duda que tiene de sí misma ahora, pero sabe que tiene que _intentarlo_.

En alguna parte en lo más profundo dentro de ella, Bella sabe que es más que el ave enjaulada de Aro; la que existe solo para su entretenimiento.

Ella es un guardián.

Está destinada a garantizar el equilibrio entre la gente.

 _Su_ gente. Y va hacer todo lo que esté en su poder para pelear por ellos.

~Final de Parte 1: Ave Lira~

* * *

 _ **Terminología**_

 _ **Prost'o st'an to alo –**_ _Protéjanse entre ustedes/Cuídense entre ustedes [Forxiano]_

 _ **Puana –**_ _Puta [Volturiano]_

 _ **Hechos Clave**_

 _ **Audiencias mensuales en la corte**_ _—en un esfuerzo por reducir las tasas de encarcelamiento y para estar más involucrado con el pueblo, el rey Felix sostiene procesos judiciales mensuales en los que escucha las solicitudes de los ciudadanos – de criminales así como inocentes—y da órdenes directas de acción. De vez en cuando, aquellos que cometen crímenes insignificantes por desesperación se les permite trabajar en posiciones modestas en el castillo, como una iniciativa de reformación._

 _ **L'Apush**_ _– un pueblo localizado en la lejana frontera del oeste y es principalmente el hogar de los hijos de la Luna. L'Apush está en las montañas._

* * *

 _ **(1) Veste - (Literario) Vestido, prenda de vestir.**_

* * *

 _ **Llegó a Cullenia, ¿qué la recibirá ahí? Ya lo veremos. Por lo pronto ya podemos ver atisbos del guardián del que habló Alice, está despertando en ella, ahora falta ver quién es el otro y si sabrá ya que es un guardián o Bella tendrá que convencerlo. ¿Ustedes qué creen? Lo bueno es que parece que encontró una amiga que la acompañará en su nueva vida, Claire. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y como les dije en el grupo, les recuerdo que es su respuesta lo que me motiva a seguir haciendo esto por ustedes y seguir buscando más historias para compartir. Espero más lectoras fantasmas aparezcan y me permitan conocerlas. Recuerden también que los reviews, como muy bien lo explicó ayer Eri, son mi carta de presentación a las autoras. Cuando ellas ven que se valora sus historias en otros idiomas están más abiertas a dar permisos para traducción. Gracias por tomarlo en cuenta.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Anastacia T. Crawford, Kabum, LaLiScG, lizdayanna, Cely Peralta, torposoplo12, Angel twilighter, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Techu, Adriu, nnuma76, soledadcullen, Antonia, tulgarita, Shikara65, bbluelilas, Srher Evans, Gabriela Cullen, Roxy Sanchez, Wawis Cullen, Lady Grigori, Pam Malfoy Black, Sully YM, Yeraldin499, carolaaproboste.v, solecitopucheta, MiaCarLu, lagie, Yoliki, Pili, Mafer, glow0718, lucila cullen grey, Manligrez, injoa, cary, Tata XOXO, Ericastelo y algunas anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	8. Paloma: Capítulo VIII

**Por si lo olvidaron, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de** **Christie Hart** **, yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo, gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

 **Parte II: Paloma**

 **Capítulo 8**

La sorpresa que Bella sintió cuando entró en Forxx por primera vez no se comparaba para nada con el asombro que siente luego de entrar a la Isla Cullen. Nunca podría haber imaginado que vería las tres naciones en el lapso de un mes. El simple hecho de ser capaz de hacer comparaciones entre las tres naciones es una bendición para ella.

Las naciones son increíblemente distintas: Volturia es caliente y árida, con cada centímetro cuadrado de adoquines cubiertos de arena llenos con tiendas y residencias. Bella puede recordar la ciudad de su infancia, y la forma en que había sido siempre ruidosa y bulliciosa—en ocasiones, casi molesta.

Forxx es igual de concurrida, pero en general el ambiente de la capital es vivaz y animado. Sin embargo, las aldeas circuncidantes están menos desarrolladas, con caminos de tierra y cabañas de madera extendiéndose por kilómetros. A pesar de las modestas condiciones de vida, los ciudadanos están más contentos. Es más probable ver comerciantes conversando que discutiendo, e incluso, aquellos que discuten llegan a un acuerdo tomando una copa de _o'vrasi_.

Isla Cullen es una tierra de un calibre completamente diferente. Las residencias están construidas de piedra blanca, que es un artículo comercial distintivo de Cullenia. Sus muros están cubiertos por la enredadera de la flor lila Heidi, una flor de cinco pétalos que crea un suave tono contrastante de púrpura. Sus venas de un intenso color verde son parte integral de la fundación de las casas.

Contrastando contra los 'vecindarios verticales' de Volturia, la mayoría de las residencias aquí solo tienen dos plantas, y cercas de madera crean fronteras en su patio. Cada establecimiento tiene la base común de piedras blancas y techos negros, pero pequeños detalles como puertas talladas a mano, y jardines de calabazas amarillas crean individualidad. La vista tiene a Bella embelesada, y difícilmente es capaz de mantener el paso de Jasper cuando tira de sus cadenas.

"No es posible que el resto de Cullenia se vea así," Bella le susurra a Jasper.

"Recuerda que esta es la isla de la gente más acaudalada," Jasper dice riéndose entre dientes, "Pero para ser honesto, el resto de la isla no es mucho menos extravagante. Vamos, no queremos que nos dejen de último."

Solo quince de los prisioneros de los que viajaron en la embarcación fueron transportados a Isla Cullen. A Bella le alegró ver que el hombre vil que había refrenado no era uno de ellos. Jasper se había quedado sin aliento por la risa al escuchar el recuento de Bella sobre la confrontación. Aunque Bella se había sentido un poco culpable por permitir que su ira la dominara, Jasper le aseguró que hizo exactamente lo correcto. Le advirtió que permaneciera en control, pero aun así, expresó su respeto. Ahora, de vez en cuando, mira hacia atrás en su dirección con asombro.

Claire estaba a unos metros atrás siendo conducida por el vigilante. Mantiene su cabeza gacha, y por lo que Bella puede escuchar, permanece en silencio durante la caminata hacia el castillo. A medida que se acercan, Jasper le advierte a Bella que permanezca callada. Sin embargo, no necesitaba haberle advertido porque Bella ya se había quedado sin palabras al ver la estructura.

No hay palabras para describirlo. Cuando las puertas se abren, el exquisito jardín de la reina Heidi es revelado. Bella está segura que puede identificar cualquier color dentro de todo. Los arbustos han sido podados en intricados diseños y formas, y unas cuantas figuras de animales tales como caballos y lobos. Bella esboza una pequeña sonrisa y palmea a Lua. Sabe que el animal disfrutará explorando estos terrenos.

El castillo en sí es magnífico. Lo que carece de altura, lo compensa en anchura, expandiéndose tan lejos que Bella tiene que estirar el cuello para verlo por completo. Como las residencias fuera del castillo, está cubierto en flores _Heidi_ , así como de banderas que portan el escudo Cullen. En subíndice, su lema lee, _Ni ronero_. Bella no puede descifrar su significado, de modo que dirige su atención a las otras extravagancias. Casi se tropieza por estar demasiado absorta en sus alrededores.

Se quedan en línea esperando entrar al castillo. Bella escucha cuando Jasper le informa en voz baja el proceder apropiado, y le recuerda otra información que había compartido con ella antes. Mira alrededor para ver si alguno de los otros criminales está nervioso como ella lo está. Solo Claire se ve remotamente cerca.

"No te preocupes por tener que hablar," dice Jasper, "Por tu beneficio, los Cullen hablarán volturiano, pero yo voy a hablar por ti."

Bella asiente en respuesta.

Cuando finalmente entran al palacio, Bella se para en seco. Sus ojos se abren al admirar los arcos que conducen al salón del trono; la pasarela está abierta, permitiendo que los elementos se filtren. Aunque el sol es abrasador, por extraño que parezca, el aire está helado. Cuando una brisa pasa a través del pasillo, varias flores revolotean sobre las piedras vidriosas en el suelo. Bella se detiene para coger una de las flores, acariciando uno de sus peludos pétalos.

Todo le parece muy peculiar.

"Ahora, presentando a _Luna_ , Sir Jasper Whitlock, representante de Forxx, y presentador de _Sola_ Bella."

Dan un paso al frente en el salón del trono, y en seguida, los ojos de Bella se dirigen a los Cullen. El rey Felix está en su trono en toda su gloria, su cabello rojo como el fuego en la iluminada sala es un marcado contraste con su palidez. Sus ojos son de un verde oscuro y enmarcados por un juego de suaves arrugas. Ciertamente, es de apariencia mucho más frágil de lo que Bella había imaginado. Junto a él está la reina Heidi, con sus salvajes rizos negros contra su oscura piel aceitunada. La flor que Bella sostiene en su mano es solo un tono más oscuro que la mirada púrpura de Heidi, y Bella puede ver ahora que la flor porta merecidamente el nombre de la reina. A la derecha de Heidi está la princesa Charlotte, la viva imagen de su madre. La única diferencia es que sus ojos son de un color verde como la menta, más claros que los de su padre. El príncipe Alec tiene un aspecto juvenil, con brillantes ojos verdes, mechones lacios de color negro, y dos hoyuelos para asistirlo en su sonrisa. Por último, Bella mira al príncipe Edward. Al encontrarse con su dura mirada, ella baja la vista, recordando que no debe hacer contacto visual directo con la realeza. Aunque desvía la mirada rápidamente, todavía es capaz de admirar su deslumbrante apariencia. El color de su cabello es una mezcla entre el de su padre y su madre, un castaño rojizo oscuro. La nariz y los ojos son los de su padre, pero sus labios aterciopelados se parecen a los de la reina. Bella imagina que Felix tuvo alguna vez una fuerte mandíbula como Edward, pero sus rasgos faciales se han suavizado con la edad.

"Lo siento, Sir Whitlock, pero si es su falta de hogar lo que intenta rectificar, entonces la solución más lógica sería colocarla en uno de nuestros establecimientos para ese propósito," dice Heidi. "Hay muchos otros solicitando trabajo de mantenimiento en el castillo como para concederle este trabajo simplemente por un hogar."

"Disculpe, su gracia," dice Jasper, "Pero ella es, verdaderamente, una muchacha ingenua. Tiene un pasado difícil, y temo que si fuera a vivir en un hogar como ese no sería capaz de cuidar de sí misma."

"Los hogares son seguros," responde Heidi. "Y nos aseguraremos que se le dé alojamiento como corresponde. No tiene por qué preocuparse. No veo necesidad de que trabaje aquí en el castillo."

El alma de Bella cae al suelo al escuchar el veredicto, al darse cuenta que no todo va según lo previsto. Su mente da vueltas al pensar qué hacer. Necesita demostrarles que vale la pena el tenerla, pero no sabe qué tiene para ofrecer. O más bien, sabe lo que puede ofrecer, pero no sabe si puede tolerar estar en una posición como esa otra vez.

Al final, se dice a sí misma que son circunstancias totalmente diferentes y que tiene que intentarlo todo lo que pueda para proteger a los Cullen. Sobre todo ahora que ha visto sus rostros, Bella no puede permitir que les hagan daño. Aunque siente como si vibrara por los nervios, Bella se obliga a dar un paso al frente, y hace una profunda reverencia.

"No puedo recordar que alguna vez un prisionera se haya dirigido a mí," Heidi suelta una carcajada sorprendida, "sin embargo, tienes permitido hablar, _Sola_ Bella."

"Su alteza," dice Bella, esperando que su ansiedad no sea evidente en su voz, "Sería un honor servirle a usted y a su familia. Si me lo permite, me gustaría ser una animadora para su corte."

"¿Una animadora?" Heidi confirma, "Desafortunadamente, ya tenemos un bufón."

"Al decir 'animadora', me refiero, más específicamente a una cantante o interprete," Bella corrige, "Puedo darles una demostración, si lo desea, mi reina."

Por primera vez en este tema, Felix habla, "Lo permito. Después de innumerables horas de solicitudes, una canción sería un cambio agradable de actividades. Empieza cuando lo desees."

Después de intercambiar miradas con Jasper, Bella respira hondo y deja salir las primeras notas de su canción. Canta sobre dos personas cuya amistad sobrevive por más de un siglo hasta que la muerte los separa. La entonación de su voz y el énfasis de sus palabras pintan una historia que va mucho más allá del mensaje de la melodía. Su madre le cantaba esta canción cuando se ponía inquieta por las noches, y Bella ha llevado la canción con ella desde entonces. Cierra los ojos mientras canta, al saber que si mira a cualquiera de los rostros a su alrededor, perderá la poca seguridad que posee. Al final de la canción, libera un suspiro ansioso y espera su veredicto. Cuando Alec empieza a aplaudir, sabe que los ha impresionado.

"Espléndido, absolutamente hermoso," Alec exclama, "Se queda."

"Alec," Heidi calla a su hijo.

"No sé por qué esperas que tenga algo de decoro," Charlotte resopla desde su asiento, "Lo hace cada vez, sin falta."

"Basta." Heidi interrumpe a la princesa, "Estoy de acuerdo con mi hijo en que tu voz es extraordinaria. Es la mejor que he escuchado, desde… te concederé un empleo aquí, pero con una condición."

"Gracias por su cumplido, su majestad," Bella una vez más hace una reverencia, "Y acataré todos sus deseos."

Heidi asiente, "Dado tu estatus como criminal, la confianza tiene que ser ganada en este alojamiento. Pero debes saber que si resultas ser peligrosa para cualquiera en esta corte o para la familia Cullen, se te dará muerte, sin un juicio."

Bella traga grueso cuando la realidad de su posición empieza a pesarle, "Sí, mi reina."

 **~paloma~**

Bella yace en su delgado colchón, colocado a unos metros del de Claire. Otro colchón está en el suelo contra la pared al otro extremo de la habitación, pero Bella aún tiene que conocer a su tercera compañera de cuarto. Sus ojos están cerrados al pensar en la partida de Jasper. No había esperado sentirse tan triste al verlo marcharse, pero en efecto, estaba conteniendo las lágrimas cuando se despedía de ella.

" _No estés triste, kya", Jasper susurra al abrazarla a su pecho, "Alice y yo te escribiremos a menudo con noticias. Estoy seguro que Peter también mandará algunas a escondidas."_

 _Se abre paso una pequeña risa, "Será mejor que lo haga."_

" _Entonces, ¿por qué frunces el ceño?" Da un paso hacia atrás, "Cuidarán bien de ti aquí."_

" _¿Qué pasa si no puedo hacer esto, Jasper?" Bella susurra, "¿Qué tal si Alice está equivocada?"_

" _No lo está," dice Jasper con convicción. "No sé cómo describir esto, pero… cuando te vi salir del Pylae, tenías determinación y fuerza. Al mirar tu rostro, supe que Alice tenía razón. Tú eres la que está destinada a hacer esto, kya, sin importar el pasado que hayas tenido. Los Cullen son una familia extraordinaria, y cuidarán bien de ti. A cambio, debes protegerlos. Las naciones necesitan que permanezcan en el poder. Son necesarios para que el orden prevalezca."_

" _Los protegeré, Jasper," Bella le asegura. "Lo haré."_

" _Con tu vida," él enfatiza cuando empieza a alejarse._

 _Bella aprieta su mano, "Con mi vida."_

"¿Tienes dos habilidades?" Claire interrumpe su línea de pensamiento. En la oscuridad de la habitación, Bella solo puede distinguir el brillo rojizo de sus ojos. El hecho de que los ojos de Claire la ponen nerviosa la hace reír en su interior. Es terriblemente hipócrita de Bella, considerando que sus propios ojos son perturbadoramente negros.

"¿Por qué crees eso?" Bella pregunta con cuidado aunque su corazón late con fuerza en su pecho.

"Te vi elevar a ese hombre en el barco," Claire le recuerda, "Pero entonces hoy te escucho cantar. ¿Tu canto también es un don?"

Bella niega, "No. Solo es algo que mi mamá me enseñó."

Esa no es una total mentira. Aunque su canto es una habilidad, la mamá de Bella la ayudó a perfeccionarlo. También le había impartido un repertorio de canciones, todas las que Bella usa hasta este día.

"¿Dónde está tu madre ahora?" Claire pregunta.

Bella se queda callada antes de susurrar, "Muerta."

"Lo siento," le dice Claire con genuina emoción, "No puedo imaginar cómo se siente eso."

"El dolor nunca desaparece, pero ya no me paraliza," Bella responde con voz suave.

A Bella le sorprende lo honesta que está siendo con Claire. Algo sobre la presencia de la muchacha con los ojos salvajes es extremadamente reconfortante. Es tímida por naturaleza en torno a otros del personal, pero con Bella, es menos reservada. Claire tiene un sentido del humor inocente y le gusta entablar conversación con Bella. Al mismo tiempo, no presiona a Bella para hablar y respeta los momentos cuando Bella permanece en silencio. Solo se conocen desde hace tres días, pero ya habían caído en una relación amistosa.

"¿Dónde te pondrán a trabajar mañana?" Bella pregunta.

"En la cocina con el chef Banner," responde Claire, "¿Y a ti?"

"Labores domésticas con la gobernanta Pope," dice Bella, ligeramente decepcionada de que no va estar con Claire. Luego se recuerda que su propósito aquí no es hacerse amiga de otros, sino proteger a los Cullen.

"Vas a tener que incluir eso en tus plegarias," una voz suena desde la puerta.

De pie en la entrada a la habitación está una maravilla de cabello azul, ataviada en una túnica con cinturón y mallas. Tiene un torso largo y unas piernas aparentemente interminables. Bella puede sentir la confianza que exuda desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

"¿Disculpa?" Bella dice finalmente.

"La gobernanta Pope es absolutamente despreciable," la chica continúa, "Cuídate de ese bastón suyo. Es una mujer vieja, pero tremendamente fuerte. Y esa es una declaración extraña viniendo de alguien con fuerza supernatural."

"Tú eres…"

" _Sola_ Bree Tanner," asiente brevemente, "¿Y ustedes?"

" _Luna_ Claire Young," Claire le da un pequeño saludo con su mano.

" _Sola_ Bella," Bella responde.

"¿Qué es eso?" Bree se acerca al pájaro que está en la ventana, "¿Cómo llegó aquí?"

"Es Lua," Bella le informa en seguida, "¿Te molesta que esté aquí?"

"¿Está domesticado?" Bree pregunta escéptica, "¿No se va ir volando?"

"Se va," Bella responde, "Pero siempre vuelve."

Bree asiente, "Siempre y cuando no sea sucio, lo toleraré. Sin embargo, no permitas que ningún otro miembro del personal sepa de él – el palacio no es precisamente un lugar para mascotas."

Bella suspira con alivio, "Gracias."

Bree se pone cómoda en su cama y se une a la conversación de Claire y Bella con vigor. Su tipo de personalidad tiene a Bella en guardia ya que no está acostumbrada a una persona tan atrevida. Bree revela la historia de su vida en un lapso de diez minutos, informando a sus compañeras de cuarto que su madre y su padre trabajaron en la corte como contador y costurera, respectivamente. Eran nativos cullenianos hijos del Sol, y su familia ha servido a los Cullen por siglos. Así como está ansiosa por compartir la historia de su vida con Bella y Claire, Bree sondea a las chicas con preguntas. Dice lo que piensa sin restricciones, a menudo usando un lenguaje vulgar y bromas indecentes.

Bella no puede decidir si le agrada Bree o no.

"Deberíamos dormir," dice Bree, "Mañana será un día largo para ustedes dos ya que van a familiarizarse con la disposición del catillo."

"¿Dónde vas a estar trabajando mañana?" Claire le pregunta.

"En el pabellón médico," responde, "Estoy ahí la mayoría de los días. Estoy… bien familiarizada con uno de los sanadores ahí."

"¿Bien familiarizada?" Claire pregunta, la confusión, clara en su voz.

"Bien familiarizada sexualmente," Bree dice con una risita.

"¡No quiero escuchar más!" Claire chilla, mortificada.

Incluso el rostro de Bella se había calentado al escuchar sus palabras.

"Dejando eso a un lado, no estaba bromeando al decirte que tengas cuidado con la señora Pope," Bree dirige sus palabras a Bella, "Ella es cruel, pero es aún más brutal con los hijos del Sol. Sigue sus instrucciones, y luego mantente alejada de ella."

Bella asiente en comprensión y murmura un gracias al rodarse de cara a la pared. Lua salta a su camastro y se acurruca en Bella. Mientras Bella trata de dormir, acaricia al pequeño animal y desea que sus pensamientos se calmen. Mañana será su primer día oficial de trabajo en el castillo, y no tiene idea de qué esperar.

 **~paloma~**

Bella no sabe cómo, pero ya se ha perdido en la enorme extensión del castillo. Se había levantado una hora más temprano de lo que tenía que hacerlo a fin de darse el tiempo de encontrar su destino, pero sus esfuerzos habían demostrado ser inútiles. Ahora, corre por los pasillos, esperando encontrar una puerta familiar.

Mientras que el castillo Volturi lo sobrepasa en altura y está equipado con escaleras en espiral en pasajes estrechos. El castillo Cullen tiene un sin fin de pasillos. Espera encontrar un rostro familiar para poder llegar a tiempo a dónde tiene que estar. Sin embargo, las posibilidades de ello parecen pocas considerando que Bella solo conoce a dos personas dentro del todo el castillo.

Suelta varias maldiciones en su cabeza mientras se apresura, incapaz de llevar cuenta de la cantidad de vueltas que ha dado desde que dejó su habitación. Le pidió direcciones a un miembro del personal, pero obviamente había malinterpretado la respuesta entregada en culleniano. Cuando la ansiedad la domina, toca su bolsillo en busca de Lua. Entonces recuerda que dejó solo al animal. Supone que tiene, a lo sumo, diez minutos para llegar al patio de los sirvientes. Después de tomarse unos momentos para recuperar el aliento, agarra su falda marrón con su mano y parte de nuevo. Apenas si da cinco pasos más antes de chocar con alguien.

"Mis disculpas," murmura en culleniano. Le había preguntado a Claire unas cuantas frases para que no estuviera completamente ignorante.

"Marca más tus erres," el hombre sugiere con un tono juguetón.

Bella levanta la vista para ver a Alec, con sus hoyuelos siempre presentes. Asustada, le toma unos segundos hacer una reverencia. Su rostro se caliente de inmediato, "Su majestad, lo siento mucho."

"Levántate," le autoriza, "Eres Bella, ¿no es cierto?"

"Sí, señor," responde al enderezarse por completo. Alec solo tiene unos centímetros más que ella en estatura.

"¿Todas tus canciones son volturianas?" Continúa.

"Sí, señor," Bella asiente.

"¿Respondes con algo más que 'sí, señor'?" Alec bromea.

"S-," Bella se ríe, sus nervios se desintegran cuando se da cuenta de su actitud relajada, "Así es, su gracia. Aprendo rápido, pero el culleniano ha resultado ser el idioma más difícil de aprender."

"Permite que se mezclen más tus palabras," aconseja, "No tienes que pronunciar cada consonante como claramente lo haces con el volturiano. Relaja esos bonitos labios tuyos."

Si el rostro de Bella estaba rojo antes, está segura que ahora está de color púrpura, "Gracias, su majestad."

" _Ni ronero_ ," le guiña un ojo, "Ahora, ¿qué te trajo tan lejos de las habitaciones del personal?"

¿Lejos? Bella suelta un gemido breve, antes de recordar sus modales, "Al parecer tomé el camino equivocado, señor. Si no es una molestia, ¿le importaría señalarme en dirección al patio de los sirvientes?"

"No es ninguna molestia," Alec le asegura y le da varias direcciones para recordar. Ella se da cuenta que ni siquiera está remotamente cerca del lugar correcto. "¿Te sirvió de algo?"

"Su ayuda es de gran valor, señor," Bella hace una profunda reverencia en gratitud, "Me disculpo por interrumpir su día."

"Levántate, Bella," dice, "Si encontrarme contigo es una interrupción, entonces espero tener muchas más. Fue un placer."

"Su majestad," ella inclina rápidamente la cabeza cuando él se va.

Afortunadamente, Bella llega a tiempo, a pesar de su desvío y el encuentro con el príncipe. Una parte de ella está deslumbrada por haberse encontrado con Alec, pero ella más que nada sabe que la realeza no actúa diferente de los civiles en los confines de su hogar. Aunque Bella ha visto a muchos ciudadanos arrogantes de clase alta, ha conocido a otros relativamente 'normales'. Cuando Bella llega al patio de los sirvientes, identifica a la gobernanta Pope por sus vestes marrones. Al principio, la señora Pope aparenta ser inofensiva. Es una mujer mayor con la cabeza llena de rizos grises y un rostro con abundantes arrugas. Es varios centímetros más baja que la estatura promedio de Bella, y su complexión parece frágil. Pero en su mano, sujeta el grueso y duro bastón de madera del que Bree le había advertido. Los nervios que Alec había disipado vuelven con toda su fuerza, a medida que Bella se acerca a la señora e inclina su cabeza.

"Preséntate," le ordena a Bella.

" _Sola_ Bella," Bella responde.

La señora Pope arruga la nariz con repulsión, "Agarra eso y sígueme."

La señora Pope cojea a toda prisa, dándole a Bella solo unos cuantos segundos para agarrar los dos cubos. Mientras la señora Pope recorre los pasillos, habla apresuradamente. El golpe de su bastón contra el suelo es como la percusión para el ritmo de sus palabras.

"Hoy vas a lavar cuatro escaleras, cada una con cincuenta escalones. Uno de tus cubos es para el agua, y el otro estrictamente para jabón. Tienes dos cepillos y una espátula. Cuando necesites más agua, ve a esa fuente a la izquierda. No hay tiempo para comer o socializar. Ya que solo vas a trabajar una parte del turno, espero que hayas terminado todo esto al mediodía. ¿Entendiste?"

"Sí, señora," Bella responde.

Deja a Bella al pie de su primera escalera, desapareciendo por el pasillo contrario. Con un suspiro, Bella se pone de rodillas y empieza. No es que no esté acostumbrada a esa labor, pero ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que se le exigió hacerlo. En los primeros años de su encarcelamiento, Sulpicia a menudo la había cargado con tareas tales como lavar ropa y ventanas. Bella las había hecho con gusto, pensando que las cosas podrían ser mucho peor para ella. Pero luego se _habían_ puesto mucho peor. Para mantenerla alejada de todas las otras personas, y para monitorear su comportamiento, Aro la mantuvo confinada. Mientras vivió en la jaula y pocas veces se le liberó, deseó que se le dieran tareas como Sulpicia lo había hecho antes. Ahora, al trabajar en las escaleras, se pregunta cómo había podido trabajar antes con tanta diligencia.

Las escaleras, al estar colocadas cerca de la entrada, eran usadas frecuentemente, y por ello estaban cubiertas de suciedad. Bella trata de mitigar la mueca permanente que tiene al usar la espátula para quitar el lodo. No es de extrañar que las plantas de sus pies descalzos estuvieran tan sucias. Está a mitad de los escalones para cuando la señora Pope regresa. Bella cree que ha cubierto una parte considerable del área por el momento pero queda demostrado que estaba equivocada cuando el bastón de la señora Pope desciende en su tobillo. Sorprendida y adolorida, Bella deja escapar un chillido. La gobernanta le da otro golpe para silenciarla.

"¿Crees que esto es satisfactorio?" Pregunta.

Bella no responde; temerosa de que cualquier respuesta que dé será recibida con otro golpe.

"Esperaba que ya estuvieras en la otra escalera," la vieja sisea, "No tendrás un salario a tu nombre si no trabajas rápido, y no voy a tener una niña tonta en mi personal para ensuciar mi nombre. ¡Apúrate!"

"Sí, señora."

Bella es apenas capaz de contener la ira que bulle en su interior cuando la gobernanta se va. Quita sus temblorosos dedos del cepillo que ha estado apretando en su mano, y trata de calmarse. Nunca había pensado en sí misma como alguien de mal genio, pero últimamente, pareciera que cualquier injusticia la encoleriza. Se pregunta si es porque ahora, en esta nueva vida, tiene la oportunidad de defenderse. Pero también está consciente de que tiene que controlarse porque cualquier acción equivocada podría resultar en su muerte. Se pone de pie para dar algo de alivio a sus articulaciones y alcanza a ver su reflejo en el espejo que cuelga en el pasillo. Con un sobresalto, se da cuenta que sus ojos son de su color negro natural. Los cierra con horror, y desea que vuelvan a ser anaranjados. Deja que pase un minuto antes de abrirlos de nuevo – agradecida de que han vuelto a ser normales.

Bella se fuerza a trabajar más rápido, sin centrarse en la forma en que su falda se vuelve pesada con el agua, y cómo la fría y persistente brisa la congela. Está en la tercera escalera cuando ve a Alec y Charlotte acercándose. Torpemente, hace a un lado sus suministros de limpieza a fin de despejarles el paso. Sus rodillas le duelen al inclinarse en reverencia.

"Sus majestades," los saluda.

"Bella," Alec dice jovialmente, "¿Llegaste a tu destino a tiempo?"

"Sí, señor, lo hice," Bella responde, "Estoy muy agradecida."

"Alec," Charlotte suspira, "¿Tenemos que quedarnos aquí en este frío?"

"Mis sentimientos exactamente," Alec mira a Bella, "Cullenia no es un lugar para estar con la ropa mojada."

"Me cambiaré tan pronto como termine con mis tareas, señor," Bella responde.

"Seguramente pescarás un resfriado antes de eso," continúa él.

"Dijo que se cambiará," Charlotte se mofa, "Déjala que limpie."

"Bella, debo acatar las órdenes de mi hermana," rueda los ojos, "No te quedes mucho tiempo en esa ropa."

"No, su alteza," Bella asiente y una vez más hace una reverencia cuando se van.

La mención de la temperatura había hecho que Bella estuviera doblemente consciente de ello. Ahora tiembla al tallar lo último de la tercera escalera y se mueve hacia la cuarta. Para cuando termina, sus extremidades se sienten rígidas y la piel de sus manos está agrietada. Además de eso, su tobillo palpita donde la señora Pope la había golpeado, y sabe que para mañana, un moretón azul oscuro se haría evidente. Sus dientes castañean cuando tiembla, en su camino de regreso al patio de los sirvientes donde se le puede dar permiso de retirarse por la tarde. Sujeta la orilla de sus faldas para no dejar un rastro de agua al caminar. Sin embargo, está tan concentrada en lo que está detrás de ella, que se encuentra cometiendo el mismo error de esta mañana temprano. Esta vez, levanta la vista hacia el rostro del príncipe heredero.

" _Perradonna_ ," Bella dice con un jadeo. "Su alteza."

Aunque los ojos de Bella se dirigen al suelo, puede sentir la mirada de Edward al penetrar su piel. Sabe que no debe, pero levanta sus ojos para mirar su rostro. Al encontrarse con sus impresionantes rasgos, tiene que bajar la vista una vez más. Se siente avergonzada al estar en su presencia luciendo como está, pero se siente mortificada al haber tocado su ropa inmaculada en su condición. En vez de darle una reprimenda, todo lo que Bella recibe es un gruñido mientras el príncipe se aleja.

Con demasiado frío para pensar más en sus acciones, se escabulle al patio de los sirvientes. Afortunadamente, el resto del viaje es sin novedad, y puede regresar a su habitación sin incidentes. Bella se da prisa a revisar el armario que comparte con Claire y Bree y selecciona un simple vestido de algodón verde oscuro para ponerse después de su baño. Casi corre al cuarto de baño.

Dentro, es recibida por abundante vapor. En seguida, los escalofríos que habían estado sacudiendo su cuerpo disminuyen, y sus músculos se relajan. Porque solo trabaja la mitad del día, a diferencia de la mayoría de los otros trabajadores allí, está sola cuando se sumerge en la masa de agua caliente. Totalmente aliviada, se reclina y piensa en todo lo que ha ocurrido durante el día. Piensa en Alec, en lo encantador que había sido con ella; Charlotte, y su evidente irritabilidad; y cómo Edward la ignoró. Hace una mueca al pensar en la señora Pope, y frota su tobillo. Espera no tener muchos encuentros con la mujer.

Pero desafortunadamente, los tiene. Los siguientes días, Bella se alterna entre seguir las órdenes de la señora Pope, y practicar con los trovadores de la corte. Aprende dos canciones en culleniano, con letra lo bastante fácil para pronunciar. Las otras son clásicos volturianos. Adicionalmente, aprende un par de danzas. Bella había bailado a menudo para Aro en su corte pero había odiado el hacerlo. Su mirada lasciva la había hecho sentir asqueada.

Durante los días, Bella es sometida a cualquiera de las órdenes de la señora Pope, y también al extremo de su bastón. Al final de la semana, sus piernas están cubiertas de moretones, y se pregunta si siquiera tendrá la oportunidad de interpretar sus canciones. Frustrada por su falta de progreso, cae en su cama y se acurruca junto a Lua en su forma de pantera.

"Algunas veces desearía poder ser tú," abraza al enorme gato. La única forma en que los dos quepan en el camastro es al permanecer cerca, "¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí, Lua?"

Lua ronronea y lame el rostro de Bella para confortarla. Poco después, sus orejas se levantan, y se transforma en su forma de pájaro. Bella sabe que es porque alguien está entrando en la habitación.

"¿Bella?" Claire dice al entrar, "¿Con quién estás hablando?"

"Conmigo misma," Bella dice con un suspiro, "¿Volviste temprano?"

"Los Cullen están acogiendo a un huésped hoy, y por eso el chef Banner me permitió descansar antes de que me necesite para servir," Claire le informa, "También se me pidió que te entregara esto."

Le entrega un pergamino blanco a Bella y luego se sienta al pie de la cama. Bella abre con cuidado el mensaje, que lee:

 _Sola Bella,_

 _Su majestad real el rey Felix IX y su majestad la reina Heidi solicitan su entretenimiento durante la cena esta noche._

"¿Nerviosa?" Claire le pregunta.

Bella lo piensa por un momento, "Todavía no, pero imagino que lo estaré."

"Será mejor que uses un vestido largo," sugiere Claire, "Tus moretones son espantosos. Estoy agradecida de que no estoy bajo la supervisión de la gobernanta Pope, pero supongo que los moretones serían menos evidentes en mi piel oscura."

"Ella de verdad es…" Bella busca una palabra.

"¿Una bruja?" Bree provee al entrar a la habitación, "Mis sentimientos exactamente."

Bella tartamudea, "Eso no es-,"

"¿Lo que ibas a decir?" Bree levanta una ceja, "Es lo que estabas pensando. Está bien; todavía no conozco a alguien que opine diferente."

Bella suspira y mira la diversidad de colores en los moretones cubriendo sus piernas. Calcula que tiene como unos diez en total. Los roza con sus dedos y trata de mantener a raya su ira. No tiene caso molestarse por las acciones de la señora Pope cuando Bella tiene algo más importante a tratar.

"¿Qué tienes que vestir para tu actuación?" Claire le pregunta a Bella.

Bella se acerca a su armario compartido y saca el vestido ocre oscuro. Tiene una espalda baja, mangas corridas y el dobladillo se detiene en las rodillas de Bella. Un cinturón de resplandecientes ópalos descansa en su cintura. El vestido es considerablemente inmodesto en vista de que toda la realeza usa vestidos largos hasta los tobillos, y sirvientes usan vestidos que llegan, al menos, a mitad de la pantorrilla. Sin embargo, Bella sabe que no es completamente fuera de lo normal para los artistas, aquellos que bailan, usar vestidos de este largo. Al menos, eso es lo que le había dicho el trovador principal.

"Creo que este es mi uniforme."

Los ojos de Claire se amplían, "Es bastante revelador."

"Cullenia es más tolerante a que las mujeres muestren la piel," Bree se encoje de hombros, "Este vestido es maravilloso. Estoy ansiosa por maquillarte."

"¿Maquillarme?" Bella chilla, "Desde luego que no."

"Bella, te informo, que casi siempre consigo lo que quiero," Bree le guiña un ojo descaradamente. "Además, difícilmente podemos permitir que te presentes frente a los príncipes con un atuendo simple. Además, la familia real está entreteniendo a un invitado – te haré lucir espectacular."

Todo lo que Bella puede hacer es gemir en anticipación.

 **~paloma~**

Bella apenas si puede reconocerse a sí misma cuando se mira en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Su espalda está completamente expuesta, revelando su falsa insignia; su grabado en negro es un marcado contraste con su piel pálida. Afortunadamente, había podido robar a Bree una cantidad extra de maquillaje para cubrir su verdadera insignia en su espalda baja, y los moretones en sus piernas. Arrastra su dedo por una de las muchas trenzas colocadas en su cabellera. Este es el peinado más elaborado que se le ha visto en siglos, y la ironía de lucir así en la posición más baja en su vida no le pasa desapercibida. Por un momento, permite que regresen sus iris naturalmente negros, solo para ver cómo lucen con el grueso delineado color carbón en sus ojos. El resultado es perturbador.

Mientras espera ser llamada, repasa sus pasos de baile. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que bailó para alguien, y aunque ese talento palidece en comparación con su canto, sigue siendo impresionante. Sin embargo, recientemente había aprendido la danza nacional culleniana _Capana_ , en la que, usará campanillas sujetas a su tobillo derecho. Ahora está cómoda con el baile, pero espera poder hacerle justicia.

Finalmente, es momento de su actuación. Los nervios inundan su cuerpo ya que desea desesperadamente complacer a la familia real y a su invitado. Con un pensamiento fugaz, se pregunta quién podría ser su invitado. Después que el vocero le permite entrar, consigue su respuesta.

Bella lo conoce; simplemente no puede ubicarlo en su memoria. Su cabello rubio, nariz recta, y glaciales ojos azules son características demasiado genéricas para identificarlo, y ninguno de sus otros rasgos lo hacen singular. Aun así, está tan sorprendida por su apariencia que está pegada al suelo una vez que la música inicia. En alguna parte de su mente, su consciencia le grita que empiece pero otra parte de ella se rehúsa a desviar sus ojos de la mirada del invitado. La sonrisa de él, que antes era agradable y reconfortante, rápidamente se transforma en una de aparente incomodidad.

La tos de Alec la saca de su estado inmóvil. Ya se ha perdido los primeros segundos de la canción, pero no puede remediarlo. Afortunadamente, puede salvar el resto de la rutina.

Y lo hace. Ejecuta cada uno de los pasos con natural precisión, las campanillas alrededor de sus tobillos suenan al ritmo de la música. El baile es una serie de saltos, giros y patadas que normalmente se hacen con un compañero, pero pueden hacerse solo. Las trenzas de Bella se menean detrás de ella mientras baila, tocando su espalda desnuda con cada paso. Su sonrisa es grande al dar los últimos pasos, y el salón estalla en aplausos.

"Absolutamente glorioso," Alec aplaude con entusiasmo, "¡Baila igual a como lo hacen los nativos!"

Charlotte pone los ojos en blanco al escuchar a su hermano, "¿Siempre debes actuar de esa forma?"

"Doy elogios cuando son merecidos," Alec simplemente se encoje de hombros.

"Alec dice la verdad," el rey expresa finalmente, "Gracias por su actuación, _Sola_ Bella. Puede retirarse."

Bella hace una reverencia antes de dejar la sala. Pero cuando echa un vistazo a la mesa donde está la familia real, nota que su invitado ya no está presente. _Qué extraño_ , piensa, _¿cuándo se fue?_

Ya que hizo su actuación de la noche, es libre de hacer lo que le plazca. Sabe que debe regresar a su habitación, pero en vez de eso se encuentra recorriendo los pasillos iluminados por la luna a fin de encontrar al misterioso invitado. ¿Por qué provocó una reacción como esa en su interior? ¿Por qué se fue en medio de su actuación? ¿Sintió la familiaridad que ella sintió?

Lo ve sentado en el jardín, solo su espalda está visible para ella desde su posición. Se para detrás de uno de los pilares del pasaje techado y espera que no pueda verla. Esa era una de las desventajas del castillo Cullen. Además de las habitaciones, el castillo apenas tiene espacios cerrados. La mayoría de las estructuras de soporte eran pilares que permitían que el exterior se mezclara con el interior. Su corazón palpita contra su pecho mientras lo observa, preguntándose por qué se retiró de la corte a mitad de la cena.

"Algunos consideran que espiar es un crimen," una voz suena detrás de ella. Bella está congelada en su lugar.

Aunque ahora su corazón está martillando contra su caja torácica, su respuesta sale bastante confiada, "Su silenciosa entrada lo hace culpable del mismo crimen."

"No era consciente que podía ser un espía en mi propia casa," su réplica es veloz.

La sangre deja el rostro de Bella cuando finalmente se da la vuelta para ver quién está detrás de ella. Mortificada, se deja caer de rodillas a los pies del príncipe heredero. Agacha su cabeza avergonzada, negándose a mirarlo a los ojos. Con una voz temblorosa, se disculpa.

"Su gracia, perdone mi insolencia," dice efusivamente.

"Responder sin ver es algo imprudente en un castillo," continúa. Bella trata de analizar el tono de su voz a fin de deducir si está realmente en problemas, pero su tono no revela nada.

"Perdone mi estupidez, su majestad," suplica.

"Y respondiste con tanta seguridad además," no se da por enterado de sus disculpas, y por primera vez, Bella cree que puede detectar cierta entonación en su voz.

 _Pero no_ , piensa, _seguramente no puede estar… ¿divertido?_

"No sucederá de nuevo, su alteza," le asegura.

"¿Conoces a Sir Carlisle?" Pregunta.

"No, su gracia," responde.

"¿Seguramente tienes otros pasatiempos para divertirte?" Edward la incita. Bella no está segura si él espera que le responda, así que permanece callada. Su única reacción es hacer una mueca por el dolor sordo que el suelo le provoca a sus rodillas.

"Puedes levantarte."

Hace lo que dice, pero mantiene la vista fija en el suelo. El silencio se prolonga entre ellos, uno tan incómodo que Bella no puede evitar levantar la vista para ver al príncipe. Su mirada calculadora la asusta. Pocas veces ve al príncipe, pero cuando lo hace, está normalmente inexpresivo. Baja la mirada una vez más, y se niega a levantar la vista otra vez.

"Puedes retirarte," Edward dice finalmente.

"Por supuesto, su alteza," Bella murmura rápidamente antes de escabullirse.

Su corazón regresa finalmente a su ritmo normal para cuando entra a su habitación. Lua vuela de inmediato hacia ella y aterriza en su hombro. Se da cuenta por la oleada de imágenes que Lua le proyecta que el pájaro estaba ansioso mientras esperaba su regreso. Mientras está segura que Lua disfruta la libre extensión de los jardines de los Cullen, el pájaro está más cómodo en presencia de Bella.

Bella suelta un suspiro tembloroso al subir en su camastro con el pájaro posicionado cerca de su cuello. No sabe por qué el encuentro con el príncipe la dejó sintiéndose muy agotada, pero así fue. Está cerca a quedarse dormida cuando Bree y Claire entran a la habitación. Silencian sus risas cuando ven el cuerpo de Bella.

"Te ves positivamente muerta," Bree declara, sin tener la costumbre de endulzar nada.

En su modo más prudente, Claire dice, "Imagino que debes estar cansada por tu actuación. Estuviste magnífica."

"No, está totalmente pálida," Bree continúa, "¿Estás enferma?"

Bella sacude su cabeza, preguntándose si debería confiar en sus dos compañeras de cuarto. Mientras que ahora disfruta de la compañía de las dos muchachas – sí, Bella estaba sorprendida de que creciera su cariño por Bree en tan corto tiempo – encuentra difícil el abrirse a ellas. Había pasado tanto tiempo en soledad en el castillo de Aro que a menudo dudaba de su habilidad de interactuar socialmente. No es de ayuda el que tenga el peso de su secreto sobre sus hombros y a menudo siente que está siendo deshonesta con ellas. Además, Claire y Bree están formando consistentemente una afinidad entre ellas que Bella siente como si se entrometiera.

"¿Bueno?" Bree insiste, "¿Estás enferma?"

Bella suspira, "El príncipe Edward me reprendió."

Mientras que Claire tiene una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, Bree se ve muy divertida. Bree solo es capaz de mantenerse callada por un par de segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas.

"¿Edward te reprendió?" Se echó a reír.

"¿Tienes que referirte a ellos por sus nombres de pila?" Claire resopla.

"Los conozco desde la infancia; hace mucho perdimos esas formalidades," Bree pone los ojos en blanco antes de volver su atención hacia Bella, "Entonces, ¿te ves así porque Edward fue cortante contigo? Edward es posiblemente el más compasivo de los Cullen. Es solo que es horriblemente torpe con extraños, y da la impresión de ser grosero. No te lo tomes personal."

"No, me lo merecía," Bella le informa, "Sin saberlo, le hablé con rudeza. ¿Crees que tome acción contra mí?"

"A fin de que tome acción tendría que importarle," Bree resopla, "A Edward difícilmente le perturba algo. Estarás bien."

Bella espera desesperadamente que sea verdad. Imagina que sería difícil proteger a los Cullen si la mandan a otra provincia. Tiene que ganarse el favor del príncipe heredero y no perderlo.

El problema es, ¿cómo podría ser capaz de lograr esa proeza si está tan intimidada por él?

* * *

 _ **Terminología**_

 _ **Ni ronero –**_ _Estar determinado [Culleniano]_

 _ **O'vrasi –**_ _amargo, líquido forxiano._

 _ **Perradonna –**_ _Disculpe/ mis disculpas [Culleniano]_

 _ **Capana dance –**_ _danza nacional de Cullenia, en la que la bailarina usa una serie de campanillas en su pie derecho, y suena las campanas al ritmo de la música. La danza puede ser interpretada con un compañero, o solo, y a menudo se baila durante los festivales o fiestas grand_ _ **es.**_

 _ **Sola/Luna –**_ _son prefijos como Srita/Señora/Señor. Excepto que indica si la persona es un hijo del Sol (Sola) o un hijo de la Luna (Luna). No hay un requerimiento estricto para usar esos prefijos a no ser que lo pida la realeza o alguien de posición más alta. De otra manera, uno puede rehusarse a revelar su origen, pero la mayoría de las personas no lo hacen._

* * *

 _ **Y sí, apareció el príncipe Edward, y el príncipe Alec y la princesa Charlotte. ¿Será uno de ellos el otro guardián? Y si sí, ¿cuál? Todavía faltan varias cosas por descubrir en esta historia. Como lo dice arriba del capítulo, iniciamos la segunda parte de esta historia, paloma (pigeon en inglés) Yo considero que cada una representa una fase en la transformación de Bella a un guardián, ¿ustedes qué opinan? Ella ya inició ahora su nueva vida en Cullenia, pero todavía tiene que averiguar de qué tiene que salvar a los Cullen y de qué forma. ¿Y notaron la presencia de alguien más en la historia? Como siempre, espero ansiosa sus comentarios, me encanta leer sus teorías, muchas muy atinadas. Como diría mi querida Beta Eri, tienen buena comprensión lectora ;) Así que espero saber su opinión de este capítulo. Como habrán notado este estuvo más largo que los demás, por eso me tardé un poco, además que estos días son de mucho trabajo para mí, pero haré lo que pueda por mantener el paso.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Isabelfromnowon, Brenda Cullenn, Merce, Srher Evans, nnuma76, shamyx, DenniChavez, Techu, Angel twilighter, Tata XOXO, kaja0507, Antonia, LicetSalvatore, tulgarita, Paz, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, ariyasy, Adriu, Kabum, lizdayanna, carolaaproboste.v, Wawis Cullen, Bells Lopez, Lady Grigori, Maribel, jovipattinson, , Pili, Yeraldin499, calvialexa, bellaliz, lucila cullen grey, Clau Martnez, injoa, Pam Malfoy Black, rjnavajas, lagie, Ericastelo, erizo ikki, LeidaJim, bbluelilas, Sully YM, Manligrez, Aredhel Isile, Roxy Sanchez, glow0718, Gabriela Cullen, Mafer, solecitopucheta, EmmaBe, Shikara65, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_

 _ **PD. A quienes leen Fire And Ice, no se desesperen ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo.**_


	9. Paloma: Capítulo IX

**Por si lo olvidaron, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de** **Christie Hart** **, yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo, gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

 **N.T. A pesar de estar enfermita mi querida Eri hizo lo que pudo para tener esto listo. Gracias amiga y espero que te mejores *besos***

* * *

 **Parte II: Paloma**

 **Capítulo 9**

"Esto es ridículo," Bella bufa, al mismo tiempo que se incorpora en la mesa de examinación de mármol, "No estoy enferma."

"Estás respirando con dificultad solo por subirte a esa mesa," Bree rueda los ojos, "y probablemente tendré que bajarte."

"No harás tal cosa," Bella le advierte, "No te lo permitiré."

"Eres valiente al pensar que puedes ganar contra una mujer con súper fuerza," un hombre se ríe entre dientes al entrar en la sala.

Bella observa al hombre corpulento; su impecable piel color azul oscuro se estira sobre sus músculos definidos. La blancura de sus dientes contrasta con lo oscuro de su piel, pero sus brillantes ojos azules lucen bien con sus rasgos. Es devastadoramente atractivo, y Bella no puede evitar sonrojarse bajo su mirada. Sin embargo, su reacción no es nada comparada con la de Claire.

A pesar de que Bella sabe que Claire ha visto al médico antes, tal parece que su amiga no ha aprendido a controlar su evidente simpatía por él. Los ojos rojos de Claire no dejan el cuerpo del médico un segundo, y su boca parece estar congelada permanentemente en forma de una pequeña 'o'.

"Soy Quil Ateara," el médico saluda a Bella, "Y el hombre que va entrar en los siguientes tres segundos es mi hermano, James."

"¿Siempre debes anunciar mi entrada?" Un equivalente a Quil con piel roja entra, una sonrisa brillante en su rostro a pesar de su comentario molesto. Es casi increíble. Quil y James comparten exactamente los mismos rasgos, hasta el grado de que si no fuera por el distinto color de piel sería imposible diferenciarlos.

Bree recibe a James con un entusiasta beso, entrelazando su cuerpo con el suyo como si no lo hubiese visto la noche anterior. La vista hace que Bella desvíe la mirada avergonzada, sin estar acostumbrada a tan evidentes demostraciones de afecto. No cree que alguna vez haya visto a una pareja besarse de la forma en que lo hacen James y Bree. El mundo a su alrededor desaparece cuando se involucran con entusiasmo en el otro, James acaricia despacio la espalda baja de Bree, y Bree mece sus caderas hacia las suyas. El rostro de Bella se enciende por la incomodidad.

"Te he pedido que no hagas eso cerca de mí," Quil casi grita, provocando que los dos se aparten.

"¡Cuando están así de cerca, puedo sentir lo que él siente!"

"Entonces, con mucha más razón deberías de disfrutarlo," dice Bree cortante, al mismo tiempo que se aparta a regañadientes de un James sin remordimientos.

Queriendo romper con la evidente incomodidad en la habitación, Claire trata de reenfocar la atención de todos en la cuestión que los ocupa, "Ella es Bella. Es…,"

Bella da un respingo cuando Quil coloca una mano contra su frente, su tacto frío es una sensación calmante contra su piel caliente.

Han pasado unos días desde su actuación para los Cullen y su encuentro personal con Edward, y al parecer su salud ha ido decayendo constantemente. Cada mañana despierta con una mente confusa, y se agota fácilmente incluso por el más leve de los esfuerzos.

Había sido necesario mucho convencimiento de parte de Claire, pero Bella al fin accedió a ver a los médicos. Sin embargo, nunca imaginó lo extraordinario de las habilidades de los gemelos. Mientras Quil mantiene su mano en su frente, sus ojos cambian a un tono de púrpura, y empieza a murmurar palabras que suenan sin sentido para Bella. Es solo hasta que James empieza a hablar que Bella es consciente de la magnitud de su conexión. Lo que sea que Quil detecte de Bella, James lo siente y enumera en consecuencia.

"Temperatura alta, bajo nivel de azúcar, sensibilidad elevada de la piel, deshidratación, ritmo cardiaco acelerado," James enumera hasta que Quil desconecta su mano de la piel de Bella.

"Posiblemente podría ser gripe," Quil sugiere, "¿Dices que te has sentido inusitadamente cansada?"

"No me sorprende," Bree rueda los ojos, "Entre sus prácticas, actuaciones, y la señora Pope, está estresada."

"En realidad no es-," Bella trata de interrumpir.

"Ella prácticamente hace que Bella trabaje un día completo en medio día," Claire interrumpe.

"Eso podría explicar tu cansancio," dice James, "Aunque, la medida de tus pobres signos vitales es peculiar. El agotamiento regular no debería afectar _tan_ severamente."

"¿Cuál es tu don?" Quil pregunta.

Bella se tensa, tomada por sorpresa por la pregunta, y preguntándose por qué quiere saber ese detalle. También tiene que recordarse, cuál de sus habilidades está usando para su nueva identidad, ya que no puede arriesgarse a ser inconsistente. Sin embargo, su memoria parece empeorar a medida que pasan los días. No puede evitar pensar que tal vez, en realidad, se está enfermando…

"Telequinesis," Claire provee la respuesta emocionada, "Una vez la vi levantar a un hombre grande-,"

"¿Por qué es eso relevante? ¿Crees que tenga _aurimento_?" Pregunta Bree.

"¿ _Aurimento_?" Bella busca sus rostros para ver si sus expresiones pueden darle alguna idea de qué están hablando.

"Eso es lo que se siente," Quil dice, la confusión clara en su voz.

"¿Qué es eso?" Afortunadamente, Claire hace la pregunta que ha estado esperando en la lengua de Bella.

"A menudo, cuando usas excesivamente tus habilidades o las usas por un largo periodo de tiempo, enfrentas un total desgaste de energía. En casos leves provoca agotamiento, pero en casos extremos, puede ser la causa de coma."

Bella está agradecida que Quil ya no esté tocándola porque sabe que hubiera sentido la forma en que se aceleró su pulso al escuchar sus palabras. Han pasado unas cuantas semanas desde la última vez que estuvo en su forma natural, y nunca se le había ocurrido que permanecer en esta apariencia alterada mermaría toda su energía. Pero no hay un lugar para que se transforme sin arriesgarse a quedar expuesta. Su propia habitación está fuera de discusión considerando que Bree y Claire entran y salen durante el día, y no hay otra área privada en la que Bella pueda transmutarse sin revelar su identidad.

 _¿Pero qué me va a pasar?_ Bella empieza a preocuparse.

"¿Usas tu telequinesis mientras trabajas?" James dirige su pregunta hacia Bella, "Eso podría explicarlo todo."

Una vez más, Bella no sabe cómo responder.

"Está bien si lo haces," James la tranquiliza, "Usar tus habilidades en el castillo Cullen no está prohibido."

"Me volvería loca si no pudiera usar la mía," dice Bree, "La mayoría de las personas usan las suyas a diario, solo requiere ser equilibrado."

"Bueno, no lo hago," Bella miente, "Debo estar desacostumbrada al trabajo. Siento haberlos preocupado para nada."

"No es 'nada'," Claire habla, "De verdad te ves exhausta."

Bella suspira y se baja de la mesa, balaceándose sobre sus pies cuando toca el suelo. Claire la estabiliza y le da una mirada significativa. No importa. No hay forma de que Bella remedie el agotamiento a menos que se transforme. Se promete a sí misma que encontrará el tiempo para hacerlo, pero hasta entonces tendrá que arreglárselas.

"¿Vas a comer el almuerzo con nosotros hoy?" Claire le pregunta en voz baja.

Bella sacude su cabeza, "Hoy no."

"¿Cuándo?" Bree suspira decepcionada, "Casi no te vemos con el horario que tienes."

Bella se encoge de hombros, "No me emociona la idea de sentarme en el patio y tener a la realeza haciendo de chaperón mientras como."

James frunce el ceño, "Seguramente sabes que los Cullen no son así. A ellos les gusta interactuar con el personal—esa es la razón de tener almuerzos al aire libre en el patio."

"Aun así, no los acompañaré hoy," Bella declara con firmeza.

Ignora las mirada que intercambian Claire y Bree, y sale del dispensario. A decir verdad, ella sabe que los Cullen son resueltamente atentos, y mientras que ha interactuado escasamente con Charlotte, sus encuentros con el rey, la reina, y Alec habían sido placenteros en la última semana. El verdadero problema es Edward. En tanto que, antes, había evitado los almuerzos en el patio por el cansancio, ahora evita vigorosamente al príncipe heredero. Sus mejillas todavía se calientan al pensar en ser regañada por él, y no cree que su orgullo pueda soportar otro golpe, ni siquiera para tolerar la muy importante ocasión que es el almuerzo en el castillo Cullen.

Todos los días a la hora del almuerzo, la corte y sus sirvientes conversan en el jardín norte cerca del salón del trono. Los Cullen asisten a menudo y aprovechan la oportunidad para interactuar con los miembros de su personal. Bella ha visto todo el evento pero solo una vez de paso, pero puede entender por qué Bree y Claire querrían que estuviera presente. Durante la hora, el colorido jardín del norte es saturado con conversaciones animadas y risa cálida. La barrera entre 'realeza' y 'sirvientes' se rompe, y la corte disfruta la hermosura de estar en la presencia del otro. El ambiente evoca la camaradería forxiana, y cuando Bella lo presenció, sintió nostalgia por la nación que había capturado su corazón. Dicho esto, Bella en realidad no se siente que hubiese asegurado su posición en la corte hasta ahora. No es más que una recién llegada—una recién llegada que ya había hablado de más frente al príncipe heredero.

Esa es la razón por la que se encuentra en el jardín de Charlotte, un hermoso tramo de vegetación localizado en medio del castillo. Como si los abundantes jardines y laberintos ubicados en los terrenos del castillo no fueran indicación suficiente del amor de Heidi por la vida vegetal, el castillo tiene colocados tres jardines principales en el ala sur, el centro, y el ala norte. Difieren en tamaño, siendo el jardín norte el más grande ya que está justo a un lado del salón del trono y se usa a menudo para entretener a los invitados. El jardín más pequeño está situado cerca del alojamiento de los sirvientes como un lugar tranquilo para descansar en medio del trabajo. Por último está el jardín de Charlotte, ubicado en el centro del castillo y dividido en dos secciones. Sin duda, tiene la más interesante disposición de bancas y estructuras de piedra que casi no parecen encajar. Bella se sienta en una de las bancas que está en una arcada frente al lado este del castillo. Mientras que el frente y los costados del castillo Cullen están vestidos de vegetación, la parte trasera da hacia el mar. Un pequeño tramo de pasto separa los arcos de su muro trasero y la arena blanca que inicia la playa. Aún tiene que aventurarse de verdad hacia ese magnífico paisaje, pero Bella ha escuchado que la blanca arena pura es increíblemente suave, y que el agua es sorprendentemente fría.

No hay restricciones sobre quién puede entrar a cada patio durante el día, así que Bella se sienta y come una manzana libremente. Sus pensamientos son intrascendentes. La mayor parte de su día ya está saturado con las especulaciones del personal a su alrededor y tratando de detectar pistas de la profecía de Alice. Así que, está vez, se permite pensar en cosas tontas como su siguiente peinado para cuando actúe o lo que estará haciendo Lua para entretenerse. Una vez que termina con su fruta, Bella se recarga contra el pilar del arco. Tiene toda la intención de centrarse en la impresionante vista frente a ella, pero le gana el agotamiento. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado antes de que le estén dando golpecitos para despertarla. La mortificación la invade al ver la expresión divertida de Alec.

"No quería molestarte, pero pensé que debería informarte que el periodo del almuerzo ya terminó."

Bella se apresura a ponerse de pie, y se inclina en reverencia, "Su alteza."

"Prefiero príncipe Alec cuando estemos en privado," se ríe entre dientes, "Puedes levantarte."

Bella levanta su cabeza y se incorpora de su reverencia. Los movimientos, junto con la repentina interrupción de su sueño provoca que se balancee insegura. Alec la estabiliza al agarrar su codo y evitar que se caiga. Su preocupación es evidente cuando pregunta.

"¿Estás bien?"

Bella asiente antes soltarse delicadamente de su agarre, "Debo haberme levantado demasiado rápido. Mis disculpas, príncipe Alec."

"Te ves horrible," responde. Casi como si se diera cuenta de lo descortés que sonaron sus palabras, trastabilla para corregirse, "Lo que quiero decir es que te ves enferma. De verdad eres una chica muy hermosa, pero te ves totalmente exhausta-,"

La risita de Bella lo interrumpe, "No me ofendió, príncipe Alec. Y le agradezco el cumplido."

Alec suspira de alivio, "En cualquier caso, realmente te ves enferma. Deberías volver a tu cuarto a descansar. ¿Has visitado el pabellón médico?"

"Lo hice esta mañana, señor," Bella le informa, "Y se me ha declarado saludable. Estoy bien para trabajar, pero le agradezco su preocupación."

Alec está notablemente disconforme, pero no dice más del asunto. En vez de eso, se despide de Bella, y se dirige hacia las escaleras que conducen a su habitación. Cuando se va, Bella coloca una mano sobre la banca detrás de ella para estabilizarse y promete que no permitirá que su enfermedad la derrumbe. No puede; las vidas de los Cullen dependen de ella.

 **~paloma~**

La semana concluye con Bella acurrucada en su cama, quedándose dormida y despertando del sueño. Por primera vez, tiene la noche para ella sola, ya que una vez más Claire y Bree desaparecieron juntas. Después de los días aparentemente interminables de limpiar y luego cantar, no planea dejar su camastro. Lua se queda con ella, metida baja su brazo.

En las primeras horas de la mañana, finalmente se obliga a levantarse y aventurarse al baño. Los corredores están iluminados por el resplandor de la luna, y los únicos sonidos son sus pasos y el susurro de las flores. Evacúa rápidamente, sin querer estar mucho tiempo fuera de su cama en el aire helado nocturno. En su camino de regreso, ve a dos figuras sentadas en el jardín sur, y aunque el regaño de Edward todavía sigue fresco en sus oídos, no puede evitar escabullirse detrás de un pilar y escuchar la conversación entre la mucama personal de Charlotte y su soldado personal.

"Ella es tan insolente," Carmen, la mucama, habla, "Todo el tiempo se queja y me da órdenes."

"Ese es tu trabajo," el soldado, Demetri, dice, "¿Qué pensabas que se requería de una mucama personal?"

"Desde luego, no que fuera el perro faldero de la princesa," Carmen bufa, "Si me pellizca una vez más-,"

"Frena tus palabras," Demetri la interrumpe con brusquedad, "Sabes muy bien que pronunciar palabras tan insignificantes es considerado traición."

Al escuchar eso, Bella sale corriendo a su habitación y trata de olvidar lo que escuchó. No le desilusiona pensar que alguien habla mal de la realeza, pero no hubiera imaginado que lo haría con tanta ligereza. Se siente inquieta por haber sido parte del intercambio, las desagradables palabras sobre la princesa repitiéndose en su mente. Con la esperanza de que el sueño borrará el encuentro de su consciencia, Bella sube de nuevo a su camastro y cierra los ojos.

 **~paloma~**

Al siguiente día, a Bella se le llama al salón de prácticas para preparar otra noche de entretenimiento para la familia real y su invitado. Su estado de debilidad está siendo cada vez más evidente para ella, cuando tareas diarias se vuelven gravosas. Es capaz de practicar un par de horas antes de que se vea forzada a descansar.

"¿No se siente bien, _Sola_ Bella?" El flautista pregunta.

Bella sacude su cabeza, "Simplemente estoy cansada-,"

Un golpe en la puerta la interrumpe, y poco después, Carmen aparece. Bella se encrespa al verla, recordando el resentido intercambio que había escuchado esa mañana temprano. Mientras Carmen bien podría ser una persona decente, Bella no sabe si desea asociarse con una mujer tan imprudente. De verdad, ¿quién se atrevería a hablar mal de la familia real en espacios abiertos?

"Su alteza, la princesa Charlotte, ha solicitado estar presente en su práctica," Carmen anuncia, "¿Está dispuesta?"

Es una pregunta, pero Bella sabe que no tiene opción, "Por supuesto."

Charlotte entra lentamente, observando el salón a su alrededor. Bella supone que nunca antes ha estado en los salones de práctica, o probablemente ni siquiera había entrado al área de los sirvientes. Se pregunta qué tan a menudo los visita la realeza para ver los asuntos de su personal. Bella le preguntaría a Charlotte, pero ha escuchado muchas cosas sobre el temperamento de la joven real, y no quiere averiguar si los rumores son verdad.

"Continúa," dice Charlotte, su voz trasmitiendo un tono de aburrimiento, pero sus ojos mostrando otra cosa.

Una sensación de pavor inunda a Bella. Solo a ella podría pasarle que el día que está lastimosamente débil es el día que Charlotte escogiera para estar presente en su práctica. Reúne las fuerzas para ponerse de pie, y le señala al flautista que inicie. A medida que las notas flotan en el aire, Bella mueve su cuerpo con agilidad, sus movimientos fluidos traduciéndose incluso a la punta de sus dedos. Permite que la música la llene y guíe sus acciones, abrumándola hasta el punto que casi olvida que hay otros en la sala. La conclusión de la melodía la deja sin aliento… e incapaz de levantarse.

"¡ _Sola_ , Bella!" El flautista se acerca presuroso a la chica derrumbada.

Afortunadamente, Bella no había caído inconsciente. Simplemente sus piernas decidieron abandonarla. Deja escapar una risa nerviosa al tomar la mano del flautista, ignorando la penetrante mirada de Charlotte.

"Su alteza, me disculpo," dice Bella.

Charlotte levanta una ceja, "Disculparte por desvanecerte es absurdo. ¿Estás enferma?"

"No, su alteza," Bella lo niega, "Creo que solo estoy cansada."

"Debes descansar antes de la actuación de esta noche," dice Charlotte.

"Aprecio su preocupación, pero eso no es necesario, su alteza," Bella responde.

"Insisto," el tono de Charlotte se escucha rotundo, "De hecho, te acompaño a tus aposentos."

Carmen se ve igual de sorprendida que Bella, pero sabe bien que no debe objetar. Charlotte mantiene un paso lento para que Bella camine junto a ella, y de vez en cuando, la mira de soslayo con sus ojos verde menta. Los nervios hormiguean en la piel de Bella en la forma de transpiración—se pregunta por qué la princesa ha tomado un repentino interés en ella.

"¿Practicas a menudo?" Charlotte pregunta de pronto.

"¿Disculpe, alteza?" La voz de Bella se quiebra por la ansiedad.

"¿Practicas tus danzas a menudo?" Charlotte pregunta de nuevo, al parecer molesta por tener que repetirse.

"Sí, su alteza," responde Bella.

Charlotte no dice nada más el resto de su caminata. Bella no puede evitar notar unas cuantas cosas sobre la muchacha junto a ella. Aunque solo tiene quince años, camina con el porte de una mujer y habla de la misma forma. Sus rasgos revelan su juventud, pero su alma dice lo contrario. En general, lo más desalentador que Bella podía sentir de la joven era descontento. Al llegar a la puerta de Bella, el sonido de la dura voz de Charlotte sorprende a Bella.

"Me gustaría aprender a bailar," dice Charlotte, "Enséñame."

"Mi Lady, no tiene tiempo durante la semana-,"

"¿Me estás diciendo qué hacer?" Charlotte silencia en seguida a Carmen.

La boca de Bella se abre en _shock_ , pero la cierra antes de que Charlotte pueda notarlo. Se encuentra asintiendo en respuesta, ya que está demasiado aturdida para hablar.

"Muy bien, me uniré a ti la próxima semana."

Se va antes de que Bella pueda responder, pero Bella todavía se asegura de hacer una reverencia para mostrar su respeto. Una vez que Charlotte desaparece, y Bella está en la privacidad de su propia habitación, libera un suspiro tembloroso.

 _¿Por qué solicitaría la princesa Charlotte que yo le enseñara?_

Bella sube a su cama mientras trata de razonar el extraño acontecimiento. Lua está en una esquina de la ventana y observar a Bella, trinando de vez en cuando para recordarle a su dueña su presencia. Todo el tiempo, Bella se habla en voz alta, esperando ganar claridad al expresar sus pensamientos.

"No sé, Lua," Bella suspira, "Esto es peculiar. La princesa se ha destacado en aprendizaje y ejecución como su habilidad – en realidad no necesita un maestro para nada. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es ver que lo hagan una vez, y entonces puede perfeccionarlo en unos cuantos intentos. No me necesita."

Suspira y divaga, a sabiendas que, mientras su acompañante es maravillosamente leal, Lua no puede proveerle ninguna percepción. Decide escribirle una carta a Alice, esperando recibir en respuesta una que traiga algún esclarecimiento. Afortunadamente, el palacio usa transportadores para entregar el correo, de modo que si deja su carta en el tazón del correo esta noche, puede recibir su respuesta en unos cuantos días.

 _Querida Alice,_

 _Mi tiempo en el palacio parece pasar rápidamente. He estado aquí por un par de semanas y me siento inútil. No sé absolutamente nada más ahora sobre los Cullen o el palacio que cuando llegué. De hecho, estoy si es posible más confundida. Si tienes algún consejo-,_

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose alerta a Bella de la entrada de alguien. Velozmente mete la carta y el lapicero en un cajón y empieza a trenzar su cabello como distracción. Pronto Claire y Bree dan la vuelta a la esquina, hablando en susurros. Antes de darse cuenta de la presencia de Bella, alcanza a escuchar el final de su conversación.

 _Isse ono ere troperi periolo_ … Se están volviendo demasiado peligrosos.

Por un momento, Bella dudo de sí misma, insegura de sus habilidades para traducir debido a desventaja al hablar Culleniano. Pero por la expresión de sorpresa, seguida de cautela, que cruzan el rostro de Claire y Bree, sabe que escuchó correctamente. Sin embargo, las dos actúan rápidamente como si no hubiesen dicho nada fuera de lo ordinario. Entablan conversación con Bella, distrayéndola con preguntas triviales.

No funciona.

Bella no puede deshacerse de la sensación de que no conoce a sus supuestas amigas tan bien como pensaba. Sintiéndose enormemente inquieta, decide descansar su mente. Se duerme con Lua junto a ella, y su espalda vuelta hacia Bree y Claire.

Despierta sola en la habitación, empapada en sudor frío, y su cuerpo punzando por el dolor. A pesar de esto, logra levantarse y ponerse su vestuario de actuación. Lento, pero seguro, cubre su insignia en su espalda baja, y luego realza sus rasgos usando el resto del maquillaje. En vez de crear un estilo elaborado como lo hizo la primera vez que actuó, se decide por hacerse una cola de caballo alta. Está a unos segundos de terminar cuando Claire vuelve a entrar a la habitación.

"¿Estás segura de poder actuar esta noche?" Claire pregunta.

Bella intenta no verse afectada por su presencia, pero en verdad, ahora está recelosa de la muchacha. "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Realmente te ves enferma, Bella," nota ella, "Estoy segura que los Cullen entenderán si necesitas descansar."

Bella sacude su cabeza con vehemencia, "Voy a bailar. Y apreciaría que no dijeras que me veo horrible en cualquier oportunidad tengas."

Claire asiente avergonzada, "Muy bien. Te traje esto."

En sus manos, Claire sostiene una diadema de flores quemadas color naranja que coinciden perfectamente con el color del vestido de Bella. Con un leve sentimiento de culpa al haberle hablado a Claire con brusquedad, Bella acepta. Le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta, esperando que pueda servir como una disculpa. Sin embargo, un molesto presentimiento de que algo está mal con Claire persiste incluso después de que su amiga se va.

Una hora después, Bella está en el perímetro del salón del trono, esperando ser llamada para su interpretación. Debajo de su diadema de flores, su frente está resbaladiza por el sudor, y parece no poder quedarse de pie por mucho tiempo sin que sus ojos se cierren. A decir verdad, no sabe cómo va a hacer su interpretación en su estado pero ruega por tener éxito.

El presentador la llama, y ella se encamina al centro del salón. Muy parecido a la vez anterior, la familia real está en una mesa elevada, con el rey en la cabecera, y su invitado de honor sentado a su derecha. Es Sir Carlisle una vez más, y está vez Bella sabe que no debe mirarlo. Cuando la música empieza, se lanza de lleno en su baile.

Es una rutina alegre, una que la tiene girando, dando saltos, incluso haciendo piruetas algunas veces. Empieza a perder energía al llegar al final de la melodía, pero no permite que sus movimientos flaqueen. Por fin, suenan las notas finales, y está agradecida por el sosiego; en su mente, el mundo gira a su alrededor. Nota que todos ellos, salvo por Charlotte y Edward, tienen sonrisas en sus rostros. Charlotte, como siempre, se ve ridículamente aburrida, y Edward… por extraño que parezca, Edward no está por ningún lado.

"¡Maravilloso, absolutamente maravilloso!" Felix la felicita.

Se inclina temblorosa en una reverencia, "Gracias, su majestad."

"Creo que me gustaría ver otro," Alec habla.

El pavor inunda a Bella al pensar en el inicio de otra melodía. Apenas había sido capaz de terminar la anterior, y no está muy segura de cuánto tiempo pueda permanecer de pie. Ruega que los Cullen le permitan retirarse rápidamente para poder recostarse.

"¿Tienes otra que puedas compartir con nosotros, _Sola_ Bella?" Alec le pregunta.

Bella está por hablar cuando, inesperadamente, Charlotte la interrumpe, "Deseo comer en silencio."

Alec le lanza a Charlotte una mirada confusa, "¿Disculpa? ¿Tú, quién habló con tanto entusiasmo de la última interpretación de _Sola_ Bella?"

"Dije, que deseo comer en silencio," Charlotte repite, pronunciando enfáticamente cada palabra.

El salón se queda en silencio. La corte definitivamente está acostumbrada a la actitud demandante de Charlotte, pero muy raras veces la usa tan públicamente contra sus hermanos. Sin embargo, siendo la persona tranquila que Alec es, simplemente le rueda los ojos.

"Muy bien, Charlotte," Alec dice con un suspiro al mismo tiempo que le hace un gesto a Bella para que se retire, "Supongo que tendré que esperar. Gracias por su interpretación, querida animadora."

"Lo hiciste bien," la reina Heidi concuerda antes de informarle, "Puedes retirarte, _Sola_ Bella."

Después de hacer una reverencia, Bella escapa velozmente del salón del trono. Solo logra dar unos cuantos pasos hacia un pasillo vacío cuando empieza a tambalearse. Con sus piernas débiles, se mueve hacia un pilar para poner su peso contra él. _¿Por qué da vueltas la habitación?_ Piensa desesperadamente. Su cabeza está abarrotada, su piel sudorosa, y _no, no, no_ , un constante flujo de sangre empieza a salir de su nariz. Rápidamente lleva su mano a su rostro y trata de atrapar las gotas antes de que caigan. Sus pasos torpes son apresurados, al distanciarse del salón del trono. Desafortunadamente, no logra llegar muy lejos.

Bella gime cuando se estrella en un cuerpo duro, un escenario que se ha vuelto muy familiar para ella. No tiene que levantar la vista para saber quién es. En un intento de ocultar su rostro, vacilante se inclina en una reverencia pero mantiene una mano en su boca.

"Su alteza," murmura detrás de su mano.

"¿Siempre tengo que encontrarte en circunstancias tan peculiares?" Edward pregunta, ya sonando aburrido con su encuentro.

"Me disculpo, su alteza," Bella responde velozmente, esperando que siga su camino. Puede sentir la sangre empezando a deslizarse por su brazo.

"Por el contrario, estoy empezando a esperarlo—¿ _estás sangrando_?" Edward lo nota, su tono desinteresado cambiando a uno de preocupación.

"No, señor," lo niega, incluso cuando la evidencia chorrea por su piel.

Entonces, Edward hace lo último que Bella espera que haga. La agarra por el otro brazo y empieza a tirar de ella detrás de él. Serpentean juntos por los pasillos, tomando una ruta desconocida para Bella. Es solo cuando llegan a las enormes puertas, con incrustaciones de oro que Bella se aleja.

"No puedo entrar allí, su alteza," se rehúsa.

"En el tiempo que te conozco, me has acusado de espiar, me has mentido, y negado mis deseos," Edward dice, su voz amenazadora, "¿Olvidas quién soy, _Sola_ Bella?"

Al saber que tiene razón, no se resiste cuando la mete a la habitación, pasando las miradas curiosas de los guardias que vigilan su puerta. En el momento que suelta su brazo y desaparece en otra habitación, ella se queda inmóvil en medio de su alcoba, con cuidado de no tocar nada. Una parte de ella no puede asimilar que está en los aposentos del príncipe Edward, y otra parte no quiere. ¿Cómo es que he empeorado todo?

"No me obligues a ir por ti, _Sola_ Bella," Edward la llama desde la otra habitación.

Se apresura hacia el lugar por el que había desaparecido y se da cuenta que es el baño. Se maravilla al ver la gran amplitud del mismo—los aposentos de ella podrían caber fácilmente en esta simple habitación. Incluso en su tiempo de vivir en Volturia no había sido expuesta a este tipo lujoso de vida. Bella siente que ensuciaría cualquier cosa que tocara.

"Siéntate," Edward hace un gesto hacia el borde de la bañera. Hace lo que le pide, sin querer desobedecerlo más esta noche.

"Realmente aprecio esto, su alteza," empieza a decir Bella, "Pero no tiene que cuidar de mí. Usted es el _príncipe_ , y yo soy simplemente-,"

Un paño húmedo y caliente detiene sus palabras al presionar sus labios. Edward coloca una de sus manos en la parte de atrás de su cabeza para apoyarse, las flores de su diadema apretujándose bajo su toque firme. Su otra mano limpia la sangre de su boca y barbilla. Ella no quita su mano por dos razones. En primer lugar, no está muy segura de cuánto control tiene de sus poderes y sabe que sería ejecutada si daña un simple cabello de la cabeza del príncipe heredero. En segundo, y más excepcional, ella no _desea_ quitar su mano. El calor que emana de sus dedos es delicioso, y una sensación que Bella nunca ha experimentado de un hombre. Sabe que solo está limpiando su rostro, pero hay algo tan tierno en su gesto que no pude obligarse a hacerlo.

" _Sola_ Bella," Edward le habla en voz baja. "Voy a decirte dos cosas por las que nunca debes cuestionarme de nuevo, ¿está claro?"

Bella asiente, incapaz de hablar mientras le limpia debajo de su barbilla.

"En primer lugar, no necesito que me recuerdes que soy un príncipe. Eso es un insulto por decir lo menos," dice con firmeza. "En segundo, ¿entiendes lo que significa _Ni ronero_?"

Sacude su cabeza en respuesta.

"Significa 'por mi honor'," responde Edward, "Lo que significa que, por mi honor, haré todo lo que esté en mi poder por servir, dirigir, amar y luchar por mi pueblo. _Ni ronero_."

Él termina de limpiar y se inclina hacia atrás para observar su rostro. Su frente brilla con una capa ligera de sudor, y su piel está inusitadamente pálida, un testimonio de su débil condición. Bella se empieza a sentir incómoda por su inspección y se aparta delicadamente de él.

El movimiento parece despertarlo de su trance.

"Estás enferma," dice.

No es una pregunta.

Ella suspira, eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras, "Es solo una gripe, alteza."

Le levanta una ceja, "Si esto es una gripe, odiaría ver cómo te ves con una fiebre. Déjame acompañarte de vuelta a tu recámara para que puedas descansar."

Bella permanece en silencio al hacer la pequeña caminata hacia sus aposentos. La realidad de la situación la golpea; el príncipe heredero la había introducido en su habitación y cuidado de ella. Eso sería absolutamente inaudito en Volturia. Después de todo, la mantra de esa tierra es _Viccna_ , que significa, _Conquistaré_. Nadie de la realeza se atrevería a rebajarse a cuidar de un sirviente. Una vez más, Bella se siente convencida de proteger a los Cullen. Sería una pena que una familia como esta desapareciera del mundo. ¿Pero cómo puede hacerlo si está tan enferma?

"Creo que enviaré al médico aquí…" Edward dice cuando llegan a su puerta. El que ella se balancee insegura al agarrar la manija es lo que lo motiva a decir esto.

"Por favor, no lo haga," se apresura, antes de añadir al final, "Su alteza."

"Príncipe Edward, cuando estemos en privado," le dijo.

Las mejillas de Bella finalmente logran colorearse un poco cuando piensa en pasar más tiempo en privado con Edward. Sabe que él no lo dijo de esa forma, pero no puede evitarlo por cómo se escuchó.

"Príncipe Edward," dice en voz baja, y le agrada la forma en que su nombre se siente en sus labios, "Le agradezco enormemente por su ayuda. De verdad me siento mucho mejor. No necesita enviar al médico."

Está escéptico, pero asiente de todos modos, "Muy bien. Pero no trabajarás mañana."

Una vez más, no hay margen para discusión. Bella simplemente asiente, sin deseos de provocar problemas. Sin embargo, el terror la invade, ya que sabe que la gobernanta Pope la castigará después dejándole moretones.

Edward titubea por solo un momento más antes de irse sin una palabra de despedida. Siguiendo su partida, Bella por fin puede soltar un suspiro de alivio. Con sus piernas temblorosas, entra a la habitación y en seguida sube a su camastro. Se queda dormida al sentir las plumas de Lua y el recuerdo del toque de Edward.

 **~paloma~**

El siguiente día, Bella sabe que no debería salir de la cama. Todo su cuerpo le grita que se quede allí, pero no puede. La conversación que escuchó entre Claire y Bree a mitad de la noche la motiva a levantarse.

" _No quiero hacerlo," Claire se queja, "¡Es doloroso!"_

" _Si realmente estás dedicada a la causa, entonces lo soportarás," Bree le dice con brusquedad, "Ahora, deja de quejarte antes de que despiertes a Bella."_

" _No sé por qué le ocultamos esto," dice Claire, "Estuve con ella en el viaje aquí. El que sea una hija del Sol no la detuvo de protegerme. Eso difícilmente es un comportamiento radical."_

" _Nunca puedes estar segura," Bree le advierte, "A menos que ella nos aborde, no seré yo quien nos exponga."_

Después de eso, Bella supo que tenía que pasar tanto tiempo como fuera posible con Bree y Claire. Hay algo que saben y no le han dicho, y por lo que Bella sabe, podría proporcionar información sobre el ataque planeado a los Cullen. El único problema es que el único momento posible para ver a Bree y Claire era en la tarde y durante el almuerzo en el patio. A sabiendas que no puede retrasar su misión por más tiempo, Bella logra salir de su camastro.

Una mirada en el espejo confirma que Bella luce exactamente cómo se siente. No creyó que sea posible verse peor de cómo se veía el día anterior, pero lo es. Su piel se ve casi traslúcida, sus labios son grises, y sus ojos empiezan a oscurecerse en las orillas.

Eso simplemente no es aceptable.

Se concentra en corregir la intrusión de su color natural de ojos y poco a poco vuelve el anaranjado a sus iris. Cuando termina, un dolor punzante se origina en la boca de su estómago. Se dobla de inmediato, y el mundo parece desvanecerse en los bordes de su visión.

"No, no, puedo hacer esto," lloriquea.

Mientras tanto, Lua ha percibido el sufrimiento de su dueña. Grazna con fuerza, los trinos escuchándose cada vez más ansiosos. Bella estira su mano para silenciar al pájaro, pero simplemente pica los dedos de su dueña en respuesta. Incluso Lua sabe que Bella está siendo absurda.

Para no lucir ciertamente espantosa en cuanto entre al patio, Bella usa maquillaje en un intento de poner algo de color en su rostro. El resultado final es mejor que su condición original, pero todavía bastante patética. _Está bien_ , razona, _solo tengo que sobrevivir al almuerzo_.

Bella se encamina hacia el patio donde la mayoría del personal está congregado. Todos comen y conversan alegremente, aprovechando el día ligeramente más caliente de lo usual. Desafortunadamente para Bella, la alta temperatura no ayuda en absoluto a la alta temperatura de su cuerpo. A pesar de eso, logra llegar a la mesa donde Quil, James, Bree, y Claire están reunidos.

"¡Bella!" La sorpresa es clara en la voz de Claire, "Me alegra mucho verte aquí."

"Sí, este es un buen cambio," Bree añade.

Quil y James no la saludan de la misma forma feliz. Con un vistazo a sus rostros, Bella se da cuenta que pueden sentir cada sensación enfermiza recorriendo su cuerpo. Se pregunta a qué grado pueden sentir su enfermedad, o si pueden simplemente identificar objetivamente cada fiebre intermitente. A partir de ese momento, evita sus miradas, solo mira a Bree y Claire cuando hablan. También mira alrededor del patio y observa a los otros miembros de la corte. Le toma unos segundos, pero pronto encuentra a la realeza relajándose debajo de la sombra de un enorme árbol.

Está a punto de desviar la mirada cuando Edward se vuelve en su dirección y hacen contacto visual. Es casi imperceptible, pero le da una pequeña sonrisa. Ella se la devuelve igual de tímida.

"¿Es a Edward a quién le sonríes tan cariñosamente?" Bree jadea al tomar la mano de Bella para llamar su atención.

Los siguientes eventos se desarrollan rápidamente pero parecen suceder con insoportable lentitud desde la perspectiva de Bella. En el momento que Bree toca su mano, Bella la retira sorprendida. Pero el breve contacto y la inestabilidad de Bella son suficientes para sobrecargar los poderes de Bella. Incapaz de manejar el repentino influjo de energía en su débil estado, ocurre un mecanismo de rebote, inundando a Bella con un dolor tan intenso que grita con fuerza, muy parecido a cómo lo hizo más temprano en el día, se dobla en agonía.

El dolor es muy intenso; _demasiado_ intenso. Bella no puede soportar el dolor y mantener sus poderes bajo control simultáneamente. Ya puede sentir que el negro empieza a infiltrarse en sus ojos.

 _No puedo… esto no puede pasar_ , Bella piensa al caer de rodillas.

Su último pensamiento al sucumbir a la inconsciencia es que le ha fallado a los Cullen.

* * *

 _ **Terminología**_

 _ **Aurimento**_ _– una enfermedad provocada por usar excesivamente las habilidades. En casos leves, aquellos con aurimento experimentan fatiga, pérdida leve de la memoria, y síntomas parecidos a la fiebre. En casos extremos, las víctimas pueden caer en un profundo estado de coma. No hay medicinas para combatir el aurimento, pero abstenerse de usar las habilidades, ayudará a recuperar la energía. [Culleniano, Vulturiano, Forxiano]_

 _ **Isse ono ere troperi periolo**_ _– Se están volviendo muy peligrosos [Culleniano]_

 _ **Ni ronero**_ _–Traducido literalmente, significa 'por mi honor'. Su implicación es básicamente una promesa de tratar a los semejantes como iguales. [Estandarte de Cullenia]_

 _ **Viccna**_ _– Conquistaré; dominación, poder, y victoria. [Estandarte de Volturia]_

* * *

 _ **Pobre Bella :( Tal parece que el uso excesivo de su poder de transformación le provocó aurimento, ¿pero la dejará en coma? A pesar de sentirse enferma y saber lo que podía pasarle ella se esforzó porque se ha dado cuenta que vale la pena salvar a los Cullen. Ya conocimos un poco más de ellos en este capítulo, ¿qué opinan de ellos? ¿Y de Claire y Bree? ¿Serán amigas o enemigas? Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios. Recuerden que sus palabras son las que me animan a seguir haciendo esto. Ahora los capis son un poco más largos pero en vista de cómo se quedó, voy a hacer todo lo posible por tenerles pronto el próximo, aunque si me animan con su respuesta es mucho mejor ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Adriu, Laliscg, Shikara65, Srher Evans, Merce, Manligrez, myaenriquez02, Anastacia T. Crawford, Maribel, cary, DenniChavez, Cynthia, Jimena G, Techu, Brenda Cullenn, kaja0507, Antonia, Kabum, lucila cullen grey, Alexandra Cullen Hale, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, lizdayanna, lagie, bbluelilas, carolaaproboste.v, bellaliz, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, Yoliki, EmmaBe, Wawis Cullen, Lady Grigori, Mafer, LicetSalvatore, Tata XOXO, solecitopucheta, pili, Yeraldin499, Pam Malfoy Black, Sully YM, Roxy Sanchez, Isabelafromnowon, glow0718, injoa, Ericastelo y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	10. Paloma: Capítulo X

**Por si lo olvidaron, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de Christie Hart, yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo, gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

 **Parte II: Paloma**

 **Capítulo 10**

En el momento que Bella despierta, sabe que algo está mal; no necesita un espejo para saber que está en su estado natural. Gime cuando se sienta en un delgado camastro y lleva una mano hacia sus cabellos plateados. Los mechones son una maraña de nudos, pero en cierta forma se siente contenta de verlos—ha pasado mucho tiempo. Se le ocurre que si está en su estado natural, finalmente puede extender sus alas. Está vez, se le escapa un gemido de alivio cuando las estira, siendo toda su envergadura de aproximadamente tres metros de punta a punta. Las articulaciones truenan ligeramente cuando las flexiona hacia adentro y hacia afuera.

"Eso debe sentirse bien," la voz de James la asusta.

En seguida, Bella empieza a cambiar de forma en un pobre intento de mantener su disfraz.

"¡No!" James la detiene, "Todavía no debes hacer eso, y ya no necesitas ocultarte de mí, _Essa_."

Bella se tensa, sin saber qué hacer. La acaba de llamar 'princesa' en el idioma culleniano, lo que significa que conoce su origen. ¿Puede seguir mintiendo? No puede pensar en una forma plausible de explicar su engaño, en especial si James sabe que ella es una princesa Volturi. _Pero no puedo permitir que se interponga en mi misión_ ; piensa e inicia las oscuras deliberaciones de terminar con su vida. Sería muy fácil de hacer si pudiera ponerle las manos encima, pero difícil de cubrir; sobre todo porque Bella no sabe si él es el único al tanto de su identidad. Todo se había vuelto tan terriblemente complicado que la superaba. Nunca debía haber venido a la Isla Cullen en primer lugar. ¿Cómo, por todos los cielos, pensaba Alice que podría hacer esto sola? El pensar en Alice provoca que Bella recuerde un detalle clave de su misión que ignoró hasta ahora:

" _Existen 'estrellas', Isa—aquellos que portan un símbolo en su insignia que demuestra que creen en los guardianes. Aquellos que portan ese símbolo te ayudarán."_

"Eres _lunella_ , ¿no es así?" Bella pregunta, verificando que es una 'estrella'.

James asiente, dándole una pequeña sonrisa. Se pone en una rodilla en reverencia al decir, "Estoy a tu servicio."

"Por favor, no te molestes en usar formalidades conmigo," Bella le hace un gesto para que se ponga de pie; "No he sido verdaderamente una princesa en mucho tiempo."

"Por el contrario," dice James, "No solo eres una princesa sino un guardián. Sin embargo, si prefieres abstenerte de formalidades, acataré tus deseos. Ahora, si te sientes bien para caminar, me gustaría que me siguieras."

Recelosa, pero sin saber que otra opción tiene, Bella lo sigue. Es solo entonces que toma nota de sus alrededores. No puede diferenciar si está en algún tipo de cueva o subterráneo. El techo no está a más de un metro por encima de su cabeza con rocas dentadas incrustadas en la superficie, y los muros son de una textura similar. La habitación es bastante austera, salvo por unos cuantos cofres y el camastro en el que había estado recostada.

James la conduce por un túnel de techo bajo compuesto mayormente por lodo endurecido y piedras blancas, que continúa como por un minuto hasta que se abre a una pequeña habitación. En el centro está una larga mesa de caoba, está terminada en un color tan oscuro que casi parece negra. Trece personas rodean la mesa, todas sus cabezas se vuelven para ver la entrada de Bella y James. La primera se asusta al verlos.

De inmediato, las personas en la habitación se ponen de pie e inclinan sus cabezas en muestra de respeto. Bella está abrumada por sus acciones, sus mejillas se inundan de calor al verlos; la última vez que vio a tantas personas inclinándose frente a ella fue hace más de una década. Todos excepto por una persona habían hecho reverencia.

"¿Ella es?" Un hombre con cabello blanco como la nieve peinado hacia atrás pregunta con incredulidad. "¿Está mísera muchacha es nuestro salvador?"

"Controla tu lengua, Tyler," comenta una joven mujer baja y regordeta junto a él. Bella la reconoce como Angela, una de las sirvientas de la cocina del castillo. Al estudiarlo, Bella se da cuenta que ha visto a Tyler como parte de la guardia del castillo.

"Ciertamente se ve que no tiene idea," Tyler se burla.

"Es suficiente," James lo calla, "Como mínimo, Bella todavía es una princesa, y merece respeto. Ahora, creo que es el momento para las presentaciones."

James dirige a Bella a la cabeza de la mesa y le permite tomar asiento. Él se sienta a su derecha mientras que Bree se sienta a su izquierda. Claire y Quil también están presentes en la mesa, sus expresiones un poco incómodas. Las personas que faltan se presentan ellas mismas: Lucy, Huilen, Nahuel, Vera, Tia, Makenna, Eleazar, y Amber. La mayoría parece tener la edad de Bella, o son hasta ocho años mayor que ella. Sin embargo, hay tres, Eleazar, Nahuel, y Vera, que aparentan estar entrando a la mediana edad.

"Bella, tenemos muchas preguntas para ti, pero tal vez sea mejor para ti que nos preguntes primero," Eleazar, el hombre con el cabello amarillo pálido habla.

Bella asiente, su garganta secándose de pronto ahora que tiene que hablar, "En primer lugar, ¿cómo llegaron a reunirse de esta forma?"

"Como puede que sepas o tal vez no," Eleazar empieza a decir, " _Lunellas_ son hijos del Sol y la Luna que se han comprometido a seguir a los guardianes. El símbolo que tienen en su insignia, un testimonio de su lealtad, puede identificarlos. Hace veinte años, comencé a trabajar en el castillo Cullen y establecí una formal coalición _lunella_ en esta locación. Mientras continuaba mi tiempo aquí, recluté a Nahuel y Vera para que me ayudaran a servir a los Cullen y los ciudadanos de Cullenia. Poco a poco crecimos en número, y hemos estado funcionado como un grupo vigilante, pero nunca habíamos tenido un propósito específico en conjunto, hasta ahora."

"El rey Aro se ha salido de control, apoyando y alentando en secreto a hijos del Sol extremistas a reclamar territorios que van desde Volturia, a través de Forxx, y entrando en Cullenia." Vera continúa, "El rey Felix ha incrementado la patrulla de vigilancia a fin de combatir esta oleada de violencia, pero no puede cruzar a la jurisdicción de Forxx o Volturia a menos que quiera dar un paso en falso, ya que ningún ataque se ha ligado directamente a Aro. Esa es la razón por que hemos estado organizando diferentes grupos de _lunellas_ a través de las tierras para que puedan servir como una línea de defensa."

"Pero lo que habíamos estado esperando… es a ti," Nahuel finalmente habla, "Tú eres la señal de que todo esto, nuestros esfuerzos, no han sido en vano. Al despertarse el guardián en ti, sabemos que de verdad se acerca una guerra. Lo mejor de todo es que tú restaurarás el orden. Vas a conducirnos a la victoria."

La ansiedad invade a Bella al escuchar esas palabras porque sabe que, mientras las palabras de Tyler fueron hirientes, son indiscutiblemente ciertas. Odia aplastar sus esperanzas, pero a pesar de lo determinada que está en ayudar a salvar a los Cullen, no se siente el todopoderoso salvador como ellos la pintan. Ya se había resuelto a tratar de proteger a los Cullen, incluso a expensas de su propia vida. ¿Pero realmente podrá hacerlo?

"¿Cómo saben que ha despertado el guardián en mí?" Pregunta insegura, "Quiero decir, ¿cómo pueden estar seguros?"

"Las profecías de los ancianos empiezan a tener sentido," Vera habla, "Pero… en realidad, estábamos un poco inseguros. Sin embargo, tu nivel de poder es innegable y tal vez incluso inigualable. Has estado en un estado transformado por _dos semanas_ , usando tu poder continuamente durante ese periodo de tiempo. Eso es inaudito en nuestra especie. Somos una especie con poder, pero no ilimitado. Debía haberte matado."

"Casi la mata," murmura Bree.

Bella se estremece al pensar en el dolor que había experimentado antes de colapsar, pero su lapsus de memoria como resultado despierta su curiosidad. "¿Qué ocurrió después que me desmayé en el almuerzo?"

"Pude darme cuenta por tus ojos y rasgos faciales que empezabas a transformarte. En qué, no estaba seguro, pero sabía que teníamos que sacarte del patio. Afortunadamente, a Quil se le ocurrió cubrirte con su capa y sacarte del área," James responde, "Te trajimos aquí para que pudieras terminar de transformarte, y puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que tu estado natural es un asombroso legado del rey Aro. Te mantuvimos aquí para terminaras de sanar, y has estado inconsciente por casi tres días."

Las cejas de Bella se disparan hacia arriba, "¿ _Tres días_?"

"Estábamos preocupados por ti," dice Claire, "Te veías terrible. No debes hacer eso otra vez."

"El poder es inútil si no sabes qué hacer con él," Tyler se mete en la conversación.

"¿Podría alguien dejarme golpearlo?" Bree pregunta, "Lo estoy ansiando."

"Basta," Eleazar ordena, "Bella, puedo entender cómo esto puede ser abrumador para ti, de modo que continuaremos esta conversación cuando estés más descansada. Pero debes recordar—hay una razón por la que estamos aquí. No estás sola en esta lucha. Te entrenaremos y cuidaremos de ti, y tú salvarás nuestras tierras."

A pesar del consuelo, esas palabras pesan en la mente de Bella mientras pasa el resto del día en la cueva de los _lunellas_. En su mayor parte, se relaja con Bree y Claire, aprendiendo de su tiempo con el grupo. Se da cuenta, con gran alivio, que este es el lugar al que escapaban en las noches, y que cuando estaban susurrando y conspirando era normalmente sobre temas de sus reuniones. Además, aunque a las muchachas les agradaba Bella, no habían estado seguras si podían confiarle la verdad sobre ser _lunellas_. Su confianza en las dos mujeres es restaurada, y los sentimientos de soledad, que habían empezado por sus sospechas, desaparecieron.

Las horas pasan con Bella descansando en el camastro, levantándose solo para evacuar y compartir unas cuantas comidas. Para cuando el reloj de la torre marca las nueve de la noche, es capaz de cambiar una vez más a su estado alterno. Una sensación de hormigueo se extiende por su piel al recolocarse el disfraz, cubriéndola con una apariencia revitalizada. Una vez que está completa, se echa un vistazo en el espejo para asegurarse que cada parte de ella ha sido transformada.

"Aunque este estado es bastante hermoso, debo decir que tu naturaleza nata es impresionante," Bree le dice.

"¿En serio?" Bella arquea una ceja sorprendida, "¿No son perturbadores mis ojos negros?"

"¿No son mis ojos rojos inquietantes?" Claire replica, "Muchos han huido al verlos."

"Las dos son ridículas," Bree impide que continúen, "Vamos a regresar al castillo antes de que los guardias hagan su ronda."

En su camino de vuelta, a Bella se le muestra el camino de la cueva _lunella_ al mundo exterior. Muy parecido al túnel que los conduce al salón de reuniones, las muchachas siguen un túnel hacia un espacio lo bastante grande para meter a cuatro personas. El muro al otro extremo del túnel tiene unos quince peldaños de hierro que conducen a una pequeña trampilla encima de ellos. Con cuidado, Isa agarra con su mano la orilla de su sencillo vestido blanco y sube la escalera. Luego de salir, observa su entorno. Los árboles se extienden en cada dirección, haciendo difícil de encontrar cualquier notable punto de referencia en la oscuridad. Bree cierra la trampilla y agita su mano sobre la entrada antes que desaparezca.

"¿Cómo-," Bella empieza a decir.

"Es una entrada encantada," Claire responde, "La marca _lunella_ en la insignia es la llave para abrir y cerrar la trampilla."

"¿Cómo recuerdas dónde está en este bosque?" Bella pregunta.

Claire señala una roca a unos metros de la entrada de la cueva que dice,

 _LARGA VIDA A CULLENIA_

Bueno, lo dice en su mayor parte. Las palabras han sido rayadas con tanta fuerza, que casi llega al punto de ser ilegible. Sin embargo, Bella no entiende cómo podría distinguir está pieza en particular de graffiti de los muchos que probablemente están esparcidos en el terreno. A la gente le encanta grabar expresiones patrióticas o indecentes (y algunas veces una combinación de ambas) en la naturaleza.

" _Luoga Cullenia Vinara_ ," Claire lo lee en culleniano, pero le da una explicación en volturiano para el beneficio de Bella. "Si ignoras las letras que han sido rayadas, solo dice _'uo ara'_ , lo que en el argot significa 'Entro'."

"O, vengo," Bree dice con una risita traviesa.

Las mejillas de Bella se sonrojan; por supuesto, ese sería un ejemplo de un indecente juego de letras, "Entiendo. ¿Está es la única entrada?"

"Para este sitio de reunión lo es," Bree responde, "Tenemos unos cuantos puestos _lunellas_ más alrededor de la ciudad por conveniencia."

"Necesitamos regresar al castillo. Bella ya debería haber salido del dispensario," Claire les recuerda.

El sendero al castillo es complicado. Se tienen que dar varias vueltas en el bosque que, si no fuera porque Bree le señaló puntos de referencia a Bella, nunca hubiera sido capaz de memorizar el camino. Entran al área principal por detrás de los establos de caballos, y hacia uno de los laberintos de la reina, pasando solo a un guardia en su camino de regreso. Con un suspiro de alivio, Bella se da cuenta que el guardia es Tyler y que el aventurarse por el jardín en la noche muy probablemente se hace cuando él está en servicio.

De nuevo en el interior, Bella empieza a calmarse. Está más que agradecida por su tiempo en el cuartel donde se le permitió recuperarse, pero admite que estar rodeada de territorio y gente desconocida la pone nerviosa. Incluso si solo ha estado en el castillo un par de semanas, se ha acostumbrado al ambiente. Las tres mujeres casi llegan a sus aposentos cuando nada menos que el príncipe heredero las intercepta en el pasillo.

"Su alteza," las tres mujeres dicen en coro, haciendo reverencia.

"Pueden levantarse," les dice, "Buenas noches a las tres. Me gustaría hablar con _Sola_ Bella."

Bree le da una sonrisa descarada, "Desde luego, adelante, príncipe Edward."

Edward le da una mirada juguetona, pero significativa, " _Sola_ Bree."

"Muy bien. Ven, _Luna_ Claire," Bree tira detrás de ella a una Claire con los ojos muy abiertos, y las dos desaparecen a la vuelta de la esquina.

"Príncipe Edward," Bella sonríe, probando el nombre que anteriormente le había dado permiso de usar.

" _Sola_ Bella, es un placer verte bien," dice Edward, "Nos diste un susto con tu despliegue en el patio."

"Mis más sinceras disculpas por el disturbio," se disculpa.

"Esa no fue mi intención al decirlo," Edward refunfuña, al parecer incómodo por tener que explicarse, "Lo que quería decir es que estaba, quiero decir, estábamos preocupados por ti."

Sus palabras provocan una inesperada sensación de alegría en el interior de Bella. Imagina que es porque, pese a que el príncipe no ha sido desagradable con ella, todavía se siente insegura sobre cómo actuar en su presencia. Sin embargo, la sinceridad con la que expresó su preocupación le ayuda a bajar un poco la guardia.

"Aprecio su interés, príncipe Edward," responde con igual sinceridad, "Creo que estoy de vuelta en perfecta salud. En el dispensario cuidaron muy bien de mí."

"Sí, bueno, pasé por ahí hace unos minutos, y dijeron que no estabas allí," Edward remarca.

La mentira sale de la lengua de Bella casi con demasiada facilidad, " _Sola_ Bree y _Luna_ Claire me llevaron a tomar algo de aire fresco. Tres días es mucho tiempo para pasarlo en cama."

Afortunadamente, Edward no había visitado el dispensario antes, o su explicación sería menos creíble. Además de eso, James había agarrado uno de los vestidos blancos del dispensario para que Bella lo usara en su regreso para ayudar con su excusa. No hay razón para que Edward dude de dónde estaba.

"Muy bien," Edward asiente, "Asegúrate de cuidarte mejor."

Una risita se le escapa a Bella cuando asimila su petición. Rápidamente lleva una mano a su boca para sofocar el sonido, pero es demasiado tarde—ha despertado el interés de Edward.

"¿Qué es lo divertido?" Pregunta.

"No es nada, alteza," murmura, esperando que lo deje pasar.

Él levanta una ceja, "Tal parece que necesitas muchos recordatorios de mi posición, _Sola_ Bella. Odiaría tener que ordenarte que compartas la broma conmigo."

Bella se muerde un labio al pensar en su error, "Es solo que, bueno, se escuchó como si me estuviera ordenando que no me enfermara. Lo que, y esto es sin intención de insultar su persona, no es algo que en realidad esté en su poder."

Edward aprieta los labios en una fina línea, y a Bella le preocupa que lo haya ofendido. No hubiese dicho nada si no hubiera insistido por una respuesta. ¿Por qué no mintió como lo había hecho segundos antes?

"Encontrarás que hay muy pocas cosas que están fuera de mi poder," Edward dice con una inesperada sonrisa engreída, "Asegúrate de seguir mis órdenes. No te gustaría saber lo que sucede cuando mis órdenes se desobedecen."

Bella se queda con la boca abierta por la sorpresa cuando Edward la deja en el pasillo. No sabe si reír o estar un poco asustada.

¿Su alteza acababa de hacerle una broma?

 **~paloma~**

Con su salud totalmente recuperada, Bella casi se siente invencible. Es como si le quitaran un peso de los hombros ahora que puede apoyarse en Bree y Claire. Se le habían dado ciertas libertades ya que no tenía que mantener su disfraz. Por ejemplo, ahora puede transformarse por las noches en la privacidad de su habitación antes de ir a dormir. Adicionalmente, Lua tiene permitido andar libremente en su forma de gato.

Hablando de su secuaz que cambia de forma, cuando Bella finalmente regresó a su habitación después de su incidente con el _aurimento_ , el animal la atacó por sorpresa con afecto, Lua había estado consternada al no poder encontrar a su dueña y le transmitió los tres días que había pasado resolutamente junto a la puerta, esperando a que Bella regresara. Después de disculparse profusamente con su compañero, Bella trajo una porción de pescado de la cocina a escondidas como un regalo para Lua y luego pasó la noche acariciando el pelaje del gato.

Vuelve a su trabajo diario, fregando los pisos del castillo y cualquier otro lugar que la gobernanta Pope le ordene limpiar. Su piel está cubierta de moretones por los castigos que se han incrementado desde su regreso esta semana pasada, pero sabe que la señora Pope excede las golpizas por su ausencia. La bruja no puede soportar el hecho de que Bella fue eximida de días de trabajo. Bella bufa molesta mientras acomoda su falda sobre sus tobillos para que el negro y azul no se vean. Está ocupada arrancando mala hierba a lo largo de un sendero cuando pasan Charlotte y Carmen.

"Me niego a caminar más de prisa cuando tú eres la razón de nuestra demora," Charlotte sencillamente le dice a Carmen.

"Mis disculpas, princesa," Carmen murmura.

"No estoy buscando disculpas. Si deseas hablar con Demetri, entonces habla con él, pero no me reprendas por la tardanza," responde simplemente.

Bella escucha el intercambio con gran interés, notando un patrón con relación a Charlotte y Carmen. Raras veces las escucha hablar cordialmente entre ellas. O Carmen está reprendiendo a Charlotte, o Charlotte le está dando alguna respuesta irritada. Charlotte ciertamente no titubea al poner a Carmen en su lugar, por no decir que con un poco de rudeza, pero Bella no puede evitar pensar que tal vez la mucama lo merece.

Cuando se acercan, Bella se detiene para ponerse de pie y hacer una reverencia. Charlotte solo asiente en saludo, acostumbrada a hacer el menor esfuerzo en cortesías. Tan pronto como Bella cree que la princesa ha pasado, relaja su postura y vuele a su trabajo. El sonido de la voz de Charlotte la sorprende.

" _Sola_ Bella," la llama.

Bella se pone de pie una vez más con torpeza, y cae en una extraña reverencia, "¿Su alteza?"

"¿Vas a practicar esta noche?" Pregunta Charlotte, sin perder el tiempo en conversar.

"Sí, señorita, eso haré," Bella responde.

"Muy bien. Voy a acompañarte," le dice Charlotte.

"Sería un honor, alteza," dice Bella.

"Ahora voy a dejarte," Charlotte se despide de Bella antes de finalmente retirarse.

Bella deja escapar un suspiro de alivio una vez que la princesa al fin se va. Trata de convencerse que su práctica será como cualquier otra, pero sabe que no es así. Tendrá que interactuar con la princesa Charlotte, que no parece tener la más agradable de las actitudes. Aun cuando Bella es cinco años mayor que la niña real, está segura que la muchacha puede hacer llorar a cualquiera con un comentario hiriente. Pero en vez de irritarse anticipadamente, Bella se dice a sí misma que le dará una oportunidad a la mordaz chica.

…

Bella está en el centro del salón de baile vestida con un par de mallas negras, y una túnica naranja. El suelo de mármol negro y blanco está frío debajo de sus pies descalzos al arrastrar sus dedos para un lado y para el otro sobre la piedra pulida. Un ruido de tos a un costado de la habitación, le recuerda a Bella que le trovador espera incómodamente algún tipo de instrucción adicional. Se les había dicho que esperaran a la princesa en el salón, y que no iniciaran las lecciones sin ella.

Aproximadamente veinte minutos después, la princesa entra viéndose plenamente disgustada. A diferencia de su usual expresión en blanco, sus labios están fruncidos por la irritación, las cejas arrugadas, y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Una vez que se detiene frente a Bella, Charlotte le da a Carmen una mirada furiosa tan intensa que Bella puede sentir que se levantan los vellos de sus brazos.

"Su alteza," Bella saluda al hacer una reverencia.

Charlotte muy apenas le presta atención mientras le ordena a Carmen, "Dile."

" _Sola_ Bella," murmura Carmen, su tono desinteresado, "Mi sinceras disculpas por el retraso de la princesa. Fue mi insolencia lo que condujo a esto, y le pido que extienda su práctica para admitirla."

"No es problema para mí," dice Bella, "Aunque el trovador tiene que irse a la hora normal para tocar para su majestad la reina y su grupo. Si la princesa accede a una práctica en silencio por los veinte minutos restantes, entonces todo está bien."

"Eso es aceptable," Charlotte responde. "Empecemos."

"Señorita, permiso para hablar," Bella le pide.

Charlotte agita una mano en respuesta, alentando a Bella a hablar.

"Las danzas que aprenderemos requieren de gran movimiento. ¿Podría sugerirle que se ponga una túnica y mallas?" Bella señala.

"La princesa no tiene _túnicas y mallas_ ," Carmen escupe su respuesta con desdén, "Eso no será posible-,"

"A menos que lleves una corona, entonces la pregunta estaba dirigida a mí," Charlotte interrumpe a Carmen, "Y me gustaría una túnica y un par de mallas. Tráemelas, Carmen."

"Repito, eso no es posible," Carmen hace una mueca de desdén. Bella no puede creer la imprudencia con que la mucama se dirige a la princesa. "Tienen que ser hechas a mano. Tal vez si _Sola_ Bella hubiese previsto el sugerir esto, hubiéramos estado preparadas. Tal parece que hoy no tendremos lecciones."

Charlotte le dirige a Carmen otra mirada furiosa, pero a la mucama no le afecta. Bella no es tan insensible, al darse cuenta que hay algo diferente en esta mirada que Charlotte le da a Carmen, comparada con la que le había dado al entrar en el salón. Esta está llena de ira, y más sorprendentemente, decepción. Es casi imperceptible, pero una delgada capa de lágrimas llena los ojos de la princesa.

"Si no le ofende alteza, puedo prestarle un par mío para esta lección," Bella ofrece.

La expresión de Charlotte en seguida se ilumina, pero rápidamente la modera, "Eso servirá. Carmen, quédate aquí con el trovador mientras _Sola_ Bella y yo recogemos la ropa de sus aposentos."

"No puedo dejarla sin supervisión-," Carmen empieza a decir.

"¡ _Lo ordo_!" Charlotte dijo, y Bella nota la importancia de la frase. No da oportunidad para que Carmen refute y reitera la posición de poder de Charlotte por encima de ella. Bella también se da cuenta que Charlotte muy probablemente está llegando a su punto de quiebre con su mucama, y espera suavizar la situación. Tímidamente, y esperando no sobrepasarse, le ofrece su brazo a la alterada princesa. Charlotte ve el ofrecimiento de Bella, titubeando por un momento como considerando si quiere aceptar el contacto. Una sonrisa amable de Bella la convence de entrelazar sus brazos.

Las dos caminan por el pasillo en un silencio sorprendentemente cómodo, con los brazos entrelazados. Afortunadamente, ni Bree ni Claire están presentes en los aposentos de los sirvientes cuando Bella la lleva dentro. Le hace un gesto a la princesa para que se siente en la orilla de su camastro para dormir mientras ella hurga en su armario. En segundos, le muestra una túnica naranja idéntica y un par de mallas blancas. Bella le tiende la ropa a Charlotte, que toma rápidamente las cosas con un sentido de… emoción. Esas expresiones son inusuales en la princesa, y en seguida Bella se da cuenta que no sabe nada de esa joven.

"Vas a tener que ayudarme para quitarme el corsé dice Charlotte al mismo tiempo que se mueve para ponerse frente a Bella, "Rápido. No deseo perder más nuestro tiempo."

"Señorita, ¿me da su permiso para hablar?" Bella pregunta.

"No tienes que pedir mi permiso," Charlotte le dice antes de murmurar, "Además; he escuchado que no practicas la misma formalidad con mi hermano mayor."

El rostro de Bella se inunda de sangre y vergüenza de inmediato. Sabe que a menudo le ha faltado al respeto al príncipe heredero, pero en verdad lo hace por nervios, nunca por malicia. Sin embargo, es un milagro que el príncipe no la haya despedido por su insolencia.

"Muy bien, su alteza," Bella tose incómoda, y empieza a desatar el corsé; "Nuestra lección durará una hora a pesar de nuestra hora de inicio. Será un placer."

"Dudo mucho eso," Charlotte se burla.

"¿Disculpe, señorita?" Bella se tensa al escuchar el comentario descortés. Le toma unos momentos reanudar lo que está haciendo, y terminar de aflojar el corsé.

"No tienes que pretender que mi compañía es agradable," Charlotte continúa. "Dime, _Sola_ Bella, ¿te atemorizo?"

Sintiendo que no debería mentirle a la muchacha, responde, "A decir verdad, señorita. Al principio sí."

Charlotte se vuelve hacia Bella con una ceja levantada, "¿Pero ya no?"

Bella sacude su cabeza, "Creo que simplemente se siente sola, señorita, y lo expresa de una forma hostil."

Las palabras escapan de la boca de Bella antes de que pueda entender enteramente lo que había dicho. En realidad, nunca dedicó mucho tiempo a pensar en su declaración, pero las muchas veces que había visto a la princesa pasear por el castillo con Carmen detrás de ella, con los labios apretados en silencio. No podía recordar alguna vez que la princesa interactuara alegremente con alguien más que sus hermanos. Bella imagina que este debe ser una solitaria existencia. Tal vez Charlotte no es una persona resentida, sino que no está acostumbrada a interactuar con otros.

"No dirás nada parecido de nuevo," Charlotte dice con dureza, arrebatándole la ropa a Bella, y yendo a cambiarse detrás del biombo.

Bella se sienta, preocupada de destruir cualquier tipo de camaradería que podría haberse estado formando entre ella y Charlotte. Creyó que la honestidad sería lo mejor respecto a la controvertida chica, pero tal vez se había equivocado. De ahora en adelante, haría todo lo posible por andarse con cuidado.

El resto de la tarde pasa sin contratiempos. Carmen está decididamente indignada cuando las dos muchachas regresan, pero solo bufa en desaprobación durante la práctica. El trovador se va poco después, así que a Bella le corresponde cantar y danzar para que la práctica no sea sin música. Aunque el encuentro entre Bella y Charlotte había dejado el ambiente un poco tenso, Charlotte era una estudiante modelo. Solo fueron necesarios unos cuantos intentos con cada uno de los movimientos de baile para que los perfeccionara. Para cuando pasó la hora, Charlotte había aprendido tres danzas en su totalidad.

Esa noche, Bella está increíblemente adolorida al caminar por el bosque para llegar a la cueva _lunella_. Pierde el camino una o dos veces, pero afortunadamente encuentra la piedra _'uo ara'_. Bree está esperando a Bella afuera una vez que llega.

"Gracias al cielo que te van a marcar esta noche," Bree suspira, "He estado aquí los últimos quince minutos."

"Te dije que me perdería," Bella murmura.

Bree bufa sin responder, arrastrando a Bella detrás con impaciencia. _No puedo creer que es cinco años mayor que yo_ , Bella piensa cuando Bree da pisotones frente a ella. De alguna forma, Bree logra seguir arrastrando a Bella incluso cuando las dos bajan por la trampilla y gatean por el túnel hacia la habitación principal. Cae hacia el área de reuniones, justo a los brazos de Eleazar.

"Despacio, _Essa_ ," Eleazar se ríe con entusiasmo. Él y el resto de los _lunellas_ habían caído en la costumbre de referirse a ella como princesa al estar en privado, a pesar de sus protestas. Lo toma más como un término cariñoso, más bien que un título. Curiosamente, también le complace el hecho de que es similar a su sobrenombre, Isa. "No deberías permitir que Bree te trate de esta forma."

"Me zarandea porque me ama, supongo," Bella se ríe.

"Ella no da más que problemas," Vera sacude su dedo, "Le di unas cuantas nalgadas cuando era bebé, y ahora está ansiosa por recibir otras."

"¿Vamos a marcarla o hablar de lo blandos que son todos ustedes?" Dice Bree de manera forzada.

"Silencio, _Ora_ ," James se ríe, metiendo un brazo alrededor de Bree y refiriéndose a ella afectuosamente como _'querida'_ , "Vamos empezar."

" _Essa_ , ¿estás lista para actualizar tu insignia?" Pregunta Eleazar.

Bella asiente, aunque está bastante nerviosa. Cada vez que Jane le añadía algo a la insignia de Bella en su cumpleaños, pasaba el día anterior preocupándose por el inevitable dolor y el riesgo. Ya que la insignia servía como el corazón del ser de su especie, tener algo tan puntiagudo como una aguja es una experiencia incómoda por decir lo menos. La piel de Bella pierde un poco de color cuando se recuesta, boca abajo y desnuda de la parte superior, sobre la mesa. Se sonroja por la mortificación de estar medio desnuda frente a Eleazar, pero está más nerviosa que nada.

"Lo que vamos a añadir se hará junto a la insignia que se te dio al nacer," Eleazar le dice como advertencia, "Porque está en tu espina, dolerá más de lo acostumbrado."

Bella se pone rígida, "M-mi… ¿no puedes usar el sol en mi hombro?"

"El encantamiento _lunella_ está vinculado con tu verdadera insignia—tu reserva de poder. No funcionará de otra forma," Vera le informa.

Bella pasa saliva, una nueva oleada de nerviosismo invadiéndola. No sabe cómo va a permanecer quieta para el proceso cuando siente que vibra por dentro. Las siguientes palabras se escaparon de sus labios sin su consentimiento,

"Vamos a beber," Dice emocionada.

La risa estridente de Bree llena la pequeña sala de reuniones, y pronto los otros tres ocupantes se le unen. Sale emocionada de la habitación y vuelve con un jarro lleno de un repugnante líquido de negra apariencia, y unos cuantos tarros.

"Que se sepa que esta es la primera bebida de la princesa," Bree dice con una risita, sirviéndole a Bella una porción completa, "¡Salud!"

"Creo que me abstendré de las festividades dado que soy el único que empuña la aguja," Eleazar dice riéndose.

"¡ _Etro a ligua_!" Bree dice en voz alta antes de beber a tragos.

"¿Qué significa eso?" Bella le susurra a James.

James rueda los ojos, "Es un dicho para beber que se traduce literalmente como 'detrás de la lengua'. Será mejor que te acostumbres al culleniano porque Bree no habla en ningún otro idioma cuando está ebria."

"Perfecto," Bella dice soltando una risita, y por fin toma un largo trago de su bebida.

El líquido es imposiblemente dulce, como azúcar líquida, pero increíblemente ligero al bajar por su garganta. Es notablemente adictivo, alentando a Bella a tomar varios tragos. No puede imaginar que a alguien no le guste, y se pregunta por qué no lo bebe más a menudo. Además, todavía se siente en control de sus facultades, y se pregunta si Bree debería darle otra ronda.

Entonces la golpea.

Una sensación de ardor brota en su pecho y se extiende al exterior. Viaja hasta la punta de los dedos de sus manos y pies, y cubre la piel de su rostro. Cualquier color que hubiese perdido antes, regresa en exceso, ya que su piel está de un vergonzoso tono de rosa. Ella pica su antebrazo con su dedo y observa con fascinación como su piel se palidece y luego vuelve a su intenso color.

"Me veo como si me hubieran hervido," dice Bella, su voz sonando más fuerte de lo esperado.

" _Ecaré_ ," James maldice, "¡ _Essa_ se bebió todo el tarro!"

Bella jadea, señalando a James con un dedo acusador, "¡Maldijiste!"

"Es una bendición que no tengamos que trabajar mañana," Bree opina.

"Bella, necesito que te recuestes ahora para poder empezar," Eleazar menciona riéndose entre dientes.

El movimiento es más bien como una brusca caída, pero Bella se recuesta en la mesa una vez más. La habitación se mueve un poco a su alrededor, pintada en una bruma turbia. Sisea cuando la aguja hace contacto con su piel, pero no es completamente insoportable. Sin embargo, definitivamente no es placentero, y se asegura de decírselo a Eleazar muchas veces durante el proceso. Bree comenta frecuentemente sobre el parloteo molesto de Bella, pero solo en culleniano, para que la princesa permanezca felizmente ignorante.

Es solo cuando es la hora de que las dos mujeres regresen a su habitación que su embriaguez se convierte en un verdadero problema. Son necesarios todos los esfuerzos de James el mantenerlas calladas en el camino de vuelta al jardín de la reina, pero una vez que entran al pasillo principal, parecen no poder contener su risa. El aire fresco y el tiempo ayudan a recuperar la sobriedad considerablemente, pero un poco de su embriaguez permanece.

" _Ni ronero, Lo isse ono, lo isse ono_ ," Bree canta en un susurro, _"¡Ni ronero, isse lo ino, isse lo ino. Co ino, lo cabo, lo muo, ni ronero, Cullenia, lo ronero!"_

"No puedo entenderte," Bella se queja en volturiano, "No debes parlotear en mi presencia en un idioma que no puedo comprender."

"Las dos guardarán silencio hasta que lleguemos a sus aposentos," James las reprende, "Es de noche, y si despertamos a cualquiera de los Cullen, seguramente dispondrán de nosotros."

"¡Es Bree la que está creando el mayor alboroto con su ruido sin sentido!" Bella la culpa en voz alta.

"Me temo que voy a tener que objetar," una voz viene de su derecha, "En lo particular me gusta el himno nacional de Cullenia. No lo consideraría ruido sin sentido."

Mientras que una Bella sobria muy probablemente hubiese perdido la sangre de sus extremidades por segunda vez durante la noche, una Bella embriagada no se siente afectada por la presencia del príncipe heredero. Bueno, si es honesta con su persona embriagada, no se siente enteramente afectada. Se siente feliz ante la idea de verlo, y molesta de que una vez más la encontró en un momento indecente.

"Estoy convencida de que espera en la sombras a que haga el ridículo, y entonces da a conocer su presencia para reírse a mis expensas," Bella le entrecierra los ojos a Edward en sospecha antes de añadir al final, "Su alteza."

"Su alteza, le suplico su perdón," James inclina su cabeza frente al príncipe, "Tomaron demasiado. Debí haberlas devuelto a sus habitaciones más temprano."

"Tonterías. La hora no importa," Edward dice de forma ágil, "Según _Sola_ Bella, esta tarde hubiese salido de mi escondite en las sombras en algún momento."

"No se sienta ofendido, señor," Bella comenta, "No me molesta del todo su risa. Soy una animadora después de todo."

Eso, de hecho, provoca una genuina carcajada del príncipe heredero, lo que toma desprevenidos a toda la compañía presente. Bella no puede dejar pasar el momento, no cuando tiene el valor líquido para apoyarla.

"Su risa es encantadora, su alteza," dice en un susurro exagerado, "Debería hacerlo más a menudo."

Edward aclara su garganta al mismo tiempo que las puntas de sus orejas se tornan de un suave color rosa, "Gracias, _Sola_ Bella. Tomaré en cuenta tus palabras. Ahora, Sir Ateara, ¿se asegurará que estás mujeres regresen a salvo a sus habitaciones?"

"Por supuesto, alteza," James se inclina otra vez.

"Sir Ateara, _Sola_ Bree," Edward asiente de despedida, " _Sola_ Bella."

James casi arrastra a las dos mujeres hacia sus aposentos en un intento por evitar más interacciones, y una vez que llega a su habitación, rápidamente las hace entrar. Bree es un desastre con falta de equilibrio al dejarse caer en su camastro para dormir, y Bella no está mucho mejor al desplomarse en el suyo. Se queda dormida con la sensación de risa en su pecho y el saber que, en el curso de una semana, le ha sacado dos bromas a Edward.

 _Dos_.

* * *

 _ **Terminología**_

 _ **Essa**_ _– Princesa [Culleniano]_

 _ **Lunellas**_ _– "Estrellas" [Culleniano, pero entendido universalmente]. Hijos de Sol y la Luna que se han comprometido a seguir a los guardianes._

 _ **Luoga Cullenia Vinara**_ _– Larga Vida a Cullenia [Culleniano]_

 _Como se ve en la piedra en el bosque:_

 _L_ _ **UO**_ _GA CULLENIA VIN ARA_

 _ **Uo ara**_ _—Vengo [vulgar argot Culleniano]_

 _ **Lo ordo**_ _– Te/Lo ordeno [Culleniano]_

 _ **Ora**_ _– Querido/Querida [Culeniano]_

 _ **Entro a lingua**_ _– Detrás de la lengua [traducción literal Culleniana, pero tiene el mismo sentimiento de ¡Salud!]_

 _ **Ecaré**_ _– Maldita sea/Mierda [Culleniano]_

 _ **Ni ronero, Lo isse ono, lo isse lo ono,**_

" _ **¡Ni ronero, isse lo ino, isse lo ino**_

 _ **Co ino, lo cabo, lo muo,**_

 _ **ni ronero, Cullenia, lo ronero!"**_

" _En mi honor, ellos son yo, ellos son yo;_

 _En mi honor, yo soy ellos, yo soy ellos_

 _Por ellos, lucho, muero_

 _En mi honor, Cullenia, te honro."_

 _-Himno nacional de Cullenia_

* * *

 _ **Algunas habían pensado que Claire y Bree eran lunellas y le atinaron. Mucho mejor eso a que resultaran enemigas, ¿no creen? Ahora Bella no está sola, tiene el apoyo de los lunellas, al menos de la mayoría y van a entrenarla para cumplir su misión. ¿Pero será realmente tan fácil? Ya lo veremos. ¿Y qué les parecieron esas interacciones con el príncipe heredero? Tal parece que Edward es como lo describió Bree, y está interesado en Bella. ¿Pero podrá haber algo entre ellos? Mmmm… Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, por más que intenté apurarme no pude tenerlo antes por falta de tiempo, pero ya pasando está temporada las cosas vuelven a la normalidad en mi trabajo ;) Como siempre, espero ansiosa sus comentarios, ¿qué les gustó de este capítulo? ¿Qué les pareció interesante? Recuerden que saber que leen la historia y la disfrutan es el pago que recibimos por dedicar de nuestro tiempo a hacer esto.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: becky granchester, Kabum, Brenda Cullenn, jovipattinson, Ericastelo, Shikara65, nnuma76, Yeraldin499, Isabelfromnowon, gsaavdrau, Laliscg, lizdayanna, , Bells Lopez, Roxy Sanchez, lucila cullen grey, Cary, MiaCarLu, calvialexa, Teche, torposoplo12, Srher Evans, Antonia, Wawis Cullen, Ale-Lu Kuran Hale, Pili, solecitopucheta, Yoliki, bellaliz, DenniChavez, rosy canul, Adriu, lagie, kaja0507, Jimena G, Sully YM, Bella, Cynthia, Paz, Tata XOXO, Pam Malfoy Black, Jazmin Li, VeroPB97, Manligrez, Aredhel Isile, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, , glow0718, Tahirizhita grey pattz, Mafer, Maribel, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_

 _ **PD. Preguntan algunas por el día de actualización, por ahora no tengo uno específico. Terminando Fire & Ice, tendré uno más formal. **_


	11. Paloma: Capítulo XI

Por si lo olvidaron, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Christie Hart** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo, gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

 **PARTE II: Paloma**

 **Capítulo 11**

El siguiente lunes, cuando ve al príncipe, Bella está hundida hasta los codos en burbujas. Esta vez, él no está solo sino acompañado con su hermano, Alec, que como siempre, es bullicioso y alegre. Le da frecuentes codazos a Edward durante su caminata, lo que le merece un brusco empujón. Bella se encuentra usando una mano cubierta de espuma para sofocar su risa, pero el sonido todavía es escuchado por los dos príncipes.

"Una vez más digo que el aire está demasiado frío para que estés trabajando mientras estás empapada, Bella," Alec le habla cuando los hermanos se acercan, "No es de extrañar que estés enferma."

"Esto no es problema para mí, señor," Bella responde con una sonrisa.

Alec se ríe, "Me temo que los gases del jabón se te han ido a la cabeza."

"Está no sería la primera vez que he visto a _Sola_ Bella intoxicada," Edward reflexiona.

La boca de Bella se abre por la sorpresa, "Yo, um, mi intención era disculparme por eso, su alteza."

"No tienes que hacer tal cosa," Edward se encoje de hombros, "Me divirtió."

"¿ _Sola_ Bella? ¿Su alteza?" Alec los mira a los dos, "¿Por qué ser tan formales entre amigos? ¿Y por qué apenas ahora me estoy enterando de la intoxicación de Bella? Imagino que fue bastante entretenido. Tal vez un día-,"

"Tendrás que perdonar a mi hermano, _Sola_ Bella," Edward lo interrumpe, "Su habla constante va de la mano con su impropiedad."

"Por el contrario, alteza, me gustaría que también me llamara Bella," le dice con timidez.

"Muy bien," la sonrisa de Edward es casi imperceptible, "Bella."

"¿Te escucho holgazaneando?" La señora Pope cacarea antes de dar vuelta a la esquina. "¡Te he advertido que no desperdicies mi tiempo!"

Los ojos de Bella se abren cuando la vil mujer da la vuelta, con el bastón en la mano, preparada para golpear. Lo único que la detiene de golpear los tobillos de Bella es ver al príncipe heredero y al príncipe más joven. En seguida, le truena todo al hacer una reverencia.

"Mis disculpas por interrumpir, su alteza," la señor Pope dice en un tono escalofriantemente dulce, "No sabía que la muchacha estaba hablando con ustedes."

"Sí, gobernanta Pope, tendrá que excusarla," Edward se dirige a la vieja, "Y también permitirle cambiarse de ropa. Estas son condiciones difícilmente saludables para trabajar. ¿No hay una fregona que pueda usar?"

"Me temo que no a la mano," la señora Pope responde, "Mis disculpas, señor."

"Debe enviar una orden para más suministros. También, vea que _Sola_ Bella se ponga algo seco," Edward sugiere antes de tirar de Alec detrás de él, "Nos despedimos de ustedes, damas."

"Sus altezas," Bella y la señora Pope dicen a dúo.

Bella está esperando el fuerte golpe que la gobernanta Pope descarga en su tobillo. Aun así, sigue siendo increíblemente doloroso y provoca un grito en Bella. Retira sus pies, esperando eliminar el acceso a la mujer, pero la vieja bruja simplemente golpea su brazo. Bella no sabe cuánto tiempo más puede mantener su control debido a la ira hirviendo en su interior, pero imagina que no será mucho tiempo antes de que envíe a la mujer volando hacia el muro contrario.

"No recibirás pago hoy," la señora Pope le dice, "No te pago para que te prostituyas con los muchachos Cullen."

Oír eso impulsa a Bella a ponerse de pie, "Con todo respeto, usted no es quién me paga en lo absoluto. Soy empleada de los Cullen."

"¿Y a quién crees que escucharán si presentamos ante ellos tus indiscreciones?" La señora Pope pregunta, "¿A la puta que ha estado aquí por un mes, o la empleada de confianza por treinta años?"

Bella se muerde la lengua, al reconocer la verdad en las palabras del viejo dragón. Se vuelve a poner en cuclillas y coge su herramienta para fregar, ignorando el hormigueo de su piel y la amenazante oscuridad en sus ojos. Después de un empujón como advertencia final con la punta de su bastón, la gobernanta Pope se marcha cojeando, dejando a Bella para terminar su tarea. Le toma otras dos horas completar todos los escalones en el ala este del castillo, y para cuando Bella se dirige a las duchas, el frío le llega hasta los huesos.

Desafortunadamente, aunque no tiene que presentarse frente a la familia real, sí tiene unas cuantas obligaciones más durante el día. En menos de una hora se reunirá con Charlotte para otra lección de baile, y luego tiene una reunión general _lunella_ durante la noche. Bella está nerviosa por los dos encuentros.

Charlotte no parece ser tan cruel como alguna vez lo pensó, pero Bella todavía no se siente completamente relajada en su presencia. La princesa no tiene la misma aura atrayente que Alec posee, ni el temperamento cordial de Edward. Es más fría que la glacial brisa que sopla periódicamente por los pasillos del castillo, con periodos intermitentes de calidez. Todos los demás momentos están llenos de aire tibio—ni placentero ni desagradable.

Las reuniones _lunella_ son otra cosa totalmente. Aunque la mayoría de los miembros la trata con amabilidad, aún está la pareja que está insatisfecha con su presencia. Tyler deja en claro su desprecio por Bella, sin perder nunca el momento de hablarle como a una niña para explicarle algunos conceptos, o cuestionar su lealtad. Lucy, por otro lado, muestra su rechazo en silencio. Ignora a Bella siempre que se dirigen a ella y frunce el ceño cuando Bella es el centro de atención.

Bella suspira al entrar en el salón. Enfrentará una obligación a la vez. Hablando de obligaciones, Charlotte está totalmente preparada para su lección para cuando Bella llega. Vestida en una reluciente túnica de un intenso color púrpura, y mallas de seda blanca, Charlotte interpreta muy bien el papel de realeza.

"Su alteza, usted es una jovencita deslumbrante," Bella dice sinceramente.

Charlotte frunce el ceño antes de aceptar su cumplido, "Gracias."

A Bella le confunde el por qué un cumplido molestaría a Charlotte, pero no opina. Inicia su lección, dirigiendo a la princesa por una serie de estiramientos en preparación para su entrenamiento. Incluso durante los ejercicios de calentamiento, Bella se da cuenta que Charlotte está distraída. Esto se hace más evidente cuando Charlotte demanda que Bella repita las instrucciones. Bella echa un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, e intenta precisar qué está ocupando a Charlotte, pero solo se le ocurre un sospechoso: Carmen.

"Señorita, si no la ofende, me gustaría que excusara a _Sola_ Carmen y al trovador del salón." Bella le pide, "Necesito toda su atención para la siguiente danza."

Charlotte levanta una ceja, pero asiente, "Pueden retirarse, Carmen y el trovador."

"Su madre no estará contenta de escuchar-,"

"Puedes retirarte, Carmen," Charlotte repite.

Después que los dos se han ido, Bella puede ver un cambio notable en la conducta de la princesa. Sus hombros se hunden y escucha una prolongada exhalación de aire. En su siguiente inhalación cierra brevemente los ojos, casi como si lo hiciera para recuperarse. Bella no puede evitar preguntar.

"¿Está bien, señorita?"

"¿Quién eres tú para preguntarme eso?" Charlotte le responde con brusquedad.

Bella pausa por un momento antes de responder en voz baja, "Alguien a quién le interesa preguntar, señorita."

Charlotte titubea antes de responder, "Me gustaría continuar con nuestra lección."

Bella asiente y despacio vuelve a iniciar la lección. Muy parecido al último encuentro, este continúa en silencio. Charlotte se toma las instrucciones con calma, perfeccionando las danzas después de dos ensayos. La capacidad de la mente de Charlotte es increíble. Bella no puede imaginar lo que Charlotte debe ser capaz de recordar y aplicar con su don supernatural.

Al final, las dos están brillando por el sudor. Charlotte se deja caer al suelo con su cabeza metida entre sus rodillas, y por un momento, a Bella le preocupa que la haya agotado. Se inclina hacia donde yace la princesa y escucha su respiración. Está más que aliviada cuando escucha los breves jadeos de Charlotte. Matar a la princesa significaría su muerte inminente, sin mencionar que habría fallado en su misión. No se pierde el tiempo en preguntas en lo que se refiere a la salud de los Cullen, hasta después que se presenta una cabeza en una bandeja.

"¿Cómo se siente, señorita?" Bella revisa.

"Desearía que no preguntaras eso," la voz de Charlotte se quiebra al decir eso, "Deja de preguntarme si estoy bien."

"¿Podría saber por qué le molesta la pregunta, su alteza?" Bella evalúa.

"Desprecio la falsedad," Charlotte escupe, "Si en realidad no quieres saberlo, entonces no me preguntes."

"Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para ser lo más sincera que pueda, señorita," Bella le dice, "Estoy siendo honesta con usted."

"¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?" Charlotte se burla.

"Porque y-yo… no soy Carmen," Bella responde, "Su alteza. _Ni ronero_."

Charlotte se sienta para estudiar a Bella como si tratara de detectar cualquier falsedad. Bella espera que en alguna parte del color naranja en sus ojos y la calidez de su rostro, Charlotte encuentre genuino interés. No conoce a la muchacha personalmente, y no ha tenido ningún encuentro placentero con ella hasta ahora, pero puede ver más allá de su helado exterior y reconoce que una chica merecedora de bondad y amistad existe debajo.

"No sé cuándo empezó a sentir resentimiento hacia mí," susurra Charlotte, "Es cinco años mayor que yo. Nos conocíamos de algún tiempo, o al menos, yo era su conocida. Para mí, ella era mi única amiga. Entre más tiempo pasaba conmigo, más mostraba su verdadero yo. Es malvada. La gente es malvada."

Recordando a la gente de Volturia, Bella podía estar de acuerdo, "Sí, algunas veces pueden ser malvadas pero también pueden ser agradables, señorita. Nunca es demasiado tarde para ver eso. Tengo veinte años, y apenas este año acabo de hacer mis primeros amigos."

Los ojos de Charlotte se abren. "¿Estás diciendo la verdad?"

Bella asiente, "Y si me lo permitiera, estaría feliz de ser su amiga, señorita."

Charlotte arruga su nariz, "Todavía no decido si me agradas."

Bella se ríe, ni un poco ofendida, "Es lo justo, señorita. Estaré aquí para cuando lo decida."

 **~paloma~**

 _Mi querida Bella,_

 _Te envío mis más sinceras disculpas por no haberte respondido antes. La creciente violencia significa que los transportadores de correo están menos dispuestos a viajar entre los pueblos. Peter sigue insistiendo en unirse a la patrulla, y estoy aterrorizada cada vez que deja el hogar. Es casi imposible mantener a un chico de quince años en casa. Algunas veces Jasper se va a seguirlo, pero sé que si las cosas se salieran de control, ni siquiera eso ayudaría. Oh Dios, lamento descargar esto en ti. Tienes suficiente de lo que preocuparte._

 _Me alegra saber que estás encontrando un sitio entre los lunellas. Escúchalos, aprende de ellos, y luego guíalos. Son tus más grandes asistentes. Los dos que te desprecian te seguirán a la batalla con completa lealtad. Ten cuidado al interactuar con los Cullen; llega a conocerlos, pero permanece vigilante. Recuerda, eres un guardián._

 _Por último, tengo un mensaje importante para ti. Tuve una visión anoche, con el acertijo:_

 _Bañada en verde, la más inocente de todos ellos es,_

 _por caótica deslealtad, ella caerá._

 _Jasper y yo pensamos que la princesa es el centro del plan y que debes cimentar tus esfuerzos en ella. Deslealtad podría implicar que es un miembro de confianza del personal de los Cullen el que podría ser el atacante, y en lo que se refiere al tiempo en que suceda esto, todavía estamos en oscuridad. Haz lo que puedas._

 _Te echamos de menos. En especial Peter (Se me instruyó que añadiera esto.)_

 _Con amor,_

 _Alice._

"Como mencionó Alice, los ataques de los hijos del Sol se han incrementado en las últimas semanas," Eleazar habla después que Bella termina de leer su carta en voz alta, "Incluyendo la invasión de tres comunidades de los hijos de la Luna: _Port Anchelus_ , _Sattle_ , y _Was Inchus_. Ha habido un total de trece muertes, dos de los cuales eran saqueadores. Se rumora que los agresores son los mismos que atacaron _L'Apush_."

"¿Cuántos invasores hay ahí?" Bella pregunta.

"Había veinte cuando llegaron a _L'Apush_ ," dice Claire.

"Ahora dieciocho," Amber se rio de forma sombría.

"¿Hay algunos guardias _lunella_ en _L'Apush_?" Bella indaga.

Sus dos semanas participando con los _lunellas_ le han enseñado muchas cosas. Aprendió que los civiles se han levantado junto con los _lunellas_ para detener los crímenes de odio y proveer asistencia a aquellos abusados por los invasores. Las patrullas tienden a ser muy peligrosas, pero afortunadamente, ninguno de los _lunellas_ en la casa Cullen ha perdido la vida en una pelea. Sin embargo, saber que Peter está involucrado con esas patrullas deja el estómago de Bella revuelto.

"Han empezado a militarizar civiles," responde Claire.

"Deberíamos hacer lo mismo," dice Huilen, "No podemos permitir que los invasores continúen masacrando gente inocente."

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que peleaste?" Angela se ríe.

"Eres un mozo en la cocina," añade Tia, "Tu capacidad física es cuestionable."

"Además, la _princesa_ Bella no puede defenderse, mucho menos proteger a una comunidad," Tyler añade correspondientemente a la conversación.

"Para eso es el entrenamiento," la defiende Bree.

"¿Entrenarla? ¿Te parece que puede ser entrenada?" Tyler hace un gesto de desdén hacia Bella, "Podría hacer más con mi dedo pequeño de lo que ella podría hacer-,"

Cansada de sus constantes críticas, Bella envía a Tyler hacia el muro detrás de él con un gesto de su mano. No pone mucho esfuerzo en el empujón, pero el escape de aire es audible para el resto en la habitación. Se ve aterrorizado cuando Bella lo eleva lentamente del suelo, muy parecido a lo que le hizo al prisionero en el viaje a Cullenia.

"Te ruego me digas, ¿cuál de tus habilidades podría ayudarte en este predicamento?" Bella dice con exagerado hastío, "¿Tal vez tu invisibilidad? ¿O tal vez tu dominio de las habilidades de combate?"

"La última vez que ella hizo eso, el hombre terminó con los calzones en sus tobillos," Claire cacarea.

"Muy bien, _Essa_ ," Eleazar la reprende conteniendo una carcajada, "Bájalo."

Bella lo suelta sin más preámbulos, permitiendo que Tyler caiga estrepitosamente al suelo. Claire y Tia colocan una mano en su boca para contener sus risitas mientras que Quil tose para cubrir la suya. Bree se ríe descaradamente.

"Gracias por la caída," Tyler le dice a Bella con desdén, sus mejillas ardiendo por la vergüenza.

"No dijo que lo hiciera con delicadeza," Bella se encoge de hombros.

"Basta," Nahuel habla por primera vez en la reunión, su tono sonando rotundo, "Huilen tiene razón; tenemos que estar preparados. He estado deliberando con diferentes líderes _lunella_ y hemos decidido reanudar el entrenamiento de combate. Los invasores tienen que ser detenidos."

"¿Qué tipo de itinerario debemos esperar?" Lucy pregunta, "Ya se está haciendo difícil para todos nosotros el reunirnos."

"Las rotaciones estarán basadas en la disponibilidad," responde Vera, "Nahuel dirigirá el entrenamiento matutino, yo lo haré durante el día, y Eleazar lo dirigirá por las noches. Queremos advertirles que en lo que están a punto de aventurarse será muy difícil. Necesitamos entrenar con más intensidad y más rápido que antes para cuando sea nuestro turno de enfrentar a los invasores, no fallaremos."

…

La noche siguiente, después de actuar para los Cullen, Bella deja el castillo para dirigirse a un área que está a unas yardas de la piedra _uo ara_. Es difícil navegar en el bosque en una noche tan oscura, pero de alguna forma se encamina hacia el claro en el que Eleazar, Amber, Makenna, Huilen y Claire esperan.

"Buenas noches," Eleazar saluda en culleniano, "Esta noche comienza la primera de muchas lecciones de entrenamiento—las que serán conducidas en su totalidad en culleniano."

"Pero-," Bella empieza a decir en vulturiano.

"Es para tu beneficio, _Essa_ ," dice Eleazar, "Te obliga a aprender. Ser incapaz de entender a tus oponentes es desventajoso. De ahora en adelante, tendrás que seguir lo mejor que puedas. Para empezar, le pido a los veteranos _lunellas_ que le den a _Essa_ una leve presentación de sus habilidades. Amber, puedes ir primero."

Amber da un paso al frente. Es una mujer pequeña, que es mucho más baja y delgada que Bella. Pero si Bella ha aprendido algo, es a no subestimar a la gente. Observa cómo los ojos de Amber cambian a gélido color azul, y levanta sus manos en preparación. Luego, con un rápido movimiento, dispara dos témpanos de sus manos. Los fragmentos de hielo dentado viajan hacia Bella tan rápido que solo tiene un segundo para dejarse caer en el suelo para evitarlos.

"¿Esa fue una leve presentación?" Bella chilla en volturiano.

"Lo siento, creo que no te entiendo," Amber dice alegremente en culleniano.

A continuación, Huilen da un paso al frente. Bella se pone recelosa con anticipación, esperando lo que podría lanzarle. En vez de eso, Huilen simplemente empieza a correr en su dirección. Pensando que cambiará su curso antes de colisionar con ella, Bella se queda congelada en su lugar. Sin embargo, este no es el caso. Cierra sus ojos un momento antes en espera de que su cuerpo se estrelle con el de Huilen, pero el impacto nunca llega. Experimenta una sensación extraña de hormigueo por todo su cuerpo, y una ligera falta de aliento. Cuando abre sus ojos, Huilen está de pie detrás de ella.

"¿Acabas-," Bella empieza a decir, tratando de encontrar las palabras en el lenguaje con el que no está familiarizada, "¿Acabas de correr _a través_ de mí?"

Huilen asiente.

"Oh," Bella se sofoca, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Makenna da un salto al frente y presenta su habilidad sin detenerse. Con una boca abierta pero fruncida, sopla una oleada de fuego que se enrosca en el aire antes de rodear su cabeza. En el momento que cierra sus labios, la oleada se detiene.

"El don de Claire es un poco más alarmante, así que te advierto," dice Eleazar, "Ella ciega a todos los que están cerca de ella."

Bella asiente y se vuelve para ver a los penetrantes ojos rojos de Claire. Poco a poco, la vista abandona a Bella… o más bien, se anula con el rojo. Es como si mirara fijamente un sol rojo, y todo lo que puede ver son sus rayos rojo sangre. El resultado es una intensa ceguera, y Bella comprende por qué una experiencia como esta podría ser alarmante. Se siente totalmente inútil sin su vista y es incapaz de moverse. El invasivo color rojo suscita un leve dolor de cabeza. Afortunadamente, después de medio minuto, Claire repliega la neblina roja.

La de Claire es la última de las habilidades en ser presentada. El resto de la noche se pasa simplemente aprendiendo secuencias de golpes y patadas. Los _lunellas_ se alternan para trabajar con Bella para que ella pueda experimentar diferentes fuerzas y habilidades. Aunque no hacen contacto directo entre ellos, eso no los protege totalmente de sus golpes. Eleazar concluye que es mejor estar familiarizado con el dolor ahora que ser incapacitado en el campo de batalla.

Con la piel decorada con moretones y los músculos terriblemente adoloridos, Bella regresa a sus aposentos. Saca su toalla de su armario y se encamina directamente a la cámara de baño. Incapaz de soportar la suciedad del bosque en su piel y necesitando remojar sus músculos, pasa unos largos veinte minutos en las aguas burbujeantes.

Cuando se va, le atrae el sonido de voces conocidas en el pasillo. Aunque está vestida en nada más que una toalla, todavía sigue el rastro dónde sabe que Carmen y Demetri están hablando.

"Ella me va a despedir," Carmen susurra.

"Si lo hace es porque te has sentido demasiado cómoda," Demetri la regaña, "Te advertí que controlaras tu insolencia."

"¡No soy insolente!" Carmen se queja, "Esa estúpida animadora está compitiendo por mi trabajo."

"No hay forma de que consiga el trabajo si lo haces correctamente," Demetri señala.

Carmen bufa, "No eres de ayuda."

Sin querer ser atrapada, Bella se apresura a su habitación. No ha pensado en quedarse con la posición de Carmen, pero con la forma en que la despreciable mucama actúa y las nuevas amenazas contra Charlotte, Bella piensa que el trabajo podría ser ventajoso. Con la nueva idea sembrada, Bella jura ganarse el favor de Charlotte.

 _Además_ , piensa, _no estaría mal tener una nueva amiga_.

 **~paloma~**

" _Calo, puo, atro_ ," Eleazar grita. "¡ _Calo, calo, calo_!"

Patada, golpe, agacharse, Bella sigue las órdenes de Eleazar en la medida de su capacidad, pero la última orden es desconocida para ella, de modo que recibe la patada de Lucy en el cuello. Bella tose al caer al suelo, agarrando su garganta. Se siente como si hubiese tragado un vaso lleno de arena y el nudo se niega a dejar sus vías respiratorias.

"Levántate," Lucy suspira.

"Dame un segundo," Bella resuella.

"¿ _Essa_?" Eleazar se acerca, y se detiene junto a ella para verificar cómo se siente. Sus siguientes palabras son dirigidas bruscamente a Lucy, y las trasmite tan velozmente, que por poco Bella no las entiende, "No te permití dar golpes a la garganta—¿estás loca?"

"No aprenderá si la mimamos," Lucy dice con un resoplido.

"Si no puedes escuchar instrucciones, tus posibilidades de sobrevivir no serán mejor que las de ella en una batalla," Eleazar la reprende con dureza. "Cambia con Tia."

Pisoteando con inmadurez al alejarse, Lucy se dirige hacia Quil. Tia llega y ofrece su mano para ayudar a Bella a pararse. Con agradecimiento toma la mano de Tia y se vuelve a poner de pie. Eleazar le da a Bella otro minuto para sobreponerse, y luego pasa a la siguiente sección del entrenamiento.

"Los últimos cinco días fueron un medio para conseguir que se familiarizaran con los movimientos de pelea, pero la clave para el combate es que tengan el control de sus habilidades," Eleazar habla, "De modo que quiero que incorporen sus poderes en este _round_ , usando solo el diez por ciento de fuerza. Pasaré a hablar específicamente con cada uno de ustedes."

Eleazar tiene una expresión cautelosa cuando se acerca a Tia y Bella. Las dos muchachas tienen habilidades peligrosas, siendo la de Tia creación de ácido, y la de Bella absorción. Al saber que necesitan practicar, piensa en un tipo de acuerdo.

"¿Tia, puedes controlar la acidez de tu substancia?" Eleazar pregunta.

Tia asiente, "Usaré la menos corrosiva."

"Estoy seguro que Bella preferiría que dejaras su piel intacta," Eleazar concuerda, "En cuanto a ti, _Essa_ , voy a pedirte que expandas tus alas. Practicaré contigo tus otras habilidades individualmente."

Las dos muchachas asienten en comprensión antes de enfrentarse la una a la otra. Los nervios hormiguean en la piel de Bella cuando deja libres sus extremidades plateadas. Tia mira boquiabierta las alas de Bella, sin estar acostumbrada a verlas. Una vez que Tia se concentra de nuevo, permite que un líquido claro cubra su piel y llene las palmas de sus manos. Levanta una mano como si preguntara si Bella está lista o no. Bella no lo está, pero no demuestra su desconfianza a su oponente.

Tia ataca primero, arrojando un globo de ácido que pasa a unos centímetros del rostro de Bella para distraerla antes de darle un puñetazo en el estómago. Bella se dobla, lanzando automáticamente su ala como un mecanismo de defensa. Afortunadamente, el poder del movimiento, aunado con el tamaño del ala es suficiente para enviar volando a Tia hacia atrás. Aterriza de espalda con un _¡Ufff!_

"¡ _Essa_ , diez por ciento!" Eleazar ladra.

Bella corre hacia Tia y le tiende su mano mientras murmura una disculpa. Tia se ríe, pero en vez de aceptar el gesto, cubre la mano de Bella en una sustancia pegajosa que escoce. Bella la retira de inmediato y se sacude el líquido alarmada. El dolor no es insoportable, pero ciertamente no es agradable. Agitando una vez sus alas Bella se pone a salvo a unos metros de distancia.

Tia ataca con ganas después que se vuelve a poner de pie. Deleitándose en la expresión de disgusto de Bella, le arroja varios globos de ácido uno tras otro. Bella, para su gran sorpresa, esquiva la mayoría. Está menos impresionada, cuando no es capaz de contratacar. Lo más que logra es esconder sus alas del asalto, y esquivar y cubrirse. Aún más patético, es cuando se queda rápidamente sin aliento.

"Detente," Bella jadea, "¿Podemos detenernos?"

"No me voy a detener," dice Tia, siguiendo adelante.

"No puedo respirar," Bella levanta su mano, "Espera."

"En una verdadera pelea no recibes un descanso," Tia sacude su cabeza, y envía un puñado de ácido, justo sobre el ala de Bella.

El delator zumbido de la absorción de Bella empieza en sus oídos, al mismo tiempo que su piel cobra vida. Bella comienza a sentir pánico—Tia ha estado recurriendo a arrojar ácido, pero en el momento que trate de golpear o patear a Bella, estará en riesgo de que su habilidad, y posiblemente su vida, le sea drenada. Incapaz de conseguir que Tia se detenga con solo pedirlo, Bella hace lo único en lo que puede pensar.

Vuela.

Con un movimiento de sus alas se lanza al aire, permitiéndole atravesar el follaje de hojas encima de ella, y entrar a la fría atmosfera. Ráfagas de viento y gotas de aire golpean su rostro al impulsarse hacia arriba, alcanzando alturas que nunca antes había experimentado. Se le ocurre que esta es la primera vez, posiblemente en su vida, que de verdad ha volado sin restricciones. Un trino eufórico junto a ella desvía su atención hacia Lua, que está disfrutando el vuelo casi tanto como ella. Carcajadas de dicha pura se le escapan a Bella cuando comprende que finalmente es libre.

…

" _Muno espera_ ," Charlotte saluda a Bella al entrar al salón.

" _Buo sera_ , princesa," Bella le responde en culleniano, "Si me permite hacer una petición, apreciaría enormemente si me habla en culleniano."

"Tu culleniano es pésimo," Charlotte cacarea en volturiano cuando empieza a estirarse, "No estoy muy segura de tener la paciencia para ello. ¿Recuerdas en qué resultó eso en nuestra última lección?"

Bella se contiene de rodar los ojos, recordando la forma en que Charlotte casi se cae al suelo de la risa al escuchar el intento de Bella por hablar culleniano. "Solo puedo mejorar con la práctica, alteza."

Charlotte suspira al darse la vuelta para ver a Bella. A estas alturas las dos han tenido unas cinco lecciones juntas, cada una dejando a Bella sintiéndose más cómoda con ella. Ha aprendido que la mayor parte de lo que saldrá de la boca de Charlotte va a ser directo y honesto, ya que no es costumbre de la muchacha escatimar palabras. Bella lo encuentra refrescante y práctica la misma honestidad siempre que puede. Aunque Charlotte no acostumbra gestos o palabras de afecto, Bella puede ver que le empieza a agradar a la princesa. Eso queda claro por el trato que hace con Bella.

"Voy a hablarte en culleniano," dice Charlotte, "Si tú me llamas Charlie."

"¿ _Perradonna_ , señorita?" Bella chilla.

"Me escuchaste muy bien lo que dije," Charlotte bufa, un delator indicio de que está a punto de lanzarse en una diatriba, "Si quieres ser mi amiga, entonces quiero dejar a un lado las molestas formalidades. No puedes imaginarte lo irritante que es escuchar el incesante 'su alteza' o 'señorita'. El único momento que recibo un descanso es cuando me rebajo a hablar con Alec, que es como un brioso becerro, y con Edward, a quién me gusta comparar con un gato aletargado."

Bella no puede contener la risa que sale de su boca. Está agradecida de que Carmen dejara de asistir a sus lecciones hace dos encuentros. De otra manera, no hubiese tenido el placer de escuchar que al príncipe y al príncipe heredero se les compare a animales. Bella sabe que Charlotte adora a sus hermanos, pero desde luego hay muchas bromas que ocurren entre los hermanos. Con nostalgia, recuerda las veces en que Jane y ella bromeaban juguetonamente entre ellas.

"De pronto dejaste de reírte," Charlotte pregunta, "¿Por qué?"

Bella suspira, "Me recordó cómo era con mi hermana, señorita."

"¿Tienes una hermana?" Los ojos de Charlotte se amplían con interés, "¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Dónde está ahora?"

Bella está recelosa a responder, pero lo hace. "Su nombre es Elizabeth," dice Bella, eligiendo el segundo nombre de Jane por precaución, "Ella es dos años mayor que yo, y… ya no nos hablamos, señorita."

"Eso es horrible," murmura Charlotte, "Alec y Edward son unos asnos, pero no deseo separarme de ellos. Y si no acatas mi deseo, te lo ordenaré y ya no te hablaré en culleniano."

"Muy bien," Bella responde, feliz de que el tema se haya desviado de sí misma, "Charlie."

Charlotte sonríe genuinamente, "Eso está mejor."

La lección pasa de forma ágil, y las dos jóvenes interrumpen su actividad con charla. Aunque Charlotte accede a hablar en culleniano, le demuestra a Bella su molestia al rodar los ojos y suspirar. Adicionalmente, critica las pronunciaciones de Bella hasta el movimiento de su lengua y el tiempo que sostiene sus consonantes. Es desalentador por decir lo menos, pero Bella admite que es efectivo en ayudarla a practicar.

La siguiente mañana, Bella está tan exhausta por sus actividades que casi se queda dormida mientras limpia con un trapo las columnas de la arcada. Entre limpiar, las lecciones de danza, y la práctica de combate, solo logra dormir unas cinco horas por las noches. Ahora, Charlotte ha añadido otra tarea para que haga al mediodía, y Bella se pregunta cómo manejará sus obligaciones. Está programada para danzar para la corte por la noche, de modo que necesita descansar en algún momento.

Con movimientos largos y extendidos, Bella intenta alcanzar las telarañas que cubren la parte superior del arco. Se estira, pero la escalera en la que está solo le permite llegar a cierto punto. Después de echar una mirada a su izquierda y luego a su derecha, deja que el trapo flote de su mano y levite hacia la esquina que está fuera de su alcance. Ondea su mano para un lado y para el otro para dirigirlo, feliz de que sus poderes le den esa ventaja. De alguna forma, incluso consigue ir más rápido de lo que lo había hecho con su propia mano y cubre una cantidad impresionante de espacio en el tiempo que se le da.

"Te atrapé," Bree dice con una risita.

Sorprendida por la repentina llegada de Bree, Bella pierde concentración, y el trapo cae al suelo.

"Estoy matando dos pájaros de una pedrada," dice Bella, disculpándose mentalmente con Lua por la expresión. Se asegurará de llevar una pieza extra de pan para su mascota. "Estoy terminando mis tareas y practicando mi control. Eleazar estaría complacido."

"Hablando de él," Bree cambia de tema, "En realidad, él es la razón por la que vine. Tengo que avisarte que esta noche será nuestra primera batalla de práctica."

Bella traga, llenándose ya de aprensión. La última semana de intenso entrenamiento le había enseñado cosas que nunca creyó que aprendería, pero definitivamente no la habían hecho una luchadora experta. ¿Cómo entonces, pretendía superar una práctica con todos los _lunellas_? Es más, Bella todavía no había trabajado con Angela y Tyler, así que no estaba bien familiarizada con sus habilidades. No le gustaba lo impredecible que se sentía este arreglo.

"Oye," Bree llama su atención, "Estarás bien. Trata de llegar a la reunión unos minutos antes, ¿está bien?"

"Voy a presentarme ante la corte esta noche," Bella sacude su cabeza, "Pero haré todo lo que pueda."

Por más que lo intenta, Bella no puede desechar los pensamientos negativos de su mente. ¿Qué pasa si falla miserablemente? Apenas si ha logrado sobrevivir en sus combates uno a uno, y cree que es porque sus compañeros fueron clementes con ella. Esta noche, enfrentará a los catorce _lunellas_ , Bella sabe que su desempeño no será muy bueno. El sudor cubre sus palmas al pensar en pelear contra todos los luchadores experimentados.

Como si Lua pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos (algunas veces Bella está convencida que puede), vuela para descender en el hombro de Bella. Bella lamenta no poder pasar mucho tiempo jugando o interactuando con su compinche que cambia de forma, pero los días no lo permiten. Por las noches, cuando los dos se reúnen de nuevo, Lua le muestra a su dueña todas sus aventuras como pájaro a través de un flujo constante de imágenes. Es con esas imágenes que Bella se queda dormida.

Ahora también les da la bienvenida, usando la vista de pájaro de Lua de Cullenia para aprender los puntos de referencia al mismo tiempo que también termina sus tareas a tiempo para su encuentro del mediodía con Charlotte. Le da un beso a Lua antes de enviarla a explorar de nuevo, y le promete llevarle un pedazo de fruta como recompensa por su dulzura. El pájaro trina alegremente, una señal de que comprende la promesa.

Cuando el reloj marca quince minutos para el mediodía, Bella baja de su posición en la escalera y mete apresuradamente sus implementos de limpieza en su lugar correspondiente. La campana suena una vez más quince minutos después, justo cuando Bella patina hasta detenerse frente a Charlotte.

"Sus altezas, _Sola_ Carmen," Bella saluda formalmente con una reverencia, notando que Carmen, Alec, y Edward están cerca.

"Saludos, Bella," Alec agita su mano. Edward sonríe en saludo mientras Carmen la ignora.

Para sorpresa de Bella, Charlotte le tiende su mano expectante, esperando que Bella le dé su brazo. Bella coopera y permite que la princesa la aleje de las divertidas y confundidas miradas de la gente a sus alrededores.

"No tengo nada de gran importancia que decirte, solo quería ver a Carmen horriblemente incómoda," Charlotte admite, "Vamos a dar una vuelta."

Bella no puede contener su risita, "Muy bien, Charlie. Mientras tanto, ¿podría preguntar por qué se ha solicitado mi presencia?"

"Cada dos días, durante mis lecciones, Edward se sienta afuera de mi salón y lee cualquier aburrido pergamino que llegue a su escritorio," Charlotte empieza a decir, "Pensé que también podría ser de utilidad y enseñarte el lenguaje que estás tan ansiosa por aprender."

Bella se para en seco, "¿Le pediste _que hiciera qué_?"

"No tan formal ahora, ¿verdad?" Charlotte le dice de forma engreída, "Mi hermano te enseñará culleniano. Entonces tú, al menos, sonarás inteligible cuando hablemos-,"

"No puedo permitir que el príncipe heredero me enseñe culleniano," Bella susurra con fuerza, "Es algo completamente por debajo de su posición. No hay forma de que acceda a hacer tal cosa."

"Por supuesto que no ha accedido a ello, ni siquiera lo sabe aún," Charlotte se ríe de forma traviesa, justo al acercarse donde Edward, Alec y Carmen esperan, "¿Edward, querido?"

"Oh no," Alec silba, "Cualquier cosa que siga de Charlie diciendo, 'Edward, querido', nunca termina bien."

Charlotte ignora a Alec para volverse hacia su otro hermano, "Te consideras bien versado en la gramática del culleniano y su origen, ¿no es así?"

"Supongo," Edward responde con cautela.

"Entonces, ¿podrías impartir ese gran conocimiento a mi querida Bella?"

Charlotte agita sus pestañas, un movimiento del que Bella nunca ha sido testigo. De hecho es, si se atreve a decir, _adorable_. "Me haría muy feliz."

"Me retracto," dice Alec, "La petición parece ser muy placentera."

Bella se sonroja por toda la atención dirigida a ella. De pie junto a la puerta del salón de Charlotte y observando todo el encuentro, está una furiosa Carmen. Bella sabe que la mucama está enfurecida por la forma en que Bella se ha infiltrado en la vida de la realeza, específicamente, de la forma en que se ganado el favor de Charlotte. Bella trata de ignorar su presencia, pero Carmen no puede contenerse.

"Sus altezas, mis más sinceras disculpas," Carmen dice furiosa, "Me aseguraré que esta muchacha desvergonzada sea removida de su presencia. No tiene el juicio para darse cuenta de lo atrevido que es el pedir su tiempo."

"Carmen, ¿crees que soy idiota?" Charlotte pregunta sin ninguna variación en su voz.

"Por supuesto que no, alteza," Carmen se apresura a decir, "Simplemente pensé-,"

"Es ahí donde te equivocaste. No estás aquí para pensar, y desde luego no estás aquí para pensar por mí. Si le pido al príncipe Edward algo, mi petición es entre mi persona y él," Charlotte dice con calma.

"M-mis más sinceras disculpas, señorita," Carmen susurra, llena de vergüenza.

"Ve que esto no pase de nuevo. Espérame en mi salón," Charlotte la despide antes de volverse hacia Edward, "¿Me harás ese favor?"

"Cualquier cosa por ti, querida hermana," Edward asiente, "Será mejor que empieces tu lección ahora antes de que el maestro te reprenda."

"No se atrevería," Charlotte resopla al marcharse dando zancadas. Alec da una risita divertida al mismo tiempo que asiente en despedida, y se va en la dirección opuesta.

Bella se queda a solas con el príncipe heredero, un rubor encendido permanente en sus mejillas. Sin saber qué debería hacer, se inclina en una reverencia y espera una orden que venga de él. Pasa alrededor de un minuto, y cuando sus rodillas tiemblan, se siente molesta con el hombre. ¿Qué podría estar esperando para abordarla? ¿Qué pasa si se fue? Tal vez encontró tan absurda la petición de Charlotte que simplemente se fue. Bella no puede culparlo, pero eso no significa que no esté molesta. Aunque es increíblemente irrespetuoso levantar la vista de una reverencia, echa un vistazo hacia arriba para ver si Edward todavía está presente. Ciertamente, sigue ahí. El único cambio en su posición ha sido el arco en su ceja derecha, y la curva en un lado de su boca.

"Sabía que no podrías resistirte a mirar," dice Edward, el humor presente en su voz, "Aunque debo reconocer tu resistencia."

"Si es mi posición baja lo que le complace, entonces me gustaría recordarle que soy una sirvienta en su corte. No necesita rebajarme más, príncipe Edward," dice con los dientes apretados.

"Fuiste tú quién eligió hacer reverencia, Bella," Edward le recuerda.

Bella toma eso como su permiso para ponerse de pie y enderezarse. Sus rodillas están adoloridas por el esfuerzo, y su ego está ciertamente lastimado. La incomodidad puede hacer que hagas cosas extrañas.

"Muy bien, entonces," dice Edward, "¿Deberíamos iniciar nuestra lección?"

Bella asiente con timidez y se acerca a donde Edward ha tomado asiento en la banca de una arcada. Él se recarga contra el muro de ladrillo, poniéndose en una posición que sorprende a Bella. No espera verlo tan relajado cerca de ella, en especial cuando su propia figura rígida delata su incomodidad. La lección empieza con Bella practicando el alfabeto culleniano, trabándose solo en dos letras. Edward sigue adelante, pasando a las frases diarias. Al hablar, el impedimento de Bella para pronunciar las 'r' y las 'l' se hace mucho más evidente.

"Repite después de mí," le instruye Edward, " _Le tima vo he ti lo vi, lo ino ria_."

"La última vez que te vi," Bella repite en culleniano, "Estaba… ¿qué significa 'ria'?"

"Ebria," Edward provee.

"La última vez que te vi yo-," Bella empieza a repetir hasta que se da cuenta qué es lo que el príncipe quiere que diga. Sus mejillas se tornan a una increíble variación de rosa. Aclara su garganta, y termina sin problemas, "tuve el placer de tu compañía."

"Aunque me siento alagado, no tienes por qué sentirte avergonzada de disfrutar del licor," Edward le guiña un ojo, "Yo también disfruto de él ocasionalmente.

"Si puedo ser honesta con usted, esa fue mi primera vez," dice Bella, casi demasiado bajo para que Edward escuche; la vergüenza ha disminuido su voz.

Edward levanta sus cejas; "Entonces soportas bien el licor. Mi primera vez no fue tan digna como la tuya."

"¿A qué edad bebió por primera vez?" Bella pregunta, con demasiada curiosidad para considerar si la pregunta era apropiada o no.

"Fue hace unos diez años," Edward supone, "Así que debo haber tenido unos dieciséis años."

Los ojos de Bella se abren ligeramente, "¿Es seis años mayor que yo?"

Edward sonríe con suficiencia, "¿Te sorprende?"

"Su edad va de acuerdo a lo que aparenta, pero no había pensado que la diferencia en nuestras edades fuera demasiado grande," Bella admite.

"¿Pensaste en nuestra diferencia de edad? ¿Qué más has pensando de nosotros?" Edward pregunta con una sonrisa.

Con mejillas encendidas, Bella se da cuenta de lo que implicó. Sabe muy bien que ha pasado demasiadas noches pensando en el príncipe heredero, pero nunca fue su intención informarle de ello.

Bella pensó que había estado avergonzada luego de darse cuenta que había interactuado con el príncipe mientras estaba ebria, pero la sensación que ahora la abruma es suficiente para desear que la tierra la trague espontáneamente. Si tan solo pudiera sacar sus alas y volar de vuelta al _Pyla_ e. Obviamente, el estar encerrada por doce años en una jaula no contribuía a moldear una persona _socialmente fluida_ , pero Bella nunca pensó que sería penosamente torpe. Lo único que la detiene de huir de la escena es Charlotte cuando sale de su salón de clases.

"¿Ha mejorado tu culleniano?" Charlotte pregunta al encontrarse con Edward y Bella, "Por supuesto, eso espero."

Bella contiene el impulso de rodar los ojos, "También lo espero, señorita. Y le agradezco cordialmente por su tiempo y esfuerzos, señor."

"Fue un placer," Edward asiente y se pone de pie.

"Bella, puedes retirarte," Charlotte le dice, "Te veré pasado mañana como a esta misma hora."

"Disfruten del resto de su día, sus altezas," Bella sonríe al hacer una reverencia.

Una vez que los dos reales dejan el sitio, Bella regresa a trabajar. Afortunadamente, solo tiene que ayudar a Claire en la cocina con algunas cargas de platos antes de que pueda escapar a su habitación. Acostada en su camastro, espera que el sueño pronto la consuma. Si se pierde en un mundo de inconsciencia, no puede sentir la ansiedad que la abruma ante el prospecto de luchar esta noche. Cuando el sueño parece eludirla, se concentra en cosas que relajan su espíritu para contrarrestar sus nervios.

Lo último en lo que piensa antes de dormir su siesta es en la sonrisa en el rostro del príncipe heredero.

 **~paloma~**

El aire lastima cuando Bella camina por el bosque. Tiene que viajar más lejos esta noche ya que se va encontrar con el resto de los _lunellas_ en el claro, y el hostil viento hace la caminata menos placentera que lo acostumbrado. El sentir el corazón en su garganta le hace difícil controlar su respiración, y se pregunta si al menos logrará llegar al campo de lucha. Trata de recuperar el calor de su piel al frotar vigorosamente sus brazos, pero el esfuerzo es inútil. Bella ya puede decir que la noche va a ser horrible.

Está a dos minutos de su destino cuando de pronto la derriban. Un agudo sonido de alta frecuencia suena en sus oídos, provocando un dolor tan intenso que es incapaz de orientarse. En seguida, se transforma. Sus alas brotan de su piel y las extienden en toda su envergadura para protegerse mientras logra ponerse de rodillas. Apenas puede levantar un pie cuando otra descarga la derriba.

Su control poco a poco empieza desvanecerse.

 _Vas a luchar_ … las palabras de Jane suenan en su cabeza como un estímulo.

Bella se impulsa para ponerse de pie, más rápido esta vez. Recorre con la vista el bosque a su alrededor y trata de localizar a su atacante, o más bien, dónde está Lucy. Desde luego que, el ejercicio de entrenamiento no iniciaría como era de esperarse. Eleazar aparentemente había decidido que tomar a Bella por sorpresa era el método más eficiente. Aunque podía admitir que la técnica tenía sus méritos. Bella sabía que ya había perdido mucha ventaja al haber sido sorprendida. Ha provocado que de inmediato se sienta insegura.

El sonido de trinos alerta a Bella de la llegada de Lua. El pequeño pájaro vuela sobre su dueña, desciende por un momento sobre su hombro, y luego se dirige en dirección al este del bosque, combinado con la imagen de Lucy que trasmite a la mente de Bella, señala donde está ubicado la atacante. Bella se gira a su derecha y pronto ve a Lucy detrás de un árbol. Se concentra en la figura de la chica alta y ágil, y la envía volando hacia atrás contra un árbol.

Bella puede admitir que siente cierta satisfacción de hacer eso.

La sensación le dura poco tiempo. Bella apenas ha logrado impedir el ataque de Lucy cuando Huilen sale del suelo frente a ella. La fuerza detrás de su puño al lanzarlo hacia su estómago provoca que se tambalee hacia atrás. Aun cuando Bella no pierde tiempo abalanzándose para contraatacar, simplemente pasa a través de la figura inmaterial de Huilen. La patada que él lanza hacia su torso la derriba una vez más en el suelo que se ha vuelto bastante familiar para ella. Afortunadamente, el siguiente golpe que le lanza da contra los fuertes huesos de sus alas. Duele, pero no tanto como un golpe dirigido a su piel. El golpe también sirve para recordarle que tiene extremidades que le permiten volar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Bella se lanza hacia el cielo.

Desde su posición elevada, comprende que si toma a Huilen desprevenido, no podrá inmaterializarse lo bastante rápido para sus ataques. Varias piedras grandes que Bella ve en el suelo le proveen la munición. Una por una, lanza las rocas, aporreándolo por todas direcciones. Los primeros asaltos lo toman desprevenido, pero cuando lanza el quinto, una vez más se inmaterializa. El miedo inunda a Bella cuando se da cuenta que va a necesitar intentar otra táctica para enfrentarlo. ¿Pero qué puede hacer?

La decisión le es arrebatada cuando Angela usa su habilidad de dar saltos largos para derribar a Bella del cielo. Como si el estrellarse con el suelo no fuera suficiente para hacer resonar toda la estructura esquelética de Bella, el puñetazo de Angela dirigido inmediatamente a su rostro hace que sus huesos repiqueteen. El ataque no se detiene allí. Angela se intercambia con Makenna, que crea un infierno ardiente a su alrededor. Bella apenas puede ver, y mucho menos respirar.

Bella sabe que es solo un ejercicio, pero cuando se acerca su siguiente oponente, no sabe cómo sobrevivirá el encuentro. Su cuerpo se siente pesado como si estuviera a unos momentos de colapsar. La sombra de su siguiente atacante se cierne sobre ella, y para gran sorpresa de Bella, le ofrece su mano.

"Toma mi mano, Bella," dice Bree.

"Bree," Bella resuella. Quiere levantar su brazo para aceptar el gesto pero no tiene las fuerzas. Al darse cuenta lo maltrecha que está Bella, Bree inclina su alta figura para meter un brazo bajo los hombros de Bella y ayudar a la débil muchacha a ponerse de pie.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Eleazar aparece por detrás de la línea de árboles, "No hemos terminado."

"Hemos terminado," Bree le dice a Eleazar con voz firme.

"¿Cómo puede aprender si siempre está huyendo?" Insiste. "Conoceremos sus verdaderas habilidades cuando sea totalmente probada."

"No podemos esperar que aprenda en un mes lo que nosotros hemos aprendido en años," Bree la defiende, "Obviamente no está lista. ¡Mírala, ni siquiera puede levantarse!"

"Entonces deja que aprenda-,"

Como si unas manos retorcieran sus pulmones entre fuertes puños, el pecho de Bella se contrae. Un extraño sonido de borboteo brota de su boca seguido por un chorro de sangre.

Es imposible de expresar sus palabras sin aire en su garganta. Obstruidas respiraciones se le escapan, pero son casi inútiles ya que no está recibiendo oxígeno. Bella cierra los ojos para detener el mundo que da vueltas a su alrededor. Cree que solo será por corto tiempo, pero no abre los ojos por el resto de la noche.

* * *

 _ **Terminología**_

 _ **Port Anchelus, Sattle, y Was Inchus**_ _– comunidades pobladas fundamentalmente por los hijos de la Luna. Localizadas en Cullenia_

 _ **Calo**_ _– patada [culleniano]_

 _ **Puo**_ _– golpe [culleniano]_

 _ **Atro**_ _– agacharse [culleniano]_

 _ **Muno espera**_ _– Buenas noches [vulturiano]_

 _ **Buo sera**_ _– Buenas noches [culleniano]_

 _ **Perradonna**_ _– Disculpe [culleniano]_

 _ **Le tima vo he ti lo vi, lo ino ria**_ _– La última vez que te vi, estaba ebria. [culleniano]_

* * *

 _ **Pobre Bella, por todos lados la maltratan :( Es cierto que necesita entrenamiento. ¿Pero no creen que a Eleazar se le pasó un poquito la mano? Como dijo Bree, no pueden esperar que aprenda en un mes lo que ellos aprendieron en años, recordemos que Bella estuvo encerrada por doce años, sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento físico y no había hecho mucho uso de ninguna de sus habilidades, incluyendo el volar, y sin duda ellos lo saben. Mmmm… ¿y qué hay de Lucy y Tyler? La pobre tiene enemigos por donde quiera. ¿Y qué opinan de la visión de Alice? Espero recibir muchas teorías respecto a esto, ya saben que me encanta saber cómo piensan. Fueron muchas cosas las que ocurrieron en este capítulo, incluyendo ese encuentro con el príncipe Edward gracias a Charlotte, o Charlie como ahora quiere que la llame Bella. ¿A ustedes qué les gustó más de este capítulo? Espero sus comentarios, recuerden que son el pago que recibimos por el tiempo dedicado a hacer esto y la cantidad de reviews y su contenido ayuda a las autoras originales (porque están al tanto de ellos como ya se los he demostrado) a saber que sus historias gustan en otros idiomas y continúan dando permiso, al mismo tiempo que influyen en otras a que hagan lo mismo. Así que, usen el cuadrito de abajo y dejen su review :)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes lo dejaron en el capítulo anterior: Kabum, DenniChavez, LicetSalvatore, Adriu, Shikara65, bbluelilas, cary, kaja0507, Jimena G, Maribel, Tata XOXO, soledadcullen, nnuma76, bellaliz, erizo ikki, Antonia, tulgarita, becky grandchester, lucila grey cullen, Aredhel Isile, Srher Evans, rjnavajas, Wawis Cullen, Roxy Sanchez, Paz, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, lizdayanna, tahi pattz, Gabriela Cullen, Techu, lagie, Manligrez, Yoliki, Kimm, solecitopucheta, jovipattinson, glow0718, Mafer, Sully YM, Pili, Pam Malfoy Black, Lady Grigori, Ericastelo, Marian24, Tary Masen Cullen, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_

 _ **PD. Aparte de que no he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente verán que los capis son más largos por eso los he tardado más, espero que al terminar Fire & Ice pueda darles capi un poco más seguido :) **_


	12. Paloma: Capítulo XII

Por si lo olvidaron, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Christie Hart** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo, gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

 **PARTE II: Paloma**

 **Capítulo 12**

Bella despierta con un jadeo. El movimiento es doloroso, pero no tanto como el último recuerdo que tiene de respirar. Roza sus labios con la punta de sus dedos para ver si la sangre sigue ahí, pero afortunadamente, su boca está limpia. Ya no está en medio del bosque y nunca ha estado más feliz de estar acostada en su camastro con Lua metida en su costado. Se vuelve para ver a Claire recostada en su propio camastro, con un libro encima de su rostro. Aunque sus músculos están increíblemente adoloridos, y siente que en cada centímetro de su piel hay un moretón, Bella todavía se puede mover. Con cuidado levanta el libro del rostro de Claire y lo pone en el suelo. Desafortunadamente, el movimiento despierta a Claire con un sobresalto.

"¿Bella?" Claire susurra, "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Sorprendentemente, me siento bien," Bella suspira y se sienta en el lugar de la cama que Claire ha despejado para ella.

"Eso es gracias a los gemelos," Claire dice refiriéndose a Quil y James, "De verdad son talentosos al administrar medicina avanzada. Desafortunadamente, todavía te quedan algunos moretones, pero al pasar un día, puedes recibir más tratamiento."

"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?" Bella pregunta.

"Como un día," responde Claire. "Estabas realmente lastimada. No sé en qué estaba pensando Eleazar. Nunca les debió haber permitido que usaran toda su fuerza en ti."

"Si su intención era aplastar mi espíritu y mi cuerpo, entonces tuvo éxito," Bella sisea con amargura.

"No digas eso," Claire sacude su cabeza al sujetar la mano de Bella. Se aferra con más fuerza cuando Bella intenta apartarla, "Ese no fue un ejercicio de entrenamiento, fue una masacre planeada. Nadie pudo haber soportado eso. Tienes esta noción errónea de que no eres lo bastante fuerte o con suficiente control. Pero vi a la muchacha que colgó sin titubear a un hombre por el cuello en una embarcación de prisioneros, y quién demandó un trabajo cuando no había ninguno en el castillo. Tienes lo que se requiere, y puedes hacerlo si dejas de decirte a ti misma que no puedes. Tú vas a salvarnos, Bella. No hay duda de ello."

La emoción abruma a Bella al poner a su amiga entre sus brazos. Inicialmente, había pensado que nadie podría amarla como su hermana, pero aquí tiene amigos que se preocupan por ella con tanto fervor que quiere creer en sí misma. Ya había decidido que lo daría todo para proteger a los Cullen y cumplir su misión, pero la verdad era, que sinceramente nunca pensó que podría tener éxito. Se da cuenta que Claire tiene razón. Nunca se acercará al éxito si no cambia su mentalidad. Aunque siente como si los otros _lunellas_ quisieran que fallara, al menos tiene a James, Quil, Bree y Claire como compañeros leales.

Esa mañana más tarde, los pensamientos de Bella son positivos cuando se dirige al trabajo. Recordar la forma en que estaba totalmente derrotada provoca oleadas de humillación, pero todavía se siente determinada a mejorar. Entretanto, va a necesitar sanar. Una mirada en el espejo le había mostrado que su piel estaba cubierta en moretones. Lo que quedaba del maquillaje que tenía Bree fue solo el suficiente para cubrir su cuello y provee una ligera capa en su rostro. Debajo de su ojo derecho y alrededor de su barbilla todavía tiene dos decoloraciones prominentes, y sumado a esto, está su labio inferior partido.

En resumen, se ve terrible.

Su cuerpo es otra historia. Más temprano, cuando se sumergió en un baño caliente, apenas pudo encontrar un espacio en su piel que no estuviera de color azul, morado, amarillo o verde. Y ahora que se encontró con la señora Pope en la mañana, puede añadir el verdugón al rojo vivo en su tobillo. Tal parece, que verse golpeada no puede protegerte de más golpizas. Si hubiese tenido la fuerza mental, Bella hubiera lanzado el cubo de madera a la cabeza de la vieja bruja, pero apenas podía concentrarse en fregar las sábanas sucias mucho menos gastaría su energía en represalias. Cuatro horas más tarde, cuelga su última pieza de ropa y se va para buscar a dos personas con las que nunca pensó que se reuniría voluntariamente.

Una prueba ser más difícil de encontrar que la otra, pero finalmente, Bella reúne a Lucy y Tyler en un área sombreada en el jardín de Charlotte. La gruesa espesura de las hojas los cubre lo suficiente para no ser vistos por los transeúntes. Bella supone que es lo mejor. Aunque no hay nada del todo sospechoso en unos sirvientes conversando, encontrarse en un día de trabajo fuera de la hora del almuerzo es un poco peculiar. Pero ahora es la mejor oportunidad, cuando hay pocos oídos cerca.

"Te ves horrible," Tyler menciona una vez que los tres están solos.

"¿Qué significa esto?" Lucy pregunta, "Tengo tareas que atender."

"Solo necesito su atención por un momento," Bella les dice, "Necesito su ayuda."

"No," Lucy responde sin vacilar.

"¿Cuál es exactamente el problema que tienes conmigo?" Bella bufa, "¿Es porque soy inexperta, pero se espera que los lidere? Si le temes a la idea de un líder _amateur_ , te estoy dando la oportunidad de cambiar eso."

El interés de Tyler se despierta, "¿Y cómo ocurrirá eso?"

"¿Por qué deberíamos ayudarte?" Lucy añade.

"Entrenarán conmigo en las mañanas como algo adicional a mi entrenamiento por las noches," dice Bella, "Y deberían hacerlo porque les guste o no, seré su líder. He comprendido que tengo el potencial, pero necesito la disciplina. Es su decisión si quieren contribuir o no a moldearme."

"¿Por qué nosotros?" La voz de Lucy es más suave al preguntar—menos hostil, "Nuestra antipatía por ti no ha sido discreta."

"Esa es precisamente la razón por la que los necesito," Bella admite, "No me consentirán. Necesito la intensidad planeada por Eleazar la otra noche, pero con menos oponentes."

Los dos están callados, mirándose entre ellos. Son completamente opuestos en apariencia. Mientras que Lucy tiene una piel tan púrpura que casi se ve negra, y su cabello violeta cae en cascada por su alta figura, Tyler es tan blanco como las nubes en el cielo, con el cabello a juego. Pero al mirarse a los ojos, púrpuras a negros, Bella se da cuenta de lo unidos que son. Nunca había sido tan evidente para ella la sociedad entre ellos dos. Sabe que si tiene a uno de ellos, tendrá al otro.

"No permitiré que nada les pase," Bella continúa, "No puedo prometerlo, pero puedo jurar que la lealtad que me demuestren, yo se las demostraré a ustedes. No están luchando por mí; estamos luchando el uno por el otro."

Lucy suspira, "Lo pensaremos."

"Eso es todo lo que pido," Bella sonríe.

Toman caminos separados, y Bella tiene solo el tiempo suficiente para caminar a donde tiene que encontrarse con Charlotte. No se le ocurre hasta que está a unos minutos de distancia que no tiene un argumento para los moretones en su piel, y Charlotte no es del tipo que lo ignorará cortésmente. Apenas ha determinado los pequeños detalles de su historia cuando da vuelta a la esquina hacia el área de reunión.

"Bueno, vaya que te ves espantosa." Dice Charlotte entre su aliento al ver la mala apariencia de Bella. "Sin embargo, llegas tarde de modo que tendrás que darme a conocer tu historia después de mi lección."

"Muy bien, princesa," Bella dice con una reverencia.

"Mientras tanto, aquí está Edward," Charlotte agita su mano en despedida al alejarse.

La respiración de Bella se atora en su garganta. De alguna forma, no había pensado en que tendría que enfrentar a Edward, aun cuando él es la razón por la que se toma una hora libre del trabajo. Aunque deja de hacer su reverencia, mantiene sus ojos lejos de él. Habría mantenido los labios sellados si no hubiese sido increíblemente irrespetuoso el no dirigirse a un miembro de la realeza.

"Su alteza-,"

Sus palabras son interrumpidas por la sensación de dos fuertes dedos agarrando su barbilla, y orientando su cabeza hacia arriba. La verde mirada penetrante del príncipe, es mucho más severa que cualquier expresión que hubiera esperado. De todas las emociones que Bella pensó que vería en Edward, la ira no era una de ellas.

"Me dirás qué fue lo que sucedió," Edward dice con brusquedad.

Bella está callada. Por más detallada que haya sido su excusa original, se siente positivamente incapaz de comunicarla a estas alturas. Bajo la mirada endurecida del príncipe Edward, titubea. Siente que es totalmente incorrecto mentirle, y odia tener que ser falsa. Tal vez si se queda callada, él no insistirá en el tema.

"Te ordeno que me lo digas, Bella," Edward demanda.

Al parecer, el silencio no funciona.

"Me c-caí por las escaleras, alteza." Bella susurra.

Él le sostiene la mirada mientras mueve su mano de su lugar en su barbilla. Con dedos suaves contrastando con su dura mirada, acaricia la parte inferior de su barbilla donde brota el moretón. Su expresión empeora cuando traza donde el azul se convierte en verde y el verde se convierte en amarillo. Y finalmente, al lugar donde la piel hermosamente clara ahora se ha convertido en piel golpeada e hinchada. La trayectoria lo guía hacia su cuello, y su clavícula, donde Edward aleja su mano de ella en seguida. Sin decir otra palabra, pasa junto a ella y camina furioso por el pasillo.

Deja a Bella temblando a su paso.

 **~paloma~**

En un momento de quietud, Bella es capaz de apreciar la forma en que la luz de sol de las primeras horas de la mañana se filtra a través del agua. Los rayos naranjas y amarillos proveen un cálido balance al glacial color azul del líquido. Sabe que es un efecto de las destellantes rocas azules debajo de ella, pero pretende que el frío líquido a su alrededor no es solo traslúcido. Sus pulmones protestando le recuerdan que no se puede quedar en este momento para siempre. Necesita respirar. Cuando Bella se sacude, Lucy la saca del agua.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Lucy escupe al dejar caer a Bella bruscamente. Bella cae sobre su trasero, sus manos raspando contra las mismas rocas azules que ha estado admirando. "¿Simplemente vas a dejar que te ahogue?"

"No, yo…" La voz de Bella se apaga, incapaz de darle una respuesta válida.

A pesar de que han estado practicando todas las mañanas la última semana, el combate de Bella solo ha mejorado un poco. No quiere admitirlo, pero sabe que ha estado distraída. Desde el momento que el príncipe Edward se alejó furioso de ella ese día en la arcada, no ha sido capaz de dedicarse de lleno a cualquier tarea. Esta semana le ha ganado la mayor cantidad de golpizas que ha recibido de la señora Pope y la mayor cantidad de frustración de sus compañeros _lunellas_.

"¿Al menos quieres estar aquí?" Lucy le pregunta.

La pregunta sorprende a Bella. Durante y fuera del combate, sus conversaciones estaban restringidas estrictamente a temas técnicos; Bella y Lucy nunca discutían de emociones y deseos.

"Por supuesto que sí," Bella responde con honradez, "Solo estoy teniendo problemas para concentrarme."

"Tonterías," Lucy bufa al alejarse furiosa de Bella, "La concentración no es tu problema. Simplemente no estás hecha para ser un líder."

"¿Quién eres tú para decirme eso?" Bella la desafía. Sabe que su desempeño ha sido mediocre, pero las palabras todavía la hieren. Había hecho una promesa de sentirse más segura en sus habilidades, y esa promesa incluía el creer que posee el potencial de guiar a los hijos de la Luna a la victoria.

"Soy alguien que tiene más fortaleza en su dedo meñique que el que tú tienes en el resto de tu persona," Lucy se burla, "Eres voluble. Permites que hasta la más pequeña emoción influya en ti hasta que no puedes hacer esfuerzo alguno en la tarea que realizas. No hay nada más débil que permitir que tus emociones te derroten."

"¿Cómo te atreves?" Bella replica, la consternación empezando a bullir bajo su membrana; "Hablas mucho de mí cuando sabes tan poco."

"Yo sé de ti," Lucy rueda los ojos; "Sé que te mantuvieron en una jaula."

"Cuida tus palabras," Bella le advierte.

"Sé que eres ingenua e ignorante de lo que ocurre en nuestro mundo," Lucy continúa.

"Basta," Bella chilla.

"Y sé que no eres nada más que una patética niñita," Lucy termina.

Más rápido de lo que Bella o Lucy pueden comprender, estira su mano y sujeta el cuello de Lucy con su pequeña mano, y aprieta, pero no lo suficiente para añadir cualquier tipo de presión que cause daño. En vez de eso, Bella libera una señal desde la punta de sus dedos, una sobrecarga de poder que hace que las venas de Lucy se coagulen en un color naranja similar al amanecer que Bella había observado más temprano. El veneno de un vivo color naranja se extiende por la piel oscura de Lucy como una gota de tinta sobre papel nuevo, manchando y estirando sus extremidades en patrones como ramas. Al comprender lo que está haciendo, Bella suelta a Lucy de inmediato, quién cae de rodillas mientras agarra su cuello, jadeando por aire al que no puede acceder. Bella quiere proveerle asistencia pero teme permitir más contacto físico. Simplemente se queda a un lado de Lucy, monitoreándola mientras la muchacha recupera el aliento.

"Quiero disculparme contigo, pero nada justifica lo que te acabo de hacerte pasar," Bella dice en voz baja sin siquiera tener deseos de escuchar su propia voz.

Lucy sacude su cabeza, y mientras Bella está esperando escuchar alguna forma de reprimenda o acusación, solo se escapa una risa forzada de los labios de Lucy. "Eso es lo que quería."

Bella se le queda mirando confundida, "¿Querías que te atacara?"

"De alguna forma, sí," Lucy asiente cuando finalmente se pone de pie, "Pero quería que tus emociones te motivaran a actuar, no a encogerte del miedo."

La sorpresa de Bella es evidente en su rostro, "¿Motivarme a actuar?"

"Quise decir cada palabra de mi crítica," dice Lucy, "Las emociones no son un problema hasta que permites que te controlen. Es el momento que tú las controles, y las uses. Eres muy poderosa, Bella, pero la única parte real de la que haces uso de tu poder es tu habilidad de escapar. No escapes. Lucha."

En la tarde de ese día, Bella se encuentra revoloteando en el salón del trono, ataviada con un vestido suelto color caramelo. Al principio, se había sentido menos que entusiasmada por tener que actuar para la familia real, pero a medida que la danza progresa, aumenta su entusiasmo. Sus movimientos son lánguidos cuando cada extensión de su brazo y cada giro de su pierna parecen convertirse en un prolongado movimiento de danza. Se da cuenta que tiene la atención de toda la corte, y alimenta sus asombradas miradas. Más importante aún, tiene la atención de Edward, la que le ha negado está última semana.

Ha visto a Charlotte una vez al pasar, y el breve encuentro consistió en la jovencita mirando furiosa a su mucama, y Bella riendo de forma cómplice. Tienen prevista una lección de baile la siguiente semana, pero lo que Bella en realidad quiere saber, es si alguna vez volverá a estar en presencia directa de Edward. Tal parece que está resuelto a evitarla.

Un ejemplo de esto, su asiento está vacío para cuando Bella termina su rutina. La sonrisa que le da al resto de la familia real es una pésima pose para cubrir la molestia y confusión que siente por el repentino comportamiento despectivo de Edward. Cierto es que, nunca ha sido cercana a él, en sí, ni siquiera una conocida, pero él definitivamente la había tratado con más calidez en el pasado. Recordó cómo insistió en ocuparse del sangrado de su nariz, y la forma juguetona en la que le había tomado el pelo por encontrarse con él mientras estaba ebria.

Con un suspiro, Bella entra al pasillo, con intenciones de dirigirse de vuelta a sus aposentos. Siempre fiel, Lua vuela desde la arcada y se posa en el hombro de Bella. Sabe que el pájaro prefiere acurrucarse en el ala de su dueña, pero desafortunadamente, las alas de Bella tendrán que permanecer ocultas hasta que se retire a la privacidad de su habitación.

"¿Con qué te has entretenido hoy, mi pájaro cantor?" Bella le dice bajito con cariño a su amigo.

"Suponía que los pájaros eran demasiado inconstantes **(1)** para mantener una conversación significativa," una voz conocida detiene a Bella de caminar.

En cualquier otra ocasión, su juego de palabras tendría a Bella riendo, pero dado su trato en la última semana, Bella no puede convencerse de sonreír. De hecho, está tan molesta por el modo casual con el que inicia la conversación que no puede contener su hiriente respuesta.

"Por el contrario," Bella dice, volviéndose para encarar a Edward con una mirada furiosa no disimulada, "Encuentro que muchas veces los pájaros son más fiables que los humanos."

Edward levanta su ceja, sorprendido por su audacia, "Tu comportamiento indica que una vez más olvidaste tu posición ante mí."

"No he olvidado nada," Bella responde acaloradamente, antes de proveer en el último momento, "Su alteza."

"Bueno, tu propiedad sin duda es candidata," Edward se burla, pasando la mano por su cabello de una forma que delata su inquietud. Se aleja unos cuantos pasos de Bella pero no se va del todo. Aun así, ella toma su silencio como un rechazo y se da la vuelta para dirigirse hacia sus aposentos.

"Bella, espera," Edward dice con un suspiro, al fin caminando hacia ella. "No fue mi intención."

"¿Qué exactamente no fue su intención, príncipe Edward?" Bella pregunta.

"Reprenderte por tu comportamiento," explica, sonando inseguro de sus palabras, "Yo… en realidad la encuentro refrescante en su mayor parte."

"Si eso es lo único por lo que se está disculpando, entonces le daré más comportamiento refrescante, príncipe," Bella dice con sarcasmo.

La reacción de Edward la sorprende. Pese a que Bella había pensado que finalmente perdería la paciencia, y realmente la castigaría por su insubordinación, simplemente echa su cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe. Ella no lo desea, pero termina riendo junto con él. Es la primera vez que siente que el peso de la última semana deja sus hombros, y espera que Edward no le dé razón para que ese agobio regrese. Cuando su risa se detiene, Edward le ofrece su mano, y lleva a Bella a sentarse en la banca de piedra en la arcada. Renuentemente, Bella remueve su mano de su posición debajo del brazo de Edward y la coloca en su regazo.

"Me disculpo por mi comportamiento del otro día," Edward dice en voz baja.

"No entiendo qué hice para molestarlo, señor," Bella murmura, "Un momento estaba conmigo, y el siguiente ya se había ido."

"Puedes abstenerte de usar mi título," Edward dice antes de confesar, "Y no fueron tus acciones, fue mi absurdo proceder. Verte… ver a mi gente lastimada me disgusta."

"No tenía por qué sentirse así," Bella le dice, "Fue el resultado de mi propia torpeza."

Edward sacude su cabeza, "Dices eso, pero siento que me estás mintiendo."

Bella casi se pone nerviosa, pero de alguna forma logra contenerse, "Sí, me caí." Bella muerde su lengua, esperando que no refute lo que dijo. En parte es la verdad; Bella _se había_ caído, pero solo después que se estrellaran contra ella.

Por la expresión en el rostro de Edward, Bella se da cuenta que puede ver que le está mintiendo. La posición de su boca y su mandíbula apretada le dicen que se está conteniendo de insistir en el tema, y no puede imaginar por qué. Bella sabe que cualquier otro miembro de la familia real le ordenaría revelar todo lo que había pasado, y entonces se vería en la necesidad de fabricar una historia. Afortunadamente, Edward no insiste, pero a Bella le confunde por qué tiene tanto interés en primer lugar.

"Muy bien," Edward lo acepta, "Pero asegúrate de no "caerte" de nuevo en el futuro, ¿entendido?"

"Tiene la inclinación de dar órdenes respecto a mi salud," Bella nota.

"Tienes mucha razón," Edward comenta con una ceja levantada, "Lo que, de hecho, significa que ya me has desobedecido. Debería pedir tu cabeza."

Una combinación de resoplido y risita se le escapa a Bella, "Si se ha refrenado hasta ahora de ejecutarme, dudo que en este momento sea diferente."

Edward gime, "¿No te intimido en lo más mínimo?"

"En ocasiones," Bella acepta, "Pero desde luego espero que no sea así de indulgente con otros miembros del personal."

"No, no lo soy," Edward, admite riéndose entre dientes.

La confesión y el sonido de su risa enternecen a Bella, y se encuentra levantando la vista para sonreírle a Edward. Bella no sabe por qué tan a menudo baja la guardia con el príncipe heredero. Nunca intentaría ser tan impertinente con ningún otro miembro de la corte—tal vez excluyendo a Charlotte, pero incluso ella puede ser impredecible—y también sabe que cualquier otro miembro la habría despedido hace mucho tiempo. ¿Qué es lo que hace actuar a estos dos de forma tan diferente cerca del otro? De pronto, algo que Alice le había dicho a Bella hace un tiempo la golpea con fuerza:

 _Está el otro guardián, quién no es consciente de su potencial._

Bella había olvidado por completo que no es el único guardián presente en el castillo. El otro tiene que ser de la realeza Cullen, pero técnicamente ese podría ser Edward o Alec. No hay forma de que esté segura a menos que pregunte (lo que por supuesto no puede hacer), o vea la singular insignia por sí misma (lo que requeriría ver a los dos miembros de la realeza desvestidos, y definitivamente no puede hacer eso). Solo la idea de un Edward sin camisa tiene encendidas las mejillas de Bella, y a ella levantándose disparada de su asiento.

"¿Estás bien?" Edward pregunta preocupado.

"¡Sí!" Bella responde con una voz incómodamente alta. Hace una mueca, y trata de ajustar su volumen, "Quiero decir, sí, lo estoy. Pero me di cuenta que debo estar interrumpiéndolo de asuntos más importantes, así que probablemente debería regresar a mis aposentos."

"Puedo asegurarte que no eres una molestia," dice Edward, "Y creo que te debo una lección de culleniano. Quiero decir… si estás dispuesta a quedarte."

Si sus mejillas rojas no fueron evidentes antes, Bella está segura que ahora lo son. De alguna forma, consigue responder asintiendo con su cabeza y al continuar sentada.

"Creo que paramos donde te enseñaba cómo hablar sobre ebriedad," Edward empieza a decir.

Bella se ríe con fuerza, su timidez dejándola en seguida. El resto de la lección continúa de la misma forma, con ambos, Edward y Bella tomando el pelo el uno al otro sin piedad. Pasan de momentos de fuerte risa a momentos de callada apreciación por la compañía del otro. Al mismo tiempo que, todo el pasillo que ocupan del castillo culleniano se llena con sonidos de alegría.

* * *

 **(1) Aquí el usa la palabra en inglés 'flighty' que viene de la palabra flight (volar en español) y que en español se traduce 'inconstante'. Por eso Bella hace alusión al juego de palabras del príncipe diciendo que Lua (un pájaro que vuela) es 'flighty' (inconstante). Espero que se entienda :P**

* * *

 _ **¿Quién cree que Edward ya cayó? Eso de que se molestó al ver sus moretones porque le desagrada ver sufrir a su "gente" Mmmmm… como que hay algo más por ahí. ¿No creen? Bueno, al menos ya se hablando otra vez y siguen con sus cursos de culleniano. Bella está agarrando más confianza en sus habilidades, ya pudieron verla usando la habilidad a la que más le teme, la absorción. Al menos Lucy, por más antipática que sea, está sirviendo de algo. Y esas palabras de Claire del principio me encantaron, sin duda ha resultado ser como una hermana para Bella al igual que Bree. ¿A ustedes qué fue lo que más les gustó? ¿Alguna pregunta que pueda contestar sin revelar nada? Ya saben que pueden hacerla y con gusto se las responderé. Esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios. Déjenme saber qué les pareció, sin tienen una pregunta, un gracias, un saludo o una carita feliz. Lo importante es saber que están leyendo y disfrutando de la historia.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Laliscg, kaja0507, Shikara65, PCullenIam, Wawis Cullen, LeidaJim, Yoliki, Adriu, nnuma76, Gabriela Cullen, bbluelilas, Bells Lopez, Angel twilighter, Paz, Pam Malfoy Black, lizdayanna, AriGooz, solecitopucheta, Cary, Tata XOXO, jovipattinson, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, soledadcullen, Srher Evans, glow0718, Jazmin Li, Manligrez, miri, Antonia, erizo ikki, Pili, DenniChavez, tulgarita, lucilla cullen grey, injoa, Ericastelo, bellaliz, lagie, Roxy Sanchez, Maribel, calvialexa, Sully YM, Techu, Mafer, Fathy Hurtado, Reva4, Isabelfromnowon, Aredhel Isile, y algunos anónimos. Este capítulo estuvo más corto así que espero tener pronto el otro. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	13. Paloma: Capítulo XIII

**Por si lo olvidaron, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de** **Christie Hart** **, yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo, gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

 **PARTE II: Paloma**

 **Capítulo 13**

"Muy bien, dame un momento para descansar," Lucy jadea, levantando una mano para detener a Bella. "Nunca, en un millón de años creí que te estaría diciendo eso a ti, pero al parecer algo se te metió en las últimas semanas."

Es verdad que algo ha cambiado en Bella. En realidad, alguien ha cambiado a Bella. Las últimas tres semanas habían pasado rápidamente entrenando, limpiando, actuando, y aprendiendo. Sin embargo, a pesar del constante flujo de actividad, Bella puede recordar cada encuentro que ha tenido con Edward. Los dos se han encontrado cada dos días durante las lecciones de Charlotte para practicar su culleniano, sentados en la arcada del jardín de Charlotte. Los encuentros han sido tan animados que Bella ya casi no piensa en ellos como lecciones. Para ella, son más parecidos a conversaciones entre dos amigos, y con cada minuto que pasa en su presencia, Bella se siente aún más prendada del príncipe. Permite su tonto enamoramiento porque sabe que nada resultará de él. Mientras tanto, las mejoras en su estado de ánimo significan que está más concentrada que nunca en combate y mucho más productiva en sus actividades diarias.

"No creo que necesitemos hacer más prácticas de combate físico," dice Lucy, "puedes continuar con Tyler. Quiero trabajar en tu absorción."

Aun cuando esperaba esto, Bella todavía frunce el ceño. Han pasado casi tres meses desde que llegó al castillo Cullen, y mientras siente que ha ganado mucho más control sobre su habilidad de absorber, todavía se siente inestable. Si expresa cualquier emoción con intensidad, empieza el cosquilleo delator en su piel, y tiene que calmarse. Lucy ha estado trabajando con ella en controlar la habilidad al ordenarlo, pero eso no quiere decir que Bella nunca se vuelva a equivocar.

"Estoy lista," Lucy le indica a Bella, tendiendo su mano mientras espera.

Bella toma una respiración profunda y permite que la corriente de su poder salga a la superficie de su piel. Entonces toca ligeramente a Lucy y observa con fascinación y un poco de horror la forma en que las venas de Lucy se tornan naranjas contra su piel oscura. La sangre de apariencia naranja fluye desde su punto de origen donde Bella toca, subiendo por el brazo de Lucy, hacia su cuello, y finalmente alcanza sus ojos. Tan pronto como los iris de Lucy se empiezan a poner naranjas, Bella se aparta.

Lucy jadea, y se tambalea hacia atrás cayendo en la silla que había preparado. Bella es consciente de darle a Lucy unos momentos para recuperarse, de modo que se aleja unos cuantos metros para probar su habilidad recientemente adquirida.

Lucy no solo le ha enseñado a Bella las formas de combate físico, sino que también la ha estado educando en cómo controlar su absorción. Durante horas interminables de meditación y explicación, Bella finalmente ha llegado a la posición en la que algunas veces puede absorber poder sin dejar a alguien inconsciente. No recibe toda la fuerza del poder, pero absorbe lo suficiente de su oponente de manera que pueda usarlo. Algunas veces no ha tenido éxito, y esas veces a menudo terminan con Lucy inconsciente en el suelo, pero afortunadamente, nunca seriamente lastimada. Su peor miedo es que su habilidad pueda matar a Lucy, pero por alguna razón, Lucy tiene confianza en que eso nunca sucederá.

Bella cierra sus ojos al concentrarse en la habilidad recientemente adquirida. No puede explicar lo que se siente tener cuatro poderes en su interior, pero cada uno de ellos se siente como una entidad independiente dentro de su cuerpo. Así como cuando alguien puede distinguir la sensación de cada uno de los dedos de su mano, Bella puede sentir la absorción, el canto, la telequinesis, el cambio de forma, y ahora el poder de Lucy como parte de su ser. Al acceder a la reserva del poder de Lucy, su verdadera insignia cosquillea en la piel de su espalda. Se calienta cada vez más a medida que Bella abre la boca, y deja salir una onda sónica.

"No te encariñes demasiado," Lucy refunfuña al unirse a Bella, "El trabajo está por empezar, así que tendrás que deshacerte de mi poder."

Bella asiente de acuerdo. Así como puede absorber el poder, Bella puede deshacerse de él. Descansa una mano en el brazo de Lucy y lo libera, aunque esta vez las venas de Lucy no cambian. Bella siente que la energía la abandona, y una ligera sensación de vacío queda después en su estómago. La abstinencia la asusta, pero desecha ese sentimiento. Esa es la sensación de anhelo que provocó que su padre se volviera loco por el poder, y ella se niega a seguir sus pasos.

"Eso es todo por hoy," Lucy anuncia, "Mañana empezaremos el entrenamiento con armas."

"¿Armas?" Bella levanta una ceja, "¿No son nuestras habilidades nuestras armas?"

"Bella, ¿sabes cuál es la habilidad de Demetri?" Lucy pregunta.

"¿El guardia de la princesa Charlotte?" Bella verifica, "No puedo decir que lo sepa."

"Contra alguien como él, que puede selectivamente _silenciar_ tus poderes, será mejor que estés bien versada en combate con armas."

La boca de Bella se abre por la sorpresa, "Ese poder suena extremadamente peligroso."

"Demetri ha estado con los Cullen por treinta años, y es inquebrantablemente leal," Lucy le informa, "Además, nadie ha deseado jamás ir tras el rey Felix. Nunca ha habido una razón para ello…"

 _Hasta ahora_ , Bella termina en su mente, pensando en el plan de Aro de aniquilar a la familia Cullen y su reino.

Mientras Bella camina hacia su área designada para limpiar, hace un juego de adivinar las habilidades de sus compañeros de trabajo. Tal vez la jovencita que arranca la mala hierba es capaz de escupir ácido, o tal vez puede hablar con animales bebés. El lechero desea desesperadamente entender a las vacas que atiende pero se le ha otorgado el don de tener una súper vista. Bella se está riendo sola por su tonto juego cuando alcanza a ver que el príncipe Edward está en su puesto usual de limpieza. Pausa por un momento para poder mirarlo libremente.

Edward probablemente es el hombre más atractivo con el que se ha encontrado en su tiempo de vida. No está del todo segura si otras lo ven de la misma forma, pero eso no le importa. Con su grueso cabello color castaño rojizo, su barbilla con un ligero hoyuelo y una fuerte mandíbula, es absolutamente hermoso. A Bella le da un vuelco el corazón al sentirse abrumada por lo atractivo que lo encuentra. Y como si su apariencia física no fuera suficiente para aturdir a Bella, su personalidad hace que Bella se sienta más atraída a él. Aun cuando Edward tiene la reputación de ser cortante con los extraños, ella sabe que es por la posición en la que está, no porque sea su verdadera naturaleza. En el tiempo que recientemente han pasado juntos, no ha sido nada más que cariñoso y encantador con ella. También ayuda que la deja disuelta en risitas al final de cada encuentro. Sabiendo que no puede pasar todo su tiempo espiándolo, Bella se encamina hacia donde el príncipe está sentado.

"Su alteza," Bella se dirige al príncipe mientras se inclina haciendo una reverencia.

"Bella," Edward la saluda con tanta cordialidad que ella no puede evitar sonreír en respuesta.

Al ver que nadie está cerca para juzgar, Bella inicia su cómoda rutina. Levanta una ceja juguetonamente al decir, "Seguramente puede permitirse tener su propia oficina."

"Sin embargo, a menudo olvidas que soy el príncipe heredero," Edward responde, "Mi oficina está _en todas partes_."

"No hay un encuentro donde haya fallado en interponer de alguna forma su título," Bella señala. "Créame, no lo he olvidado."

"Oh, ¿entonces mi ropa no era recordatorio suficiente?" Ondea su mano hacia abajo a su vestimenta formal. La fina tela y colores vibrantes son más extravagantes que su vestimenta habitual.

"Sin duda, particularmente hoy luce más como un príncipe," Bella nota, "¿Puedo preguntar por qué?"

Edward suspira y hace un gesto con su mano hacia los papeles amontonados precariamente que están frente a él, "Hoy voy a estar presente en los procedimientos de la corte con mi padre, y he estado despierto toda la noche tratando de terminar. Ya casi termino, pero hay un caso…"

Bella no sabe si sería impropio de su parte insistir por más información, pero razona que su comportamiento nunca ha sido propio cerca de Edward, y, por lo tanto, no tiene que empezar ahora. "¿Cuál es el asunto que le causa problemas?"

Edward parece deliberar por un momento si compartirlo o no con Bella. Ella no se ofendería si decide no divulgar esa información, pero puede admitir que le encantaría darle apoyo a Edward. Además de sus hermanos, Edward no parece tener ningún amigo en el castillo, por lo que supone que apenas si tiene compañeros con los que desahogarse. Bella se sentiría honrada de ser esa persona para él. De modo que cuando Edward al fin empieza a hablar, Bella siente la alegría brotar en su interior.

"Esta pareja ha estado intentando modificar su matrimonio en el último año, y ha sido una completa catástrofe," empieza a decir, "Normalmente, la corte real no se involucra en batallas de custodia, pero la esposa y el esposo son altos miembros de la corte, y su disputa se ha extendido a otras áreas afectándolas. Una de ellas, si sus hijos deberían permanecer con su madre o su padre."

"Los dos deben de ser aptos si está teniendo problemas para deliberar," Bella supone.

Edward asiente, "Exactamente. El único problema es, que aunque él es legalmente su tutor, el padre no es el padre de _nacimiento_ de los niños. Sin embargo, en la ley culleniana, la adopción es tan válida como la sangre, de modo que él tiene los mismos derechos sobre ellos. Pero separar a los niños de su madre biológica simplemente porque nosotros lo ordenamos…"

"Veo su predicamento," Bella murmura, al darse cuenta por qué a Edward le está siendo difícil deliberar.

Viendo la frustración en sus rasgos, Bella no quiere nada más que extender su mano, y sostener la suya. La intensidad de su deseo la sorprende y preocupa al mismo tiempo. Su apego a Edward está creciendo a un ritmo insano, y la peor parte es que sabe que todo es para nada.

 _No_ , Bella se corrige en su interior; _la peor parte es que sabes que él sin duda no comparte los mismos sentimientos_.

Aunque puede que Edward la vea como una amiga, Bella sería una tonta al pensar que alguna vez podría verla como un interés romántico. No solo es que Edward está fuera de su alcance en estatus social, sino que también está fuera de su alcance en la mera esencia de su ser. La brillantez de su aura hace que ella se vea opaca en comparación.

Aun así, si Bella solo puede ser una amiga para Edward, lo tomará. Tener su amistad es un beneficio inesperado a su rol como protectora, y no ve razón para desistir de serlo. Siempre y cuando pueda mantener sus pensamientos en orden, todavía puede proteger a los Cullen mientras disfruta también de su compañía.

"¿ _Sola_ Bella?" Edward la insta a hablar.

"Mis disculpas," Bella responde preguntando, "¿Qué edad tienen los niños?"

"Dieciséis y catorce," Edward responde, "Supongo que ya no son unos niños."

"No, el mayor es solo cuatro años menor que yo," Bella concuerda, "¿Les han preguntado qué quieren?"

El rostro de Edward se arruga en confusión, "¿Disculpa?"

Bella se desconcierta por su expresión de confusión, pero lo repite de todos modos, "¿Les han preguntado a los niños con quién les gustaría vivir?"

"¿Pueden decidirlo por ellos mismos?" Edward responde con una pregunta.

"Los niños son los únicos que ven todo lo implicado," Bella le dice, "Puede reunir evidencia y conjeturar todo lo que quiera, pero al final, solo ve lo que los padres quieren que vea. Por lo menos, el de dieciséis años es lo bastante maduro para dar su opinión."

"¿No sería eso un insulto para los padres?" Edward argumenta.

"Si los padres realmente quieren tomar la decisión mejor informada para asegurar la felicidad de sus hijos, tomarán sus deseos en cuenta," Isa responde.

"¿Así como así?" Edward se ríe con incredulidad, "En menos de unos minutos has llegado a un curso de acción para un caso que he estado considerando durante horas."

"Oh, por favor, no preste atención a mis palabras," Bella se apresura a decir; mortificada que pudiera de verdad seguir su consejo. "Simplemente estaba diciendo lo que hubiese querido si se me hubiera dado la oportunidad-"

 _Si se me hubiera dado la oportunidad de irme con mi madre._

Las palabras mueren en la garganta de Bella cuando la abruma el dolor de la ausencia de su madre. No importan los años que han pasado, la realidad de su asesinato todavía le provoca una angustia que Bella no puede entender enteramente. Bella raras veces piensa en ello porque requiere de todas sus fuerzas continuar en el día sabiendo que su madre ya no está con ella en esta tierra. Ahora que ha estado tan cerca de revelar esa íntima parte de sí misma a Edward, se siente abrumada por la incomodidad. Por un momento, no capta la voz de Edward.

"¿ _Sola_ Bella?" La llama, y finalmente recupera la percepción, "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, eso creo," Bella murmura, más para sí misma que para él.

Edward amontona rápidamente sus papeles en una pila antes de pararse para guiar a Bella hacia la banca. Sin hablar, ella permite que la ayude a sentarse.

"Creo que debería llamar al médico," Edward empieza a moverse otra vez.

"No," la mano de Bella sale disparada para detenerlo. En el momento que sus dedos tocan la suave tela de su túnica, retira su mano. "Disculpe, me perdí en mis pensamientos por un momento."

"Te pusiste horriblemente pálida," insiste Edward, "Eso es más que perderte en tus pensamientos."

"Le dije que estoy bien," Bella casi bufa, pero luego se recuerda no presionar la tolerancia de Edward a su insolencia.

"Y yo desearía que dejaras de mentirme," Edward responde, su respuesta no tan calmada como la de ella había sido. Sus palabras salen en un tartamudeo, como si le fuera difícil elegirlas, "Bella, estoy intentando ser tu amigo. No es algo a lo que esté acostumbrado, pero si lo permites, realmente me gustaría ser eso para ti."

El color de las mejillas de Bella se intensifica, "También deseo nuestra amistad-,"

"Entonces, ¿podrías confiar en mí, por favor?" Edward la insta, "La amistad no es nada sin confianza."

Bella siente su lengua como plomo en su boca al considerar sus palabras. Hasta que pueda descifrar la amenaza contra los Cullen, no hay forma de que pueda ser completamente honesta con él—Alice la había prevenido de ello elocuentemente. No importa cuántas cartas envíe a su tía sustituta, Alice responde con las mismas palabras premonitorias _"Todo necesita suceder en su momento."_

Bella nunca se ha sentido más frustrada en su vida, y no solo se ha sentido así al interactuar con Edward. También se ha sentido falsa en sus encuentros con Charlotte, ya que las dos se han estado sintiendo muy cómodas con la otra. Le entristece tener que mentirles a la cara, pero trata de concluir que el beneficio total vale el engaño. Mientras tanto, Bella apacigua la creciente curiosidad de Charlotte y Edward con medias verdades y respuestas ambiguas.

"No es algo de lo que me guste hablar," Bella responde finalmente, "Pero una vez estuve en una situación similar. M-mi madre había querido dejar a mi padre pero estaba preocupada de las repercusiones. La ley vulturiana le daría al padre la custodia, pero si yo hubiese tenido voz en el asunto…"

Una mano cálida contra la suya provoca que la mirada de Bella se levante de pronto de su regazo. Se encuentra con la intensa mirada de Edward; sus ojos una reserva de exuberante verde y son cálidos por la comprensión. En vez de escuchar la voz en su cabeza que le dice que rechace el contacto físico, Bella disfruta de la sensación de su piel sobre la suya. En un movimiento—tal vez más atrevido a cualquiera que haya intentado con Edward hasta ahora—da vuelta a su mano debajo de la suya de manera que sus palmas descansen juntas. Deleitándose en la sensación, Bella cierra los ojos y se hunde en un estado de relajación.

"¡Oh, querido hermano!" El vozarrón de Alec lo llama desde la vuelta de la esquina.

La presencia repentina de Alec provoca que Edward y Bella se separen de inmediato del otro. La realidad fluye de vuelta a Bella al darse cuenta de lo impropia que ha sido con el príncipe heredero. Sin decir otra palabra, reúne sus suministros de limpieza y se escabulle por el pasillo. Todo mientras mantiene la cabeza gacha, para no llamar la atención a sus ojos que se han tornado negros.

…

"¿Hiciste _qué_?" Claire grita al tirar de Bella hacia sus aposentos.

Aun cuando la mayor parte del día ha pasado desde que Bella había estado con Edward, su mente todavía está rebosando de pensamientos de mortificación.

"¡No sé qué me poseyó!" Bella exclama al dejarse caer sobre su camastro. Una disgustada Lua da un receloso gruñido al trasladarse a la cama de Claire para dormir. El animal que cambia de forma ha hecho más que su parte justa para tratar de calmar a su agitada dueña, pero Bella ha llegado al punto donde no se le puede ayudar.

"Cuando Alice te envió aquí con los Cullen, su intención no fue que _estuvieras_ con los Cullen," Claire continúa con un tono chillón, "¿Qué pasó después? ¿Él se apartó? ¿Te reprendió?"

"No, él solo…" Bella hizo una pausa, la confusión abrumándola, "De hecho, se quedó con mi mano."

Si no fuera por el tono oscuro de su piel, Bella está segura que Claire se habría puesto de un vivo color rojo. En vez de eso, Bella se torna a un tono de rojo tan vibrante que es suficiente para compensar por las dos.

Hoy marca el día en que se ha sonrojado más en su vida, y espera que nunca se le dé razón para estar de nuevo en este predicamento.

"¡Esto cambia las cosas!" Claire exclama, la emoción cargando sus palabras.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Bella pregunta.

"Le agradas," Claire chilla.

"Bueno, eso fue lo que entendí cuando pidió mi amistad," dice Bella, "Por lo que no estoy segura a dónde quieres llegar con esto."

"No, Bella," Claire susurra, casi con complicidad. Sus cambios en el volumen están empezando a aturdir a Bella. "Le gustas."

 _Le gusto_ … Bella procesa.

 _Oh_.

 _Oh, no._

 _Definitivamente no._

"¿Dejarías de protestar tanto?" Claire suelta unas risitas. Bella se da cuenta que ha estado expresando su incredulidad en voz alta, pero no cambia en nada. Se mantiene firme en su creencia de que Edward no se siente atraído por ella de esa forma.

"¿Qué está objetando nuestra _Essa_ con tanto fervor?" Bree pregunta al entrar en la habitación.

A pesar de la penetrante mirada de Bella, Claire anuncia jovialmente, "Al príncipe Edward le gusta Bella."

Bella gime con tanta fuerza que Lua no tiene opción más que levantarse y atender a su dueña. Lua espera que si se posa en el regazo de Bella, pueda acallar sus fuertes ruidos mientras recibe el beneficio de que le rasquen la cabeza. Bella lo sabe por el flujo de imágenes que Lua le trasmite.

"Entonces, ¿no hay nada nuevo?" Bree pregunta.

"Basta, ustedes dos," Bella las reprende, "No puedo permitir que me llenen la cabeza con esto cuando tengo una misión que cumplir."

"Si no tienes cuidado con Edward, te llenará algo más," Bree le advierte obscenamente.

La presencia de Lua no puede luchar contra la provocación de Bree. Luego de escuchar la respuesta sugerente de Bree, Bella se llena de una vergüenza tan intensa que huye de la habitación. Tan pronto como se pone de pie, es como si no pudiera dejar de moverse. Se abre camino por los pasillos del castillo, y luego hacia afuera a los escalones del jardín. Atraviesa presurosa el jardín de la reina, y luego, entra al denso bosque detrás de él. Corre a través de los densos arbustos del suelo del bosque, y entonces, finalmente, una vez que se alejó del castillo, se echa a volar.

Volar la ayuda a calmar sus pensamientos y le da algo de claridad. Desafortunadamente, la sensación recurrente de mortificación no la deja.

¿Cómo se atreve Bree a insinuar algo tan licencioso cuando… cuando Bella no tiene idea de nada de lo que sucede entre enamorados? A Bella no le es desconocida la atracción—ya ha aceptado la sensación siempre que está en presencia de Edward. Pero Bella no puede concebir nada remotamente sexual ocurriendo entre ellos, incluso si cualquiera de ellos lo desea. Es tan ignorante en materia de sexo que es casi ridículo. Después de todo, un pájaro al que tienen solo en una jaula no necesita información sexual cuando nunca podría darle uso.

Ahora que está en presencia de mujeres que saben, y también es libre de interactuar con hombres a su antojo, Bella está totalmente confundida. ¿Qué pasa si nunca es capaz de conectar con alguien de manera física porque nunca le enseñaron cómo? Siente que tiene una deficiencia significativa al haber sido mantenida en la oscuridad. Y ahora ni siquiera puede imaginar iniciar la conversación con Bree o Claire porque las dos se burlarían incansablemente de su relación, o falta de ella, con Edward. Por suerte, algo debajo llama la atención de Bella y la saca de su oleada de pensamientos frustrantes. El brillo de luz en la noche oscura es algo que debería ser intrascendente para ella, pero los ruidos que le siguen es lo que interesa a Bella. El origen de la luz está estable ahora, proveyendo un extraño resplandor seductor, casi tranquilizador. Sin embargo, las elevadas voces la sacan de su estado hipnotizado, y una sensación menos tranquilizadora empieza a alojarse en el estómago de Bella. Todo lo que se necesita es un grito angustiado para incitarla a actuar.

En el momento en que Bella aterriza, toma inventario de la escena en torno a ella. En el suelo está un hombre luchando por alejarse de su atacante. Su miedo es tan evidente que Bella puede distinguir cada uno de sus rasgos desfigurados por el pánico en la oscuridad de la noche. También le presta atención al atacante; es una niña que no parece ser más que una adolescente, pero la malicia en su expresión le advierte a Bella que no la subestime. La mano de la niña está encendida con un fuego verde, y la mantiene preparada para atacar al instante. Hoy, por primera vez, Bella no se siente motivada a huir al enfrentar un conflicto. Curiosamente, solo puede sentir la adrenalina y la confianza en sí misma al dirigirse a la niña.

"Te aconsejo que te vayas ahora," Bella le advierte en culleniano.

"Veo tu estrella," la niña habla en volturiano, y hace un gesto con su cabeza hacia la insignia del sol descubierta en el hombro de Bella, "Somos de la misma gente. Este hombre es _cacus_."

' _Sin luz'_ lo había llamado. Bella hace una mueca al escuchar el nombre despectivo dado a los hijos de la Luna por los hijos del Sol. Ya que la luna usa al sol como su fuente de luz, los hijos de Sol usan ese hecho como un insulto para los hijos de la Luna. A menudo implica la debilidad e impotencia que ellos poseen.

"Aquellos que abogan por la paz son mi gente," Bella la corrige.

"Por lo tanto, tú y yo no somos de la misma gente."

"¿Entonces eres una amante de los _cacus_?" La niña se ríe a carcajadas, "Se han estado alimentando de nuestra sociedad por siglos y robando las posiciones destinadas para hijos del Sol que trabajan duro. ¡Nosotros somos la fuente de toda la vida, y ellos no son nada más que aprovechados y ladrones de luz!"

"Y tú no eres nada más que una estúpida niñita que repite la propaganda proporcionada por un rey que es demasiado cobarde para seguir sus propias órdenes," Bella escupe. "¿Vas a desistir o voy a tener que tomar acción?"

"Inténtalo, _puana_ ," la niña se burla.

Con un movimiento rápido de muñeca, Bella envía a la niña volando hacia un árbol ubicado a unos metros de distancia. Lo hace con suficiente fuerza como para desconcertar a la atacante, pero no lo suficiente para causar daño permanente. Si Bella pudiera detenerla el tiempo suficiente para alejar a la víctima, no tendría que recurrir a nada drástico. Nunca ha sido su intención, ni la misión de los _lunellas_ , el quitar la vida.

"¡Por amor de Dios, _corre_!" Bella le grita al hombre que permanece inmóvil en el suelo. Considera lanzarlo al aire, pero afortunadamente él recupera algo de sentido y se apresura a ponerse de pie.

Cuando empieza a correr, lanzan una bola fuego ardiente en dirección a Bella. Apenas si puede esquivarla, pero logra tocar la punta de su ala. Sabe que tiene que eliminar la amenaza de la atacante, pero lo inflamable de sus alas necesita su atención primero. Bella usa rápidamente sus dedos para apagar las brasas lamiendo sus plumas al mismo tiempo que la niña corre hacia ella. La atacante ni siquiera logra llegar a metro y medio de Bella antes de que una vez más sea lanzada hacia atrás.

Bella desea poder decir que no se rio, pero entonces estaría mintiendo.

El humor le dura poco y solo sirve para enfurecer a la impulsiva hija del Sol. La niña baja su mano ardiendo y enciende el suelo del bosque con llamas de color esmeralda. Con gran precisión, rodea a Bella con un aro de fuego. Bella sabe que puede salir volando de la trampa, pero es cierto que, las elevadas llamas provocan que titubee. Desafortunadamente, no tiene opción más que arriesgarse una segunda vez a que sus alas sean chamuscadas. Pero cuando Bella empieza a volar, un pequeño cuerpo chocando con el suyo la mantiene en el suelo.

 _Oh, niña_ , Bella suspira, _nunca debiste haberme tocado_.

Todo lo que se necesita es una ligera sobrecarga de poder de parte de Bella para dejar a la niña inconsciente. A la atacante se le escapa un sorpresivo aullido cuando sus venas destellan de un tono naranja, y luego vuelven a su estado menos visible. En el momento en que la consciencia deja su cuerpo, su peso cae sobre Bella, manteniendo a ambas en el suelo. Por suerte, la atacante es lo bastante ligera para que Bella pueda moverla. Bella la revisa rápidamente por ruidos de respiración antes de decidir dejar el bosque.

Justo cuando está a punto de impulsarse hacia el aire, Bella le echa un vistazo a la niña que todavía yace en medio del círculo ardiente. Bella no sabe si la niña puede ser lastimada por su propio don, pero se lo tendría bien merecido si le acaece el mismo destino que estaba tan ansiosa por darle al hombre. Su fastidiosa consciencia le dice a Bella que actúe de otra forma.

Al saber que es lo correcto, se lleva a la atacante con ella cuando toma el vuelo. A unos metros de distancia del sitio del fuego, y a unos metros del suelo, Bella suelta a la niña de su agarre.

¿Qué? No es como si tuviera que hacerlo _delicadamente_.

Habiendo visto suficiente del mundo fuera del castillo Cullen, Bella está más que lista para regresar. Al volar, asimila la realidad de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Acaba de salvar a alguien.

Ella.

 _Patética, débil, cobarde_ … los descriptores degradantes del pasado que alguna vez habían sido sembrados en su mente y se habían desarrollado en profundas inseguridades, ahora han sido arrancados de raíz.

Por primera vez desde que inició su viaje, Bella cree totalmente las palabras que Jane le dijo aquel día fatídico en el _Pylae: va a ser una magnífica guerrera_ , y no es el débil pájaro que se le había dicho que era.

Ya no era el patético pájaro enjaulado; ahora era una feroz protectora.

 _Y estaba lista para la guerra_.

* * *

 _ **Terminología**_

 _ **Cacus**_ _– "Sin luz" es la traducción literal. Cuando se usa como insulto, significa 'débil' o 'impotente' [Volturiano] [Despectivo]_

 _ **Puana**_ _– puta [Volturiano] [Despectivo]_

* * *

 _ **Al fin Bella empieza creer que es capaz de cumplir el papel de protectora de Guardián. Sin duda los entrenamientos con Lucy y Tyler han dado sus frutos. La pregunta es, ¿qué tanto falta para la guerra? Sé que muchas desean saber quién es el otro Guardián, pero no desesperen, lo sabrán a su tiempo. No sé recuerdo si es en el capítulo siguiente o el otro, que sabrán por qué todavía no se ha descubierto al segundo Guardián. ¿Será Edward, Alec, Charlotte? Leí sus teorías en el grupo y todas son muy válidas, ya veremos que nos tiene preparado Christie, la autora. ¿Y qué opinan sobre lo que piensa Bella de Edward? ¿Creen que de verdad no haya forma de que surja algo ahí? Como siempre, saben que es un placer recibir sus teorías y comentarios, no olviden que sus reviews son lo que nos insta a seguir con esto y a las autoras a otorgar más permisos de traducción. No les cuesta nada usar el cuadrito de abajo, solo unos segundos de su tiempo.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Laliscg, Marie McHale, Kabum, kaja0507, Bella, Antonia, Cynthia, injoa, Wawis Cullen, LeidaJim, Techu, Manligrez, Adriu, JimenaG, lagie, Aredhel Isile, becky grandchester, Isabelfromnowon, Shikara65, Srher Evans, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, cary, LicetSalvatore, soledadcullen, glow0718, carolaaproboste.v, atenea-ecrivain, Roxy Sanchez, Pili, miri, nnuma76, Lunita-9, EmmaBe, Sully YM, solecitopucheta, Gabriela Cullen, Yoliki, DenniChavez, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, tulgarita, Ericastelo, Pam Malfoy Black, Angel twilighter, Mafer, lizdayanna, Esmeralda BlackStone, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	14. Paloma: Capítulo XIV

Por si lo olvidaron, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Christie Hart** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo, gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

 **PARTE II: Paloma**

 **Capítulo 14**

A pesar de su habilidad en combate, resulta que Bella está un poco direccionalmente discapacitada—al menos, en lo que a vuelo se refiere. De alguna forma aterriza del lado equivocado del castillo, opuesto a los aposentos de los sirvientes, y solo se da cuenta de esto cuando sale tambaleándose del refugio del bosque. Esto no sería tanto problema si el castillo no tuviera áreas restringidas durante las horas de la noche. Todo el orgullo que había sentido antes desaparece cuando se da cuenta de su colosal error. Ni siquiera tiene tiempo de entrar de nuevo al bosque corriendo antes de ser vista por un guardia.

"¿Bella?" La figura vestida con una armadura la llama.

El alivio inunda el cuerpo de Bella, "¿Makenna? Gracias a Dios, eres tú."

"Sí, eres excepcionalmente afortunada de que sea yo la que está patrullando," Makenna sisea, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Estaba un poco estresada, así que fui a caminar al bosque y di toda la vuelta," Bella admite la verdad incompleta, "Esto nunca ha pasado antes, lo prometo."

"Y nunca debe volver a pasar, _Essa_ ," dice Makenna, su voz llena de más comprensión. "Vas a tener que pasar a través de los pasillos del centro del castillo, y cortar por el jardín del norte y el de Charlotte. Soy la única guardia _lunella_ en el personal esta noche, de modo que no debes de usar los pasillos exteriores. Muévete velozmente y en silencio."

Bella hace una reverencia en gratitud antes de apresurarse a entrar al castillo. Su corazón late incontrolablemente en su pecho al desplazarse ágilmente por los pasillos del centro. Contiene el aliento al pasar a través del estrecho pasadizo entre el trono y salón de baile, directamente hasta acercarse al jardín del norte. Le toma unos cuantos minutos, pero con un par de carreras largas y ocultándose hábilmente cuando el momento lo requiere, Bella logra atravesar la larga extensión de follaje. Con similar sigilo, recorre el tramo de habitaciones entre el jardín del norte y el de Charlotte. Por fin, tiene que pasar a través del jardín de Charlotte para llegar al área de los sirvientes, y sus nervios alcanzan el nivel más alto. Cada sensación es amplificada; el roce de su vestido contra el suelo suena como el barrido de una escoba, y el resplandor de la luna se siente como un faro. Está por pasar la banca donde ella y Edward se encuentran cuando se para en seco.

 _No, no, no_ , Bella grita en su interior, _¡No es posible que él esté aquí!_

No hay otra forma de pasar. El único desvío es irse por donde vino, y luego usar el pasillo que Makenna le dijo explícitamente que no usara. Un impulso de golpear su cabeza contra el muro de piedra llena a Bella al hundirse en su propia estupidez. Ya sea que alerte al guardia que no es un _lunella_ , y quién puede reportarla a la familia real, o enfrenta a un miembro de la familia real directamente—Edward, para ser más exactos.

Justo cuando Bella está armándose de valor para enfrentarlo, un movimiento llama su atención. Apoyado contra el pilar de piedra de la arcada, Edward luce como el epítome de la relajación descansando en la banca. Sostiene su mano frente a su rostro, y por un momento Bella piensa que está inspeccionando sus cutículas. Entonces, sucede la cosa más espectacular. Edward gira su mano para que quede hacia arriba, y una llama de fuego aparece en su palma. A diferencia del fuego verde que Bella había visto en la hija del Sol que la atacó más temprano esta noche, el fuego que Edward genera es una mezcla de rojo, naranja, y dorado. La intensidad de su ardor evoca al sol, pero Edward no es afectado por su calor. Se le queda mirando al elemento como si simplemente estuviera sosteniendo una gota de agua.

Un ruidoso trinar lo hace titubear en sus acciones. Al escuchar el segundo trino, se detiene completamente, y se levanta de su posición. Mientras Edward está confundido por el ruido, Bella no lo está. Pone una mano en su boca para detener las risitas cuando ve a Lua en el pasto cerca de la banca. Como la lista compañera que es, empieza a volar alrededor del cuerpo de Edward, entrando y saliendo por entre sus brazos y piernas para aturdirlo. Lua lo picotea periódicamente, y luego vuela a unos metros de distancia, alejando a Edward de la banca. Él está tan distraído por el animal comportándose erráticamente que Bella tiene la oportunidad de correr por detrás de él sin ser detectada. Llega a su habitación cuando Lua vuela a través de la ventana. Abrumada por el agradecimiento hacia su amiga aviar, Bella cubre de besos a su mascota. Sabe que siempre puede contar con Lua para apoyarla.

Cuando al fin Bella se mete bajo las mantas en su camastro, lucha por mantenerse despierta. Hay tantas cosas que sucedieron en ese día que no puede evitar pensar en ellas. Sujetó la mano de Edward, luchó contra una hija del Sol nacionalista, se escabulló por el castillo, y presenció el don de Edward. Cada evento parece distinto uno del otro, pero todos se entrelazan en la realidad de que está aquí, y que tiene una profecía que cumplir. A medida que sus ojos se cierran, el peso de su responsabilidad finalmente se arraiga en ella.

 **~paloma~**

A la mañana siguiente, Bella sale de su cama más temprano que la campana para despertar a fin de poder conseguir algunos ungüentos sanadores de los gemelos Ateara. Su espejo había revelado un considerable moretón en la parte de atrás de su cuello de cuando la hija del Sol la derribó. Dado que había consumido todo el maquillaje que Claire le compró, pronto tendría que hacer un viaje a la ciudad para reponer su abastecimiento, pero por ahora, necesita algo que la sane rápidamente. Es capaz de escapar de su habitación sin ser detectada por Claire o Bree pero se encuentra con compañía en la sala de los sirvientes. Las voces de Carmen y Demetri llegan a ella desde unos metros de distancia.

"Ya no puedo soportarla," Carmen bufa, "Ella los está engatusando para introducirse en todos sus asuntos, ¿y ahora tengo que ser torturada al cuidar de ella mañana?"

" _Ce par si calme peo brucio_ ," Demetri le responde. Aunque no puede entender todas sus palabras, su tono mordaz le dice a Bella que es una reprimenda.

"Estoy harta, Demetri," Carmen responde, "Ya no puedo soportarlo."

Sin deseos de escuchar las quejas de Carmen sobre su trabajo y teniendo un tiempo limitado, Bella se apresura por el pasillo. Repite las palabras de Demetri en su cabeza para memorizarlas, pero tampoco puede sacar el tono de Carmen de su mente. Carmen tiene tanta ira contra la princesa que de verdad hace que a Bella se le ericen los vellos de sus brazos. Está recitando las palabras de Demetri cuando se topa con el chico del correo del castillo.

"Disculpe, señorita, solo estoy entregando algo de correo, no me preste atención," el chico habla sin parar antes de que, finalmente, levanta la vista. "Oh, qué casualidad; usted es justamente la señorita que ando buscando esta mañana. Señorita Bella, solo Bella, ¿no es así?"

A Bella le toma unos momentos captar toda las palabras con un dejo de forxiano que salen de su joven boca, pero de alguna forma, por la gracia de un poder más alto, lo consigue, "¿Tienes correo para mí?"

"Sí que lo tengo, señorita Bella, enviado desde mi tierra natal, por una señora Alice Brandon. No que lea su correo, solo pensé en decírselo en caso de que piense que cometí un error, señorita Bella."

Bella no puede contener la risita que la deja, "Muchas gracias. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Seth, señorita Bella, estoy a su servicio," Seth sonríe, estirando su mano para chocarla con la de Bella en un amistoso apretón de manos, "Lo siento si la asusté, soy algo enérgico y me encanta hacer amigos. Mi mamá dice que un día eso me meterá en problemas pero todavía no ha sucedido. ¿Le importa si le digo algo, señorita Bella?"

"Adelante, Seth," Bella lo alienta.

"Tiene un moretón muy grande en la parte de atrás de su cuello, señorita Bella, y parece que duele. Pero pensé que si no le duele y no lo siente, debería decírselo para que pueda ir a ver al médico," Seth dice apresuradamente. Bella no sabe cómo dice todas las palabras sin respirar, pero empieza a darse cuenta que cualquier cosa verbal es posible con Seth.

"De hecho, estaba de camino hacia allá," Bella menciona, "Gracias de corazón por decírmelo."

"Oh, va a querer ver a otro médico," Seth menciona, "Los gemelos Ateara no han llegado todavía, pero probablemente pueda encontrarlos en su descanso para el almuerzo ya que el día de trabajo está a punto de empezar en un rato."

Bella detiene la maldición que se eleva por su garganta, "Muchas gracias, Seth."

"No es ningún problema, señorita Bella, será mejor que me ponga en marcha ahora, pero ha sido un placer hablar con usted."

Tan rápido como Seth llegó, se escabulle, moviéndose deprisa por el pasillo con su bolso cargado con cartas. Ahora, la mente de Bella está abarrotada al pensar en las palabras de Demetri, el culleniano de Seth con un dejo de acento forxiano, y la ausencia de los gemelos. Bella suspira al agarrar sus suministros de limpieza y mete la carta en su casilla antes de que suene la campana. Está pensando en si puede escaparse para ver a los gemelos durante el almuerzo cuando una vista en su primera estación de limpieza llama su atención.

 _¿Este hombre no tiene nada qué hacer a esta hora?_ Bella grita en su interior al acercarse al príncipe heredero. Peor todavía, su horroroso moretón está claramente visible y la última vez que Edward había visto sus heridas la había ignorado por una semana. Sin deseos de crear más drama entre ellos, Bella piensa en la única forma de ocultar temporalmente su marca. Bella tira del cordón que ata su cabello encima de su cabeza y permite que la cortina de mechones castaños caiga por su espalda. Trabajar con su cabello suelto es extremadamente poco práctico, y algo impropio (al menos en la cultura volturiana), pero no tiene opción. La diferencia en su apariencia no pasa desapercibida por Edward. Su mirada parece incapaz de dejar de moverse rápidamente entre sus ojos y el roce de su pelo justo debajo de su pecho.

"¿B-Bella?" Edward tartamudea al mismo tiempo que se pone de pie, "No sabía que estarías aquí tan temprano."

Bella se inclina en una reverencia al acercarse a él. Toma su saludo informal como una garantía de que nadie estaba cerca para fisgonear, y de forma similar se refiere a él con un saludo más casual, "Príncipe Edward, ¿me estaba esperando?"

Es una pregunta tonta, pero Bella no puede contenerse de hacerla. Edward tiene todo el castillo a su disposición, pero elige sentarse en la arcada en la que Bella normalmente empieza a limpiar. Espera, más que nada, que ella sea su razón para regresar aquí, y no simplemente que disfrute de la vista.

Las orejas de Edward se tiñen de rosa cuando responde, "Me gustaría creer que iniciamos un ritual aquí, y soy una verdadera criatura de hábitos."

Bella sonrió alegremente, "Entonces, por supuesto, no deberíamos alterar el ritual. Sin embargo, espero que no piense que este encuentro nos exime de nuestras lecciones de culleniano."

"Por supuesto que no," Edward responde, cambiando a su lenguaje natal como para probarlo, "¿Dónde más tendría el placer de burlarme de ti por tu gramática?"

Bella le estrecha los ojos a Edward, y está a punto de hacer responsable de sus fallas gramaticales a sus mediocres habilidades para enseñar cuando recuerda sus pensamientos de antes, "¿Qué significa _peo brucio_?"

Quería preguntarle qué significaba la entera frase, " _Ce par si calme peo bruscio_ ," pero está recelosa de revelárselo a él, dado a que no sabe la traducción completa.

Justo cuando Bella piensa que está por recibir una respuesta de Edward, un agresivo viento sopla por detrás de ella, enviando ondas de cabello a su línea de visión. El violento viento continúa soplando, provocando que el cabello de Bella permanezca pegado a su rostro. Todo en lo que puede pensar en hacer es cubrir la parte de atrás de su cuello con su mano en un intento de ocultar su moretón.

Sin embargo, sus acciones son innecesarias. Tal parece, que Edward está más preocupado con el cabello que se azota en su frente y mejillas, al hacer algo que provoca que Bella deje de respirar. Con una mano caliente y tierna, Edward echa hacia atrás el cabello de Bella contra la ráfaga de viento. Sus dedos se arrastran desde el centro de su frente hasta su sien izquierda… arqueándose sobre su oreja, y luego despacio, casi de forma dolorosa, llegan a su cuello. Como si finalmente se diera cuenta de lo que hizo, retira su mano velozmente. Ya no la está tocando, pero la piel de Bella todavía hormiguea como resultado.

"Disculpa," Edward pide perdón en voz baja, "Eso fue terriblemente impropio de mi parte."

 _Al demonio con la propiedad_ , Bella grita por dentro. Quiere decirle que se quedaría en medio de un tornado si eso significa que la tocaría de nuevo de la misma forma. Una revelación llega a ella con una sensación de mortificación, y de forma interesante, un poco de excitación: Bella desea a Edward. No solo está cautivada con su personalidad, sino que también desea su cuerpo. Las bromas sexuales de Bree de antes ya no parecen tan atrevidas. Lo _desea_. Por supuesto, no puede decírselo, pero ella no quiere que piense que su atención es indeseada. Bella está por rechazar su disculpa cuando siente una mano (mucho más fría y arrugada que la de Edward, debe añadir) aferrarse a la parte de atrás de su cuello. Hace una mueca por la sorpresa y por el dolor.

"Su alteza," la gobernanta Pope, se inclina torpemente con una mano agarrando su bastón y la otra aferrada a Bella. Para un espectador el toque aparenta ser amigable, pero en realidad, sus uñas se entierran en la piel de Bella. "Veo que ha encontrado a mi empleada."

"Mis disculpas, gobernanta," Edward se dirige a ella, "No fue mi intención distraer a _Sola_ Bella de su trabajo. Seguiré mi camino. Buen día a las dos."

Las dos mujeres permanecen en posición de reverencia hasta que Edward ya no está a la vista. Tan pronto como deja el sitio, las garras de la señora Pope se entierran más en la piel de Bella. Bella reprime su lloriqueo y se concentra en controlar su ira. Distraída por su intento de autocontrol, permite que la señora Pope la arrastre al pasillo cerca del alojamiento de los sirvientes. Tan pronto como la señora Pope suelta a Bella, lanza su bastón para encontrar el tobillo de Bella en una dolorosa colisión.

"¡Cada vez que vengo a observarte, estás ocupada prostituyéndote!" Cacarea, "El príncipe puede eximirte de tus inútiles lecciones de idioma, pero tu tiempo por las mañanas es mío. ¿Entendiste?"

Un silencio se prolonga entre las dos, tenso y pesado. Bella analiza a la vieja frente a ella y trata de encontrar algo de arrepentimiento en la vieja bruja. No sabe qué ocurrió en el pasado de la señora Pope para convertirla en una mujer muy amargada, pero no justifica la forma en que intimida a Bella y a otros miembros del personal—en especial a los hijos del Sol. Ha visto los mismos verdugones en otros sirvientes más jóvenes y frecuentemente se ha preguntado por qué nadie reporta a la gobernanta, pero las víctimas solo se alejan en silencio. Ahora, en la trayectoria directa de la ira de la señora Pope, Bella puede ver por qué tendrían miedo de ella. Sin embargo, Bella no es la misma muchacha que era cuando Jasper la trajo a la Isla Cullen hace tres meses. Mientras que su antiguo yo se encogía ante la mera presencia de la gobernanta Pope, Bella ahora podía ver a la mujer por lo que realmente es—patética. Con esta idea en mente, Bella se dirige a la señora Pope con voz segura al decir,

"No soy una puta."

La señora Pope da un paso hacia atrás, como si hubiese recibido una bofetada. Su carcajada incrédula suena en el pasillo, "Oh, te sientes muy valiente hoy, ¿no es así? ¡Disfrutaré de quitártelo a golpes!"

La señora Pope lanza su bastón otra vez, dirigido hacia la otra pierna de Bella. Sin embargo, Bella ya está decidida a nunca volver a ser el blanco del abuso de esta mujer. Sus dedos se mueven al usar sus telequinesis para detener el bastón, y luego quitárselo a la señora Pope. Esta, tropieza y está a punto de caerse al suelo cuando Bella la endereza con otra oleada de su habilidad. Cuando la señora Pope está derecha e inmóvil, Bella se acerca furiosa y no deja más que unos centímetros entre sus rostros.

"He sido llamada puta por mi madrastra, por una insolente hija del Sol, y dos veces por ti. Ya no lo toleraré," Bella gruñe, a medida que el tono de su voz empieza a cambiar. Puede sentir su poder hirviendo bajo su piel, deseando derramarse y consumir a esta mujer vil. Podría hacerlo. No tendría que matarla, en sí, pero podría dejar a la gobernanta Pope tan débil que su existencia sería aún más sin sentido de lo que ya lo es. Un negro como el carbón empieza a exceder el naranja en los ojos de Bella mientras su ira continúa aumentando. Acompañando su ira está un enfermizo sentido de satisfacción cuando los ojos de la señora Pope se abren por el miedo. Bella casi se quiere echar a reír al ver el intercambio de roles, pero su respiración se detiene cuando una imagen de su padre pasa rápidamente por su mente:

 _Oh mi querida, Isa, tú también eres un monstruo._

Bella libera en seguida a la señora Pope de su agarre telequinético, permitiendo que la mujer y su bastón caigan estrepitosamente al suelo. Sus manos tiemblan al darle la espalda a la gobernanta, y huye por el pasillo.

 **~paloma~**

El silencio en la pequeña sala de examinación es suficiente para tener a Bella moviéndose incómoda. Acababa de confesarles a Eleazar y James que había luchado sola con una hija del Sol, y decir que estaban molestos es un eufemismo. James parece confundido y al mismo tiempo sorprendido, mientras la boca de Eleazar estaba hacia abajo en una mueca. Finalmente, Eleazar habla,

"No podemos arriesgarnos a que actúes con tanta estupidez."

Bella se tambalea hacia atrás como si la hubieran abofeteado. Puede entender que Eleazar esté preocupado, o incluso que clasifique sus acciones como peligrosas, pero ella nunca consideraría salvar a un hijo de la Luna como algo _estúpido_.

"Entonces, ¿hubieses preferido que dejara que mataran al hombre?" Bella pregunta.

Eleazar suspira, "Estoy diciendo que si tuvieras que elegir entre tu vida y la suya, entonces deberías ponerte en primer lugar."

Aunque su ira no era tan intensa como había sido cuando confrontó a la gobernanta Pope, Bella todavía está furiosa. Aunque ella y Eleazar no son particularmente cercanos, lo ve algo así como un mentor. Siempre ha tenido una forma moderada y práctica de ver las cosas, lo que Bella antes apreció. Pero ahora, se da cuenta que tal vez no conoce en verdad a Eleazar en absoluto.

"Ser el guardián te pone en un pedestal que es simultáneamente una bendición y un peligro," Bella dice tan calmada como puede, "Estoy destinada a salvarlos, _no_ a ser sacrificada por ustedes."

"No puedes salvar a nadie si estás muerta," Eleazar replica.

"Ya he salvado a alguien," Bella le recuerda.

"Sí, por pura…" Eleazar se detiene, pero el daño ya está hecho. Bella sabe que estaba por decir que solo había salvado al hijo de la Luna por pura suerte.

Suelta una amarga carcajada al levantarse de su asiento en la mesa de examinación, sacudiendo su cabeza al llegar a la puerta, "Pensé que Tyler era mi más grande detractor, pero me equivoqué."

Sale furiosa de la sala, con su cabeza en alto pero sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas. Aunque Bella siempre ha tenido dudas de su capacidad para ser un guardián, al menos, había aprendido a no subestimarse. El progreso que había hecho con Lucy y sus lecciones de entrenamiento ha sido extensivo, y realmente empezó a perfeccionar sus talentos. ¿Puede decir Bella con un cien por ciento de seguridad que puede salvar la tierra? No. Pero sabe que no es tan indefensa como había sido.

"¡Bella espera!" James la llama al correr detrás de ella.

No quiere hacerlo, pero detiene su veloz escape. Sin embargo, sigue dándole la espalda para que no vea sus lágrimas.

"No quiso decir eso," James dice con un suspiro.

Bella limpia apresuradamente debajo de sus ojos antes de volverse hacia él. "Los dos sabemos que no es así. Desde la intensa práctica, ha perdido por completo su fe en mí."

"Todos sabemos que esa práctica no fue justa," James hace una mueca al recordarla, "Nadie piensa menos de ti por ella. En todo caso, nos inspiró tu progreso. Incluso Tyler lo ha dicho."

"Creen que he mejorado, ¿pero piensan que tendré éxito?" Bella insiste.

"Yo sí, de verdad que sí," James insiste, y Bella, de hecho, puede escuchar la sinceridad en su voz. "Creo que también Eleazar, o, al menos, quiere hacerlo. Se molestó porque no quiere perderte."

Bella sacude su cabeza, "A Eleazar no le molesta mi muerte si es en sacrificio."

James se queda callado al escuchar eso, y Bella sabe que es porque se da cuenta de la verdad de sus palabras. Bella no se resiente por las creencias de Eleazar—desea lo mejor para la mayor cantidad de gente. Pero hace que Bella desconfíe de él. En ocasiones, se pregunta qué sacrificaría él para alcanzar el objetivo final. ¿Es en realidad paz si todo se pierde por obtenerla?

Un sollozo empieza a formarse en el pecho de Bella pero lo acalló rápidamente. Casi como si tuviera un interruptor emocional pasa a un estado de insensibilidad. Era así a menudo en el tiempo que pasó en la jaula; a fin de protegerse de emociones muy intensas, Bella extinguía cualquier emoción que surgía. Al alejarse furiosa de James, siente un ligero desapego de sí misma, incapaz de precisar los diferentes sentimientos dentro de ella. Dolor, duda, ira, y miedo; todos laten juntos en la boca de su estómago como un solo órgano en funcionamiento.

Sin su jefa para darle trabajo, y sin querer sumirse en la tristeza en su habitación, Bella decide ir temprano a su lugar de encuentro con Edward en el jardín de Charlotte. Se posa en la banca y se apoya contra el pilar, dándose la vuelta de manera que queda frente al mar. En un esfuerzo de mantener su mente despejada, busca en el tramo de arena algo con lo que jugar con su telequinesis. Cosas como el agua, el fuego, la arena y el simple suelo carecen de límites concretos, lo que significa que no puede sujetarlos mentalmente. Solo puede mover objetos definidos como piedritas que están dentro de la arena, de modo que lanza al agua las menos pesadas y pequeñas, forzándolas a saltar sobre las olas.

"Voy a admitir, que he tenido curiosidad de saber qué puedes hacer," Edward dice, asustando a Bella. Las piedras que había hecho levitar caen a la arena, cuando se rompe su concentración. Conscientemente, toca su cabello para asegurarse que yace contra su cuello. James le había dado un ungüento para sanar sus moretones, pero las marcas no se desvanecerían por otras cinco horas. Afortunadamente, Edward no parece notarlo. Está demasiado intrigado por sus habilidades telequinéticas.

"Su alteza," Bella sonríe al darle un respetuoso gesto afirmativo de cabeza.

"¿Ya ni siquiera merezco una reverencia?" Edward se ríe entre dientes al tomar asiento frente a ella.

"He aprendido que lo divierte más que honrarlo," Bella le informa, "Entonces, ¿me cortará la cabeza?"

"Estoy convencido que incluso tu fantasma me desafiaría," Edward sonríe con suficiencia, "Pero puede que te perdone si me muestras un truco."

Bella titubea, sin saber si debería o no ser muy abierta con su levitación. Sin embargo, al tratar de pensar en una razón para no compartirlo con Edward, su mente se queda en blanco. Toda su mente está llena de su carácter juguetón, sus cálidas sonrisas, sus persistentes miradas, y risas que ha compartido con ella; de verdad, las últimas tres semanas han sido más de lo que Bella podría haber imaginado. Cuando se había enterado por Alice de su misión, se imaginó que su experiencia sería tensa y la aislaría. En realidad, venir al castillo Cullen ha sido una bendición. Porque por primera vez en su vida, Bella está rodeada por gente en la que confía y quiere profundamente.

La vida en su jaula y solo interactuando con Jane implicaba no tener conexiones con otras personas. No sabía lo que era confiar en más de una persona, o que se le mostrara bondad casi en cada paso. Por supuesto, también ha visto la maldad, pero no la ve como algo que desmienta la bondad que la rodea. En vez de eso, la usa como una motivación para buscar justicia. Con esto en mente, Bella dirige la atención de Edward hacia la costa, donde levanta dos rocas de la arena.

"¿Eso es todo?" Edward bromea.

La boca de Bella se abre cuando bufa, "¿Y supongo que lo que usted puede hacer es más impresionante?" Lo dice como una provocación, pero también para hacer que comparta formalmente con ella su don del fuego.

"No me has dado ningún incentivo para mostrarte," le dice, agitando su mano hacia la demostración mediocre de rocas flotantes. "¿Puedes levantar más?"

Bella añade una roca más para probar su punto, pero no para darle a él la satisfacción, "Príncipe, verdaderamente espero que sea más persuasivo en la corte."

Edward se echa a reír, "De acuerdo, supongo que te has ganado una presentación mía, incluso si estás siendo muy reservada. Con suerte, el viento no causará problemas."

Bella observa a Edward mientras enrolla las mangas de su túnica hasta sus codos, y se queda momentáneamente fascinada por el tramo de piel descubierto para ella. Es un poco más oscura que su tono pálido, debido a la tez aceitunada de su madre, pero se ve como si regularmente pasara unas cuantas horas en el sol. Unas cuantas pecas están esparcidas en sus antebrazos, dándole carácter a su aspecto, y tentando a Bella a extender su mano y tocarlas con las puntas de sus dedos. Su atención se centra de nuevo cuando la mano de Edward se enciende con fuego.

Mientras que la primera vez que Bella había presenciado su habilidad, él sostuvo el fuego en la palma de su mano, esta vez, su piel está cubierta de llamas. Suben por su brazo, justo hasta la orilla de su camisa, demostrando el control que Edward tiene de su camino. Bella puede admitirlo, su don es más que impresionante—es fascinante.

 _¿Es el don o al hombre al que encuentras fascinante?_

El suspiro tembloroso que se le escapa a Bella queda cubierto por la ráfaga de viento que pasa por el jardín. Ve como las llamas de Edward titilan por la intensidad de la corriente de aire pero permanecen fuertes a pesar de la interferencia. ¿Podría también su fuego resistir la lluvia? ¿Cuánto tiempo podría mantenerse encendido hasta que las llamas se apaguen? De pronto, el fuego desaparece. Bella está a punto de tomarle el pelo a Edward por su incapacidad para ganarle al viento cuando alcanza a ver su expresión. En lugar de la engreída sonrisa juguetona que había tenido antes, ahora está lívido. El cambio abrupto de emociones deja a Bella totalmente confundida, y solo se entera de la razón de su expresión cuando dice, "Bella, voy a preguntarte algo, y espero que respondas con la verdad." Su tono es bajo y severo, sin un dejo de broma presente, "¿Quién te está lastimando?"

Al escuchar sus palabras, a Bella se le hela la sangre. Levanta su mano para cubrir su cuello recientemente expuesto, pero la mirada furiosa de Edward la deja inmóvil. Bruscamente, estira su mano y agarra su cabello en un puño antes de levantarlo de su piel, desnudando sus marcas de un verde azulado para que las vea. En todo caso, su expresión se ensombrece.

"Dime," la incita.

"¿Me pregunta como un amigo, o me ordena como el príncipe heredero?" Bella pregunta, su voz temblorosa por la ansiedad, y su cuerpo lleno de miedo.

Un destello de arrepentimiento parece pasar por los rasgos de Edward, pero pronto es remplazado por una determinación férrea, "Te lo ordeno."

"Yo-," Bella empieza a decir.

"Antes de que respondas," Edward la detiene, "Tengo que decirte que si creo que estás mintiendo, voy a tener que terminar tu empleo aquí."

Bella siente como si su alma cayera al suelo, "¿Haría eso?"

"No puedo permitir que te quedes aquí a sabiendas que estás siendo lastimada," Edward responde, "Me entristecería enormemente, pero por mi honor, no puedo dejarte en peligro. De modo que la decisión es tuya—dime la verdad o me veré forzado a terminar tu tiempo aquí."

Las emociones que Bella acalló se intensifican una vez más. En su vida ha experimentado gran dolor físico, y ha sufrido una inmensa traición, pero por alguna razón, nada de eso la había preparado para el dolor que siente al pensar en dejar la Isla Cullen.

Nada la ha preparado para el dolor de dejar a Edward.

Es bombardeada por sentimientos. El terror y el pánico se sitúan en la boca de su estómago; su nariz y garganta pican por la amenaza de lágrimas; el traicionero viento que había causado este desastre sopla contra su rostro; y la mano de Edward todavía está enredada en su cabello. Entran en un momento de completo silencio y quietud, siendo ellos dos las únicas personas en las inmediaciones. Al saber que están solos, Bella toma el riesgo de llevar su mano a donde Edward sujeta sus cabellos con fuerza, y con delicadeza pone su mano alrededor de la de él en un intento por aflojar su agarre. Cuando al fin hace contacto con la mano de Edward, el cuerpo de él se relaja, casi imperceptiblemente. Con su mano en la de él, Bella se invade de una emoción intensa y extraña. No puede identificarla, pero está segura de una cosa—no quiere separarse nunca de Edward, y hará todo lo que pueda para asegurar el quedarse.

"Bella," Edward la insta, "Dime."

Sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

"La gobernanta Pope me lastima," Bella responde con firmeza, "Fue la señora Pope."

* * *

 _ **Terminología**_

 _ **Ce par si calme peo brucio**_ _– Aquellos que hablan acaloradamente se queman ellos mismos. Proverbio culleniano advirtiendo contra hablar precipitadamente. [Culleniano]_

* * *

 _ **Al fin recibirá su merecido la vieja bruja, muchas de ustedes habían expresado su odio por la gobernanta Pope, ¿qué les pareció ese encuentro que tuvo Bella con ella? Y ahora que la ha acusado, ¿creen que la saquen del castillo? La señora Pope había dicho que le creerían a ella con sus treinta años de fiel trabajo para los Cullen, ¿será así? Ya lo veremos, y veremos también en que resulta ese intercambio con Edward, ¿cómo creen que reaccione Bella después de ese ultimátum? Como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus comentarios y teorías, y como siempre, les digo que de ustedes depende que tan pronto tengamos el siguiente capítulo. Estoy segura que querrán saber que pasó después de la confesión de Bella, ¿no es así? ;) Así que, usen el cuadrito de abajo, dejen su review. Recuerden que es una muestra de agradecimiento de su parte por el tiempo que dedicamos para su diversión. Y a las que siempre dejan review, gracias por ser las mejores lectoras!**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Aredhel Isile, Shikara65, Adriu, tulgarita, Yoliki, eliroso, nnuma76, LicetSalvatore, Marie McHale, lagie, Srher Evans, lizdayanna, carolaaproboste.v, Cynthia, Roxy Sanchez, Jimena G, Antonia, , kaja0507, anmaray, Tahirizhita grey pattz, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, solecitopucheta, Pili, Pam Malfoy Black, glow0718, Lady Grigori, Gabriela Cullen, Mafer, jovipattinson, Kabum, Sully YM, Manligrez, Ericastelo, Isabelfromnowon, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	15. Paloma: Capítulo XV

Por si lo olvidaron, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Christie Hart** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo, gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

 **PARTE II: PALOMA**

 **Capítulo 15**

Con su camisón empapado en sudor, Bella se despierta con un sobresalto de su sueño irregular. Cuatro noches habían pasado desde que le dijo a Edward sobre el comportamiento abusivo de la gobernanta Pope, y desde entonces, había sido incapaz de descansar pacíficamente. No sabe si es por la forma en que transpiró su confesión o si es por la escena que la gobernanta Pope hizo en corte el día siguiente durante su juicio.

La respuesta del rey a la acusación de Bella había sido rápida, ya que en seguida ordenó una pequeña audiencia el siguiente día. El verdadero proceso fue más corto e indoloro; la acusada había aterrorizado tantos empleados que había testigos de sobra. El rey decidió su inmediata destitución sin el pago de indemnización por despido, y posteriormente sería procesada por cargos de asalto. Todo había pasado con relativa calma hasta que estaba siendo escoltada del sitio. Bella duda que algún día olvidará la furia con que la señora Pope maldijo a la corte.

" _¡Les di treinta años de mi vida! Treinta años de rebajarme a instruir a las inútiles ratas hijas del Sol que ustedes emplean, ¿y así es como me tratan? ¡Les pagaré con diez veces más!" Gritó mientras los guardias la arrastraban desde salón del trono, "¿Ni ronero? ¡No tienen honor!"_

 _La gobernanta Pope se retorció en las manos de los guardias del castillo que la sujetaban, que al final tuvieron que sacarla a rastras. Tan pronto como alcanzó a ver a Bella en la audiencia, empezó a escupir su furia una vez más._

" _¡Ella!" La llamó, con espuma saliendo de su boca, "¡Ella tiene el diablo en sus ojos! Ella será el final de todos ustedes; ¿me escucharon? ¡Ella tiene el diablo en los ojos!"_

Afortunadamente, la corte había tomado sus acusaciones como difamaciones de enojo, por lo que no se prestó atención a sus palabras. Bella se estremece al tratar de sacar ese recuerdo de su mente. ¿Había tomado la decisión incorrecta al exponer la verdadera personalidad de su antigua supervisora? Es cierto, la vieja no había provocado los moretones en la parte de atrás del cuello de Bella, pero definitivamente necesitaba un castigo. Bella deja escapar un profundo suspiro. Siente que ha hecho todo menos lo que Alice la envió a hacer aquí, y empieza a preguntarse si la profecía se cumplirá. Es más, Bella se da cuenta que no sabe mucho sobre la profecía en lo absoluto. Incapaz de volver a quedarse dormida, le da a Lua una suave palmada antes de salir de la habitación.

Bella no sabe dónde tiene la intención de relajarse hasta que llega a su destino. Debía haber sabido que terminaría aquí; al parecer no puede mantenerse alejada de la banca en el jardín de Charlotte y su atmosfera con propiedades calmantes. Las olas se estrellan en la costa en un ciclo tranquilizador, estimulándola a serenarse. Se deja caer contra el pilar detrás de ella y cierra los ojos por un momento para concentrarse en los sonidos del agua. Al descansar, una sensación de revoloteo ocurre en su pecho. Aunque debería alarmarla, la sensación viene acompañada de un atisbo de familiaridad.

Adivinando, Bella habla en voz alta, "¿Alteza?"

Escucha sus pasos antes de verlo aparecer, "¿Bella? Me preguntaba si eras tú. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera a esta hora?"

Espera hasta que está sentado frente a ella para hablar, "Tal parece que estoy teniendo dificultades para dormir, alteza."

"Es una pena escuchar eso," responde, "Espero que los eventos de esta semana no sean la causa."

"Tal vez, alteza," Bella murmura.

Edward se vuelve para quedar directamente frente a Bella, y dice, "Bella."

Bella imita su acción, "¿Alteza?"

Gime en frustración, "Deja de llamarme así."

"Es el título determinado por su posición," Bella le recuerda, "Algo que no tiene problema en recordarme regularmente, alteza."

"Pensé que ya habíamos pasado por esto," dice, "No tienes por qué referirte a mí formalmente."

"Ya sea que me refiera a usted como "alteza" o "príncipe Edward" no hay diferencia," Bella señala, "todavía respalda que es realeza, y he estado actuando tontamente como si no fuera el caso."

"Has estado actuando como si fuéramos amigos, y hasta que ese desastre con la gobernanta Pope ocurriera, nunca había sido un problema para ti," Edward señala, claramente ofendido, "Y a menos que creas que la realeza no merece la amistad, entonces no veo cuál es el problema."

"El problema es que usó su posición sobre mí para conseguir lo que quería, señor," le responde, "Me dio un ultimátum mientras se balanceaba entre la amistad y el profesionalismo. Me fue difícil saber con qué lado me sentía cómoda."

"Con los dos," argumenta, "No puedo separar ser un príncipe de cualquier relación que tengo porque es quién _soy_. Y eres irrazonable al pedirme eso."

"No le pediría nada semejante," ella objeta, "Solo que entienda por qué puede que titubee en bajar la guardia con usted, señor."

"No tienes por qué titubear," él muestra su desacuerdo con fervor, su voz elevándose un poco.

"Sus acciones dicen otra cosa, alteza," ella dice con un resoplido.

"Basta de formalidades," gruñe. "No tienes razón para cuidarte de mí."

"Oh, ¿en serio, señor?" Bella finalmente ha alcanzado su límite, su tono sarcástico es una clara indicación de ello, "Porque el involucrarme con ustedes casi ha resultado en que pierda el único verdadero hogar que he tenido en mi vida."

Edward abre la boca para hablar, pero hace una pausa como si finalmente hubiera asimilado las palabras de Bella. Al revelar que todo y todos los que ha encontrado aquí se han convertido en una adición invaluable en su vida, es lo más vulnerable que se ha sentido desde que llegó al castillo. La declaración es consistente con su fachada, pero también suena como la verdad para sus propios oídos. Para cuando Bella fue capaz de conceptualizar lo que significaba 'hogar', su madre ya había sido asesinada, y Aro había empezado a hacer de su existencia un infierno en vida.

Edward deja escapar un profundo suspiro y pasa una mano por sus cabellos. El movimiento atrae la atención de Bella a su atuendo. Está vestido con una camisa blanca de manga larga, y unos pantalones sencillos de color azul marino que le llegan a las rodillas. Bella traga grueso, su garganta de repente seca. No puede explicar lo atraída que se siente a él, pero el sentimiento es tan intenso que no puede evitar acercarse unos cuantos centímetros. Tiene sentido que Edward no estuviera en su atuendo diario dado la hora de la noche (mañana, en realidad), y muy probablemente acaba de salir de su cama. La mera idea de Edward en una cama hace que las mejillas de Bella se enciendan, pero afortunadamente, la oscuridad lo disimula. Sus siguientes palabras hacen que se concentre de nuevo.

"Bella, sinceramente lamento haber amenazado tu trabajo aquí," Edward responde, "Todavía sostengo que lo hice para protegerte, pero también puedo ver por qué te pondría recelosa de mí."

"Sé que lo estaba haciendo por mi bienestar," Bella acepta, "Sin embargo, todavía está en pie que no puedo arriesgar mi posición aquí. Disfruto mucho de nuestro tiempo juntos, pero tal vez ya no deberíamos continuar-."

"N-No," Edward la interrumpió, "No digas eso. No es lo que deseo."

"Yo tampoco lo deseo, señor," Bella admite, "Pero no sé qué hacer."

"No tienes que hacer nada," le dice, "Te prometo que te trataré como una amiga merece ser tratada."

"Alteza-,"

"Comenzando con eso," la interrumpe una vez más, "Con lo bien que nos llevamos, no puedo soportar escuchar mi título agregado. Insisto en que me llames Edward."

Bella casi se atraganta con su respuesta, "Por supuesto que no."

"Ves, ya dejaste a un lado la formalidad," Edward la presiona, "Vamos. No es tan atrevido como piensas. Adelante."

"Es solo que… ¿qué pasa si… no puedo-," Bella balbucea.

"Entonces, ¿por qué te diriges a Charlotte tan casualmente?" Pregunta, la afrenta perceptible en sus palabras.

Bella sabe que es cierto, pero por alguna razón, no quiere decir su nombre. De alguna forma, pronunciar la palabra hará de toda conexión con él algo mucho más real. Es casi como si el decir su nombre solidificara cada vínculo que tiene con él, cambiando cada atadura por un gancho de acero. Está muy involucrada. Sabe que debería mantener una posición objetiva, pero…

No desea a nadie más que a él.

"Edward," murmura en voz baja.

Edward lanza su mirada a la de ella, una hermosa sonrisa extendiéndose en su rostro. La misma emoción extraña que la había hecho sentir cálida cuando colocó su mano en la suya aflora de nuevo en su estómago. Bella busca algún marco de referencia para describir la sensación, repasando velozmente el catálogo de placeres que había experimentado en la vida. ¿Es parecida a la sensación que recibes al tomar el sol, o cuando el calor del agua caliente revuelve el estómago? ¿Es similar a cuando terminas de reír con ganas con una persona amada, o cuando puedes meterte a la cama al final de un día agotador? No, nada de eso captura de forma perfecta cómo se siente Bella cuando Edward la mira de esa forma. ¿Puede compararla a volar? Eso parece acercarse más.

La respuesta le llega tan pronto como ese pensamiento cruza su mente. Recuerda la vez que escapó de la práctica _lunella_ al lanzarse al cielo nocturno. Se impulsó tan lejos como se atrevió hasta que sus músculos estuvieron agotados y sus mejillas adoloridas por sonreír. Voló hasta llegar a su límite, y luego en la cima, se detuvo. Hubo un momento de quietud. Un segundo en que el mundo se detuvo a su alrededor, su mente quedó en blanco, e incluso su corazón pareció hacer una pausa. Fue breve, pero fue casi místico. Entonces empezó a caer, el aire azotando a su alrededor, y su corazón se aceleró por la emoción. En la boca de su estómago, sintió su miedo, pero también pudo sentir la adictiva adrenalina y el frenesí que la recorría. Sabía que era peligroso, pero acogió esa nueva sensación. De modo que, no, Edward no se siente como volar.

Edward se siente como caer.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Dijo él, con la sonrisa aún en su lugar.

"Sabes muy bien lo que dije," Bella bufó.

"Que Dios no lo quiera y en realidad cedas a mis deseos sin un firme convencimiento. Tus padres deben haber-," Edward se ríe antes de palidecer por su error, "Lo siento mucho, Bella, siempre hablo de más contigo."

Bella sonríe y le sorprende que no se siente tan mal ante la mención de sus padres como normalmente lo haría. "No te disculpes por eso. Tengo algunos recuerdos placenteros de ellos. Y tienes razón, tenía mucho espíritu cuando era una niña."

La sonrisa de Edward vuelve, no de lleno, sino pequeña y agradecida, "Creo que me hubiera gustado conocerte como la impetuosa niñita que debiste haber sido."

"Veamos, para cuando tenía cuatro años, era feliz y desafiante, tú habrías tenido diez años," Bella calcula.

"¿Cómo imaginas que era de niño?" Edward pregunta, "Tengo curiosidad por escucharlo."

"Te imagino callado y con cara de angelito," responde, dando golpecitos en su barbilla con su dedo índice como si lo pensara muy bien, "Eras reservado, pero no con tu madre. Definitivamente eras un niño de mamá."

Edward se queda callado, al presionar los labios y bajar la vista. Siendo consistente con su atrevimiento de esta noche, Bella estira su mano y agarra la punta de su oreja; ciertamente, está bastante caliente por la vergüenza.

Bella se ríe con alegría, "¡Tengo razón!"

Edward aleja su mano con la suya, "Nunca dije eso."

Ella no puede dejar de reírse, "Era solo una suposición, pero de verdad estoy en lo correcto. Y sigues siendo de tu madre, ¿no es así? Está bien, no tienes por qué sentirte avergonzado."

"¡No soy un niño de mamá!" Edward dice malhumorado.

"Claro, y yo puedo hablar perfectamente el culleniano," Bella se burla, "Solo admítelo."

"No voy a admitir nada," se niega con un lloriqueo infantil, "Y te dejaré aquí sino dejas de burlarte."

"¿Puedes negociar con líderes de naciones, pero no puedes aguantar las bromas de una mujer seis años menor que tú?" Bella se ríe, "Temo por Cullenia."

"Deberías temer por tu cabeza," Edward refunfuña.

"Bueno, Edward, aprobaría tu madre que le hablaras así a una dama," le arquea una ceja.

Al parecer teniendo suficiente de su burla, Edward se lanza hacia el frente y entierra sus dedos en los costados de Bella. Sin estar acostumbrada a que le hagan cosquillas, su aliento la deja con un jadeo antes de que al fin empiece a reír. El sonido es tan fuerte que asusta a Edward y Bella, y ella tiene que tapar su boca con una mano. Pasan unos cuantos segundos con sus ojos fijos en el otro, y con las manos de Edward todavía sujetando la curva de la cintura de Bella. Ligeramente, casi tan imperceptiblemente que Bella no puede decir si lo imagina, él la sujeta con más fuerza. Un gemido por poco se le escapa de los labios, pero él remueve rápidamente sus manos.

Edward se aclara la garganta, "Yo, uh, será mejor que regrese a la cama. Es muy tarde."

"Claro," Bella tose al ponerse de pie, "También debería irme."

Él asiente con brusquedad antes de alejarse. Salvo que, justo cuando está por dar la vuelta a la esquina, se gira y dice, "Buenas noches, Bella."

Bella mira por encima de su hombro, y no puede evitar sonreír mientras responde, "Buenas noches, Edward."

 **~paloma~**

Dos días después, Bella ya ha tenido suficiente de su 'permiso administrativo'. Se encuentra examinando los estantes de la gran biblioteca, con la carta de Alice metida en el bolsillo de su falda. Con todas las emociones de la última semana desde que la gobernanta Pope fue despedida permanentemente, se había olvidado del sobre en su casilla, y decide leerla en un lugar tranquilo. Ya que la mayoría del personal del castillo está trabajando a estas horas de la mañana, Bella aprovecha la biblioteca vacía para hacer algo de investigación. Elige una variedad de libros tanto en volturiano como en culleniano, y luego se instala frente a la enorme mesa pintada en oro. Con una risita a lo poco intuitiva que había sido antes, se da cuenta que la habitación está decorada con los colores nacionales de cullenia: azul, blanco y dorado.

Cómoda en su silla, abre el primer libro sobre la historia culleniana. Podría pretender que lo encuentra interesante, pero a decir verdad, en su mayor parte es increíblemente aburrido. Cullenia había sido la más consistentemente pacífica de las tres naciones de ese hemisferio, a excepción de setecientos años atrás cuando guiaron un ataque a lo que ahora es conocido como Forxx. Los Swanns reunieron a sus tropas y tuvieron una defensa formidable contra la monarquía, lo que resultó en que ellos reclamaran la tierra como suya. Desde entonces, no han tenido batallas mayores.

Continúa con el siguiente libro que contiene estrategias militares de guerras pasadas en ese hemisferio y el siguiente (considerado como 'El Otro Mundo'). Prueba ser más fascinante para ella, y pasa una hora mientras lee de los antepasados de Edward y los de ella. Aunque las guerras nunca duraron más de un año, las muertes fueron a menudo numerosas. Fue un milagro que quedaran ciudadanos después de restablecer la civilización.

El siguiente es un pergamino que contiene el linaje culleniano. Bella está sorprendida de ver que el nombre 'Edward', aparece en diferentes generaciones; haciendo del Edward que conoce el octavo en su línea. Curiosamente, Charlotte es la tercera en su familia, pero Alec es el primero en la línea Cullen. Le echa un vistazo al pergamino hasta que llega a una nota añadida en la parte inferior con letra pequeña: _Guardianias iminato_.

 _Guardianes desconocidos_.

La siguiente línea añade una referencia para leer adicionalmente sobre el 'folclor' de los Guardianes, lo que provoca que Bella bufe ofendida. Sin embargo, sería sabio de su parte darle un vistazo a ese texto para saber cuál es el conocimiento popular sobre los protectores del sol y la luna. Cuando ve el libro unos cuantos estantes por encima de ella, lo dirige hacia la mesa usando su mente. En el momento que pone su mano sobre el libro, la recorre un escalofrío.

La cubierta está considerablemente desgastada con agujeros en su exterior púrpura y el hilo dorado deshilachándose. Delicadamente, Bella lo abre en la primera página, donde se presentan las palabras que podía recitar de memoria, " _Desde el principio de los tiempos el Sol y la Luna han estado en batalla…_ "

Bella se pasa unas cuantas páginas hasta que alcanza el capítulo que no estaba presente en su libro. Al leer las palabras proféticas, los vellos de sus brazos se erizan.

 _ **Profecía**_

 _Así como el nacimiento del Sol tuvo lugar en la oscuridad, de la oscuridad, el guardián del Sol aparecerá. Y aunque las estrellas están con la Luna, son iguales al Sol—ardiente y etéreo. Sin el Sol, la Luna está vacía. Pero no hay que subestimar a la luna. Llega en un momento vital, proporcionando alivio y una suave luz resplandeciente para guiar a sus seguidores._

 _El elemento común es la luz. La oscuridad solo se puede combatir con la luz. Pero no hay que confundirse—para los hijos del Sol y la Luna, la oscuridad de la que hablamos no es lo que vemos con nuestros ojos, no es el anochecer, ni la ausencia de luz. Es el odio y la discriminación que guardan en sus corazones que los pudre hasta que se quedan sin alma. Es asesinato sin sentido y amor vacío._

 _La oscuridad reinará en el año del gobernante, quién, en un intento de ganar más poder, roba las almas de su gente. Ni familia ni amigos significan algo para él en su intento por gobernar todas las naciones. Mientras es poderoso, los guardianes lo vencerán. Son sus iguales, siendo el guardián del sol una réplica de su persona, y el guardián de la luna el complemento de ella. Al igual que la Luna señala el final del día, el guardián de la luna llegará en las horas finales. Habrá tragedia, y se perderán vidas, pero el orden será restaurado._

 _Se ha hablado._

"¿Eso es todo?" Bella se ríe, volteando velozmente las páginas que quedan. Ninguna tiene algún significado para ella. Casi arroja el libro hacia un lado, cuando alcanza a ver el autor— _Cynthia Brandon_.

Brandon… Bella saca rápidamente del bolsillo de su falda el sobre antes olvidado y lo extiende sobre la mesa. No se queda completamente plano, debido a un objeto voluminoso en la esquina de abajo, despertando la curiosidad de Bella. Sin embargo, no puede olvidarse de cómo el remitente de su carta y la escritora de la profecía comparten el mismo apellido y las dos son omniscientes. ¿Seguramente no puede ser una coincidencia? Preguntándose si Alice tiene alguna luz que esclarezca las muchas preguntas que tiene Bella, abre el sobre, y saca la carta para leer las siguientes palabras:

 _Querida Bella,_

 _El tiempo se está acercando; puedo sentirlo. Apégate al curso, y mantén a la princesa a tu lado. Confía mesuradamente. La violencia más allá de los límites de Forxx ha alcanzado su punto más alto, y muchos se rehúsan a viajar para o desde Cullenia. Peter sale a patrullar todas las noches, como lo hace Jasper ahora. Me siento inútil ante ellos dos y contigo. Desearía poder darte más información, pero mis visiones son casi indescifrables. Haz lo que puedas, ya que aún creo que sabrás qué hacer cuando el tiempo llegue. Todo lo que puedo compartir contigo es que sigas tus instintos—el momento oportuno es muy importante. Algo va a pasar. Veo destellos de ti entre escombros y luego tu visión te deja. Sin embargo, este no es tu final. Todavía tendrás una misión que completar. Dentro de este sobre hay dos cosas que creo necesitarás. Sin embargo, es vital que las uses en el momento adecuado. Por último, sé que todo esto debe ser abrumador para ti; hay muchas cosas que no entendemos, pero saldrán a la luz cuando sea el momento. Encima de todo lo demás, recuerda que te amo, y creo en ti._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Alice_

Antes de sacar el contenido de la carta, un pedazo de papel pegado a la parte de atrás de la carta llama su atención. La letra es extraña para ella, así que lee intrigada:

 _Kya Bella,_

 _Tengo que salir a patrullar, pero creí que era necesario añadir algo a la carta de mi esposa. Hace algunas noches, Alice despertó, buscó este trozo de papel y empezó a dibujar en la parte de atrás. No estaba segura de enviarlo, así que tomé la decisión por ella. Espero que estés bien, y te deseo lo mejor, querida._

 _Con amor,_

 _Jasper._

Bella le da vuelta al papel para encontrar un boceto sumamente detallado de una habitación desconocida para ella. Parece ser de noche, a juzgar por el contorno de la luna afuera de la ventana de la habitación, y le da una suave iluminación. La puerta de madera está a la izquierda desde esta perspectiva, un tocador en la pared opuesta, y una cama _queen_ al extremo derecho. Hay algunas decoraciones; los únicos objetos personalizados son cosas como el perfume con aroma a lavanda, o los dibujos infantiles en la pantalla en el área del vestidor. La cama tiene un simple edredón con un diseño de flores que combina con las cortinas que cubren cada lado de la ventana. Más notable, lo que parece ser una mujer está acostada en la cama, con su espalda hacia el espectador. Sus rizos esparcidos sobre la almohada, y sus sábanas bajando por sus delicadas curvas. Incluso sus dedos están visibles, asomándose de la orilla de las mantas.

Sin saber qué hacer con el dibujo, Bella lo deja a un lado, y finalmente sacude el sobre para descubrir el contenido. Casi da un grito ahogado cuando los dos anillos caen en su mano; uno de ellos es el anillo que le compró a Jessica en el _stand_ de Forxx, y el otro es el anillo que Aro le regaló. Los mete rápidamente a su bolsillo de manera que estén ocultos para cualquiera que pueda entrar a la biblioteca. Si alguien atrapara a Bella con un anillo que lleva el escudo Volturi, no tiene una excusa. Los anillos son solos accesibles a la verdadera familia real.

Una nueva frustración la agobia. _Todo a su tiempo… el momento oportuno es muy importante… úsalos en el momento adecuado…_ ¿Cómo, por todos los cielos, se supone que Bella haga algo basado en vagas instrucciones? Es como haber sido arrojada al agua sin saber cómo nadar, esperando que permanezca sobre las olas. Sintiéndose irritada, devuelve los libros a su lugar con algo de fuerza.

Con el ceño fruncido, se marcha hacia el único destino que le concede algún atisbo de paz. Sin embargo, una vez que llega a la banca, continúa caminando furiosa más allá de la barrera que separa el jardín de Charlotte de su banca. Camina hasta que sus sandalias se inundan de suave arena. Abandonando los zapatos en la cima de la pendiente, baja a donde el agua clara se estrella en la orilla. La siguiente creciente de la marea trae consigo un flujo de espumosa agua de mar que sube hasta llegar a sus tobillos. La sensación es refrescante, pero a decir verdad, Bella no desea nada más que aventurarse dentro del agua. Sabe cómo nadar. Por suerte, su madre le habían enseñado antes de su muerte, pero han pasado años desde que Bella ha podido meterse en un cuerpo de agua lo suficientemente grande. Desafortunadamente, la marea es tan despiadada que no está permitido nadar en la playa. Los sirvientes solo pueden nadar en días designados en el estanque de la corte localizado en una parte separada del castillo.

Sin embargo, incapaz de alejarse, Bella se coloca en una enorme roca y permite que sus pies, junto con la orilla de su falda, se metan en el refrescante mar. Casi se desliza en las olas cuando una voz le habla por detrás.

"¿Cómo está el agua?" Edward pregunta mientras espera en la orilla.

"Si te quitas tus zapatos caros, puedes averiguarlo," Bella responde.

"Tengo que estar en la corte en veinte minutos," se excusa.

"¿Y?" Lo desafía.

Bella espera de espaldas a él, pensando que se marchará hasta que lo escucha chapoteando en el agua. Se vuelve para sonreírle con suficiencia, disfrutando de la forma en que murmura para sí mismo mientras protege el dobladillo de sus pantalones del agua que los rodea. Al parecer también se ha quitado su túnica y se queda con su jubón. Sus torneados brazos se tensan contra la tela ajustada y el verde oscuro es un complemento a sus ojos. De alguna forma, Bella es capaz de apartar la mirada de su cuerpo para cuando llega a ella.

"Será mejor que me dejes espacio en esa roca antes de que llegue la siguiente ola," Edward refunfuñó, "No puedo meter agua de mar a la sala de audiencia."

"¿Necesito recordarte que viniste por voluntad propia?" Bella señala, "¿Sin mencionar, que fácilmente podrías decapitar a una persona que hable de tus pies del tamaño de un caballo?"

"Contrario a lo que crees, no decapito a cualquiera que me molesta," Edward chasqueó con la lengua, "De hecho, nunca he ordenado que alguien sea decapitado."

"¿En serio?" Levanta una ceja, pero en realidad, no está muy sorprendida, "Todavía cuenta como tu orden incluso si le pides a tu madre que dé el edicto."

Él rueda los ojos, "Les estás sacando el mayor provecho posible a esa bromita del 'hijo de mamá'. Tal vez si pusieras tanto esfuerzo en tu culleniano como lo haces en burlarte de mí, a estas alturas podríamos conversar fluidamente."

Sin tener una respuesta que darle, Bella hace algo que no ha hecho en siglos. Bastante infantil, le saca la lengua al príncipe.

Él se carcajea con fuerza, "Juro que cedo un centímetro y te apoderas de mi país."

Es el turno de Bella de reír, y Edward la acompaña felizmente. Después, caen en un silencio cómodo, viendo el flujo de la marea. La frustración de antes que había estado confundiendo su mente ya no está, y se encuentra sonriendo con alegría. Cuando mira para echarle un vistazo a Edward, se encuentra con él observándola.

"¿Qué?" Pregunta en voz baja, tocando sus mechones de cabello suelto con timidez.

"En realidad nada," se encoje de hombros, "Pero creo que puedo ver por qué Charlie está tan encantada contigo."

"Oh," responde con un chillido, abrumada por el elogio. "Gracias."

Asiente secamente y luego desvía la mirada. Ayuda a romper la tensión acumulándose entre ellos.

"Será mejor que me vaya," Edward anuncia, "Pero en realidad, tengo un mensaje para ti. Charlie solicita que la acompañes mañana por la tarde en su incursión a la ciudad a visitar los estantes de joyería. Por supuesto, el grupo también incluye a Carmen y a Demetri."

"Me encantaría," responde.

Él sonríe al ponerse de pie para volver adentro, "Disfruta del resto de tu día, Bella."

"Igualmente, Edward," Bella se despide de él.

Esta vez, no pretende estar intrigada por nada más que su figura retirándose. Ve cómo sus anchos hombros se balancean con sus inseguros movimientos en la arena, y traza la línea de su cuerpo hasta sus fuertes dedos. Estudia la forma en que la suave brisa alborota su cabello castaño rojizo, y cómo el agua acaricia sus pantorrillas. Al saciarse de él, Bella libera un suspiro tembloroso. "Creo que yo también te encuentro encantador."

 **~paloma~**

Sin importar cuánto lo intente, el resto del día, Bella es incapaz de pensar en nada más que su encuentro con Edward. No es de ayuda que también tiene que actuar para él y su familia. Mientras canta una ópera culleniana, mantiene sus ojos fijos lejos de su cautelosa mirada. Dado su fría indiferencia hacia el otro mientras están en presencia de otros, es difícil de creer que comparten una camaradería tan relajada. Ella canta un total de cinco canciones, y solo en una de ellas hace contacto visual con Edward. Es una que Bella eligió específicamente para él, que detallaba la abundancia de amor maternal. Cuando sus ojos se encuentran, Edward oculta hábilmente su risita detrás de su servilleta.

Una vez que termina, Bella está de pie al fondo del salón del trono con Bree y Claire, en caso de que se le llame para hacer un _encore_. La noche continúa alegremente con los Cullen comiendo y con la actuación de unos cuantos bufones, a mitad de las actuaciones, Sir Carlisle (que Bella ha aprendido es un invitado frecuente) deja su asiento. En el momento que la reina despide a Bella, ella lo busca en los pasillos pésimamente iluminados, encontrándolo sentado en el jardín del norte. Sin querer una repetición de su primer encuentro con Edward, Bella decide confrontar a Sir Carlisle. La parte difícil es conseguir que él se dirija a ella, ya que es una falta de respeto el que una sirvienta inicie una conversación directamente con un invitado.

"Buenas noches, Sir Carlisle," Bella asiente en saludo al pasar caminando junto a él. Dentro de su falda, cruza los dedos, esperando que diga algo que pueda usar para continuar con la conversación.

"Buenas noches, _Sola_ Bella," Carlisle la saluda amablemente.

Bella sigue caminando, maldiciendo en silencio hasta que su voz le llega de nuevo, "Cantó maravillosamente, como siempre."

 _¡Viva!_

Bella modera su sonrisa taimada al darse la vuelta para mirarlo, "Gracias de todo corazón, señor. Siempre es un placer actuar para usted."

"Anhelo cada viaje," le dice en un cumplido.

"Me halaga enormemente, señor," Bella sonríe genuinamente, "¿Puedo preguntar qué tan largo fue su viaje? Creo que nunca antes he viajado a Lunaria."

Eso es verdad—Bella nunca ha estado en la capital de Cullenia, pero ella no está únicamente interesada en su viaje. Está más enfocada en encontrar pistas que la ayuden a precisar dónde lo conoció previamente.

"Son unos tres días de viaje en carruaje," responde Carlisle, "Bastante cansado, para ser honestos."

"Ciertamente se escucha que es así, señor," Bella concuerda, "Pero he escuchado que Lunaria es una gran provincia, de modo que debe valer la pena. ¿Ha vivido ahí toda su vida?"

Carlisle hace una pausa, al parecer incómodo con responder esa pregunta.

"Disculpe por ser tan directa, por supuesto, no tiene por qué responderme, señor," Bella se apresura a decir, esperando que no lo haya puesto ya sobre aviso. "Solo tengo curiosidad."

Todavía no está seguro, pero responde, "No, he vivido en muchos lugares, pero Lunaria es mi hogar."

Bella sabe que no debería insistir en el tema, pero está desesperada por saber más sobre este misterioso hombre. Así que se arma de valor al preguntar bastante entrometida, "¿Acaso ha vivido alguna vez en Volturia, señor?"

Esa es la pregunta que lo logra.

En seguida, la actitud de Carlisle cambia de una insegura a completa frialdad. Bella se traga los nervios y espera que no la reprenda por su insolencia.

"No." Carlisle responde cortante, "Y creo que debería volver a mi cena."

Bella asiente, a sabiendas que debe dejarlo ir, sin embargo, sin poder dejar ir el vínculo que siente con él. Contra las muchas advertencias que suenan en su cabeza, continúa, "Me disculpo si lo hice sentir incómodo, Sir Carlisle. Solo pregunté porque me parece familiar-."

"Nunca antes nos hemos conocido," Carlisle la interrumpe bruscamente al dirigirse de regreso al salón del trono.

Bella se queda pegada a su lugar con la boca ligeramente abierta por la impresión al ver su repentino cambio de personalidad. Su actitud fría aunada a la forma en que los vellos de su brazo se erizan le dicen a Bella una cosa: Sir Carlisle no es lo que aparenta ser.

* * *

 _ **Terminología**_

 _ **Guardianias iminato**_ _– Guardianes desconocidos.[Culleniano]_

* * *

 _ **¿Qué es lo que ocultará Sir Carlisle? Se acerca el momento en que sabremos más de él. Y como vieron, Bella sí se sintió ofendida con Edward por obligarla a decir quién le hacía daño, pero tal parece que Edward supo manejar muy bien la situación y ahora ya hasta se hablan de tú, ¡que emoción! ¿Y qué les pareció la profecía de los guardianes que encontró Bella? ¿Qué entendieron de ella? Leí un comentario muy interesante en el adelanto del grupo, alguien que captó un punto importante en esa profecía. ¿Algo más que les haya llamado la atención? ¿Qué fue lo que más les gustó? Ya saben que me encanta saber sus opiniones, así que estaré esperando ansiosas sus reviews para saber que les pareció este capítulo. Recuerden que sus reviews son los que nos alientan a seguir compartiendo de nuestro tiempo con ustedes al hacer esto. Gracias por no olvidarlo. Si no sabes que decir, con un saludo, un gracias, o hasta una carita feliz es suficiente para saber que están leyendo y disfrutando de la historia.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Adriu, myaenriquez02, Cynthia, Angel twilighter, Shikara65, kaja0507, nnuma76, Mss1-cullen-swan, Jimena G, shamyx, Carmenc03, Lily, Antonia, anmaray, nelsy, Merce, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, solecitopucheta, Pam Malfoy Black, soledadcullen, Torposoplo12, Kimm, tulgarita, cary, bbluelilas, Wawis Cullen, Nayely, annel-edward, Tata XOXO, Pili, LicetSalvatore, Paz, Techu, Sully YM, Yoliki, Viri Plisetsky, glow0718, lizdayanna, Mafer, injoa, Kabum, Gabriela Cullen, Srher Evans, Manligrez, , DenniChavez, lagie, VeroPB97, erizo ikki, Aredhel Isile, rjnavajas, Ericastelo y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente.**_

 _ **PD. Disculpen un poco la tardanza pero la verdad me tome unas vacaciones :P me fui a Cannes, figurativamente hablando jajajaja La mayoría ya sabe que soy Robsessed, fan de Rob y toda la semana pasada me la pasé fangirleando en Facebook y atiendo mis páginas de Rob. En fin, ahora volvemos con nuestro ritmo ;) Gracias por su paciencia.**_


	16. Paloma: Capítulo XVI

Por si lo olvidaron, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Christie Hart** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo, gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

 **PARTE II: PALOMA**

 **Capítulo 16**

"¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto?" Claire pregunta mientras retuerce el cabello de Bella en un rodete en su nuca.

Bella no puede evitar reírse de la atención que Claire le está dando. Hoy, Bella se aventurará por primera vez a la ciudad con Charlotte y compañía, y no sabe qué esperar. A pesar de que se siente totalmente cómoda con Charlotte, no sabe cómo funcionará su dinámica en público. ¿Podrá Bella caminar junto a la princesa, o será relegada a caminar dos pasos atrás, de la forma en que lo hace Carmen? En pocas palabras, ¿Bella va a acompañar a Charlotte como sirviente o como una amiga?

"Es domingo, por lo que la ciudad va a estar llena de ciudadanos tomando suministros frescos para las cenas familiares," Claire menciona, "Y pese a que la gente parece pensar que riqueza es sinónimo de inocencia, no te equivoques, hay algunas criaturas viles en esta isla-."

"Claire," Bella se ríe y pone una mano sobre la de su amiga, "¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?"

"La carta de Alice decía que el atentado contra la vida de la princesa se acerca," le recuerda a Bella, "Tal vez no deberías estar sola en tu excursión."

"También hay otras partes de las visiones de Alice que no tienen sentido," Bella replica, "¿Bañada en verde? ¿Caos? ¿Cómo encaja eso?"

Claire sacude su cabeza, "No sé, ¿pero qué pasa si lo averiguas demasiado tarde?"

"Entonces, es incluso más lógico que acompañe a la princesa, para poder protegerla," Bella argumenta.

Claire suspira y se levanta para rebuscar en su baúl personal. Mete la mano en sus profundidades antes de sacar una daga enfundada con una hoja no más larga que la mano de Bella. La empuñadura de plata niquelada tiene gemas de ónix incrustadas en formas de soles o lunas. Se siente pesada cuando Claire cede la daga a posesión de Bella.

"Claire…" Bella empieza a decir.

"James nos contó a Quil, Bree, y a mí sobre lo que ocurrió entre tú y Eleazar el otro día," Claire admite, y continúa parloteando, "Y quisimos comprarte algo para mostrarte que creemos en ti. Van a estar molestos porque te lo di antes de lo planeado, pero me sentiría tranquila si te la llevaras contigo. Las piedras nos recuerdan tus iris negros."

Los ojos de Bella se llenan de lágrimas al mismo tiempo que agarra el objeto, "Es absolutamente hermosa."

"Esta es la correa para que puedas sujetar la daga a tu pantorrilla. Debes tener cuidado de que nadie la vea—te verían como una amenaza para la princesa si te ven armada," le advierte Claire.

"Por supuesto," Bella asiente de acuerdo. Aunque no tiene por costumbre demostrar afecto físico a menudo —ya que no está acostumbrada a ello—Bella se siente movida a atraer a su amiga en un fuerte abrazo. "No debes preocuparte por mí. Gracias por el regalo, y me aseguraré de demostrar mi gratitud también con los demás."

Claire la aprieta, "Me preocupo por ti no solo como el guardián sino como mi amiga."

"Lo sé," Bella sonríe al apartarse, "Y te lo agradezco, como amiga. No sé qué haría sin ti."

Bella termina de vestirse, ataviada con un vestido marrón ocre y un moño naranja para atar su cabello. Cuando se encuentra con Carmen afuera del carruaje, admira sus delicadas prendas de vestir. Incluso en su uniforme habitual, Bella puede admitir a regañadientes que Carmen es una mujer hermosa. Su piel sepia contrasta de forma favorecedora con su convencional vestido del color cáscara de huevo, así como con el broche que usa para sujetar su lacio cabello color ébano. Lo que arruina su belleza es la mueca de disgusto que porta cuando saluda a Bella.

Las dos entran al carruaje donde Charlotte espera y tienen un incómodo enfrentamiento decidiendo quién va a sentarse con la princesa. Charlotte toma la decisión rápidamente, tendiéndole la mano a Bella y tirando de ella hacia la banca del carruaje. El rostro de Carmen se torna de color morado por la furia al mismo tiempo que disgustada cruza los brazos, y mira hacia la ventanilla. Despreocupada por las ridiculeces de Carmen, Charlotte no pierde tiempo en ponerse a cotillear con Bella. Interroga a Bella por todos los detalles concernientes al despido de la gobernanta Pope y da su opinión de vez en cuando. Unas cuantas veces, Bella se sorprende riéndose de los comentarios irónicos de Charlotte, pero también tiene que advertirle a la princesa sobre su lenguaje en tres ocasiones. Carmen se queda en su esquina, amargándose por la obvia amistad entre las muchachas.

Cuarenta minutos después, cuando el carruaje se detiene en la ciudad, Carmen pasa empujando a Bella para salir. Bella simplemente rueda los ojos al bajar, y ayuda a Charlotte a bajar del carruaje. En el primer minuto de su llega, Bella puede ver por qué Claire le advirtió. Multitudes de personas se mueven de un lado a otro avanzando entre carretas, y compras considerables. Algunos vendedores llevan canastas de fruta fresca y vegetales encima de sus cabezas, mientras otros muestran puestos cubiertos con telas de múltiples texturas.

"¿Hay algo que busque específicamente, señorita?" Carmen pregunta.

"¿Tal vez algunos pendientes? Escuché a la bocona de Sasha Alinera hablar sobre un par de lunas fabricadas con los dientes de un lobo," responde Charlotte.

Carmen jadea, "De ninguna manera aprobaría su madre algo como eso."

"A mi madre no le importa lo que use," Charlotte resopla, "Así que mantén los ojos muy abiertos por si los ves."

"No voy a hacer tal cosa," Carmen dice con un bufido, "No la ayudaré a verse como una salvaje."

" _Sola_ Carmen," Demetri advierte al desmontar de su asiento a la cabeza del carruaje, "No olvide su posición."

Debidamente reprendida, Carmen camina hacia Demetri a unos metros por detrás de la princesa. Bella se rezaga por un momento, inicialmente insegura de su posición, hasta que Charlotte una vez más, le ofrece una mano en bienvenida. A su lado, Bella extiende su brazo para que Charlotte pueda colocar su mano en la curva de su codo. Reconforta a Bella saber que está cerca en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control. Tal vez sea la imponente presencia de Demetri detrás de ella, pero Charlotte no parece inmutarse por el bullicio a su alrededor. Con determinación, recorre cada puesto, cogiendo extrañas baratijas aquí y allá.

La reacción de los vendedores es muy graciosa. Al parecer, Charlotte no ha venido a la ciudad por algunos años, y este paseo es una rareza para ella. Los empleados de cada puesto abandonan a sus clientes cuando entra la princesa, y complacen todos sus caprichos, colmándola de refrigerios y presentando su mercancía de lujo. Bella apenas si puede sofocar su risa al ver cómo se tropiezan sobre sus pies para capturar la atención de Charlotte.

"Prácticamente sentí su bigote en la parte de atrás de mi cuello," Charlotte se queja del último vendedor al salir de su puesto.

Bella se ríe entre dientes, "solo tienes que llamar a Demetri, y él lidiará con ellos."

"No, solo uso a Demetri como protección, no para exclusión," objeta, "Y esta es mi gente. No me lastimarán."

Un sentimiento de orgullo llena a Bella al escuchar esas palabras, y se alegra del cariño de Charlotte por su gente.

"¿Hay algo que quisieras comprar?" Charlotte pregunta, "He estado obsesionada con encontrar esos pendientes de lobo, y no creo que te haya dado la oportunidad de echar un vistazo."

"Nada en particular, Charlie," Bella le asegura, "Estoy disfrutando enormemente de tu compañía."

Charlotte se sonroja, todavía incómoda al recibir un cumplido, "Como yo."

Continúan por otros veinte minutos antes de que Bella alcance a ver un letrero cubierto en elegante escritura culleniana. El puesto es el más pequeño que ha visto hasta ahora, su dueño apenas cabe dentro él mismo. Está oscuro, iluminado por solo dos velas con una flama color azul que crea un inquietante resplandor. Bella no puede imaginar cómo soporta el calor adicional cuando solo el sol lo tiene prácticamente empapado en sudor. Ella estaría avergonzada por su sucio estado, pero todas las personas a su alrededor están igual de sucias. Hace diez minutos, Charlotte tuvo que emplear la ayuda de su pañuelo para detener los riachuelos de sudor que caían de su frente. A pesar de la sensación escalofriante que le da este puesto y a sabiendas que dentro debe ser un infierno, Bella le notifica a Charlotte.

"Creo que he encontrado lo que estabas buscando," le dice Bella, señalando el mencionado puesto con el letrero _"Placeres Luminosos: Joyería de la Noche. ¡Populares pendientes de Lobo adentro!"_

"Nunca creí que vería el día en que tus habilidades para leer culleniano sirvieran a mi favor," dice Charlotte con un poco de incredulidad, "Tendré que informarle a Edward de tu progreso."

Aunque su rostro ya estaba rojo por el radiante sol, Bella de alguna forma consigue sonrojarse ante la mención del príncipe.

"¡Mírate, sonrojándote como una colegiala!" Charlotte se ríe a carcajadas, "Reconsideraremos eso después de que haya comprado mis pendientes. Aunque, el puesto se ve como si solo cupieran dos personas, así que Demetri y Carmen, esperen aquí."

"Alteza," Carmen habla, "No debería estar sin Demetri cerca. Sus padres no estarían contentos."

"Tengo que estar de acuerdo con _Sola_ Carmen, alteza," Demetri añade, "Habrá mucha gente entre nosotros si esperara afuera del puesto."

Charlotte deja escapar un suspiro de disgusto, "Muy bien. Demetri y yo entraremos. Pero ustedes dos no deben esperar aquí en el sol abrasador. Nos encontraremos con ustedes en la plaza de la ciudad. Ahí debe haber unos cuantos asientos en la sombra."

Dudosa en marcharse, pero sin querer esperar en el implacable sol, Bella sigue a Carmen que se aleja del puesto. Las dos caminan en un silencio tenso, sin atreverse a hacer contacto visual con la otra. Mientras caminan, Bella se pregunta cómo puede estar el sol tan presente cuando el inicio del invierno debería llegar al final de este mes. Ya habían llegado rumores al castillo de nieve en la montaña al noroeste de Cullenia. Bella nunca ha visto nieve. Simplemente nunca pasa en las secas tierras sureñas de Volturia. Pero ahora, mientras su caminata de cinco minutos se convierte en una de diez, Bella está ansiosa por el cambio de clima. Sigue a Carmen alejándose de los puestos y el bullicio de la gente, a lo que parece ser un área completamente desierta. Bella le da la espalda a Carmen, observando el sitio de una construcción abandonada alrededor de ellas. Esta definitivamente no era la plaza de la ciudad.

" _Sola_ Carmen, creo que tomamos la dirección equivocada en algún—"

La observación de Bella es interrumpida por un intenso dolor y oscuridad repentina. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado inconsciente cuando finalmente vuelve en sí. El sonido de gritos estridentes y elevados ayuda a mantenerla en el presente incluso si no puede abrir los ojos por completo. La escena es surreal; Carmen está de pie sobre ella, un ladrillo ensangrentado sujeto en su mano mientras Charlotte está a unos metros de distancia de ella. Aunque su vista es precaria y escasa, Bella puede distinguir la expresión atónita de Charlotte y la actitud inestable de Carmen. Gradualmente, el ruido en su cabeza se desvanece, y es capaz de darle sentido a sus palabras.

"Si te alejas en este instante, me aseguraré de que tu castigo no sea severo," la voz de Charlotte es fría y desapasionada.

"No, no, me ejecutarás," Carmen grita con fuerza, "¡Te encantaría ver mi cabeza decorando una pica!"

"No deseo tal cosa," Charlotte lo niega.

"Tú misma soltarías el hacha," Carmen continúa acusando, "Y todo por _Bella_."

"Bella no tiene nada que ver con la animosidad entre nosotras," Charlotte la corrige, "Todo eso comenzó el día que empezaste a tratarme como una extraña."

"Empecé a tratarte diferente cuando me di cuenta de lo injusto que era que a ti te dieran todo en la vida mientras yo tenía que trabajar por las sobras," Carmen refuta.

"Te han compensado bien por tu trabajo," Charlotte discrepa, "Pero tú codicias todo lo que no es tuyo. No podías soportar ser mi amiga porque querías estar en mi lugar."

"¿Y crees que está vagabunda quejumbrosa no te está usando?" Carmen se burla, agitando el ladrillo en dirección a Bella, "Ella ya está compitiendo para tomar mi lugar."

"Déjala fuera de esto," Charlotte ordena, "Aléjate de ella."

"No. No voy a dejar que viva para que me remplace," Carmen se rehúsa.

"Si te alejas ahora, puedo perdonar tu vida," Charlotte razona, "Pero si atentas contra mí, es seguro que serás ejecutada."

"No des un paso más," Carmen le advierte.

Sin gustarle la amenaza en el tono de Carmen, Bella trata de concentrarse en la daga sujeta a su pantorrilla, esperando poder subirla discretamente a su mano. Desafortunadamente, no puede sujetarla con la mente, el punzante dolor en su cabeza hace difícil el concentrarse en el objeto que está fuera de su vista. El intenso dolor resuena en su mente, haciendo que pierda el conocimiento una vez más. Es el chillido de Charlotte el que ayuda a Bella a reconectarse con la escena desarrollándose en torno a ella.

Con el ladrillo abandonado, Carmen sujeta a Charlotte en el suelo debajo de sus rodillas al mismo tiempo que permite que sus uñas se alarguen en garras afiladas. Bella no sabía cuál era la habilidad de Carmen, pero no creyó que fuera útil en una pelea. Se da cuenta de lo equivocada de su deducción, cuando Carmen levanta un dedo afilado como una navaja a la línea del cabello de Charlotte y empieza a cortar en dirección a su oreja.

 _¿Dónde está Demetri?_ Bella chilla en su interior, mientras lucha por levantarse.

Los gritos de Charlotte son horribles y rompen el corazón de Bella mientras yace inútil en el suelo. En otro desesperado intento, se concentra en el cuerpo de Carmen en vez de su daga, y la empuja con todas sus fuerzas. Carmen refunfuña cuando se cae de encima de Charlotte, sorprendida por el repentino movimiento. Bella envía otro empujón, esperando disuadir un poco a Carmen mientras Bella recupera el control de sus extremidades. Para la alegría de Bella, su atacante es arrojada unos cuantos metros hacia atrás.

"Bella," Charlotte dice entre su aliento al acercarse apresurada, "¿Puedes moverte? Tenemos que irnos."

"Charlie," Bella gime, forzando a salir su aliento para formar palabras, "Mueve-,"

El polvo explota en el aire cuando Carmen se lanza al suelo junto con Charlotte. Con las garras replegadas, empieza a soltar golpes y bofetadas sin fin a una Charlotte prácticamente indefensa. La princesa está encogida detrás de sus brazos mientras Carmen la asalta. Bella trata de inmovilizar las extremidades de Carmen al mismo tiempo que se pone de pie con lentitud, pero su mente no parece poder sujetarlas.

Con su mente confusa, y sangre goteando por la parte trasera de su cuello, Bella sabe que ya no puede depender de su telequinesis. Consciente de que tiene que actuar antes de que su cuerpo deje de funcionar una vez más, Bella empieza a correr tambaleándose y luego arroja su peso en Carmen. Las dos aterrizan lejos de Charlotte, permitiendo que la princesa quede fuera del altercado.

Las garras de Carmen regresan, pero las rodillas de Bella sujetan sus brazos al suelo. Suscitando gruñidos de frustración de la muchacha. Velozmente, Bella estira su mano hacia la funda en su pantorrilla y desfunda la daga. Está totalmente preparada para clavarla en la insignia de Carmen cuando su equilibrio cambia otra vez. Usando el impulso de la parte baja de su cuerpo, Carmen es capaz de derribar a Bella al suelo junto a ella. El inesperado cambio de posición y el estado ya debilitado de Bella provoca que deje caer la daga. Forcejea por ella, pero no puede conseguir agarrarla bien antes de que Carmen esté encima de ella. De forma enloquecida, Carmen le lanza un golpe a Bella intentando desgarrar su garganta. Afortunadamente, Bella es capaz de interceptar el golpe, y logra encerrar las dos muñecas de Carmen en sus manos. Usando un movimiento similar al de Carmen, las rueda a las dos de forma que ahora ella está encima, y agarra velozmente la daga. Está a unos momentos de dar la puñalada fatal cuando Carmen chilla, "¡Demetri!"

El grito de Carmen está lleno de lo que suena como… alivio. "¡Demetri, mátala!"

Demetri pasa dando zancadas junto a las dos muchachas, con su espada descubierta al dirigirse a Charlotte. Ella está consciente, pero muy apenas. Carmen empieza a revolcarse, agarrando el brazo de Bella e intentando subyugarla. Pero Bella está firme en su posición, y puede matar a Carmen si tiene que hacerlo. Sin embargo, ahora que tiene la ventaja, Bella empieza a preguntarse si matarla es necesario. Está renuente a terminar una vida, incluso si es una tan patética como la de Carmen.

"¡Demetri, ayúdame!" Carmen chilla.

Una vez que tiene a la princesa a salvo en un brazo, Demetri se da la vuelta para dirigirse a Carmen. Su expresión es dura e inflexible. Lo que sea que Carmen haya estado esperando de él, es claro que no va a hacerlo.

"Suéltela," Demetri le indica.

"Demetri, no tienes por qué hacer esto. Tal vez podamos salvar…"

" _Sola_ Bella, quítese del camino o se convertirá en un desafortunado daño colateral."

Sin tener otra opción más que salvarse ella misma, Bella se rueda de encima de Carmen. Conociendo su destino, en el momento que Carmen se pone de pie e intenta correr. No llega muy lejos en absoluto. No es mucho después que da la vuelta para escapar que Demetri atraviesa su hombro izquierdo con su espada sin ningún esfuerzo. Transcurre en solo unos segundos, pero Bella sabe que recordará todo a partir de ese momento.

El claro chasquido cuando la espada perfora el hueso.

El breve grito ahogado que cae de los labios de Carmen.

Sus ojos salvajes y llenos de lágrimas.

Todo eso es inolvidable.

Aún más la forma en que la piel de Carmen pierde todo el color y su boca empieza a llenarse de carmesí. Gotas de sangre derramándose por su barbilla al pronunciar su última palabra.

"Traidor."

 **~paloma~**

Arena y sangre se restriegan entre las rodillas de Bella y el suelo del salón del trono. Mantiene el interior de su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes, y se resiste a tragar contra la hoja de la espada pegada a su cuello.

Pero no está asustada.

Bella ya ha estado demasiadas veces del lado equivocado de la hoja para sentirse asustada. A decir verdad, está más molesta al encontrarse bajo el escrutinio del rey y la reina por segunda ocasión este mes. Sabe que se balancea en la cuerda floja con ellos, y no puede arriesgarse a caer.

Junto a ella, Demetri está en una posición similar, inclinado de forma sumisa mientras uno de sus compañeros de la guardia lo marca con una espada. El salón del trono está en silencio, pero no ha estado así por mucho tiempo. Fue solo hace unos momentos que el rey Felix había estado vociferando con furia, preguntándose cómo pudieron haber puesto a su hija en peligro. Sin embargo, en realidad no había dirigido ninguna pregunta a Demetri o Bella hasta ahora y parecía incapaz de calmarse lo suficiente como para formular oraciones completas. Bella nunca había visto actuar de esa forma al rey, pero tampoco había visto una angustia tan potente como la suya cuando alcanzó a ver a Charlotte siendo cargada por Demetri.

Felix no perdió tiempo en arrebatar a su hija de los brazos de Demetri, y entregársela velozmente a los encargados del dispensario. Después de eso, agitando su mano, apuntó a dos guardias en dirección a Bella y Demetri e hizo que los trajeran frente a su trono.

Bella solo pudo echar un vistazo a los otros Cullen antes de que fuera obligada a ponerse de rodillas para hacer una reverencia. Heidi lucía claramente turbada, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente hacia los auxiliares del dispensario cuando se llevaban a Charlotte. Alec estaba visiblemente estoico, sin sentido del humor o diversión presente en sus ojos normalmente llenos de alegría. Y Edward… Bella había hecho una mueca cuando alcanzó a verlo. Aunque no parecía que su ira fuera dirigida hacia ella, podía ver que su nivel de furia podría probablemente igualar la de su padre.

"Basta, Felix," Heidi finalmente habla, tirando de su esposo para que se siente junto a ella. "Quiero saber exactamente lo que sucedió. Habla, Demetri."

"Con todo respeto, excelencia, creo que sería mejor empezar con _Sola_ Bella, ya que estuvo ahí durante la mayor parte de los eventos," Demetri responde con fluidez.

"Habla, _Sola_ Bella," ordena Heidi, su impaciencia poniéndose de manifiesto.

Después de aclarar el nerviosismo de su garganta, Bella empieza a informar lo que sucedió. Menciona cómo en el puesto no cabían los cuatro, y cómo Charlotte le indicó a Carmen y a ella que se fueran a la plaza del pueblo. Bella admite que nunca antes había ido a la plaza, y, por lo tanto, no tenía forma de saber que Carmen la llevaba por un camino equivocado. Por dentro, Bella está avergonzada porque no fue capaz de defenderse de un golpe inesperado de una doncella, pero al final, su vulnerabilidad es consistente con su falsa identidad de sirvienta, ya que tienden a no estar muy versadas en el combate. Aunque consternada por el recuerdo de los eventos, describe cómo Carmen se puso a horcajadas sobre Charlotte y le dio exitosamente varias bofetadas y puñetazos antes de que Bella pudiera levantarse. Termina el relato con la intervención de Demetri y la rápida ejecución.

"Los dos salvaron mi vida," la voz de Charlotte suena desde la entrada. Su cabeza vendada y su rostro hinchado, entra al salón del trono y se pone entre Bella y Demetri. De forma gentil, les indica a ambos que se levanten. Los guardias, con sus espadas en posición, parecen no saber qué hacer hasta que Charlotte les da una mirada penetrante.

Renuentemente, se retiran.

"¿Lo que no entiendo, es cómo Demetri te perdió de vista?" Felix dice con los dientes apretados.

"Yo… lo evadí a propósito," admite Charlotte, "Seguía diciéndole que algo estaba mal, y no permitió que fuéramos a encontrar a Bella y Carmen. Por lo tanto, fui al baño de mujeres y me escapé entre la multitud por la parte de atrás. No podría haberse enterado que me fui hasta mucho después."

"¿Te pusiste voluntariamente en peligro?" Heidi pregunta, su ira finalmente saliendo a la superficie, "¿Estás loca?"

"Estaba _preocupada_ ," Charlotte dice con un bufido, "Y con razón. Si no hubiera llegado ahí cuando lo hice, Carmen hubiese matado a Bella."

"Pero eso no es de tu incumbencia," ladra Felix, "Eres una princesa. No tienes porque-."

" _Ni ronero_ , padre. Por mi honor, haré lo que sea por servir, guiar, amar y luchar por mi gente. El individuo o las masas," Charlotte lo interrumpe acaloradamente, "Que día tan lamentable cuando el rey olvida lo que representa su propio emblema."

El silencio que queda después de la evidente falta de respeto de Charlotte hacia su padre, es uno que tiene a Bella retorciéndose en su lugar. ¿Cómo se había metido en este desastre? Cuando Alice la envió a Cullenia, había sido para proteger a la princesa, no al revés.

La conmoción que la rodea y los eventos previos tienen la cabeza de Bella palpitando. Levanta su mano para examinar la parte de atrás de su cabeza donde tiene una cortada debajo de su cabello enmarañado. Sus dedos están cubiertos de rojo cuando los quita de su herida, y jadea cuando Charlotte le arrebata su mano y se la muestra a sus padres.

"Resuelvan este asunto antes de que se desangre frente a ustedes," Charlotte les implora.

"No veo qué hay que resolver," Alec expresa, " _Ce succo, succo_. Aunque se causó daño, Charlotte todavía está lo bastante bien como para reprendernos. Todo estará bien."

"Pero a alguien se le tiene que hacer responsable," Felix sacude su cabeza, "Tienen que haber consecuencias para asegurar que nada parecido suceda otra vez."

"No vas a castigar a ninguno de ellos por seguir mis órdenes," Charlotte objeta.

"No me digas qué tengo que hacer, jovencita," Felix espeta, "Fueron tus insensatas acciones las que incitaron esto."

"Fue Carmen quien dio el primer golpe," Charlotte bufa, "O si realmente quieres señalar culpables, entonces necesitan un espejo. Hace meses les pedí que se deshicieran de ella, pero estaban demasiado enfrascados en los asuntos de los demás para hacerme caso."

"Cuida tu lengua, Charlotte," Heidi la reprende, "Estás siendo increíblemente descortés frente a la corte."

Es como un combate, los ojos de Bella se movían de un lado al otro, su incomodidad aumentando cuando Charlotte se opone a Felix y Heidi con valentía.

Aunque esta es una batalla entre la princesa y el rey y la reina, en este momento, no parecen más que unos padres lidiando con una hija rebelde. Todo sería muy gracioso si el futuro de Bella en el castillo no estuviera en juego, y si nadie hubiese salido lastimado. La idea de que alguien haya perdido la vida en todo esto era impactante.

"Carmen está muerta," Edward dice de pronto, interrumpiendo la contienda verbal de su familia. Las cejas de Bella se elevan cuando se da cuenta que expresó exactamente sus pensamientos. "¿No puede hacerse a ella responsable? Demetri permanecerá como el guardia personal de Charlotte, pero llevará personas extra cuando dejen el castillo, y Bella puede volver a sus deberes una vez que esté totalmente sana. ¿Les parece a todos suficiente para resolver esto?"

"Eso suena razonable," Alec habla rápidamente.

Felix simplemente refunfuña de acuerdo, y Heidi tiene la cabeza en su mano. Aunque, Bella supone que si en realidad objetaran, lo dirían. Igual que Charlotte lo hace.

"Con un ajuste," interrumpe Charlotte, "Bella se convertirá en mi nueva doncella."

"No ha sido entrenada-," Felix empieza a hablar.

"Felix," dice Heidi con un suspiro, "Nos equivocamos al elegir a Carmen. Deja que tu hija decida."

"Ella ha decidido," Edward concluye, "Como orden oficial, _Sola_ Bella se convertirá en la nueva doncella y buscará atención médica en seguida."

"Todos pueden retirarse," Felix gruñe.

Cansada y adolorida, Bella no tiene problema en aceptar la mano de James cuando aparece a su lado. Sabe que debería sentirse aliviada de que la dura experiencia terminó, pero a decir verdad, está en estado de _shock_.

 _¿Qué acaba de suceder?_

 **~paloma~**

Su pesada respiración es todo lo que Bella puede escuchar en la sala vacía del dispensario. Aunque había alegado que podía recuperarse en sus propios aposentos, Quil insistió en que se quedara la noche debido a la herida en su cabeza. Es cierto que tiene un persistente dolor de cabeza que se niega a desaparecer a pesar de las píldoras sanadoras. Pero sabe que no es nada fatal, y que sentirá alivio para mañana. Aun así, el dolor le dificulta dormir, y despierta al escuchar todos los pasos y voces en susurros. Es por eso que está alerta cuando la puerta del dispensario hace clic al abrirse.

"Puedo asegurarte que no morí en los quince minutos desde que estuviste aquí," Bella refunfuña al rodarse para quedar frente a la entrada.

"Me alegra escuchar eso."

Al escuchar la voz inesperada, Bella se incorpora apresuradamente, sujetando la manta a su pecho para tener algún sentido de propiedad. De pie junto a su cama, vestida con una gruesa bata bordada, está la reina Heidi. Pese a su bata extravagante, el resto de la apariencia de la reina es bastante casual, ya que su rostro está sin maquillaje, y su cabello está sujeto en una trenza floja. Esto hace que Bella se sienta más cómoda con su propia vestimenta de una bata blanca del dispensario, y su propio cabello suelto. Sin embargo, la cantidad de confort es mínimo comparado con la ansiedad total que siente al encarar sola a la reina.

"Excelencia," Bella inclina su cabeza en respeto. Se habría levantado para hacer una reverencia, pero sabe que no podría estabilizarse para hacerlo. "Disculpe mi rudeza."

"Tonterías," Heidi no le da importancia, al cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. Entonces enciende un fósforo para encender una vela que está a un lado de la cama de Bella.

"Es comprensible que te equivocaras. Es extraño para mí abordar directamente a alguien sobre este asunto, pero necesitaba discreción. ¿Supongo que te sientes mejor?"

"Sí, excelencia," Bella asiente, "Gracias por preguntar."

"Eso me complace," Heidi murmura, "Luchaste con nobleza contra Carmen para proteger a mi hija, y por eso, estoy más que agradecida contigo."

"Es un honor servir a la familia Cullen en cualquier forma posible," Bella responde correspondientemente, "No tiene por qué agradecerme, señora."

"No, claro que debo hacerlo," Heidi no está de acuerdo. "Sin embargo, admito que no era el motivo principal de mi visita esta tarde. _Sola_ Bella, ¿qué tan informada estás sobre mi don?"

"Solo sé que puede sentir las auras, alteza," responde Bella, "No estoy segura de lo que implica."

"Puedes hablar libremente. Significa que la gente tiene un diferente color en ellos," explica, "Y basándome en ese color, sé que emoción están sintiendo en ese instante. ¿Comprendes?"

"Eso creo," Bella responde, la incomodidad tomando residencia en su estómago. Sabe que Heidi debe ser capaz de sentir eso también.

"No, no creo que lo hagas," Heidi sacude su cabeza al mismo tiempo que se sienta en la esquina de la cama de Bella. "Significa que, a menos que alguien sea excepcionalmente habilidoso en moderar sus emociones, puedo darme cuenta cuándo están emocionados, cuándo están enojados, y definitivamente cuándo están mintiendo."

Bella siente que su mundo se ha detenido. Su garganta se cierra cuando un intenso pánico la llena, y sus pensamientos se quedan en completo silencio. Todo en lo que puede pensar es que la reina sabe que es una intrusa, y de ninguna manera le permitirá a Bella vivir.

"Por ejemplo, puedo darme cuenta que estás asustada en este momento," Heidi continúa, "Y deberías estarlo. Sin embargo, un defecto de mi don es que no puedo saber específicamente sobre _qué_ está mintiendo alguien. Podría ser algo tan simple como el hecho de que en realidad tienes seis dedos, o que tu primer nombre no es Bella. No sé qué es lo que estás ocultando, y no voy a forzarte a que me lo digas."

La confusión sobrepasa su pánico inicial, "¿N-no lo hará?"

"No," la reina revela, "Porque no creo que seas una amenaza para mi familia. De hecho, puedo ver tu aura cuando estás con mis hijos, y no tienes una gota de malicia en ti. Me atrevo a decir que los amas."

"Yo-," Bella empieza a decir.

"No te molestes en negarlo," Heidi se ríe entre dientes, "No es nada de lo que debas avergonzarte. Para ser honesta, es una de las razones por las que estoy permitiendo que te quedes aquí como la doncella de Charlotte."

"¿Una de las razones?" Bella dice entre su aliento. No está segura cuánto más pueda soportar de esta conversación sin desmayarse por la expectación.

"La segunda es que soy muy selectiva cuando elijo a aquellos que rodean a mis hijos," Heidi continúa, "Edward y Alec están excepcionalmente entrenados en combate, de modo que no necesitan el mismo nivel de protección que Charlotte. Todos tienen guardias personales cuando dejan el castillo, pero Charlotte es la única a quien tengo protegida todo el tiempo."

Una vez más, Bella está perpleja, "Pero Demetri pocas veces sigue a la princesa mientras está en el castillo. La única persona que estaba constantemente con ella era…" Bella hace una pausa cuando finalmente hace la conexión, " _Sola_ Carmen."

"Exactamente," la mirada de Heidi es penétrate al estar dirigida a Bella, " _Sola_ Carmen puede haber sido una víbora, pero estaba preparada para ser letal. Así que imagina mi sorpresa cuando escuché que la habías derribado. ¿Cómo podrías tú, previamente una simple vagabunda, tener las habilidades de lucha para vencerla?"

"Majestad-," Bella empieza a decir.

"No tienes que responder. ¿No lo ves? No me importa cómo lo aprendiste, siempre y cuando tu lealtad esté con mi familia y conmigo. Y no me has dado razón para pensar lo contrario," Heidi le explica, "Pero quiero escucharlo de ti."

"Lo juro," Bella promete sin vacilación, "Mi lealtad siempre ha estado, y siempre estará con ustedes."

"Mis hijos, todos ellos, son tu prioridad," dice Heidi, la seriedad de sus palabras implícita en su tono, "Charlotte, Alec y Edward. Necesito saber que darías tu vida por ellos en un instante."

"Excelencia, le prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para protegerlos," Bella le promete, "Con mi vida, _ni ronero_."

Heidi permanece por un minuto más, examinando a Bella como determinando si está mintiendo o no. Bella no tiene miedo al encontrar la mirada de la reina, porque sabe que no percibirá ninguna deslealtad de ella. Heidi parece coincidir, al hacer un final gesto con su cabeza, se levanta de su posición, y se dirige hacia la puerta. Después de darle una última mirada a Bella, deja la habitación.

Cuando Bella se hunde en su almohada y toma una temblorosa respiración, no puede evitar preguntarse si este día verdaderamente ocurrió. Siente como si no hace mucho tiempo estaba hablando tonterías con Charlotte mientras Carmen las observaba. Ahora, ella era la doncella y protectora personal de los descendientes Cullen.

Una parte de ella no puede comprender lo que está pasando, y la otra parte, una más fuerte, siente que el verdadero caos solo está comenzando.

* * *

 _ **Terminología**_

 _ **Ce succo, succo**_ _– Lo que pasó, pasó. [Culleniano]_

* * *

 _ **Y sí, así que, agárrense fuerte que empieza lo bueno. Algunas comentaban que creían que iba un poco lento la historia, tal vez sí, pero a partir de este capítulo se acercan acontecimientos muy interesantes, ya veremos qué tal les parecen. Por lo pronto, Charlotte fue atacada y su atacante, Carmen, murió. ¿Pero será ese el ataque del que hablaba Alice? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Y gracias a lo que sucedió Bella ha alcanzado una posición que le permite estar cerca de la familia real, ¿le será de ayuda para cumplir con su misión? Como siempre, espero ansiosa sus comentarios y teorías, y si no saben que decir, un simple gracias, un saludo o una carita feliz es suficiente. Recuerden que sus reviews son el pago que recibimos por dedicar de nuestro tiempo para su diversión ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Roxy Sanchez, Kabum, Antonia, kaja0507, DenniChavez, Lunita-9, Cary, Manligrez, Genesisdan13, myaenriquez02, Merce, Laliscg, nnuma76, erizo ikki, Shikara65, gsaavdrau, Pam Malfoy Black, lizdayanna, Angel twilighter, tulgarita, carolaaproboste.v, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Jimena G, Srher Evans, injoa, Mafer, Pili, annel-edward, soledadcullen, rjnavajas, Ericastelo, lagie, Maribel, calvialexa, Gabriela Cullen, Nanny Swan, Sully YM, Techu, solecitopucheta, Tata XOXO, glow0718, Yoliki, bbluelilas, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en próximo capítulo.**_


	17. Paloma: Capítulo XVII

**Por si lo olvidaron, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de Christie Hart, yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo, gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

 **PARTE II: PALOMA**

 **Capítulo 17**

Las varillas de su corsé pellizcan la cintura de Bella al moverse incómoda en su asiento. A medida que entran el resto de los _lunellas_ , pasa sus manos cohibida sobre su nuevo uniforme. Es cierto que la había perturbado saber que llevaba puesto exactamente el mismo estilo de vestido que Carmen tenía, pero no había razón por la cual no pudiera ponerse el uniforme habitual. El color es un blanco crudo, el color de la leche que ha sido manchada con varias gotas de café. El cuello es cuadrado, deteniéndose justo encima del inicio de la curva de su pecho, mientras que las mangas festoneadas se detienen a unos centímetros más allá de sus hombros. Mucho más ajustado que su otro atuendo, la tela se adhiere a su corsé y se asegura en la cintura con un moño de un tono más oscuro. Finalmente, la falda cae encima de sus caderas y fluye libremente hasta sus tobillos. En verdad, el atuendo no es muy diferente de los de las otras mucamas que atienden a Charlotte. Sin embargo, como Bella es la doncella de la princesa, el distintivo broche aperlado confeccionado para parecerse a una flor Heidi, sujeta su cabello en la base de su cuello.

"¿Ves eso?" Tyler agita su mano en dirección a Bella, "La princesa se arregló muy bien."

Bella le rueda sus ojos. Su relación con Tyler, así como con Lucy, es extraña. No son amigos, ni siquiera los llamaría conocidos, pero durante su entrenamiento diario, han creado un respeto mutuo entre ellos. Además, ha aprendido que Tyler rara vez tiene algo cordial que decir de alguien más que no sea Lucy.

"Al menos, uno de nosotros se ve presentable," Bree refunfuña al hundirse en su asiento. Su apariencia es desaliñada, dada la urgencia con la que se había levantado.

Esta reunión es la que han llevado acabo más temprano, pero de acuerdo con Eleazar, se necesitaba desesperadamente. Bella frunce el ceño al pensar en el líder _lunella_. Todavía no se ha reconciliado con él después de la forma en que la trató, y no sabe si realmente puede hacerlo. La forma en que Eleazar se ha acercado a ella desde el principio ha sido intenso y demandante, y ella siente que tienen puntos de vista en conflicto sobre lo que es correcto e incorrecto en la guerra. Sin embargo, él capitanea esta unidad, y no tiene intención de ser insubordinada. Siempre y cuando su vida, así como la de sus compañeros _lunellas_ , no esté en peligro, lo tolerará.

"La reunión va a iniciar," Vera habla, la habitación quedándose en silencio al escuchar su voz. "Hemos recibido confirmación concerniente a eventos perturbadores esta semana."

"Primeramente," Eleazar interrumpe, " _Essa_ , ¿qué es lo que sabes exactamente del poder de tu padre?"

El pavor llena a Bella ante la mención de Aro y sus capacidades para drenar, "No mucho, para ser honesta. Solo lo usó unas cuantas veces en mi presencia."

"¿Qué más?" Insiste, "Seguramente debes recordar algunos detalles útiles."

Se resiste a entrecerrarle los ojos a Eleazar cuando continúa, "En su mayor parte es parecido al mío. En el momento que hace contacto con la piel de alguien, absorbe su habilidad. Dependiendo del tiempo que desea que sufran, puede tomar unos segundos u horas, como si se alimentara de ellos. Salvo que, rara vez se queda con las habilidades que toma. Tiene una capacidad ilimitada, pero es adicto a la sensación de despojar a la gente de sus dones… o de sus vidas. Y cuando acaba con sus víctimas, todas sus venas están hinchadas y ennegrecidas como el alquitrán."

La habitación está en silencio cuando termina, y es solo entonces que se da cuenta de la intensidad con la que ha estado hablando. Estaría avergonzada sin no pensara que todos en la habitación necesitaban saber exactamente a lo que se enfrentaban. Que Dios no lo quiera, pero si alguna vez tuvieran que enfrentarse con el poder de Aro, necesitaban prepararse para lo peor.

"¿Aro no sabe que tú también puedes absorber?" Makenna dice de forma tranquilizadora.

"No, no lo sabe. Mi madre y yo nos esforzamos por ocultárselo," Bella confirma.

"¿Qué hay de Jane?" Angela menciona.

"No sé," Bella admite, "Ese día en el _Pylae_ comprendí que no sé mucho de ella en realidad."

Sin prestar atención, Bella frota su hombro al recordar la forma en que su hermana hundió la daga en su carne. Jane no ha estado presente en la mente de Bella, pero en ocasiones, en la quietud de la noche, la traición de su hermana la invadía. Ahora sabe que Jane lo había hecho para ayudarla, pero también se pregunta qué más estaba ocultando Jane de ella. Además, ¿cuál es el papel de Jane en la conspiración de Aro? En otras palabras, ¿de qué lado estará Jane cuando llegue la hora final?

"¿Cuál es el propósito de tu interrogación?" Bree pregunta, "Pensé que ya habíamos establecido todo esto."

"Tal parece que Aro se ha vuelto más poderoso," habla Nahuel, "Han viajado rumores desde Volturia de que ha estado drenando prisioneros destinados a la ejecución."

"Se está energizando," dice Tyler bajo su aliento.

"Eso parece," Nahuel concuerda, "También parece que su habilidad ha evolucionado."

Los oídos de Bella prestan atención a ese pedazo de información, "¿Evolucionado?"

"Lo llaman 'la oscuridad'," Eleazar empieza a explicar, "Agua negra que parece brotar de su cuerpo, y se traga lentamente a sus víctimas. Escuchamos un reporte al inicio de la semana, y recientemente hemos recibido otro."

"¿Es eso posible? Su informante tiene que estar equivocado," Bella argumenta, "Deben haber visto las venas negras-,"

"Aro lo hizo públicamente, _Essa_ , quería que todos vieran su nuevo poder," Vera informa, "Estaba de pie a unos metros de distancia cuando la oscuridad dejó su cuerpo, viajó hacia el prisionero, y luego lo drenó."

"¿Pero _cómo_?" Bella cuestiona.

"Secundo el escepticismo de Bella," James expresa, "¿Es eso siquiera posible?"

"¿Importa?" Tyler pregunta antes de comentar con amargura, "La realidad es que él es más poderoso, y es una desventaja para nosotros."

"A menos que," Eleazar interrumpe, "Bella pueda evolucionar de la misma forma."

Todos los ojos se vuelven hacia Bella, que está sentada de forma impasible en su asiento. El que se hablara del poder de Aro había provocado que brotara sudor que picaba en su piel, y que su estómago se revolviera por las náuseas.

Toma una respiración temblorosa, al decir, "No tengo esa habilidad."

"Si tus informes son precisos, entonces Aro tampoco tenía inicialmente ese poder," Eleazar razona, "Significa que accedió a él con entrenamiento y sobrepasando sus límites. Tal vez puedes hacer lo mismo."

"No creo que tengas derecho a hablar de sobrepasar sus límites," Claire dijo con un resoplido.

"Si puede hacerlo, entonces debería hacerlo," Eleazar insiste, "Ella es nuestra arma-,"

"Soy un ser viviente," Bella le quita la palabra, su tono de voz más grave mostrando el fuego detrás de sus palabras, "No un arma para que la reserves hasta el último minuto cuando puedas usarme a tu criterio. Me niego a seguir los pasos de mi padre en cualquier forma, y si siquiera intentas presionarme, experimentarás de primera mano lo poderosa que puedo ser sin evolucionar."

Una vez más, la habitación queda en silencio, este más tenso que el anterior. Eleazar y Bella están inmersos en un duelo de miradas, el cual, anteriormente Bella pudiera haber perdido. Ahora, sostiene su mirada sin titubear, su expresión libre de cualquier inseguridad. Lo estudia cuidadosamente, notando la forma en que su cabello amarillo pálido ha empezado a opacarse con la edad, y arrugas han comenzado a enmarcar las esquinas de sus ojos. Nota las líneas de estrés en su frente, y la posición adusta de sus labios. Mientras que antes, puede haberlo descrito como un endurecido guerrero, dedicado a impulsar su causa, en ese momento, no parecer ser más que un hombre desesperado.

"Creo que hemos dicho suficiente en esta reunión," Nahuel aclara su garganta para romper el silencio, "Tendremos nuestra reunión regular en unos cuantos días. Pueden retirarse."

Los _lunellas_ salen en fila de la habitación, lanzando miradas cautelosas hacia Eleazar y Bella. Los dos se quedan hasta que la última persona se va, la tensión sigue palpable en el aire. En el momento que la habitación se queda completamente vacía; Eleazar permite que se vean sus verdaderos colores.

"¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?" Dice furioso, "¡Nos estás sentenciando a muerte!"

"Estoy haciendo lo que creo que es mejor," Bella responde con firmeza.

"¿Y cómo podrías saberlo?" Eleazar se burla, "No sabes nada sobre ser un guardián."

"¡Tampoco tú!" Bella le recuerda, "Por ahora, soy la única persona con vida con esta responsabilidad sobre los hombros. El otro guardián, sea el príncipe Edward o el príncipe Alec, está felizmente ignorante de su destino, y no puede ser de ninguna ayuda para nosotros hasta que esté consciente de ello. Es más, no tienes experiencia con la cual asegurar que estoy actuando inadecuadamente como guardián, por lo que no logro entender cómo estás más informado que yo."

"Porque he vivido en este mundo más tiempo que tú," Eleazar alega, "He experimentado y visto los terrores de gran poder. La única forma de vencerlo es al tener _más_ poder."

"Nuestro poder radica en nuestra determinación de promover el bien," Bella le dice, "No en nuestra habilidad para matar con más eficiencia que nuestros adversarios."

Eleazar sacude su cabeza, "No sabes de lo qué estás hablando."

"Puede que sea inexperta en cuanto a la política de la guerra, pero conozco al rey Aro más íntimamente que nadie más aquí," Bella afirma, "Y si me hiciera más poderosa… si evolucionara, no podría asegurar que no sería seducida por sus malignas propuestas, igual que le sucedió a él."

"Tú eres un bebé para este mundo," Eleazar la insulta, su expresión revelando desdén.

Bella se acerca a Eleazar, a un aliento de distancia, su figura varios centímetros más baja que la alta estatura de él. Su postura tiene el propósito de intimidar, pero todo lo que hace es enfurecer a Bella aún más. Está cansada de su desdén y duda. Ha tenido suficiente de sus comentarios engañosos y su actitud de sabelotodo. Y más que nada, está cansada de que subestime su habilidad.

Bella permite que la oscuridad de sus poderes se filtre en sus ojos, ennegreciendo su dura mirada. Despacio, levanta su mano al rostro de Eleazar, acercando poco a poco sus dedos a su piel pálida. Él permanece firme en desafío, como si dijera que no va a encogerse de miedo por su toque potencialmente cargado. Bella creería su bravuconería si no fuera por la vulnerabilidad que revelan sus ojos. Es una expresión que ha visto antes en la mirada de Lucy, un pequeño atisbo de temor que anticipa el dolor de ser drenada. Aunque Eleazar no se encoge totalmente, Bella todavía se siente victoriosa al ver su miedo, y la forma en que retrocede muy ligeramente cuando agarra su barbilla.

"Que quede claro, Eleazar," dice sus palabras en tono bajo y firme, "No volveré a ser enjaulada."

Eleazar permanece fijo en su lugar cuando Bella se va, y desde unos metros de distancia ella puede escuchar su suspiro tembloroso. Sabe que su advertencia ha sido recibida.

 **~paloma~**

Bella pasa sus dedos por el armario de madera, todavía sin creerse el giro de los acontecimientos. Tiene unos minutos más antes de que tenga que atender a Charlotte, por lo que pasa su tiempo tranquilizándose y familiarizándose con su nueva habitación. La última semana desde la muerte de Carmen la ha pasado curando sus heridas y entrenando para su nueva posición como la doncella de la princesa. El nuevo título viene con varios cambios; en primer lugar, Bella ahora se aloja en una habitación junto a la de Charlotte. No había querido dejar su lugar con Bree y Claire, pero ser la doncella significa que debe estar disponible inmediatamente para Charlotte en todo momento. La habitación es bastante pintoresca; una estructura pequeña con una cama cubierta con algodón y piel, y un tocador de madera blanca. Un espejo está encima del tocador, mostrando el reflejo de la ventana de enfrente, que mira hacia la playa.

Si se inclina fuera de la ventana, puede ver la roca donde Edward y ella habían mojado sus pies en el mar. Bella deja escapar un suspiro melancólico al pensar en el príncipe heredero. El intenso entrenamiento para su nuevo trabajo significa que Bella rara vez tiene tiempo libre para hacer lo que guste. Combinado con las órdenes de los gemelos Ateara de permanecer en reposo, Bella no lo ha visto desde que se inclinaba frente a él en el salón del trono, con una espada en su yugular. Cada día que pasa, piensa en algo nuevo qué decirle o con lo que tomarle el pelo, y mantiene actualizado su culleniano con la esperanza de poder impresionarlo con su extenso vocabulario. Ahora que es la doncella de Charlotte, espera verlo más frecuentemente, y la idea la regocija. Pero aun así, no hace desaparecer la sensación inquietante que ha creado su ausencia.

El reloj marca quince minutos para las ocho cuando Bella deja su habitación para ir por el desayuno de Charlotte. De camino, se topa con Demetri en posición afuera de la puerta de la princesa.

" _Sola_ Bella," Demetri asiente en saludo.

Bella le da una sonrisa forzada en respuesta. Tiene todas las intenciones de pasarlo cuando una idea que la había estado inquietando resurge.

"Demetri," se vuelve hacia él, "¿Cómo te ha ido después del incidente de la semana pasada?"

Demetri levanta una ceja en confusión, "¿Disculpe?

"Solo pregunto porque vamos a trabajar juntos, y sería beneficioso conocernos," Bella razona, "Por eso te pregunto cómo te ha ido—la semana pasada fue bastante traumatizante."

La expresión de Demetri se transforma en una de solemnidad, sus rasgos cargados de aflicción. Bella está impactada por el despliegue de emociones, ya que nunca ha presenciado nada más que desinterés de su parte. Desvía la mirada, como si tratara de controlarse, y luego responde con voz baja.

"Ella no siempre fue tan inestable," Demetri responde vagamente.

"Sí, imagino que conocías bien a Carmen," Bella dice con énfasis.

Demetri levanta una ceja, "No creo que tenga derecho a cuestionar mis asuntos íntimos."

"Probablemente tienes razón," Bella concuerda, "Pero Carmen dijo la cosa más extraña al morir."

"¿Qué soy un traidor?" Demetri dice con burla, "¿Va a creer las murmuraciones sin sentido de la mujer que atacó a la princesa?"

"Entonces, ¿por qué te acusó con su último aliento?" Bella insiste.

"Porque me amaba, y _la maté_ ," Demetri dice con los dientes apretados, su molestia presente en su tono, "¿Es eso lo que quería escuchar? Éramos amantes hasta que empezó a hablar y actuar con insensatez, y entonces me distancié de ella. Le advertí que fuera cuidadosa, pero al final, sucumbió a su envidia enfermiza. No cuestione mi lealtad cuando ha estado aquí no más de medio año."

Sorprendida, y convenientemente reprendida, Bella murmura una veloz disculpa y se escabulle. Está mortificada por su acusación a Demetri, pero sería una tonta si no insistiera en el tema. Sin embargo, lo que él dice es consistente con lo que lo que ha escuchado, y lo que él no sabe que escuchó a escondidas de su conversación. Bella se siente culpable por haber bombardeado a Demetri con un tema tan doloroso pero a la vez aliviada porque el guardia de Charlotte no es una amenaza.

Bella encuentra a la chica del servicio de la cocina y recibe el desayuno de Charlotte antes de volver al ala norte. Elude la mirada de Demetri cuando regresa y da dos golpes rápidos en la puerta. Al escuchar la atontada respuesta de la princesa, Bella entra.

Se queda atónita en el momento que alcanza a ver los aposentos de Charlotte; se ve ligeramente diferente en el día, pero sin lugar a dudas es la habitación en el dibujo de Alice. Se da cuenta que entró por la puerta de madera, ya que la cama está directamente frente a ella. La ventana, enmarcada con cortinas amarillas, está a la derecha de la cama, que está cubierta por un diseño floral que Alice había capturado brillantemente en el dibujo. Bella contempla a Charlotte, viendo si su posición igual a la de la mujer en la visión. A diferencia de la imagen de Alice, Charlotte está hecha un ovillo, viéndose más pequeña por el bulto de mantas. Los negros rizos se asoman por entre las sábanas en la parte superior de la cama y sus dedos no se ven por ningún lado.

"Si vas a matarme de hambre, debería recordarte que ya atentaron contra mi vida, y no estoy de humor para otro," Charlotte refunfuña por debajo de las mantas.

"Supongo que podría hacer pasar tu comida por el agujero en tus mantas, pero no creo que las mucamas se tomen amablemente que haga eso," Bella responde sin demora.

Al escuchar el sonido de la voz de Bella, Charlotte se levanta de golpe de su posición oculta y le sonríe alegremente a la doncella. La expresión dura solo un segundo antes de que al parecer recuerde moderarse. Bella le devuelve la sonrisa, halagada de que Charlotte esté visiblemente complacida con su presencia, incluso si el despliegue fue breve.

"Había olvidado que empezabas hoy," comenta Charlotte, "Ahora puedo dejar de mirar a esas aburridas temporales."

"Esas 'aburridas temporales' son muchachas muy amables," Bella la reprende.

Charlotte rueda los ojos, "Sí, sí, estoy segura que lo son. Trae mi comida y trae una silla de mi tocador para ti."

Bella hace lo que se le pidió, y se pone cómoda en su asiento. Por los siguientes quince minutos, Charlotte habla de la última semana y del enfrentamiento que tuvo con sus padres. Decir que estaban disgustados con sus acciones era un eufemismo. Aunque no estaba restringida a estar en cama, tenía prohibido dejar su habitación, salvo cuando era escoltada por un guardia para bañarse. Mientras habla, Bella nota cómo pica su bollo de pan y el poco entusiasmo con que revuelve su avena. Además, en la semana desde la última vez que Bella la vio; Charlotte parece haber perdido unos kilos, ya que su rostro parece un poco más afilado que lo usual.

"Charlie," Bella interrumpe a la princesa en media oración, "No hemos hablado sobre lo que sucedió ese día."

"Por el contrario, he hablado muchas veces de ello," Charlotte rueda los ojos, "Mis padres no dejan de insistir en eso-."

"No me refiero a las logísticas," Bella sacude su cabeza, "¿Cómo te has sentido? Ver algo así puede ser bastante traumático."

"Sí, bueno, estoy bien," Charlotte se encoje de hombros, "Estoy perfectamente bien."

"¿Lo estás de verdad? Apenas estás comiendo," Bella hace un gesto hacia su comida en su mayoría sin tocar, "Y te ves como si hubieses perdido peso."

"Bella," Charlotte suspira.

"No voy a forzarte a que me digas," Bella le asegura, "Solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí si quisieras hablar al respecto."

"No hay nada de qué hablar," Charlotte insiste, "Carmen está muerta. Todo terminó."

Bella asiente y palmea la mano de Charlotte antes de ponerse de pie. Permite que Charlotte coma en paz mientras ella camina por ahí, enderezando cachivaches en la habitación. A decir verdad, se siente un poco fuera de lugar en esta nueva posición. Aunque hay horarios fijos durante el día cuando Charlotte tendrá que asistir a lecciones y reuniones, también hay buena cantidad de tiempo libre con el que no sabe qué hacer. Sabe que Charlotte expresará sus deseos, pero tampoco quiere caer en el mismo patrón que Carmen tenía con la princesa.

"¿Has decidido qué color vas a usar en el _Cialori_?" Charlotte pregunta.

"¿ _Cialori_?" Bella pregunta.

"Mi simplona amiga," Charlotte cacarea, "Cada año, el planeta _Cialori_ cambia de color debido a las condiciones atmosféricas reaccionando con su superficie. Cuando eclipsa el sol, nuestra tierra se cubre de su color, e incluso más asombroso, la luna se alinea con los dos, _Cialori_ y el sol, y también parece colorearse.

Ah, sí, su gente llama ese día ' _Coluae_ ', "¿Qué tiene eso que ver con mi vestimenta?"

"Nadie sabe con anticipación de qué color estará el _Cialori_ ," Charlotte le informa. "En el día, todo el mundo se viste en el color que suponen tendrá el planeta. El castillo organiza un baile por la noche, y aquellos que adivinaron correctamente cenan en la misma mesa que la familia real."

"Entonces, ¿nadie sabe de qué color se tornará el sol?" Bella verifica.

Charlotte sacude su cabeza, "Podría ser cualquiera; el año pasado fue púrpura, presiento que este año será rojo. ¿Qué color vas a elegir?"

"Voy a seguir tu intuición," Bella sonríe, "Después de todo, no puedo desentonar con mi princesa."

Charlotte pone los ojos en blanco, y se lanza en una discusión sobre los tipos de vestidos. Aunque lo disimula bastante bien, Bella se da cuenta de lo emocionada que está la adolescente sobre las alegrías del baile, como elaboradas decoraciones y los pretendientes potenciales que estarán presentes. Es la primera vez que Bella escucha a Charlotte hablar del sexo opuesto con cualquier tipo de interés.

Aunque quiere retomar esa nueva pieza de información, no puede evitar el preocupante miedo que se aloja en su estómago al pensar a lo que pudiera conducir el _Cialori_. Si era verdad que la luna podía volverse de cualquier color, entonces sería insensata al ignorar la advertencia de la profecía de Alice: _bañada en verde_. La aprensión se baña en miedo, cuando Bella se da cuenta que Charlotte podría estar en riesgo de un ataque en la noche que espera con tanto entusiasmo. El baile es dentro de dos semanas, y si la profecía es verdadera, significa que Bella tiene dos semanas para averiguar quién va a atacar a Charlotte, y pensar en cómo protegerla. Entre más piensa Bella en ello, más segura se siente de que el _Cialori_ podría ser el día del ataque. Sin embargo, esto no la detiene de rezar para que dentro de dos semanas, el sol no se vea verde.

El día continúa bastante tranquilo. Mientras Charlotte está en sus lecciones, Bella se sienta en la parte de atrás de la clase; mirando tristemente hacia la puerta como si la persona que quiere ver fuera a entrar. Supone que también podría beneficiarse de la lección de historia que Charlotte está recibiendo pero si es honesta consigo misma no podría importarle menos la forma en que El más allá dirigió un ataque en Volturia por el mar. O cómo Forxx es la única nación en su hemisferio que usa sus representantes para gobernar. Todo lo que quiere saber es por qué Edward no ha venido a verla desde el fiasco de Carmen. Aunque 'descarada' parece ser el segundo nombre de Bella siempre que está en presencia de Edward, no tiene deseos de morir al buscarlo a propósito. Solo puede imaginarse ahora, caminando a zancadas unos cuantos metros por el pasillo desde su habitación, tocando en las puertas adornadas con oro de la habitación de Edward, y demandar que tenga una audiencia con ella.

Bella tiene unas cuantas palabras que decirle al príncipe heredero, y dada la oportunidad, le mostrará lo refrescante que puede ser. Cómo se atreve a profesar su intención de una amistad, haciéndole creer que se interesa en ella, y luego no darle siquiera un '¿cómo estás?' ¿O tal vez le preocupa lo que sus padres pensarán si lo atrapan con el servicio?

Se reprende así misma tan pronto como ese pensamiento cruza su mente. Sabe que los Cullen no son tan superficiales como para desaprobar una amistad entre ella y Edward, siempre y cuando no cruce las líneas de la impropiedad. Pero por alguna razón, nada de eso la hace sentir mejor. De hecho, molesta aún más a Bella saber que en realidad no hay una razón por la cual no ha venido a verla.

Como si la molestia de Bella hubiera enviado una señal de angustia a Lua, su compañero de plumas negras entra en picada a la habitación para descansar en el hombro de Bella. El maestro deja de hablar, y por un momento a Bella le preocupa que será reprendida por la interrupción. Además, no está muy segura de cómo explicar por qué este pájaro es tan leal con ella.

"Tiene un _aronimale_ ," el maestro declara.

"¿Disculpe?" Bella baja la vista como si vería el objeto al que se está refiriendo.

Señala a Lua, que se posa satisfecho en el hombro de Bella, "Su pájaro, es un _aronimale._ "

"¿Ese es el tipo de pájaro que es?" Bella pregunta confundida, sin saber a dónde se dirige esta conversación.

"Una sombra animal," el maestro clarifica, levantando una ceja como esperando que Bella comprenda en cualquier momento. Ella se ve tan despistada como cuando originalmente se dirigió a ella, de modo que continúa, "Estos animales pueden cambiar entre dos estados, e imprimar en sus dueños."

La confusión de Bella se incrementa diez veces más, "¿Qué significa que 'impriman'?"

"En pocas palabras," el maestro empieza a decir y Bella no puede evitar notar la dosis saludable de arrogancia en su tono, "Usted ha formado una conexión que dura toda una vida; sus mundos están atados, y se ha formado un vínculo irrompible. Puede experimentar sus sentimientos como usted los él. Es realmente extraordinaria la forma en que pueden funcionar estos vínculos. He conocido a personas que son capaces de localizar a sus _aros_ a cientos de kilómetros de distancia-,"

El corazón de Bella da un vuelco y no piensa dos veces antes de interrumpir, "¿Qué acaba de decir?"

"Después de un entrenamiento, los dueños pueden localizar sus _aros_ -,"

"Eso," Bella lo detiene otra vez, ¿ _Aros_?"

"Aro es el término abreviado de _aronimale_ ," el maestro explica, su voz mezclada con fastidio, " _Aronimale_ se deriva de la combinación de la palabra animal ' _onimale_ ' y la palabra para sombra ' _aro_ '."

Si el maestro había estado esperando unas palabras de agradecimiento de Bella por la improvisada lección definitivamente no es lo que recibe. En vez de eso, la nueva información incita un cosquilleo de incredulidad que resulta en que a Bella le gane la risa. Al principio, sus risas son bajas al tratar de contenerlas detrás de su mano, pero entre más piensa en lo que acaba de averiguar, las carcajadas parecen desbordarse. Su comportamiento se vuelve tan ridículo que tiene que excusarse del salón. Jadeando por aire afuera del salón de clases, Bella trata de controlarse. Lua aterriza frente a ella, con su cabeza inclinada inquisitivamente.

¿Había estado consciente Aro de la relevancia del regalo que le había otorgado? Bella no lo había creído al principio, pero ahora no estaba totalmente segura. Solo Aro podría darle una especie de mascota con su nombre. Sin embargo, las coincidencias parecen extenderse mucho más allá. Si consideramos las 'sombras' como algo oscuro y maligno, entonces el nombre Aro es un augurio en sí. Mientras Bella mira su pequeño pájaro, no puede verlo siendo nada remotamente malvado. De hecho, la tendencia de Lua de ser la sombra de Bella la ha ayudado en múltiples ocasiones. Consciente o inconscientemente, Aro le había dado a Bella uno de los mejores regalos de su vida.

Para probar la conexión de la que Bella se acaba de enterar, le tiende su mano a Lua. El pájaro de plumas negras salta a su mano, justo como ella esperaba. Eso no sorprende a Bella—cualquier mascota podría aprender a hacer lo mismo. Por lo tanto, sobrepasa los límites de su vínculo, intentando algo que nunca había hecho antes. Mientras que Lua le trasmite imágenes a Bella habitualmente, y Bella le corresponde con palabras, esta vez, Bella dirige sus pensamientos a Lua. Imagina su mascota volando al otro extremo del jardín norte y extrayendo una flor Heidi. Se toma unos segundos, pero en efecto, Lua se va en la dirección que imaginó. Un minuto después, vuelve con la flor púrpura asegurada en su pico. Bella recompensa la obediencia de Lua con dos besos en sus brillantes plumas y está por pensar en otra tarea cuando Alec viene pavoneándose por el pasillo.

"Bella," Alec la saluda.

"Alteza," Bella hace una breve reverencia, "¿A qué debo el honor?"

"Por favor, debes hablarme de manera informal," insiste, "Sobre todo con lo amistosa que eres con nuestra Charlie. ¿Te está tratando bien?"

"Más que de forma justa," Bella le asegura.

"Espléndido," Alec sonríe, antes de acercarse con una sonrisa descarada, "En cuanto a tu pregunta previa, vine a ver a mi atrevida sirvienta favorita."

Bella se ríe entre dientes al escuchar eso, "Bueno, me temo que se acabó tu suerte. _Sola_ Bree está hoy en la ciudad."

"Bree es bastante briosa, ¿no es así?" Alec dice con una risita.

"Como un garañón, me temo," Bella coincide.

"Te cortaría la cabeza si escucha que la comparaste con un caballo," advierte Alec.

"Va a tener que ponerse en la fila," Bella se encoje de hombros, "Tu hermano ya tiene planes."

Esta vez, Alec se ríe abiertamente; "Sabía que sería maravilloso tenerte en nuestra corte. Echaré de menos tu compañía cuando me vaya."

"¿Puedo preguntar a dónde vas?" Bella inquiere.

"A _Ida Flor_ ," responde Alec, "Es una pequeña nación en una isla con la que he estado negociando para incrementar su comercio con Cullenia. Son muy amigables, y han sido una gran alianza para nuestra gente."

"Solo he escuchado de la isla de paso," Bella admite.

"Es hermosa," Alec le informa, "Ten repleta de naranjas que casi en todas partes huele a cítricos. Son las mejores en todas las tierras."

"Tendrás que traer unas contigo para mí," Bella dice, "¿Y cuánto tiempo vas a estar ausente?"

"El viaje en sí dura unos días, y tengo intenciones de pasar dos semanas negociando y vacacionando," le dice a Bella. "Me voy a perder el _Cialori_ , pero esta es la última vez que puedo viajar antes de que el clima se ponga imposible."

"Entonces, te deseo un buen viaje," Bella declara.

"Lo agradezco," Alec asiente, cogiendo su mano para dejar un beso en el dorso. Bella se sonrojaría si no supiera que Alec es encantador con cualquiera en torno a él de la misma forma. Se da la vuelta para irse, pero una idea repentina tiene a Bella llamándolo. Sabe que está revelando mucho de ella cuando pregunta esto, pero no puede soportar no saberlo.

"Alteza," Bella lo llama.

"¿No puedes soportar despedirte de mí?" Alec la encara con su característica sonrisa.

"Sin duda alguna," Bella le sigue el juego para parecer más casual en su atrevimiento. Desafortunadamente, su intento falla debido al calor en sus mejillas cuando pregunta, "Sin embargo, me preguntaba si viajarás solo."

"No tengo absolutamente ninguna habilidad de marinero, de modo que mi capitán y tripulación me acompañarán," responde sencillamente.

"Oh," Bella responde débilmente, demasiado avergonzada para insistir en el tema.

"¿A menos que me preguntes si vas a tener que llorar mi ausencia y la de Edward por tres semanas?" Dice Alec, con una amplia sonrisa juguetona.

El resto del rostro de Bella se pone rojo junto con sus mejillas, "Uh, sí, me refería a si el príncipe heredero iría también."

"Él me acompañará," Alec dice riendo mientras camina de nuevo por el pasillo, "Pero no temas, él volverá antes que yo. Tu Edward estará aquí a tiempo para darte un baile en el _Cialori_."

"Eso no es-," Bella comienza a objetar, pero Alec ya se ha ido.

 **~paloma~**

Seguir a Charlotte por todas partes y atender sus necesidades resulta ser mucho más agotador de lo que Bella espera. Al final del día, cierra su puerta, y casi olvida cambiarse a su ropa para dormir antes de subir a la cama. Se acuesta sobre su estómago de manera que pueda dejar que sus alas cuelguen libremente, mete sus manos debajo de su cabeza bajo su almohada, y luego cae en un profundo sueño. El sueño es peculiar al mezclarse con varios elementos relacionados con su vida.

En el sueño, se sumerge hasta la barbilla en agua helada. Esta lame su piel mientras sus cabello plateado flota a su alrededor. Desde su punto de observación, puede ver la silueta del castillo Volturi, y la ventana de la habitación que contiene su jaula. Aunque deben ser kilómetros de distancia, puede ver claramente a Edward de pie en el marco. Está de espaldas a ella, sin nada de ropa, una tersa extensión de piel sobre sus firmes músculos. Garabateado en el centro de su espalda un sinuoso patrón en color negro que luciría idéntico al de Bella de no ser por el pájaro de plumas negras tatuado en la base de su columna.

Como si pudiera sentir su presencia, se da la vuelta para quedar frente a ella. Inicialmente, Bella se siente reconfortada de ver su rostro, pero el sentimiento se va pronto. Sus rasgos se transforman, sus ojos verdes se enrojecen hasta que se ven como si un fuego ardiera en sus iris. Ya no es Edward, sino Marcus, el guardia que había vigilado la habitación en la que había estado encarcelada. El mismo Marcus que puede derretir a cualquiera desde dentro al apuntar su mirada. En el momento en que sus ojos se clavan en los de Bella, ella siente que un dolor agonizante empieza desde el centro de su espalda y estalla hacia afuera. Toda su insignia se quema con cada minuto que pasa, hasta el punto que Bella no puede evitar gritar. Suena un fuerte chillido, interminable y ensordecedor. Salvo que, muy extrañamente, no es de Bella. El sonido se intensifica al penetrar en su consciencia, y saca a Bella de su sueño.

En menos de medio minuto, Bella se ha transformado a su estado alterno y sale de sus aposentos. Entra corriendo a la habitación de Charlotte, y con un giro de su mano, clava a cada ocupante a su alrededor en las paredes circuncidantes. Los dos guardias están demasiado impactados para contratacar de inmediato.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?" Edward demanda al entrar apresurado a la habitación.

"Está bien, todos ustedes. Estoy bien," Charlotte jadea, su voz temblorosa, "Bella libéralos."

Bella baja con gentileza a los hombres al suelo e ignora las miradas indignadas que le dan al guardar sus espadas.

"¿Alguien me dirá exactamente qué fue lo que pasó?" Edward pregunta otra vez, acercándose a dónde Charlotte está sentada en su cama. "¿Estás bien, Charlie?"

"Estoy bien," bufa. Su intención es mantener la misma molestia que generalmente manifiesta, pero suena como si las lágrimas no estuvieran muy lejos.

"¿Hay alguna amenaza que deberíamos estar buscando?" Uno de los guardias habla.

"Se escuchó como si le hubieran hecho daño," el otro añade.

"¡Dije que estoy bien!" Charlotte casi grita, "Tuve una pesadilla. No necesito que vengan a luchar con los monstruos en mi armario. Pueden retirarse."

Con sus cabezas inclinadas, los guardias salen de la habitación.

"Solo estaban respondiendo a tus gritos," Edward la reprende, "Al igual que Bella y yo, nos asustaste."

"Ya pasó. ¿Podemos olvidarlo?" Charlotte responde.

"Estás temblando," Edward señala al mismo tiempo que hace un gesto para que se recueste. Con ternura, mete las mantas alrededor de sus hombros, y luego se sienta a su lado, "No estás bien."

"Estoy-,"

"Charlotte Anne Cullen," Edward la detiene, " _Lo quio_."

 _Aquí estoy_ , le dice, y al escuchar esas dos palabras, Bella presencia algo que no pensó que vería hasta que cayera fuego del cielo; Charlotte empieza a llorar. La atraviesan sollozos que sacuden los huesos mientras se aferra a la túnica de su hermano, y libera el miedo que la pesadilla le ha dejado. Sintiendo que ese momento íntimo es uno que deben compartir ellos dos, Bella deja a Edward y Charlotte. En los siguientes quince minutos, prepara una pequeña bandeja con té herbal y pan dulce. Solo nota que sus manos están temblando cuando intenta llevar la bandeja de vuelta a la habitación de la princesa. La forma en que Charlotte había gritado, la lleva de vuelta a un tiempo de su vida que había empujado a los recovecos de su mente. Había amenazado emerger cuando había estado en el _Pylae_ , y amenazaba con resurgir.

Es la razón por la que la metieron en su jaula.

 _Tú también eres un monstruo._

Excepto que ahora no es el momento para que Bella se pierda en su pasado. Tiene cosas más importantes que enfrentar, como atender a una princesa nerviosa. Afortunadamente, para cuando llega logra controlar el temblor en sus manos.

Charlotte se ha calmado visiblemente desde que Bella se fue. Está apoyada en varias almohadas, sus párpados ondulándose mientras Edward cepilla cariñosamente sus rizos.

"Bella," Charlotte grazna, su voz ronca por gritar y llorar.

"No te esfuerces," Bella la silencia al mismo tiempo que coloca la bandeja sobre la cama, "Traje un refrigerio para calmarte, pero debes dormir si estás cansada."

"No, no ha estado comiendo bien," Edward señala lo que Bella había notado antes durante el día, "Necesita nutrirse un poco."

"No tengo hambre," Charlotte objeta.

"Al menos toma el té," Edward la anima al ponerse de pie, "Bella, ¿puedo verte afuera por un momento? Charlotte, volveremos enseguida."

Bella sigue a Edward al salir por la puerta, abrazando su cintura con sus brazos al hacerse más consciente de su vestimenta. Su vestido para dormir – de sencillo algodón blanco y mangas largas – es más delgado que cualquiera de sus otras vestiduras, y desconfía de su trasparencia. Por otro lado, la túnica de Edward era exactamente del mismo material, y él no parece tener escrúpulos de la forma en que su pecho está visible en el suave resplandor de la vela que cuelga junto a ellos. Lo único que le recuerda a Bella desviar la mirada de su cuerpo es la idea de que no lo ha visto en más de una semana.

"Dado la forma en que arrojaste a esos guardias contra los muros, tal parece que fuiste demasiado modesta con tus habilidades en tu demostración con las piedras," Edward empieza a hablar jovialmente.

Bella frunce el ceño, "Tienes la costumbre de bromear conmigo cuando no estamos en buenos términos."

Con una mueca avergonzada, Edward suspira, "Bella-,"

"No viniste a verme," Bella lo acusa, sus palabras sonando tan patéticas para sus oídos como en su cabeza, "Yo-yo hubiera agradecido un amigo esta semana."

"Quería hacerlo," Edward insiste, "Dios, lo deseaba tanto, pero con todo lo que ha pasado, no pude."

"¿No pudiste, o no se vería bien el que lo hicieras?" Bella lo cuestiona, aun cuando sabe que es injusto acusarlo de tal comportamiento. Parecería terriblemente inadecuado el que el príncipe heredero visitara los aposentos de una sirvienta, pero no lo detuvo de buscarla los días después que se desmayó por el _aurimento_.

"No seas así," Edward estira su mano, pero Bella da un paso hacia atrás, "Sabes que no te considero inferior a mí."

"Entonces, ¿por qué me ignoraste por una semana?"

"Bella-,"

"¿Y por qué te ibas a ir sin decirme adiós?" Bella llora.

"Porque todos los peligros que has sufrido han estado ligados a mi familia," Edward responde, su voz ligeramente elevada. Para el final de la oración, modera el volumen, recordando que están en el pasillo a altas horas de la noche. Deja escapar otro suspiro, uno cargado con frustración y aflicción. Bella se mueve hacia adelante, cubriendo la distancia que anteriormente había colocado entre ellos. Levanta su mano y toca la ligera barba en su barbilla, al inclinar su cabeza hacia arriba para que encuentre su mirada.

"¿Piensas que me estás poniendo en peligro?" Pregunta.

"Dos de mis empleados han estado abusando y conspirando contra ti todo este tiempo y no sabía nada al respecto," Edward señala, "Si hubiera actuado mejor…"

"La gobernanta Pope era una vieja prejuiciosa que asustaba a sus víctimas para que guardaran silencio," Bella le recuerda, "Y Carmen era una inestable doncella celosa, que creo que actuó en el calor del momento. No podrías haberte enterado de ninguna de esas cosas."

"Podría haberlo hecho si hubiera sido más observador," Edward discrepa, "Si no puedo proteger a mi propia corte como príncipe, ¿cómo puedo proteger a una nación como rey?"

"El primer paso es reconociendo las cosas que puedes y las que no puedes controlar," Bella responde, "Y el segundo es dedicando tu vida a cambiar las cosas que puedes."

"Soy responsable de mis empleados," replica.

"Pero no eres responsable por las cosas malas que pasan en mi vida," Bella le dice.

"¿Incluso si estas se originan en mi corte?" Edward insiste.

"La oscuridad ha estado presente en mi vida mucho antes de que tú entraras en ella," murmura, aprovechando el momento para delinear con sus dedos a lo largo de su mandíbula.

Ella piensa en si tan solo tuviera unos momentos para explorar los bordes de su rostro antes de que se aleje, pero Edward permanece quieto bajo de su toque. Sus ojos se cierran mientras ella delinea su mandíbula con los dedos de un lado al otro. Desafortunadamente, el momento no puede durar. Caricias íntimas como esa están reservadas para amantes, no amigos.

"Me dolió saber que estabas lastimada," Edward confiesa cuando Bella retira su mano.

"Tu ausencia me lastimó más," revela ella.

"No quería estar separado de ti," jura él.

"Y ahora te vas a _Ida Flor_ ," dice Bella, "¿De verdad estarás de vuelta a tiempo para el _Cialori_?"

Edward levanta su ceja, "¿Por qué? ¿Vas a reservarme un baile?"

"No me agradas mucho ahora," Bella bufa.

"Bella, no seas así conmigo," Edward le suplica, "¿Sabes lo mucho que significas para mí?"

"A decir verdad, apenas si lo sé," Bella admite.

"Yo-," Edward empieza a decir, pero el llamado de Charlotte los interrumpe.

Cuando los dos vuelven a entrar a la habitación, Bella nota con alegría que Charlotte se ha terminado las cosas en su bandeja. Sin embargo, no se ha vuelto a dormir, y a Bella le preocupa que la princesa vaya a sufrir de una noche de insomnio.

"¿No puedes dormir?" Pregunta Edward.

Charlotte sacude su cabeza; "Está muy callado aquí."

Bella traduce eso a que Charlotte no quiere dormir sola.

"Puedo quedarme aquí hasta que te quedes dormida," ofrece Edward.

"Pero tienes que viajar en unas horas," Charlotte argumenta.

"Yo me quedaré contigo," Bella dice, "Solo déjame agarrar unas cuantas cosas, y entonces volveré."

Bella deja a Edward para que se despida de su hermana y agarra un libro junto con su chal de lana. Edward está una vez más afuera de la puerta de Charlotte, esperando su regreso. El alma se le cae a los pies cuando se da cuenta que tendrá que separarse de él durante las próximas dos semanas. Está por quejarse de la aburrición que soportará cuando Edward hace lo impensable. Se inclina, la rodea con sus brazos, y la atrae en un fuerte abrazo.

Una chispa de pura felicidad enciende el pecho de Bella y resplandece hacia el exterior, dejando una estela de ardiente euforia.

Éxtasis.

Dicha.

Como vivir en un mundo de oscuridad solo para descubrir que hay un brillante sol. Cada propósito, cada profecía, o deber que ella tenía antes de este momento no tiene sentido. Porque ahora Bella sabe por qué ha sido puesta en esta tierra.

No es para salvar las naciones.

Es para amar y ser amada por Edward.

"Te extrañaré," le dice al oído entre su aliento.

Solo puede responder al agarrar la delgada tela de su túnica con más fuerza.

"Pasará velozmente, y entonces estaré de regreso contigo," le asegura.

Bella asiente.

Finalmente, la suelta. El sol se ha ido. O más bien, todavía está cerca, pero las nubes lo ocultan. Esto es lo más cerca que ha estado alguna vez de Edward, pero no es suficiente. Quiere estar con él; está muriendo por sentir su calor.

"Volveré a tiempo para el _Cialori_ ," Edward le dice al empezar a retroceder.

"Entonces, ¿me prometerías algo?" Bella recupera su voz, aunque está notablemente gruesa por la emoción.

"Lo que sea," Edward responde no mucho tiempo después.

"Guárdame un baile," Bella responde.

La sonrisa de Edward es deslumbrante al prometer, " _Todos_ los bailes serán tuyos."

* * *

 _ **Terminología**_

 _ **Cialori**_ _– Un día del año, el planeta "Cialori" enfrenta condiciones atmosféricas que provoca que cambie de colores. Entonces se alinea con el sol y la luna, cubriendo la tierra con su color durante todo el día. Los ciudadanos eligen sus vestuarios desde la noche anterior para que combinen con el color que creen que tendrá el Cialori. Los que adivinan correctamente son invitados de honor al Baile del Día de Cialori de los Cullen. También llamado "Coluae" en Volturiano, pero los Volturi no organizan un baile como lo hacen los Cullen._

 _ **Aronimale**_ _– animales que cambian de forma que forman vínculos irrompibles con sus dueños. Este vínculo, llamado "imprimación", viene con beneficios como la comunicación telepática y un sentido intrínseco del paradero de su dueño. La palabra real significa "Sombra animal", derivada de la combinación de la palabra "Onimale" que significa "animal", y "Aro", que significa "sombra". [Culleniano]_

 _ **Ida Flor**_ _– Pequeña nación en una isla localizada cerca de Cullenia. Esta tierra no es parte del más allá, pero tampoco está bajo la jurisdicción del rey Felix._

 _ **Lo quio**_ _– Aquí estoy [Culleniano]_

* * *

 _ **Awwwww estos dos me matan *Suspiros* ¿Será que al fin podremos verlos juntos? ¿Podrán estarlo? Pues ya lo veremos, y veremos qué pasará en el Cialori, porque por lo que notó Bella, la visión de Alice describió muy bien la habitación de Charlotte y el color verde que se refleje ese día. Eso indica que tal vez Carmen no era quién atentaría contra Charlotte y como dijo Bella, solo actuó en el calor del momento. ¿Quién será entonces la persona que atente nuevamente contra Charlotte? Y ese encuentro con Eleazar estuvo brutal, sin duda Bella ha madurado mucho y está más segura de sí misma y sus habilidades. ¿Qué fue lo que más les llamó la atención a ustedes del capítulo? Como saben es un deleite para mí saber que disfrutan de la historia, que me cuenten sus teorías y me digan qué les gustó, pero si no sabes qué poner, siempre puedes decir 'gracias' o saludar. Recuerden que sus reviews es lo que nos motiva a hacer esto, se los recuerdo porque parece que las lectoras de esta historia lo han olvidado, con sus reviews no solo me animan a mí, sino también a mi querida Beta, que también los lee y las autoras originales que están al tanto de la respuesta de ustedes a su historia, y por supuesto, incitan a otras a otorgar permisos. No olviden por favor.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Sarai, Jimena G, kaja0507, myaenriquez02, calvialexa, Antonia, Shikara65, Solange Cullen, Srher Evans, annel-edward, Manligrez, Torposoplo12, gsaavdrau, Maribel, Cary, Angel twilighter, Pam Malfoy Black, lagie, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale,**_ _ **Sassysassenach, Laliscg, injoa, rjnavajas, bbluelilas, soledadcullen, tulgarita, Sully YM, lizdayanna, Gabriela Cullen, DenniChavez, Pili, solecitopucheta, glow0718, Tata XOXO, nnuma76, Nanny Swan, ariyasy, Ericastelo, Yoliki, Techu, Mafer, Roxy Sanchez, y algunos anónimos. Recuerden que si quieren leer más pronto capítulo solo tienen que recordarme que leen y están disfrutando de la historia con un review, no les cuesta nada, solo unos minutos de su tiempo.**_


	18. Paloma: Capítulo XVIII

**Por si lo olvidaron, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de Christie Hart, yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo, gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

 **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS GLORY ;)**

* * *

 **PARTE II: PALOMA**

 **Capítulo 18**

Retorciéndose entre sus sábanas, Bella trata de evitar rozar su piel irritada. Solo a ella podría ocurrirle que la noche antes del _Cialori_ el leve salpullido en su espalda empeorara a una dolorosa urticaria. Se sentía como si alguien estuviera sosteniendo una vela a unos centímetros de su piel y se negaba a concederle alivio. El ungüento de Quil lo había mitigado un poco, pero solo podía aplicar cierta cantidad. El salpullido había brotado de lleno hacía más de una semana, e incluso después de ser tratado volvía con fuerza todos los días.

Aunque es incómodo, Bella no puede culpar a la inflamación su falta de sueño. En realidad, las últimas dos semanas han sido una serie de noches sin dormir y días largos. Bella no solo echaba de menos a Edward con cada fibra de su ser, sino que también estaba exhausta por atender a Charlotte. La joven princesa estaba experimentando lo que solo podría ser clasificado como episodios post-traumáticos, y despertaba gritando todas las noches. Llegó al punto que Bella ya no dormía en su cama. Simplemente se cambiaba en su camisón y luego dormitaba en una silla mecedora acolchonada que había traído a la habitación de Charlotte. Los días largos y las noches aún más largas a lado de la princesa significaban que Bella tenía poco tiempo para pasarlo en su estado natural. Su _aurimento_ ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que había sido la primera vez que no pudo transformarse, pero últimamente se había estado sintiendo un poco aletargada.

Anoche, o más bien está mañana muy temprano, finalmente había podido convencer a Charlotte de dormir con Lua. Al principio, su enorme gato no estaba particularmente contento de ser exiliado de la nueva cama afelpada de Bella, pero una vez que se dio cuenta que tendría el lujo de la habitación de Charlotte, aceptó rápidamente. Así es como Bella se encuentra sola retorciéndose en sus sábanas la mañana del _Cialori_.

Las persianas bajas impiden que se revele el color del sol, de modo que se pone un ligero chal antes de dirigirse a la ventana. Ruega que el sol no sea verde. Si es verde, significa que habrá un atentado contra la vida de la princesa en algún momento del día. Conteniendo el aliento, agarra las orillas de las cortinas y entonces las separa de un jalón.

La habitación se inunda de azul.

Bella apenas es capaz de lanzar un gritito de júbilo cuando suena un golpe en la puerta. Al ponerse su bata, se revisa para asegurarse que toda su apariencia esté en orden antes de atender. Para su sorpresa, un Seth con el rostro brillante está de pie frente a ella.

"¡Bella!" La saluda, "¡ _Buo Cialori_!"

" _Buo Cialori_ ," responde amable, "Aunque creo que hoy será particularmente bueno para ti. Debí haberte preguntado cuál color elegir."

La sonrisa de Seth es amplia cuando baja la vista a su conjunto azul, "Voy a preguntar si puedo sentarme junto al príncipe Edward."

Bella frunce sus labios al tratar de contener la risa, "¿Cuántos años tienes, Seth?"

"Cumpliré diez en nueve meses, señorita Bella," responde orgulloso.

Bella rueda sus ojos en su interior; _los niños redondearían su edad incluso si falta un año hasta su próximo cumpleaños._

"Bueno, esa parece una edad aceptable para sentarse junto al príncipe heredero," Bella concuerda, "¿Y sabes qué?"

"¿Qué?" Seth pregunta.

"El príncipe me debe un favor, de modo que yo personalmente me aseguraré que te sientes junto a él," Bella le promete.

Los ojos de Seth se abren substancialmente, "¿En serio, señorita Bella?"

"En serio," se ríe entre dientes, "Ahora, ¿supongo que tienes una carta para mí?"

"Puede decirse que tiene razón, señorita Bella, tengo algo para usted, pero no es una carta. No, no es una carta es solo un mensaje. Uno muy corto, en realidad," Seth corrige, "Pero las cosas se están poniendo muy críticas entre la frontera forxiana y la culleniana y la gente no ve con buenos ojos enviar correo. Supongo que esa es la razón por la que la señora Brandon envió esto para usted."

Una vez más, Bella está segura que él no ha respirado desde el inicio de sus palabras.

"Muy bien, entonces, vamos a escucharlo," Bella lo insta.

Los ojos de Seth brillan ligeramente mientras se concentra, pero el destello solo dura un momento. Nunca se le ocurrió a Bella que la habilidad de Seth pudiera estar relacionada con su posición como el portador del correo de la corte, pero se da cuenta que no sabe mucho del niño parlanchín. Todo lo que sabe de sus pocos encuentros es que es de Forxx, que tiene diez hermanos y hermanas, y que está impresionado con Edward. Cada vez que ha hablado con él desde su primer encuentro hace dos semanas, de alguna manera él ha ligado la conversación al príncipe heredero. No que a Bella le importe, podría hablar de Edward todo el día. Aparte de eso, no sabe información personal sobre él. Parece estar desconectado con el presente cuando le da el mensaje.

"Es momento de volver a casa," transmite. Entonces su mirada se vuelve a enfocar, y su feliz sonrisa regresa.

"¿Quién dices que lo envió?" Bella verifica.

"La señora Brandon," repite Seth, "¿Le gustaría escucharlo otra vez?"

"No, no es necesario," murmura Bella, distraída por las noticias. "Gracias, Seth."

"¿Dónde es su casa, señorita Bella?" Pregunta Seth, "¿Es en Forxx? Si lo es, debería buscar a la familia Acu'lita. Esa es mi familia. Se divertiría mucho con ellos. Sé que a ellos también les gustaría usted. Solo digo esto porque escuché a algunos de los sirvientes hablando sobre cómo no tenía una casa en la que dormir antes de venir aquí, y sé que usted es volturiana, pero viene de Forxx así que pensé-."

"Seth, muchas gracias por tu amable oferta, y si alguna vez voy a Forxx me aseguraré de buscar a tu familia," Bella lo detiene, "Sin embargo, tengo que atender a la princesa por lo que tendré que marcharme. _Buo Cialori_."

"¡ _Buo Cialori_!" Seth dice justo cuando Bella cierra la puerta.

Apenas tiene un momento para recuperar el aliento cuando se deja caer contra la pared de su recámara. _Es momento de volver a casa, ¿pero cuándo?_ Bella grita por dentro. ¿Por qué, por todos los cielos, enviaría Alice un mensaje tan incompleto, y exactamente cómo puede dejar el castillo repentinamente sin razón y con tan poco dinero a su nombre? Es más, la profecía no se ha cumplido, y Bella nunca se perdonaría si se lastimara a Charlotte después de que se fuera. Por otro lado, Bella no sabe lo que sucederá si ignora la profecía.

¿Qué si esto es parte de la profecía? Tal vez el mensaje de Alice es la señal que es el momento de que Bella revele los peligros que los Cullen enfrentan. Pero, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Qué ha cambiado que hará que los Cullen crean más sus noticias de lo que lo hubieran hecho hace una semana o dos? ¿Qué hay si revela su verdadera identidad y es acusada de traición (por segunda ocasión en su vida, ha de añadir)? Pregunta tras pregunta se acumulan en la mente de Bella mientras pasa los dedos por su cabello, una característica que adquirió de Edward en momentos de estrés.

Edward.

Él es la diferencia entre esta semana y la pasada, y las semanas antes de esa. Su relación con él se ha fortalecido diez veces más, y si lo deja, sabe que una parte de ella nunca se recuperará. ¿Cómo le explicaría que tiene que irse y que era por su seguridad? ¿Cómo podría ser una mentira las últimas palabras que le dijera?

 _La amistad no es nada sin confianza_ … recuerda sus palabras al inicio de su relación y se siente abrumada por la vergüenza. Edward había sido más que honesto con ella desde el momento que lo conoció, pero ella no ha sido capaz de extenderle la misma cortesía. Aunque confía en él con su vida, le ha estado mintiendo desde el primer día.

Ni siquiera sabe su verdadero nombre.

Bella reprime las lágrimas de ira al mismo tiempo que agarra en puños los costados de su falda. Imagina que la tela es mejor desahogo que las raíces de su cabello, pero un dolor sordo en el centro de su palma llama su atención. Mete la mano en su bolsillo para sacar los anillos que trae consigo para que estén seguros y siente que la invade una sensación de claridad cuando coge el anillo grabado de Aro. Su plan se solidifica al girar la inmensa pieza de joyería de oro en su mano, examinando la piedra roja que enmarca el grabado del escudo vulturiano. Al deslizar su anillo de vuelta a su bolsillo, sabe qué tiene que hacer.

Tiene que revelar la verdad a Edward cuando regrese. Esta noche.

 **~paloma~**

Bella alisa la falda de su vestido y arregla su cabello conscientemente mientras Charlotte la maquilla. Mientras el vestido de Charlotte es un conjunto extravagante con una larga falda suelta y joyas en la línea del cuello, el vestido de Bella es una réplica de su vestido de doncella, pero en un intenso color vino. Su broche para el cabello aperlado había sido sustituido por una diadema adornada con rubíes, y sus cabellos castaños habían sido arreglados en osados rizos. Charlotte había querido consentirla con más joyas y un vibrante tinte de labios, pero Bella se negó. Ya se sentía fuera de lugar con ropa tan formal. Lo único que la mantenía centrada era el sentir la daga sujetada al exterior de su pantorrilla, y los dos anillos dentro de su bolsillo.

"Todavía estoy molesta de que elegí el color equivocado, pero debo decir que somos un par deslumbrante," Charlotte evalúa dando saltitos hacia Bella. Al parecer la presencia de Lua la había ayudado con su sueño, ya que la princesa hoy se ve bien descansada. Las últimas dos semanas de pesadillas y falta de apetito habían resultado en que perdiera algo de peso, así como a estar completamente exhausta. La reina casi había forzado a Charlotte a tomar sedantes, pero su hija se había rehusado tercamente. Por un tiempo, Heidi se recostaba con Charlotte hasta que pudiera quedarse dormida, pero una vez que los episodios de Charlotte empezaron a afectarle a su madre, Bella fue relegada al turno nocturno. A pesar del cansancio permanente y el ligero _aurimento_ , a Bella no le importaba cuidar a Charlotte. Sentía como si la joven princesa fuera más una hermana para ella que su obligación.

"Eres tú la que está deslumbrante, Charlie," Bella la elogia, "Estás bastante entusiasmada con este baile. ¿Supongo que eres _fan_ de las festividades?"

Un atisbo de inseguridad pasa por los rasgos de Charlotte, pero parece superarlo cuando empieza a decir, "En verdad, realmente nunca me gustaron. Mi madre y mi padre siempre estaban socializando con sus iguales y Alec y Edward siempre se mantenían juntos. No tenía nadie con quién interactuar. Pero siento que este año, contigo, será diferente."

Bella trata de manipular sus emociones al responder, "Sí, imagino que estos eventos serían mucho más tolerables con una amiga. Me siento honrada de compartir la noche contigo."

Charlotte sonríe con timidez y se vuelve otra vez hacia el espejo para inspeccionar sus rasgos. Los siguientes treinta minutos pasan asegurándose que la apariencia de Charlotte sea perfecta, así como repasando la etiqueta apropiada para una función real. El rol de Bella no cambiará mucho; se requerirá que asista a Charlotte con lo que sea que necesite, y cuando se le indique, presentará un par de canciones para la audiencia. Con su nueva posición como la doncella de Charlotte, sus actuaciones frente a la familia real habían disminuido enormemente, pero de vez en cuando, un miembro de la familia real solicitaba escucharla. Incluso había cantado para Heidi y Felix cuando tuvieron una cena íntima para conmemorar sus años como rey y reina. Esta sería una actuación mucho más prolongada de las que Bella había hecho en su vida, pero no se sentía nerviosa. Si esta noche de verdad sería la última bajo el aspecto de 'Bella', entonces la disfrutaría como fuera posible.

El sonido de trompetas resonando desde el frente del castillo asusta tanto a Charlotte como a Bella. Charlotte parece confundida antes de que llegue la comprensión.

"¡Edward está en casa!" Grita.

"Pensé que planeaba regresar esta noche-," Bella entra en pánico, pero sus palabras caen en oídos sordos. Charlotte ya se ha levantado corriendo de su asiento, y Bella tiene que recoger su falda en su mano, a fin de perseguir a la apresurada princesa.

Se encuentran con una multitud cuando llegan a la entrada abovedaba del castillo, de la cual el rey y la reina van a la cabeza. La procesión llega, una raya azul, blanca, y una dorada pintan los estandartes y los cascos de los soldados. El convoy se detiene, y desde el centro emerge Edward, vestido regiamente con los colores nacionales y sonriendo de forma deslumbrante al desmontar con gallardía de su corcel. Charlotte no pierde tiempo en correr hacia su hermano y saltar a sus brazos que la esperan. Con un brazo la sujeta con fuerza mientras saluda a sus padres; una palmada en la espalda de parte de su padre, y un cálido beso de su madre.

Luego sus ojos encuentran los de ella.

Por un momento, Bella está paralizada. No puede dejarse caer en una reverencia o inclinarse, de la misma forma en que lo hacen todos los súbditos que la rodean. Todo lo que es capaz de pensar es que él está aquí. Él está aquí, y es la persona más hermosa que había tenido el placer de conocer, y en unos momentos, ella va a arruinar la amistad que comparten. Es solo cuando Edward levanta una ceja que recuerda que debería estar haciendo una reverencia al príncipe, por lo que apresuradamente baja su cabeza en señal de respeto. Solo cuando él pasa, ella se permite respirar.

Cuando Charlotte se reúne con ella de nuevo, mete un pedacito de papel en la palma de Bella, y dice, "Tómate tu tiempo con él. Voy a molestar a Demetri."

Bella frunce el ceño en confusión al mismo tiempo que desdobla el papel que dice,

 _Encuéntrame en la playa._

Sonreiría por sus disparates si no fuera por la aprensión que se aloja en la boca de su estómago. Su insignia pica por el estrés de la situación, y resiste las ganas de rascarse. Pensó que tendría más tiempo para formular sus palabras antes de confrontar a Edward, pero sabe que no puede demorar su plan por más tiempo. Incluso si significa que Edward nunca la perdonará por mentir, necesita proteger a su familia.

Lentamente, y disfrutando de cada paso que da por el castillo, Bella se dirige hacia la playa. De pie en la orilla está Edward, de espaldas a ella mientras admira las olas estrellarse. El aire es glacial; lo bastante frío para enrojecer sus mejillas y nariz, y entumecer sus manos. Ciñe el chal aún más a su alrededor al acercarse a él.

Cualquier ingenioso saludo que planeara al encontrarse con él muere en sus labios cuando ella murmura,

"¿Edward?"

Se vuelve hacia ella, con una sonrisa tan brillante como la de antes. En dos largas zancadas, se dirige a ella y la atrae con un abrumador abrazo. Ella responde enseguida a su gesto, envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de su cintura. Permanecen en los brazos del otro; el fuerte viento el único sonido penetrando el momento. Bella desea más que nada quedarse en esta burbuja, pero no puede. Tiene un deber que cumplir.

"Volviste antes," Bella nota.

"Te dije que volvería a tiempo," dice al apartarse, "Y a decir verdad, me sentía muy miserable como para pasar otro momento lejos. El capitán forzó a su tripulación a irse antes para poder deshacerse de mí."

Bella fuerza una carcajada, "¿Estabas ansioso por volver a casa con tu madre?"

Edward sacude su cabeza con una sonrisa cómplice, "No. Estaba ansioso por volver a ti."

La sangre de Bella aumenta el enrojecimiento de su rostro al ruborizarse furiosamente, "Edward, yo-."

"Espera, déjame hablar primero," Edward toma una respiración temblorosa como si se preparara. "He tenido amigos antes que tú; confidentes que he conocido durante mi vida, y confiaría en ellos hasta la muerte. Y siempre que pienso en ellos, y luego en ti, me doy cuenta que tú no eres mi amiga. Sé cómo se siente la amistad."

La pena amenaza en los límites de la conciencia de Bella, pero cuando Edward continúa hablando, se da cuenta que malinterpretó sus palabras.

"Eres más, Bella," revela, "Mucho más para mí que cualquiera que haya considerado un amigo. Pienso en ti día y de noche. Exploro los pasillos a extrañas horas del día solo para toparme contigo. Me siento angustiado cuando sé que estás sufriendo. Yo… te deseo como nunca he deseado antes a una mujer. Quiero más que solo amistad contigo si me aceptas."

"Edward, no," Bella sacude su cabeza, "No puedes. No me conoces."

"¿Por el poco tiempo que tenemos de conocernos? Mi padre tenía tan solo tres días de conocer a mi madre antes de proponerle matrimonio," Edward se rio, "No te estoy proponiendo matrimonio. Te estoy pidiendo la oportunidad de cortejarte. Sé que nuestros mundos son diferentes, pero somos más que solo nuestras posiciones. En el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, he visto la mujer tan ingeniosa, apasionada y cariñosa que eres, y eso es todo lo que me interesa. Nada más importa."

"Pero sí importa," Bella objeta, con lágrimas humedeciendo sus ojos, "Una vez que sepas-,"

"Lo único que necesito saber es si sientes una fracción de lo que yo siento." Le dice.

Bella estaba equivocada. Había pensado que el rechazo de Edward incitaría su pena, pero ese no era el caso. Es su declaración lo que tiene a su corazón empezando a desquebrajarse. No hay peor sensación que la de verse cara a cara con la oportunidad de amar, y saber que no puedes tomarla. Y aunque Bella sabe que debería rechazarlo, no puede hacerlo. Ya se había prometido que no lo mentiría a Edward.

"Sí," finalmente admite, "Lo siento-."

Sus palabras son interrumpidas cuando los labios de él chocan con los suyos. Decir que Bella está sorprendida es un gigantesco eufemismo. La suavidad de sus labios se ve dominada por la electricidad que corre por el cuerpo de ella. Brota de la parte baja de su vientre, y se extiende hacia afuera, envolviendo su cuerpo en bandadas de energía. Y aunque, para otra persona, esta sensación podría ser atribuida únicamente al deseo y asombro por recibir su primer beso, desafortunadamente para Bella, este no es el caso.

En su realidad, el desborde de energía que la supera es una pérdida de control de su absorción. A través de su conexión con los labios de él y su mano en la parte de atrás del cuello de ella, Bella drena la energía de Edward con una poderosa oleada. Antes de que pueda comprender lo que ha pasado, Edward ya se está derrumbando a sus pies.

"¡Edward!" Chilla en terror, cayendo de rodillas en seguida. Extiende su mano temblorosa hacia él pero se detiene a medio camino.

Es su culpa. Tocarlo fue lo que la llevó a este horrendo momento.

Todos sus sentidos se acallan. Ya no está consciente de los granos de sal irritando sus rodillas o la marea que sube y baja tirando de la falda de su vestido. El penetrante aire no se compara con su piel carente de calor. Su vista se cierra a una abertura casi del tamaño de un agujerito, solo permitiéndole ver puntos minúsculos de luz azul. Incluso su pecho se detiene con la falta de respiración.

"¡Han herido al príncipe!"

Esas palabras apenas son registradas por Bella hasta que varios guardias la rodean. Tres atienden a un inconsciente Edward mientras dos se acercan a ella.

"No, no, no pueden alejarme de él," Bella grita, al alejarse de ellos "Tengo que estar con él. Tengo que explicarle. Tengo que-."

"Está bajo arresto por atacar al príncipe heredero," uno de los guardias declara. "Ríndase o será sometida."

"Si cualquiera de ustedes me toca lo mataré en el acto," Bella dice furiosa, totalmente preparada para cumplir con su amenaza.

El guardia intercambia una mirada con su camarada, que da un paso al frente con una expresión solemne. Solo se necesita un movimiento de su mano para dejar a Bella inconsciente.

 **~paloma~**

Bella está un poco atontada cuando despierta, pero incluso en medio de su confusión, sabe que está en el calabozo del castillo Cullen. El fuerte hedor a humedad, los muros sin ventanas, y el gran pedazo de hierro negro que la detiene la pone al tanto de su locación. Solo una línea de luz azul se filtra a través del agujero usado para entregar las bandejas de comida. Tan pronto como puede, Bella reúne la energía para intentar escapar. Por supuesto, los guardias habían retirado la daga de su pantorrilla, por lo que es incapaz de usarla. De modo que aporrea la puerta de hierro de su encarcelamiento hasta que los lados de sus puños estén entumecidos por el contacto. Cuando eso prueba ser inútil, usa sus pies. En el fondo de su mente sabe que no tiene la fuerza para echar abajo una puerta de hierro, pero su corazón le dice que siga intentando. No puede darse por vencida. Necesita saber si Edward ha recuperado o no la consciencia.

Comienza de nuevo con sus puños, su piel maltratada ahora cubierta con manchas de sangre. También usa su mente para empujar el pedazo de metal, pero es como si mentalmente chocara con una pared. Frustración e ira la incitan a continuar por casi diez minutos hasta que no tiene opción más que dejar de golpear.

Decide intentar echar un vistazo por la ranura para la bandeja. La abertura solo tiene de tres centímetros de alto, así que puede alcanzar a ver unas cuantas cosas en la habitación, como la silla del guardia que la vigila, un escritorio, y una botella que está encima de él. Desafortunadamente, no hay llaves a la vista. Sin importarle quién podría estar en los alrededores, empieza a lanzar las cosas para un lado y para el otro. La botella se estrella en seguida contra la pared, pero el escritorio de madera y la silla necesitan de unos cuantos golpes para destruirlos por completo. Logra lo que se propone, y atrae la atención del guardia. Sin embargo, para su consternación, asomándose por la ranura puede ver que es el mismo que antes la dejó inconsciente.

"Detendrás esto inmediatamente," le advierte.

"Tiene que escucharme. No todo es lo que parece," Bella dice apresuradamente, al transformarse libremente a su estado natural, "Soy Isabelle Marie Volturi, hija de Aro Volturi y tengo un mensaje importante para el príncipe. Abra la puerta y véalo por sí mismo."

El guardia se burla, y para ser muy honesta, Bella no lo culpa. La explicación suena tonta incluso para sus oídos.

"Ciertamente es la excusa más original que he oído," el guardia resopla, "Si no se comporta, la pondré a dormir otra vez. Tal vez permanentemente."

"Sé que suena ridículo, pero tiene que creerme," le suplica, "Aquí tengo su anillo para sellar-,"

Lo que debía haber sido la muestra de una prueba es visto como una amenaza. En el momento que los dedos de Bella se asoman por la ranura para el alimento, la golpea una oleada letargo. Es más débil que la última, pero hace su trabajo exitosamente. En unos momentos, Bella se queda dormida.

Cuando Bella despierta, el ver que la luz que se filtra es casi inexistente la alerta de lo tarde que es. Si ya es de noche; debe haber estado durmiendo por horas. Sin duda, la reina, el rey, y Charlotte deben haber oído de lo que sucedió. Deben odiarla. Sobre todo si mató…

Un grito gutural escapa de Bella. Nunca ha salido de ella otro sonido parecido, una dolorosa disonancia de los tonos melodiosos que normalmente canta. Seguida de un estribillo de sollozos, un interludio de gritos, y un _encore_ de palabras sin sentido. Aunque Bella es la única prisionera en este sector del calabozo, su canción rivaliza los lamentos de veinte hombres.

¿Cómo pudo haber fallado de forma tan desastrosa?

Bella había seguido las órdenes, profecías, y deberes que todos le habían dado, y la única vez que quiso decir algo por su cuenta, había salido fatalmente mal. ¿Realmente era tan cruel el destino como para negarle cualquier forma de verdadera libertad; el tipo de libertad que envuelve estar con quién amas? ¿Estaba Bella destinada a ser meramente un peón en el gran esquema del destino, sin tener permitido vivir nunca como una persona plena y autosuficiente? Ya había accedido a entregar su vida a salvar a las naciones, pero la de Edward no estaba incluida en el trato.

Ahora no importa. Nada de lo que ha hecho hasta este momento importa porque no solo ha perdido a la persona con la que sentía podría pasar una eternidad, sino que también falló en proteger a los Cullen. Cualquiera que sean los nefastos planes que Aro tenga para ellos, ella será incapaz de hacer nada. Porque sin duda, para mañana por la mañana, los Cullen harán que la ejecuten por traición.

 _Jane, Alice, Jasper, Peter, Claire, Bree, Charlotte, Alec, Edward…_ enlista las personas de las que no podrá despedirse. Su tiempo con ellos fue corto; una mera etapa en la extensión de su vida. Se pregunta si ella dejo la misma impresión que ellos dejaron en ella.

Impresión…

Lua.

"¡Lua!" Bella jadea, enviando en seguida un torrente de pensamientos a su amigo conectado por telepatía. Nunca intentó comunicarse con el pájaro desde una distancia tan lejana, pero espera con todo su ser que Lua pueda detectar sus señales cerebrales. El calabozo está en completo silencio mientras Bella se concentra en contactar con Lua, imaginando, lo mejor que puede donde cree que está. Sabe la ubicación de la prisión porque uno de los _lunellas_ lo mencionó de pasada pero no sabe cómo dirigir a su secuaz a algún pasaje abierto. Todo lo que puede comunicarle son imágenes vagas y direcciones generales.

Una cantidad desconocida de tiempo pasa antes de que empiece a perder esperanza. Se derrumba contra la puerta de su celda, con el rostro pegado a la fría superficie, sus lágrimas empezando a caer una vez más. Su energía se ha agotado y su cuerpo está exhausto, un efecto remanente del _aurimento_ que había estado experimentando. También sabe que el _aurimento_ es la causa principal de su falta de control con Edward. Aunque se habría asustado por su beso en cualquier otra ocasión, su ligera inestabilidad causó que no pudiera controlar su absorción a tiempo. Ahora que había estado en su estado transformado por unas horas, no está tan agotada como antes. Aunque no puede evitar pensar que tal vez, sucumbir a su _aurimento_ sería un destino más indulgente que el ser ejecutada por los Cullen.

El sonido de la puerta del calabozo abriéndose interrumpe sus pensamientos. El suspenso crece con cada fuerte paso que se da hacia ella hasta que la persona se detiene en su puerta. Bella se sorprende al oír que es Demetri cuando habla.

" _Sola_ Bella," saluda.

"Demetri," dice entre su aliento, "Tienes que ayudarme."

"De hecho, está justo donde la quiero," responde.

Bella se encuentra de pronto confundida, "¿Disculpa?"

"He pasado muchos años tratando de llegar dónde estoy," continúa, "No puedo arriesgarme a que arruine mis planes, sobre todo con su atentado a la vida del príncipe Edward. Es una complicación, y el que haya sido encarcelada ha hecho mi tarea más fácil."

"¿Qué tarea?" Bella pregunta, "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"La mejor parte," continúa sin prestarle atención, "es que me ha dado un formidable aliado y ni siquiera lo sabe. De modo que, gracias, _Sola_ Bella. Su final es bastante desafortunado, pero ha servido a una valiosa causa. Que su muerte sea rápida y sin dolor."

No dijo nada más antes de pavonearse al partir y dejando a Bella en una nube de confusión. Durante todo su tiempo en el castillo eso fue lo más que Demetri había dicho dirigido a ella. La única vez que habían tenido algo parecido a una conversación había sido cuando ella lo abordó por las palabras finales de Carmen.

 _Traidor_ , había dicho.

Bella da un grito ahogado por el horror al pensar en su estupidez, Había cometido un fatal error al confiar en las emociones que Demetri demostró ese día en el pasillo. Todo había sido una manipulación, y no resulta sorprendente para Bella que fuera perfecto en el arte del engaño. Ha pasado más de dos décadas consiguiendo ganarse con tretas la confianza de los Cullen y asegurándose una posición en la que tuviera un acceso perfecto a la princesa. Su personalidad silenciosa y reservada lo había hecho pasar desapercibido para Bella, sin mencionar la forma en que había aguardado pacientemente su momento. El único indicio de su ardid fueron las palabras de Carmen en sus últimos momentos de vida. Carmen no había acusado a Demetri de traición por lo que le había hecho a ella, sino por lo que _iba a hacerle_ a Charlotte.

"¡Lua!" Bella grita, "Lua, por favor, sé que puedes hacerlo. Sé que puedes encontrarme. Escucha mi voz. Ven y encuéntrame."

Repite esto incesantemente, todo mientras empieza el asalto de sus puños contra la pared. Lo que pasa se siente como otros veinte minutos de incansables gritos, deseando que su amigo aviar aparezca. Bella crea tal alboroto que por poco no oye el sonido cuando se produce detrás de la puerta.

Un gorjeo.

"Lua," grita. "Lua, necesito que encuentres las llaves. ¿Me entiendes?"

Lua trina en respuesta y luego sale volando en busca de ellas. Por primera vez esta noche, Bella siente algo parecido a verdadera esperanza. Si puede salir de esta prisión a tiempo, puede impedir que Demetri dañe a Charlotte. Entonces puede ir a buscar a Edward porque si algo había sobresalido para ella en la perorata de Demetri, fue que la había acusado de atentar contra la vida de Edward.

Él podría seguir con vida.

* * *

 _ **Terminología**_

 _ **Buo Cialori**_ _– ¡Feliz Cialori! [Culleniano]_

* * *

 _ ***Sale corriendo esconderse* *Se asoma para hablar* Ya sé, ya sé que es un cliffie horrible pero así lo dejó la autora y…lamento decirles que este no será el único. ¡Agárrense bien! Porque de aquí en adelante vienen momentos muy difíciles para Bella. No tengo capi listo, ya empecé el siguiente y en cuanto lo tenga lo envío a mi querida beta Erica, que también está exigiendo más *estrecha sus ojos* y en seguida lo publico. Les aseguro que haré todo lo que pueda para que sea lo más pronto posible y como siempre, ayudará mucho los ánimos que me den con sus reviews, esos nunca están demás. Recuerden que esto lo hacen gratuitamente, sus reviews es nuestra única paga. Ahora, respecto al capítulo, ¿qué fue lo que les pareció significativo? ¿Qué otras teorías tenemos por ahí? Muchas dudaban de Demetri y ya ven que tenían razón. ¿Logrará su objetivo de dañar a Charlotte? Ya lo veremos.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Nef, Shikara65, Nayely Gonzalez, Bellysabethitha, Masilobe, Jimena G, myaenriquez02, Guacha, Antonia, anmaray, Laliscg, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Techu, calvialexa, injoa, bealnum, soledadcullen, Fran, kaja0507, solecitopucheta, Tata XOXO, lagie, cary, lucila cullen grey, Srher Evans, rjnavajas, tulgarita, bbluelilas, lizdayanna, MonZe Pedroza, Pili, carolaaproboste.v, glow0718, Pam Malfoy Black, Maribel, annel-edward, Gabriela Cullen, LicetSalvatore, erizo ikki, Ericastelo, Manligrez, gsaavdrau, Yoliki, Sarai, Torposoplo12, Mafer, Sully YM, DenniChavez, EmmaBe, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, que espero que sea muy pronto.**_


	19. Paloma: Capítulo XIX

**Por si lo olvidaron, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de** **Christie Hart** **, yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo, gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

 **PARTE II: PALOMA**

* * *

 _Debido a su habilidad de orientación, velocidad, y altitud, las palomas se utilizaban a menudo como mensajeras militares en tiempos de guerra. (1)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

El tintineo de llaves llega en segundo lugar al trinar de Lua en la actual lista de sonidos favoritos de Bella. Muy torpemente, debido al peso del objeto, Lua deposita las llaves para Bella a través de la rendija para el alimento. Es solo cuando las llaves están en su mano que se da cuenta de su dilema. Si el ojo de la cerradura está del otro lado, tan pronto como las llaves estén fuera de su vista, perderá su agarre telequinético de ellas.

Los trinos de Lua reafirmando su presencia le recuerdan a Bella que no está sola en su conflicto. De hecho, su amigo está resultando ser de muchas formas el salvador de la noche. Bella cierra sus ojos y se centra en Lua, recurriendo a su conexión para conseguir un vistazo del calabozo más allá de su celda. A través de la vista de Lua, es capaz de dirigir la llave a su agujero y abrir la puerta.

Aunque quiere pasar unos momentos en júbilo, Bella se conforma con dejar varios besos en el pico de Lua antes de salir corriendo por la puerta del calabozo. Toca brevemente con sus dedos la parte de atrás del cuello del guardia que la vigila y hace que se desplome en el suelo. Con alegría, se da cuenta que es el guardia que antes la había dejado inconsciente. Es más, su daga está enfundada en su cintura, de modo que la reclama y la devuelve al lugar que le corresponde en su pantorrilla. Desafortunadamente, su cuerpo golpeando el suelo de tierra llama la atención del segundo guardia localizado a unos metros de distancia. Pero impulsada por la determinación, Bella es imparable. Envía al vigilante contra la pared del frente, una colisión que lo deja incapacitado. Los siguientes dos guardias encuentran un destino similar cuando Bella se abre paso por el pasillo hacia una ventana abierta en las escaleras. Por un segundo, repliega sus alas para poder caber en el marco, y luego las libera después de lanzarse hacia el aire nocturno.

Inclinando sus alas, usa la corriente de viento para orientarse, así como para impulsarse hacia el castillo principal. Al acercarse, puede escuchar la vibrante música del conjunto de banda, y el leve alboroto de invitados charlando. Entre más lo piensa, esta noche en verdad es la mejor noche para atentar contra la vida de la princesa. La familia real y su guardia de seguridad están demasiado absortos en las festividades y la afluencia de personas para poder vigilar todo. Sobre todo porque Demetri tiene el propósito de ser la principal fuente de protección de Charlotte cuando, de hecho, es su peligro más grande. Bella disminuye la velocidad al llegar a una distancia donde estará visible para cualquier guardia patrullando, y planea su siguiente movimiento.

Tras un examen rápido, vuela al norte del castillo, detrás del trono y el salón de baile—el lugar exacto a dónde había volado la noche que luchó contra la hija de la Luna. Como Bella había previsto, Makenna está en servicio, y por suerte haciendo guardia con otro _lunella_.

"Huilen, Makenna," Bella susurra al descender a unos metros de ellos. Se vuelven en seguida con sus espadas desenvainadas pero bajan sus armas una vez que se dan cuenta quién está frente a ellos.

" _Essa_ ," Makenna dice entre su aliento al mismo tiempo que se precipita hacia adelante para atraer a Bella en un abrazo, "Vera y Nahuel han estado buscando la forma de conseguir que te liberen-."

"Bueno, no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso ahora," Bella interrumpe, "Demetri va a dañar a la princesa esta noche. Tenemos que sacarlo del saló-."

"Demetri no está en el salón," Huilen la detiene, "Después que Charlotte escuchó lo que te había pasado, se negó a dejar su habitación. Ha estado todo el día en sus aposentos, con Demetri vigilando la puerta."

Bella deja escapar una maldición vulgar al empezar a tomar vuelo una vez más. Antes de que Huilen y Makenna estén fuera del alcance del oído ella les dice, "Preparen a los _lunellas_. La noche se va a volver un caos."

…

Bella se ve tentada a irrumpir en la habitación de Charlotte, pero sabe que necesita abordar la situación con delicadeza. En vez de eso, llega a la ventana y desciende en su alféizar sin hacer ruido con Lua sobre su hombro. En silencio, entra a la habitación para observar su entorno y envía a Lua volando hacia el pasillo para poder saber el paradero de Demetri. Charlotte yace hecha un ovillo cerca de la esquina superior de su cama, con las mantas envueltas a su alrededor como una bebé, sin ninguna extremidad visible. A pesar de la posición de Charlotte, la escena luce exactamente como el dibujo de Alice, excepto por el color. Y aunque el color podría parecer insignificante en un momento como este, la luz azul filtrándose por las cortinas amarillas dice otra cosa.

La habitación de Charlotte tenía un suave resplandor verde.

A través de la visión de Lua, Bella puede ver a Demetri esperando pacientemente afuera de la puerta de la recámara, acompañado por otros dos guardias. Está por despertar a Charlotte cuando un repentino estruendo en el castillo hace el trabajo.

El temblor no se parece a nada que Bella ha sentido antes. Es como si el suelo se meciera bajo sus pies, la piedra comienza a resquebrajarse por el movimiento. Varios objetos se estrellan en el suelo, mientras gritos provenientes del salón del baile entran por la ventana. Charlotte se incorpora de golpe en su cama y empieza a levantarse cuando Bella la llama. Es solo cuando Charlotte abre su boca para gritar que Bella se da cuenta que sigue en su estado transformado. Sacude rápidamente su cabeza al cambiar a la forma que Charlotte reconoce.

"¿Bella?" Charlotte susurra, "¿C-Cómo?"

Los pensamientos de Bella se perturban temporalmente cuando Lua le envía un mensaje. El pájaro ve irse a Demetri con los otros guardias a inspeccionar la perturbación del temblor antes de informarles que debería quedarse para cuidar de la princesa.

Es la perfecta oportunidad. Él cree que está solo con Charlotte.

"¿Confías en mí?" Bella le pregunta.

"Sí. No podía creer lo que me dijeron de ti y Edward-,"

"Si confías en mí, entonces ocúltate debajo de tu cama y no hagas ruido, ¿entendido?" Bella se apresura.

Charlotte asiente, aunque visiblemente confundida, y velozmente se desliza debajo de la cama. Al permanecer en su estado transformado, Bella sube a la cama de Charlotte, y apresuradamente arregla las mantas a su alrededor de tal forma que cubran su daga. Es solo cuando el aire toca sus dedos que encaja la pieza final de la visión de Alice.

La mujer que yace en la cama de Charlotte no es Charlotte, sino Bella.

Si Bella no pudo distinguir su propia forma de la de la princesa, tiene la esperanza que Demetri esté doblemente sorprendido de encontrar a la persona equivocada en el extremo receptor de su ataque. Pasa solo otro minuto antes de que la puerta a la habitación de la princesa se abra. Respirando tan uniformemente como puede, Bella pretende dormir. Los pasos de Demetri, aunque ligeros, todavía se pueden oír al rozar contra el suelo. Tan pronto se detienen cerca del costado de la cama de Charlotte, ella entra en acción.

Tan rápido como puede, agarra su piel mientras invoca una oleada poderosa de absorción. O, al menos lo intenta. Al parecer Demetri es lo bastante habilidoso para silenciar sus don en el momento que su mano sale a la vista. La despoja de su disfraz, provocando que aparezca su estado natural, y sus alas se expandan de su espalda. La risa de él es malvada al tirar de Bella hacia el frente para revelar su rostro. Mientras tanto, la mano de ella se oculta debajo de las sábanas, sujetando la daga.

"Muchacha lista," Demetri se ríe entre dientes al levantar su mano hacia sus rizos plateados, "¿Sabe tu padre que estás minando sus planes?"

"No, pero asegúrate de decirle por mí cuando los dos estén en el infierno," Bella escupe al sacar su mano de golpe por debajo de las mantas y hundir la daga en el remache de la armadura de Demetri. La hoja se desliza por entre las placas y se entierra a fondo en la carne de su hombro derecho.

Lo que Bella espera que suceda no ocurre. En vez de que la piel de Demetri pierda su color y su boca se llene de sangre, simplemente gruñe por el dolor antes de que una sonrisa diabólica cruce lentamente su rostro. Sujeta la mano que había portado la daga y tira de ella de modo que se arrodille sobre la cama, su rostro a solo unos centímetros del de él. Su saliva cae sobre sus mejillas cuando dice, "¿Crees que soy un hijo del Sol solo porque estoy en contra de la monarquía Cullen?"

 _Sola Carmen, Sola Bree, Luna Claire, Luna gobernanta Pope, Sola Seth…_

Entre más lo pensaba Bella, más se daba cuenta que nunca había escuchado una sola vez el título de Demetri. Tiene sentido que el guardia que protege a la princesa no diera a conocer su debilidad en público, y el beneficio de ello es evidente en ese instante. Su elemento de sorpresa le había sido arrebatado, y ahora Bella tiene que combatir contra el hombre con años de entrenamiento letal.

"Si piensas que esta guerra es una separación entre hijos del Sol e hijos de la Luna, estás muy equivocada," se ríe sombríamente, "Es una batalla de poder. Elegí el lado de Aro porque es más poderoso. Y tú, muchachita, estás impotente-,"

" _Ce par si calme peo brucio_ ," Bella interrumpe sus palabras al girar su ala y darle un poderoso golpe en el rostro. Tomado por sorpresa, Demetri se tambalea hacia atrás, agarrando su ojo con una mano, mientras desenfunda su espada con la otra. Mientras tanto, la daga sigue incrustada en su hombro.

Aquí empieza la más complicada danza con la que Bella se ha topado. Es una serie de pasos rápidos y plegar miembros a fin de evitar las amplias curvas de la espada de Demetri. Aunque Bella puede admitir que se siente un poco indefensa sin sus habilidades, este es el tipo de batalla para el que Lucy la había estado preparando. Ella no tiene la ventaja en fuerza, pero puede moverse con más agilidad que Demetri. Además, si puede desconcertarlo, puede intentar otro golpe fatal.

De una forma de la que Lucy y Tyler estarían horrorizados, Bella empieza a lanzar cualquier objeto que sus dedos puedan alcanzar al moverse por la habitación. Primero, es la botella de perfume de lavanda, luego un cepillo, seguido por un par de zapatillas. Demetri es capaz de desviar cada uno de los objetos con su espada, pero Bella continúa lanzándolos en su dirección. Finalmente, llega a su destino previsto y toma el grueso perchero junto a las cortinas para vestirse. Usando las dos manos, y lanzando un golpe con toda la fuerza que puede reunir, lo blande hacia Demetri, que como era de esperarse lanza su espada en defensa. Para el regocijo de Bella, en vez de cortar la gruesa madera, la espada se queda atorada en el perchero. Antes de que él pueda reaccionar, ella tuerce la madera para robarle la espada a Demetri, y luego arremete contra él.

Solo es capaz de remover la daga de su hombro antes de que él la arroje lejos como una simple muñeca de trapo. Se encuentra con el muro de piedra en una dolorosa colisión, el contacto no la incapacita, pero sin duda la desorienta. No es de ayuda que cuando intenta ponerse de pie, el piso comienza a sacudirse otra vez con violentos temblores.

"¿Sientes eso?" Demetri grita. "En una hora este castillo será ruinas a tus pies, y todo será gracias a ti-,"

Un sonido con el que Bella se está familiarizando demasiado lo interrumpe. Es el revelador chasquido y golpe de una hoja cortando a través de hueso y carne. Sin aliento, Demetri da un grito ahogado al bajar la vista para ver su espada sobresaliendo de su pecho. De pie detrás de él está Charlotte, sus ojos amplios y frenéticos. Él cae de rodillas, sus manos envolviendo el acero que se ha vuelto uno solo con su cuerpo, su respiración irregular al luchar por aire. Una vistazo a la mirada de Charlotte le dice a Bella todo lo que tiene que saber. Despeja su mente al caminar a zancadas hacia el cuerpo arrodillado de Demetri, y luego clava su daga donde está su insignia de la luna.

Su vida lo deja en seguida.

"Yo… Yo maté-,"

" _Yo_ lo maté," Bella le dice con firmeza, pero usa su mano para alejarla del cuerpo de su anterior guardia. "Tenemos que ponerte a salvo."

Lleva a Charlotte hacia la ventana y se transforma una vez más. Los eventos por fin parecen abrumarla, la princesa se aleja en desafío. Bella quiere reconfortarla, pero la vibración de las paredes del castillo le recuerda que no tienen tiempo.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Charlotte pregunta; suena como una pregunta y una acusación al mismo tiempo para los oídos de Bella.

"Me conoces," Bella le asegura, "Y es mi deber protegerte. Antes dijiste que confiabas en mí, y todavía puedes confiar en mí. Responderé todas tus preguntas a su tiempo, pero por ahora, tengo que ponerte a salvo."

"No voy a ir a ninguna parte contigo," Charlotte objeta.

El tiempo para sutilezas ha pasado. Si Bella tiene que elegir entre calmar a Charlotte o que viva, entonces siempre elegirá la segunda. Esa es la razón, aunque sabe que la princesa va a resistirse, por la que tira de la muchachita hacia sus brazos antes de maniobrar a ambas fuera de la ventana.

No puede culpar a Charlotte por gritar; ciertamente, no es el más suave de los despegues. Bella había arrojado sus cuerpos torpemente desde el alféizar, y se habían necesitado unos segundos para enderezarlas durante su caída. Sin embargo, una vez que ascienden, las protestas de Charlotte continúan. De modo que Bella hace lo único en lo que puede pensar… pone su mano en la boca de Charlotte.

 _Si sobrevivimos a esto, Charlotte muy bien podría cortarme la cabeza_ , Bella se sobrecoge en su interior.

Para cuando llegan a su destino, Charlotte está totalmente furiosa. Si no fuera por el firme agarre de Bella en su brazo, está segura que la muchacha se habría internado en el bosque a su alrededor.

"¡Suéltame en este instante!" Charlotte demanda.

"No hasta que me prometas que te quedarás aquí," Bella la condiciona.

"Me trajiste en medio de la nada," bufa, "¿A dónde iría?"

Viendo que Charlotte está diciendo la verdad, Bella la libera de su agarre y trata de respirar para calmarse. No tiene tiempo para negociar con una fierecilla de quince años.

"Estoy tratando de protegerte," Bella le recuerda.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Charlotte pregunta otra vez, sonando cada vez más angustiada, "¿Quién está atacando el castillo? ¿Por qué trató de matarme Demetri?"

"Todo eso lo responderé cuando regrese," Bella le asegura.

"¿Me vas a dejar aquí?" Charlotte dice con un chillido, "¿En medio del maldito bosque?"

Bella agita una mano para revelar la escotilla _lunella_ , y tira de una atónita Charlotte detrás de ella. Una vez que llegan al área donde se llevan a cabo las reuniones, dirige a la princesa a que se siente en el suelo al fondo de la habitación.

"Por favor, llévame contigo," Charlotte le suplica, "No puedes dejarme aquí sola."

"Me temo que no puedo," Bella se disculpa, "Hay demasiado peligro en el castillo, y no puedo luchar mientras cuido de ti."

"¿Qué pasa si alguien viene aquí?" Charlotte lloriquea.

"Solo las personas que son _lunellas_ pueden entrar aquí. Son los que pelean por lo bueno, y son gente en la que puedes confiar," Bella le asegura. Luego estira su mano hacia su funda y saca la daga de sus confines, "Dejaré esto contigo así como a Lua. Atacará a quién sea que no debería estar cerca de ti."

Correspondientemente, Lua entra volando a la habitación, al no haber estado muy lejos. Se transforma en su forma de gato y se sitúa protectoramente a los pies de la princesa. Bella puede ver que Charlotte está todavía ansiosa, pero la presencia de su pantera le da algo de confort.

Bella está por irse cuando unos brazos esbeltos la rodean. Se sorprende de sentir el fuerte agarre de Charlotte, sobre todo después de la impactante revelación de su cambio de identidad. Pero por la forma en que Charlotte tiembla en el abrazo de Bella, sabe que la muchachita solo trata de aferrarse a cualquier indicio de familiaridad en su mundo que cambia velozmente.

"Prométeme que volverás," susurra.

Bella sabe que no es una promesa que pueda hacer, pero de todos modos la hace, "Lo prometo."

 **~paloma~**

Al parecer Demetri no había tenido que morir para llegar al inframundo, ya que el infierno había encontrado su camino a la tierra. Cuando Bella regresa al castillo, lo primero que nota es el colapso gradual del ala norte. Pedazo a pedazo caen las piedras de los cimientos de la fortaleza, el suelo gimiendo al hacerse pedazos poco a poco. La destrucción se propaga desde las habitaciones cerca del jardín de Charlotte y avanza lentamente hacia el salón de baile. De vez en cuando, baja en picada sacar a un civil de una grieta que se hace más profunda, pero ve a muchos que ya han sucumbido a sus heridas. Ni siquiera tiene que volar a través de la puerta para entrar al salón de baile. El enorme agujero en el techo es el punto más accesible.

La vista que presencia cuando aterriza es irreal. Es un campo de batalla—hombres y mujeres vestidos con atuendos formales combatiendo hasta la muerte. El suelo brilla con la sangre derramada y gritos de angustia atraviesan el aire frecuentemente. Sirvientes que nunca han peleado un día en sus vidas utilizan sus habilidades para enfrentar golpes fatales mientras guardias que habían sido entrenados para triunfar en el caos están a merced de la caída de escombros. Los únicos que reconocía eran los guardias que rodeaban al rey y la reina, incapaces escoltarlos fuera del edificio que se derrumba, pero perdiendo lentamente frente al número de atacantes. Dos preguntas están en la mente de Bella: ¿cómo pudieron invadir el castillo tantos enemigos? Y además, ¿cuál es la causa de que el castillo se derrumbe bajo los pies de Bella?

Recibe su respuesta a la última pregunta cuando oye una risa regocijada. Sentada encima del trono de la reina está la señora Pope, llevando a cabo la destrucción del castillo. Tan pronto como agita su mano, ocurre otro temblor, desestabilizando aún más los cimientos. Frente a ella está un joven que parece tener la habilidad de un escudo, ya que él y la señora Pope están resguardados detrás de lo que parece ser una burbuja impenetrable.

Bella está por dirigirse hacia el rey y la reina cuando un destello a su derecha capta su atención. Ahí, luchando con un hombre que puede alargar sus extremidades está Edward. Ella se queda sin aliento al verlo arrojar una bola de fuego tras otra en dirección del hombre con una determinación incansable. Sale abruptamente de su ensoñación solo cuando empiezan a llover ladrillo del techo.

"¡No!" Grita, estirando sus brazos como si fuera a atrapar las ofensivas piedras.

Las detiene con su mente, dejándolas suspendidas en el aire encima de Edward. Él la mira, una expresión de _shock_ y confusión clara en su rostro. Sin duda, debe estar desconcertado porque su voz no encaja con la Bella con la que está familiarizado. Desafortunadamente, su distracción lo deja vulnerable a su atacante, que aprovecha la oportunidad para atacar. Pero antes de que el agresor pueda siquiera tocar un cabello de la cabeza de Edward, Bella libera el montón de ladrillos sobre su incauta persona. Inconsciente, yace inmóvil debajo de la pila de escombros.

"¿Bella?" Edward dice con voz ahogada, al dirigirse hacia ella, "¿Q-Qué…"

"Ahora no es el momento," ladra ella, "Voy a sacar a tus padres volando de aquí pero tienes que detener a la señora Pope antes de que destruya Isla Cullen."

Sin esperar su respuesta, emprende el vuelo, zigzagueando a través de la lluvia de rocas. Está planeando la forma de descender sin ser atacada por la guardia de Felix y Heidi cuando ve a Tyler luchando entre el gentío.

"Entrante," dice en voz alta, antes de bajar sobre la cabeza de él.

El rey y la reina se pegan más al muro contra el que han sido acorralados cuando Bella desciende frente a ellos.

"Sus majestades," saluda rápidamente, "Si me lo permiten, puedo llevarlos a un lugar seguro."

"¿Quién eres tú?" Felix empieza a decir.

"¿Bella?" Heidi dice con alivio entre su aliento, "¿Dónde están Charlotte y Edward?"

"Edward está luchando," le dijo, "Pero Charlotte está lejos de aquí. Está a salvo. Puedo llevarlos con ella si-,"

"Mi lugar es con mi gente," dice Felix con firmeza, "No me iré hasta que sepa que aquellos que luchan por mí han escapado."

"Pero, su majestad," Bella comienza a objetar.

" _Ni ronero_ ," él la detiene con finalidad, "Pon a salvo a la reina y a Edward."

"Si crees que voy a abandonarte eres un tonto," Heidi afirma, "Estoy a tu lado hasta que la muerte nos separe."

Bella sabe en el momento que la reina dice eso que no hay forma de que cambie de opinión. Le duele el corazón al pensar en ellos pereciendo aquí, pero se niegan a abandonar a su gente, incluso si significa morir con ellos. Otro duro temblor provoca que caigan a sus pies, y la reina da un grito ahogado cuando Bella desvía una roca de caer sobre sus cabezas.

"Debes irte," Heidi la apresura. "Llévate a Edward y a Charlotte, y deja la Isla Cullen."

"Su alteza, por favor venga conmigo," Bella suplica en un último intento. "Usted es su madre. La necesitan. ¡No pueden perder a su padre y a su madre!"

"¿Recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste?" Heidi pregunta con su voz gruesa por la emoción, "Me juraste que los protegerías."

Bella asiente, "Con mi vida."

"Entonces vete, Bella," Heidi le ruega, "Salva a los herederos del trono. Salva a mis hijos."

Bella confiere una última reverencia al rey y la reina antes de salir volando del círculo una vez más. Contiene las lágrimas al dirigirse a dónde Edward está bombardeando al escudo con flamas brillantes. Puede ver que el escudo empieza a flaquear bajo el calor persistente, pero no lo bastante rápido. Sintiendo que su momento se acerca, la señora Pope desata otra oleada de temblores. El sonido del castillo derrumbándose es atronador. Bella no puede imaginar que quede mucho más de esta habitación. Puede que salvar el castillo ya no sea una opción, pero si Bella y Edward pueden detener a la señora Pope, entonces tal vez más personas puedan escapar con sus vidas intactas. Si tan solo hubiera una forma de amplificar el fuego de Edward…

Los eventos de ese día más temprano regresan violentamente a la consciencia de Bella. Aunque casi parece ser otro día totalmente, no hay forma de que pueda olvidar la agonía que había sentido al lastimar a Edward. Sin embargo, con ese error llegó una bendición inesperada. Sí, Bella había dejado inconsciente a Edward y había sido encarcelada… pero también había adquirido su habilidad. De nuevo determinada, Bella se concentra en convocar el don de Edward. Puede sentir su piel calentarse con el poder hasta que repentinamente, sus manos se envuelven en llamas. Luego vuelve sus palmas hacia el escudo y libera una potente ráfaga de fuego.

Toman totalmente por sorpresa al escudo, desprevenido por el repentino asalto. Su escudo se rompe de inmediato, dejándolo a él y a la señora Pope expuestos a los elementos. Al darse cuenta que su protección se ha ido, la señora Pope cierra los ojos y convoca los peores temblores que puede conjurar. El suelo se sacude con su determinación, una grieta abriéndose en medio del salón.

"Sabía que eras una alimaña," la señora Pope le grita a Bella, "¡Pequeña puta hija del Sol!"

Sin querer escuchar otra palabra de la maligna mujer, Bella vuela hacia ella y la levanta de su asiento en el trono de la reina por el cuello. La señora Pope resuella cuando los dedos de Bella aprietan, cortando lentamente su suministro de aire.

"No vas a matarme," la señora Pope dice sofocada, "Eres muy débil."

"En eso te equivocas," Bella la corrige, la ira fluyendo por sus venas. Y aunque se deshace rápidamente del poder de Edward, drena la energía de la señora Pope deliberadamente lento. La señora Pope da un grito ahogado con el dolor agonizante de su vida siendo extraída gradualmente de su cuerpo, el naranja reluciendo en sus ojos como la sangre derramada de inocentes que baña el piso del salón de baile.

El alcance de la ira de Bella no se parece a nada que haya sentido antes. La sensación es terriblemente intensa; una furia más atronadora que la arquitectura colapsándose en torno a ella. La siente bombear desde su pecho hasta las puntas de sus dedos, filtrándose a través de su piel hasta que puede verla. Es de un ocre oscuro; un líquido espeso y viscoso que se mueve lentamente por la piel de la señora Pope, chupando la vida al propagarse. Y cuando Bella puede ver que se acerca su final pero todavía está consciente, se asegura que lo último que vea la señora Pope sean sus ojos—negros, furiosos, y llenos de maldad. Con eso, deja caer el cuerpo sin vida de la señora Pope a los pies del trono. De inmediato la sensación venenosa la abandona, pero quedan sus sombríos efectos.

Una vez que se da la vuelta, se da cuenta cuánto tiempo habían retrasado su partida del castillo. El salón a su alrededor se sacude violentamente cuando el techo cae de lleno, ladrillo tras ladrillo. Se les ha acabado el tiempo. El castillo ya no se derrumba poco a poco—el desplome total ha comenzado. Ni siquiera se molesta en advertirle a Edward cuando se lanza por el aire y lo recoge en sus brazos. Él grita cuando se eleva, forzando sus alas para que puedan pasar a través de la lluvia de escombros, y luego finalmente hacia el aire nocturno.

"¡Mis padres!" Edward grita, "¡Tengo que regresar por ellos! ¡Detente!"

"No puedo," Bella dice, su voz quebrándose por la emoción.

"Bájame," él forcejea en sus brazos, "No podemos dejarlos. ¡No puedo dejarlos, Bella, por favor, llévame de vuelta con ellos!"

"Lo siento," susurra, apenas capaz de hablar dado sus inminentes lágrimas. Todo lo que puede hacer es sujetarlo con tanta fuerza como puede, y cumplir con los deseos de su madre.

Aterrizan casi de golpe debido al desafío persistente de Edward y la falta de costumbre de Bella al cargar personas durante el vuelo. En seguida se aleja de ella, y aunque lo esperaba, su pecho todavía duele por la punzada de decepción.

"¿Cómo pudiste dejarlos?" Le grita.

"Se negaron a irse," responde, "Pero tenía que cumplir la promesa que le hice a tu madre, juré por mi vida protegerte, y he cumplido con mi palabra. He cumplido con mi deber."

"¿Tu deber? ¿Cuál es tu deber? ¡Desde luego no era ser mi amiga!" Edward grita.

Bella ignora su dolorosa burla, "Mi deber como un guardián."

"¿Un guardián?" Edward grazna, "¿Me despojaste de mis padres porque crees ser un protector mítico de los reinos?"

"No es mítico," Bella objeta, "No lo creía al principio, pero es verdad, y no soy la única."

"¿Ah, sí?" Edward se echa a reír, sin un indicio de humor presente en el sonido, "Pruébalo entonces."

"Tu insignia," Bella señala, "Significa que eres un guardián."

"¿Yo?" Edward se burla, "Si mi insignia es tu prueba significa que la mitad de la población somos guardianes."

"¿Qué?" Ahora Bella está confundida, "No tienes que mentirme, está bien. Yo también la tengo. Está en el centro de nuestra espalda porque somos elegidos."

"No tengo idea de qué estás hablando, Bella," Edward discute al mismo tiempo que se da la vuelta para que su espalda esté hacia ella. Con un movimiento rápido, quita la camisa de su torso y descubre su piel para ella. "Mi insignia está en mi hombro derecho, como debe ser."

Y mientras que, en cualquier otra ocasión, Bella estaría distraída por la amplia extensión de la piel de Edward desnuda frente a ella, esta vez no es el caso. Está demasiado impactada por el hecho de que Edward está, de hecho, diciendo la verdad; su insignia de la luna está en el tonificado músculo de su hombro derecho.

Esto solo puede significar una cosa:

Edward no es el guardián.

* * *

 _ **Terminología**_

 _ **Ce par si calme peo brucio**_ _– Aquellos que hablan acaloradamente se queman ellos mismos. Proverbio culleniano_

Recurso: 1. Wikipedia

* * *

 _ **Recuerden por favor que yo no soy la autora, solo traduzco, así que, guárdense los tomates y demás productos alimenticios que planeen lanzarme después de eso. En fin, pues sí, Edward no es el guardián. ¿Quién será entonces? Y lamentablemente, la guerra ya se ha cobrado muchas vidas en cullenia incluyendo al rey y la reina. Edward, Alec y Charlotte ahora son huérfanos. ¿Será que Edward perdone a Bella? ¿Ustedes qué creen? ¿Y qué les pareció el final de Demetri y la señora Pope? Inadvertidamente Bella le dio un aliado poderoso a Demetri, pero al menos pudo terminar con ella. ¿Qué creen que pase ahora? Como siempre estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews, y recuerden, de ustedes depende que la publicación del próximo sea más pronta.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Nayely, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, nnuma76, calvialexa, ari, Antonia, 1999, Shikara65, Srher Evans, Heart on winter, Sully YM, annel-edward, Techu, carolaaproboste.v, Pili, injoa, kaja0507, lagie, Adriu, Gabriela Cullen, bbluelilas, Torposoplo12, Cary, lizdayanna, EmmaBe, rjnavajas, Sarai, Manligrez, LicetSalvatore, Yoliki, jovipattinson, anmaray, tulgarita, lucila cullen grey, DenniChavez, erizo ikki, Ericastelo, myaenriquez02, Mafer, VeroPB97, Maribel, Tata XOXO, glow0718, Pam Malfoy Black y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_

 _ **PD. Solo quiero avisarles a los lectores de esta historia, que está nominada para 'Mejor Protagonista y Traducción' en el grupo FFAD (Fanfiction Addiction) en Facebook, si están el grupo pueden votar por ella, así como por Follow The Sun otra traducción mía y Fire and Ice.**_


	20. Cisne: Capítulo XX

**Por si lo olvidaron, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de Christie Hart, yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo, gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

 **PARTE III: CISNE**

 **Capítulo 20**

Por extraño que parezca, el momento que Bella dejó de verse a sí misma como una niña no fue cuando le quitaron a su madre, sino poco tiempo después. Fue cuando Esme había sido asesinada, y Aro ya había empezado a alejarse de su hija. Sulpicia aprovechó el que Bella perdiera el favor de su padre y comenzó a asignar a la niña de ocho años extrañas y extenuantes tareas. Algunas incluían limpiar algunas habitaciones del castillo, pero en su mayor parte, Bella servía como el lacayo personal de Sulpicia. Sin importar las horas de la noche, Sulpicia llamaba a Bella, gritándole desde el otro lado del pasillo que separaba sus habitaciones. Jane siempre compartía con ella una mirada de simpatía cada vez que Bella entraba en sus aposentos, pero poco podía hacer para detener la crueldad de su madre.

Sin embargo, no fueron esas ocasiones las que despojaron a Bella de su juventud. Sucedió una noche en un momento tan veloz y horrendo que Bella casi no se cree que haya sucedido. Siempre que recordaba ese momento, experimentaba una desconexión entre sí misma y la pequeña que había cambiado su vida para siempre con una sola acción.

 _Los pasillos poco iluminados del castillo Volturi olían a humedad cuando Bella caminaba de vuelta hacia la habitación de Sulpicia y Jane. La taza de té repiqueteaba en su mano, su cuerpo vibrando por el miedo. Racionalmente, sabía que los monstruos no eran reales—su padre se lo había dicho muchas veces. Pero Isa también sabía que podías encontrarte otras cosas malas en la oscuridad; como asesinos, ladrones, o que tu madre muriera. Para ella, esas cosas eran peor que los monstruos. Se centró en las velas para ayudarla a guiarse por la sinuosa y estrecha escalera. Estaba por dar la vuelta a una esquina cuando se encontró con uno de los guardias del castillo._

 _Era el mismo guardia con cabello verde que se había llevado a su madre hace casi un año. Después de haber visto a ese guardia (y al otro de cabello rubio) sacar a Esme del castillo, no podía verlos sin que le hirviera la sangre por la ira. Afortunadamente, el guardia rubio se había ido poco después del asesinato de la reina, por lo que Isa solo tenía que encarar a este guardia periódicamente. Era cierto que, no sabía mucho sobre él. Solo sabía que había estado al servicio de su padre por unos cuantos años y podía cambiar de forma para verse con un rostro alterno. Por lo que Isa sabía, podría ser una persona amigable. Sin embargo, eso no era de importancia para ella. A sus ojos, siempre sería el hombre que sacó rastras el cuerpo sin vida de su madre de la habitación._

" _Sir William," Isa lo saludó, su voz temblorosa por los nervios, "Me asustó."_

" _Estoy igual de sorprendido de encontrarla aquí sola, princesa," respondió él._

" _La señora Sulpicia solicitó té," le informó, "Si me disculpa-,"_

" _Sulpicia debería saber que no debe dejarla sola en estos pasillos," William empezó a decir, "Sobre todo vestida como lo está."_

 _Isa bajó la vista hacia su camisón, desconcertada sobre por qué Sir William señalaría algo así. Dejando a un lado la confusión, no le gustó la forma en que sus ojos permanecieron en ella y quería desesperadamente regresar a su cama. Hizo un movimiento para pasar junto a él, pero la estrecha escalera y su posición en el escalón más bajo lo hicieron imposible._

" _Le ordeno que se mueva en este instante," Isa ordenó. No hacía demandas a menudo como princesa, pero este momento sin duda lo requería._

" _Grandes palabras para una niña tan pequeña," William dijo riéndose, extendiendo su mano y tocando las puntas plateadas de cabello que estaba en su cuello._

 _Isa dio un paso hacia atrás, esperando poner algo de espacio entre ellos, pero William avanzó un paso para cerrar la distancia._

" _¡Si da un paso más hacia mí, le diré a mi padre!" Le advirtió._

" _¿Crees que el rey se preocupa por ti? Ordenó que tu madre fuera asesinada," William le recordó, provocando que una punzada de aflicción emergiera en la mente de Isa, "Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que me ordene que me deshaga también de ti. Por qué no disfrutar de tu presencia mientras sigas aquí."_

 _Una vez más estiró otra mano determinada, envolviendo sus fuertes dedos alrededor de la cintura de Isa. Ella no grita por ayuda. Cree las palabras de William de que a nadie le preocupa lo que le suceda. Si a Sulpicia le importara, nunca hubiera enviando a Isa en la noche. Si a Aro le preocupara, hubiese evitado que Sulpicia degradara a su hija. Y Jane. La dulce Jane estaba tan controlada por su madre que no podría ayudar a Isa._

 _Eso no quería decir que a Isa no la sacudiera el miedo. El miedo que sentía era tan potente que su cuerpo parecía estar abrumado por él. Instintivamente, dejó caer la porcelana en sus manos, y frenéticamente empujó las manos de él. En el momento que su piel tocó la de él, una oleada de energía pasó entre ellos. Una telaraña naranja se apoderó de la piel de él, esparciéndose desde el punto de contacto, hasta la línea de su cabello. Dio un grito ahogado por el dolor al mismo tiempo que sus iris se volvieron de un pútrido color naranja._

 _Horrorizada por lo que estaba pasando, Isa se apartó. Fue demasiado tarde. Otro guardia bajó corriendo los escalones detrás de ella, su voz hostil al hablarle en voz alta._

" _¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, niña del demonio?" La acusó, agarrándola por la muñeca._

 _Su deceso fue más veloz. En cuestión de segundos, cayó al suelo, rodándose por las escaleras hasta que Isa pudo escuchar su cuerpo chocar mortalmente con el último escalón. No tuvo que ir tras él para saber que no sobrevivió a su cargado tacto o la caída._

 _Se volvió otra vez hacia el guardia que cayó a sus pies cuyos ojos habían vuelto a su estado original pero estaban sin vida. En ese momento, sus emociones la dejaron. Sintió como si su alma saliera de su cuerpo para dejar un cascarón vacío e insensible. No podía sentir nada. Lo único que podía registrar era este pensamiento:_

Nadie puede saberlo.

 _Más rápidamente de lo que debió haber sido posible para alguien de su edad, comprendió lo que tenía que hacer._

 _Agarró el candelabro montado a la pared y lo sacó de su soporte._

 _Sacó la vela de su pico y colocó la luz en el escalón encima de ella._

 _Volvió su atención a William._

 _Estaba desplomado en los escalones; su rostro inclinado con la boca abierta. Por un momento, Isa se quedó embelesada por la forma en que la saliva que se acumuló brillaba con la titilante flama de la vela._

 _Se acercó a su lado._

 _Invirtió el candelabro, con la punta hacia abajo._

 _Levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza._

 _De hecho, el candelabro estaba bastante pesado. Su hierro negro y liso se sentía grueso en su fuerte agarre. Su madre siempre le había dicho que nunca los tocara, ya que podían caerse y golpearla. Eran peligrosos. Pero Esme no estaba ahí para regañarla ahora._

 _Cerró sus ojos._

 _Apuñaló con el pico su hombro izquierdo._

 _Gritó._

Aro la había encontrado después de eso. Después de su primer grito hubo varios más, llenos con sus recurrentes emociones de miedo y angustia. Había estado tan inconsolable que necesito un sedante para calmarse, y cuando despertó, estaba en su jaula. Aro solo le había dicho que era por su seguridad y la de los que estaban en el castillo. Había matado a dos hombres y por lo tanto, era muy peligrosa para deambular libremente por los pasillos.

Tuvo lo que pareció un tiempo interminable después de eso para pensar en lo que había hecho. Estar atrapada en una jaula significó que se vería forzada a estar sola con sus pensamientos, con nada que la distrajera de la realidad. Había pasado por incontables etapas de procesamiento; _shock_ , aflicción, ira, repulsión. Por meses, se rehusó a mirarse en el espejo porque se sentía asqueada de su propia apariencia. Los primeros meses de su encarcelamiento, había despertado casi cada noche con la garganta irritada por gritar. La única cosa, o persona, que la había mantenido cuerda todo ese tiempo fue Jane.

Jane sabía que Bella había matado a los guardias en defensa propia. Le dijo a Bella innumerables ocasiones que no era su culpa lo que había pasado, y que si estuviera en la misma posición, hubiese reaccionado de forma similar. Día tras días, cuando le era permitido, Jane visitaba su jaula, trayendo consigo libros de historias para ayudar a Bella con los cuentos. Su hermana había sido su salvadora en un tiempo que sintió que se ahogaba.

¿Por qué pensar en eso ahora, cuando el mundo a su alrededor se colapsaba? Porque, cuando Bella se dio cuenta que Edward no era el otro guardián, sintió que una gran parte de su esperanza escapaba de ella. Alguna parte de ella siempre había creído que cuando le revelara la identidad del guardián, él despertaría con conocimiento y sabría qué hacer para ayudarla. Había creído, que con Edward como guardián, finalmente tendría un compañero que compartiera su responsabilidad. En vez de eso, estaba con el hombre que ama furioso a unos metros de distancia de ella, y sin señales de ayuda a la vista. Esa simple idea es suficiente para hacer que Bella quiera darse por vencida, pero no lo hace porque, a pesar del caos que la rodea, está segura de una cosa.

Ha sobrevivido a cosas peores.

"Sin embargo…" Edward empieza a decir, su titubeo evidente, "Alec sí."

"¿Alec sí qué?" Bella pregunta con su voz no más fuerte que un susurro, completamente desmoralizada por la anterior revelación.

"Alec tiene la insignia del guardián," aclara, "Al menos, creo que la tiene. Recuerdo que cuando éramos más jóvenes él tenía marcas extrañas en su espalda, pero mis padres me dijeron que era un salpullido. Ya que también tenía una insignia de la luna, no lo cuestioné. Pero ahora que lo pienso nunca lo vi sin camisa después de eso."

"Entonces, ¿tus padres creían en los guardianes?" Bella insistió, queriendo saber tanto como pudiera, "¿Por qué lo ocultaron de ti?"

"He respondido suficientes de tus preguntas," Edward se niega a responder, "Ordeno que me lleves con mi hermana."

La hostilidad de su tono no deja lugar para argumentos. Bella asiente y empieza a conducirlo por el bosque hacia la piedra _uo ara_. El tenso silencio en torno a ella obliga a Bella a buscar refugio en la vista a su alrededor. Encuentra poco confort en ella. Pensaría que la luz azul del _Cialori_ filtrándose suavemente a través del follaje de los árboles es hermosa si no fuera un marcador de la destrucción que ese día había traído. El castillo Cullen, el lugar que había llegado a considerar un hogar ahora no es nada más que ruinas, con su rey y reina enterrados bajo los escombros. Lo peor de todo, es que no puede quedarse a llorar la pérdida. Debe cumplir con su deber como guardián, el deseo de una madre a punto de morir, y proteger a los herederos Cullen.

Un par de minutos más tarde, Bella agita su mano para develar la escotilla _lunella_. Si Edward está sorprendido, no lo revela. Simplemente la sigue por la base hasta que llegan al área donde Charlotte se oculta. Lo primero que Bella nota es a Lua posicionada en la entrada de la cueva, preparada para atacar de ser necesario. Bella rasca cariñosamente detrás de las orejas del felino antes de aventurarse más en la habitación. Una vez que se acerca a la esquina del fondo, se inclina hacia el frente para encontrar a Charlotte hecha un ovillo en el suelo, sosteniendo la daga frente a ella.

"¡Bella!" Charlotte grita, arrojándose a los brazos de su doncella. Bella devuelve el abrazo con fuerza. Encontrando consuelo a pesar de la falta de familiaridad del abrazo de Charlotte.

"No podemos quedarnos aquí por más tiempo," Bella sacude su cabeza, separándose para encontrar una pluma y un trozo de papel. Encuentra uno en los pocos baúles dentro de la cueva y escribe una nota improvisada para Claire y Bree.

Eso, si todavía están con vida.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Charlotte pregunta.

"Ella a ningún lado," Edward la corrige. "Charlotte y yo nos vamos y será mejor que tú no nos sigas."

"No creo que me hayas entendido antes," Bella se vuelve hacia él, "Hice la promesa de proteger a tu familia."

"Y yo creo que _me_ malinterpretaste," Edward la desafía, dando un paso hacia ella con la ira ardiendo en sus ojos. Nunca había estado en la parte receptora de su furia, y aunque definitivamente es una sensación desagradable, él no la asusta. "No repetiré mi error de confiar en ti. No vamos a seguirte."

"El que ustedes dos escapen sin un refuerzo será imposible," Bella le dice.

"No necesito tu ayuda," él objeta.

"Tienes una legión de adversarios buscándote para matarte," Bella señala, "¿De verdad crees que puedes vencerlos tú solo?"

"Prefiero averiguarlo a pasar otro momento en tu presencia," escupe.

Sus palabras la golpean con más fuerza que cualquier golpe que Demetri le había dado. Abre su boca para hablar… una… dos veces. Su garganta está en carne viva por llorar y los gritos de antes, y se irrita tanto una vez que las lágrimas amenazan de nuevo. Bella sabía que Edward estaría enfurecido una vez que la verdad saliera a la luz. De hecho, sabía que muy probablemente lo perdería por completo como un amigo una vez que descubriera el alcance de sus mentiras. Pero una parte de ella se había guardado la esperanza de que viera la sinceridad de su interés por él y su familia. Ahora, al verlo, duda que alguna vez sea más que una mentirosa a sus ojos.

"No tienes que confiar en mí," al fin habla Bella, recuperando su voz al reprimir el punzante dolor de los comentarios hirientes de Edward, "Pero no voy a permitir que tu odio se interponga en mi camino a completar mi misión."

"Te ordeno que te quedes," Edward ladra, sus manos cerradas en puños.

"Y yo, _Isabelle Marie Volturi_ , me rehúso," Bella responde, enunciando cada palabra.

Los ojos de él se abren, "¿No cesarán tus mentiras? La princesa Isabelle fue ejecutada hace varios meses."

"Sí, de alguna forma ella ya no existe," Bella concuerda, "Cuando me arrojaron al _Pylae_ , la ingenua muchacha enjaulada que era, murió. Y luego resurgí con el férreo propósito de protegerlos contra mi padre. Dejando eso a un lado, seguramente puedes hacer las conexiones. Mi color de cabello, los iris negros, mi estructura facial en general son a su imagen."

"Es obvio que cambias de forma, eso no tiene peso para mí," Edward argumenta.

"¿Qué hay del hecho de que me presenté en tu castillo solo un mes después de la desaparición de Isabelle?" Bella continúa.

La dura determinación de Edward se derrumba notablemente cuando ella dice eso. "Coincidencia en el tiempo," refuta débilmente.

"¿Y esto?" Bella saca el anillo para sellar del bolsillo de su falda y lo arroja sobre la mesa. El sonido del metal y la joya contra la superficie de madera es casi demasiado fuerte en el silencio. "¿Es esto una coincidencia?"

Edward se queda callado, sus ojos verdes carentes de la calidez que por lo general poseen cuando la mira. Se ve traicionado, indignado, sorprendido, y más penosamente… perdido.

Finalmente, susurra, "No creo que alguna vez te haya conocido."

Bella toma una respiración profunda y tranquilizadora para aliviar el sofocante dolor en su pecho. Puede sentir sus lágrimas por la aflicción y el desaliento, acumulándose detrás de sus ojos, pero no tiene tiempo para derramarlas. No va a permitir que perder la amistad de Edward sea en vano—tiene que salvarlo.

"Puedes odiarme," le dice en voz baja, "pero no puedes dejarme."

"No te seguiré," Edward insiste.

"Entonces, yo te seguiré," dice con un suspiro de frustración, "Iremos a dónde sea que quieras ir, pero no puedo dejarlos desprotegidos. Tú y yo sabemos que solos, no tienen oportunidad contra un ataque."

"Dos son difícilmente un ejército," señala él.

"Pero es doble protección para Charlotte," Bella racionaliza, sabiendo que Edward haría lo que fuera para salvar a su hermana.

Puede ver su resignación al momento en que cruza por su rostro, "Haremos las cosas bajo mis términos."

"Muy bien," Bella accede, aun cuando sabe que seguir sus órdenes será más complicado en la práctica. "¿Y a dónde es que vamos?"

"Con la única persona en quién podemos confiar," responde Edward, "Sir Carlisle Masen. Vamos a Lunaria."

 **~cisne~**

Bella había discutido con Edward por otros diez minutos sobre su destino antes de que comprendiera que él no cambiaría de opinión. De modo que se obliga a aceptar que viajarían al hogar de un hombre en el que no podía confiar, aunque su vida depende de ello. Después de arreglar sus diferencias—o al menos de aceptar que las tienen—se van a buscar dos caballos para su viaje. Edward asegura que uno de los establos Cullen está bastante lejos del castillo, por lo que no deberían encontrar personas, y los caballos deberían estar ilesos. El viaje es en silencio, el único sonido en el aire siendo el crujido de las hojas quebradizas bajo sus pies.

Una brisa fría levanta los rizos castaños de los hombros de Bella. Había decidido volver al estado al que Edward y Charlotte están acostumbrados a ver, así como para no abrumarlos con su cambio. Sin embargo, mantiene sus alas extendidas en caso de que tenga que tomar el vuelo rápidamente. Por supuesto, no podría cargar a los dos Cullen, pero haría lo mejor que pudiera para protegerlos, y eso incluía estar preparada.

Una vez que llegan, Edward se acerca sigilosamente al establo con su mano encendida en caso de encontrarse con un intruso. Las muchachas esperan afuera, Bella inspeccionando cuidadosamente el terreno a su alrededor, y mirando hacia el bosque localizado a unos metros de distancia. Ahora están cerca del castillo pero lo bastante lejos que el suelo sacudiéndose no había destruido los establos. Sabe que están cerca, no porque puede ver el palacio, sino por el ruido distante que proviene de él, ya sea el sonido de lucha o pura angustia, no está segura, pero su corazón está agobiado al pensar en cualquiera de los dos.

Lua se mueve incómoda junto a su dueña, sus orejas puntiagudas moviéndose nerviosas al monitorear el lugar. Bella se siente ahora más que nunca conectada a su mascota, y no puede evitar preguntarse por qué. Esa conexión está acompañada por una amplificación general de sus sentidos, evidente en la forma en que está híper consciente de su entorno. Sus ojos se mueven rápidamente de un lado a otro, recorriendo la línea de árboles para captar cualquier movimiento. Cuando uno llama su atención, tanto ella como Lua reaccionan a la alerta.

"¿Qué?" Charlotte pregunta, al darse cuenta del cambio en la posición de Bella.

"Ve adentro con Edward," Bella susurra, ya empezando a caminar a dónde captó el disturbio.

"¿Vas a dejarme otra vez?" Charlotte sisea, "No soy tan frágil como crees-"

"¡ _Suto_!" Bella ordena antes de irse hacia los árboles.

Echa un vistazo rápido para asegurarse que Charlotte esté haciendo lo que se le instruyó y luego vuela hacia la entrada del bosque. Después de descender, solo logra llegar a unos cuantos metros cuando alcanza a ver una figura agachada cerniéndose sobre un cuerpo pequeño. Ve como el extraño registra a la víctima inconsciente, buscando sus pertenencias para robar.

"Te sugiero que te vayas," Bella le advierte al acercarse despacio. El ladrón se asusta con su presencia y da un amenazador paso hacia el frente. Sin embargo, el feroz gruñido de Lua lo hace correr a toda prisa.

Cuando ya se ha ido la amenaza, se dirige hacia la persona que yace en el suelo. A la distancia, parece ser pequeño, pero no hace ninguna conjetura. Es solo cuando está a unos cuantos pasos de distancia que da un grito ahogado en reconocimiento. No solo la víctima es un niño—es un niño que ella conoce.

"Seth," grita, al mismo tiempo que se apresura hacia él. De prisa busca indicios en su cuerpo de daño externo. Lua lame su rostro, persuadiéndolo a despertar, pero sin éxito. En el momento que los dedos de Bella tocan su abdomen se encuentra con sangre tibia. ¿Quién podría haber hecho esto? ¿Quién dejaría morir a un niño de una forma tan cruel? Presiona la palma de su mano en su boca ahogando el sollozo que quiere salir.

"Si crees que puedes ordenarme solo porque supuestamente eres una princesa-," la voz de Charlotte suena de pronto detrás de ella. "¿Es ese el chico mensajero?"

"Está gravemente herido, pero todavía con vida," Bella dice con voz quebrada, presionando la herida con su mano en caso de que se esté derramando sangre fresca. "Tenemos que llevarlo de vuelta al establo y ver si hay algo allí para ayudarlo."

Charlotte asiente mientras le ayuda a colocar a Seth en uno de los brazos de Bella, y luego se acerca al otro. Su vuelo es bajo, pero de alguna forma Bella es capaz de transportar a los tres lo suficientemente cerca a los establos. Desde allí, ella y Charlotte cargan a Seth; sus brazos cuelgan sobre los de Charlotte y sus delgadas pantorrillas están sujetas en las manos de Bella. Un Edward frenético las recibe en la entrada del establo; su reacción inicial es soltar su furia en Bella antes de que alcance a ver quién está en sus brazos.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Se acerca corriendo.

"No sé," Bella responde, y luego le implora, "Ayúdame a meterlo al establo."

"Bella, no podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí," Edward le advierte.

"¿Prefieres que lo dejemos?" Dice con brusquedad, "Porque no sobrevivirá el viaje si no nos ocupamos de su herida."

Edward aprieta su mandíbula, sabiendo que Bella tiene razón. Ella sabe que él nunca permitiría que Seth pereciera por sus heridas—si lo hacía, entonces definitivamente no era el hombre al que había llegado a querer tanto. Edward toma la delantera al interior del pequeño establo y despeja una mesa de trabajo en la que colocar a Seth.

"Vamos a tener que limpiar la herida con agua caliente, y buscar algunos materiales para coser. Luego vamos a necesitar una compresa de tela y algo como un cordel o cuerda para atarla a él. Mientras tanto, levanten la parte baja de su cuerpo de manera que esté ligeramente elevada por encima de su corazón." Charlotte instruye de pronto, la información fluyendo de ella. Le toma a Bella un momento darse cuenta que es el don de Charlotte el que provocó esa expulsión de información, y en este momento está más que agradecida por ello.

El siguiente minuto lo pasan saqueando el establo para conseguir las cosas necesarias. Para la consternación de Bella, son capaces de encontrar todos los materiales excepto la aguja e hilo requeridos para cerrar la herida. Hasta que puedan pensar en una alternativa, ella y Edward trabajan en limpiar la herida que gotea.

"Parece tener unos tres centímetros de profundidad, pero no le dio a ningún órgano vital," Charlotte evalúa, "El flujo de sangre casi se ha detenido, pero tenemos que cerrarla si va a viajar con nosotros."

"No tenemos el equipo para suturar," dice Bella.

"Tampoco tenemos mucho más tiempo," Edward dice con los dientes apretados, "Si de verdad viste a un saqueador, entonces no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que alguien se dirija hacia nosotros."

"¡Bella tiene una daga," Charlotte grita de repente, "Y Edward, tú tienes fuego! Podemos cauterizarla y se lleva menos tiempo que coser."

"¿No despertará por el dolor?" Bella pregunta.

"Es eso o no despertará en lo absoluto," Edward responde enfáticamente.

Dos voces desde afuera del establo se acercan gradualmente, y Edward y Bella intercambian miradas frenéticas al darse cuenta que se les acabó el tiempo. Él se endereza de inmediato; su mano cubierta en llamas mientras se acerca a la puerta del establo. Sin embargo, Bella lo detiene con un tirón a su brazo. Ella trata de ignorar la forma en que se aleja de ella en el momento que su piel hace contacto.

"Seth te necesita," le recuerda y le da su daga. Los ojos de ambos son atraídos por la sangre seca en la hoja. El evidente indicio del veloz giro que han dado sus vidas.

"¿Puedes con los dos?" Pregunta él. A Bella le encantaría tomar su pregunta como una señal de su preocupación por ella, pero sabe que solo se está asegurando de su seguridad y la de Charlotte.

"No me pasarán," Bella le asegura.

Él le da una última mirada antes de regresar a dónde yace Seth. Bella toma una respiración profunda y sale del establo para confrontar a los dos hombres vestidos con armadura culleniana. Es evidente por lo suelto de las placas contra sus cuerpos que no les pertenecen, y ella los identifica en seguida como saqueadores. Se llena de indignación al pensar en ellos despojando de su uniforme a cuerpos sin vida de guardias cullenianos.

"Está invadiendo tierras reales," uno de los hombres le dice con una autoridad poco convincente.

Definitivamente, sin estar de humor para disparates, los despoja a ambos telequinéticamente de sus espadas y blande las armas frente a sus cuellos. Sus manos están suspendidas como un director, lista para coordinar su masacre de ser necesario. La energía vibra en ella, desafiándola a terminar su existencia con solo un veloz giro de sus muñecas, pero una voz dentro de ella la detiene.

"Póngase de rodillas," les ordena.

"Por favor, no nos mates-," el otro hombre comienza a suplicar.

"No pongan a prueba mi paciencia," les advierte.

Con extremidades temblorosas, caen al suelo, con las cabezas inclinadas a merced de Bella. Siguen balbuceando sus súplicas cuando ella levanta las espadas encima de sus cabezas, y luego las baja, usando la empuñadura para dejarlos inconscientes de un golpe. Cuando vuelve a entrar a las casillas, es con dos espadas nuevas.

"¿Quiero saber que sucedió?" Charlotte pregunta al acercarse a Bella.

"No los maté," Bella dice con un bufido, y camina hacia donde yace Seth. "¿Cómo está?"

"Detuvimos el sangrado, y lo vendamos muy bien," Charlotte le informal, "No despertará, pero ahora probablemente es mejor que no esté consciente de lo que está pasando."

"Gracias, Charlie, no podríamos haber hecho esto sin ti," Bella reconoce. Estira su mano para colocarla en el brazo de la princesa pero es bloqueada cuando Edward se interpone entre ellas. Su mirada hostil y presencia inmóvil le envía un claro mensaje.

 _Sin tocar_.

"Es momento de irnos," Edward indica.

Bella le echa un vistazo al saco que sujeta en su puño, "¿Qué llevas?"

"Algo de comida que estaba almacenada aquí," responde, "Y algunos trapos para cambiar los vendajes de Seth. No había mucho, pero toma esto."

Le da un abrigo hecho de algodón ordinario, que pica al tocarlo. A Charlotte le dio uno similar, y ella pasa tímidamente sus brazos por las mangas. Tiene sentido tener alguna protección contra los elementos—el clima solo se volverá más implacable a medida que se aventuren hacia Lunaria.

"Viajaré con Charlotte en mi caballo, y tú llevarás a Seth," Edward planea, "Vamos a tener que montar por un rato, así que prepárate."

"Estoy acostumbrada a soportar condiciones adversas," Bella le aclara.

"Veremos cómo te va," murmura.

Edward prepara los caballos mientras Bella termina sus sacos de provisiones. Después de eso, inventa un soporte hecho de cañamazo de granero para amarrar a Seth a su torso. Atraviesa su pecho diagonalmente y se pliega alrededor de su cintura de manera que quede cómodo en la hamaca, cerca al calor de su cuerpo. Él queda seguro en el soporte solo después que ella monta en su caballo, una cosa musculosa que relincha bajo su toque. Ha pasado más de una década desde que Bella ha montado, pero no le preocupa dirigir su caballo. Igual de confiado con sus habilidades para montar, Edward monta su caballo con gracia y ayuda a Charlotte a subir frente a él.

Entran al frío aire nocturno solo unos minutos después, viajando a un galope constante. En vez de utilizar los caminos de la ciudad, se mantienen en los senderos del bosque con la esperanza de que evitarán cualquier contacto.

Pasan más de una hora cabalgando antes de llegar a los alrededores del muelle. La estampida de ciudadanos aterrorizados intentando dejar la isla es irreal; hombres y mujeres de todas las razas y clases corriendo frenéticamente para abordar cualquier barco disponible, mientras los abrumados miembros de la tripulación tratan de calmar la alborotada multitud. Es una completa locura, y sin embargo, sirve a favor de Bella.

"Los _lunellas_ tienen una embarcación prevista para escapar," Bella les informa, "si podemos encontrar el barco-,"

"La familia real también tiene una embarcación de escape," Edward interrumpe, "la que vamos a usar."

"Tres de sus empleados han atentado contra su vida," Bella le recuerda, "sin mencionar que un ejército de traidores asistió libremente a su baile para crear una masacre. ¿De verdad crees que tu ruta de escape no está comprometida?"

"¿Tengo que confiar en el grupo de militantes que tú consideras leal?" Edward la cuestiona, "Disculpa si soy cauteloso con lo que sea que tú me digas."

"Son la única opción que tienes en este momento," ella afirma, "Tú mismo dijiste que Sir Carlisle es el único en el que puedes confiar, y él no está aquí ahora para darte ayuda. Además, ¿para qué molestarme en sacarte del castillo, solo para permitir que los _lunellas_ te hagan daño? ¡Si te quisiera muerto, no hubiera esperado tanto tiempo para hacerlo!"

"¿Olvidas lo que sucedió este día más temprano?" Edward saca a relucir acaloradamente, "¿No fue ese un atentado contra mi vida?"

"No, esa fue una niña lo bastante tonta como para bajar su guardia para que pudiera ser besada por el hombre al que le tiene un profundo cariño," Bella dice furiosa.

" _Yo_ fui el tonto," Edward casi grita en respuesta.

"Basta," Charlotte finalmente interrumpe, "Ustedes dos pueden tener su pelea de enamorados cuando no estemos siendo perseguidos. Yo, por mi parte, estoy cansada de enterarme que aquellos bajo mi servicio están compitiendo por mi cabeza, así que si Bella tiene camaradas que al menos son leales a ella entonces gustosamente los elegiré a ellos sobre la alternativa. El problema es llegar a la embarcación sin ser notados."

Edward dirige su mirada furiosa hacia su hermana, "Bien. Iremos en su transporte. Pero, ¿cómo conseguiremos pasar?"

Bella ya está dos pasos adelante al sacar a Seth del soporte a su alrededor, y retirándolo de su torso usando su brazo libre. Repliega sus alas; ya que atraen más la atención de la necesaria hacia ella, y ahora está totalmente en su estado alterno. Edward capta su idea en el momento que arroja la tela hacia él y Charlotte. Una vez que la protección de la tela los cubre a los dos, ella les pasa a Seth cuidadosamente para incluirlo en el grupo. Por último, desmonta su caballo y despacio empieza dirigir el grupo entre el bullicio de la gente.

La cubierta de tela es casi innecesaria. La gente está tan preocupada con sus propios asuntos que apenas si miran a Bella guiando a los herederos reales a través de la multitud. Se abre camino por el puerto tan rápidamente como es posible, manteniendo sus ojos muy abiertos en busca de la marca utilizada para identificar la embarcación _lunella_. En lugar de la marca, alcanza a ver el distintivo cabello color violeta de Lucy. Bella resiste el impulso de abrazar a su compañera _lunella_ una vez que llegan a ella.

" _Essa_ ," Lucy dice aliviada entre su aliento. Sus ojos se abren cuando alcanza a ver a Edward y Charlotte, "¿Cómo hiciste…"

"Es una larga historia, pero no tuve otra opción más que traerlos conmigo," Bella le dice.

"Por supuesto," Lucy asiente.

Antes de continuar, agita su mano para conducir al grupo dentro del barco. Bella está contenta de ver a Tia recibirlos dentro, quién ayuda a bajar a Charlotte y Seth del caballo antes de llevar a los dos animales al área de casillas. Lucy entonces los lleva al corazón de la nave, y para la sorpresa de Bella, parece haber unas treinta personas más a bordo.

" _Lunellas_ ," Lucy responde la tácita pregunta de Bella, "Regresan a su ciudad natal."

"¿Seguramente el desplome del castillo no los tiene huyendo del todo de la isla?" Bella pregunta. "Todavía hay gente que proteger aquí."

"Que es la razón por la cual algunos de nosotros se quedarán junto con la guardia Cullen que todavía es leal a la corona," Lucy concuerda, "Pero, _Essa_ , no fue solo el castillo el que sufrió asedio. Aro orquestó el estallido de muchas otras revueltas a través de Cullenia. Port Anchelus, Sattle, y Was Inchus, han sido desestabilizados, Y la guardia nacional culleniana ha sido desplegada para proveer asistencia. Los _lunellas_ vuelven para ayudar a los grupos que tenemos estacionados ahí."

"¿Y qué hay de la Isla Cullen?" Charlotte cuestiona.

Lucy inclina ligeramente su cabeza en respeto al responder, "El castillo ha sido destruido, y… el rey y la reina no han sido encontrados, alteza. En lo que respecta al _Iris_ , han derrotado Isla Cullen. Los _lunellas_ se quedarán para ayudar de cualquier forma que puedan, pero la mayor parte de los ataques ocurren en el continente."

"¿La oposición se hace llamar _Iris_?" Bella se ríe sin humor; "¿Traen consigo oscuridad a la tierra, pero tienen la audacia de llamarse a sí mismos la luz del sol?"

"Son una fuerza a tener en cuenta, y tienen más apoyo del que anticipamos," Lucy reconoce con seriedad, "Es aterrador saber que somos superados en número por los que están llenos de odio en nuestra tierra."

"No son la mayoría," Bella replica, "Simplemente son los que atacaron primero. Es su naturaleza conquistar con violencia, pero subestiman a aquellos que son leales no solo a la corona, sino a la moral y civilidad. Hoy no hemos sido vencidos."

"Y permaneceremos invictos," Lucy concuerda con vehemencia, "Que es la razón por la que tenemos que llevarlos a todos ustedes a un lugar seguro. Tia y la tripulación partirán en un momento, pero no van a llegar al puerto de Sattle."

"¿Cuál es nuestro destino?" Insiste Edward, "¿Y se han apoderado de Lunaria?"

"El puerto de Sattle es demasiado hostil para intentar atracar, alteza," Lucy responde, "Y en lo que respecta a Lunaria, aunque no hemos recibido noticias de nuestros hermanos y hermanas, entrar en la capital sería virtualmente imposible dado el asedio de las ciudades circundantes. La única forma de entrar sería atravesando las montañas."

"¿Hay alguna embarcación que se dirija a Forxx?" Bella pregunta.

"Te sería difícil encontrar una confiable tripulación de marineros que esté dispuesta a dejar a sus familias," Lucy le dice, "Desearía poder continuar respondiendo tus preguntas, _Essa_ , pero tengo que regresar a los muelles. _Sola_ Tia y _Sola_ Amber garantizarán su seguridad y comodidad en el viaje, altezas."

"Una última cosa, Lucy," Bella la detiene, "Tyler… ¿logró salir del castillo?"

Por primera vez, Bella ve la sonrisa de Lucy, aunque tímida, está presente, "Sí, _Essa_."

"Voy a orar por la seguridad de los dos," Bella dice en voz baja.

"Como yo lo haré por la suya," Lucy declara antes de asentir brevemente, y luego marcharse.

Momentos después, Tia los lleva al otro extremo del barco donde han sido colocados varios cojines. Edward cede a Charlotte el cuidado de Seth para poder acomodarse, y luego lo toma de nuevo en brazos cuando es el turno de Charlotte de sentarse. Bella está por tomar asiento, pero la penetrante mirada de Edward detiene sus movimientos. Ya que por ahora no están en ningún peligro inmediato, aprovecha la oportunidad para poner algo de distancia entre ellos.

Requiere lo que queda de la fuerza de Bella el contener las lágrimas hasta que llega a la cubierta superior. No le importa que la tripulación se mueve afanosamente a su alrededor, o que está claramente visible a cualquier par de ojos entrometidos. Simplemente necesita algo de tiempo lejos de las miradas acusadoras de Edward, y el inusual silencio de Charlotte hacia ella. La peor parte es que ni siquiera puede culparlos. Ella se sentiría igual de traicionada si estuviera en su lugar.

A pesar de saber esto, su corazón todavía duele por la pérdida, y su dolor se desborda en la forma de lágrimas. Lua, que ha sido su sombra constante durante esta dura experiencia, se acurruca reconfortadoramente en el cuello de Bella mientras su dueña llora en las palmas de sus manos. Pensaría que la cacofonía de la multitud distraería a cualquiera de su despliegue, pero no es tan disimulada como había pensado.

"Ciertamente es un día trágico, pero no debes perder la esperanza, _Essa_ ," Amber se escucha junto a ella.

Bella limpia rápidamente sus mejillas al responder, "No he perdido la esperanza. Simplemente un pedacito de mi corazón."

"Ah, el más doloroso padecimiento," ella menciona, "Aunque no creo que el príncipe siga enojado mucho tiempo contigo."

"¿Cómo…" Bella comienza a decir.

"No era un secreto para la corte que el príncipe heredero se sentía atraído por ti," Amber pone los ojos en blanco.

"No solo él me causa dolor sino yo misma," Bella admite, "Esta noche asesiné a dos personas."

Amber asiente al mismo tiempo que saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo. Luego abre su mano para permitir que una delgada capa de hielo se forme y se derrita, y utiliza las gotas que quedan para mojar la tela. Con ternura, limpia la mejilla de Bella y su barbilla de la sangre seca en su rostro. Si es la sangre de Seth o la de Demetri, no lo sabe.

" _Cora e os'ato no po're di dis'one_ ," Amber murmura mientras termina de limpiar el rostro de Bella. Ella es capaz de descifrar algunas de las palabras de la _lunella_ , pero ha pasado algún tiempo desde que escuchó a alguien hablar forxiano. " _Per'or si'nale ove pri frech'a e'be co'pire_."

"No sabía que eras forxiana," Bella admite, "¿Qué has dicho?"

"Vengo de una larga línea de lunellas," Amber le informa, "No nos originamos de Forxx, de ahí mi falta de alas, pero crecí allí. Y durante mi entrenamiento, siempre pregunté por qué permitiríamos que los guardianes se pusieran en peligro al entrar en batalla si queríamos que estuvieran a salvo. No tenía sentido para mí que las mismísimas personas a las que estaba entregando mi vida serían puestas en la línea de fuego.

"Imagino que debió haber sido difícil de entender para una niña," Bella se solidariza.

"Muy difícil," Amber canturrea, "Y luego mi madre me dijo, "Una reina no usa una corona para poder utilizar a las masas a su favor, la usa para que sus detractores sepan dónde disparar la primera flecha."

Los ojos de Bella se humedecen al imaginar a la reina Heidi hecha un ovillo en medio del caos, negándose a dejar a su esposo y a su gente. Sabía que Aro y Sulpicia nunca perecerían con aquellos que luchan por protegerlos, al igual que muchos monarcas que creen que sus súbditos son inferiores a ellos.

"Aprendí que aunque es estrategia ocultar a sus líderes con la esperanza de que permanezcan ilesos, un verdadero líder es el que haría cualquier cosa por su gente y tendría éxito," Amber continúa, "Y el éxito no siempre significa que ninguna sangre sea derramada—incluida la propia."

"Gracias, Amber," Bella dice entre su aliento, limpiando las últimas lágrimas de sus mejillas. Amber la abraza brevemente, justo cuando el barco empieza a zarpar.

"Cuando quieras, _Essa_ ," inclina ligeramente su cabeza, " _Un'i Is'ia Forxia_."

" _Ett'io_ ," Bella asiente del mismo modo.

Se permite descansar al borde del barco, recargándose en la baranda de madera. A medida que el barco aumenta velocidad, cierra sus ojos y deja que el viento se lleve la violencia de la noche.

No hubo titubeo cuando se trató de terminar con la vida de Demetri y la señora Pope. Todo lo que se le había ocurrido fue que si no lo hacía, perdería a los que amaba. Y sin embargo, ¿por qué tuvo que luchar con el deseo de drenar a los que se hicieron pasar por guardias? ¿Por qué pudo sentir una sed que jamás había experimentado antes, saciarse a medida que su pérfida _oscuridad_ avanzaba lentamente por las venas de la señora Pope?

¿Se estaba volviendo como su padre?

En seguida, se asusta al pensarlo. No, Bella nunca sería como su padre. Alguna vez pensó que era incapaz de amar, pero ahora sabía que no es el caso. Ha visto de primera mano que su padre es la personificación de un ser sin alma, incapaz de sentir compasión o defender la moralidad. Él es el que es incapaz de sentir nada más que deseo de poder. Por lo tanto, aunque puede que compartan la misma habilidad en todas sus facetas, un factor clave los separa:

Bella nunca se volverá como Aro porque ella sabe cómo amar.

* * *

 _ **Terminología**_

 _ **¡Suto!**_ _– ¡Ahora! [Orden culleniana]_

* * *

 _ **Como dijo mi querida Eri, pobre Bella :( La ayuda que esperaba no llegó, pero al menos ya sabe (sabemos) quién es el otro guardián, Alec. Hubiera hecho una quiniela para ver quién ganaba jajajaja. Muchas querían a Edward, otras dijeron que Charlotte, y unas cuantas dijeron que Alec. Pero la pregunta es, si está lejos, ¿cómo se enterará que él es el guardián y que se necesita su ayuda? Y en cuanto a Edward, es triste, pero es comprensible que se sienta traicionado, siente que después de todo nunca conoció realmente a Bella. ¿Será que algún día la perdone? Y como le está complicando a Bella el cuidar de ellos, ¿qué será lo que encontrarán en Lunaria? Para Edward, Carlisle es alguien de confianza, pero para Bella no, ¿quién tendrá razón? Pronto lo sabremos. Mientras tanto estaré esperando ansiosa sus comentarios, recuerden dejar su review, es el único pago que recibirmos por dedicar de nuestro tiempo para su diversión.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron el suyo en el capítulo anterior: nnuma76, Manligrez, Masilobe, Merce, lucila cullen grey, Jimena G, pao, Laliscg, bbluelilas, Gabriela Cullen, Kabum, kaja0507, Milh Llop, anmaray, Shikara65, lagie, Marie Edwards, DenniChavez, Antonia, Srher Evans, Sarai, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Genesisdan13, LicetSalvatore, lizdayanna, Solange Cullen, Pili, Yoliki, Torposoplo12, becky grandchester, Sully YM, Tata XOXO, rjnavajas, tulgarita, calvialexa, carolaaproboste.v, Alfa, injoa, Adriu, VeroPB97, annel-edward, Nanny Swan, Pam Malfoy Black, myaenriquez02, Mafer, Techu, Anna, glow0718, 1999, solecitopucheta, Shinigami Cullen Grey Darcy, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente. ¿Cuándo? Depende de ustedes ;)**_


	21. Cisne: Capítulo XXI

Por si lo olvidaron, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Christie Hart** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo, gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

 **PARTE III: CISNE**

 **Capítulo 21**

Dos días pasan con Bella evadiendo a los Cullen.

Utiliza a Tia y Amber para reportar cómo les va y espera hasta que los dos están dormidos antes de dirigirse bajo cubierta para ver cómo está Seth. Él sigue inconsciente, y cada día que permanece en ese estado, Bella teme que nunca despertará. En la segunda noche, convence a Amber de robar al chico herido de su lugar junto a Edward, para que Bella pueda cuidar de él por lo que queda del viaje. Es el único medio que tiene de ocuparse a bordo de esta embarcación.

En la mañana temprano del tercer día, se pasea de un lado al otro de la cubierta con Seth colgando de su torso, con un brazo metido debajo de su espalda. Usa su otra mano para apartar el cabello negro de su frente, asombrándose de la suavidad de su piel. El helado aire nocturno lo mantiene frío mientras la tela a su alrededor evita que se sienta incómodo. Ella espera que su salud no decaiga con el cambio de temperatura. Entre más se acerca la nave a tierra, el clima se vuelve más abrasivo, una indicación de la nieve que llena las montañas. Aunque Bella trae puesto el grueso algodón del establo, el frío todavía consigue filtrarse. Para alejar su mente de los vientos fríos, empieza a cantar.

Es el mismo repertorio de canciones que le cantó a Peter ese día en el calabozo volturiano—de amistad y familia, y alcanzar los sueños. Ese momento se siente tan lejano ahora mientras mira hacia el mar, donde las aguas oscuras brillan bajo el beso de los rayos lunares, lamiendo los costados encerados del barco. Puede darse cuenta que están heladas por las glaciales gotas de rocío de mar que sirven como substitutos de sus lágrimas. Se había prometido ser fuerte para el viaje que le espera, y llorar no resolvería nada.

Eso no quiere decir que no pueda darse algo de consuelo a sí misma, como cantar. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que cantó para su propio disfrute. Las canciones fluyeron una tras otra, derramándose de sus labios de forma liberadora. Lua se coloca en una de las sogas suspendida de las velas y aporta a las melodías con un crescendo de trinos. Bella está tan metida en su canto que por poco no escucha el croar de una voz que llega a sus oídos.

"¿Seth?" Bella detiene su caminata, "¿Puedes escucharme?"

Seth murmura algo inteligible, hasta que finalmente logra decir, "Ay."

" _Tio buo'ne_ ," Bella le dice, " _Tio buo'ne. No tio me'la fe di uo'vo._ "

Estás a salvo; le dice… estás a salvo. No permitiré que vuelvan a lastimarte.

"¿Agua?" Pide él.

Camina con él hasta la media cubierta donde está localizada la cocina y sirve una pequeña porción de agua. El suministro es bajo, pero ella sabe que no ha tenido una porción apropiada por algunos días. Chisporrotea un poco cuando trata de tragar, una indicación de que el proceso es doloroso para él. Pero gradualmente, está más consciente, una luz volviendo a sus ojos que no había estado segura presenciaría una vez más.

"¿Seth?" Trató otra vez.

"¿Señorita Bella?" Supone, "Se ve extraña."

Bella pausa por un momento, esperando que salgan más palabras de su boca como normalmente sucede. Sus frases cortas son un testamento de su estado debilitado, y le sorprende que haya sido capaz de distinguir su voz.

"No la insulto," continúa él, "Solo está diferente. Bonita al mismo tiempo."

"Siempre encantador," Bella se ríe suavemente entre dientes al ayudarlo a tomar otro sorbo, "¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?"

Toma más tragos ávidamente, "Vi al castillo caer, y corrí. Alguien me encontró y luego… y luego…"

Se disuelve en lágrimas a medida que los recuerdos de su ataque resurgen. Ella odia verlo de esa forma, aterrorizado por la violencia en el mundo. Lo mece hacia adelante y hacia atrás, silenciándolo al repetirle una y otra vez _'tio buo'ne'_. Él sujeta su mano mientras ella lo consuela, hasta que su agarre disminuye gradualmente, y se queda dormido.

"No debiste haberlo hecho sentir mal," la voz de Edward suena desde la entrada.

Bella tiene que evitar sobresaltarse, en caso de que mueva a Seth, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí abajo?"

"Él no estaba," asiente con su barbilla hacia el muchacho dormido, "Vine a ver cómo está."

"Está a salvo conmigo," Bella le asegura.

"¿Ah, sí?"

Bella se levanta de la mesa acunando cuidadosamente a Seth en sus brazos pero está segura en la forma en que se acerca a Edward. Encuentra su mirada, ojos ennegrecidos implorando a sus verdes. Se da cuenta que esta es la primera vez que tienen que hablar sin interrupción desde su momento en la playa.

"Edward," empieza a decir, aunque no está segura que todavía tenga el privilegio de referirse a él de forma tan íntima.

"Fuera de los asuntos relacionados con nuestro viaje, no me hablarás. Y una vez que concluya nuestra travesía, no deseo volver a hablar contigo."

Edward la detiene, la fría expresión en su rostro enfatiza su seriedad. "Es lo menos que puedes hacer."

Bella asiente en comprensión, pero no puede evitar que sus ojos se humedezcan. Ya no está la ira que había desatado sobre ella el primer día de viaje. En su lugar está una fría indiferencia. No le interesa nada relacionado con ella a menos que sea concerniente a su propia seguridad. No lo desafiará, pero tiene una última cosa que decirle antes de que cumpla con su voto de silencio.

"Esto será lo último que te diga," Bella le promete, "Lo siento. Por todas las mentiras que te dije, por hacerte creer en una imagen de mí que era falsa, y por destruir nuestra amistad, realmente lo siento. Pero por llegar a conocerlos a ti y a tu hermosa familia, por descubrir cómo se siente un verdadero hogar, y por protegerte del mal que es mi padre, nunca me disculparé. Y si me pidieran que lo hiciera todo de nuevo, lo haría sin titubear."

Entonces, para no estar en el extremo receptor de otro de sus comentarios hirientes, sale rápidamente de la cocina. En realidad no desea dormir, pero no puede soportar el ataque de emociones que la recorre. Una pila de toldos provee un lugar para recostarse, y con Seth acunado en sus brazos, cae en un ligero sueño. Sus sueños son tumultuosos. Pasan de recreaciones de la destrucción del castillo a sus días de estar confinada a una jaula. Finalmente, es plagada con la pesadilla que la golpeó la noche del primer terror nocturno de Charlotte. Sin embargo, se han hechos algunos ajustes. Edward ya no está de pie en la ventana, sino que Alec lo reemplaza, con un intrincado diseño en la insignia de su espalda. Ella lo llama, deseando desesperadamente ganar su atención, pero su voz no puede ser escuchada sobre el romper de las olas. Al fin es arrancada de su sueño cuando una ola la hunde bajo las aguas. Cuando despierta, jadeando por aire, tiene que tomarse un momento para calmarse. Después de eso, busca a Tia para ceder a Seth a su cuidado.

"Luces como si hubieras visto un fantasma," Tia comenta.

"Solo una siesta insatisfactoria," dice Bella con un suspiro.

"Dejé un cubo de agua para lavarse y una canasta de ropa de invierno para ti en el cuarto de baño de abajo," ofrece, "Puedo cuidar de Seth. Toma un momento para ti."

"Gracias, Tia," Bella toca su hombro con cariño, "No tardaré mucho."

En el estrecho baño en la cubierta media, Bella alcanza a verse en el espejo. Su apariencia es horrible. Su cabello está barrido por el viento en una masa amorfa, y su vestido tiene varias rasgaduras. Hay varias manchas de polvo y sangre en su cuerpo, y la cubre una gruesa capa de sudor. La tela roja de su vestido se despega de la suciedad de su piel, al desvestirse y descubrirse frente al espejo.

Por último, toca su espalda en busca del salpullido que había estado presente solo hace unos días. Ya no está ahí, pero eso no la sorprende. No ha sentido su molesta picazón en los últimos días y asumió que la inflamación se había calmado. Es solo cuando se da la vuelta que la conmoción la abruma. Con su ala replegada, estudia su reflejo.

Algo no está bien.

Lo que una vez había sido una insignia concentrada a lo largo del tramo de su columna, ahora es un intrincado tatuaje que se esparce hacia fuera en su espalda. Su insignia se ha extendido tanto en su piel que ahora se encuentra con el sol en su hombro izquierdo. Es un diseño elaborado de estrellas y fuego, medios soles, y medialunas. No sabe lo que esto significa para ella y desea poder preguntarle a Alice sobre sus repentinos cambios.

Se le ocurre que sí tiene una forma de contacto con Alice a través de Seth, pero tendrá que esperar hasta que él esté en mejores condiciones. Por ahora, va a lavarse y asegurarse de no dañar su recién ampliada insignia. Con su suerte, solo ella podría cortar su espalda sin darse cuenta.

Usa la mitad del cubo de agua para solucionar el desastre que es su cabello y luego utiliza la cantidad que queda para limpiar su cuerpo. Después, se pone un par de mallas seguidas por unos pantalones con un revestimiento interior de piel. Su blusa está hecha de algodón de múltiples capas y está acompañada por una capa negra de lana. Deja sus mechones plateados en una trenza gruesa sobre la capucha y desliza sus pies dentro de un par de botas ligeramente grandes. Nunca se quejaría de que su ropa no le queda bien—esto es lo más cómodo que ha usado en los últimos días.

Cuando resurge del cuarto de baño, nota el movimiento de la tripulación, y la cercanía de la tierra. Las montañas ya no son manchas sin forma en la distancia sino masas cerniéndose a solo unos minutos de distancia. Al mirar fijamente hacia la costa que se acerca, Seth se acerca a ella. Le alegra verlo de pie, pero sabe que no está en condiciones de hacer ningún viaje extenuante. Está vestido con un enorme abrigo, y botas que también se ven demasiado grandes para su talla. Afortunadamente, sus pantalones han sido cortados y atados para entallar su raquítica figura, y no parece tener frío. De todos modos, Bella envuelve un brazo alrededor de su hombro para atraerlo a su costado. Pasa una reconfortante mano por su cabello y sobre su mejilla, limpiando una lágrima que está ahí.

"¿Señorita Bella?" Habla Seth.

"Puedes llamarme Bella," le permite.

"Bella," corrige, "No puedo contactar a casa."

"¿No te está funcionando?" Ella verifica.

Él sacude su cabeza solemnemente.

"Está bien, _a'ra_ ," lo reconforta, "Estás muy débil. Una vez que recuperes tus energías, puedes intentarlo otra vez."

Él asiente en la curva de su brazo, "Echo de menos a mi familia."

"Te llevaré a casa con ellos," le dice ella, "Lo prometo."

 **~CISNE~**

"Quédate con nosotros mientras encontramos una forma de entrar en Forxx," Tia le suplica. El montón de tripulantes y _lunellas_ pasan, desembarcando de la nave y dirigiéndose al convoy de carruajes esperando por ellos. Mientras tanto, Edward y Charlotte preparan sus caballos para el último tramo a Lunaria. "El clima es demasiado hostil en las montañas."

"Edward insiste en ir a Lunaria," Bella sacude su cabeza, "Estaremos bien. Creo que viajaremos en los perímetros para poder evadir a cualquiera de _Iris_. No tienen que preocuparse por nosotros."

"Voy a ir a Was Inchus antes de ir a Forxx," le informa Tia, "¿Cuándo te unirás a nosotros?"

"Hasta que ellos tengan más protección, debo ir a donde vayan los herederos," Bella suspira, "Pero prometí llevar a Seth a casa, así que nos encontraremos de nuevo."

"Te haré cumplir tu palabra," dice Tia, "Ahora, date la vuelta para que pueda liberar tus alas."

Mientras Tia hace unos cortes en su blusa y su capa, Amber se une a la conversación.

"Ten cuidado, _Essa_ ," Amber declara, "Aunque estás protegiendo a los herederos Cullen, recuerda que tú también eres una princesa."

"De _dos_ naciones," Tia añade, "No podemos perderte."

Bella las atrae en un abrazo, envolviendo a sus compañeras guerreras en sus brazos. Les desea lo mejor, dejando un beso en cada una de sus mejillas antes de dejar que se vayan por su cuenta. Libre del barco, Lua llega a zancadas a su lado en forma de felino, compitiendo por la atención de Bella. Ella planta besos en la frente de su gato, agradeciéndole en silencio por su compañía. El viaje que les espera será difícil, y en este momento, Seth y Lua son las únicas personas que no parecen sentir rencor hacia ella.

"No estaba segura que siguieras en el barco," Charlotte comenta sin rodeos cuando Bella se acerca a ella.

"Sí, creo que sería difícil de saber si estuviste dormida la mayor parte del viaje," Bella responde fácilmente. Tiene que taparse la boca con una mano cuando se da cuenta de lo brusco de su respuesta. Tal parece que ahora que no está en una posición oficial subordinada a Charlotte perdió el control de su lengua.

"Los caballos están listos," habla Edward. "Vengan, Charlotte y Seth."

"¿Con quién voy a montar, su alteza?" Seth pregunta.

"Vamos a llegar a conocernos muy bien en este viaje," dice Edward, "Puedes llamar a Charlotte y a mí por nuestros nombres de pila."

Bella no puede evitar sonreír al ver la feliz sonrisa en el rostro de Seth, "Vas a montar conmigo, _a'ra_ ," Bella le dice mientras alborota su cabello.

Al montar sus caballos el grupo empieza en seguida su viaje a lo largo de la montaña. Mientras los caballos galopan por la ladera, Bella mantiene metidas sus alas, y a Seth cerca de su pecho. Los terrenos se tornan rápidamente inclinados, provocando que los caballos disminuyan su paso a un trote y ese ritmo moderado continúa hasta el atardecer, con descansos limitados. Seth se queda dormido periódicamente, sin tener la suficiente fuerza para permanecer despierto por la duración del viaje. Bella no está muy preocupada; es mucho mejor que esté inconsciente durante la mayor parte del viaje. Charlotte está notablemente inquieta por estar sentada sobre un caballo durante tanto tiempo, y da un pesado suspiro cada pocos minutos.

Dejan que los caballos descansen por aproximadamente una hora antes de continuar otra vez hasta que la oscuridad les impide seguir adelante. Edward localiza una cueva en la cual refugiarse durante la noche y descarga unos cuantos bloques de madera que había tomado del barco para iniciar un fuego. Simplemente sostiene su mano en el centro de la yesca y enciende su piel para crear la fuente de calor. El fuego es pequeño, pero provee un indicio de calor en la helada cueva.

Una vez que los caballos están cómodos, Bella acomoda a Seth para que se acurruque a un costado de Lua. Al notar que le pelaje del felino será una fuente adicional de confort, Charlotte se recuesta a lo largo de la espalda de Lua, con su rostro vuelto hacia su abrigo. Al estar lo bastante caliente, Bella se quita su capa negra y la envuelve a través de los dos jóvenes dormidos. Después, se apoya contra el muro de la cueva, con su cabeza gacha hacia sus rodillas recogidas y sus alas rodeándola.

A través de sus plumas, le echa un vistazo a Edward. Está reclinado, con su cabeza apoyada en uno de los pequeños morrales, su cabello pardusco cayendo sobre su frente. Sus párpados se ondulan cuando se resiste a dormir, dejando su mirada fija en Charlotte y Seth. No puede imaginar los pensamientos que deben cruzar por su mente. Sus padres están desaparecidos, su reino está sitiado y no puede confiar en la mayoría de personas que lo rodea. Sin embargo, de cierta forma, Bella puede entender su pérdida. Ha tenido tanta experiencia en ello que está segura, si él se lo permitiera, podría proporcionarle consuelo. Desafortunadamente, se rehúsa a cualquier contacto con ella. No ha tratado de hablar con él desde su encuentro en el barco, y él tampoco lo ha intentado. Lo incierto de su separación la exaspera, pero no lucha contra ello. Ella rompió su confianza, y tiene que esforzarse por ganarla de nuevo. Si es que es posible.

El clima empeora a la medianoche. La boca de la cueva está rociada de copos de nieve, y ráfagas de viento entran intermitentemente al refugio. Edward tiene que encender de nuevo el fuego dos veces y agregar los bloques de madera que quedan en un último intento. Bella sacrifica su abrigo del establo por los temblorosos jovencitos, así como lo hace Edward. Ella puede sentir el frío penetrar su piel, pero utiliza sus alas para crear una barrera entre ella y los elementos, y frota bruscamente sus brazos con sus manos. Imagina que sentir calor no es un problema para Edward, que puede cubrir su piel con fuego a voluntad. Por esta vez, se arrepiente de renunciar a su don. A pesar de su frío, logra quedarse dormida.

Con las alas rígidas, Bella se abre a lo que la rodea la mañana siguiente. Es lo suficientemente temprano para que los otros todavía estén durmiendo, de modo que pasa algo de tiempo acicalando sus plumas. Lua se une a ella, maniobrando entre las plumas de Bella para arrancar mosquitos y moscas. El ver a Lua banqueteándose con insectos hace que Bella se estremezca, pero también le recuerda que ha pasado algún tiempo desde que tuvieron una buena comida. Las raciones en el barco eran comprensiblemente pequeñas, y solo había podido obtener unos cuantos bollos de pan y dos cantimploras de agua para su viaje.

Mientras es capaz de ignorar el gruñido de su estómago, Bella es incapaz de reprimir la necesidad de orinar. Sin hacer ruido, sale lentamente de la cueva hacia el manto de nieve que cubre el suelo. Camina a unos metros de distancia, sin querer alejarse mucho, pero también negándose a ser sorprendida por alguien de su grupo con las mallas en sus tobillos. La experiencia solo puede describirse como desagradable. No solo tiene que desvestirse parcialmente, sino que también el aire frío tocando sus áreas más privadas es una sensación incómoda. Trata de centrarse en el penetrante aire contra el resto de su piel, en vez de su carne por debajo. Para cuando regresa a la cueva, está completamente entumecida por todas partes.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Edward ladra tan pronto como vuelve a entrar, "Estamos listos para irnos."

"Estoy aquí," dice Bella castañeando, sin molestarse en defenderse de él. "Podemos partir."

Charlotte se mueve hacia ella, tendiendo los dos abrigos de Bella, "No debiste."

"Tenían frío," Bella simplemente responde.

Se requiere de otro periodo de tiempo el que todos estén bien situados en sus caballos. Seth siente más dolor que antes, aunque trata de mantener una buena cara. Con cualquier mayor movimiento del caballo, hace una mueca, con sus labios fruncidos y sus ojos humedecidos. Bella hace lo que puede por proteger su cuerpo de lo peor del impacto, pero es poco lo que puede estabilizarlo sobre el animal en movimiento. Para intentar distraerlo de su incomodidad, le canta en voz baja.

Las horas pasan a un ritmo constante. Toman otro descanso a una hora de los límites de la ciudad para orinar y estirar sus piernas. El terreno ya no está inclinado, y una luz tenue en la distancia indica la capital. Bella mira hacia la ciudad, preguntándose lo que les deparará en la mansión de Sir Carlisle. No confía en el hombre con una pizca de su ser, y no vacilaría en terminar con él si probara ser un traidor. Se convence a sí misma de permanecer civil cuando el sonido de arcadas llama su atención.

"¿Seth?" Corre hacia el muchacho que está de rodillas en el suelo. Se agarra el estómago al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se sacude con arcadas.

"No me estoy sintiendo muy bien," se queja antes de desplomarse.

Bella desliza velozmente su brazo alrededor de su cuerpo para no caiga en el suelo pedregoso. Colocando una mano en su frente, puede sentir su intensa fiebre. Los fuertes vientos habían disfrazado su temperatura, pero ahora que estaban inmóviles, podía sentir la intensidad del calor de su cuerpo. Con cuidado retira sus vendas para descubrir manchas de color rojo cercanas a su herida, confirmando sus miedos. Una infección está causando estragos en el cuerpo del muchachito.

"Tenemos que llevarlo a la mansión de Sir Carlisle," Edward se apresura a decir, "Él tendrá la medicina para tratarlo."

Bella asiente, incapaz de hablar. Cerrando sus ojos, desea que las lágrimas desaparezcan, a sabiendas que no tiene el tiempo para preocuparse por Seth. Entre más pronto actúen, más pronto pueden recibir asistencia médica. Inician la última etapa de su viaje con un cargo urgente, abandonando el peso de morrales y empujando a sus caballos hacia adelante. Bella aferra a Seth a ella, envolviendo su capa alrededor de sus hombros para ayudar a conservar su calor. Disminuir la velocidad está fuera de cuestión, sobre todo una vez que llegan a los límites de la ciudad.

Lunaria es similar a la Isla Cullen en muchos aspectos, pero todo es en mayor escala. Los edificios son más altos, los caminos más amplios, y las residencias están repletas de flores Heidi. Sin embargo, para la gran sorpresa de Bella, la calle está completamente vacía, creando una atmósfera inquietante. Las luces titilando en los alféizares de las ventanas son el único indicio de que la vida está presente aquí. Los caballos galopan por el adoquín sin interferencia, guiados por Edward. Sus cascos suenan atronadores contra la superficie desgastada, el sonido amplificado debido a la ausencia de actividad. El abandonado escenario no concuerda con lo que Bella había imaginado en la capital. Había visualizado a Lunaria como una versión amplificada de la ciudad en Isla Cullen. Esperaba el bullicio de las personas y numerosas tiendas repletas de vendedores atendiendo; o tal vez un intercambio un poco más refinado que el intercambio que había presenciado en la isla, pero con todo y eso una animada interacción de la gente de negocios. Habría más diversidad en los rostros de Lunaria, una gran cantidad de especies y un grupo demográfico de edad más amplio. Tal vez incluso vería unas cuantas alas. Al mismo tiempo, se había abierto a la posibilidad de que sus imaginaciones pudieran ser incorrectas, pero no se había preparado para esto… esta ciudad fantasma.

Por fin llegaron a la residencia de Sir Carlisle, y otra de las predicciones de Bella prueba ser incorrecta. En vez de la construcción similar a una mansión que había anticipado, su morada es una modesta casa de dos plantas. Una reja negra de hierro con un guardia es todo lo que bloquea el paso a Bella del hombre de quien desconfía, pero la condición de Seth la obliga a hacer a un lado su perjuicio. Le entrega Seth a Edward antes de desmontar de su caballo y acercarse al guardia, en caso de que represente una amenaza. Edward y Charlotte permanecen bajo sus capuchas, para ocultar sus identidades.

" _Buo será_ ," Bella saluda, "Estamos aquí por Sir Carlisle."

"¿Los está esperando?" El guardia pregunta con brusquedad.

"Sí," Bella responde sin vacilar un poco.

"No recibí noticias de ningunos invitados-,"

Cansada por el viaje y el actual encuentro, Bella descansa una mano velozmente en la mejilla del guardia. Con un gruñido sorprendido, se derrumba al suelo cuando su consciencia lo deja rápidamente. Entonces ella tira de la enorme reja abriéndola para permitir pasar a los caballos.

Alcanza a ver la dura mirada de Edward al pasar, y no puede contenerse de rodar los ojos.

"No lo maté," bufa.

Un profundo gemido del guardia es testimonio de ello mientras continúan subiendo por el sendero. Frente a la puerta, Bella levanta la pesada aldaba de plata para dar tres golpes. Pasan varios minutos sin respuesta, de modo que ella lo intenta una vez más. Finalmente, después de un gran suspenso, la gruesa puerta de madera de arce se abre, revelando a un hombre enorme con cabello negro y una sonrisa contagiosa. Su voz vibra cuando exclama.

"Sus majestades. Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada."

"¿Su morada?" Bella suelta abruptamente antes de poder detenerse, "¿No es usted uno de los sirvientes de Sir Carlisle?"

Él se carcajea alegremente, "Es cierto que algunas veces se siente así."

"No, Bella," Edward la corrige incómodo, "Es Emmett Masen, el hijo de Sir Carlisle."

 **~CISNE~**

Bella se encorva en una bañera de cobre, permitiendo que el agua caliente relaje sus músculos. Se recostaría, pero se está tomando el tiempo para remojar sus alas, y toman la mayor parte del espacio. Lua está en el suelo en su forma de felino, sus pensamientos dirigidos a Bella con continúa molestia. Al fin, Bella suspira y dice,

"Bien, pero será mejor que no entres a esta bañera en tu forma felina."

En tiempo récord, Lua se transforma en pájaro y se hunde en el agua. Utiliza el regazo de Bella como su pila de baño hasta que su dueña lo saca en sus manos ahuecadas. Bella acerca al pájaro a su rostro y deja pequeños besos en su pico. Lua trina alegremente en respuesta.

"Sabes que nuestras alas van a llevarse una eternidad para secarse, ¿verdad?" Bella se ríe entre dientes.

Recibe un gorjeo de afirmación.

"Está bien. Nos lo merecemos," Bella murmura, "Estoy muy orgullosa de nosotros, _lua pao av_. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que dos pájaros enjaulados podrían tener toda esta influencia?"

Es cierto, Bella está bastante orgullosa de sus logros. Todavía está presente el continuo dolor de todo lo que se había perdido, pero sabe, que hasta ahora, ha tenido éxito en su misión. Necesita este momento para relajarse, y después de averiguar que a los Masen no les faltaban bañeras, sin demora decidió tomarse un buen baño. Pensando que sus plumas habían recibido la limpieza necesaria, repliega sus alas y se recarga en el respaldo de la bañera. En unos momentos, se queda dormida.

Su sueño es la misma pesadilla recurrente.

Muy parecida a la última, ella está sumergida en el agua de mar, pataleando cuidadosamente hacia la orilla. Alec la llama para que se una a él, pero a pesar de sus extenuantes esfuerzos por llegar a la arena, se queda en su lugar en las olas. Sus extremidades eventualmente se debilitan, hasta que se está hundiendo en el agua salada. El aire se desvía de sus pulmones, dejando un dolor en su pecho hasta que finalmente empieza a ahogarse en el agua. En vez del frío mar que había estado esperando llenara sus pulmones, un chorro de líquido caliente entra en su boca. Es solo cuando dos manos tiran de ella que Bella despierta, y se da cuenta que se ha deslizado bajo el agua de su baño. Al resurgir, escupe el agua de baño de sus pulmones, al intentar recuperar el aliento.

"Shh, está bien, _Essa_ ," Rosalie, la esposa de Emmett, la calma mientras golpea la espalda de Bella.

Cuando Bella había visto por primera vez a Rosalie Masen, no había sido capaz de contener su sorpresa. Un jadeo se le había escapado al ver a la mujer totalmente coloreada en oro. Desde la punta de sus cabellos hasta la curva de los dedos de sus pies, Rosalie es dorada, siendo lo blanco de sus ojos el único rasgo que no era de ese color. Bella nunca antes había visto una apariencia tan primorosa, y se siente completamente avergonzada por ser incapaz de desviar sus ojos de la mujer siempre que está presente en la habitación. Bella pensaría que es una sirena de algún tipo, pero ya se enteró que Rosalie es una sanadora, muy parecida a los gemelos Ateara. Ella había sido la que atendió a Seth, balanceándose rápidamente por la casa con su prominente estómago de embarazada. Incluso ahora, tiene que colocar una mano debajo de su vientre al inclinarse y tranquilizar a Bella. Ayuda a la muchacha que respira pesadamente a salir de la bañera y la asiste a llegar a su habitación. Es solo cuando Bella está envolviendo una toalla a su alrededor que se le ocurre una idea.

"Tú eres una _lunella_ ," Bella declara.

Rosalie simplemente se da la vuelta para poder señalar la añadidura a su insignia de la luna. Los tres círculos, casi imperceptibles que indican que ella es, de hecho, una alianza para los guardianes.

"Como lo es Emmett y Carlisle," Rosalie añade.

Bella es incapaz de ocultar su inicial ceño fruncido, y atrapa la atención de Rosalie.

"¿Eso te desagrada?" Rosalie pregunta.

"Sir Carlisle y yo no somos grandes amigos," Bella admite.

Rosalie levanta su ceja, y responde de una forma que le informa a Bella que ninguna difamación sobre la cabeza de esta casa será tolerada, "Él es un hombre honorable."

Intercambian unas cuantas palabras mientras Bella se viste. Rosalie le presta uno de sus viejos camisones y le permite crear agujeros en la espalda para sus alas. Rosalie parece divertirse con la batalla de Bella para meter sus extremidades a través de los agujeros, ya que no le ofrece una mano y suelta unas risitas mientras la observa. Cuando la tarea finalmente termina, conduce a Bella a donde Seth descansa en una habitación de huéspedes. Su palidez enfermiza ha mejorado infinitesimalmente, pero aun así, Bella se siente aliviada. Peina hacia atrás con ternura los mechones pegados a su frente, examinando los rasgos infantiles hasta que Rosalie le habla.

"Te interesas mucho por él," Rosalie comenta al sentarse en una silla mecedora.

"Es solo un niño," Bella murmura, "Trabajaba para proveer fondos para su familia. Es de espíritu amable. Esto no debía de haberle sucedido a él."

"No debía haberle sucedido," concuerda ella, "pero aun así, no tenías por qué traerlo contigo."

"Supuse que el único tipo de persona que dejaría a un niño para que muera es igual a quien lo lastimó" Bella conjetura.

"Es la guerra," Rosalie responde, "Si hubieses tenido que elegir entre las vidas de los herederos o la suya, muchos podrían verlo como que estabas justificada a sacrificarlo."

"¿Estás diciendo que debí haberlo dejado?" Bella pregunta, moderando su ira al siquiera pensar en dejar a un indefenso niño para que muera.

"Estoy tratando de averiguar cómo eres como líder, _Essa_ ," Rosalie comparte.

"¿Y qué has aprendido hasta ahora?" Bella la motiva a hablar.

"Que no debo subestimarte," concluye, "Dicho esto, el muchacho está extremadamente débil por lo que no puede soportar el mismo viaje vigoroso como lo hizo antes. Necesitará de al menos otra semana antes de que pueda viajar otra vez. Si no tiene facilidades apropiadas, sucumbirá a su infección."

"Pero si descansa, ¿sanará?" Bella pregunta.

Rosalie asiente, "No tengo razón para creer lo contrario."

"Entonces, nos quedaremos hasta que sane," Bella decide, "Hasta que Sir Carlisle regrese."

"¿El príncipe Edward no te ha informado?" Rosalie inclina su cabeza en confusión, "Sir Carlisle no va a regresar. Tenemos que encontrarlo en Forxx."

Por más vindicada que debería sentirse, solo está llena de frustración e ira. Su viaje hubiese progresado considerablemente si no se hubieran desviado a Lunaria, y seguido las tercas palabras de Edward. Sin embargo, todavía sigue en pie que Seth podría no haber sobrevivido al viaje, y el pensar en eso ayuda a moderar su ira. Sin embargo, su respuesta es bastante cortante,

"Edward y yo no nos hablamos."

"¿Pelea de enamorados?" Rosalie supone.

"No somos… los dos nunca hemos," Bella balbucea.

"Independientemente de si se acuesten o no juntos, puedo ver el intercambio de miradas entre ustedes dos," Rosalie agita su mano sin darle importancia a la defensa de Bella, "No reaccionas tan apasionadamente hacia alguien a quien no te sientes inclinada."

"No es de importancia," Bella insiste, "Cualquier cosa que haya ocurrido entre nosotros no es nada, de modo que no tiene caso discutirlo. Preferiría saber por qué Sir Carlisle se fue a Forxx."

"Tiene familia allá con la que desea coordinarse," Rosalie le informa, "Después del ataque, él previó que los Cullen buscarían su santuario, de modo que dejó a Emmett y a mí para recibirlos. Él y la señora Masen se fueron solo hace unos días."

"¿La señora Masen?" Bella pregunta sin querer. Supone que no debería encontrar sorprendente que Sir Carlisle esté en una relación dado la existencia de Emmett, pero a Bella se le hace difícil atribuirle cualquier aspecto personal a un hombre tan frígido como él.

"El corazón de esta casa," Rosalie murmura contenta. Bella se da cuenta por la suavidad en su voz que se está quedando dormida, pero tiene una pregunta final.

"¿No te preocupas por ellos? Por todos nosotros si vamos al caso…" Bella pregunta, "El viaje a Forxx es de cuatro días por caminos rudimentarios. Cualquier cosa pudiera pasar en ese tiempo."

"Tanto Carlisle como Emmett tienen un don en el combate, son protectores bastante robustos," Rosalie bosteza, "Con todo y eso, en realidad nunca estaremos a salvo, _Essa_. Ni siquiera aquí en Lunaria… no hasta que la guerra termine."

Sus suaves ronquidos indican que entró en un sueño ligero, dejando que Bella se hunda en sus pensamientos angustiados. Sabía que su viaje no sería seguro—llegar a Lunaria también había sido una aventura peligrosa. Pero por alguna razón, los impredecibles caminos que conducen a Forxx tienen a su corazón latiendo con mucha más velocidad en su pecho.

No hay seguridad de que todos llegarán a su destino, sin importar la destreza de Emmett o sus capacidades como guardián. Todo lo que ella puede prometer al mirar a los serenos rostros de las personas a su alrededor es que luchará con tanta fuerza como pueda para protegerlos.

Llegarán a Forxx.

Incluso si eso la mata.

* * *

 _ **Terminología**_

 _ **Tio buo'ne**_ _– Estás a salvo [Forxiano]_

 _ **No tio me'la fe di uo'vo**_ _– No permitiré que te lastimen de nuevo [Forxiano]_

 _ **A'ra**_ _– querido/cielo/término cariñoso [Forxiano]_

* * *

 _ **Sé que muchas están decepcionadas por la actitud de Edward, pero hasta cierto grado es comprensible considerando todo lo que ha tenido que vivir en tan corto tiempo cuando él habían estado viviendo por tantos años en paz. Con tantos de sus súbditos traicionándolo, con sus padres desaparecidos y su reino sitiado, son pocas las personas en las que puede confiar, y aunque antes no hubiese dudado dos veces en confiar en Bella, las circunstancias en las que se conocieron y al saber que todo lo que sabía de ella era mentira lo hacen dudar de si es confiable o no, y Bella lo sabe. La pregunta es, ¿podrá ganarse Bella su confianza de nuevo? Y llegado el momento, ¿podrá Edward congraciarse? Ya lo veremos, mientras tanto. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Cuáles son sus teorías ahora? He leído unas muy interesantes en el grupo y sus reviews, así que espero ansiosa lo que tienen que decir ahora. Recuerden que hacer esto solo vale la pena cuando hay gente que lee y es lo bastante agradecida como para tomarse unos minutitos y dejar su review ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Eliana Quinhonez, Jimena G, Crister11, Chiarat, Antonia, Srher Evans, Merce, Manligrez, Milh Llop, Jenn G, lucila cullen grey, tulgarita, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Maribel, kaja0507, Celina rojas, Roxy Sanchez, dana masen cullen, soledadcullen, anmaray, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, Adriu, Cary, Shikara65, Sarai, Genesisdan13, Yoliki, solecitopucheta, Pili, injoa, Gabriela Cullen, rjnavajas, carolaaproboste.v, Nanny Swan, Techu, LicetSalvatore, lagie, AriGoonzV, Guacha, nnuma76, myaenriquez02, annel-edward, Sully YM, lizdayanna, glow0718, Mafer, Pam Malfoy Black, DenniChavez, Shinigami Cullen Grey Darcy, Ericastelo, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes ;)**_


	22. Cisne: Capítulo XXII

Por si lo olvidaron, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Christie Hart** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo, gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

 **PARTE III: CISNE**

 **Capítulo 22**

Bella no se había dado cuenta que se quedó dormida junto a la cama de Seth hasta que un ruido en medio de la noche la alertó. Enderezándose de su posición inclinada, despejó la confusión por el sueño de su mente. Lua, acurrucada a sus pies, alcanzó a escuchar el siguiente rechinido de la puerta solo un segundo antes de que sus agudizados sentidos lo detectaran.

Podía ser simplemente otro de los habitantes de la casa, de modo que Bella sale sin hacer ruido de los aposentos de Seth y baja al vestíbulo. Casi decide que la entrada está vacía cuando de repente un peso le cae encima, aplastándola al suelo.

Antes que sea capaz de moverse, el peso desaparece, y es solo cuando Bella alcanza a ver a su atacante adherido al techo que entiende cómo ha sido tomada por sorpresa.

"Si eres un saqueador, _realmente_ te sugiero que te vayas," Bella gruñe.

"Tus amenazas son vacías si no puedes alcanzarme," el intruso se burla, saltando al suelo al otro extremo de la habitación como si probara su punto.

Bella por poco puede derribarlo usando un perchero (al parecer, su arma preferida), pero se traslada velozmente al techo, riéndose al ver cómo claramente la evade. De nuevo intenta sujetarlo con su mente mientras también se pregunta por qué los otros residentes de la casa no han notado el alboroto. Después de un tercer intento para sujetar a su atacante, se da cuenta de algo—él siempre regresa al suelo, sugiriendo que su adherencia no es durable. Usando esta observación, es capaz de predecir el próximo momento que aterrizará una vez más, desenfunda su daga y la envía directamente por el espacio entre ellos. Silba al atravesar el aire antes de alojarse en el centro de su pecho.

Cuando la puerta principal traquetea detrás de ella, saca el arma del esternón del atacante, solo para regresarlo a su mano y encarar la entrada. Está a unos segundos de reintroducir el cuchillo en carne humana cuando Emmett irrumpe por la puerta, con espada en mano y su hoja brillando con sangre.

"¡Lleva a todos a la cocina ahora!"

Sin titubear, ella sube volando las escaleras dónde los otros están dormidos. No toma más que unos cuantos golpes levantar a Charlotte y Edward, y Rosalie ya está despierta con un arco y una flecha en su mano para cuando Bella atraviesa la puerta de Seth.

"¡Soy yo!" Bella declara cuando Rosalie tira de la flecha hacia atrás. "Reúne todo lo que necesitas, y te llevaré a ti y a Seth a la cocina."

"No puedes," Rosalie sacude su cabeza.

"Soy perfectamente capaz de llevarlos ahí a salvo-," Bella empieza a decir.

"No, _Essa_ , no entiendes," Rosalie la detiene, "Hablaba en serio al decir que Seth no puede viajar todavía. Tal vez en unos cuatro días le irá un poco mejor, pero definitivamente no esta noche. No sobreviviría."

"No lo dejaré," Bella se rehúsa.

"No podemos quedarnos aquí," dice Rosalie, su voz agobiada por la dolorosa implicación.

Los pensamientos de Bella corren a toda velocidad cuando comprende el predicamento en el que se encuentra. Está atrapada entre dos posiciones. Una como guardián y otra como la amiga de un muchachito al que le prometió llevarlo a casa con su familia. Nunca se perdonaría si cualquiera de los Cullen o Seth perdieran su vida, pero esa es una posibilidad muy real si escogiera una cosa por la otra. No podía pedirle a los Cullen y los Masen que se quedaran a sabiendas que podrían ser asesinados, y no podría dejar esta casa sabiendo que dejarían a Seth para otro cruel ataque. Su corazón estaba dividido en dos direcciones, y sentía como si no tuviera control del movimiento de cada mitad.

A menos que…

"¿Dónde están las llaves de esta habitación?" Bella pregunta apresuradamente.

Rosalie entrecierra los ojos en confusión, pero a pesar de ello, saca las llaves del interior de un frasco en la cómoda. El peso del metal en su mano hace ver su decisión más real, aun cuando no puede creer su propio plan.

"Vamos," Bella hace salir a Rosalie por la puerta, tomando una posición protectora frente a ella.

"Sé que es doloroso, pero no tienes otra opción más que irte-," Rosalie empieza a decir cuando Bella se vuelve hacia la puerta.

Al cerrarla con llave, interrumpe a Rosalie, "No voy a dejarlo."

"Pero no podemos-,"

Bella la detiene una vez más, "No, Rosalie. _Yo_ no voy a dejarlo."

La comprensión llega a Rosalie, al mismo tiempo que una expresión sombría cruza su rostro. Bella no le da oportunidad de verbalizar sus objeciones antes de conducirla bajando las escaleras. La belleza dorada mantiene su arco preparado, mientras Bella empuña su daga, y permanecen firmes en su posición hasta que se encuentran con Emmett, Charlotte, y Edward en la cocina.

"¿Dónde está Seth?" Charlotte pregunta, su voz todavía gruesa por el sueño.

"Él no sobrevivirá al viaje, princesa," Rosalie responde con seriedad.

"Seguramente no estamos planeando dejarlo aquí," protesta ella.

"Ustedes son nuestra principal preocupación, alteza," Emmett responde, "y de ninguna manera podemos quedarnos aquí. El _Iris_ ha llegado a Lunaria, y una vez que se enteren de su presencia aquí, serán emboscados. Es verdaderamente despreciable, pero es la guerra. Nuestra única esperanza es que una vez que se den cuenta que es simplemente un muchacho, lo dejen vivir."

"Esa no es la única esperanza," Bella habla, "Y Seth no se quedará aquí solo. Yo me quedo con él."

"¿Estás loca?" Edward habla de repente, una ira presente en su tono que Bella no se había esperado.

"Ellos no dejarán vivir a Seth; no está exento de su último ataque y no saldrá a salvo de este," Bella argumenta, "No puedo dejarlo aquí."

"Bella, por favor," Charlotte le suplica, su voz quebrándose al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas se filtran en su visión, "No podemos perderlos a ambos. Nosotros… Y-Yo te necesito."

"Y yo necesito que estés a salvo," Bella estira sus manos, renunciando a cualquier restricción que se haya impuesto de hacer contacto con la piel de Charlotte. Aparta uno de los rizos negros de la muchacha de su rostro, y descansa una mano en su mejilla, "Nunca me perdonaría si algo te sucediera."

"Pero Emmett puede pelear," Charlotte empieza a decir, "Él puede proteger a Seth y a él mismo, y estará bien-,"

"Que es exactamente la razón por la que él debería estar con ustedes," Bella explica, "y él tiene una esposa y un hijo que lo necesitan. Por favor, comprende que estoy haciendo esto por ustedes."

"Tiene que haber otra forma," murmura Edward, al parecer para sí mismo. Pasa una mano por su cabello, solo para tirar de las hebras en el centro de su cabeza. "No—Yo no puedo… No. No vas a quedarte aquí."

"Ella tiene razón, alteza," Emmett finalmente comenta, "si deseamos salvar al muchacho, no puede quedarse aquí solo, y Rosalie y yo somos los mejores escoltas para llevarlos a Forxx. Esta es la única opción."

"No podemos dejarla," Edward gruñe.

"No tenemos el lujo de debatir esto," habla Rosalie, "Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que venga la siguiente oleada de intrusos. _Essa_ , detrás de los gabinetes, hay un túnel que viaja por más de kilómetro y medio al suroeste. Se abre hacia un puerto donde puedes tomar uno de los carruajes Masen, y dirigirte a Forxx. Todos los ungüentos que utilicé con Seth están sobre la cómoda, y Emmett te dejará fondos para su viaje. Si realmente están sitiados, a los tres días, puedes llevar a Seth contigo. No puedo asegúrate que lo logre, pero sus posibilidades serán mejores."

"Gracias, Rosalie," Bella asiente.

"Es a ti a quién deberíamos de agradecerte," la corrige al dejar un beso en la mejilla de Bella.

"Por salvar a los herederos, y por salvar a mi familia, gracias," Emmett inclinó brevemente su cabeza hacia ella, "Hasta que nos veamos de nuevo, princesa."

"Hasta entonces, Emmett," Bella toma su mano para apretarla.

En el momento que él se va hacia el túnel, Charlotte sale disparada a los brazos de Bella. Bella puede sentir los sollozos que la sacuden, y apenas puede creer que es la misma muchacha que hace solo unos meses no podía decidir si ella le agradaba. Abraza con fuerza a la joven princesa, absorbiendo su amor hasta que sabe que ya no puede retrasarlo más. Rosalie, sintiendo lo mismo, se acerca para sacar a Charlotte con gentileza del abrazo de Bella. Charlotte está tan abrumada por sus lágrimas que es incapaz de formar una apropiada despedida, y regañadientes sigue a Rosalie dentro del túnel después de darle a Bella una última mirada.

Ella se queda a solas con Edward, la expresión de él notablemente angustiada. Ella no había esperado que reaccionara de esa forma, dado su reciente desdén hacia ella. Bella sabía que nunca podría olvidar sus sentimientos por él, pero seguramente él se había deshecho de cualquier afecto que le tuviera a ella. Su actual estado de aflicción debe ser causado por cualquier otra duda, y ya que Bella no podía soportar verlo de esa forma, rompe otra regla al hablarle.

"Emmett cuidará bien de ti y Charlotte," Bella le dice en voz baja, "No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso."

Edward empieza a hablar, su voz entrecortada, "No hagas esto, Bella."

 _Bella._

No lo había escuchado decir su nombre sin veneno por bastante tiempo. Guarda el sonido en su memoria, solo en caso de que nunca lo escuche otra vez. La idea hace que se cierre su garganta y sus ojos se humedezcan, tanto que le da la espalda. No quiere que vea lo mucho que la afecta.

Un golpe contra la puerta principal los asusta a ambos y provoca que Edward saque su espada. Él da un paso hacia el frente, casi como si se moviera frente a Bella, pero ella se pone frente a él para bloquear su camino. Los ojos de ella se mueven frenéticamente de la puerta al rostro de él, tratando de memorizar tanto como pueda mientras también permanece alerta. El siguiente golpe es la última advertencia.

Su tiempo termina.

"¡Vete!" Grita, empujándolo hacia el túnel.

"No puedo dejarte," él lucha contra su agarre, "¡No puedo… no quiero dejarte!"

Su corazón se rompe con cada paso que lo obliga a dar hacia su ruta de escape. Ya no solo lo empuja con sus brazos—también está usando su mente. Forcejean hasta que Emmett la encuentra en la entrada, su gesto sombrío con la cabeza comunicando que sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Rodea el torso de Edward con sus brazos y empieza a arrastrarlo hacia atrás.

"¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!" Edward se retuerce, "Bella, _por favor_. ¡No lo dije en serio! No hablaba en serio cuando dije que no quería volver a hablar contigo nunca, solo estaba muy enojado. ¡No hagas esto! ¡Por favor, _Bella_!"

Usa una mano para sofocar sus sollozos mientras Emmett lo arrastra dentro del pasadizo subterráneo, y la otra para cerrar y poner llave a la trampilla detrás de ellos.

Sabe que él no puede escucharla, pero aun así susurra las palabras que desea poderle haber dicho,

"Te amo, Edward."

 **~CISNE~**

Para alegría de Bella, el sonido que había interrumpido su despedida con Edward había sido solo un entusiasta buscador de tesoros. Lo deja velozmente inconsciente en el escalón de entrada antes de caminar por el perímetro de la casa para fortalecer cada entrada. Después de que siente que las ventanas y las puertas han sido bloqueadas lo suficiente, empieza a reunir suministros. Pan, carnes secas, queso, agua, botes de basura, vendas, velas… Recorre múltiples veces la casa y se detiene en la habitación de Seth para descargar sus provisiones. Por último, registra la habitación de Sir Carlisle para encontrar armas.

A pesar de su desdén por el hombre, ciertamente se siente culpable hurgando entre sus pertenencias. Se siente doblemente avergonzada al revisar los cajones de su esposa, tocando sus delicados camisones y vestidos. Mientras Bella separa la ropa, sus dedos sienten un tipo de seda que le parece bastante familiar. Incapaz de contener su curiosidad, saca el pedazo de tela hecho con hilos de los gusanos de seda forxianos.

De alguna forma, Bella consigue sonreír al recordar su primera vez usando algo del mismo diseño. Su tiempo con Alice, Jasper, y Peter se siente como un recuerdo distante, pero su corazón se llena de cariño al pensar que podría verlos de nuevo.

Si logra seguir con vida.

Nuevamente determinada, culmina su búsqueda. Consigue descubrir una espada y un juego de arquería, pero como no está muy versada con la última arma, la oculta una vez más. Agarra unos cuantos libros de la estantería de Sir Carlisle, antes de dirigirse a la habitación de Seth, y una vez dentro, bloquea la puerta con muebles. Nadie entrará a menos que desee que lo hagan.

Los siguientes días pasan con Bella casi en un estado de trance. Adopta otra mentalidad, una a la que solo había accedido durante su tiempo en la jaula cuando vivir consistía en nada más grande que simplemente funcionar.

Día uno—Se sienta junto a la cama de Seth. Hace poco más que leer y atender sus vendajes, asegurándose de limpiar su herida minuciosamente y limpiar el sudor de su piel. Les habla a él y Lua en susurros, necesitando expulsar sus emociones como forma de catarsis. Escucha el traqueteo de la puerta en la planta baja, pero nadie entra.

Día dos—practica su combate para estirar sus músculos. Su posición agachada a un lado de la cama la ha dejado terriblemente adolorida y aletargada. Alterna entre practicar sus golpes y estabilizar su telequinesis. Siempre y cuando se mantenga activa, su mente no viajará a cierto hombre de ojos verdes y sus últimas palabras hacia ella.

Día tres—dos hijos del Sol intentan apoderarse de la casa. Atravesaron las ventanas cubiertas de tablas de madera con puños de hierro y se pusieron cómodos en la habitación principal con algo del fino licor de Sir Carlisle. Por el resto de la noche, Bella escucha mientras alardean de sus emboscadas a las comunidades de los hijos de la Luna, saqueando pueblos. Ella espera hasta que están en estupor por la embriaguez para remover su barricada de la puerta, y en silencio baja las escaleras.

Día cuatro—se queda en la habitación principal, rodeada por los cadáveres de los derrotados intrusos. Solo se va dos veces; una vez para revisar a Seth y otra para enjuagar un vaso para que pueda servirse un poco del líquido ámbar.

Día cinco—regresa a la habitación de Seth. Limpia bien la sangre de su rostro y sus manos y se cambia en el vestido de seda de la señora Masen.

Día seis—Seth todavía no ha despertado. Ella llora.

Día siete.

Día ocho.

En el noveno día, el susurro proveniente de las mantas de la cama despierta a Bella. Con cansancio, se levanta para ver a Seth intentando sentarse. Con una mano gentil, lo detiene, asegurando que permanezca acostado.

"¿Bella?" Grazna, "¿Dónde estamos?"

"Estamos en la casa de Sir Carlisle," le responde en voz baja.

"¿Ya?" Su rostro se arruga por la confusión, "Pensé que nos faltaban algunas horas… no recuerdo llegar aquí."

"Has estado dormido por bastante tiempo, _a'ra_ ," le dice, "Estuviste muy enfermo, pero creo que finalmente estás mejor."

"Me siento mucho mejor que antes," asiente, "Pero mi estómago todavía me duele."

"Entonces, déjame conseguirte algún ungüento para el dolor," dice Bella, ya dirigiéndose hacia dónde estaban los bálsamos. Mientras aplica la crema, le informa a Seth que los Cullen y los Masen tuvieron que irse a fin de mantener a salvo a los herederos. Si está apesadumbrado por la idea de que lo dejaron, no lo demuestra. Simplemente sujeta con más fuerza la mano de Bella, como si estuviera preocupado que también pudiera desaparecer.

Esa noche, ella lo ayuda a asearse y sentarse. Se escucha algo estrellándose abajo mientras Seth está mordisqueando su rebanada de pan. Bella no baja, con la esperanza de que el intruso sea meramente un saqueador buscando algo fácil que robar. Cuando la puerta se abre y cierra otra vez, sabe que se han ido.

"Seth," Bella llama su atención, "Mañana nos iremos de aquí. ¿Estás de acuerdo?"

"¿A dónde vamos?" Pregunta. "No quiero irme si esas personas malas siguen buscándonos. ¿Por qué no podemos solo quedarnos aquí en esta habitación?"

Bella frota el dorso de su mano de forma reconfortante, "Aquí tampoco es seguro. No podemos ocultarnos mucho tiempo. Tenemos que regresar a Forxx."

Los ojos de Seth en seguida se abren por la emoción, "¿Vamos a casa?"

Bella asiente, "Justo como lo prometí."

Está segura de que si él no hubiese sentido dolor, el muchachito le hubiera saltado a los brazos. Su entusiasmo es suficiente para apaciguar momentáneamente el miedo que tiene por el inminente viaje. Bella había minimizado su grado de vulnerabilidad al hablar con él, pero en verdad, no había garantía de que lograran llegar a Forxx. El incremento constante de intrusos la había alertado de la fuerte presencia de los oportunistas y radicales, y sabía que una vez que estuvieran afuera de los confines de estas cuatro paredes, no hay nada que detenga a una masa de ellos de atraparlos. Hasta ahora lo había hecho excepcionalmente bien al proteger a Seth—la creciente cantidad de cuerpos en la habitación principal era un testimonio de ello. Sin embargo, si un grupo desafiara a Bella, era limitado lo que podía pelear.

"Necesito que descanses," lo silencia y con gentileza lo ayuda a reclinarse.

"¿Bella?" Seth murmura adormilado, "T-Tengo miedo."

"¿De dormir o de irnos mañana?" Pregunta ella.

"Las dos cosas," admite.

" _No t'io l'asco_ ," le promete al dejarlo un beso en su frente, " _No te dejaré_."

 **~CISNE~**

Cuando otro atacante traquetea la puerta de la recámara, Bella sabe que su tiempo en la residencia Masen ha llegado a su fin. El intercambio con el intruso es corto, pero Bella lo prolonga cuando presencia su poder. La mujer, una hija de la Luna en sus últimos años, es capaz de emitir ráfagas de luz desde el centro de sus palmas. Pese a su formidable habilidad, es poco competente en combate. Le toma a Bella solo unos momentos dejarla inconsciente con su toque absorbente.

Las siguientes horas las pasan recolectando los artículos de primera necesidad. El prospecto de tener un carruaje incita a Bella a empacar mucho, reuniendo cualquier cosa que pudiera servirles. Una vez que termina, despierta a un malhumorado Seth para equiparlo con ropa abrigadora. Después de sujetar a Seth a su parte frontal, con un saco a sus espaldas, y un morral alrededor de la parte de media de Lua, se encaminan hacia el túnel.

Aunque su visión se ha intensificado últimamente, ella se arrepiente de no encender una segunda linterna para recorrer el oscuro pasadizo subterráneo. La travesía es extenuante; el techo es lo bastante bajo para tener que doblar su cuello, el suelo lo bastante irregular para arriesgarse a tropezar, y el hedor lo bastante desagradable para inducir arcadas. Desafortunadamente, es la única forma confiable de llegar a los carruajes, y Bella enfrentaría esto miles de veces si significa que podría llegar a Forxx con vida.

Una distancia que puede haberle tomado unos veinticinco minutos a lo máximo termina tomándole casi cincuenta debido a las dificultades que Bella enfrenta. El accidentado pasaje sirve como un obstáculo, pero un niño a cuestas y un morral repleto ciertamente no ayuda a su paso. Para cuando llega al final donde está una escotilla en el techo, es un sudoroso desastre. Abre el cerrojo, y entonces despacio abre un poco la escotilla. Está por abrirla más cuando de pronto se abre por completo. Ella reconoce en seguida el rostro al otro extremo.

" _Tú_." Gruñe el guardia que había estado al frente de la residencia Masen.

"Mis disculpas," Bella hace una mueca con timidez, ofreciendo su mano para su asistencia, "De verdad no fue personal."

"¿Si toco tu mano terminaré inconsciente por horas una vez más?" Escupe.

"Tienes mi palabra que no te haré daño," Bella le promete.

Con un gruñido disconforme, quita el morral de la espalda de Bella, así como la linterna. Ella libera a Lua de su bolso, y con cuidado sale del agujero. Una vez de pie, le echa un vistazo a Seth para asegurarse que sigue dormido contra su pecho—afortunadamente, lo está.

"Te dejaron dos de nuestros mejores," el guardia informa al conducir a Bella hacia dos caballos, "El carruaje también es bastante cómodo, equipado con asientos acojinados para que el muchacho pueda recostarse. Aquí está un mapa con una ruta sugerida basada en la información que he recibido en los últimos días. Evita las áreas marcadas con una X, y no te detengas a descansar en áreas marcadas con cuadros. Hay una espada extra bajo el asiento del conductor, y te abastecí con unas cuantas raciones más de pan y agua, junto con aceite y fósforos para tus linternas."

"Gracias," Bella dice con sinceridad, descansando su mano en su hombro con armadura, "En serio. No tenías que ayudarme después de la forma en que te dejé."

"Bueno, supongo que no me mataste," refunfuña, "No debes demorarte. Ponte en marcha."

Ella asiente y saca a Seth del arnés en su torso, y lo coloca dentro del carruaje. Después que está oculto de forma segura, le indica a Lua que entre para hacerle compañía. Es solo cuando se sienta en la banca, y aprieta las correas en sus manos que se da cuenta que pasó por alto un importante detalle:

No tiene la más mínima idea de cómo conducir un carruaje.

"Por favor, dime que es una broma," el guardia se ríe con incredulidad, "¿Esto no se consideró en el plan _de nadie_?"

Las mejillas de Bella se encienden de color rojo, "No tuvimos precisamente el tiempo para formularlo. ¿Tal vez puedas darme algunas indicaciones generales?"

"No puedes conducir un carruaje basándote en indicaciones generales," el guardia continúa riéndose, "Esto es perfecto. Vas a volcarlo y a matarse los dos y a los caballos."

"Tu tipo de optimismo es verdaderamente refrescante," Bella gruñe, "Si no puedo dirigir esto yo sola, entonces vendrás conmigo."

"No voy a dejar mi estación simplemente porque me lo pidas," rueda sus ojos; "No soy tu empleado."

"Pero eres mi súbdito," Bella corrige, metiendo la mano al bolsillo de su falda para conseguir su anillo de sellar. Por más que la primera vez, está agradecida que Aro haya sido tan poco cuidadoso con él.

El guardia de inmediato se pone serio, aclarando su garganta al enderezarse. Se inclina sobre una rodilla y agacha su cabeza.

"Perdóneme _, Cora_ , debí haberlo sabido," se disculpa.

"¿Eres forxiano?" Supuso por su elección de palabras, "¿Y por qué me llamas _Cora_? Soy de la realeza, pero definitivamente no una reina bajo ningún concepto."

"Sí, _Cora_ , soy un nativo forxiano—un miembro de una de las familias fundadoras de L'Apush," le informa, "Y aunque no ha sido coronada oficialmente, técnicamente es la siguiente de la línea sucesoria al trono forxiano."

Bella traga grueso, la idea en realidad nunca se le había ocurrido. "Sí, bueno, um, entonces Sir…"

"Jacob," responde, " _Luna_ Jacob."

"Bien, Sir Jacob," continúa, "Como tu reina, te ordeno que dejes tu puesto y me acompañes a Forxx."

"Será un placer, _Cora_ ," responde.

"Si vamos a viajar juntos, no debes mantener las formalidades todo el tiempo," Bella insiste.

"Como desees," asiente y de inmediato empieza a reunir sus cosas.

El tener a alguien que siga sus órdenes con tanta facilidad se siente bastante extraño para Bella. Está acostumbrada a seguir órdenes o trabajar junto con otro. Sin embargo, si considerar que es una reina es lo que lo convence a asistirla, no lo corregirá. Necesita que Jacob la lleve a ella y Seth de forma segura a Forxx. Jacob reúne sus pertenencias en tiempo récord y se sube de un salto a la banca delantera. Bella está a punto de unírsele, pero él hace un gesto con su mano hacia la parte de atrás.

"Es mejor que no seas vista, _Cora_ ," le informa, "Al menos hasta que pasemos los límites de la ciudad. Duerme por ahora, y cuando sea seguro, puedes salir."

Confiando en él y en su conocimiento superior, sube al cuerpo del carruaje. Es bastante espacioso, permitiéndole acurrucarse en los cojines de terciopelo. Se ciñe sus abrigos con más fuerza a su alrededor para mantenerse caliente, y luego cierra sus ojos. Se queda dormida en cuestión de segundos.

Cuando despierta, el sol está alto en el cielo y el carruaje detenido. Su corazón se acelera momentáneamente al notar que Seth no está con ella, pero su risa desde el exterior la calma. Le da ternura la visión que presencia al salir; Jacob y el muchachito están sentados junto al fuego, jugando con lo que parecen ser figuras con palitos de madera. Aunque sabe que él todavía debía sentir dolor, no parece estarle prestando mucho la atención por el momento. Está más interesado en el rostro que Jacob está dibujando en la figura con una pluma fuente.

"¡Bella!" Seth grita alegremente, "¡Ve lo que hizo Jake!"

"¿Ese es un soldado?" Bella pregunta, igualando el entusiasmo de él, "Parece casi tan valiente como tú."

"Cuando crezca quiero ser un caballero igual que Jake," dice Seth.

"¿Ah, sí?" Alborota su cabello al tomar asiento junto a Jacob, "¿Ahora eres un caballero _, Jake_?"

"Te dije que no soy un caballero, niño," Jacob refunfuña. Está segura que si no fuera por su piel oscura vería su sonrojo. "Y deja de llamarme así."

Seth se echa a reír, completamente impávido, "Eres tan gracioso, Jake."

El tirón en la comisura de la boca de él le dice a Bella que Jacob no es tan inmune al encanto de Seth como aparenta serlo. Se entera que ha estado durmiendo casi por siete horas y que esta es la segunda parada que ha hecho su caravana. Aunque Jacob le asegura que nadie debería caminar por el bosque a estas horas, todavía alcanza a ver la forma en que sus ojos se mueven de un lado a otro. El resto del receso es tenso pero necesario. Jacob puede dormir, y Bella puede ocuparse de las heridas de Seth. Está mucho más parlanchín ahora que su salud está mejorando, y más de una vez Bella tiene que advertirle que se calme. Después de dos horas de hablar y jugar con las figuras, Seth se siente aburrido una vez más. Para mantener su interés, ella le permite mover todas las plumas de sus alas para dejarlas en punta. Es solo cuando siente un fuerte pellizco que se da cuenta que Seth ha estado coloreando sus plumas con el bolígrafo con tinta.

"¡Seth!" Dice con brusquedad bajo su aliento, trayendo su ala hacia el frente para ver el daño. Varias plumas se han vuelto de un color azul oscuro. Sabe que debería estar molesta, pero la forma en que se ríe el bribón de Seth al ver su sorpresa disuelve su molestia. No debería sorprenderle que un niño de nueve años sea tan travieso.

"¿Qué es todo ese ruido?" Jacob refunfuña al despertar. "¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?"

"Quizás unas tres horas," Bella calcula. No puede estar muy segura dado que no hay relojes cerca, "¿Necesitas descansar más?"

"No, es mejor que cubramos más terreno," Jacob le indica, "Que interesante diseño tienes, Cora, nunca he visto un forxiano con la mitad de las alas moteadas."

"Eres el hombre más exasperante-," empieza a decir con un bufido.

"¿De verdad estás enojada?" Seth pregunta, su voz bajando a nivel tímido.

"No, no lo estoy," Bella le asegura, "Jacob y yo solo bromeábamos. Vamos, pequeño, tenemos que llevarte a casa."

Para la siguiente etapa del viaje, Bella está sentada junto a Jacob al frente del carruaje. Permanecen en silencio; Jacob está centrado en el camino, y Bella está inspeccionando el área en busca de cualquier peligro. Gradualmente, el día empieza a terminar. El aire ya frío da paso a vientos helados, y la ausencia de sol crea un frío estremecedor. Un escalofrío recorre a Bella mientras usa sus brazos para darse calor por fricción. Pasar su lengua por sus agrietados labios sirve para darle algo de humedad, pero el resto de su rostro está rojo y escaldado. Su grado de enfriamiento se hace evidente una vez que sus dientes empiezan a castañear.

"Acércate a mí," Jacob gruñe.

"¿Disculpa?" Bella pregunta, ofendida.

"No estoy actuando en contra de tu virtud," él rueda los ojos, "Emito calor, sobre todo en condiciones muy frías. Te mantendrá caliente."

"¿Es esa tu habilidad?" Pregunta con incredulidad.

"Meramente un efecto de ella," le dice, "Soy un lobo."

Los ojos de Bella se amplían por la sorpresa, "¿De verdad?"

Él asiente, "Ahora, ¿puedes acercarte? No permitiré que una reina se congele bajo mi cuidado."

Bella deja escapar un suspiro, "Ya no debes de llamarme así. No soy realmente una reina."

"Eres una Swann," Jacob discrepa, "Tienes la sangre de la familia fundadora en tus venas, y tus predecesores están muertos."

"Pero Forxx es autónomo," Bella señala, "Ya no necesitan un monarca."

"¿Has visto el estado de Forxx, _Cora_?" Jacob pregunta, notablemente apasionado, "La gente es feliz, no malinterpretes mis palabras, pero están empobrecidos. Los representativos se aliaron como una solución de emergencia, no por gusto. Prácticamente no tenemos contactos comerciales, ninguna protección nacional, y Volturia insiste en desechar sus cadáveres en nuestro _Pylae_. Los representativos han hecho maravillas para proveernos, pero en nuestras naciones vecinas, no se les toma con seriedad. Necesitamos un líder que sirva a nuestros intereses—uno que se siente a la mesa de reyes y demande que se nos respete como una nación autónoma."

Jacob termina de hablar sin aliento. Bella puede ver la sinceridad en su rostro; tiene el rostro de un hombre que ha observado las dificultades de las que habla y se siente incapaz de hacer un cambio. Dolor, un tipo diferente, la llena al pensar en Forxx. Había estado prendada por el encanto del país y la calidez de la gente que había encontrado cuando se detuvo ahí, pero no había pensado cómo quedarse sin gobernante los dejaría permanentemente inestables. Sin embargo, no puede evitar preguntar,

"¿Por qué no nombrar otro gobernante? ¿Por qué insistir en un Swann?"

"Ustedes son la familia fundadora," responde Jacob, "Tus ancestros nos guiaron a las tierras y lucharon por nuestra independencia. Siempre han gobernado con justicia y amor. Es un trono del que nadie se ha sentido lo bastante merecedor para ocuparlo. Muchos lo han intentado, pero la gente se ha negado."

"Si mi madre siguiera con vida, ¿todavía se le consideraría la reina?" Bella plantea otra pregunta. Por primera vez, parece estar recibiendo respuestas.

"Lo más probable es que eras muy joven para comprender, pero después de que nuestro Rey Charles muriera, tu madre actuó como reina regente."

"¿Reina regente?" Bella se siente confundida, "Pero eso sugiere que…"

"Ahora lo entiendes, _Cora_ ," Jacob la mira con una ceja alzada, "Tu madre solo estaba actuando como reina hasta que cumplieras veintiún años. Está oficialmente documentado que Forxx es legítimamente tuyo. No sorprende que el rey Aro te haya matado cuando lo hizo."

"Para que pudiera reclamar la tierra antes de que alcanzara la edad," Bella supone.

"No, para evitar la guerra con Forxx," Jacob la corrige, "Matar a un miembro de la familia real es una forma segura de declarar la guerra. En los principios de nuestras naciones, los reyes acostumbraban la matanza de los más jóvenes de la familia del rey oponente, tanto para enviar a su enemigo a una agonía emocional como para declarar la guerra. Si te mataba antes de que se te confirmara legítimamente como la reina de Forxx, no estaría declarando innecesariamente la guerra a esa nación. También lo hizo así porque estaba ocupado declarándole la guerra a Cullenia."

Bella abre su boca para hablar, pero se queda sin palabras. ¿Había estado destinada a morir desde el principio, sin la interferencia de Sulpicia, o su padre habría intentado mantenerla encerrada en su jaula hasta el fin de sus días? ¿Por qué su madre nunca le había contado de su derecho a Forxx? Aunque, Bella duda que el saberlo hubiese hecho una diferencia para ella. Durante su tiempo encerrada, había perdido toda esperanza de escape. Ya sea que estuviera muerta o encarcelada, Forxx se hubiese quedado sin monarca.

Y ahora, Bella al fin descubre la razón de elegir a Charlotte como blanco. Siguiendo una cruel práctica histórica, Aro había tenido la intención de asesinarla para declarar la guerra. Aunque había fallado, definitivamente había tenido éxito en separar a la familia Cullen y despertar la agitación. Sin embargo, hasta ahora, Aro solo ha causado destrucción a través de sus peones y aún no ha desplegado sus tropas volturianas. Ella se estremece al pensar en el caos que se desataría si sus soldados salieran a masacrar las calles con el _Iris_.

"¿Lo ves ahora?" Jacob pregunta, "¿Entiendes por qué te necesitamos?"

Bella sacude su cabeza, su voz gruesa al responder, "Incluso si lo quisiera, no tengo idea de cómo gobernar una nación. Apenas si puedo con ser un guardián."

"Ya amas aquellos a tu alrededor," Jacob hace un gesto hacia el carruaje donde está Seth, "Y eres apasionadamente protectora. Eso sin duda es un comienzo."

"¿Cómo puedes tener esa confianza en mí?" Ella le pregunta.

"Déjame preguntarte algo," dice Jacob, "¿Dónde estuviste todos estos años desde que tu madre murió? Nunca se te volvió a ver. Todos creyeron que moriste junto con tu madre, aun cuando nunca se hizo un anuncio."

"Encarcelada," responde Bella, haciendo una mueca cuando escucha las palabras en voz alta, "Aro me mantuvo encerrada en una jaula."

"Imaginaba algo así," Jacob asintió, "¿Quieres saber por qué tengo confianza en ti? Porque de alguna forma, después de doce años de cautiverio te has mantenido pura de corazón."

"Soy la hija de Aro. La misma oscuridad que reside dentro de él está en mí-," empieza a luchar.

"Estás aquí, _Cora_ , apoyando el lado que promueve lo bueno," Jacob la detiene, "Deja de negarlo y acepta, que a pesar de todo, estás _aquí_."

"Gracias, Jacob," Bella dice en voz baja después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio, "Por tu incondicional confianza en mí. Solo puedo esperar que llene tus expectativas."

"Lo harás," asegura él con firmeza, sin ningún indicio de duda en su voz.

"Por Forxx, lo harás."

* * *

 _ **Terminología**_

 _ **No t'io l'asco**_ _—No te dejaré [Forxiano]_

 _ **Cora**_ _—Reina [Forxiano]_

* * *

 _ **Y resulta que Bella es reina de Forxx y princesa de Volturia además de guardián. Como ella misma le dijo a Lua en el capítulo anterior, quién iba a decir que dos pájaros enjaulados tendrían tanta influencia. Ahora, supongo que han de estar tristes por esa despedida con Edward *snif* El pobre hasta se retractó de lo que dijo, bueno, demasiado tarde. ¿Se volverán a ver? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Porque ya sobrevivieron más de una semana en Lunaria, pero todavía falta el largo viaje a Forxx, ya veremos qué pasa en el camino, y con qué se encontrarán en Forxx. Por lo pronto, ¿qué fue lo que más les gusto? ¿Tienen alguna teoría de lo que sucederá ahora? Como siempre esperaré ansiosa sus reviews y dependiendo de su respuesta, trataré de subirles el siguiente lo más pronto posible. Ya me siento mucho mejor, gracias a toda una farmacia que me tomé y un poco de descanso :P**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Celina rojas, Cary, kaja0507, Antonia, lucila cullen grey, Manligrez, Techu, Sarai, Milh Llop, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Kabum, Yoliki, anmaray, Crister11, bbluelilas, Srher Evans, Shikara65, Lady Grigori, tulgarita, soledadcullen, AriGoonzV, Jimena G, Merce, lizdayanna, LicetSalvatore, glow0718, Pili, lagie, Pilita, Gabriela Cullen, It's Elle, Pam Malfoy Black, Adriu, Yamilet Mendoza, Adriu, annel-edward, DenniChavez, injoa, Diana Bedoya, rjnavajas, myaenriquez02, solecitopucheta, Roxy Sanchez, Mafer, Sully YM, nnuma76, Tata XOXO, Ericastelo, EmmaBe, Eliana Quinhonez, y algunos anónimos.**_


	23. Cisne: Capítulo XXIII

Por si lo olvidaron, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Christie Hart** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo, gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

 **PARTE III: CISNE**

 **Capítulo 23**

Los siguientes tres días pasan sin incidentes, para alegría de Bella. Se detienen en varios pueblos a lo largo del camino para abastecerse de provisiones y atender a los caballos. La presencia del _Iris_ disminuye entre más se alejan de Cullenia, pero de vez en cuando, ella ve algún partidario usando su escudo de armas. El símbolo representa el sol eclipsando la luna, sus rayos triangulares perforando el cuarto creciente. A Bella no le pasa desapercibido que los colores son rojo, negro y dorado—los colores nacionales de Volturia.

En el cuarto día, enfrentan su primer encuentro desafortunado. La rueda del carruaje se quiebra debido a la exposición constante con terreno accidentado, y su convoy no tiene otra opción más que detenerse en el pueblo más cercano. Por la mueca en el rostro de Jacob, puede darse cuenta que esta parada no será una placentera como las últimas aun cuando el pueblo no parezca amenazador. El único aspecto notable es que los puestos y las casas son de una escala bastante pequeña, y la atmósfera en general se siente apática. El aire es denso por el humo de fogatas ardiendo y lleva consigo el olor a carne chamuscada. Muchos habitantes se les quedan mirando al pasar—el carruaje luciendo muy fuera de lugar en los barrios bajos.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Bella susurra, tratando de evitar llamar la atención. Sin embargo, está tan callado en las calles que está segura que otros la han escuchado.

"Aryzonae," responde él igual de bajito, "No me habría detenido aquí, pero no tenemos opción."

"¿El carruaje no llegaría?" Bella pregunta aunque sabe la respuesta. La postura rígida de él ha empezado a provocarle ansiedad.

"Apenas si llevamos medio día de viaje," Jacob le recuerda, "Ni siquiera podemos cubrir otro kilómetro y medio. Es mejor si me encargo de esto solo."

"Seguramente no nos lastimarían, ¿no crees?" Bella pregunta, "¿Qué razones tienen?"

"No son los habitantes los que me preocupan," Jacob le dice, "Ve la forma en que trabajan sin parar, sin interactuar con nadie. El pueblo está callado, y los caminos están prácticamente vacíos. Ningún pueblo de Forxx es así por naturaleza, lo que significa una cosa."

"El _Iris_ está aquí," Bella dice entre su aliento.

Jacob asiente con solemnidad, "Puede que no intenten nada, pero debemos estar muy alerta. Van a hacer lo mismo que yo."

Bella no discute, a sabiendas que Jacob es el más experimentado en asuntos como este. Mantiene su cabeza baja, y la capucha puesta, y espera que a nadie le interese su llegada. Mientras tanto, su corazón late incontrolablemente en su pecho. Para cuando llegan al puesto del mecánico, prácticamente puede escuchar su ruidoso pulso.

" _Co'a vu_." Un hombre corpulento escupe al mismo tiempo que Jacob desmonta de la banca y se acerca a él. Sus gruesos músculos parecen permanentemente tensos, y su boca está fija en una mueca. _¿Qué quieren?_ Le pregunta a Jacob. Las palabras están en un forxiano tan desconcertante y mal pronunciado que Bella casi no las entiende.

"Mi esposa y yo estábamos viajando con mi hijo cuando nuestra rueda se quebró," Jacob hace un gesto hacia el carruaje descompuesto, "¿Cuánto tiempo se llevará el arreglarla?"

"¿Cuánto dinero tienes?" El mecánico refunfuña.

"30," Jacob responde.

" _T'io pert'a mete_ ," _Te has vuelto loco_ , el mecánico se ríe a carcajadas, "No menos de 100."

Bella traga grueso. Tienen más dinero que el Jacob ofrece, pero seguramente no tanto como el mecánico pide. No les alcanzaría ni para un punto medio.

"No soy algún culleniano que va de paso," Jacob le dice, "No voy a pagar cien por una rueda que le habrás quitado a otro carruaje y probablemente se quebrará en menos de un día."

El mecánico le dirige una mirada a Jacob que tiene a Bella removiéndose en su asiento. La bilis se revuelve en su estómago mientras se prepara para intervenir y ayudar a Jacob a enfrentarse con el enorme hombre. Está a unos momentos de agarrar su daga cuando el mecánico la sorprendió.

"Cuarenta. No menos." Refunfuñó.

Jacob saca el bolso de monedas de su morral con una sonrisa, "Trato hecho."

"Hay una taberna a la vuelta de la esquina donde pueden esperar mientras tanto," el mecánico le informa, "Pero mantén a tu esposa y tu hijo cerca."

"Están aquí, ¿verdad?" Bella habla, incapaz de contener su lengua.

El mecánico la mira, su mueca aún presente, pero sus ojos se entrecierran especulando. Ella casi desvía la mirada debido a su intimidación, pero de alguna forma logra sostenerla. Si no lo hubiese hecho, se habría perdido el gesto afirmativo casi imperceptible de su cabeza. De pronto, no lo culpa por su actitud brusca. Supone que ella sería igual de fría con los recién llegados si un grupo de radicales invadieran su hogar. Ella toma dos monedas más de su bolso y alcanza la mano del mecánico. Él se sobresalta cuando ella lo toca, pero le permite que abra su mano de todos modos. Su mirada en la de ella se suaviza muy ligeramente cuando transfiere el dinero en su callosa mano.

"Manténgase a salvo," le pide, " _Un'i Is'ia Forxia_."

" _Ett'io_ , mi señora," él inclina su cabeza brevemente en respeto y luego se va a la parte de atrás de su taller.

Jacob tiene una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro al bajar a Bella y Seth del carruaje. Lua sale también sigilosamente, transformándose en pájaro al instante para poder volar en un breve descanso.

Bella no puede explicar por qué sintió la necesidad de acercarse al mecánico de esa forma, pero no podía ignorarlo. Algo sobre su sufrimiento la llamaba, y sintió el deber de mostrarle que a ella le importaba. Desea desesperadamente ayudar en su situación, pero sabe que tiene que regresar con Alice.

Se pregunta cuál es el estado de la capital forxiana. ¿Habían sido tan atrevidos los de _Iris_ como para infiltrarse ahí también? Si permitía que sus pensamientos se volvieran sombríos, sabía que había una gran posibilidad de que los radicales también podrían haber invadido allí, y que los Cullen, Masen, e incluso los Whitlock pudieran haber sido asesinados. Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que Edward y Charlotte se fueron, y a pesar de la fuerza de Emmett y la pericia de Edward para pelear, no había seguridad de que sobrevivieran al viaje. Solo puede esperar que el inicio de su travesía fuera tan tranquilo como el suyo, y que hubiesen podido rodear totalmente este pueblo.

Es lo único que la mantiene. De otra forma, tiene que aceptar la devastadora realidad que su familia, y el hombre que ama, ya no existen. Bella presiona una mano en su pecho para apaciguar el dolor de la idea. Ha estado evitando deliberadamente pensar en Edward y su última interacción simplemente como un medio para sobrevivir, pero a decir verdad, sus palabras finales le obsesionan. ¿Era en serio lo que dijo sobre arrepentirse por su frialdad? Ella sabe que no la ha perdonado por completo—sería una ingenua al pensarlo. Pero si hay alguna posibilidad que todavía pueda quererla, necesita luchar por ello. Necesita verlo de nuevo, incluso si es solo para decirle que lo ama.

Lo _ama_. No se había creído capaz de una emoción tan profunda, pero el enorme agujero en su pecho dice lo contrario. No sabe cómo o cuándo sucedió, pero Bella se enamoró de Edward. Ama la forma en que sus ojos brillan en picardía, y su boca se retuerce juguetonamente. Ama su incomodidad en torno a extraños que contrasta con su segura presencia como el príncipe heredero. Adora su dulce pero respetuoso aprecio por ella, y la forma en que la hace sentir a salvo. Y por último, anhela la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos otra vez, para poder mostrarle lo mucho que lo desea.

Sin embargo, ella nunca sabrá esto si no sobreviven su encuentro con el _Iris_. A estas alturas, Bella tiene algo de confianza en sus habilidades para pelear, pero el número total de miembros del _Iris_ con el que se toparon al entrar al bar la pone en alerta. Los radicales, hombres y mujeres de todos los tamaños y formas, se vuelven hacia Jacob, Bella y Seth cuando entran a la pequeña taberna. Jacob mantiene su mano para guiar a Bella en su espalda al hacerla pasar, y Bella mantiene a Seth seguro bajo su brazo. Le había advertido que no hablara hasta que le diera permiso, pero ella se pregunta si la advertencia fue necesaria. La expresión temerosa en el rostro del muchachito basta para mostrarle que no tiene intención de decir una palabra.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?" El barman sonríe con malevolencia, "¿De vacaciones?"

"El carruaje se descompuso," Jacob responde cortante, "¿Cuál es el _ale_ de la casa?"

"Aquí solo tenemos _o'vrasi_ , muchacho," estrella dos tarros del licor oscuro, "tres cada uno."

Jacob saca unas cuantas monedas de su bolsillo y las deja sobre la mesa, "¿Y agua?"

"¿Para tu bebé?" El hombre hace un gesto hacia Seth, "Dale una taza de _o'vrasi_. Yo comencé a beber a su edad."

"Agua estará bien," Jacob lo ignora.

"Sureños," sacude su cabeza, "Piensan que son mejores que el resto de nosotros."

A pesar de su comentario, consigue el agua para Seth y señala una mesa en la parte de atrás. Los tres se apiñan en la esquina al fondo de la habitación, esquivando las miradas de los otros clientes. Bella trata de mantener sus ojos fijos en la mujer que actúa pero también está alerta por cualquier posible escaramuza. El fuerte canto de la intérprete sirve tanto para distraer como para inquietar a Bella. Su canción es lenta y lánguida, sensual hasta el punto de ser escandalosa. Acaricia su cuerpo tentadoramente con sus manos, lo que provoca silbidos de unos cuantos hombres y mujeres en la habitación. Sin estar muy segura si era o no apropiado para los jóvenes ojos de Seth, gira la silla de él hacia ella.

"¿Cómo te estás sintiendo?" Pregunta.

"Bien," murmura, "¿Tenemos que quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo? Pensé que estábamos cerca de casa."

"Estamos muy cerca, hijo," dice Jacob, "Solo tennos un poco más de paciencia. El carruaje debería estar listo en unos cuantos minutos más."

"Puedo sentirlo, ¿sabes?" Murmura Seth, "Mi comunicación no está funcionando, pero el vínculo con mi familia… puedo sentirlo. Se está haciendo más fuerte."

"Estás recuperando totalmente tu salud," Bella murmura, "Eso es maravilloso."

"Desearía poder escucharlos," Seth se queja.

"Volverá con el tiempo," Jacob le asegura.

Cambian la conversación a cosas menos serias para tratar de quitar el ceño fruncido del rostro de Seth. Comprensiblemente, es difícil sacar un tema que no sea serio en un tiempo como este, pero Jacob lo domina. Le pregunta a Seth sobre las cosas que le gustaría hacer cuando crezca, y responde preguntas sobre cómo es ser un 'caballero'. Bella no tiene el corazón para corregir a Seth, por lo que solo suelta una risita cada vez que Jacob responde con una mueca. Pasa una hora desde que se sentaron en la abarrotada taberna. La cantidad total de personas hace que la habitación se sienta sofocante por el calor, a pesar del clima glacial de afuera. Necesitando refrescarse, Bella se quita su abrigo descubriendo su túnica. Tiene mangas cortas y un escote bajo pero no es inmodesta en lo más mínimo. El verdadero problema es que la parte superior de su insignia del sol se asoma sobre su hombro izquierdo, y Bella no se da cuenta de su error hasta que una voz se escucha detrás de ella.

"¡Hermana!" Grita un hombre, "¡Creo que estás confundida sobre tus orígenes!"

Su mesa se ríe en torno a él, incitándolo más. Bella se vuelve a poner su abrigo en seguida y mantiene sus ojos fijos hacia adelante.

"Ven a sentarte con nosotros," la anima, "¡Déjame mostrarte lo que es un _verdadero_ hombre!"

"Ignóralo," Jacob le advierte en voz baja, "No te des la vuelta."

"No tengo intenciones de hacerlo," Bella le gruñe al mismo nivel.

"Bueno, no seas grosera," el acosador cacarea, "Solo quiero darte la bienvenida a la familia."

"Ella cree que es demasiado buena para ti," el barman dice.

"¿Eso es cierto?" El alborotador continúa, "No me tomo amablemente el que me menosprecien."

Bella aprieta un puño, el miedo de antes convirtiéndose rápidamente en ira. No puede creer como se atreve este hombre a acosar a alguien de forma tan descarada, sobre todo frente a su supuesto esposo e hijo. La única razón por la que permanece sentada es porque sabe que le ganan en número, y no sería sabio instigar una pelea en una habitación con unos quince del _Iris_.

"¿Ves?" El barman ladra, "Ni siquiera te hace caso."

Por detrás de ella, Bella escucha una silla arrastrándose hacia atrás. Ve como los ojos de Jacob se oscurecen, y alcanza su espada. Se sorprende a sí misma cruzando una pierna sobre la otra para poder alcanzar discretamente su propia arma. Se hace evidente que evitar una confrontación ya está fuera de cuestión.

"Tampoco me tomo amablemente el que me ignoren," el hombre gruñe, sus pasos acercándose.

Jacob se pone de pie y se mueve frente a su mesa, bloqueando el camino del hombre hacia Bella y Seth.

 _Lua_ , Bella lo llama con su mente, _necesito que vuelvas_.

La respuesta es casi instantánea. Su pájaro negro se precipita por la ventana de enfrente, y aterriza en medio de su mesa. Con él cerca, Bella se siente un poco más segura.

"Seth," Bella susurra cuando empieza a levantarse. "Métete debajo de la mesa con Lua, y cuando te diga, corre a donde dejamos nuestro carruaje. ¿Entendido?"

Él asiente con timidez y comienza a moverse de su asiento. En el momento en que está seguro agachado entre la forma felina de Lua y la pared, Bella intercambia miradas con Jacob.

Es el momento.

En rápida sucesión, Bella utiliza varios de sus rayos de luz para lanzar al barman y las tres mesas que alojan al _Iris_. Los blancos salen volando con una fuerza que ni siquiera Bella había anticipado.

"¡Corre, Seth!" Bella grita.

Tan rápido como pueden llevarlo sus piernas, Seth se escabulle por la pequeña taberna, esquivando al _Iris_ , que se están poniendo de pie una vez más. Lua tiene que atacar a uno de los hombres frente a la puerta antes de que Seth salga sin peligro. Su felino lo sigue justo detrás para asegurarse que nadie más haga el intento de seguirlo.

Mientras tanto, varios del _Iris_ se han vuelto a levantar y están avanzando. El ataque inicial de Bella había dejado a cuatro de los quince completamente inconscientes, incluyendo al barman y al alborotador. Ahora depende de ella y Jacob el escapar del resto de ellos.

Es un caos absoluto.

Cuerpos se lanzan por la habitación cuando Bella dispara sus explosiones de luz y Jacob lucha con su espada. Los de _Iris_ son luchadores formidables, sin tomarse mucho tiempo para recuperarse de cualquier golpe. En el momento que Bella termina de apuntar su daga telequinéticamente a uno, otro avanza hacia ella con espinas creciendo de su piel. Sin embargo, mientras pelean, avanzan lentamente hacia la puerta.

"¡A las tres!" Jacob le grita a Bella, justo cuando le da una fuerte patada en el pecho a uno del _Iris_.

"Uno," Bella grita, cortando el pecho de su atacante.

"Dos," Jacob responde, lanzando un golpe a la mandíbula de su agresor.

"¡Tres!" Bella termina.

Los dos retroceden tambaleándose de sus atacantes y atraviesan la puerta de la taberna, echándose a correr en el momento que llegan afuera. Bella no pierde tiempo en liberar sus alas, metiendo sus brazos debajo de los de Jacob y cargándolo en el aire. Como sea, no es un vuelo suave—Jacob es un hombre adulto, y mucho más pesado de lo que Edward había sido. Ella se esfuerza por sujetarlo mientras viaja a una velocidad que deja a los de _Iris_ tambaleándose detrás de ellos. No les toma más de un minuto llegar al taller del mecánico.

"¡Jake! ¡Bella!" Seth los llama en el momento en que ella aterriza.

"Apresúrense," los insta el mecánico al introducirlos en su taller, "Falta mucho para terminar su carruaje, y sus caballos están exhaustos. Solo tengo uno para darles en su lugar."

"Lo tomaremos," Jacob se apresura a decir, sin inmutarse.

"El caballo no puede con los tres," Bella grita.

"Tú y Seth montan en él," Jacob instruye, "Yo iré justo a su lado en forma de lobo."

"No, yo voy a volar y tu montas," Bella refuta.

" _¿Dónde están?"_ Uno de los atacantes se escucha a corta distancia. _"¡Vacíen todos los puestos!"_

"Hay una base de _Iris_ en la frontera de Aryzonae," el mecánico sacude su cabeza, "En el momento que la vean la derribarán."

"Entonces viajaremos a caballo," Bella acepta, "Gracias, por todo lo que ha hecho."

"Manténgase a salvo," el mecánico le repite sus palabras de antes.

"Sube al caballo, Bella," Jacob ordena, ya empujándola hacia el animal preparado. Ella se sube de un salto y se agacha para subir a Seth con ella.

"Cabalga y no te detengas a menos que te lo diga," le dice él, "Y si me atrapan, no te detengas."

"No-," Bella comienza a decir.

"¡ _Écare_ , mujer, por primera vez en tu vida deja que alguien pelee por ti!" Casi le grita, "¡Ahora vete!"

Un firme codazo al costado del caballo los hace arrancar por la parte de atrás del puesto y hacia el sendero de tierra. Bella se pierde de ver a Jacob transformarse pero aun así está asombrada de verlo en forma de lobo. Es grande y de color marrón rojizo, solo un poco menos de medio metro más bajo que el caballo que montaba. Sigue la carrera del caballo sin problema, incluso siendo capaz de sobrepasarlo utilizando zancadas limitadas. Atraviesan el espeso bosque, cruzando por estrecho espacio entre los árboles y saltando sobre troncos caídos. A su derecha, está Jacob, destruyendo poderosamente los matorrales a su paso, mientras Lua está a su izquierda, viajando con igual vigor. Seth se aferra a ella, su espalda hacia la tierra que pasa zumbando frente a ellos. Ella casi no escucha el sonido de su voz por encima del azote del viento.

"¡Alguien viene!" Grita.

Bella gira su cabeza brevemente para ver un _Iris_ viajando a una velocidad antinatural, a solo unos metros de distancia. Lleva una mano detrás de ella y empieza a lanzar ciegamente ráfagas de luz. Sin poder verlo en sí, falla, permitiéndole alcanzar el flanco de Jacob.

"¡Jacob!" Bella grita.

Él se da la vuelta justo a tiempo, casi demasiado rápido para que los ojos de Bella lo sigan. Todo lo que alcanza a ver es la forma en que se gira y embiste contra su atacante, su enorme forma revolcando a ambos en el suelo. Ella no detiene su caballo para ver cómo le va, sabiendo que no sería lo mejor quedarse.

Solo pasa como un minuto antes de que se una a ellos, impulsando sus extremidades para poder alcanzar al caballo. El alivio inunda a Bella al darse cuenta que está ileso, pero sabe que no ha pasado lo peor. Todavía tienen que atravesar la frontera de Aryzonae.

A medida que se acercan, Bella le da la vuelta a Seth para que quede de cara a la parte frontal del caballo. Envuelve las riendas en las manos temblorosas de él, y luego las cubre con las propias. No está segura si él sabe cómo guiar a un caballo, pero afortunadamente, este parece hacerlo por sí solo. Es lo mejor, porque una vez que llegan al límite del pueblo ve a cuatro _Iris_ esperando.

"No las sueltes, y no te detengas," Bella le dice a Seth, "Cabalga todo el camino hacia la capital si es necesario."

"Me dijiste que no me dejarías," Seth comienza a llorar, "Prométeme que no morirás. Por favor, Bella. _Prométemelo_."

"Te lo prometo," deja un beso en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, "Ahora, agárralas con fuerza."

Cuando están a solo unos metros de distancia del _Iris_ , Bella expande sus alas, y desmonta del caballo. Luego lucha contra la corriente que la arrastra para lanzarse hacia adelante y atacar al _Iris_ bloqueando su paso. Quita la mujer de en medio, despejando la ruta para Seth.

"¡Muchacha estúpida!" La mujer chilla, lo extenso de su cabello se alarga como si sus hebras fueran víboras.

Los mechones envuelven el cuello de Bella, estrangulando y tirando hasta que Bella está jadeando por aire. Aunque está renuente a dar a conocer su habilidad, Bella deshecha su don que emite luz y luego drena a la muchacha debajo de ella. En el momento en que se queda inerte, Bella se aleja de ella.

Una menos.

No está muy segura que funcionará, pero Bella emplea su nueva habilidad y envía sus mechones plateados hacia uno de los atacantes que rodean a Jacob. Solo quedan dos _Iris_ , lo que es un buen augurio para ellos. Sus hebras plateadas salen disparadas a la distancia para envolver la muñeca del adversario.

No exactamente a donde apuntaba, pero bastará.

Lo aparta de Jacob y lo arrastra por el suelo del bosque, usando más de sus hebras para sujetarlo cuando lucha. Para cuando está a los pies de Bella, casi cada centímetro de él está atrapado en su cabello. Sus gritos suenan amortiguados cuando ella baja su mano para tocar su nariz, el único pedacito de carne visible. Bella agarra la punta y drena su habilidad.

"Te dije que te quedaras en el caballo," Jacob ladra, alejándose a zancadas de su inconsciente oponente.

"Yo-Yo…" Bella empieza a decir, pero en realidad no espera que ninguna palabra salga de su boca porque de pie frente a ella está un Jacob _completamente_ _desnudo_.

Sabe que ahora no es el momento de quedarse boquiabierta al ver a un hombre sin ropa, pero esta es su primera experiencia, y no puede evitar perder la compostura. Educadamente, mantiene sus ojos fijos arriba de su cintura, pero fuera de su visión periférica puede ver los inicios de su hombría. Ella traga en seco al mismo tiempo que se sonroja de un intenso rojo, y luego fuerza sus ojos hacia su rostro.

"Tenemos que alcanzar a Seth y Lua," Jacob dice apretando los dientes.

"No estés molesto conmigo," Bella bufa, "¡Tú eres el que está ahí—desnudo!"

"Es bastante difícil sujetar tu ropa cuando eres un lobo _sin pulgares oponibles_ ," Jacob se defiende, "Me voy a transformar, y vas a subirte a mi lomo. De esa forma los alcanzaremos en menos tiempo."

"No puedo—No voy," Bella balbucea, "¡Estás descubierto!"

"¿Terminaste?" Él pregunta con los dientes apretados.

Reuniendo toda la dignidad que puede, Bella asiente y espera a que se transforme. Una vez que está en forma de lobo, recorre el camino tímidamente hacia su lado antes de planear cómo montarse. Se decide por agarrar su pelaje para subirse y no se siente ni un poco arrepentida cuando él lloriquea por el dolor.

A pesar de la vergüenza de ella, Jacob tiene razón. Una carrera de tres minutos los lleva a una distancia en la que puede ver a Seth. Jacob avanza, acercándolos aún más hasta que Bella se prepara para hacer el traslado. Seth está claramente eufórico al verlos. Sus mejillas están cubiertas de lágrimas por la angustia, pero su boca está amplia y sonriente. Bella le sonríe en respuesta, feliz de poder cumplir con su promesa. Está a punto de agarrar las riendas cuando un destello de metal llama su atención.

Los siguientes eventos ocurren muy rápido, y aun así, el tiempo parece moverse más lento. Ella utiliza sus alas para arrojarse hacia adelante y colocarse en frente de Seth justo antes que tres flechas atraviesen el aire. Las escucha antes de sentirlas. Silban al atravesar la atmósfera justo antes de penetrar hueso y carne, las tres entrando simultáneamente. Una en su ala, una en la parte baja de su pecho, y otra en su costado. Se arroja al suelo, su cuerpo cruzándose en la ruta del caballo. En un intento de esquivarla, el animal salta, solo para apenas evitar a Bella. Las patas traseras alcanzan sus costillas, quebrándolas con un horrible chasquido.

Aquí es cuando el tiempo baja la velocidad drásticamente.

Los ojos de Bella están fijos en cielo de la tarde, admirando los naranjas y rojos manchando el medio. Sangran juntos, el alma de la atmósfera alojándose en su iris. El aire es sangre, pero el sol es fuego; ardiendo de forma sofocante en sus últimos momentos del espectáculo. Le recuerda el resplandor seductor del fuego de Edward.

 _Edward_.

Supone que no lo verá de nuevo después de todo. Que patético final para su vida—a unos minutos de su destino y ni siquiera pudo desviar las flechas. Lo había intentado; la flecha en su ala es testimonio de ello. Pero se movieron con tanta velocidad que apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Ahora está pagando el precio, a medida que sus respiraciones rápidamente se hacen trabajosas, y su ropa se empapa con su sangre.

 _¿Este es el destino?_ Piensa. ¿Estaba destinada a morir así? Trata de pensar en las cosas que ha logrado y si significan que su tiempo como guardián ha llegado a su final. No se siente como el desenlace. Hay tantas cosas que había querido resolver, ahora parece que no tendrá la oportunidad. Aunque, su tiempo en esta tierra no ha sido completamente improductivo. Había hecho más en sus últimos seis meses de vida de lo que había hecho en sus primeros veinte años. Había salvado a los herederos de Cullenia, a Seth, e incluso había cultivado amistades profundas. Había amado más de lo que creyó posible, y había sido amada en respuesta. Tal vez eso era todo lo destinado para ella. Tal vez ahora puede descansar. La idea de dormir la consuela, tirando de sus labios en una sonrisa satisfecha. Sí. Va a dormir. Solo por un momento.

"Maldita sea, _maldita sea_ ," Jacob maldice al deslizarse a un costado de Bella. "Vamos, _Cora_ , no te des por vencida. ¡Lucha solo un poco más!"

"¡Bella!" Seth grita, "Bella, me lo prometiste. ¡Me lo prometiste!"

 _¿Por qué está llorando Seth?_ Bella piensa. Siente la idea distante como si en realidad no estuviera en los confines de su mente. Aun así, no le gusta la angustia que escucha en la voz de Jacob y Seth. Todo lo que ha deseado es que todos aquellos en torno a ella sean felices. Parece que no puede dormir por el momento.

"Jacob," Bella murmura, su garganta extremadamente seca. "Seth. No llores."

"Abre tus ojos, Bella," Seth la incita, "Si los cierras entonces no despertarás de nuevo."

Parece necesitar toda la energía dentro de ella, pero de alguna forma, consigue abrir un ojo a la vez. Seth está de cuclillas a su derecha, una de las manos de ella sujeta en las pequeñas de él. Por extraño que parezca, no puede sentirlo. Lua está a sus pies, con su cabeza agachada hacia el suelo triste por su dueña. Bella no puede establecer un vínculo mental con él, pero su posición humilde le indica a Bella que el animal está consternado. Finalmente, mira hacia donde Jacob está arrodillado, vestido con ropa extraña. La vista la hace reír. El sonido suena más como dos respiraciones superficiales.

"Jacob," jadea, "Estás vestido."

"Si eres capaz de hacer bromas, entonces será mejor que vivas, ¿me escuchaste?" Jacob ladra mientras busca en un morral.

"Pero estoy muy cansada," Bella responde con un profundo suspiro, "Y me duele el corazón."

"Tienes que sacar las flechas, Jake," Seth le implora, "Le duele."

"Se va a desangrar," Jacob le responde con los dientes apretados, buscando en un segundo morral.

"No, no, Seth. No son las flechas. Mi corazón duele," Bella murmura sin sentido, hasta que las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos. Empieza a llorar no solo por el dolor que apuñala su cuerpo sino por todas las personas que no volverá a ver.

Seth sujeta su mano con más fuerza, suficiente para que al fin pueda sentirlo. "¡Jake, por favor, haz algo!"

"¡La tengo!" Grita Jacob, sosteniendo lo que parece ser una cuerda, "Tráeme ese caballo."

En el momento que Seth se va, Bella mueve su mirada lentamente hacia Jacob, "Está bien. Los dos sabemos que voy a morir."

"No hables," Jacob escupe con los dientes apretados, "Ahora, esto va a doler, y por eso, lo siento muchísimo."

"Qué-,"

Un dolor agonizante atraviesa a Bella cuando Jacob quiebra la cola de la flecha enterrada en su pecho. Su grito hace eco por el bosque, perturbando a la vida silvestre en el área inmediata. Ella ni siquiera tiene tiempo de recuperar el aliento antes de que Jacob alcance la flecha en su costado.

"No, por favor," grita Bella, "Déjame aquí. ¡He cumplido mi deber! Déjame morir."

Jacob no escucha. El remordimiento invade sus rasgos al agarrar la segunda flecha y quebrarla de la misma forma que la primera. El mundo de Bella se vuelve ligeramente borroso, los bordes de su visión se oscurecen debido a la magnitud de su dolor. Para cuando él termina, ella es un desastre sollozante.

"Lo siento, _Cora_ , lo siento mucho," Jacob la conforta, su voz quebrándose por la emoción. Con una ternura que nunca había visto en él, quita algunos mechones plateados de su frente con una palma ensangrentada. "¡Seth!"

"No quiero ver," Bella lo escucha lloriquear detrás de ella.

"Lo sé, hijo, no es algo lindo de ver. Pero si queremos que Bella viva, necesito que me ayudes, ¿está bien? Estas son el tipo de cosas que nosotros los caballeros tenemos que hacer," Jacob le dice, "¿Serías un caballero conmigo para ayudar a Bella?"

Bella no puede ver o escuchar la respuesta de Seth, pero debe haber sido afirmativa porque segundos después, lo ve tomando la cuerda de las manos de Jacob. Otra oleada de dolor la atraviesa cuando Jacob la levanta con cautela del suelo. Luego la recuesta en el lomo del caballo, su estómago hacia abajo ya que las puntas de las flechas todavía sobresalen de su espalda. Con la ayuda de Seth, usa la cuerda para asegurarla al torso del animal. Está en una posición bastante incómoda, pero segura de manera que no se caerá durante el viaje.

"Necesita un abrigo," Seth le dice a Jacob, "Cuando estás herido sientes mucho frío."

"Gran idea," reconoce Jacob. Trota unos cuantos metros entre los matorrales antes de regresar con lo que parece ser uno de los abrigos de los _Iris_. Lo ata alrededor de las caderas de Bella, el único lugar en el que puede estar sin tocar las armas que están clavadas en su carne. "¿Estás listo para irnos?"

"¿Cómo me subo al caballo?" Seth pregunta.

"No, Seth, vas a viajar conmigo," Jacob le informa, "Pero necesito que vigiles a Bella mientras regresamos, sobre todo si parece que pudiera caerse.

"Puedo hacer eso," Seth asiente seguro.

Bella observa el encuentro con ojos adormilados. En realidad no está procesando lo que sucede, pero de todos modos escucha. Se siente más cansada por cada segundo, y sabe que pronto caerá en un sueño profundo. Espera que Seth y Jacob no estén muy molestos con ella.

"Jacob," Bella lo llama. Apenas si es un poco más fuerte que un susurro, pero sus agudos sentidos captan su voz.

"Sí, _Cora_ ," responde.

"Gracias," dice con un suspiro. "Por todo."

"Todavía no me lo agradezcas, _Cora_ ," responde, "Voy a llevarte a casa."

 **~CISNE~**

Está de vuelta en su pesadilla.

Excepto que, no es el sueño recurrente que había tenido antes de la noche de la destrucción del castillo Cullen. Más bien, es la pesadilla que era su vida antes de escapar de Volturia.

 _Está en una jaula, sentada con sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho. Todo está oscuro a su alrededor, la única luz se origina de la luna al filtrase por la ventana. Un sonido en la esquina del fondo de la habitación la asusta._

" _¿Lua?" Bella lo llama._

 _Su pájaro trina en respuesta._

 _Ella suspira en alivio, "Gracias a Dios, Lua. ¿Cómo volvimos aquí? Rápido, ayúdame a encontrar una forma de salir."_

 _Lua trina otra vez, pero esta vez, hay algo peculiar en el sonido. Es demasiado agudo casi como si estuviera en peligro._

" _¿Lua?" Bella lo llama otra vez._

 _El siseo de un fósforo al ser encendido suena antes de que la luz devele a Lua. Su pájaro no está saltando en el suelo como normalmente hace; en vez de eso, está sujeto en el apretado agarre de una mano muy blanca. Bella levanta la vista para ver unos ojos negros, redondos y pequeños devolviéndole la mirada._

" _No creo que vayas salir pronto de aquí. ¿Me extrañaste, Isabelle?"_

" _Esto no es real," Bella sacude su cabeza al mismo tiempo que cierra sus ojos, "Tú no eres real."_

" _Oh, soy muy real. Si no lo fuera, ¿podría hacer esto?"_

 _El frenético grojeo de Lua satura el aire al ser apretado en el cruel agarre de la mano._

" _¡Basta!" Bella suplica, "No te ha hecho nada."_

" _No lo estoy haciendo por él; lo estoy haciendo por ti."_

" _¿Qué te he hecho yo a ti?" Bella grita._

" _Me odias. Siempre me has odiado."_

" _Porque eres malvado," Bella escupe, "Y te detendré, incluso si es lo último que haga."_

 _Por fin, la persona se acerca a Bella, permitiendo que la vea claramente. Ella jadea al mismo tiempo que la bilis se revuelve en su estómago. Pensó que había estado conversando con Aro, pero la persona frente a ella no es su malvado padre. Las manos pálidas, los ojos negros, el cabello plateado… la persona frente a ella_ es _ella._

 _Sonríe de forma diabólica, llevando el fósforo a sus labios. Lo último que susurra antes de extinguir la luz es,_

" _Ven por mí."_

Bella despierta con un sollozo en su garganta, ahogándose por la emoción. Se incorpora de golpe en la cama pero rápidamente se arrepiente del movimiento. Un dolor devastador emana de su costado y su pecho, forzándola a volverse a acostar con un resoplido. Siente un dolor similar en su ala izquierda, pero es tolerable comparado con sus heridas más graves.

Por su entorno, sabe exactamente dónde está. El interior de madera y el poste de la cama al que había sido encadenada todos esos meses atrás le informan que está de nuevo en la cabaña de los Whitlock. Deja escapar un suspiro de alivio. No puede recordar nada de su viaje atada al lomo del caballo, y honestamente puede decir que está agradecida por ello. No puede haber sido tan cómodo si todavía se pueden ver las quemaduras de la cuerda en sus muñecas. Jacob cumplió con su promesa—la había traído a casa. Además, eso también significa que Seth también ha regresado a salvo con su familia.

Lo habían logrado.

Estaba muy feliz como para permanecer acostada. Con mucho más cuidado, esta vez, se levanta, y lleva sus piernas al borde de la cama. Necesita agarrar el poste con las dos manos, pero logra ponerse de pie. Paso a doloroso paso, cojea hacia la puerta de la cabaña, teniendo que tomar un descanso a medio camino. Cuando finalmente agarra el pomo, no pierde tiempo en abrir la puerta.

La vista frente a ella le da calidez. Arrastra sus ojos desde la derecha de la habitación hacia la izquierda, observando los rostros de sus seres queridos. Alice está en el regazo de Jasper, peinando dulcemente su cabello hacia atrás. Peter está de pie detrás de Bree, mirando por encima de su hombro mientras ella talla un intricado diseño. Claire está sentada entre James y Quil, discutiendo sobre alguna novela de la que Bella no podía ver el título. Rosalie está acurrucada en los brazos de Emmett, mientras pasa una cariñosa mano sobre su estómago. Charlotte está sentada frente al fuego, su cabeza descansando en las piernas de Edward. La mirada de Bella se hubiese quedado en él si no hubiera notado otras dos personas en la habitación. Una de ellas es Carlisle, y ella está agradecida que está demasiado cansada para evocar cualquier sentimiento de molestia al verlo. Sin embargo, la otra persona es quién roba por completo la atención de Bella.

El sollozo que acababa de reprimir hace solo unos momentos sale con el doble de volumen. Si había pensado que ser herida con flechas había sido doloroso, estaba equivocada. De pronto, todo tiene sentido. Cada interacción que Bella había mantenido con Carlisle da vueltas en su cabeza mientras sus ojos se quedan fijos en la mirada naranja clavada en ella:

 _Dos guardias entraron a la habitación cargando espadas, uno con cabello verde bosque y el otro con una melena rubia…_

 _El de cabello verde sujetó a Isa mientras el rubio sacó el cuerpo inconsciente de Esme…_

 _El guardia rubio se había ido poco después del asesinato de la reina…_

 _Está tan sorprendida por su apariencia que está pegada al suelo una vez que la música inicia. Bella lo conoce; simplemente no puede ubicarlo en su memoria…_

 _"Nunca antes nos hemos conocido," Carlisle la interrumpe bruscamente…_

Bella toca su pecho, jadeando al sentir como si la flecha siguiera clavada ahí.

Tiene que ser eso.

Bella tiene que estar muerta.

Porque si no lo está, significa que la persona frente a ella de verdad está ahí.

Significa…

Que Esme Swann sigue con vida.

* * *

 _ **Terminología**_

 _ **Co'a vu**_ _—¿Qué quieren? [Forxiano]_

 _ **T'io pert'a mete**_ _—Te has vuelto loco [Forxiano]_

* * *

 _ **Y muchas han de haber gritado: ¡Lo sabía! Sí, sí, tenían razón, Esme no murió y Carlisle era el guardia que se la llevó por eso a Bella se le hacía conocido, ya lo había visto antes. Ahora, ¿qué piensan de eso? Hubo algunas que mencionaron que estarían muy enojadas si Esme estuviera viva y hubiera dejado todo este tiempo a su hija sufriendo con su padre, y confieso que eso fue lo que yo sentí cuando lo leí. ¿Ustedes la perdonarían? ¿Creen que Bella la perdone? ¿Y qué papel tiene Alice en esto? Como me dejó muy claro mi beta, sé que muchas van a querer el próximo capítulo pronto, como ya se imaginarán, no tengo otro capítulo, pero voy a empezar uno en seguida, pero claro, con sus ánimos puede llegar más pronto ;) Así que, usen el cuadrito de abajo y díganme que les pareció el capítulo con un review.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Fabiss, Crister11, sabri-c, elianapeluso750, Shikara65, sagecristin, Lady Grigori, Ninee95, calvialexa, ELIZABETH, Celina rojas, kaja0507, Cary, bbluelilas, AriGoonzV, Jimena G, Laliscg, Merce, Torposoplo12, lagie, nnuma76, Antonia, Gabriela Cullen, Milh Llop, tulgarita, Ericastelo, Srher Evans, rjnavajas, Sarai, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Yoliki, Sully YM, lizdayanna, annel-edward, Techu, carolaaproboste.v, Tata XOXO, Genesisdan13, Malfoy, lucila cullen grey, Pili, Maribel, Kabum, Manligrez, LicetSalvatore, injoa, Adriu, Rossmery, glow0718, Alfa, myaenriquez02, soledadcullen, Mafer, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos. ¿Cuándo? Depende de ustedes ;)**_


	24. Cisne: Capítulo XXIV

Por si lo olvidaron, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Christie Hart** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo, gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

 **PARTE III: CISNE**

 **Capítulo 24**

"Han pasado cinco días, Bree," Claire susurra, "No se mueve, y no permite que nadie se acerque a ella."

"Acaba de enterarse que su madre estaba viva después de creer que estaba muerta por más de una década," Bree le ladra en respuesta, "¿Tú no estarías hecha un ovillo también?"

"No la estoy criticando, solo estoy diciendo que tenemos que hacer algo," Claire discute, "Quil dijo que está demasiado débil para continuar así."

"Esa muchacha sobrevivió un viaje de casi seis horas con una flecha saliendo de su pecho," Bree refuta, " _Nada_ va a detenerla."

"Tal vez si hablo de nuevo con ella," Claire empieza a decir. "Podría ser más… receptiva esta vez."

"Yo no lo-,"

En el momento en que Claire se acerca lentamente a la puerta, Bella usa el tipo más poderoso de telequinesis para cerrarla de golpe. La empuja con tanta fuerza que puede escuchar el cuerpo de Claire golpear la puerta del otro lado. Bella se sentiría mal si no fuera por el hecho de que en ese momento no sentía absolutamente nada.

Había sido así durante tres días. Yace sobre su costado mirando a la puerta, sus ojos fijos en el pomo. Solo los mueve para parpadear, sin necesidad de mirar hacia otro lado. Sus primeros dos días de estar en la habitación, había estado inconsciente; la mera conmoción y estrés emocional que había soportado la mantuvo dormida. En el tercer día, despertó con una acentuada emoción. No se sentía conmocionada o consternada—estaba _furiosa_. Afortunadamente, Peter fue capaz de escabullirse de la habitación antes de que Bella diera rienda suelta a su ira en una tormenta telequinética. La habitación a su alrededor estaba completamente destruida, cayendo víctima de sus volátiles emociones. Nadie trató de hablar con ella ese día, pero al día siguiente inició la rotación de voluntarios. Uno por uno, Bella los echó de la habitación con un empujón de su mente.

Ella prácticamente se está consumiendo. Han pasado días desde la última vez que comió, y por eso, días desde que usó el servicio. Su piel arde por el contacto constante con el colchón, pero no puede incitarse a moverse. También está experimentando una cantidad considerable de dolor físico. Ya que ha estado declinando el tratamiento de los gemelos Ateara, solo le queda sentir toda la extensión de sus heridas. Además, su primer ataque de ira las empeoró. Todo esto no es de importancia para ella. No va a hacer nada para resolverlo, de modo que acepta el ardor y punzadas de sus heridas.

A la siguiente persona en acercarse a la puerta ni siquiera se le permite girar el pomo. Por sus pasos ligeros, sabe que es Alice o Charlotte, ninguna a la que quiera enfrentar. No tiene la energía para confrontar a Charlotte y Alice…

Bella no tenía palabras para ella. Ahora podía entender completamente cómo se había sentido Edward en el momento que se enteró que todo lo que le había dicho era una mentira. Era como mirar hacia el cielo y creer que la luna es blanca, solo para descubrir que sangra de color rojo en su centro. No puede entenderlo. ¿Cómo pudo Alice haberle mentido de forma tan aberrante a la cara? No solo había ocultado a su madre de ella, sino que también había permitido que Bella siguiera pensando que Esme estaba muerta. ¿Quién mantendría separadas de esa forma a una madre y a su hija a sabiendas?

Por otro lado, ¿qué madre abandonaría a su hija?

La necesidad de llorar crece en el pecho de Bella, y apenas es capaz de controlarla. En vez de eso, se centra en otra necesidad.

La necesidad de irse.

Lo más silencioso posible, mueve telequinéticamente el armario para bloquear la puerta. Luego reúne las fuerzas para deslizar sus pies al suelo, y se empuja para ponerse de pie. Si no fuera por el poste de la cama, seguramente se hubiese caído. Sus heridas protestan, alertándola de lo ridícula que se está comportando. Ignorando el dolor, se tambalea hacia la ventana abierta y se asoma hacia afuera.

La noche ha llegado. Las únicas luces que iluminan el camino hacia el bosque son tres linternas esparcidas. Después de ponerse una capa alrededor de sus alas, se sube al marco de la ventana y sale.

Aterriza de rodillas, su aliento la deja en seguida por la intensidad de su dolor. Lua, al ver que su compañera está doblada por la incomodidad, comienza a graznar con fuerza.

"No, no," Bella dice con voz ronca, sus primeras palabras en días, "Silencio, Lua."

El pájaro abre su pico para gorjear una vez más, pero la mirada furiosa de Bella silencia su intención.

El dolor de su caída es el peor de sus viajes. A partir de ahí, cojea sobre sus piernas inseguras hacia el bosque. No llega muy lejos debido a su agotamiento; sin embargo, es lo bastante lejos para llorar sin que la escuchen.

Se hunde en el suelo, volviendo a sus rodillas que ya están raspadas. No puede doblarse debido a sus heridas, por lo que entierra el rostro en sus palmas. Ahí, en la oscuridad del bosque, Bella llora por su pérdida.

Llora por la pérdida de su madre, su infancia, y la autonomía de su vida. En este momento, no se siente como el guardián, sino como un peón en el más amplio esquema del destino. ¿Alguna vez las opciones fueron suyas, o está siguiendo un camino ya trazado para ella? ¿Tiene ella algún valor o es simplemente un agente para ser usado a expensas de alguien más? Se da cuenta que hasta ahora, ha estado viviendo para todos excepto ella misma. En la jaula, había estado viviendo para Aro. En Cullenia, había estado viviendo para los Cullen. En el viaje de regreso, había estado viviendo para Seth.

¿Cuándo puede vivir sin la expectación de entregar su vida por otros?

Golpea sus manos contra el suelo, sus palmas encontrando la tierra debajo de ellas, y agarra la tierra como si mitigara algo de su angustia. Poco a poco, pierde el control de sus emociones, junto con un flujo de poder que provoca que giman los árboles que la rodean. Rocas de varios tamaños levitan hasta que están al nivel de su línea de visión, y solo el verlas causa su silencio. El aire se calma. Los únicos sonidos que escucha son su respiración trabajosa y el veloz latido de su corazón. Ni un momento después, sus ojos ruedan dentro de su cabeza, y se desploma al suelo.

Bella experimenta lo que solo puede explicarse como un experiencia extracorporal. Ha regresado a su pesadilla constante, sumergida en el mar, excepto que todo se siente increíblemente real. Cada gota de agua salada es patente para ella al escurrir de su frente hacia sus labios. En la distancia, Alec está de pie en la ventana, esta vez, se da la vuelta para verla. Con una mano pálida, le indica que avance.

En vez de nadar hacia él, el vaivén de las olas la lleva a tierra. En segundos, está sobre la granosa orilla del castillo de Volturia, mirando hacia la habitación en la que había sido mantenida cautiva. Con gracia, Alec salta por la ventana y cae frente a ella.

"Llegaste," él le dijo.

Bella está absolutamente confundida, "¿Estás en mi sueño?"

"En realidad es un canal mental," la corrige, "Aunque muy parecido a un sueño…"

"¿Cómo llegué aquí?" Bella pregunta, "¿Tú hiciste esto?"

Él asiente, "He estado intentando establecer una conexión contigo en tus sueños, pero no la has mantenido. Esta es la primera vez que ha funcionado."

"Es por eso que se sigue repitiendo." Bella supone antes de preguntar, "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"La gente aquí en _Ida Flor_ son muy conocedores de la mitología de los guardianes," Alec responde, "Pero eso no es importante ahora. Te traje aquí porque necesito decirte que voy para allá."

"¿A Forxx?" Bella dice entre su aliento emocionada, pero luego recuerda el caótico estado de la nación, "No puedes viajar aquí solo."

"No lo haré, voy a tener ayuda," le asegura, "Pero necesito que continúes por mí un poco más. Ahora sé que tú sola te has estado encargando del deber de los guardianes, Bella, y lamento mucho que me haya tomado tanto tiempo enterarme. A partir de ahora, te ayudaré tanto como pueda. Mientras tanto, tienes que ser fuerte por los dos."

Bella sacude su mano, "Te has perdido de mucho, Alec. No soy fuerte en lo absoluto."

"Eres más fuerte de lo que crees," insiste, "Sobre todo ahora que estás completamente transformada."

"¿Completamente transformada?" Bella pregunta, "¿Qué significa?"

"Tu espalda," hace un gesto hacia ella, "¿No ha cambiado tu insignia? ¿No sientes una diferencia en tus poderes? Ya somos enteramente guardianes, Bella."

"¿Por qué todos tienen las respuestas excepto yo?" Bella casi grita, "Tienes que regresar, Alec. No puedo seguir haciendo esto sola."

"No puedo regresar, todavía no," sacude su cabeza con solemnidad, "Pero mira a tu alrededor, Bella, nunca has estado sola."

Ella despierta con un jadeo, sus ojos amplios y fijos en el sol saliente. Cortos jadeos pasan por sus labios mientras trata de controlar su respiración. La conversación debió haberse llevado solo unos minutos, pero pareciera que han pasado horas con ella en el bosque. Con sus extremidades frías, intenta sentarse. Si hubiese sabido que tendría una conversación con Alec en otra dimensión, simplemente se hubiese quedado en su cama. Gime cuando su cuerpo irradia dolor.

"¿Por qué nunca puedes quedarte dónde se te dice?" Bella escucha el gruñido de una voz familiar.

"Porque entonces perderías interés en mí," responde con una risa ronca.

Aunque Jacob está claramente alterado, hay una sonrisa que tira de las comisuras de sus labios. Velozmente, se agacha y alza a Bella en brazos. Su caminata de regreso a la cabaña de los Whitlock es en silencio. Agotada por la noche anterior, Bella permite que el ritmo de sus pasos la arrulle en un sueño ligero. El calor de su piel emana a través de su túnica, alejando el frío del aire con calidez. Ella sabe que han llegado a la casa por el sonido de la exclamación de Alice.

"¿Dónde estaba?" Alice jadea, "¿Está herida?"

"No más de lo que ustedes causaron," Jacob se queja.

Bella no abre sus ojos para ver, pero puede imaginar que la expresión en el rostro de Alice no es placentera.

"Gracias, Jacob," Jasper dice secamente, "Por favor, llévala a su habitación."

"¿Están seguros que este es el mejor lugar para ella?" Pregunta, "Si me mantuvieran en una casa llena de gente que me ha mentido gravemente, también escaparía al bosque."

"Nadie pidió tu opinión," Alice responde con brusquedad, "Bájala."

"Necesita ver a Rosalie," Jacob suspira, "Sus heridas se abrieron. Tal vez sería mejor para ella que se quedara en mi finca y recibiera tratamiento."

" _Sabía_ que sugerirías eso," Alice se ríe sin humor, "No confío en tus intenciones con ella."

"En verdad no me importa tu opinión sobre mí," Bella puede sentir que Jacob se encoge de hombros al decir esto.

"Insolente-,"

"Mamá," Peter la detiene, "Has hecho suficiente. Ella no quiere estar cerca de nosotros, y no podemos forzarla."

"Peter tiene razón," Jasper concuerda, "Necesita tiempo. Hazlo, Jacob. Iré en unos días para ver cómo está."

"Gracias," Bella le susurra a Jacob tan pronto como está segura que salieron de la cabaña. "Haz hecho más por mí de lo que puedo pagarte."

"No quiero compensación," Jacob objeta.

"Entonces, ¿por qué defenderme tan categóricamente?" Pregunta ella.

"Porque eres mi reina," responde simplemente.

Y por alguna razón, esa respuesta basta para ella.

 **~CISNE~**

Muchas horas después, Bella despierta en un escenario mucho más cómodo del que había estado antes. Con los ojos cerrados, disfruta de la calidez y suavidad de su cama, y el saber que ya no está en la residencia de los Whitlock. Inútilmente, también intenta restablecer su conexión con Alec aunque todavía está totalmente confundida en cuanto a las logísticas de su conversación mental. ¿Podrían activarlo en cualquier momento? ¿Alguno de ellos tendría que estar durmiendo? ¿Solo duraba por un tiempo limitado? Con un suspiro, añade estás preguntas a la larga lista formada, y finalmente abre los ojos.

Inhala bruscamente al ver a Edward sentado a menos de medio metro de ella. La mira imperturbable, como si no acabara de atraparlo observándola mientras dormía. Incluso en la oscuridad de la habitación puede detectar su expresión perturbada. Con lentitud, se posiciona sentada, asegurándose de no empeorar sus heridas recién cosidas. Cuando finalmente está cómoda, sostiene su mirada, esperando a que él hable.

"¿También mentiste sobre tu madre?" Edward pregunta.

Bella aprieta sus dientes, al mismo tiempo que ordena, "Sal de aquí."

Él se encoge al escuchar su tono, pero continúa, "Supongo que no lo hiciste."

"Esto sin duda frustra tu deseo de nunca volver a hablarme," Bella nota con amargura.

"Te dije que no lo dije en serio," Edward refuta.

"El calor del momento puede incitar muchas palabras sin sentido," Bella responde.

"No eran sin sentido," Edward niega.

"¿Por qué estás aquí, Edward?" Bella suspira, ya agotada por el encuentro. Su estabilidad emocional no está equipada para manejar ni uno más de sus insultos. "Ya no te soy de utilidad."

"¿De utilidad?" Edward repite, "¿Crees que quiero utilizarte?"

"Todos los demás lo hacen," Bella se encoge de hombros, "¿Qué otra razón tendrías para quedarte conmigo?"

"Realmente no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?" Se echa a reír. El sonido sale con más incredulidad que humor, "Bella, no puedo sacarte de mi mente."

La habitación se queda en silencio.

Con sus ojos esmeralda encontrándose con los suyos color obsidiana, se sostienen la mirada sin titubear. Es como si se estuvieran viendo el uno al otro de forma diferente; como si uno nacido durante un eclipse al fin se le expusiera al sol. Ya no están cubiertos por la oscuridad de las mentiras con el propósito de preservarlos. Por primera vez desde que lo conoce, Bella puede decir que Edward la ve por quién es. A pesar de revelar su naturaleza más atemorizante, todavía está sentado ahí con un anhelo casi tangible.

Están en una órbita sugerente; él gravita hacia ella, no por voluntad propia, sino porque es lo que la naturaleza demanda. Ella se mueva de forma similar, inclinándose hacia adelante en respuesta a la atracción de él. En el universo, esto sería fatal. La colisión del sol y la luna significaría una explosión de proporciones catastróficas. Y sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se desvía de su camino; se acercan hasta que están a un centímetro de distancia. Bella puede sentir el aliento de Edward contra sus labios, y ella lo absorbe ávidamente. El cuerpo de ella palpita en anticipación de su beso, y a medida que pasan los segundos, se pregunta por qué Edward no ha cerrado la brecha. Sabe que ella podría hacerlo, pero necesita la confirmación. Necesita que él la busque otra vez para saber que es sincero en sus sentimientos por ella.

"No te lastimaré otra vez," Bella murmura, "Yo… mi absorción está bajo control."

Edward se ríe entre dientes, sus labios casi rozando con los de ella con el movimiento, "No me preocupa el dolor físico que puedes causarme."

"Nunca te mentiré de nuevo," le dice, al comprender sus miedos, "Te lo juro por mi vida."

"Te creo," dice entre su aliento, "Todavía me duele, pero te creo."

"No tienes que confiar en mí en seguida," Bella estira una mano temblorosa y agarra sus dedos. Un intenso calor emana de la piel de él. "Puedo darte tiempo."

" _De verdad_ te creo," insiste, "Muy dentro de mí sé que todo lo que hiciste fue por mi familia, pero aun así eso no mitiga la alarmante realización de que hay una gran parte de tu vida de la que no estaba enterado. Pero sanaré, y confiaré en ti completamente."

"Estaré aquí hasta entonces," Bella le asegura. "Realmente lo siento."

"Lo sé," acaricia la nariz de ella con la suya, "No me dejes de nuevo, Bella. En Lunaria…"

"Tuve que hacerlo, Edward," ella le afirma.

"Mi cabeza lo sabía," él asiente, "Pero mi corazón es otra historia."

"¿Y qué te dicen ahora?" Pregunta ella.

"Los dos me dicen que te bese," susurra.

El aliento de Bella flaquea cuando dice, "Escúchalos."

Él no necesita más motivación. Sin detenerse, se inclina hacia adelante y presiona sus labios a los de ella. Este beso es diferente al primero. Mientras que sus labios se habían encontrado con los de ella en una enardecida colisión ese día en la playa, esta vez, comienza suavemente. Piel suave roza contra piel suave, más gentil que un susurro. Una vez que ganan más seguridad, la presión se incrementa, Bella chupa el labio superior de Edward. El placentero murmullo de él atraviesa la quietud de la noche. Él rompe el fuerte agarre de ella en su mano para poder entrelazar sus dedos en el cabello de ella. Su agarre es suave pero firme, guiándola de manera que sus bocas puedan encajar sin problemas.

Ella está embriagada. Sus besos son más dulces y embriagadores que cualquier licor que haya experimentado en su vida. La tela de la túnica de él se encuentra pronto con los dedos de ella cuando lo acerca. Ella ignora el dolor que se agita con el movimiento porque soportaría mil heridas de flecha si significaba que siempre pudiera estar así con Edward. Algo se intensifica entre ellos, y afortunadamente, no es la absorción de Bella. Aunque en un principio son lánguidos y mesurados, los besos se tornan frenéticos, escalando velozmente a un ansioso frenesí. Sus manos viajan hacia la nuca de él, empuñando las cortas hebras de cabello mientras se satisface de él. Las de él también se mueven, dejando el cabello de ella para deslizarse a su cintura y atraerla a él.

La realidad llega sorpresivamente cuando él aprieta su carne. Un grito amortiguado se le escapa a Bella al mismo tiempo que se echa de golpe hacia atrás, jadeando por el dolor. Los ojos de Edward se llenan de remordimiento.

"Bella, lo siento mucho," se apresura a decir, "Olvidé-,"

"No, por favor, no te disculpes," sacude su cabeza, su voz tensa por la incomodidad, "Sigo subestimando la extensión de mis heridas."

"En realidad, tengo que concordar contigo," Edward dice mientras una expresión de asombro cruza por su rostro, "¿Entiendes lo increíble que es que hayas sobrevivido? Deberías haber muerto."

"Las flechas no le dieron a ningún órgano vital," Bella argumenta, "Podría haberme desangrado, pero una recuperación como esa no es totalmente insólita."

"No recuerdas nada de tu llegada, ¿verdad?" Edward sacude su cabeza con incredulidad. "Sabíamos que no estabas coherente, pero no estábamos muy seguros de cuánto procesaste."

"¿Estaba despierta?" Esto es nuevo para Bella. Solo recuerda despertar en la cabaña de los Whitlock.

Edward asiente, "Tan pronto como Jacob empezó a bajarte del caballo despertaste gritando." Edward hace una mueca al recordar, "Era evidente que estabas en agonía, y era comprensible el porqué. Cuando él cortó la espalda de tu túnica vimos que las flechas habían traspasado dos puntos de tu insignia."

Bella entrecierra sus ojos en confusión, "Pero sabes que la insignia en mi hombro es falsa…"

Ella se detiene cuando se da cuenta de lo que está diciendo. La ubicación de las flechas, una en el centro de su pecho y una en su costado, significaba que su verdadera insignia había sido perforada. Mientras que antes, cuando solo tenía los grabados en su columna, no hubiese sido dañada; ahora que su espalda estaba cubierta con la marca, tenía una mayor área de vulnerabilidad. Y aun así de alguna forma, aunque las flecha habían atravesado su cuerpo, había vivido. Un daño como ese a su insignia significaría la muerte segura para otros.

"Sobreviví," Bella susurra, más que nada para sí misma. "¿Por qué sobreviví?"

"Porque eres el guardián," Edward responde, "Al principio no lo creí, pero empiezo a hacerlo. La insignia es el epicentro de nuestro poder. Debes ser verdaderamente poderosa para sobrevivir a esas heridas."

"¿Crees que Alec-," Bella empieza a decir cuando su recuerdo la golpea de pronto, "¡Alec me contactó!"

Ahora es el turno de Edward para estar confundido, "¿Te envío un correo?"

"No, en mi cabeza," Bella responde emocionada, "No sé cómo explicarlo, pero tenemos una conexión mental. Dijo que ahora somos enteramente guardianes. Eso debe explicar por qué no sucumbí a mis heridas."

"Todo esto suena tan extraño," Edward admite, "¿Qué más te dijo? ¿Puedes contactarlo otra vez?"

"Dice que tiene ayuda y regresará tan pronto como pueda," Bella sintetiza antes de fruncir el ceño, "Todavía no puedo controlar nuestra conexión. Todo es tan nuevo."

"No te sientas presionada," Edward la conforta, "Ya estás haciendo lo mejor que puedes. En este momento es importante que descanses."

"Estoy bastante cansada," Bella bosteza para enfatizarlo, "Cuando despierte, ¿ya no estarás?"

Edward deja un beso en su frente, "No planeo dejar tu lado jamás."

 **~CISNE~**

El tictac del reloj de pedestal es parecido a un martillo golpeando un clavo en la mente de Bella. Ella no se inmuta, pero mira con ira la antigüedad. ¿Cómo podía algo tan hermoso sacarla de quicio? Mueve sus ojos rápidamente por el resto de la habitación, admirando su lujo; Jacob minimizó su papel en la comunidad de Forxx. No solo era de una de las familias nativas fundadoras de L'Apush, sino que también su padre era un miembro representativo del consejo. Su ingreso conjunto y su estatus significan que Jacob vive una vida de bastante lujo para los estándares de la capital. Su hogar consta de varias cabañas unidas, cada una con espacio para los miembros de su familia y un par de ellas designadas para reuniones de grupo. Bella está en la cabaña principal, sentada rígidamente en la orilla de una silla de madera. Su mano en un puño descansa encima de una mesa de palo de rosa, su tinte rojizo un recordatorio del pelaje de Jacob. Tal vez debería llamarlo. Sabe que vendría por ella en el momento que lo llame, pero está tratando de no ser tan dependiente. Ya había abierto su casa para ella y permitió que se llevara a cabo esta reunión. Sabiendo que no puede evitar este encuentro por más tiempo, vuelve sus ojos de nuevo hacia la pareja sentada frente a ella.

La bilis llega al fondo de su garganta mientras mira de Carlisle a Esme Masen. La repulsión que siente por ellos casi la consume. Por un lado, esta su madre, que había creído muerta por casi una década. Las palabras no son suficientes para explicar la traición y el dolor que siente Bella cada vez que la mira, mucho menos el _shock_. La última imagen que tenía de su madre era de su rostro joven, laxo por la inconsciencia mientras el guardia la sacaba. Un guardia que ha llegado a comprender era Carlisle.

Puede admitir que sus sentimientos por Carlisle han cambiado, pero definitivamente no han mejorado. Mientras que antes había estado cautelosa por el misterio que lo rodeaba, ahora está verdaderamente resentida con él. Porque durante los años que Bella había estado llorando la pérdida de su madre, Carlisle había estado calentando la cama de Esme. ¿Le había divertido? Cuando Carlisle vio a Bella en el castillo Cullen, ¿le divirtió el hecho de que Bella no tenía ni la más remota idea?

Con rabia, Bella arrastra su silla hacia atrás al alejarse de la mesa. Entre más piensa en cuánto tiempo le habían mentido, la furia más se intensifica. No puede hacer esto.

"Isa," la voz de Esme la penetra, "Por favor. Al menos permítenos explicarte."

"No te debo nada," Bella le responde con brusquedad sin titubear.

"Tienes razón, no nos debes nada," Carlisle acepta. Bella odia la serenidad en su voz, "Pero tenemos la esperanza de que nos des una oportunidad."

"Sin importar la explicación, lo que hicieron es imperdonable," Bella les dice.

"Lo es," Esme dice, su voz temblando con emoción, "Pero no significa que renunciaré a ti."

"¿Ah, sí?" Bella se ríe con amargura, "No creería que abandonarme sería la forma de demostrarlo."

"No te abandoné," Esme llora, "Me mantuve alejada por tu seguridad y la mía."

"¿Por doce años?" Bella dice con un bufido, "¿No podrías haberme contactado una vez en doce años? Eso es _ecaré_."

"De acuerdo, vamos a calmarnos," Carlisle interviene, "Bella, si lo permites, puedo explicar todo. Entonces, puedes hacer tus juicios."

Bella no está complacida, pero asiente de todos modos.

"Hay ciertos elementos recurrentes en el legado de los guardianes. No solo están los guardianes reencarnados, sino que también se designa a un vidente para ayudar a mantener el orden. Mientras que las familias Cullen y Volturi han sido históricamente los guardianes, la familia Brandon ha engendrado generación tras generación de videntes."

"El linaje de Alice," Bella supone.

"Sí," Carlisle asiente antes de revelar, "Y mi linaje también."

Bella apenas si puede llevar la cuenta de todas las veces que ha sido sorprendida en los últimos días, pero sin duda esta es una de ellas.

"Alice y yo somos solo medios hermanos," le cuenta, "Tenemos la misma madre, Mary Brandon, pero diferentes padres. Alice eligió llevar el nombre de soltera de mi madre, pero yo me quedé con el apellido de mi padre, de ahí que mi apellido sea Masen. Mi padre murió cuando solo tenía dos años, pero para cuando cumplí cuatro, Mary estaba comprometida con Sir Waylon y embarazada de Alice. Crecimos juntos hasta que cumplí dieciocho años y me fui para entrenarme con el ejército de Cullenia. Sir Waylon era muy cercano a la corona de Forxx, lo que ayudó a facilitar la relación entre Esme y Alice. Las dos eran inseparables al crecer, y cuando Esme se casó con Aro, no sabía cómo durarían al estar separadas.

Pero se las arreglaron. Esme estaba felizmente casada con Aro, y Alice visitaba el castillo frecuentemente. Pasó mucho tiempo con Esme y Jane, y constantemente mantenía a Esme al corriente de sus visiones."

"Una parte de mí siempre estuvo escéptica de las visiones de Alice," Esme continúa, su voz baja e insegura, "Tenían la tendencia de resultar en algo que nunca esperas, y Alice desde luego no era infalible. Esa es la razón por la que, cuando Alice vino a mí con una visión a solo unos meses de casada, no presté mucha atención a sus palabras. Había escuchado sobre la historia de los guardianes—la mayoría de la gente escucha hablar de ellos como mitos susurrados en las fogatas—pero en realidad nunca lo creí. De modo que cuando Alice me contó, antes de que siquiera te concibiera, que serías un guardián, ignoré sus palabras. Fue solo cuando saliste con las extrañas marcas en tu espalda que supe que ella había tenido razón. No sé por qué tenía que ocultarlo, pero la escuché y creé la falsa insignia en tu hombro."

"Esa fue la primera de muchas visiones," Carlisle intervino, "Dos años después, en el vigésimo cumpleaños de Esme, Alice tuvo otra. En ella, vio a Aro convertirse en el tirano que es y traer derramamiento de sangre a nuestras naciones. Esme, incapaz de quedarse a su lado, se volvería insolente—incluso rebelde. Al principio Aro te usaría como un medio para controlarla, pero eventualmente, las mataría a las dos para asegurar su poder y extinguir cualquier oposición."

"Una vez más, deseché la visión de Alice," Esme admite con vergüenza, "Amaba a tu padre profundamente, y era muy feliz en Volturia. Ya que ella no pudo hacerme entender, Alice envió a Carlisle al castillo a trabajar como guardia para que pudiera cuidar de mí. Carlisle se había ido a las reservas antes de que conociera a Aro por lo que pudo infiltrarse sin que Aro se diera cuenta de su relación con Alice. Cinco años después, finalmente comencé a ver por mí misma lo vil que era Aro. Comenzó con cosas pequeñas. Había empezado a darle a los prisioneros castigos más duros y luego llegó a drenarlos él mismo. Rara vez pasaba un mes sin que matara a alguien con solo sus manos.

Tenía que irme, y te iba a llevar a ti y a Jane conmigo. Alice, Carlisle, Jasper, y yo lo teníamos todo planeado. Escaparíamos por la noche y buscaríamos refugio en Cullenia. Sin embargo, todo salió terriblemente mal esa noche."

Bella se encogió automáticamente al recordar la forma en que la mano de Aro había derribado a Esme.

"Sí," Esme murmura, "Fue terrible. De alguna forma, Aro se había apoderado de una de mis cartas de solicitud de asilo al rey Felix. No había mencionado los nombres de Alice y Carlisle por su seguridad, y por eso, estoy muy agradecida porque seguramente Aro los hubiera querido muertos también. Aro dio la orden de mi ejecución y había ido a mi habitación para supervisar que me tomaran en custodia. Cuando te levantó la mano…"

Esme se detiene, sus ojos naranjas en seguida se llenan de lágrimas. Lleva una mano a su boca para sofocar sus lágrimas, pero su sollozo escapa entre sus dedos. Bella odia admitirlo, pero el sonido la desgarra. Sus ojos negros se cristalizan mientras lucha por permanecer impasible.

"Afortunadamente, Aro me dio la orden de asegurarme que no despertara," Carlisle comienza otra vez, envolviendo un brazo en torno a una desconsolada Esme. Su toque hace que se tranquilice. "Lo creas o no, hay una parte de él que la amaba, y no creo que físicamente pudiera hacerlo él mismo. Hice un espectáculo de llevarla a la casa de ejecución y preparar la horca. En realidad, la enterré bajo pilas de heno y luego me reporté con Aro. Después que creyó mi informe, regresé con Esme en las primeras horas de la mañana, y aseguré el medio para que viajara en la parte de atrás de una carreta de ganado."

"No estuve consciente en nada de esto," Esme habla, al haber recuperado el control, "Desperté al siguiente día en la cabaña de los Whitlock completamente histérica. Quería volver por ti y Jane, e incluso habíamos empezado a planear cómo sacarte a escondidas del castillo, pero cada plan de acción que creábamos, en las visiones de Alice terminaba de la misma forma. Aro nos perseguiría y mataría. Nunca descansaría contigo desaparecida."

"¿Así que me dejaste? ¿Eso es todo?" Bella pregunta, su voz ronca, "¿Permitiste que creyera que estabas muerta?"

"Quería ir por ti _cada día que pasaba_ ," Esme insiste con fervor, "No había forma de que las dos desapareciéramos, y una vez que te mantuvieron en aislamiento, entonces se volvió más difícil el que te sacáramos del castillo."

"¿ _Sabías_ que estaba enjaulada?" Bella por fin grita, perdiendo la batalla por mantener la compostura, "¡Sabías que tu hija estaba encerrada, y permitiste que ocurriera!"

"¡Al menos sabía que estabas viva!" Esme exclama, "Cualquier otra alternativa significaba que fueras asesinada, y moriría antes de permitirlo."

"Sí moriste," Bella comienza a sollozar, "Moriste para mí. Nunca te perdonaré por esto."

Se levanta de su asiento, sus heridas aún sensibles punzando ligeramente al tratar de ponerse de pie. Mira hacia el reloj de pedestal una vez más y cuenta sus tictacs para ayudar a calmar su respiración. Ahora más que nada entiende cómo debe haberse sentido Edward cuando su mundo se sacudió bajo sus pies, pero a un grado mayor.

Nada en su mundo había sido alguna vez suyo. Detrás de cada momento había una intrincada red de intrigas y planes, secretos y engaños. Todas esas noches que lloró hasta quedarse dormida en su jaula, yaciendo en un charco de lágrimas y algunas veces vómito, fueron por nada. A cientos de kilómetros de distancia, su madre estaba viva. No puede creer que estuviera en la ignorancia por tanto tiempo, y no quiere pasar otro momento sin saber todo lo que sucedió.

"Continúa," Bella demanda con un tono áspero. No se da la vuelta para quedar frente a los dos sentados a la mesa, pero todavía quiere escuchar.

"Muy bien," Carlisle murmura, "Alice visitó Volturia para expresar sus condolencias. La historia de Aro fue que Esme había muerto de una repentina enfermedad. Esto sucedió no mucho tiempo después de la muerte del rey Charles, de modo que Forxx no estaba en posición de contradecirlo, incluso si la gente no le creyera. En el castillo, Alice pudo encontrarse con Jane por última vez."

"Fue el día en que todo se hizo claro," Alice se escucha desde la entrada de la habitación.

Bella se gira para encarar a la mujer de baja estatura. Una vez más, se llena de ira al verla. La única razón por la que Bella se contiene de sacarla telequinéticamente de la habitación es que quiere respuestas.

"En el momento que posé mis ojos en Jane tuve una visión," Alice continúa, al ver que no ha sido rechazada, "Ella sería la clave en ayudar a liberarte, e inadvertidamente en salvar a nuestras naciones. La vi acercándose a Sulpicia y Aro para poder enterarse de los planes de Aro de declarar la guerra contra los Cullen. La visualicé clavando el cuchillo en tu insignia, y preví que irías a Cullenia para proteger a los Cullen. Los pequeños detalles no estaban ahí, pero vi todo lo que necesitaba saber para poner todo en acción. Le dije a Jane lo que tenía que hacer, y al haber presenciado antes mis habilidades, me escuchó."

"¿Sabe Jane que Esme estaba con vida?" Bella pregunta insegura. No sabe si se recuperaría al averiguar que su hermana también le mintió sobre eso.

"No, no le dije," Alice sacude su cabeza, "Si alguien sabía que Esme estaba con vida, hubiese significado un peligro inmediato."

"¿Así que solo tú, Jasper y Carlisle lo sabían?" Bella verifica.

Alice asiente, "Sí."

"Y nadie creyó pertinente decirme cuando me recibieron del _Pylae_?" Bella presiona, haciendo la pregunta que la había estado carcomiendo concerniente a la participación de Alice. Sin mencionar el hecho de que las visiones de Alice parecían ser el factor influyente en el caos de su vida, pero hubo un momento en que Alice pudo habérselo dicho. "Mejor aún, ¿ninguno de ustedes pensó en decirme sobre estos planes para mi vida? ¿Saben cómo podría haberme salvado el saber que estaba destinada a más que esa maldita jaula?"

"No era el momento correcto-," Alice empieza a decir.

"¿En esos doce años de mi soledad, de mi tristeza, no hubo un momento que fuera el correcto?" Bella vocifera con incredulidad.

"Nunca es tan simple," Alice grita, "Nadie entiende la responsabilidad que viene con las cosas que veo. ¿Crees que quería decirle a mi mejor amiga que su esposo la mataría? ¿O tal vez crees que me alegró separar a una madre de su hija? Nada es claro, Bella. Si te hubieses enterado muy pronto de tus poderes, hay una gran posibilidad de que hubieras terminado tan tiránica como Aro."

Bella se queda sin aliento. Apenas es capaz de decir lo siguiente con voz estrangulada, "¿Qué?"

"Lo has notado, ¿no es así?" Alice levanta una ceja cómplice, "La sed. Drenas la habilidad de una persona, y entonces ansias otra. Posas tus manos en su piel, y no quieres tomar solo su poder—quieres su vida; todo el pago. Dime que estoy mintiendo."

"No sabes nada…" Bella comienza a decir.

"Cuando tengo visiones, no soy solo un espectador," Alice le informa, " _Siento_ cosas. He sentido tu sed."

"Entonces debes saber que cada vez que llega el impulso, me detengo," Bella le dice.

"Eso lo sé, Bella," Alice le asegura, "Honestamente no creo que seas malvada. Sin embargo, a pesar de tu honorabilidad, podrías haber sido la réplica de Aro si te hubieras enterado de tu poder más pronto de lo que lo hiciste. Algo cambió en tu vida entre que dejaras el _Pylae_ y ahora para que tengas el corazón para resistirlo. Todo lo que sabía después de que salieras del _Pylae_ fue que era el momento de que te enteraras de tu papel como guardián, y que era esencial para ti ir a Cullenia. Si te hubieses enterado sobre tu madre, no hubieras ido. Era vital para tu destino."

 _Destino_ , Bella piensa. La palabra suena vacía para ella.

 _Algo cambió en tu vida para que tengas el corazón para resistirlo ahora._

Por primera vez, algo no es un misterio para Bella. Sabe exactamente qué fue lo que le permitió permanecer con los pies en la tierra. Sí, fue capaz de mantenerse cuerda durante sus años de encarcelamiento, pero una vez que escapó, solo había sido la carcasa de una persona. No tenía confianza en sí misma, no tenía amor propio, y ni siquiera se creía merecedora o capaz de amar.

Ahora, todo eso ha cambiado. Y mientras ella ha sido responsable de resolver el problema de cómo se ve así misma así como aumentar su confianza y respeto por sí misma, hay _algo_ más que le permitía emplear el amor para combatir la maldad dentro de ella.

O más bien, hay _alguien_ más.

"Edward," Bella murmura.

"¿Disculpa?" Alice pregunta.

Las lágrimas finalmente caen de los ojos de Bella al mismo tiempo que lleva una mano a su boca. La realidad de su pasado se derrumba sobre ella en un desastre de restos irreparables. Pero si hay una cosa de la que está segura, es de su futuro con Edward. Lo quiere ahora, y lo quiere para siempre. Necesita verlo.

"Edward," Bella repite, sin siquiera molestarse en explicarse al huir de la habitación.

No baja la velocidad al salir corriendo de la cabaña. Los Cullen se han estado quedando en otra sección dentro del complejo de Jacob, así que corre velozmente a través del frío. Una vez ahí, golpea frenéticamente la puerta de la cabaña. No puede explicar su urgencia además de una abrumadora necesidad de verlo-para decirle. Cuando la puerta se abre, no necesita más de un segundo para ver que él está de pie del otro lado. Son un lío de extremidades cuando ella cae en sus brazos, las emociones del día desbordándose de ella.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Edward demanda saber, apartándola de él para poder ver su rostro. Inclina su cabeza de manera que sus ojos puedan encontrarse, y con ternura peina su cabello hacia atrás. "Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer?"

"Ya lo hiciste," dice ella sorbiéndose la nariz.

"¿Hice qué?" Edward pregunta confundido, "¿Te molesté?"

"No," Bella sacude su cabeza, "Me cambiaste."

Edward parece aún más confundido que antes, "No entiendo lo que estás diciendo."

"Estoy diciendo algo que debía haber dicho hace mucho tiempo," Bella clarifica al posar una gentil mano en su mejilla. "Te amo, Edward."

* * *

 _ **A ver, a la una, a las dos, ¡a las tres!... ¡Awwwwwwww! ¡Estos dos me matan! Pobre Bella, todo en su mundo se desmorona, pero al menos tiene a Edward. Pues como dice la autora en su nota, este capítulo se supone que responda todas las dudas que quedaban pendientes, ya sabemos por qué Esme la dejó, otra cosa es aceptarlo y no querer matarlos a todos por dejarla sufrir durante tanto tiempo en manos de ese desquiciado. En fin, me encantará saber su opinión sobre este capítulo y lo revelado. ¿Qué fue lo que más les gustó? ¿Quedó alguna pregunta pendiente? Esperaré ansiosa sus reviews y por supuesto, trataré de tener el siguiente lo más pronto posible.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Daniela, Ninee95, Lady Grigori, tulgarita, Laliscg, Techu, Milh Llop, bbluelilas, Shikara65, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Manligrez, myaenriquez02, Antonia, Gabriela Cullen, elianapeluso750, Ericastelo, rjnavajas, soledadcullen, Srher Evans, dianacastgra, Tata XOXO, Cary, Merce, kaja0507, Celina rojas, Torposoplo12, Jimena G, Fabiss, Yoliki, villachica, LicetSalvatore, Adriu, Nanny Swan, AriGoonzV, Sully YM, annel-edward, Paty Limon, EmmaBe, DenniChavez, injoa, Pili, lizdayanna, lagie, carolaaproboste.v, nnuma76, Alfa, Maribel, LeidaJim, lucila grey cullen, glow0718, Kabum, erizo ikki, solecitopucheta, Mafer, Pam Malfoy Black, camipineda1999, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes ;)**_


	25. Cisne: Capítulo XXV

Por si lo olvidaron, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Christie Hart** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo, gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

 **PARTE III: CISNE**

 **Capítulo 25**

El aire a su alrededor está cargado, hormigueando en la piel de Bella. No sabía qué esperaba que ocurriera después de su proclamación, pero no era este aire estancado. Una comunicación silenciosa pasa cuando ella lo mira a los ojos. Ahí, ve lo que lo que le está impidiendo hablar. La tormenta de emociones le recuerda que no hace mucho tiempo ella le había revelado quién era, y aunque puede que la quiera mucho, todavía tiene que perdonarla.

"Está bien," le dice con gentileza, "No tienes que decirlo."

"No es eso…" Empieza a decir.

"No tienes que explicar tu vacilación en responder," ella lo detiene, "Entiendo que todavía estás tratando de perdonarme. Puedo esperarte."

"Bella-,"

"Eres el muchacho más horrible que he tenido el disgusto de conocer en mi vida," Bella escucha furiosa a Charlotte. Gradualmente, su voz se escucha más cerca de la puerta de la cabaña.

"Curiosamente, no me has dado la impresión de que hayas conocido muchos muchachos," la contestación de Peter se escucha poco después.

Charlotte suelta un chillido de frustración, "¡En el momento que vuelva a mi trono voy ordenar que monten tu cabeza en mis aposentos!"

Peter se ríe con fuerza, "Si me quieres en tu recámara, _Essa_ , todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedirlo."

Bella está segura que si los dos no hubiesen llegado a la cabaña Charlotte podría haber estrangulado a Peter con sus propias manos. Se ven bastante nerviosos al entrar, pero Bella está más intrigada por los cambios que ve en sus compañeros.

Por primera vez, Bella nota lo mucho que Peter ha crecido en los meses desde que lo vio. Parece haber sufrido un estirón, llegando más allá de la cabeza de ella y cerca de la figura alta de Edward. Sus rizos rubios están más desordenados, sus mejillas un poco más delgadas, y lo que una vez había sido una figura delgada, ahora es el cuerpo de un hombre tonificado.

Charlotte también se ve diferente. Si Bella comparara a la muchacha frente a ella con la que conoció en Cullenia, hubiese creído que eran dos personas diferentes. Le exposición a los elementos había oscurecido la piel de Charlotte para enfatizar su tono aceitunado, y el cambio en su previo régimen había resultado en rizos más libres. La actividad constante había causado que perdiera lo que quedaba de su peso infantil y tonificado su figura.

Más notablemente, su comportamiento en torno a Peter es extraño. Bella se da cuenta con algo de sorpresa que Charlotte se ve… tímida. Ciertamente no en la forma en que ha estado lanzando respuestas—réplicas mordaces parecen ser tan fáciles como respirar para ella. Es más la forma en que abraza su pecho con un brazo consciente de sí misma y el suave rosa en sus mejillas.

"No creo que esa sea una forma apropiada de hablar para cualquiera de ustedes," Edward los regaña. Su tono es de reprensión, pero el ligero movimiento en la comisura de su boca alerta a Bella de su broma. Ha captado la misma observación que ella…

Los dos se _gustan_.

"Si necesitara una doncella sustituta para que me cuide, hubiera pedido una, Edward," Charlotte responde con sarcasmo, y entonces dirige su penetrante mirada hacia Bella, "¿Por qué no estás descansando?"

Como si Edward estuviera de acuerdo con su pregunta, se detiene para cargarla. De pronto está acunada contra el fornido pecho de Edward y siendo llevada al sofá de dos plazas en la esquina del fondo de la habitación. Aunque el tapizado es bastante lujoso, Bella admite que prefiere sentir la calidez de Edward debajo de ella.

"¿Hay una razón para que vinieran o desean hacerme una enclenque una vez más?" Bella pregunta.

"Alice nos dijo que podíamos encontrarte aquí," Charlotte responde, "Este rufián tiene noticias para ti."

Bella cubre su risa con tos antes de volverse hacia Peter, "Peter, mi muchacho."

Peter se ruboriza ligeramente, "Bella, me temo que mis noticias no son placenteras. El consejo de representantes finalmente se ha enterado de tu presencia. Están demandando reunirse contigo hoy."

"Definitivamente no," Edward responde de inmediato, "¿Viste su estado? Apenas si ha sanado."

"Con todo respeto, su alteza, necesito una respuesta de Bella," Peter hace una mueca, "Bella es, como mínimo, princesa de Forxx. Reunirse con ella es de importancia nacional."

"Si ella es su realeza entonces tiene el poder de negarse," Edward desafía.

"Es cierto," Peter concuerda, "¿ _Tú_ te niegas, Bella?"

Tres cabezas se giran en su dirección, esperando una respuesta. Para ser honestos, a Bella no le sorprende ser citada. Ha estado en Forxx por aproximadamente nueve días, y era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el consejo se diera cuenta de su presencia. Es asombroso el que Esme hubiese estado escondida de ellos por todo este tiempo, pero la forma en que Bella había entrado a la ciudad (sangrando y atada a un caballo) era seguro que inspirara preguntas. La mera idea de enfrentar al consejo es intimidante y agotadora, pero ella sabe que tiene que hacerse.

"Me reuniré con ellos," responde al fin. Antes de que Edward pueda objetar, levanta una mano, "Pero en el mejor momento para mí. Todavía no estoy lo suficientemente bien para enfrentarme al consejo."

Peter asiente al empezar a ponerse de pie, "Entregaré el mensaje inmediatamente."

"Eres muy bueno conmigo, Peter," Bella le dice cariñosamente con un bostezo.

"Muy bien, ustedes dos, es el momento de dejar a Bella descansar," Edward les dice.

"En realidad," Bella dice, "Esperaba hablar con Charlotte. Edward, ¿por qué no acompañas a Peter?"

Edward no se ve contento, pero accede, "Volveré en una hora. No me gusta que cualquiera de ustedes dos esté aquí sola."

Los dos hombres les dan un último adiós y se dirigen afuera. Bella se mueve en el sofá y palmea el espacio despejado para Charlotte. Titubeante, la joven princesa se sienta en el cojín, sus manos dobladas delicadamente en su regazo. En un movimiento atrevido, Bella toma una de las manos de Charlotte y la sostiene entre las suyas. El contraste entre su piel es hermoso; aceituna se roza contra marfil cuando Charlotte, muy sorprendentemente, se reclina para poder recostarse junto a Bella, y descansar su cabeza contra el hombro de la última. Esta es la primera vez que están solas desde la llorosa despedida y ya es momento de que hablen de todo lo que había ocurrido.

"Te he echado de menos," Charlotte le comparte en voz baja.

"Como yo a ti," Bella responde, "Pero entenderé si todavía estás molesta conmigo."

"Nunca estuve enojada contigo," Charlotte dice con un suspiro, "Simplemente estaba confundida. Si recuerdas, la primera doncella que había considerado mi amiga resultó ser alguien completamente diferente. Puedes entender por qué tu engaño me pondría recelosa."

Bella asiente, "Lo entiendo."

"La diferencia es que todas las acciones de Carmen fueron para destrozarme," Charlotte señala, "mientras las tuyas eran para protegerme."

"Nunca haría algo que te pusiera en peligro," Bella jura.

"Lo sé," Charlotte reconoce, "Que es la razón por la que también tengo que agradecerte. Salvaste a Edward y a mí muchas veces, y luchaste por mis padres hasta que…"

La voz de Charlotte se apaga, abrumada por la emoción. A Bella le parece que esta jovencita ha sido valiente las últimas semanas sin saber si sus padres habían sobrevivido al sitio del castillo. Su corazón está apesadumbrado al pensar en Charlotte afligida, y odia que haya sido expuesta al duelo en esta etapa tan tempana de su vida. Aprieta su agarre alrededor de su amiga para proveerle tanto confort como puede, pero sabe que nada alivia el dolor de pensar que tu ser amado ya no está contigo en este mundo.

"Tienes que perdonar a tu madre," Bella está sorprendida de escuchar la voz de Charlotte llena de lágrimas. La jovencita se mueve de forma que pueda hacer contacto visual, "Lo que ella te hizo fue terrible, y si te sentiste por doce años de la forma en que me estoy sintiendo ahora, entonces no te culpo por sentir rabia contra ella. Pero el hecho es que está con vida, y yo daría lo que sea por recuperar a mis padres."

Bella traga grueso al decir, "Sabes que hice todo en mi poder por tratar de salvar a tu madre y a tu padre, ¿verdad?"

"Lo sé," Charlotte asiente, "Ahora, haz todo en tu poder por perdonar a Esme."

Incluso el sonido de su nombre provoca que se le cierre la garganta a Bella. No es que no quiera perdonar a Esme—no desea nada más que hacer a un lado sus sentimientos de traición casi sofocantes. Pero la realidad es que cada vez que Bella la mira, no ve a su madre. La mujer bien podría ser una extraña para ella. No le dice eso a Charlotte. En vez de eso, acerca la muchacha a ella, y le proporciona consuelo. Acaricia su cabello y frota su espalda, y desea que calme su llanto. Hace todo lo que necesita hacer para consolarla porque Bella sabe, muy bien, lo que es perder un padre y una madre.

 **~CISNE~**

"El príncipe no tiene jurisdicción en esta área, pero preferiría no probar si ordenaría o no mi ejecución," Jacob refunfuña al arrastrar su espada por una tabla de cuero, "No deberías estar aquí."

"¿Es por eso que me has estado evitando?" Bella supone, "¿Crees que Edward está celoso de que pasamos tiempo juntos?"

"No lo creo, lo sé," Jacob la corrige, "A cada paso me encuentro con su mirada furiosa."

"No tiene nada de qué preocuparse," Bella bufa, "Tú y yo somos simplemente amigos."

"Sin mencionar que soy diez años mayor que tú, y pocas veces pasa una conversación sin que desee estrangularte," dice en burla.

"Además, tú estás locamente enamorado de la hermana de Seth," Bella sonríe con astucia.

Jacob deja de trabajar para darle una mirada mordaz, "Cuida lo que dices, _Cora_."

"Respetuoso y atrevido con el mismo aliento," Bella reflexiona, "Leah es su nombre, ¿no es así?"

"Pensándolo bien," Jacob gruñe al arrojar una espada en su dirección, "No me importaría darte unos cuantos golpes."

Con alegría, Bella se pone de pie, probando el peso de la espada firme en su agarre. Descalza, se mueve por el suelo cubierto por heno y pone una distancia aceptable entre ella y Jacob. Observa su altura y su imponente figura, y deduce cuál sería su mejor estrategia. Evidentemente, el tamaño no es su ventaja, y se ve disuadida a utilizar sus poderes ya que están por hacer un duelo de espadas. Por otro lado, ir a la defensiva es lo que él esperaría de ella. Con esos detalles en mente, procede con su primer golpe.

Él la esquiva fácilmente, "Ah, ¿va a ser la estrategia directa? ¿Cómo-,"

Ella asesta tres golpes rápidos, con el tercero rozando su antebrazo. Él levanta una ceja por la sorpresa y asiente con aprobación. A partir de ese momento, sabe que no debe subestimarla. De ida y vuelta, estocadas y golpes, aumentan en ritmo. La espada se siente como una extensión del brazo de Bella, dándole a lugares antes de que su mente siquiera le dé la orden. Riachuelos de sudor bajan por la parte de atrás de su cuello, y puede ver que él está igual de mojado por el ejercicio. Es solo cuando las punzadas en su costado se vuelven molestas que suplica por un descanso.

"Has sanado sorprendentemente considerando que solo han pasado dos semanas," Jacob observa, tomando un trapo grasoso para limpiar su frente. Bella trata de no hacer una mueca cuando lo arroja en su dirección.

"El dolor sigue ahí, pero es tolerable," le cuenta, "Y mi ala está completamente sanada."

"¿Es por eso que las plegaste?" Él hace un gesto hacia su espalda.

Bella se sonroja profundamente, "En realidad, estoy un poco avergonzada. No solo están sucias, sino que no puedo deshacerme del maldito coloreado de Seth."

Jacob deja escapar una profunda carcajada al mismo tiempo que hace un gesto para que se mueva hacia el frente. El sonido la sorprende, pero está aprendiendo poco a poco que en torno a aquellos con los que se siente cómodo, Jacob no es tan duro como aparenta. Las últimas dos semanas le han permitido llegar a conocerlo mejor—eso es, cuando él no está evitando a Edward. La noción de cualquier tipo de romance entre ella y Jacob es tan graciosa que se ríe con un resoplido al pensarlo. Jacob es sin duda un hombre honorable y atractivo, y puede recordar lo perfecto que es su musculoso cuerpo, pero no hay atracción entre ellos. La única emoción apasionada que existe entre ellos es una frecuente ira por sus personalidades en conflicto. Las alegres bromas y naturaleza ingenua de Bella a menudo irritan a Jacob, y su hosco exterior y actitud despectiva con frecuencia la deja enfurecida. Aun así, por azares del destino, se han convertido en buenos compañeros. Bella supone que es porque los dos confían en el otro con su vida.

"Siéntate," Jacob apunta a un banco frente a él.

"Recuerdo una época en la que eras educado y sumiso," Bella suspira, "Tu reina lo solicita una vez más."

"No pretendo ser educado con aquellos que me han visto desnudo," Jacob replica.

"Si realmente quieres que Edward te corte la cabeza, entonces dale esa pieza de información," Bella suelta una risita antes de sobresaltarse al sentir un líquido en sus plumas, "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Lo siente limpiando sus alas con lo que asume es el trapo. Retorcerse para mirar es imposible debido al tamaño de sus extremidades, y el firme agarre de Jacob en su ala izquierda significa que no puede tirar de él hacia adelante. Entre más tiempo permanece él en silencio, es más lo que Bella considera amenazarlo con un golpe con su ala derecha.

"¿Jacob?" Lo intenta otra vez.

"¿Tienes que cuestionarlo todo?" Refunfuña, "Estoy removiendo la tinta."

Bella se endereza, "¿Con qué?"

"Resina destilada," responde.

"¿No es ese el material que usan para _quitar la pintura de los carruajes_ -, Bella empieza a decir en un chillido. Está completamente preparada la lanzarse en una tirada sobre la delicada naturaleza de sus plumas, pero alguien que irrumpe por la puerta de la casa la interrumpe.

Emmett entra con Edward detrás, portando una expresión sombría. Tal parece que el estado jovial que Bella había estado cultivando en la última hora tendrá que llegar a su fin a medida que la realidad de sus circunstancias asoma su desalentadora cabeza. La expresión de Edward también es de preocupación, pero ella todavía alcanza a ver la forma en que sus ojos se estrechan al ver el agarre de Jacob en su ala.

"Se te necesita de inmediato en el ayuntamiento," Emmett le informa a Jacob, "Hay una situación."

Jacob asiente bruscamente en respuesta, dejando caer las cosas en su mano y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Bella lo sigue, solo deteniéndose para encontrarse con Edward. Ella le da una sonrisa tímida, a lo que él responde con una ligera mueca. Las cosas entre ellos han estado extrañas desde que ella le había profesado que lo amaba. Todavía se toman momentos para pasar tiempo juntos, pero siempre es en la compañía de otros amigos. Por ejemplo, Bella lee mientras Edward y Bree juegan ajedrez, o Charlotte trenza el cabello de Bella mientras Edward debate con Peter. Por más que le alegre estar rodeada de sus amigos, anhela volver al tiempo en que ella y Edward se sentaban en su arcada e interactuaban sin ningún esfuerzo. Aunque está tentada, sabe que no debe presionarlo. Aun así, nada se gana si él no se saca de la cabeza la tonta idea de Jacob enamorándola.

Viajan a caballo hacia el ayuntamiento; es la misma área donde Bella había asistido a la fogata todos esos meses atrás. 'Ayuntamiento' es un nombre engañoso para su locación, ya que no hay ningún edificio oficial en el lugar. En el centro de un gran tramo de tierra está un foso para hogueras, renovado regularmente con leños para quemar; rocas de marfil resplandecientes delinean el perímetro. El área circundante es tierra esparcida con tramos de pasto, y los límites del 'campo' están fijos con leños para asientos limitados. Por último, frente al tramo de tierra está una plataforma ligeramente elevada construida con pedazos de madera. Mide aproximadamente más de medio metro de alto, y en el centro está una línea de cinco sillas de madera de roble.

Dos de las sillas están actualmente ocupadas. Bella puede identificar uno de los sentados como Sir Billy Black, el padre de Jacob. No se parecen; Jacob tiene un rostro angular y labios robustos mientras que los labios de su padre son delgados y escasos. Mientras que los ojos de Jacob son tan negros como el _o'vrasi_ , los de su padre son más grises que sus alas. Los únicos rasgos que comparten son su largo cabello negro y piel oscura. El hombre junto a Billy parece más joven, pero todavía de mediana edad. Sus alas negras combinan con las marcas de tinta que recorren su rostro; son una colección sorprendentemente hermosa de espirales y rayas que inician desde la parte superior derecha de su línea de cabello y se extienden diagonalmente hacia la curva de su barbilla. Bella desvía la mirada del diseño cuando Jacob habla,

"Caius," lo saluda. "Padre, no sabía que estarías aquí."

"Llegué anoche," su padre asiente, "Caius fue bastante amable como para hospedarme."

"Yo lo hubiera hecho con mucho gusto," dijo Jacob.

"Lo sé," Billy responde, y no explica más; al parecer no pueden verse. "¿Es ella?"

Bella mira a Billy, y es claro de inmediato que no tiene un buen punto de vista de ella. No disimula su desaprobación, la muestra por la forma en que arruga la nariz como si oliera algo podrido. Ella sostiene su mirada; está muy acostumbrada a las miradas desdeñosas de hombres santurrones.

"Ella prefiere que se le salude directamente," Bella habla, dando un paso hacia adelante y ofreciendo su mano, "Saludos _Luna_ Black."

Billy mira su mano con inquietud, la suya moviéndose nerviosa mientras considera aceptar el gesto.

Bella se ríe entre dientes, "Al parecer mi reputación me precede."

"Saludos, _Sola_ Isabelle," Billy refunfuña al mismo tiempo que cubre ligeramente la mano de ella con la suya como si el menor contacto lo protegiera de su peligroso toque. A ella no le pasa desapercibido cómo evita explícitamente el referirse a ella como princesa. Ella aprieta su agarre en el suyo, sintiendo una silenciosa satisfacción en la forma en que se sobresalta.

"No se preocupe, no lo lastimaré," Bella le asegura antes de darle una sonrisa predadora, "A menos que me dé una razón."

La tos de Jacob oculta pésimamente su risita, y Bella está segura que puede escuchar un suave gemido de Edward detrás de ella. Su mensaje ha sido bien recibido. La indicación de que no se deben meter con ella es evidente cuando Billy retira su temblorosa mano de la de ella. Al alejarse del otro, el sonido de un trote los alerta de recién llegados. Bella no está sorprendida de ver a Carlisle y Esme acercándose, pero se impresiona visiblemente cuando alcanza a ver a Eleazar corriendo junto a ellos. En un borrón de súper velocidad, aparece frente a ella.

" _Essa_ ," inclina ligeramente su cabeza, "Me alegra verte con buena salud."

 _¿De verdad?_ Bella piensa, pero lo recibe con una sonrisa a pesar de todo. Su vida está empezando a verse como una serie de interacciones tensas.

"Ahora que Carlisle ha llegado podemos empezar," Caius dice, su voz con un timbre grave, "No hay tiempo para charlas, pero diré que es un honor estar una vez más en la presencia de los Swanns. Nos hemos reunido aquí porque Eleazar ha venido con noticias del _Iris_ infiltrándose desde Aryzonae."

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue eso?" Jacob pregunta.

"A las once de esta mañana, pasé por Aryzonae y me enteré de sus planes. Me ha tomado seis horas correr hasta aquí," Eleazar responde.

"Se toma al menos medio día viajar a caballo desde Aryzonae a la capital," Carlisle habla, "Lo que estimaría su llegada para casi la medianoche."

"¿Qué tan seguro estás, Eleazar?" Billy pregunta, "¿Cómo llegaste a enterarte de eso?"

"Oyes muchas cosas cuando puedes viajar sin ser detectado," Eleazar explica, "Noté mucha actividad sospechosa, y seguí mi pista. Vienen hacia acá."

"¿Para derrocar la capital?" Esme inquiere, "Entiendo el derrocar ciudades cullenianas, pero no obtienen ningún beneficio político al infiltrarse aquí. Los forxianos han permanecido neutrales, incluso tras la captura de Aryzonae."

"Ya no se trata de políticas calculadas, se trata de auténtica dominación y sumisión," Edward plantea, "No se detendrán hasta que hayan conquistado todo."

"Pero eso es una locura," Esme continúa, "No es posible que el _Iris_ supere en número a los ciudadanos que están subyugando. La guardia vulturiana es grande, pero Aro todavía no los ha desplegado. El _Iris_ lo componen ciudadanos actuando mal informados por sí solos."

"Podemos especular sobre cómo se despierta el odio latente con propaganda, o podemos prepararnos para la infiltración inevitable," Billy interrumpe, claramente molesto, "Propongo que evacuemos la capital."

"No, Esme tiene razón," Bella se une, "Sin la guardia vulturiana, el _Iris_ no nos supera en número. Cullenia fue devastada debido al elemento sorpresa, y Aryzonae fue ocupada porque los ciudadanos no pelearon. Ya que ninguna de esas desventajas nos atañe a nosotros, tenemos la ventaja."

"Estamos arriesgando la vida de nuestros ciudadanos si fallamos," Billy replica, "Si nos retiramos a los pueblos más lejanos y fortalecemos nuestros territorios podemos permanecer fuera del conflicto. Una vez que la capital sea capturada, no hay razón para conquistar los alrededores."

Caius se burla, "¿De verdad crees que se detendrán una vez que tomen la capital? Simplemente van a continuar arrasando y masacrando hasta que lleguen al _Pylae_."

"Nos estoy comprando más tiempo," Billy le responde, "Nuestros hombres y mujeres acaban de regresar de intentar ayudar a Cullenia—no tienen el corazón para entrar en otra batalla infructuosa. Solo hay unas cuantas familias que viven en la capital, y otras pueden hospedarlos en los alrededores. El resto son negocios que tendrán que cerrarse, pero es una mejor alternativa que hacer frente a una masacre."

"¿Y luego qué? ¿Nos rendimos?" Carlisle deduce.

"Nos reubicamos," Billy responde, "Gradualmente empezamos a mover familias a L'Apush. Hay tierra más que suficiente para establecer casas. Podemos permanecer ahí hasta que el conflicto se resuelva."

Bella no puede evitar que se le escape una carcajada, "¿Cómo exactamente van a resolverse las cosas? Si las tropas cullenianas están dispersas, y las forxianas permanecen neutrales, entonces la única solución para esta guerra es con Aro como rey de las tres naciones. ¿Cuánto tiempo más va quedarse Forxx sin hacer nada? No peleamos setecientos años atrás solo para ser sometidos a los caprichos de las naciones vecinas. Nosotros somos una nación."

" _Cora_ tiene razón," Jacob admite, "Debemos pelear. Si todos aquellos que han estado vigilando y todos los _lunellas_ se unen, podemos ganar."

"¿Y después?" Eleazar presiona, "Cuando hayamos llamado la atención de Aro y el _Iris_ , ¿cómo sugieren que procedamos?"

"Continuaremos peleando," Edward responde con fervor, "Forxx no es la única que se ha quedado sin hacer nada—me he estado negando a la realidad, pero mis padres están muertos. Por derecho legal, soy el rey de Cullenia. Es el momento que reúna a aquellos que continúan leales a mí y le ponga fin a esta guerra."

"Y Bella debe hacer lo mismo," Esme interrumpe, "Como reina de Forxx."

"No," Billy se opone en seguida, "No pueden reaparecer y reclamar un trono que abandonaron. No lo aceptaré, y tampoco lo hará el consejo de representativos. Ellos son la ley ahora."

"A decir verdad," Jacob argumenta, "Las leyes escritas por el primer consejo fallaron en invalidar las leyes iniciales establecidas por el primer monarca Swann. La elección del poder gobernante de Forxx sigue siendo una decisión que está en manos de la gente. Ellos deben votar por ello, no ustedes."

"Como no tenemos el tiempo para eso y los otros miembros del consejo no están presentes, por ahora, votaremos por la decisión de involucrarnos en combate o evacuar la ciudad," Caius decide, "Los únicos miembros con autoridad para votar son Billy, Carlisle, y yo. Billy, ¿cuál es tu propuesta final?"

"Voto por evacuar," Billy responde de inmediato.

"Creo que debemos luchar," Carlisle vota, "El _Iris_ no se detendrá hasta que nos haya destruido a todos."

Todos los ojos se vuelven hacia Caius, que está claramente en conflicto. Bella sabe que no quiere rendirse, pero tomar la decisión incorrecta podría significar tener la sangre de inocentes en sus manos. La mira a ella, sus fríos ojos azules implorando a los suyos como si fuera a encontrar la respuesta nadando en su mirada del color del grafito.

"Preparen a nuestra gente," dice Caius, "Vamos a luchar."

 **~CISNE~**

Con cuerdas de textura áspera entre sus dedos, Bella lucha por atar la gruesa túnica a su alrededor. Está hecha de piel reforzada de animal, el exterior es de pelaje recortado mientras el interior se siente como piel. No hay suficientes armaduras para todos, por lo que aquellos que se quedan sin una llevan ropa gruesa para protegerlos contra los cortes de las espadas. Sus piernas están equipadas con medias forradas de piel, y sus pies están dentro de botas ajustadas. Está a punto de pedir la ayuda de Bree cuando un suena un golpe en su puerta.

"Entre," permite.

Desea no haber respondido. Esme entra y tímidamente se encamina a un lado de Bella. Comparten una mirada tensa cuando Bella decide qué hacer. Aunque mejoraría su estado de ánimo el echar a Esme de la habitación, sabe que no puede evitar la confrontación para siempre. Tal parece que estará peleando dos batallas esta noche.

"¿Puedo?" Esme hace un gesto hacia las cuerdas que los dedos de Bella no sueltan.

Bella asiente despacio y desiste de su agarre.

Se quedan en silencio mientras ella enhebra la túnica. Bella mantiene sus ojos fijos en su regazo, sin querer encontrar la mirada de su madre. Solo le toma unos momentos terminar, pero Esme no se va. Simplemente agarra el pelo de Bella en sus manos y empieza a trenzar las hebras plateadas. Bella no la rechaza, porque por más que odie admitirlo, una parte de ella ansía su contacto.

"Me sorprendió cuando saliste con su cabello," ella habla, "Es muy plateado… eres la réplica de Aro."

"¿Tu punto?" Bella pregunta; no se molesta en ocultar la irritación en su tono.

"Lo único que heredaste de mí fueron mis alas," Esme continúa, "Pero… no te deshiciste de mi canto."

"Creí que era lo único que tenía de ti," Bella explica con amargura.

"También conservé algo tuyo," murmura Esme, sin que la disuada la hostilidad de su hija.

Se aleja de Bella y saca un medallón en forma de vaina por debajo del cuello de su vestido. Abre la pieza de plata con sus delicados dedos y con cuidado revela un pequeña pluma color gris. La emoción en su rostro es abrumadora y provoca que a Bella se le revuelva el estómago con incomodidad. Esme pone la pluma con ternura en la palma de su otra mano, y la sostiene como si fuera el objeto más preciado para ella. La agarra como si fuera su cuerda salvavidas.

"También lloré por ti," Esme le comparte, su voz temblorosa. "Todos los días lamenté estar separada de ti. Por favor, no creas que no te amo con cada parte de mi ser."

Bella se le queda mirando, incapaz de responderle a Esme debido al nudo en su garganta. Su madre toma su silencio como rechazo, y en un gesto que impacta a Bella, cae de rodillas en sumisión. Inclina su cabeza al mismo tiempo que sollozos empiezan a salir de ella, y extiende sus temblorosas manos hacia Bella. Toda su desesperación y angustia se traduce en su fuerte agarre.

"No puedo dejar que vayas a luchar sin estar segura que sabes lo mucho que te amo," Esme llora, "Todo lo que he hecho ha sido por ti. No tienes que perdonarme nunca, pero sabes que _siempre_ te amaré."

Bella llega a su umbral. Se levanta de su silla y alcanza a ver la forma en que el rostro de Esme se decae al pensar en más rechazo. Pero en lugar de dejar la habitación, Bella se pone de rodillas frente a su madre, y lleva una mano hacia atrás a su ala. Hace una ligera mueca cuando arranca una de sus brillosas plumas plateadas, y abre el puño en el que Esme ha encerrado la vieja. Su madre solo deja de llorar una vez que Bella ha colocado la nueva pluma en su palma.

"El dolor nunca desaparecerá," Bella susurra, "Pero también te amo, _Aya-ma_."

Cuando Esme la acerca a ella, Bella se deja caer en su abrazo. No llora, pero el aliento que deja escapar a su vez desvanece la nube de emociones que se había estado acumulando en su pecho. Es en serio lo que dijo. Todavía está enojada, y el pensar en todos esos años que pasó llorando la muerte de su madre aún deja un agujero en su pecho. Pero no va a mentir y decir que una parte de ella no ama a Esme. Es una parte que está en lo más profundo dentro de ella, enterrada bajo doce años de amarga desesperación, y el conflicto mental provocado por su padre. Se oculta bajo noches de ataques de histeria casi debilitantes y días de agobiante insensibilidad. Casi había sido removida por la conmoción de la traición, pero de todos modos existe.

"Tengo que dejar que te prepares," Esme se sorbe la nariz al apartarse, "Pero tengo algo más para ti…"

Una hora más tarde, Bella llega al gran salón para tener reuniones del que Jacob es dueño. Muchos hombres y mujeres se mueven ajetreados, atándose armas y afilando sus hojas. Sin embargo, una vez que entra, todos los ojos se vuelven hacia ella y permanecen fijos en su rostro. No puede culparlos por su curiosidad. No solo es la princesa de su nación perdida hace mucho tiempo, sino que también su rostro porta un verdadero testimonio. Una pintura negra rodea sus ojos, el puente de su nariz, y se extiende en un espiral hacia sus sienes. Esme le había informado que era un símbolo que sus ancestros habían usado cuando entraron a la guerra de independencia, y tenía el propósito de imitar el rostro enmascarado de un cisne. Aunque, Bella está segura que sus perturbadores ojos negros la vinculan más claramente al ave que a sus ancestros antes que ella.

"Partimos pronto," Jacob dice en voz alta como un anuncio y una advertencia para que cesen las miradas. Luego vuelve su atención a Bella e inclina su cabeza hacia ella, " _Cora Swann'eya_."

 _Su majestad, reina Swan_ , se dirige a ella. Está segura que si no fuera por la mucha pintura, su sonrojo sería más visible. Asiente respetuosamente a Jacob, esperando que sus ojos puedan expresar la gratitud que siente hacia él. A decir verdad, no estaría aquí sin su ayuda.

Unos minutos más tarde mientras está limpiando su daga, se alcanza a ver en la superficie y estudia su apariencia. Hace meses, le hubiese revuelto el estómago el ver sus ojos negros devolviéndole la mirada, pero ahora siente una oleada de orgullo. Son hermosos de la forma más inquietante—un esplendor aterrador.

"¿Bella?" La voz de Peter por detrás de ella interrumpe su reflexión, "Hay alguien aquí que quiere verte."

"Seguramente no vas a dejarme aquí con él, "Charlotte se queja, al lanzar una mirada hacia atrás a Peter.

"Es por la seguridad de ambos," Bella se ríe entre dientes al meter un brazo alrededor de su cintura, "No podría soportar si algo les pasara."

"Me salvas de la guerra, pero me arrojas a los leones," Charlotte se queja, "¿Por qué no puedo luchar?"

"Has estado practicando lucha con espada solo por un mes. A pesar de tu destreza superior para aprender, no tienes la experiencia," Bella le dice no por primera vez, "Quédate aquí con Peter, y Lua, y _traten_ de llevarse bien."

"Llevarme bien con Peter es como conseguir que un sapo actúe con inteligencia," bufa, "Simplemente no sucede."

Bella alcanza a ver a Edward pasando cerca por lo que se apresura a terminar su encuentro con Charlotte, "Estarás bien, Charlie, ya lo verás. Regresaré antes de que te des cuenta."

"Preferiblemente sin flechas," Charlotte le dice en voz alta a la figura de Bella alejándose.

Se abre camino a través de los bulliciosos forxianos, acercando sus alas a ella para poder moverse ágilmente. La golpea el aire frío de la noche al seguirlo afuera, apresurando el paso para poder alcanzarlo antes de que desaparezca de su vista. Solo es capaz de alcanzarlo una vez que da vuelta a la esquina.

"Edward," dice entre su aliento al extender una mano para agarrar la parte de atrás de su brazo. "¿De verdad te molesta tanto mi relación con Jacob que no vas a desearme que me vaya bien antes de la lucha?"

Él se burla, "Bueno, esa no era la razón de mi ira, pero tal vez debería serlo."

"¡Absolutamente no!" Bella objeta, "Entonces, ¿por qué me ignoras?"

"Porque estúpidamente vas a luchar cuando solo has tenido dos semanas para sanar," Edward bufa, "No tienes que hacer esto."

"Sí, tengo que hacerlo," Bella sostiene, "Ya hablamos de esto, Edward, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Fui yo la que insistió en que mi gente se enfrentara al _Iris_ , y voy a pelear junto con ellos."

"Tu gente te vio atravesada por flechas y sangrando no hace mucho tiempo, estoy seguro que pueden eximirte," insiste, "No estás lista."

"¿No estoy lista, o tienes miedo?" Bella replica.

"Las dos cosas," responde, pero de alguna forma consigue calmarse después. Su voz es más suave al decir, "No sé lo que haré si te sucede algo."

"Me siento de la misma forma contigo," Bella responde con gentileza, alcanzando su mano. Su cuerpo se relaja de inmediato una vez que sujeta su piel caliente. Edward se siente alentado por el contacto, y tira de ella para acercarla; solo un trozo de papel podría pasar entre ellos dado su cercanía. "Pero somos realeza, y como un rey sabio me dijo una vez en sus últimos momentos, "mi lugar es con mi gente.""

"Lo sé," Edward suspira, "Mi cabeza lo sabe, pero el resto de mí odia saber que estarás ahí afuera. ¿Estás segura que te sientes bien para volar?"

"Le di a Jacob un gran desafío…" Bella empieza a decir antes de ver la mueca de Edward, " _Estás_ celoso."

"No estoy celoso, pero no significa que disfruto de verlos por ahí riéndose como colegiales," él confiesa.

"Edward," Bella se ríe suavemente, de verdad divertida, "Te amo, solo a ti. Deja de hacer pucheros como un _escolar_ y acéptalo."

"Yo-,"

" _Cora Swann'eya, Arc'a Cullen'aye_ ," Jacob aparece detrás de ellos, "Es hora."

Bella le da un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza antes de dejar un beso en la áspera mejilla de Edward. Aunque es perfectamente capaz de volar, monta un caballo para cabalgar a su destino. Es pertinente conservar toda su energía para la noche que les espera. A decir verdad, Bella no sabe qué esperar, pero tiene confianza en que los forxianos vencerán al _Iris_. Si ella había sido capaz de eliminar a quince del _Iris_ junto con Jacob, entonces está segura que los cincuenta personas o algo así que habían adquirido harían un ejército formidable.

Echa un vistazo a los caballos a su izquierda y a su derecha, complacida de ver que Bree y Claire están a sus costados. Envía una silenciosa plegaria por su seguridad en el campo de batalla, pero también sabe que las muchachas son una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Nota que Quil y James están ausentes, lo que tiene sentido considerando su posición como sanadores. Es mejor si ellos, junto con Rosalie, se quedan para recibir a aquellos heridos en combate. Edward está sobre su corcel junto con Emmett y Carlisle, los tres conversando en voz baja mientras discuten sus próximas tácticas. Al frente del convoy está Jacob, sus amplios hombros cubiertos con armadura.

El plan es bastante simple. El _Iris_ no tiene otra opción más que entrar atravesando Aryzonae, lo que significa que se infiltrarán a través de la frontera norte. La eficiencia reduce su espacio de entrada a unos kilómetros de ancho, que los forxianos van a vigilar. Una segunda flotilla de _lunellas_ y civiles cuidarán la entrada a la capital mientras un último grupo patrullará el perímetro donde la población es más densa. Jacob había sido muy claro con sus instrucciones de qué hacer cuando el _Iris_ llegara; usen toda la fuerza necesaria y no tomen sobrevivientes.

Aunque Bella está familiarizada con duelos a muerte, la idea todavía le revuelve el estómago. Cuando no está en la bruma inducida por la 'oscuridad', teme incluso a la noción de tomar una vida. Sin embargo, si la opción de a quién salvar está entre el inocente y el despreciable _Iris_ , entonces ella sabe a quién elegirá. Empieza a prepararse mentalmente para la violencia en la que está a punto de participar.

Son las diez y media cuando se marcha su convoy. Tienen planeado interceptar al _Iris_ a una hora de la entrada a la capital. Más allá significaría entrar a lo más espeso del bosque, que no sería beneficioso para ningún lado. En vez de eso, van a permanecer a unas yardas de distancia de la línea de árboles de forma que todavía puedan tener la protección de la flora sin verse sumergidos en completa oscuridad.

Su ritmo apresurado les permite llegar temprano. En silencio, calman a sus caballos y desmontan. Con ojos destellando bajo la luz de la luna, Bella observa a los forxianos en torno a ella. Personas de todas las edades, tamaños, y orígenes agachadas detrás de abundante vegetación mientras esperan a aquellos que se atreven a apoderase de su nación.

Su corazón se llena de orgullo al ver la determinación fija en sus rasgos. Los forxianos han estado muy despreocupados con el brote de violencia, y sabe que no es algo natural en ellos estar muy involucrados. Pero ahora, al verlos agarrar sus espadas y flechas, sabe que están listos.

No serán derrotados.

"Están aquí. Puedo sentirlo," anuncia una voz profunda y vaporosa.

Leah Acu'lita está a la derecha de Bella, sus músculos visiblemente tensos con la anticipación. Cierra sus párpados por un momento antes de descubrir luminiscentes ojos amarillos, y luego mostrando sus afilados dientes. No más que un segundo después se transforma en un lobo color gris claro, señalando que el _Iris_ ha llegado. Si no fuera por el sonido de caballos galopando, Bella no hubiese sabido que estaban presentes. Saca la daga de su funda y la sujeta en preparación; cuando levanta la vista una vez más, los ve.

Superan en número a los forxianos; eso es evidente desde el principio. El simple número de cuerpos que atraviesan los árboles con antorchas encendidas le dicen que tienen lo doble de fuerzas. Sin embargo, le reconforta saber que los forxianos tienen más apoyo cerca de la ciudad. De esa forma, aquellos que se escabullan pueden ser bloqueados.

Mientras tanto, rápidamente se encuentra frente a un atacante. Por mucho que le gustaría estirar su mano y drenarlo al instante, su armadura le dificulta hacer contacto con cualquier punto de su piel. En vez de eso, se concentra en esquivar ráfagas de hielo que emite de su palma. En un movimiento con el que ya está bastante familiarizada a estas alturas, envía su daga volando por el aire, permitiéndole dar la vuelta detrás de él y regresar a través del remache en la parte de atrás de su cuello. Otro _Iris_ inicia una batalla con ella antes de que siquiera pueda verlo caer al suelo.

Su siguiente perpetradora no es engañada tan fácilmente. Se mueve con una agilidad que frecuentemente provoca que Bella falle su objetivo. La daga cae al suelo con un ruido sordo cuando Bella decide usar una estrategia más práctica. Se lanzan golpes y patadas en rápida sucesión, con solo la mitad de ellas tocando el cuerpo del _Iris_. Sin embargo, una patada alta es todo lo que Bella necesita para quitarle el casco a la mujer y exponer un amplio claro de piel por el cual absorber. Cuando las puntas de los dedos de Bella rozan la mejilla de su atacante unos cuantos golpes después, le quita la vida.

Ahora sola, Bella camina a pasos largos hacia donde Claire está luchando por esquivar a tres _Iris_. Es capaz de cegar a dos de los tres con su visión roja, pero el tercero sujeta su cuello entre sus manos. Un batido de sus alas lleva a Bella detrás del tercer agresor para poder pegar sus dedos en la parte de atrás de su oreja. Después de que el atacante se queda inerte al instante, repite sus acciones con los otros dos _Iris_ que se mueven trastabillando.

"Gracias," Claire tose al aceptar la mano extendida de Bella, "Tenemos que ir a la capital; una flota de _Iris_ pasaron junto a nosotros."

"Entonces, agárrate bien," Bella le advierte al sujetar a Claire con fuerza.

Planean por el aire frío de la noche, los vientos helados azotando su piel debido a la velocidad de Bella. Aproximadamente media hora después, aterrizan en los límites de la capital y notan la ausencia de forxianos en el perímetro. Las dos intercambian una mirada perpleja.

"¿Dónde está todo el mundo?" Bella susurra.

"¿Tal vez ha sido tiempo suficiente para que hayan resuelto todo?" Claire supone, "Vamos al ayuntamiento."

Ese fue el lugar de reunión acordado cuando terminara la batalla, y para cualquiera que necesitara ayuda médica. Con el fin de darle a sus alas un descanso, Claire y Bella corren al lugar de encuentro. La ciudad está escalofriantemente silenciosa, un gran contraste con su normal actividad bulliciosa. Los habitantes habían sido evacuados temporalmente para quedarse con aquellos en los alrededores mientras los otros pelean afuera de la capital. La ausencia de personas y antorchas encendidas resulta en un pasaje oscuro a través de las calles. Solo el suave resplandor de la luna las guía.

Están por dar la vuelta en una esquina para llegar al área principal del ayuntamiento cuando voces en susurros se abren paso a los oídos de Bella. Los vellos de sus brazos se ponen en punta cuando se da cuenta que uno de ellos es el hombre que la acosó en el bar. Con una mano extendida, detiene a Claire de continuar y pone una mano ahuecada en su oído para señalar sus intenciones.

" _¿Qué estamos haciendo?" Gruñe uno de los extranjeros, "Ya deberíamos haberlos matado."_

" _Quiero saber dónde está ella," el hombre del bar escupe en respuesta, "Uno de ellos sabe."_

" _Entre más esperemos más es el riesgo de que vengan refuerzos," responde el primero, "Te estás desviando del plan, Riley."_

" _¿Ves a Victoria por allá? Ella lo tiene bajo control," Riley, Bella finalmente tiene un nombre para el alborotador, responde._

" _No si se unen otras cinco personas," el primero refuta._

" _Ten fe, Laurent," Riley lo alienta sin problemas, "Tenemos tiempo. Todo lo que necesitamos es una persona que hable, y habremos encontrado a la puta que causó destrozos en Aryzonae."_

" _Entonces, al menos mata a uno para acelerar el proceso," Laurent declara._

" _Muy bien, mi amigo," Riley accede, "Comienza con el de piel azul."_

En el momento que Claire escucha eso, sus ojos se amplían por el pánico. Reacciona tan rápido que Bella no puede detenerla. Con abandono, entra corriendo al claro que ocupa el _Iris_. Con los ojos hacia el cielo, ella envía una breve plegaria y luego corre a lo desconocido.

Pasan dos cosas en cuanto se deja al descubierto: En primer lugar, Bella alcanza a ver unas seis personas atadas juntas en el suelo. Están separadas en pares, y aunque sus ataduras son invisibles, ella sabe que son incapaces de moverse porque ahora ella está inexplicablemente atada de la misma forma. Forcejea, pero sin éxito. Al darse cuenta que no se moverá pronto, estudia a sus captores. La única mujer está sentada a solo unos metros de los capturados, su cabello rojo intenso apilado a lo alto de su cabeza mientras sus ojos turbios permanecen fijos en sus prisioneros. Los otros dos son hombres, uno de los cuales es Riley, y el otro, Laurent, tiene rasgos parecidos a los de un felino. En segundo lugar, cuando Riley se acerca a Quil, Claire deja escapar un grito de objeción. De pronto, la visión de Bella se cubre de rojo. Es cegada por una intensa oleada de la habilidad de Claire, el mundo a su alrededor se inunda de una ola carmesí. Si Victoria está perturbada por este cambio en su visión, no lo demuestra; las ataduras de Bella siguen tan apretadas como siempre.

"¿Crees que el que nos ciegues nos detendrá?" Riley se ríe a carcajadas, "Una palabra mía, y Victoria apretará las ataduras en sus cuellos."

"No les hagas daño," Bella habla, "Yo soy la que buscas. Déjalos ir."

"Consideraré una negociación una vez que tu amiga me haya devuelto la vista," Riley responde.

"Claire," Bella la insta.

Poco a poco, su vista se aclara para revelar su predicamento una vez más. Respira para tranquilizarse cuando el encarcelador con rasgos de felino se acerca y se detiene para lanzarla por encima de su hombro. Ella se carga con absorción, pero desafortunadamente, no está en contacto con su piel. Sin esfuerzo, carga a Claire en su otro brazo, y luego, sin ningún cuidado, Bella debe añadir, las deja caer al suelo cerca de las otras personas capturadas. Ahora al estar cerca, Bella puede sentir la tensión que zumba entre ellos—solo puede imaginar cuánto tiempo han estado aquí, esperando su destino. Entre los capturados está Quil, James, Billy, Jasper, y una pareja desconocida.

"Hicimos lo que pediste," Bella empieza a decir de nuevo, "permite que los otros se vayan, y yo me quedaré contigo."

"Estuviste muy presta a rechazarme en Aryzonae, y ahora pides quedarte conmigo," Riley se ríe.

"No va a dejarnos ir," James dice con voz ronca detrás de ella, "No se arriesgarían-," Un veloz golpe de Laurent termina con sus palabras, con un gemido saliendo de sus labios en su lugar.

"Está mintiendo, Bella," Jasper dice inmediatamente después, "Puedo sentirlo."

Riley desenfunda su espada y la pone en el cuello de Jasper; "La próxima persona que hable recibirá una espada en su insignia."

"Riley, no tenemos tiempo para esto," Laurent le advierte.

" _Yo_ estoy a cargo aquí," Riley gruñe en respuesta.

"No me importa tu posición en este momento," Laurent sacude su cabeza, "Nunca debimos separarnos de las tropas."

Bella se toma un momento para planear un posible escape. Las ataduras a su alrededor significan que no se puede mover físicamente, pero su telequinesis está funcionando completamente. Piensa en usar su daga o alguna otra cosa en su entorno para romper la concentración de Victoria—podría ser efectivo, pero no puede asegurar que Riley o Laurent no cortarán el cuello de al menos una persona. Necesita algo tan rápido como su absorción, pero no hay forma de que pueda hacer contacto con su piel. Está a punto de tomar otra vía de posibilidades cuando de repente, sus ojos ruedan dentro de su cabeza.

Está más preparada para el escenario al que es transportada esta vez, pero no significa que llega con gracia. En vez de estar sumergida en el mar, despierta escupiendo en la orilla. En el momento que puede recordarse a sí misma que en realidad no está moviéndose en el agua con dificultad, se endereza.

De pie frente a ella está Alec.

"Este es el peor momento posible para que hagas esto," Bella cacarea, "¡Envíame de vuelta!"

"Bella, escúchame," Alec le dice rápidamente, "Abre tu mente para mí y puedo ayudarte."

"¿De qué estás hablando? Estás a cientos de kilómetros de distancia," Bella grita, "Alec-,"

"¿Sabes cuál es mi habilidad?" Alec la detiene, "Soy un potenciador. Puedo magnificar cualquier cosa que puedas hacer. Si mantienes nuestra conexión abierta, puedo ayudarte. Necesitas concentrarte."

"Pero estás a miles de kilómetros de distancia-,"

Un dolor agudo brota en la mejilla de Bella al mismo tiempo que es arrastrada de vuelta a la realidad. Gime cuando ve la empuñadura de la espada de Riley y al instante sabe que tendrá un horrible moretón en la mañana.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Riley demanda saber.

Aunque Riley está en su vista, su mente está en otra parte. Evoca el rostro de Alec en su mente para ayudarse a concentrarse, pero la sensación es extraña. Siente como si una parte de ella siguiera en un estado elevado como el de un sueño, mientras la otra está anclada a este mundo. Su cuerpo empieza a zumbar con una intensidad que nunca antes ha experimentado.

"¡Respóndeme!" Él chilla.

 _Mantén tu conexión abierta._

 _Concéntrate._

Sus manos empiezan a temblar al detenerse su respiración. Como si miles de alfileres presionaran la superficie, siente cosquillas en la piel con un dolor punzante. Por primera vez, el naranja de su absorción se filtra en su propia visión. Muy parecido a la bruma roja de Claire, el mundo a su alrededor se colorea. Salvo que en este estado, todavía puede ver. Sus objetivos están claros frente a ella.

"Mátenlos a todos," Riley ordena de pronto, al darse cuenta que un cambio más allá de su compresión está ocurriendo en Bella. "¡Háganlo rápido!"

Laurent solo se mueve un centímetro antes de que tres chorros de sustancia naranja salgan disparados de las manos de Bella. El agua de color se mueve por el suelo a la velocidad del rayo hasta que atrapa las piernas de los tres captores y empieza arrastrarse por sus cuerpos. El efecto es instantáneo; Victoria da un grito ahogado cuando su concentración se rompe y las cadenas invisibles son soltadas. Laurent deja escapar un grito de angustia al caer de rodillas, y los ojos de Riley sangran de color naranja antes de que se desplome al suelo. No toma más de cinco segundos, y una vez que termina, los tres yacen muertos en el suelo.

Bella jadea cuando se rompe su conexión y los chorros naranjas se retiran. Ella mira sus palmas maravillada, completamente sorprendida por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Dos sentimientos la abruman al experimentar su poder recientemente descubierto; uno es alegría al ser capaz de proteger a sus amigos de un doloroso destino. El otro sentimiento, con el que se siente más identificada es que como guardián, ya no está sola.

* * *

 _ **Terminología**_

 _ **Cora Swann'eya**_ _– Su majestad, la reina Swan [Forxiano]_

 _ **Arc'a Cullen'aye**_ _– Su majestad, el rey Cullen [Forxiano]_

 _ **Arc'a**_ _– Rey [Forxiano]_

 _ **Aya-ma**_ _– Mamá [Volturiano]_

* * *

 _ **¡Y llega Alec al rescate! ¡Al fin! Pobre Bella, tanto tiempo enfrentándose a todo ella sola, pero al fin ha llegado el otro guardián, bueno, es un decir porque todavía no está ahí físicamente pero esa conexión mental le fue de gran ayuda a Bella. Como verán, la guerra empieza, y digo empieza porque hasta ahora los Iris no habían encontrado mucha resistencia, pero uniendo a los forxianos y los cullenianos podrán hacerle frente a Aro y su gente. Pero tal parece que Bella no va a ser bien recibida como reina de Forxx, al menos no por todos, ¿será que la acepten? Ya lo veremos. Y Edward está celoso, ya algunas habían mencionado eso en sus reviews, que pensaban que Edward se pondría celoso y sí, pero bueno, es obvio que Jacob y Bella no son más que amigos, solo falta que Edward se dé cuenta de ello. Pues espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, espero ansiosa sus reviews para que me digan qué fue lo que más les gustó. Me tardé un poco con este, porque como se habrán dado cuenta los capis están más largos y también he estado un poco ocupada, pero espero tenerlos otro esta semana. Y por supuesto, un poco de ánimo de su parte no caería mal *guiño, guiño***_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Yeyry Cullen, saraipineda44, Gabriela Cullen, Antonia, gsaavdrau, Kabum, Merce, Yoliki, Pilita, Cary, tulgarita, solecitopucheta, Milh Llop, Adriu, soledadcullen, Srher Evans, caresgar26, bbluelilas, Shikara65, Nanny Swan, Fabiss, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, LicetSalvatore, Tata XOXO, villachica, Techu, elianapeluso750, Pili, carolaaproboste.v, Celina rojas, Jimena G, Maribel, Ninee95, lizdayanna, EmmaBe, florecitacullen, Manligrez, Pam Malfoy Black, injoa, Alfa, Mafer, Ericastelo, nnuma76, Sully YM, lagie, AriGoonzV, glow0718, myaenriquez02, calvialexa, Camipineda1999, Laliscg, Sarai, Guacha, DenniChavez, rjnavajas, kaja0507, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	26. Cisne: Capítulo XXVI

Por si lo olvidaron, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Christie Hart** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo, gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

 **PARTE III: CISNE**

 **Capítulo 26**

El fuego se enrosca y retuerce con la suave brisa de la noche, imitando a los cuerpos danzando de los ciudadanos exultantes. Después de eliminar a los tres _Iris_ , pasó otra hora antes de que el resto del convoy regresara. La batalla frente a la línea de árboles había terminado muy rápido, debido a las habilidades superiores de lucha de los forxianos. Esto no quiere decir que no hubo heridos. Los sanadores están en la cabaña de Jacob tratando a unos treinta hombres y mujeres, y de vez en cuando, Bella recibe noticias sobre su bienestar.

Una hora y media después del regreso, empezaron las festividades. Las familias habían estado cocinando en anticipación de la llegada de luchadores hambrientos y han presentado un gran banquete. La plataforma del ayuntamiento está repleto de manjares de todo tipo, la mitad de la cual, de alguna forma, Bella ha logrado probar. Ha tenido una buena cantidad de tiempo para recuperarse de su glotonería y ahora observa el regocijo en torno a ella. Las personas aquí no se engañan; saben que la guerra está lejos de terminar y que esta noche es una pequeña victoria. Pero bien que mal es un triunfo, y es un testimonio de que los forxianos pueden unirse una vez más para defender su nación. Es muy prometedor para el futuro.

"¿Está joven es tuya?" Jessica aparece frente a Bella con una Charlotte con el rostro brillante en mano. La sonrisa espontánea en el rostro de la joven princesa le sorprende.

"Bella," Charlotte grita, "¡Bella sin flechas, debemos bailar!"

"¿Charlie?" Bella se pone de pie, "¿Qué se te ha metido?"

"Hazme saber si necesitas algo," Jessica se ríe entre dientes al irse.

Bella extiende un brazo para acercar a Charlotte, y pronto se da cuenta por qué la princesa está más alegre que de costumbre. Balanceándose en su asiento, Charlotte muestra todos los signos de embriaguez. Bella no puede evitar reírse al ver la marcada diferencia en su comportamiento.

"¿Quién te dio _o'vrasi_?" Bella pregunta, rodeando a su amiga con un brazo protector.

"Fue el maldito muchacho Whitlock," Charlotte agita su dedo en el aire, "Se negó a darme un sorbo de su bebida, así que me tomé toda la copa. ¡Seguía insistiendo en que no podía manejarlo, pero le mostré!"

"Sí, creo que lo hiciste," Bella se ríe entre dientes, "¿Te sientes algo mareada?"

"No, me siento _espléndida_ ," Charlotte anuncia en voz alta, "Sin embargo, me sentiré mucho mejor si bailamos. ¿Recuerdas cuando solíamos bailar?"

Bella asiente, percibiendo la melancolía en la voz de la muchacha. Esos parecían haber sido los días más sencillos, incluso si era cuando Bella había estado ocultando su identidad. Durante sus prácticas, habían podido conversar y expresarse con libertad sin la amenaza de una inminente guerra cerniéndose sobre sus cabezas.

"Muy bien," Bella le tiende una mano al mismo tiempo que se pone de pie, "Vamos a bailar, princesa."

Charlotte vitorea incontrolablemente mientras Bella la conduce a la multitud de bailarines cerca del fuego. A pesar de su ropa ligera, sus cuerpos están brillosos por el sudor debido al esfuerzo y el calor adicional. Bella también se había puesto uno de los vestidos de seda de gusano forxiano, la tela de color rosa con un escote bajo en su espalda. Ahora que todos están informados de su identidad, muestra su insignia con orgullo, permitiendo que su amplia extensión de marcas negras esté expuesta para que todos la vean. Imagina que debe verse muy impresionante. Sus gruesos cabellos están atados en la cima de su cabeza con una cuerda de cuero que le había robado a Jacob, y su rostro todavía porta la tinta negra.

No le importa. Al moverse al seductor ritmo del tambor, con sus pies desnudos tocando la tierra caliente, se libera de su inseguridad. Logró más de lo que jamás se pensó capaz y se merece la oportunidad de expresarse con libertad. Con los ojos cerrados, se concentra en el ritmo asentándose en su pecho y la forma en que su corazón está en armonía con cada golpe. Una letra incompleta sale de sus labios cuando murmura junto con el canto colectivo. Cada respiración acentúa el ritmo subyacente marcado en el tambor de madera.

Se siente viva.

Una mano rodea su muñeca, tirando de ella para que la siga. No necesita abrir los ojos para saber quién la lleva entre la multitud. Su caliente toque la guía, conduciéndola entre la congregación. Gradualmente, la concentración disminuye hasta que se mueven a unos metros de distancia. Finalmente dan vuelta en una esquina hacia las sombras a un costado de un edificio.

"Edward," Bella dice entre su aliento, "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

La última palabra apenas si deja sus labios antes de que él la inhale. La boca de él desciende sobre la de ella en un beso intenso, más caliente que cualquier fuego que hayan generado sus manos. Un gemido se le escapa a ella tras el contacto. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sintió su toque. Necesita recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero sin importar lo que se acerque a él, nunca parece suficiente.

Él parece sentirse de la misma forma. El áspero exterior del edificio recibe su espalda y sus alas cuando él la empuja contra la estructura, y pega su cuerpo al de ella. Bella lloriquea al besarlo más febrilmente, la parte baja de su estómago retorciéndose por el deseo. Ella entrelaza sus dedos en su cabello para anclar su boca a la suya y desliza su lengua para probar la exquisitez que es Edward. Él corresponde a la acción, acompañándola con un apretón de sus manos en la cintura de ella.

La tela de su vestido se sube cuando las caderas de él ondulan contra las suyas. Este es un territorio inexplorado. Galaxias inexploradas. Bella nunca ha intimado tanto con alguien, pero con él, se siente natural. En la siguiente rotación de él hacia adelante, ella abre sus piernas para recibirlo, invitándolo al sedoso calor de su piel. Él abandona su cadera para agarrar sus muslos y levantarla de manera que sus pies ya no tocan el suelo. Una vez que está sujeta contra la pared por la parte baja de él, él vuelve su atención a su rostro, rozando con sus dedos sus mejillas y la línea de su mandíbula.

La acaricia con reverencia, venerando su cuerpo celestial. Sus dedos delinean desde el inicio de su mandíbula hasta la punta de su barbilla, y luego continúan bajando por su cuello. Le hacen cosquillas en su clavícula y exploran el hoyuelo en el centro. Mientras tanto, ella se retuerce en anticipación, el deseo dentro de ella aumentando cada segundo. Finalmente, incapaz de ser paciente, agarra las manos de él y las mueve hacia su pecho, donde ellas aprietan sus montículos de carne.

Casi simultáneamente, unen sus caderas, provocando un dúo de gemidos. Solo la delgada tela de las prendas interiores de ella y los gastados pantalones de él separan su centro de él. Pesadas respiraciones viajan entre ellos al repetir la acción, continuamente restregándose contra el otro.

"Edward," Bella tartamudea, "Estoy…"

"Solo siente, Bella," murmura con voz ronca al darle otro beso ardiente. "Solo siente."

Ella sigue su consejo, permitiéndose sentir el ascenso del placer en sus partes íntimas. Suaves gimoteos salen de sus labios al mismo tiempo que retuerce sus dedos en el cabello de él. Ella llega a la cima, y sus músculos se contraen con fuerza con el logro. Oleada tras oleada su clímax la abruma, incitándola a retorcerse contra la figura de Edward una vez que sus músculos lo permiten. Al terminar, ella descansa su frente en la de él, completamente agotada. Permanecen callados por unos momentos mientras Bella recupera el aliento. Después que ha pasado un minuto, Edward rompe el silencio.

"Estás lastimada," Edward murmura, tocando con sus labios la hinchazón en su pómulo. "No me lo dijiste."

"Es la guerra, Edward," por fin logra decir antes de soltar una risita sin aliento, "Y definitivamente no me duele en este momento-,"

"Te amo," él la interrumpe, "No quiero que otra batalla, no, otro _momento_ pase sin que sepas que te amo con todo mi ser. Siento mucho no habértelo dicho antes."

Los ojos de Bella se humedecen mientras se inclina hacia adelante para capturar brevemente sus labios, "Lo sé."

Es la verdad; nada podría explicar la energía que existe entre ellos más que el amor mutuo. En un mundo donde todo lo demás es incierto, Edward es su fundamento. Sin importar el conflicto entre ellos, todo lo que ella tiene que hacer es mirar el fuego en sus ojos para ver que él la ama con todo su ser.

"¿Lo dirías de nuevo?" Edward acaricia con su nariz el cuello de ella. ¿Cómo es que ya siente una vez más los indicios del deseo? "Quiero oír que lo digas de nuevo."

"Te amo," responde de inmediato, "Con todo de mí."

Él estrella sus labios en los suyos, chupando con ansias el inferior. Ella responde con el mismo ardor, llena de emoción ante el prospecto de llegar al clímax una vez más, o tal vez, lograr que Edward experimentara el mismo placer. Está a unos momentos de meter una mano en sus pantalones cuando una garganta se aclara a unos metros de distancia.

El sonido es tan efectivo como un balde de agua fría. Los dos se separan de una forma casi cómica, enderezándose la ropa para que Bree no pueda ver la evidencia de su intimidad.

"El consejo ha solicitado una reunión," Bree declara antes de sonreír de forma pícara. "Tal vez quiera limpiar la pintura de su rostro, príncipe Edward."

Aunque el rostro de Bella está caliente por la vergüenza, no puede evitar reírse al ver las manchas negras en la nariz y las mejillas de Edward. Las marcas solo empeoran cuando ella usa su pulgar para limpiarlas.

"Ríete ahora, pero tú eres la que fue a la batalla con puntos azules en tus alas," Edward replica. Ella se queda con la boca abierta mientras él se aleja hacia la fogata.

La atmósfera es notablemente diferente cuando regresan. Los ciudadanos están sentados en torno a un fuego controlado, vueltos hacia la plataforma donde están sentados los cinco miembros del consejo. Cuatro antorchas han sido colocadas en las esquinas y los costados de la plataforma para iluminarlos mejor. Tres ya son conocidos; Billy, Caius, y Carlisle, y los últimos dos son mujeres que Bella nunca había visto antes. La primera, sentada a la izquierda de Caius, es de poca estatura, tanto que tiene un banco colocado debajo de sus pies. Por la forma en que se aferra a la mano de Caius y la mirada cariñosa de él en respuesta, Bella supone que están involucrados románticamente. La otra mujer provoca que Bella se le quede mirando. No tiene una, sino dos cabezas, las dos cubiertas de brillante cabello rubio.

"¿Crees que su voto valga doble?" Edward susurra juguetón.

Bella le da un brusco codazo pero admite que tiene que reprimir una risita. Supone que es una pregunta válida; ¿el último miembro del consejo constituye dos seres conscientes o dos cabezas con una personalidad? Las especulaciones de Bella son interrumpidas una vez que se ve forzada a encontrar asiento. Finalmente, se mete entre Edward y Jacob, hacia el frente y el centro de la multitud. Al mirar alrededor, ve muchos rostros conocidos. Peter y Charlotte están sentados unas personas más allá con Jessica cerca. Jacob está sentado junto a Leah, que tiene un brazo alrededor de Seth. Sus compañeros _lunellas_ también están cerca, acompañados por los Whitlock y los Masen. No había pensado que esta fuera una reunión tan oficial, pero lo que veía decía otra cosa. La inquietud empieza a hormiguear en su piel.

"Yo, _Luna_ Athenadora, da por iniciada esta reunión," habla la concejala con una sola cabeza. Su voz es un tembloroso graznido, pero silencia todas las conversaciones en murmullos. "Estamos reunidos aquí esta noche después de una impresionante victoria."

Hace una pausa mientras la multitud estalla en estridentes vitoreos. Anthenadora no puede evitar sonreír también, disfrutando de la gloria del triunfo. Permite otro minuto de exclamaciones para celebrar antes de levantar la mano para poner el orden. La forma en que controla tan fácilmente a la multitud le dice a Bella que es muy respetada.

"No llamamos a esta reunión para deleitarnos en nuestro éxito," continúa, "Sino para hablar del regreso de la familia Swann. Muchos han tenido preguntas sobre las implicaciones de su regreso, todas las que se abordarán en este foro abierto. ¿Hay alguien que desee iniciar?"

Inmediatamente, la concejala con dos cabezas levanta la mano. Notando la expresión de confusión de Bella, Jacob se acerca y le informa que la concejala es _Sola_ Didyme. Que reside en Aryzonae y ha llegado casi una hora después de que le batalla terminó.

"Yo, por mi parte, me gustaría saber exactamente dónde han estado los Swann," Didyme habla. La multitud empieza a gruñir de acuerdo, "Al parecer se ocultaban mientras Forxx trabajaba duro durante una depresión económica e inestabilidad gubernamental."

"¿Podrían subir a la plataforma?" Billy sugiere, "A mí, también me gustaría escucharlo."

Tragando grueso, Bella reúne el valor para ponerse de pie. No muy lejos, Esme está haciendo lo mismo con la amable ayuda de Carlisle. El calor de las antorchas se siente abrasador cuando Bella se acerca, pero sabe que son solo sus nervios aguzando sus sentidos. Debía haber sabido que este momento vendría; en el que ella tendría que estar de pie frente a su gente y redimirse por los eventos del pasado. Dos forxianos les ofrecieron sillas a las mujeres al lado contrario de la línea de los miembros del consejo. Bella no es una tonta; sabe que Billy aprovechó el momento para exponer a las mujeres Swann ante sus ciudadanos como si estuvieran en un juicio.

Después que Didyme agita una mano para continuar, Esme empieza a relatar los eventos que todavía le duelen a Bella escuchar. Distraídamente, rasca con su uña el reposabrazos de madera de la silla. Tal vez si se centra en la superficie irregular, se verá como si mantuviera la compostura sin esfuerzo alguno. Desafortunadamente, sus ojos no pueden evitar desviarse a la multitud para poder observar sus expresiones. Las reacciones varían enormemente; algunos parecen incrédulos, otros se ven tristes, y unos cuantos lucen indignados. Bella no puede, de ninguna manera, descifrar si sus reacciones son a su favor. Sabe que finalmente, estará de pie frente a ellos mientras votan si puede reclamar el trono o no. Si cualquiera de esas expresiones es resultado de hostilidad hacia ella, entonces, no tendrá oportunidad en el trono.

Cuando Esme termina su historia, el silencio perdura hasta que una tras otra, la gente empieza a interrogarla: ¿Por qué no acudió al rey Felix una vez más? ¿Por qué no buscó refugio con su propia gente? ¿Por qué esperó tanto tiempo para salir al descubierto? Bella no puede culparlos por la ferocidad con la que cuestionan a Esme. Ella tiene muchas de estas preguntas, pero sabe que si se ve muy resentida contra su madre no ayudará a restablecer en el trono a la familia Swann.

Por fin, llega el momento en que las preguntas disminuyen y la atención se desvía hacia ella. Es su turno de relatar todo lo que había hecho una vez que se enteró de su papel en la profecía. Comienza desde su escape del castillo Volturi, omitiendo deliberadamente detalles de su tiempo bajo el encarcelamiento de Aro. Su voz tiembla al admitir el ocultar su identidad de la corona Cullen, y la devastadora pérdida del rey y la reina. Termina su relato con su viaje a Forxx y la reunión con su madre. La audiencia la cuestiona tan meticulosamente como lo hicieron con Esme, y ella hace su mejor esfuerzo por responder para su satisfacción. Sin embargo, es la última pregunta la que provoca que titubee un poco.

"Vi lo que hiciste," habla una mujer. Bella se da cuenta que es la mujer de la pareja que había sido mantenida como rehén por Riley. Está sentada con la familia Acu'lita, su mano entrelazada con la del hombre que también había estado cautivo. "Tienes el mismo poder que tu padre. ¿Cómo sabemos que no eres igual de malvada que él?"

"Rachel-," el hombre junto a ella empieza a decir.

"No, Paul, alguien tiene que preguntar," Rachel continúa, "Drenaste a tres personas a la vez, justo frente a nuestros ojos. ¿Cómo sabemos que tú en realidad defiendes a Cullenia y a nosotros cuando tus raíces están tan profundas en Volturia?"

No es totalmente inapropiado que Rachel pregunte tal cosa; a decir verdad, esa pregunta plaga diariamente a Bella. ¿Las similitudes entre ella y su padre se extienden más allá de su apariencia y poderes? ¿Hay algo intrínsecamente malvado latente en ella? Desvía su mirada una vez más, volviendo al confort de no ver las miradas acusadoras de Rachel y muchos otros ciudadanos. Pero cuando mira a su lado, alcanza a ver a Esme, retorciendo nerviosa el anillo de plata en su dedo. Bella mete la mano en su bolsillo y agarra los dos anillos que nunca están lejos de su agarre. Inspirada de repente, se pone de pie para presentar el anillo para sellar de Aro a la multitud. Hay una inhalación colectiva.

"Viví en una jaula por doce años," Bella comienza a hablar en voz baja, "La mayoría de los días se me permitía pasar unas cuantas horas fuera de mi confinamiento, pero hubo muchas veces que me dejaban días sin ser liberada. Ni siquiera era que Aro tratara de ser cruel; no, pasaba porque mi padre simplemente se olvidaba de mí. Si por alguna razón mi media hermana estaba ausente del castillo, no había nadie que le recordara que yo existía. El guardia se iba, al saber que no había razón de vigilar a una patética muchacha atrapada. Me quedaba sin comida, siendo mi única hidratación el agua estancada de mi comedero de 'pájaros'," se burla con amargura, "que me enfermó vas veces de las que puedo contar. Tres o cuatro días después, él recordaba que tenía otra hija, e iba a verme. Iba a mi jaula, me ofrecía una falsa disculpa, y luego se marchaba. Eso era todo. Como si fuera suficiente. Sus disculpas fueron una de las muchas cosas sin sentido que me dio a lo largo de los años, y ahora comprendo que lo hizo para que _yo_ nunca pudiera olvidarlo. Quería que recordara que le pertenecía. Nunca quiso que olvidara que era su pájaro."

Toma una respiración profunda mientras controla su ira encendida, "Y de alguna forma tuvo éxito. Nunca olvidaré el trauma de estar contenida en esa jaula o la forma en que robó mi infancia. Pero al mismo tiempo, la muerte de Aro vendrá del hecho que me subestimó. Creyó que podía quebrarme con encarcelamiento, pero esa experiencia me ha ayudado a ser inconmensurablemente fuerte."

Hace una pausa para intercambiar anillos, presentándoles la joya entrelazada a la multitud.

"Le pregunté a mi madre cómo tres diferentes tipos de plata pueden torcerse para crear un anillo tan exquisito como este, y ella me dijo que algunas veces, se necesita de mucho esfuerzo para que algo se convierta en algo incluso mucho más hermoso. Esto es cierto para mucho más que este anillo; incluso va más allá de mis propias circunstancias. Cuando miro todos sus rostros, veo este anillo. Veo a tres naciones combinadas para crear algunas de las personas más diversas y hermosas. Aquí, fundadores, ciudadanos, y refugiados cohabitan en una atmósfera de aceptación que a menudo se confunde con desinterés. Pero ustedes, forxianos, no son desinteresados. Son gente cordial que ha sido pisoteada por sus naciones vecinas. Han cedido la mayor parte de las tres tierras, luchando por establecerse.

El tiempo de ceder ha terminado. Esta noche iniciamos una nueva era de estar a la altura y demostrar que somos iguales que Volturia y Cullenia. Esas naciones no pueden prosperar sin nosotros. Es solo prosperando juntos, no, _luchando_ juntos por el bienestar de todos, que podemos vivir felizmente. Así que, para responder a tu pregunta—sí, soy la hija de Aro, y su poder vive dentro de mí. Pero no rechazo mi tiempo con él porque es lo que me ayudó a ser lo que hoy soy, una persona que puede ver a Forxx y sus habitantes por todo lo que valen. Mis raíces están plantadas en las tres naciones. Estoy aquí, prometiendo luchar por ustedes y _con_ ustedes como su reina. Me ofrezco a ustedes, pidiéndoles que me acojan una vez más. Permítanme ayudarlos a conseguir la belleza que se merecen."

Al final de su discurso, el pecho de Bella está agitado por su pasión. Cuando inicialmente se levantó para hablar, no había planeado esa extensa respuesta, pero las palabras salieron de ella con seriedad, una verdad tras otra. Si no la aceptan ahora, entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer para convencerlos—ha desnudado su alma para ellos.

La quietud y el silencio se rompen cuando un hombre se levanta en medio de la multitud. Parece ser de mediana edad, pero su postura lo hace parecer mayor. Los ciudadanos se mueven mientras él cojea a través de ellos, la punta de su bastón creando un ligero sonido cuando raspa contra las piedras en la tierra. Bella está segura que se está yendo en desagrado hasta que llega al frente de la plataforma. Su voz sombría se escucha; es fuerte y autoritativa de una forma que demanda atención de todos a su alrededor.

"Soy Harold, cabeza de la familia Acu'lita," habla el hombre, "No hemos tenido la oportunidad de agradecerle por traer a nuestro Acu'lita más joven a casa. De no ser por usted, seguramente hubiera muerto en Cullenia. Por su disposición a sacrificar su vida por su gente, la familia Acu'lita jura su lealtad a usted, Isabelle Swann, _Cora di tr'ea n'ocias_."

Usando su bastón para apoyarse, baja al suelo despacio, descubriendo su pata de palo frente a él al ponerse en una rodilla. Entonces, en un movimiento inconfundible, inclina su cabeza.

Se desatan susurros entre la multitud y su familia pronto lo sigue; el pequeño Seth corre a lado de su padre para poder inclinarse también. Bella se sorprende de ver a Rachel y Paul entre todos sin saber su relación con Seth, sin embargo, feliz de ver que la apoyan. Les da una sonrisa antes de que se escuche otra voz desde la multitud.

Esta le es muy conocida.

"Yo, Jacob Black, juro mi lealtad a Isabelle Swann," declara, ya inclinado en una rodilla, " _Cora di tr'ea n'ocias_."

"¡No harás tal cosa!" Billy se pone de pie para gritarle a su hijo, "Levántate, muchacho vergonzoso. ¿No ves que ella es tan corrupta como sus padres-?"

"Él puede hablar por sí mismo," Jessica gruñe al acercarse a pisotones al frente, "Es un ciudadano independiente con poder para votar, como yo. Yo, Jessica Stanl'ae, juro mi lealtad a Isabelle Swann, _Cora di tr'ea n'ocias_."

"Como lo hago yo," Peter se pone de pie, "¡Juro mi lealtad a Bella, _Cora di tr'ea n'ocias_!"

"Nosotros también," Claire, Bree, Quil, y James dicen al unísono al inclinarse para hacer una reverencia.

"Mi esposa no puede inclinarse, pero nosotros también lo hacemos," Emmett se une, "Juramos nuestra lealtad."

"No más arrebatos," Athenadora trata de recuperar el control, "Votaremos de forma ordenada-."

Sin embargo, es demasiado tarde. En forma de avalancha, los ciudadanos de Forxx juran su lealtad, arrodillándose en una sumisa reverencia a Bella. Los ojos de ella se humedecen al ver a Didyme, Carlisle, y Caius fuera de sus asientos y posicionados de la misma forma. No le pasó desapercibido que su madre, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, e incluso Eleazar también han jurado su lealtad a ella. En este momento, su resentimiento hacia ellos no importa; necesita su apoyo ahora más que nunca.

Al momento que se calma la multitud, prácticamente diez personas permanecen de pie en oposición. No siente resentimiento hacia los pocos que la han rechazado, dos de los cuales son Billy y Athenadora. No puede culparlos por estar recelosos, ya que ella es una extraña reclamando la corona. Con el tiempo, ellos también verían el amor que tiene por su nación. Sus ojos regresan a la multitud cuando se da cuenta que Edward es uno de los pocos de pie. Se sonroja al verlo caminando hacia la plataforma, y su piel hormiguea al recordar las intensas caricias que habían intercambiado hace solo unos momentos.

Cuando él llega, ella resiste el impulso de tenderle su mano en un intento de buscar su confort. Requiere de todo su control el permanecer como corresponde cuando él está a solo un metro de distancia. Afortunadamente, su siguiente acción la distrae de sus amenazadores pensamientos lujuriosos. Frente a la ciudad, claro para que todos lo vean, Edward se pone de rodillas e inclina su cabeza.

"Yo, rey Edward Cullen, juro mi lealtad y la de Cullenia a ti, Isabelle Marie Swann," habla con seguridad. Su voz tiembla una vez que trata de pronunciar las últimas palabras forxianas, "Así como mi corazón. Estaré a tu lado en la guerra y hasta el fin de los tiempos. Tú nos guiarás a todos, _Cora di tr'ea n'ocias_."

En tiempo récord, la sangre corre al rostro de Bella al mismo tiempo que su boca se abre por la conmoción. Al saber que no puede formular palabras, se apoya en sus acciones. Tomando las mejillas de Edward, lo atrae para que se ponga de pie para poder darle lo que intenta sea un breve beso en los labios. La castidad es abandonada cuando Edward la coge en sus brazos, y la gira mientras la multitud estalla en júbilo. Ella cierra sus ojos no solo para centrarse en la sensación de su abrazo sino también para asimilar el coreo de la gente.

 _Su_ gente.

 _Cora di tr'ea n'ocias…_

 _Cora di tr'ea n'ocias…_

 _Cora di tr'ea n'ocias…_

Reina de las tres naciones.

 **~CISNE~**

Tres pares de ojos están fijos en Bella. No puede precisamente verlos debido a que está oculta bajo las mantas, pero sabe que la están observando. Se niega a descubrirse, aun cuando el oxígeno se está acabando bajo la sobrecama. Unas cuantas patadas petulantes solo resulta en que Lua aplaste sus piernas con una pesada pata en vez de disuadir a las muchachas que esperan. Su felino continúa arañando las mantas hasta que se retiran por completo de ella, exponiendo a Bella a Bree, Claire y Charlotte.

 _A ver si ahora te traigo una porción extra de pescado,_ Bella piensa explícitamente para su mascota.

Lua simplemente se rueda sobre su espalda y ronronea en respuesta.

"Bella, honestamente no creíste que te dejaríamos ir a dormir sin discutir esto, ¿o sí?" Claire pregunta.

"Pensé que ganar una batalla y convertirme en reina de los reinos me eximiría de los chismes de la noche," Bella se queja.

"En primer lugar, nosotros también estamos cansadas," Bree responde, "Y en segundo, tu coronación no se hará hasta dentro de unos días. Estamos aprovechando el tiempo que todavía tenemos para zarandearte porque Jacob probablemente no nos permitirá acercarnos a dos metros de ti una vez que seas formalmente realeza."

"Ya soy formalmente realeza," Bella bufa con irritación, "Y en realidad no creen que las cosas entre nosotros vayan a ser diferentes, ¿verdad? Nada tiene que cambiar-."

"Oh, basta de tonterías sentimentales por hoy," Charlotte se entromete, "¿No vamos a hablar del hecho que mi hermano te propuso matrimonio?"

Una vez más, el rostro de Bella se inunda de color. Ella no tiene control de la reacción; siempre que alguien hace mención de la demostración de Edward, se llena de asombro. Había tenido al rey de Cullenia de rodillas frente a ella, e incluso lo había besado incontrolablemente frente a sus súbditos. Él había profesado públicamente su amor por ella de una forma que era penosamente ambigua. Pero la pregunta es: ¿había sido una propuesta matrimonial o la promesa de una alianza entre Forxx y Cullenia?

"Sí, fue una propuesta matrimonial," Charlotte rueda sus ojos, "Puedo ver la confusión en tu rostro, y tengo que decir que no te culpo. Mi hermano no es el más brillante de todos, pero debió haber sabido que esa no era la forma."

"Pensé que era maravillosamente romántico," Claire suspira, "¡Te entregó su país!"

"Solo tienes dos trabajos cuando se trata de una propuesta," Bree declara al levantar dos dedos, "El primero es conseguir el anillo, y el segundo es _de verdad pedirle_ a tu pareja que se case contigo. Edward, rey de Cullenia, falló en los dos."

"Fue algo espontáneo," Bella lo defiende contra Bree antes de arrojarle una almohada a Charlotte, "¡Y no insultes a tu hermano!"

"Juro que te vuelves más atrevida con cada nación que reclamas," dice Charlotte, con humor subyacente en su tono. Se envuelve con fuerza con su bata cuando se levanta para irse, "Si vas a ignorar el hecho de que Edward te propuso matrimonio, y simultáneamente defiendes su patética excusa de una declaración, entonces me iré a la cama."

"Emmett todavía debe estar en la casa principal, asegúrate que te acompañe," Bella le instruye.

"Buenas noches, Isabelle Swann," Charlotte se despide antes de añadir al final, "Reina de la negación."

Bella no puede evitar reírse de la jovencita y su mordaz personalidad que contrasta enormemente con su comportamiento embriagado de antes. Aunque una Charlie exuberante es divertida, Bella sabe que prefiere esta parte de la personalidad de la princesa.

"Ahora que se han marchado los oídos jóvenes," Bree anuncia al volverse hacia Bella. Y su sonrisa predatoria no augura nada bueno, "Debemos discutir el asunto más importante."

"¿Qué es?" Bella pregunta.

"El sexo, por supuesto," Claire responde.

Lua bufa en irritación cuando Bella intenta escabullirse de la cama. Con fuerza inigualable, Bree usa un dedo para arrojarla de vuelta sobre el colchón. El cuerpo de Bella encuentra la superficie con bastante rudeza, provocando que la cama rechine.

"¿Fue eso realmente necesario?" Claire dice con un suspiro.

"Ella iba a huir," Bree se defiende, "Y no sé por qué está actuando tan tímida cuando hace solo unos horas su mano estaba en sus pantalones."

"Mi mano no estaba-," Bella exclama con un grito antes de bajar el volumen a susurro escandalizado, "Mi mano _no_ estaba en sus pantalones."

Aunque su mano se dirigía hacia allí…

"Tienes que aprovechar este momento, Bella," Bree continúa, ignorando la mueca de su amiga, "No sé qué tipo de educación sexual tienen en la escuela de la jaula, pero no puedo imaginar que haya sido extensa."

"Bree tiene razón," Claire concuerda, "Vulgar, pero tiene razón. Tienes que saber cómo ser cuidadosa-,"

"Olvida lo de saber cómo ser cuidadosa," Bree le resta importancia a Claire, "¡Tienes que saber cómo dar y recibir el mejor placer! ¿Has alcanzado el orgasmo, Bella?"

Eso es todo.

Esto es el final.

Había sobrevivido a Aro y al radical _Iris_ solo para morir de mortificación. ¿Por qué no había absorbido un poder útil, como la habilidad de silenciar a amigas excesivamente entusiastas? Tal vez debería utilizar su capacidad como reina y ordenar a Jacob que coloque a Bree en un calabozo improvisado.

"Mira su rostro," Claire exclama, "¡Definitivamente lo hizo!"

"No veo cómo eso es de su incumbencia," Bella trata de evadirlas una vez más.

"¿Te gustaría saber cómo darle a Edward un orgasmo?" Bree suelta.

Bella está a punto de objetar una vez más, pero pausa a media respiración. Tiene que admitir que ha despertado su curiosidad.

"Ahora tenemos su atención," Claire dice con una risita, "Empecemos."

La siguiente hora se pasa conversando, con humillantes detalles, la complejidad de las relaciones sexuales y en descifrar la posible propuesta de matrimonio de Edward. Las muchachas todavía no pueden decidir si la declaración de Edward había significado literalmente que los dos pasarían su vida juntos, o si fue simplemente una declaración de su apoyo en la conquista del trono. Ella no cree que dos cosas milagrosas podrían ocurrir en una noche, de modo que se inclina a pensar que Edward no había estado hablando de matrimonio. Aun así, su conversación con Bree y Claire la había provisto con valiosa información. Afortunadamente, está tan cansada que cuando finalmente se le deja dormir, sus abrumados pensamientos no la mantienen despierta.

Siete horas más tarde, se encuentra sentada frente a una mesa oval forjada de hierro. La cálida superficie la tienta a descansar su rostro contra el metal y volver a dormir. Cuando Jacob había tocado insistentemente a su puerta esa mañana temprano, apenas si había sido capaz de salir de la cama. Pero de alguna forma, logró vestirse oportunamente y llegar a tiempo a la reunión con los miembros del consejo. Ahora está sentada, luchando contra la necesidad de dormir mientras los miembros repasan con ella la constitución. Les toma una hora y media leerla por completo. Bella tiene pocas objeciones, y los momentos en que no está hablando, estudia a aquellos a su alrededor; todos los miembros están presentes, así como Jacob, Esme, Jasper, y Edward.

"Al haber revisado este documento y hacer las enmiendas necesarias, podemos proceder," habla Didyme, "Más específicamente necesitamos discutir su transición, alteza."

Le toma a Bella un momento darse cuenta que es a ella a quién Didyme se refiere. "Oh, sí, hay algunos asuntos que hay que poner en orden antes de mi coronación," dice ella, "Pero antes de hablar de eso, quería agradecerles a todos, sobre todo por su trabajo y devoción en perseverar Forxx. De ninguna forma deseo subestimar su dedicación a esta nación. Es mi prioridad trabajar pacíficamente junto con ustedes."

"Podría haberme engañado," Billy refunfuña bajo su aliento.

La inmediata molestia de Bella despeja cualquier somnolencia. Le da a Billy una mirada penetrante mientras continúa, "Dicho esto, quiero enfatizar que no toleraré ninguna insubordinación. Comprendo que tengo que probarles a algunos de ustedes que soy capaz, pero sigue en pie que ahora soy la soberana de Forxx, y seré tratada como tal. Si siento que cualquier falta de respeto es una amenaza a mi habilidad de gobernar, voy a ejercer mi completa autoridad para despojar a esa persona de su membresía. ¿Quedó claro, Billy Black?"

Billy palideció al tartamudear, "Sí, _Cora_."

"Maravilloso," Bella asiente, recién vigorizada. "Ahora que he resuelto ese asunto, creo que a continuación debería establecer quién será parte de mi consejo asesor. Comprendan que la confianza es un esfuerzo mutuo; yo, tampoco los conozco muy bien. Necesitaré su ayuda en gestionar los asuntos eficientemente y seré transparente con ustedes, pero también me gustaría que aquellos cercanos a mí fueran mis asesores inmediatos."

Didyme asiente con cautela, pero de forma comprensiva, "Por supuesto, _Cora_. Ellos serán tu _cen'uo_."

"Precisamente," Bella responde, "Mi _cen'uo_ consistirá de _Sola_ Bree Tanner, _Luna_ Claire Young, y _Luna_ Lucy Vignali. _Luna_ Jacob Black será mi mano, y el consejo permanecerá con la adición de _Luna_ Jasper Whitlock como un concejal oficial."

El silencio la recibe cuando termina. Bella levanta una ceja al preguntar, "¿Hay alguna objeción?"

"No, _Cora_ ," responden al unísono.

"Sin embargo, tengo una pregunta," Caius habla, "¿Asumo que no incluyó a su majestad, el rey Edward en su _cen'uo_ ya que él será su rey consorte?"

Bella prácticamente puede sentirse palidecer cuando asimila sus palabras. Si Caius pregunta si Edward será el rey consorte, entonces tal parece que la noche anterior _recibió_ una propuesta de matrimonio. ¿Significa eso que Edward tomó su beso como aprobación? Mira hacia donde está sentado Edward con una expresión de confusión, muy probablemente preguntándose por qué ella no concordó con Caius. Afortunadamente, Didyme habla así que no tiene que hacerlo.

"Los dos apenas si han tenido tiempo para hablar de logísticas," Didyme señala, "Les daremos unos cuantos días para deliberar antes de que procedamos. Ahora está el asunto del castillo Swann…"

Las siguientes tres horas se pasan discutiendo la reconstrucción del castillo, así como el inicio de reclutamiento y entrenamiento para un ejército forxiano. Al saber que tiene que darse a conocer como su líder, Bella participa activamente, ofreciendo ideas y crítica constructiva cuando se necesita. Está de acuerdo en que necesitará una residencia oficial en Forxx, y por lo tanto apoya el renovar el castillo en desuso, pero también reafirma que el refuerzo de sus fuerzas armadas es la prioridad. Les da la información que ha adquirido de Aro y los guardianes, y a su vez aprende de defensas nacionales del pasado que habían sido tentativas. No ha habido ninguna armada totalmente organizada en las últimas décadas, lo que significa que será difícil conseguir soldados dispuestos que se pongan al día en combate.

Cuando la reunión termina, Bella ignora descaradamente a Edward cuando la llama. Sabe que es terriblemente infantil, pero usa a Bree y Claire como pretextos para que él no pueda acceder a ella durante la mayor parte del día. A decir verdad, no sabe por qué siente la necesidad de evitarlo tan drásticamente, pero no tiene deseos de enfrentarlo después de su incómodo encuentro en la reunión.

A las nueve de la noche, Edward parece haber llegado a su capacidad de tolerancia. Mientras Bella está jugando ajedrez con Claire, se agacha y le susurra dulcemente al oído,

"¿ _Cora di tr'ea n'ocias_ , puedo hablar un momento con usted?"

Bella aclara su garganta, "Sería grosero de mi parte abandonar a Claire-,"

" _Luna_ Claire," Edward usa su encanto con ella, "¿Te importaría mucho si te quito a Bella por un momento?"

"Por supuesto que no, alteza," Claire sonríe tímidamente, al mismo tiempo que se levanta para irse, "Los dejaré solos."

Bella apenas si puede objetar antes de que su amiga salga de la cabaña. Se vuelve hacia la chispeante chimenea para fijar sus ojos en cualquier otra cosa que no sea el hombre que se acerca detrás de ella. Una vez que el pecho de él encuentra su espalda, cualquier ilusión de continuar ignorándolo se vuelve añicos. El calor viajando por su cuerpo no proviene del fuego frente a ella, sino de las palmas de él al deslizarse desde la curva de su cintura hasta la parte plana de su estómago. Se estremece bajo su toque y se hunde contra su cuerpo. Cuando Edward se agacha para pasar la punta de su nariz a lo largo de la columna de su cuello expuesto, ella cierra sus ojos con un suspiro.

"Me has estado evitando," murmura cerca de su piel.

"Hay una interesante explicación para eso…" Bella empieza a decir cuando él le da la vuelta para que quede frente a él. Ella abre sus ojos para ver los de él mientras los hace caminar hacia atrás al sofá de dos plazas. Caen en él muy torpemente, pero de alguna manera Edward logra enderezarla de forma que esté sentada en su regazo.

"No tienes que explicarme," él sacude su cabeza, "Charlotte ya habló conmigo."

"¿Sobre qué?" Bella pregunta, absolutamente confundida. Charlotte es la persona en quien menos piensa cuando está de esta forma con Edward. No sabe cuándo decidieron ser tan atrevidos con sus afectos, pero le gusta este cambio de ritmo.

"Si me miras de esa forma no seré capaz de permanecer honorable contigo," Edward gruñe.

"Entonces, colocarme en tu regazo no fue la decisión más sabia," Bella murmura al moverse para quedar a horcajadas sobre él. ¿Por qué había estado evitando a Edward, de nuevo? Una respuesta a esta pregunta la evade mientras presiona suavemente sus labios a los suyos. Él inhala bruscamente cuando siente moverse las caderas de ella.

"Bella," él se aparta, después de intercambiar unos cuantos besos intensos, "Te deseo, pero tenemos que hablar. Fui un completo tonto."

Bella suspira al echarse para atrás, "¿Qué te dijo Charlotte?"

"Algo que debí haber sabido desde antes," sacude su cabeza, "Espero que no te sientas insultada por mi espontánea propuesta. Cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo, estaba tan absorto en el momento que no pensé."

Una punzada de dolor brota en el pecho de Bella, "¿Significa eso que… no era tu intención?"

Los ojos de Edward se amplían en seguida mientras balbucea para explicarse, "¡No! No, no quise decir eso. Quiero decir, sí quise, pero-,"

"Edward," Bella presiona un dedo en sus labios para detenerlo por un momento, "Con calma."

Él asiente, y toma una respiración prolongada para calmarse. La compostura regresa a él después de unos segundos, y entonces al fin es capaz de hablar; "Acabas de marcar un hito en tu vida al aceptar la corona. Cuando te vi de pie en la plataforma, comprendí que quería estar contigo para cada paso que des durante este viaje. Quiero estar junto a ti en el campo de batalla y en el salón del trono, y te necesito junto a mí al embarcarme en recuperar el control de Cullenia."

"Entonces, ¿esto es simplemente una acción política?" Pregunta, "Porque no hace mucho no estabas seguro si podías perdonarme y ahora…"

"Tiene ramificaciones políticas, pero lo que siento por ti no tiene nada que ver con la política," le promete, "…nunca me disculpé, o te agradecí por tu papel en llevarnos a Charlotte y a mí a un lugar seguro. Ahora me doy cuenta lo afortunado que fui al tener un protector que no solo era un guardián sino también una _amiga_. Y ahora quiero estar ahí para ti como esas cosas y más. Quiero ser tu compañero, Bella, alguien que te amará y estará a tu lado para siempre."

"Edward," Bella empieza a decir.

"No tengo un anillo," admite con vergüenza, "y si he de ser honesto, en realidad, tampoco tengo un país organizado. Pero _yo_ me ofrezco a ti, y espero que sea suficiente por ahora. Así que, Isabelle Marie Swann, reina de tres naciones, ¿te casarías conmigo?"

Aturdida, Bella no puede hacer otra cosa excepto encontrar su mirada penetrante. No ve nada más que sinceridad y amor en sus ojos, y los dos han bloqueado cualquier rastro de traición que alguna vez sintió por ella. Los ojos de ella se humedecen y su pecho se llena, y finalmente recupera el control de su cuerpo de manera que puede mover su mano hacia el rostro de él. El arco de su boca y el hoyuelo de su barbilla llaman a sus labios, pero ella sabe que él espera una respuesta verbal.

"Sí," responde con una sonrisa deslumbrante, una carcajada de alegría brota de ella, "¡Sí!"

Los brazos de él rodean su espalda y la aprieta, sus labios presionados con fuerza contra los de ella. Su beso es intenso y desenfrenado, un encuentro de carne suave y dientes, Bella no desea nada más que perderse en el apasionado compromiso, pero hay una última cosa que tiene que decirle antes de que se embarquen en su placer.

"Oh, y Edward," Jadea al apartarse, "Tú eres _más_ que suficiente."

* * *

 _ **Terminología**_

 _ **Cora di tr'ea n'ocias**_ _– Reina de tres naciones [Forxiano]_

 _ **Cen'uo**_ _– "Centro" [Forxiano]. Este grupo de miembros sirve como el consejo asesor personal para el monarca. Son los primeros en escuchar las ideas/planes del monarca y su propósito es también proveer apoyo emocional y estímulo._

* * *

 _ **Pobre Edward, nadie le dijo como se hace una propuesta de matrimonio jajaja. Pero bueno, al fin ya quedó claro que quiere casarse con ella, y ella dijo que sí. Aunque todavía tienen que pasar algunas cosas antes de que los veamos casados. ¿Y qué les pareció LA CHARLA, que Bree y Claire tuvieron con Bella? La pobre se moría de vergüenza, pero en cuanto Bree mencionó cómo darle placer a Edward, ganó la curiosidad de Bella. Y a ustedes, ¿qué les gustó de este capítulo? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y como siempre, espero ansiosa sus reviews para que me digan qué les pareció.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes recuerdan que el único pago que recibimos por hacer esto son sus reviews y por ello dejaron el suyo en el capítulo anterior: caresgar26, liduvina, Ninee95, LeidaJim, Crister11, Bea, Cary, calvialexa, injoa, Tata XOXO, gsaavdrau, Sara, elianapeluso750, Techu, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Shikara65, Antonia, rjnavajas, Ericastelo, Jimena G, Maqhitaw, myaenriquez02, Yoliki, bealnum, Laliscg, Milh Llop, Maribel, bbluelilas, tulgarita, Nanny Swan, solecitopucheta, Manligrez, Pili, lizdayanna, DenniChavez, saraipineda44, Sully YM, Gabriela Cullen, Alfa, Adriu, lagie, Srher Evans, Pam Malfoy Black, glow0718, Lady Grigori, Mafer, nelsy, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo ;)**_


	27. Cisne: Capítulo XXVII

Por si lo olvidaron, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Christie Hart** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo, gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

 **PARTE III: CISNE**

 **Capítulo 27**

Las brasas resplandecen en rojo y naranja en la oscuridad de la habitación, atrapando la mirada de Bella cuando sale abruptamente de su sueño. Su pecho se eleva y cae con sus respiraciones rápidas, y trata de calmarlas junto con el latido de su corazón.

Incapaz de soportar el calor del cuerpo de Edward junto a ella, se levanta para sentarse en el suelo frío. Con las piernas cruzadas, ella intenta calmarse. Las débiles flamas que quedan parecen intensificarse al mismo tiempo que su visión se nubla, y el sonido de olas inunda sus oídos. Es una sensación extraña, y sin embargo, de alguna forma familiar. En un intento de controlar la sensación en vez de ser plagada por ella, imagina el rostro de Alec. La misma concentración que había empleado durante el ataque de Riley es la misma conexión a la que se aferra ahora. Para su sorpresa, establece una conexión en solo segundos.

A través de los ojos de Alec, ve lo que lo rodea. Es como si habitara en su cuerpo, y fuera capaz de experimentar cada uno de sus sentidos. Están en una habitación oscura, sentados frente a una mesa desvencijada. Una pieza de pergamino está frente a él, manchado con gotas oscuras. Cuando Bella siente las lágrimas calientes caer por sus mejillas, se da cuenta cuál es la fuente de los círculos de humedad.

"Alec," Bella dice en voz baja. Ella puede escuchar sus propias palabras en voz alta en la cabaña de Edward, pero sabe que Alec también puede escucharlas en su mente. "Lo siento mucho."

Una intensa descarga de ira atraviesa su cuerpo, provocando que de un grito ahogado, al mismo tiempo que sus uñas se entierran en la carne de sus palmas, tiene que recordarse que esa emoción le pertenece a Alec y no a ella. Tratando de compartir sus sentimientos con él de la misma forma, se concentra en pensamientos consoladores.

"No lo hagas," él la detiene, "Permíteme sentir libremente."

Bella asiente, sabiendo que él puede sentir la acción, "¿Qué puedo hacer?"

"Consuela a mis hermanos hasta que yo pueda ir con ellos," le suplica, "Te necesitarán ahora más que nunca, estaré ahí en unas tres semanas."

Está a punto de responder cuando otra sensación la penetra, está vez no es motivada por Alec. Es un fuerte presentimiento, y no está segura de dónde se origina, pero sabe que debe evitar que Alec deje _Ida Flor_ por ahora.

"Todavía no puedes irte," Bella le dice, "Sé que te quería aquí lo antes posible, pero no es seguro."

"No puedo quedarme aquí sabiendo lo que Aro ha hecho," Alec discute, "Me voy mañana."

"Alec, ¿sentiste esa advertencia?" Ella insistió, "Espera unas semanas más hasta que Edward pueda reunir algunas tropas en Cullenia, y entonces tendrás el apoyo para dirigirte hacia acá."

"Tengo mis hombres y unos cuantos adicionales para asistirme," Alec insiste, "Estaré bien."

"No, escúchame," Bella le implora, "Me pediste que confiara en ti la otra noche, ahora te estoy pidiendo lo mismo. Yo cuidaré de Edward y Charlotte, pero tú tienes que permanecer con vida para que puedas verlos de nuevo. Eres todo lo que tienen."

Potentes lágrimas de dolor nublan su visión, y parpadea para despejar su vista. Sus hombros empiezan a temblar cuando Alec rompe a llorar, y desea más que nada tocarlo. Todo lo que puede hacer es susurrarle una y otra vez que está ahí para él. Pasan casi diez minutos antes de que finalmente se calma, sorbiendo su nariz al mismo tiempo que le dice, "Bien, me quedaré."

"Gracias," le dice ella, su voz gruesa por sus propias lágrimas.

"Cuida de ellos," le susurra, justo cuando se rompe su conexión.

Cuando ella regresa a su propio entorno, su corazón finalmente se ha calmado. Su respiración es profunda mientras limpia los rastros de lágrimas de sus mejillas, y gira su cabeza hacia el sofá de dos plazas. Un pequeño jadeo se le escapa cuando se vuelve para ver a Edward sentado derecho, su expresión solemne. Se pregunta qué tanto pudo haber entendido de su lado de la conversación. Sin querer que haya ninguna ambigüedad, se prepara para decir las palabras en voz alta. Antes de que Bella pueda reunirse con él en el sillón, él baja al suelo junto a ella. Aunque se esfuerza, ella no parece poder evitar que su mano tiemble al alcanzar la de él.

"Edward," empieza a decir, "Hace unas semanas Alec contactó un recurso en la Isla Cullen para inspeccionar el daño."

Edward ya está sacudiendo su cabeza para cuando ella termina la oración. El agarre que le da a su mano es fuerte y desgarrador.

Los dos tiemblan juntos.

"Mis padres de verdad están muertos, ¿no es así?" Él llora.

"Lo siento mucho, Edward," ella contiene sus lágrimas al ponerlo entre sus brazos. "Se han ido."

 **~CISNE~**

"Pasaremos los siguiente meses entrenando," Bella le dice al consejo, "Aro no ha desplegado su ejército, y mientras no sepamos la razón, tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo. Los que hemos reclutado son muy inexpertos, y no voy a hacer que mi gente salga solo para ser masacrada."

"En cuanto al periodo de tiempo, ¿vamos a entrenar hasta el ataque?" Carlisle pregunta.

"No, vamos a entrenar hasta que podamos ir a la ofensiva," Bella responde.

Diez pares de ojos la miraron sorprendidos. Ella sabía que esa sería su reacción, pero todavía provoca que se retuerza ligeramente. Sin embargo, recordar la reacción de dolor de Alec, Edward y Charlotte a las noticias de sus padres asesinados le ayuda a mantener su resolución. Está haciendo esto por ellos.

"Aro subestima enormemente a la gente de Forxx y Cullenia," Bella continúa, "Él asume que esperaremos hasta que arrase la nación y nos rindamos por el miedo. ¿Qué mejor forma de tomarlo desprevenido que atacando nosotros primero?"

"¿Con qué fuerza?" Billy se ríe, "Acaba de decir que nuestro ejército es inexperto, ¿y aun así quiere que dirijan un ataque contra toda Volturia?"

"Vamos a ser lanzados a la batalla antes que estemos preparados a pesar de nuestra agenda," Bella señala, "En el momento en que Aro vea cualquier esfuerzo coordinado por las tropas en Cullenia, él desplegará su ejército. Depende de nosotros asegurarnos que Forxx permanezca indemne hasta que podamos atacar formalmente a Volturia primero."

"Entonces, su alteza," Jasper hace un gesto hacia Edward, "Va a reclutar y desplegar sus tropas en Cullenia, ¿y mientras la amenaza ahí es neutralizada nosotros estaremos entrenando aquí?"

"Exactamente," Bella asiente, "Podemos comprarnos algo de tiempo. Entonces, atacaremos el castillo Volturi. Si planeamos apropiadamente, no hay necesidad incluso de involucrar a toda Volturia en la guerra. Acérqueme a Aro y terminaré esto de una vez por todas."

"Disculpe, pero eso suena como una gran subestimación de las fuerzas de Aro," Caius habla, "tan solo su ejército supera en número a la población de Forxx."

"Pero aún está en desventaja," habla Bree, "Está usando su único ejército para extenderse en dos naciones mientras nosotros tenemos dos naciones para organizar un ejército."

La sala se queda en silencio con la realización, y Bella se llena de agradecimiento por tener a Bree en su arsenal.

"Ese punto es otro asunto importante," habla Carlisle, "La próxima boda entre la _Cora_ y el _Lunarca_ significa que habrá un cambio en la relación entre Forxx y Cullenia. Luchar bajo los nombres Cullen y Swann unidos hace una clara declaración."

"No vamos a fusionar nuestras naciones," dice Edward.

Sus palabras salen al mismo tiempo que Bella dice, "No nos casaremos antes de la guerra."

Los dos hacen contacto visual al escuchar sus inesperadas respuestas, pero no parece haber desacuerdo en cada lado. Cuando Bella aceptó la propuesta de matrimonio de Edward, por supuesto que no había sido con la intención de casarse pronto. En su mente, había muchos asuntos pendientes, tanto nacionales como personales, que tenían que resolverse antes de que se uniera a él. Además, quiere entrar a su reinado como reina independiente, sin el agobio de establecerse en Forxx bajo las implicaciones de un matrimonio políticamente cargado.

"Cullenia será una firme alianza, pero cualquier apoyo que proveamos será bajo mi mando, no el de Bella," Edward declara.

"Y Forxx no peleó por su independencia solo para volver a estar bajo el control de Cullenia," Bella añade, lanzando una mirada en dirección a Edward como si dijera _'sin ofender'_. "En primer lugar, quiero ser la reina de esta nación antes de involucrarme en el gobierno culleniano. La única otra nación que reclamaré es Volturia, y eso para poder arrancarla de las manos de mi padre muerto."

Su estómago se retuerce con tanta intensidad que ella agarra su vientre. Una mano tranquilizadora de Claire alerta a Bella que evocó más ira de lo que pretendía respondiendo la pregunta. Se desploma de nuevo en su silla, sin estar consciente de que se había levantado de ella para comenzar. A pesar del calor de su pasión, siente su piel como el hielo. Su pecho se siente extrañamente pesado, y toma varias respiraciones para deshacerse de la sensación.

Aro le provoca tanta ira que la hace sentir físicamente enferma. Al ver lo alterada que se ve Bella, el consejo opta por un receso de dos horas para permitir un alivio temporal de la tensa atmósfera. No es tensa en el sentido de que todos sean hostiles entre ellos, sino en que el tema es increíblemente obscuro. Las decisiones tomadas en esa mesa de hierro afectarían el futuro de naciones. Estaban provocando una reacción en cadena en la historia que tenía el potencial de destrozar miles de vidas.

En lugar de irse a conseguir el almuerzo, Bella se escapa al ayuntamiento. Capas sobre capas de flores cubren el suelo, ocultando la tierra y creando un océano de azul, blanco y amarillo. El último metro antes de la plataforma está libre de follaje salvo por dos flores púrpura colocadas una a lado de la otra frente a una escultura vertical de una media luna. Grabadas en madera están las palabras " _I'mo'ria_."

Significan _"En memoria"_ y _"Para siempre."_

A Bella no le sorprende ver a Charlotte sentada frente al monumento a sus padres. Ha pasado solo un poco más de una semana desde que Bella había entregado la devastadora confirmación de que el rey y la reina no habían sobrevivido al desplome del castillo Cullen. Charlotte se había vuelto inusualmente callada tan pronto se enteró, negándose a responder a cualquier conversación. Sorprendentemente, Peter había sido capaz de llegar a ella. Todo lo que se necesitó fue que le extendiera una mano a Charlotte para que diera rienda suelta a su pena. Fue entonces que Bella se dio cuenta de lo profundo de su relación.

Él había sido clave en ayudar a Charlotte a funcionar diariamente. Siempre que la princesa parecía encerrarse en sus pensamientos, él usaba molestia o humor para persuadirla a regresar al presente. Pero desafortunadamente, las pesadillas de Charlotte habían regresado con fuerza. Ella ahora pasaba la noche con Edward y Bella para que ellos pudieran consolarla cuando despertara con sus propios gritos.

Edward había recibido las noticias con una fortaleza inigualable, pero eso no quiere decir que no se ha puesto a llorar desde la entrega inicial. Tiene momentos inesperados en que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, y tiene que disculparse para salir de la habitación. Bella se alterna entre darle privacidad para llorar la muerte de sus padres y seguirlo después para poder abrazarlo. Aparte de esas veces, él consiente a Bella y Charlotte. Cuando no está lidiando con estrategias para la estabilización de Cullenia con Emmett y Carlisle, manifiesta abiertamente su cariño hacia sus dos mujeres favoritas.

Cuando Bella llega a la media luna donde está Charlotte, baja al suelo. Sin palabras, envuelve un brazo alrededor de su amiga y la acerca a ella. Pasa una cantidad desconocida de tiempo mientras Charlotte libera su angustia en el hombro de Bella, absorbiendo el apoyo que le dan. Mientras tanto, una vez más, el pecho de Bella se llena incómodamente de una extraña emoción. Inicialmente, cree que es el resultado de ver a Charlotte llorando la muerte de sus padres tan abiertamente, pero es escalofriantemente similar a la sensación que la había abrumado durante la reunión del consejo. Trata de sofocarla, queriendo concentrarse en la muchacha llorando en sus brazos.

El llanto de Charlotte va disminuyendo y logra hablar entre sus lágrimas, "¿Cuándo desaparece este dolor? ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó dejar de sentirte así?"

"En realidad nunca desaparece," Bella admite, "Sé que mi madre está viva, pero para ser honestas, Charlotte, la pena sigue conmigo. Se transforma de modo que ahora es parte de ti. Pero no siempre es así de devastador, puedo prometerte eso. Por ahora, permítete sentirlo, date tiempo para llorar sus muertes."

"Duele mucho pensar en ello todo el tiempo," Charlotte se sorbe la nariz al usar su mano para limpiar sus mejillas, "¿Puedes distraerme? Cuéntame de la reunión."

Bella sigue su petición y le relata la reunión con lujo de detalle. Le complace cuando Charlotte da su opinión, a menudo con un toque de su osadía natural. Cuando la frialdad de antes regresa a su piel, Bella piensa que es debido a los detalles de su arrebato sobre recuperar Volturia de Aro. Sin embargo, cuando otro restrictivo dolor se dispara por su cuerpo, está convencida de que algo más está sucediendo.

"¿Bella?" Charlotte se aparta del abrazo de su amiga cuando Bella deja de hablar a media oración, "Te enfriaste de pronto. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Tal vez necesito ver a los Ateara-," Bella da un grito ahogado al agarrar su pecho. De repente, su cuerpo se queda sin fuerzas al desplomarse hacia atrás, y sus ojos ruedan dentro de su cabeza.

Cuando recupera la consciencia, no está en Forxx. Casi dos metros de agua se interponen entre ella y el aire, y no había tenido la oportunidad de tomar una respiración antes de ser sumergida—o más bien, Alec no había sido capaz de inhalar. Ser lanzada a un canal mental con Alec nunca había sido así de incómodo o traumático, y supone que ahora es doloroso porque él está en inminente peligro. Cuando sus pulmones protestan por falta de aire, Bella se da cuenta que los pensamientos de Alec están en completo silencio. Aunque ella está presente, él parece estar mentalmente ausente. Sabiendo que él no tiene la capacidad de controlar sus extremidades, ella se pone en acción. No es una experta en nado, pero en el tiempo antes de su encarcelamiento había aprendido a arreglárselas. Impulsa a Alec hacia la superficie, y en unos segundos, es capaz de tomar una deliciosa bocanada de aire.

Escupe cuando el agua fluye por su boca abierta, haciéndole cada vez más difícil el respirar. Aun así, consigue tomar nota de su entorno. El agua en la que fue arrojada, con bastante violencia, debe añadir, no es la de conexiones anteriores. Este es un mar extranjero, y mucho más vasto que la bahía volturiana que baña la costa del castillo Volturi. Lo que es más importante, hay restos en llamas a su alrededor, por la cantidad de madera y barriles flotando cree que son de un pequeño barco. No mucho después que ella reaparece, otras cabezas empiezan a aparecer encima de la línea de agua. No tiene sentido para ella, pero los reconoce como tripulantes de _Ida Flor_. Está _Luna_ Jared Call, _Sola_ Michael Newton, y _Sola_ Embry Call, afortunadamente todos coherentes. Por último, a solo unos metros de distancia está otro pequeño barco en el que puede estimarse que quepan unos cuarenta hombres. El mástil tiene la insignia del _Iris_.

"¡Alec!" Alguien llama por detrás de Bella, y se vuelve naturalmente en respuesta.

Nadando hacia ella está _Luna_ Samuel U'ley, una cortada adornando su sien derecha. Ella alcanza una tabla flotando cerca y la extiende hacia él para que pueda aferrarse a ella. Notando que sus brazadas empiezan a flaquear, ella tira de él hacia adelante el resto del camino.

"Esas sabandijas eliminaron por completo nuestro barco, pero mi conteo dice que todos nuestros hombres sobrevivieron. Son diez de nosotros contra probablemente treinta de ellos. ¿Estás listo?"

¿Para pelear?

 _Alec_ , Bella susurra con brusquedad en su mente, _¡si estás lo bastante consciente como para reconocer a tus compañeros, entonces estás lo suficientemente consciente para volver aquí y hacerte cargo!_

"¿Alec?"

"Alec no está aquí," Bella le dice a Sam, a sabiendas que él está bien informado sobre la conexión de los guardianes. "Pero ayudaré de la forma en que pueda."

"¿Princesa?" Sam susurra en _shock_ , "Él está…"

"Está aquí en alguna parte," Bella dice con los dientes apretados, "Pero no tenemos el tiempo para esperarlo. Hay un barco del que tenemos que apoderarnos."

"Sabía que me agradaría," Sam suelta una ronca carcajada.

Los dos empiezan a nadar hacia la embarcación del _Iris_ usando un barril como cubierta. Los otros hombres se mueven de forma similar entre los restos para pasar inadvertidos. Ella sabe que los hombres en el barco deben estar alerta en busca de sobrevivientes, pero el humo que satura el aire proveniente de las llamas que se apagan ayuda a hacer difícil la visibilidad. Por suerte, la lentitud de Sam desaparece a medio camino del tramo de modo que Bella no tiene que ayudarlo a nadar, es más, necesitan a todos los de la tripulación en forma para luchar y así atrapar a sus enemigos.

Bella echa de menos sus alas cuando intentan escalar un costado del barco, pero supone que no serían de mucha utilidad al tratar de salir del agua. Sam, al tener características de bestia, se transforma parcialmente y usa las garras de sus manos y pies para perforar la madera. Bella lo sigue, usando los agujeros que deja detrás. Sus manos están siendo raspadas por la madera dentada, y cuando baja la vista para verlas, siente una ligera desconexión al darse cuenta que son las manos de Alec.

 _Alec, por favor, despierta_ , lo intenta otra vez frenéticamente.

La súplica es en vano cuando un _Iris_ le da un puñetazo en la mandíbula. El dolor se extiende en su rostro, recordándole que esta situación es muy real. Ella entra en acción, usando sus propias habilidades de combate para eliminar a su atacante. Sus movimientos son muy torpes considerando que se mueve a una velocidad diferente y con una agilidad alterada a la que no está acostumbrada, pero utiliza la fuerza prestada de Alec para enviar volando al atacante sobre un costado del barco.

Quiere usar su absorción, pero a decir verdad tiene sus dudas. Todavía es nueva en las logísticas de su conexión y no está totalmente segura que si activa sus poderes serán los de ella. ¿Qué horrible sería si aumenta las habilidades de su oponente usando el don de Alec por error? Por esta razón, vence a otro oponente sin utilizar su absorción. Después de enviar la espada de su rival a través de su insignia, se toma un momento en el ínterin para llamar a Alec por última vez.

 _Sé que estás ahí, y necesito que vuelvas. ¿Recuerdas cómo antes combinamos nuestras habilidades? Podríamos terminar al resto de los hombres sin problema. ¡Despierta, Alec!_

La conversación se siente indiscutiblemente unilateral, y Bella acepta que Alec está de verdad inconsciente. Aun si desea utilizar su habilidad para intensificar, ahora no está accesible a ella. Con su mente, admite que no puede combinar su intensificador con su absorción como lo había hecho cuando drenó a Riley, Laurent y Victoria, por lo que tendrá que depender solo de su absorción…

Victoria.

Bella casi quiere abofetearse a sí misma por ser tan tonta. Cuando drenó a los tres, todavía tenía la capacidad para un poder más. Viendo lo útil que había sido el de Victoria, conservó la habilidad de captura de la mujer de cabello como el fuego. Por lo que Bella puede recordar de la conversación de Laurent y Riley, Victoria podía atrapar a once personas con sus grilletes invisibles. Para su regocijo, sus hombres han lidiado con más de la mitad del _Iris_ , dejándola con diez para atrapar. Uno por uno, centra su mirada en sus adversarios, imaginándolos atados con sogas. Victoria había necesitado muchísima concentración para mantener a los rehenes atrapados, y Bella puede ver por qué. Al llegar a la décima persona, ya se siente mental y físicamente agotada por luchar contra su forcejeo.

"¿Qué tipo de brujería-," Jared empieza a decir, alejándose de su oponente con desconcierto.

"¿Qué están esperando?" Bella grita con frustración, sintiendo que perdía su agarre. Entonces, ordena en un lenguaje desconocido, _"¡Pe ac-iam!"_

 _¡Acábenlos!_ Había gritado.

Sin necesitar motivación, sus hombres liquidaron rápidamente a los _Iris_ que se habían atrevido a desafiarlos. Inmediatamente después, Bella suelta su agarre, hundiéndose contra el borde del barco en agotamiento. Cierra sus ojos para centrarse en hacer un lado las punzadas en su mente mientras sus hombres arrojan los cuerpos al agua. Unos golpecitos en su hombro la incitan a abrir sus ojos.

"¿Todavía es usted, princesa?" Sam pregunta.

Bella asiente, "Él está bien, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero es casi como si todavía pudiera sentirlo aquí, solo está inconsciente."

"¿Qué supone que hagamos ahora?" Sam pregunta.

"¿El príncipe les pidió que lo ayudaran a llegar a Forxx?" Bella responde con su propia pregunta.

" _C-a_ princesa, lo hizo," Sam responde, "Sé que fue contra sus deseos."

"Me mintió," Bella sacude su cabeza, tratando de ignorar la indignación al pensar en el engaño de Alec, "Estaba perdido en su dolor. Sin embargo, ¿ahora ves por qué le pedí que retrasara su partida?"

" _C-a_ princesa," Sam responde, "Entonces, ¿le gustaría que regresáramos?"

"Sí," Bella acepta, "Quédense en _Ida Flor_ hasta que el hermano de Alec haya reunido sus tropas. Su viaje será mucho más viable entonces."

"Muy bien," Sam inclina su cabeza en respeto, "¿Debería llevarla a recostar?"

Bella asiente y lo sigue en el nuevo barco hasta que encuentran las escaleras hacia la cubierta inferior. Es un espacio muy reducido, pero hay unos cuantos camastros en bancas. Sam asiste a Bella sobre uno de los camastros más limpios, y ella se reclina de forma que la figura alta de Alec pueda caber. Suelta un largo suspiro y vuelve su cabeza hacia Sam.

"Te agradezco que cuides de él," Bella le dijo, "Y te pido que continúes haciéndolo con la misma resolución."

"Tiene mi palabra, princesa," Sam le promete, "¿O debería decir, reina?"

Bella se echa a reír, "Tengo el presentimiento de que nos vamos a llevar bien, _Luna_ Sam."

"Me consiguió este barco nuevo. Nos llevaremos muy bien," rompe en carcajadas, "La veré pronto, _G-ia_."

Su amigable rostro es la última cosa que Bella ve antes de dejar su conexión. Está un poco desorientada cuando despierta en su propio ambiente, y en seguida nota que ya no está en el ayuntamiento. En vez de eso, está acostada sobre la mesa de hierro donde antes se había llevado a cabo la reunión del consejo. A sus costados estaban Quil, James, Jacob, Edward y Charlotte.

"¿Bella?" Dice Edward.

"Estoy bien," Bella dice entre su aliento al sentarse, "Era Alec."

"Eso fue lo que imaginamos," habla Quil, "Seguías murmurando su nombre."

"¿Él está bien?" Charlotte pregunta.

"Su convoy fue emboscado mientras intentaba navegar hacia Forxx," Bella les informa, "Pero está bien. Se apoderaron del barco del _Iris_ y regresan a _Ida Flor_."

"Pensé que había aceptado quedarse ahí hasta que nuestras tropas aseguraran el paso." Edward dijo con los dientes apretados, las manos en puños por la ira, "No solo se puso en peligro, sino que también puso tu vida en peligro."

"Nada me hubiese pasado," Bella le asegura, usando su mano para abrir su puño, "Es simplemente una conexión mental."

"¿Lo es?" James pregunta, "Quil y yo pudimos sentir tus signos vitales, Bella, tu cuerpo estaba en gran tensión. No estuviste respirando por algo de tiempo."

La confusión se apodera de Bella mientras asimila las noticias. Definitivamente se había sentido como si hubiese estado sumergida en agua, pero había pensado que los efectos eran todos psicológicos. Pero si en verdad eran ramificaciones físicas de su conexión a Alec, tiene que cuestionarse lo profundo de su relación.

"Estaba desesperado por volver con ustedes," Bella lo defiende, haciendo un gesto hacia Edward y Charlotte, "Y no creo que vuelva a cometer el mismo error dos veces."

"Lo importante es que los dos están bien," Quil resume, "Tus signos vitales están estables, y no hay daño permanente. ¿Te sientes capaz de ponerte de pie?"

"Puedo cargarte si lo necesitas," Edward se ofrece, "Te llevaré directamente a la cabaña."

"Gracias, pero eso no es necesario," Bella se rehúsa, "De verdad me siento bien. Además, necesito algunas respuestas, y aunque odio acudir a ella, creo que Alice puede ayudarme."

"Ve mañana," Edward insiste, "Por ahora, debes descansar un poco."

Bella está a punto de objetar una vez más, pero ve lo preocupado que está Edward por su bienestar. Puede imaginar lo mucho que le había preocupado su inconsciencia, ya que ella habría sentido lo mismo si estuviera en su posición. Por esa razón, permite que la ayude a bajarse de la mesa y conducirla de vuelta a la cabaña de Jacob.

Ya que ha estado pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo en la cabaña de Edward y Charlotte, los dos se dirigen hacia allá. Edward está callado mientras deja que Bella se siente en el sofá de dos plazas, y ella se pregunta qué consume sus pensamientos. Recibe su respuesta cuando regresa con un vaso de agua.

"¿Alec está realmente bien?" Pregunta al darle la bebida. Ella nota que su mano está temblando ligeramente, casi como si anticipara más noticias dolorosas.

Ella coloca una mano firme sobre la suya, "Lo está. Quedó inconsciente, pero puedo sentir que está bien. Créeme."

"Lo hago," Edward suspira en alivio, "Es solo que parece que las últimas semanas han sido una oleada interminable de violencia. Echo de menos los momentos cuando nos sentábamos en la arcada y nos tomábamos el pelo como tontos."

Bella murmura de acuerdo, al haber pensado lo mismo no hace mucho tiempo, "Los días cuando solías volverme loca por la confusión."

"Estaba tan enamorado de ti, que no sabía cómo comportarme," Edward se ríe entre dientes, "¿Sabías que Alec también se sentía atraído a ti?"

La boca de Bella se abrió por la sorpresa, "¡Bromeas! No puede ser."

"¿Por qué te parece tan increíble?" Edward pregunta, "Si no le hubiera informado de mi afecto por ti seguramente hubiese tratado de conquistarte."

"¿Me reclamaste para ti?" Bella le arquea una inquisitiva ceja.

Edward se sonroja, "Suena barbárico cuando lo pones de esa forma…"

Bella deja a un lado su vaso para poder tirar de Edward hacia el asiento con ella. Se requiere de algunas maniobras, pero logra posicionarlo entre sus piernas, su espalda contra el pecho de ella. Su cabeza cae sobre su hombro, las hebras castañas rojizas de su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en su insignia. A juego, usa la yema de su dedo para rozar la punta de su nariz.

"¿Qué dijiste para convencerlo, mi bárbaro?" Lo persuade.

"Solo que yo te conocía mejor," admite. Ella mueve sus dedos a las puntas de sus orejas, y en efecto, están calientes. Si su cabello no las cubriera, sabe que vería su suave color rosa.

"¿Por qué estás tan avergonzado?" Bella suelta una risita, "También estaba locamente enamorada de ti. Me sorprende que nos llevó tanto tiempo el besarnos."

Edward tuerce su cabeza para verla, "Te aseguro que me gustabas antes de que tú siquiera pensaras en mí."

"Eso no es verdad," Bella objeta, "¿Cuándo sentiste algo por mí por primera vez?"

"La primera vez que plagaste mis pensamientos fue después de que te desplomaras en el patio," Edward revela, "Me volví loco preguntando a todos los sirvientes por ti, pero nadie sabía nada. Pero el momento que supe con seguridad que me gustabas fue cuando me halagaste estando ebria. Nunca antes me había afectado tanto un cumplido. El mundo se sintió perfecto."

Es el turno de Bella de sonrojarse, "Esos fueron dos horribles momentos poco halagadores para mí."

"Y aun así te encontré hermosa en ambos," Edward reflexiona.

"Eres verdaderamente encantador, pero también un perdedor," Bella bromea al decir, "Mis sentimientos por ti empezaron la noche que me llevaste a tu habitación y limpiaste mi nariz que sangraba."

"Bella, apenas si hablamos más de dos veces antes de eso," Edward argumenta.

"¡Fuiste muy gentil conmigo!" Bella insiste, "Y la forma en que me tocaste…"

"Continúa," Edward se endereza, cuando atrae más su interés.

Bella le da un manotazo, "Compórtate."

"No dijiste eso la otra noche en el callejón-."

En vez de disciplinarlo de nuevo con un manotazo, ella se apresura a colocar su mano sobre la boca de él. En retrospectiva, el movimiento no fue el más sabio. Edward saca provecho de su piel contra sus labios, y deja besos tentadores en el centro de su palma. Ella está a punto de agarrar su barbilla para atraer su rostro al de ella, pero él detiene sus acciones por completo.

Edward se ríe alegremente, "¡Deberías ver tu puchero!"

"Sigues siendo el provocador que eras en Cullenia," Bella lo acusa, "¿Qué hombre le daría ese placer a su prometida y luego se lo negaría tan cruelmente?"

"Uno honorable," él sonríe suavemente, echándose hacia atrás para acariciar con su nariz la línea de su mandíbula, "¿Quería preguntarte si… estabas complacida? Espero no haberte apresurado. Todo esto es nuevo para mí también."

"Edward, me hiciste sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido," Bella responde con la verdad, "Cosas que estoy ansiosa por sentir de nuevo."

"Entonces, como tu prometido, me aseguraré de seguir _complaciéndote_ ," sonrió contra su piel.

Cuando Bella lleva su mano a sus sedosos mechones, no puede evitar sonreír también. Suspira cuando Edward devuelve sus labios a su piel, consintiendo su cuello con besos ardientes. Se gira de manera que pueda cernirse sobre ella, y finalmente une su boca a la de ella. Hace unos meses Bella hubiese estado avergonzada por el sonido que se le escapa, pero ahora está demasiado consumida con su atracción como para que le importe. Tortuosamente, Edward desliza una mano más allá del dobladillo de su vestido y la desliza debajo de él. Titubea por un momento al acercarse a su centro, pero el suave aliciente de Bella lo anima a continuar. En el momento que sus dedos alcanzan su destino, Bella rompe el beso.

"¿Siempre será así?" Ella jadea contra sus labios, "¿Como si pudiera ver las galaxias detrás de mis ojos, cada vez que me tocas?"

"No puedo imaginar que esta energía entre nosotros alguna vez termine," Edward responde al presionar un dedo con firmeza contra ella. Bella se tensa cuando el placer corre por su cuerpo.

Desafortunadamente, no es el mismo nivel de placer que había experimentado hace una semana. Un murmullo de voces comienza a la distancia, interrumpiendo la burbuja de pasión que había transpirado en la cabaña de Edward. Al principio, Edward continúa, con la esperanza de que su lujuria ahogue a los transeúntes. Pero al quedar claro que son Charlotte y Peter, toda noción de satisfacción sexual se pierde.

El murmullo de voces se hace más fuerte, no solo debido a la proximidad de los dos adolescentes sino por la naturaleza de su conversación. En lugar de la usual provocación que pasa entre ellos, los dos parecen tener una acalorada discusión. Edward se dirige a la puerta con la intención de intervenir, pero al saber que los dos necesitan encargarse de sus propios asuntos, Bella descansa una mano en su brazo para detenerlo.

"¿Te mataría hablarme sin sarcasmo y frialdad?" Dice Peter, su voz a unos cuantos decibeles de un grito.

El suspiro de Charlotte en respuesta suena bastante desalentado, "¿Qué quieres de mí, Whitlock?"

"Que no pretendas como si no sintieras nada," Peter continúa, "Estás de luto, me lo has demostrado. Pero también sé que estás asustada y confundida."

"Felicitaciones," Charlotte aplaude lentamente. Incluso Bella hace una mueca al escuchar el tono frívolo de la muchachita, "Dedujiste lo que cualquier persona ingenua podría. Estamos en guerra, por supuesto que estoy asustada. ¿Eso es todo?"

"No," Peter dice con los dientes apretados, "Sabes que no es de lo que estoy hablando."

"Entonces, por favor," Charlotte alarga las palabras, "¡Ilumíname!"

"Bien, ¿realmente quieres que lo diga?" Peter pregunta, "Estás asustada por nosotros—por lo que está ocurriendo entre nosotros."

Bella tiene que pegar una mano a su boca para sofocar su risa. La expresión de _shock_ en el rostro de Edward es bastante graciosa. No quiere decir que Edward no hubiese adivinado que los dos adolescentes se tenían afecto el uno al otro, pero Bella supone que nunca imaginó que algo resultaría de ello.

"Vaya, tú, muchacho atrevido, arrogante y descarado," Charlotte bufa, "¡Si tus acusaciones fueran más infundadas habría un abismo!"

"No son infundadas," Peter responde con calma, "Puedo probarlo."

"¿Probarlo?" Charlotte se burla con incredulidad, "Adelante-,"

Las palabras de Charlotte son interrumpidas, y Bella no es tan ingenua como para creer que es porque la joven princesa de pronto se quedó sin palabras. El suave jadeo y el consecuente silencio le dice que debe evitar que Edward vaya a la puerta, pero él se mueve demasiado rápido para que lo logre. En no más de cuatro zancadas, Edward llega a la entrada de la cabaña, su rostro retorcido por la ira. Todo lo que Bella puede hacer es enviar una plegaria a cualquier dios que esté escuchando que sus predicciones sean falsas porque si son ciertas, entonces Peter tendrá que temer por su vida.

Con una fuerza descontrolada, Edward abre la puerta con fuerza y confirma los miedos de Bella; ahí, expuesta a la feroz mirada de su hermano mayor, está Charlotte, besando apasionadamente a Peter. Por la expresión en el rostro de Edward, Bella sabe que una cosa es segura:

Será mejor que Peter huya.

* * *

 _ **Terminología**_

 _ **Lunarca**_ _– Rey [Culleniano]_

 _ **I'mo'ria**_ _– "En memoria" y "Para Siempre" [Forxiano]_

 _ **¡Pe ac-iam!**_ _– ¡Acábenlos! [Flor-idiaano] (El lenguaje que se origina de la isla Ida Flor)_

 _ **C-a –**_ _Sí [Flor-idiaano]_

 _ **G-ia**_ _– Reina [Flor-idiaano]_

* * *

 _ **Y pescaron a los tórtolos jajaja. Pobre Peter, va a tener que salir corriendo antes de que lo hagan papilla. Al menos Charlotte tiene el apoyo de Peter para soportar el dolor de la pérdida de sus padres, porque sí, como ya se confirmó, sus padres han muerto. Y el pobre de Alec tan lejos de sus hermanos y sin poder estar con ellos para consolarlos y que lo consuelen. ¿Y qué les pareció esa experiencia de Bella en el cuerpo de Alec? ¿Qué creen que significa el que ella sienta lo mismo que él? ¿Qué tan profunda es su relación? Como siempre, espero ansiosa sus reviews con sus teorías sobre el tema, y para saber qué fue lo que más les gustó del capítulo. Recuerden que sus reviews es el pago que recibimos por dedicar de nuestro tiempo para divertirlas, y solo requiere de unos minutos de su tiempo.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: floriponcio, myaenriquez02, Antonia, Celina rojas, Milh Llop, caresgar26, Laliscg, Roxy Sanchez, Crister11, Shikara65, saraipineda44, Lady Grigori, lucila cullen grey, Kabum, Ninee95, LeidaJim, Jimena G, Gabriela Cullen, Manligrez, solecitopucheta, liduvina, Nanny Swan, lizdayanna, Adriu, Srher Evans, Sarai, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Yoliki, elianapeluso750, Pili, Maribel, Cary, Tata XOXO, Techu, calvialexa, kaja0507, Merce, nnuma76, lagie, injoa, Annel, bbluelilas, glow0718, Mafer, nelsy, Ericastelo, Sully YM, Pam Malfoy Black, tulgarita, erizo ikki, rjnavajas, DenniChavez, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	28. Cisne: Capítulo XXVIII

**Por si lo olvidaron, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de Christie Hart, yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo, gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

 **PARTE III: CISNE**

 **Capítulo 28**

En un rápido movimiento, Edward envuelve su puño en la camisa de Peter y lo aleja de Charlotte. La fuerza hace que Charlotte se tambalee, necesitando que Bella la detenga telequinéticamente evitando que choque con la pared de la cabaña. Cegado por la bruma de la ira, Edward es incapaz de procesar a alguien más además del muchachito en su agarre.

"¿Te atreves a ponerle una mano encima a la princesa de Cullenia?" Dice furioso. Bella no puede ver la saliva que salpica en el rostro de Peter, "¿Te atreves a tocar a _mi hermana_?"

"Edward, si no lo sueltas en este instante-," Charlotte empieza a decir, luchando por enderezarse.

"Charlie, está bien," Peter dice con un chillido, "Puedo encargarme de esto."

Edward levanta su otra mano de forma amenazadora, y permite que su piel se cubra con una delgada capa de fuego, "¿Puedes?"

"Me disculpo por molestarlo," Peter se apresura a decir, provocando que Bella suspire de alivio, al pensar que su disculpa puede hacer entrar en razón a Edward. Desafortunadamente, el alivio duró poco, "Pero no me arrepiento por besar a Charlotte. No puedo pretender que no siento afecto por ella."

"Entonces, lo proclamas de una forma honorable y casta," Edward dice con los dientes apretados, acercando aún más su mano encendida a la piel de Peter. Incluso a unos metros de distancia, Bella puede ver la delgada capa de sudor que empieza a cubrir la frente de Peter. "No de una forma que me motiva a usar tu columna como un cetro-,"

"Lo proclamo ahora," Peter anuncia con fuerza, "Amo a Charlotte Anne Cullen, y juro demostrárselo todos los días. No puede detenerme."

La ira de Edward que aumenta cada vez más es prácticamente palpable a estas alturas, y Bella ya no puede quedarse sin hacer nada y darle a Peter la oportunidad de hablar para salir de esto. Totalmente indignada al ver su comportamiento, Bella llama a Edward.

"Edward, vas a soltar a ese muchacho de inmediato o de lo contrario te someteré de lleno a _mi_ ira," Bella le advierte, "¿Necesito recordarte la forma nada casta en la que me tocabas hace unos momentos?"

Como si el viento que inflaba sus velas de furia hubiera cesado, Edward se desinfla y suelta al tembloroso adolescente. La realización de su ridículo comportamiento desciende visiblemente sobre él cuando sus orejas se tornan de un rojo oscuro, y él desvía la mirada. A pesar de las iniciales demostraciones de arrepentimiento, Charlotte no pierde tiempo en marchar hacia su hermano mayor y darle unos cuantos golpes descontrolados a su pecho. Bella suspira al mismo tiempo que utiliza su telequinesis una vez más, para arrastrar a la princesa hacia atrás.

¿Cuándo se convirtió su vida en un drama digno de chismorreo?

"Charlotte, por favor, acompaña a Peter a la residencia Whitlock. Estaré ahí en un momento," Bella instruye antes de hablarle al hombre frente a ella con los dientes apretados, "Edward, ¿puedo hablar contigo?"

Una vez que Peter y Charlotte se escabullen, Edward levanta las dos manos en rendición, "Sé que estuvo mal, pero tienes que entender lo difícil que es para mí ver a un mugroso adolescente con sus garras sobre Charlie."

"No te culpo por ser protector, pero eso fue espantoso," Bella lo reprende, "No hace mucho tiempo tú tenías su edad, probablemente intentando hacer lo mismo con una doncella en la corte."

Edward dejó escapar una corta carcajada, "Nunca fui tan desvergonzado."

Bella levanta una ceja en desafío.

"Apenas un poco," Edward se corrige con un suspiro, "Lo más que hice fue tocar de forma torpe a la hija de un lord, pero nunca pensaría en hacer algo así en un territorio tan abierto."

"Entonces, hubieses preferido que la besara en su habitación," Bella comenta.

"Hubiese preferido que cuidara sus pervertidas manos," Edward gruñe.

"¿Qué tiene de pervertido el amor joven?" Bella pregunta, "Difícilmente estaban haciendo algo indecente. Todo lo que estás haciendo es avergonzarlos cuando no merecen tal trato."

"Apenas si se conocen," Edward se defiende, "Es demasiado pronto."

"Puede que otros digan lo mismo de nosotros," Bella refuta.

"Nos conocemos hace meses," replica él.

"Me tocas como si nos conociéramos por años," ella lanza.

"¿Se supone que me sienta reprendido o excitado por esta conversación?" Edward pregunta en respuesta.

Las mejillas de Bella se sonrojan de un profundo color rojo, "Concéntrate, Edward. Le debes a Peter, Charlotte y a los Whitlock una disculpa."

"¿Si no?" Él pregunta.

"O de lo contrario tendrás una semana bastante _casta_ por delante," Bella le dice en voz alta cuando empieza a tomar vuelo.

Cuando Bella llega a la casa de los Whitlock unos minutos más tarde, no sabe si reír o estremecerse por lo que había ocurrido. Ha visto a Edward molesto antes, pero su respuesta a Peter enfatiza lo protector que es con sus seres queridos. Es curiosamente excitante y aterrador al mismo tiempo.

A Jasper no le sorprende ver a Bella cuando aterriza a su puerta. La invita a entrar a donde Alice está esperando pacientemente. Peter y Charlotte la siguen a unos metros, ya que su vuelo le había dado la ventaja de la velocidad.

"¿Supongo que estás aquí para decirme que el rey de Cullenia quiere matar a mi hijo?" Jasper supone al mismo tiempo que pellizca el puente de su nariz.

"Estoy segura que Edward no estaba hablando en serio, "Bella lo defiende, "Es solo que tiene un don para el dramatismo."

"¿Qué tiene nuestro hijo por las princesas?" Alice cacarea, "Primero Bella, ahora la princesa Charlotte-,"

" _Y'a-ma_ ," Peter entra a la casa apresurado para interrumpir a Alice antes de que pueda decir algo más, "Mi capricho por Bella fue infantil, pero con Charlotte es diferente. La amo."

Alice golpea la parte de atrás de la cabeza de su hijo, "¿Continuarás declarándote estúpidamente hasta que el rey demande tu cráneo como corona?"

"Señora Whitlock, le prometo que Edward no hará tal cosa," Charlotte le asegura apresuradamente. Bella no puede evitar notar la forma en que se aferra a la mano de Peter.

"¿Ahora me llamas señora Whitlock porque besaste a mi hijo?" Alice dice con un resoplido, "Olvidas que vi venir esto."

Charlotte se sonroja de un color tan intenso que provoca que Bella suelte una risita detrás de su mano. Solo puede imaginar la emoción que recorre el cuerpo de la jovencita, y está ansiosa de discutir con ella más tarde los nuevos acontecimientos. Por ahora, debe cumplir con su papel de chaperona responsable.

"Dicho eso, no importa el caos de nuestro tiempos, todavía hay normas de decoro que deben seguir los jóvenes que están en cortejo," Bella explica cuando aclara su garganta.

"En caso de que no estén conscientes de esas costumbres, les refrescaré la memoria a ustedes dos," Jasper se pone de pie y se acerca a los adolescentes, "¿Por qué no vamos a disfrutar de las últimas horas de luz y damos un paseo?"

A sabiendas que era más una orden que una verdadera sugerencia, Charlotte y Peter siguieron a Jasper una vez más fuera de la casa. Alice y Bella se quedan en el silencio que sigue a su salida. La realidad de la tensión entre ellas se asienta de nuevo en la habitación, y Bella se siente descorazonada por la pérdida de la relajada dinámica con los Whitlock. Nada había cambiado en realidad entre ella y Peter—él todavía la fastidiaba sin parar, y ella todavía lo consentía como si fuera su hermano menor. Pero la traición de sus padres se cierne sobre ellos, sobre todo cada vez que pasan por su cabaña. Por supuesto, Bella nunca dice nada malicioso sobre los Whitlock en presencia de Peter o lejos de ella. Sin embargo, la expresión de desconfianza en su rostro es suficiente para decirlo todo.

En este momento lleva la misma expresión recelosa, al mirar a Alice. Solo han pasado unas semanas desde que regresó, pero de alguna forma Alice parece haber envejecido. Los círculos oscuros y una variedad de arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, y las líneas por fruncir el ceño se han vuelto más prominentes en las comisuras de su boca. Su mirada se mueve insegura por la habitación como si no pudiera decidir en qué fijarla. Por supuesto, la atmósfera en la habitación es incómoda, pero ni siquiera Bella está tan nerviosa como Alice. Cuando la mujer mayor habla, provoca que tanto Bella como ella se sobresalten por la perturbación del silencio.

"Tengo que admitir, que me sorprende que de verdad hayas venido," Alice habla, "Por supuesto, lo predije, pero estaba segura que tu decisión cambiaría en el último minuto."

"Necesito algunas respuestas, y creo que tú podrías tenerlas," Bella explica, "Esta no es una visita social."

Alice frunce brevemente sus labios y luego dice tristemente, "Lo sé. No me has perdonado."

 _Y no estoy segura de que lo haré_ , Bella añade en su interior.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarte?" Alice pregunta a fin de llenar el sofocante silencio.

"¿Viste que emboscaban a Alec?" Bella comienza.

"No hasta que fue demasiado tarde," Alice responde, "No se supone que se encontraran."

"¿Y has tenido alguna otra visión que concierne a nuestro futuro?" Bella persiste.

"Ninguno que tenga sentido," responde antes de murmurar, "Y no estoy segura si debería contarte una vez que los discierna."

Bella se enfurece, sin apreciar el ligero sarcasmo en el tono de Alice, "Mi problema nunca fue con tus visiones. Tengo un problema con tu encubrimiento selectivo."

"Lo entiendo. Sin embargo, todo esto también es nuevo para mí, Bella, "dice con un suspiro, "De ninguna manera soy una experta en ser vidente, y sé que mis decisiones te provocaron un mundo de dolor."

"Entonces, no vas a decirme nada," Bella se mofa, "¿Ese es tu plan?"

"No hasta que esté absolutamente segura de lo que estoy viendo," dice Alice con finalidad, "Pero sé que viniste por respuestas relacionadas con los guardianes, lo que es irrelevante a que vea el futuro. Necesitas el pasado."

"No tengo acceso a la historia," Bella dice con los dientes apretados, preguntándose cómo Alice podía resultar ser tan inútil.

"Tenemos libros con la profecía-,"

"¿Qué hay de profecías anteriores? ¿Qué hay de nuestros ancestros?" Bella persiste, una idea formándose, "Sin duda los anteriores guardianes escribieron sus experiencias."

"Cualquier recuento de ello estaría en Volturia o enterrado en Isla Cullen," Alice le recuerda, "Todo lo que tengo son los diarios de mis ancestros, y conociendo a mi familia, los pocos pasajes que no son tediosos probablemente no tienen sentido. No dependería de ellos."

"Entonces, no hay problema en que los revise," Bella señala, desesperada por cualquier información que pueda averiguar, "Por favor, ¿puedo verlos?"

Alice da un bufido final antes de levantarse y caminar fatigosamente a la habitación de invitados. Bella puede escucharla moviendo varios cajones, sacando cosas hasta que pudo alcanzar los diarios. Cuando regresa, los ojos de Bella se ven atraídos hacia los tres diarios encuadernados en piel sujetos en las manos de Alice. Son pequeños, cada uno no más grande que lo que abarca la mano de Bella y con el grosor de su palma. Marcando cada uno en la esquina inferior derecha de la cubierta pintada de rojo, está el nombre de tres generaciones de videntes: _Mary Brandon, Cynthia Brandon,_ y _Eleanor Brandon_.

"Mi madre, mi abuela, y la bisabuela de Cynthia," Alice señala, "Llévatelos por el tiempo que los necesites."

"Gracias," Bella asiente al aceptarlos.

Más tarde esa noche, Bella entra sigilosamente a sus aposentos después de acompañar a Charlotte a su recámara. La joven princesa le había prometido compartir todo con Bella después, insistiendo en que necesitaba unos días para ordenar sus pensamientos. Comprendiendo los contradictorios que deben ser sus sentimientos, Bella tiene la decencia de no insistir en el tema. En vez de eso, se retira a la habitación de Edward con los diarios de Alice en mano, completamente preparada a pasar la siguiente hora o algo así recordándole a Edward lo atroces que habían sido sus acciones. Luego de entrar a la habitación, Bella ve que esta conversación también tendrá que esperar, porque aunque no está muy avanzada la noche, Edward ya se ha quedado dormido. Debe haber sucedido inesperadamente ya que está completamente vestido y acostado encima de las mantas. Ella se ríe y deja los diarios antes de encaminarse hacia su lado de la cama.

Cuidadosamente, le quita los zapatos y los deja al pie de la cama. Luego le quita el sobretodo (con un poco de ayuda telequinética) y pasa a desatar los cordones de sus pantalones. No tiene intenciones de quitárselos por completo, pero no quiere que se sienta oprimido durante la noche. En el momento que sus dedos tiran del cordón, Edward se levanta.

"¿Por qué no me sorprende que te despiertes para esta parte?" Bella rueda los ojos.

"No que no sea una sorpresa muy bien recibida, ¿pero qué exactamente estás haciendo?" Edward refunfuña en respuesta.

"Te quedaste dormido con tu ropa del día," Bella le informa, "Cámbiate para que puedas estar cómodo."

"¿Dónde está Charlie?" Él bosteza mientras baja sus pantalones. Ella trata de mantener la mirada en su rostro pero flaquea un poco. Nunca ha visto a Edward en calzones, ya que siempre viene a la cama en sus pantalones de dormir.

"En su habitación," responde Bella, "No creo que vaya a tener ninguna pesadilla esta noche, estaba muy cansada."

"Bueno, al menos el maldito muchacho Whitlock es bueno para algo," Edward frunce el ceño. Finalmente arroja sus pantalones al otro lado de la habitación y se desliza debajo de las sábanas. Bella deduce que su ayuda ya no es necesaria y se pone detrás de la cortina para cambiarse y ponerse su ropa de dormir.

"¿Qué son estos?" Edward pregunta.

No tiene que mirar por detrás de la pantalla para saber a qué se está refiriendo, "Los diarios de las generaciones previas de videntes."

"Por la ubicación de tu marcador tal parece que ya has avanzado bastante en el de Cynthia," él nota, "¿Algo de interés hasta ahora?"

"En realidad, no," Bella suspira, "Solo la vida diaria de criar a Mary Brandon. Lo peor de todo es que de vez en cuando hay una oración o un párrafo que no tiene sentido. Y hay otra cosa que me ha estado molestando considerando que cada vidente tiene un par de guardianes."

"¿Qué es?" Edward pregunta.

"Si la insignia del guardián pasa a través del linaje Volturi y Cullen, entonces, ¿quiénes fueron los guardianes marcados de la generación de nuestros padres?" Bella pregunta, "Aro tuvo otro hermano, y murió cuando era joven, y no puedo recordar haber visto la insignia de mi padre antes."

Edward frunce sus cejas, "Mi padre tuvo dos hermanos, los que murieron hace bastante tiempo. Pero si el espíritu guardián no había despertado en ellos, ¿importa?"

"No estoy segura," Bella sacude su cabeza en confusión, "Lo siento, no despertaste para ser bombardeado con preguntas. Deberías volver a dormir."

Edward se acerca para dejar un beso en su mejilla, "Quiero ayudar de la forma en que pueda. Despiértame para cualquier cosa, y no te quedes despierta hasta muy tarde."

"Buenas noches, mi fogoso rey," lo despide.

Las siguientes horas las pasa examinando cuidadosamente los diarios. Bella pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en el de Cynthia, ya que es el menos descifrable. No es su contenido en general lo que detiene a Bella; el relato de la crianza de Mary y las reflexiones de su propia infancia son tanto cálidas como fascinantes. El problema es la forma constante en que los pensamientos de Cynthia viajan de una escena a otra. Por ejemplo:

 _Querido Diario,_

 _Richard construyó hoy un columpio para Mary, y a ella sin duda le encanta. Pasó las últimas dos horas meciéndose arriba abajo, no tuve el corazón para decirle que se detuviera. Ese cabello rebelde suyo se vuelve aún más incontrolable al ondearse en el viento y puedo darme cuenta que voy a batallar tratando de cepillarlo más tarde. ¿Quizás debería dejarlo hasta mañana?_

 _Tal vez debería encender otra vela. Está bastante oscuro, y el personal se ha retirado por la noche. Sin embargo, a pesar de las aberturas en la pared, no hay mucha ventilación y la habitación está muy sofocante. Aunque, supongo que piedras ennegrecidas no ayudan al calor en el momento presente, ¿pero qué se yo?_

 _¿Ella sabe? ¿Él sabe? Sus caminos se cruzaron y aun así, porque sus corazones no han sido despertados, no saben lo íntimamente conectados que están. Debería decirle a Richard y Mary que entren._

 _Sucederá pronto._

Bella ha leído este pasaje cuatro veces, esforzándose por seguir adelante. Después de la quinta vez, a pesar de la forma extraña en que se levantan los vellos de sus brazos, finalmente pasa a las siguientes páginas. La confunden tanto como las anteriores, y se siente aún más frustrada. Está convencida que ha llegado a su límite cuando un nombre llama su atención.

 _Emilia quiere nombrar Edward a su hijo, pero me niego a tener otro en nuestra línea. Tener el 'quinto' añadido a mi nombre es lo bastante tedioso, ¿pero someter a eso a mi hijo voluntariamente? No, él tendrá un nombre original con el que inspirará reverencia en sus súbditos. Me pregunto cómo lucirá._

 _Me pregunto si jugará con Mary una vez que esté más grande. A medida que se acercan los días, deseo ver su rostro solo una vez antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Aunque, tal vez es el precio que debo pagar por no advertirles. Annabelle tampoco lo ha visto._

Un presentimiento abruma a Bella al dar la vuelta a la hoja a la siguiente entrada. La escritura es notablemente menos elegante, una letra desordenada y gastada. Las oraciones son más cortas y bastante inconexas, pero por lo que Bella puede descifrar, puede sacar unas cuantas frases. Respira profundo al leer:

 _Hay una terrible enfermedad a través de las tierras. Ha reclamado a la realeza. Debí haberles dicho, debí haberles advertido, pero no fueron despertados. Incluso si pudiera interferir, no había nada que pudiera hacer._

Bella no pierde tiempo en coger el libro de Eleanor y hojear las páginas. Ahora que sabe qué buscar, puede saltarse las entradas más incomprensibles. Al mismo tiempo que su mano tiembla mientras su dedo se desliza hacia abajo en cada hoja, con la esperanza de que sus miedos no sean confirmados. Cuando otro nombre salta a la vista en la página, el presentimiento la llena.

 _La reina Charlotte Cullen, la primera de su tiempo, murió hoy. Su muerte ocurre poco después de la del príncipe Christopher Volturi. Los dos tuvieron largas y prósperas vidas, y los reinos celebran su influencia en las tierras. Por supuesto, ellos lloran la pérdida de su realeza, pero también están sorprendidos al notar el momento en que ocurrieron. No saben por qué. Yo sí._

Su mente empieza a correr mientras cataloga los nombres que han sido mencionados: Edward Cullen V, Charlotte Cullen I, Christopher Volturi, y Annabelle, que Bella sabe son parte de su linaje Volturi. Cuando Bella leyó la historia de Cullenia todos esos meses atrás en la biblioteca del castillo Cullen, se había topado con los nombres de los ancestros de Edward. Incluso había encontrado divertido que Edward y Charlotte se les había dado el nombre de aquellos en su familia antes que ellos. Sin embargo, los rollos no habían sido capaces de dar cuenta de los guardianes de esas generaciones, como lo indicó la nota al pie de la página que decía _Guardians iminato_. Ahora que Bella tiene los diarios de los videntes, también tiene los nombres de los guardianes de sus generaciones. Lo que parecían ser divagaciones sin sentido eran en realidad visiones en las que los videntes habían experimentado el entorno y pensamientos de los guardianes, muy parecido a como Alice había hecho por Bella.

En el diario de Cynthia, ella había habitado en Annabelle Volturi, cambiando de la escena de ver a Mary mecerse, a ser transportada a los muros de piedra negra del castillo Volturi. En otra entrada, había visualizado a Edward Cullen V, al decidirse en contra de nombrar a su hijo 'Edward'. Termina la entrada de una forma inquietante al angustiarse por la inminente muerte de los guardianes y deseando haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos antes de su muerte.

En el diario de Eleanor, ella relata la muerte de la reina Charlotte Cullen y el príncipe Christopher Volturi. La entrada inicia de forma bastante objetiva al mencionar que sus muertes ocurrieron a unos días de diferencia, pero luego termina de la misma forma desconcertante en la que había terminado la de Cynthia. Era poseedora de información que no podía compartir. Había visto acercarse sus muertes y no podía hacer nada para detenerlas. Era una vidente en el sentido más amplio de la palabra.

Aunque estas realizaciones deberían llenar a Bella con algún sentido de logro al haberlas descifrado, el mensaje más grande la tenía temblando. Una tendencia notable en los tres diarios fue la escalofriante coincidencia de la muerte de los guardianes. Annabelle y Edward habían muerto por la plaga, y Charlotte y Christopher habían muerto con unos días de diferencia. Bella estaba segura que si leía el diario de Mary relataría la muerte del hermano de Aro, coincidiendo con la muerte de uno de los hermanos del rey Felix.

El cuerpo de Bella reacciona antes de que su mente pueda comprender. El diario en su mano retumba contra el armario al otro lado de la habitación, su fuerte golpe hace eco en la noche debido a la fuerza con la que fue arrojado. El ruido provoca que Edward se remueva, y que con cansancio abra un ojo para inspeccionar el lugar. Antes de que pueda ver el rastro de lágrimas en su rostro, ella apaga la vela en la mesita de noche.

"¿Vas a dormir?" Pregunta él.

"Sí," Bella susurra.

"¿Qué fue ese ruido?" Pregunta él.

"Se me cayó un libro," Bella responde.

"Oh, bueno, puedo recogerlo en la mañana," bosteza, "Ven aquí."

Sin necesitar más aliciente, Bella se recuesta y se da la vuelta de forma que su espalda esté hacia Edward. Perezosamente, él arroja un brazo en su cintura y la acerca a él, metiéndola debajo de su barbilla. En unos segundos, ella puede sentir el lento subir y bajar de su pecho que indica su sueño, y ella se concentra en el tamborileo de su corazón contra su espalda para tratar de relajarse. Desafortunadamente, el esfuerzo resulta inútil. Con cada latido del corazón de él, ella recuerda el suyo, y el hecho de que no está conectado al de él. El de ella está conectado al de su hermano, que late a miles de kilómetros de distancia… ¿y si se detiene?

El suyo también lo hará.

 **~CISNE~**

"Has perdido algo de peso desde la última vez que te vi," Esme comenta al deslizar un tazón de estofado frente a Bella.

Es un milagro que Bella pueda escucharla por encima del estruendo de la conversación en la habitación. Jacob ha abierto una vez más el salón general de su casa para tener una cena, y su lista de invitados había sido extensa. Había introducido varias mesas para acomodar a todos, y a pesar de la tensión que Bella tiene con algunas de las personas presentes, la anima ver tantos rostros. Es lo más animada que se ha sentido en las últimas dos semanas desde que indagó en los diarios de los videntes. Intentó ocultar lo mejor que pudo su aflicción pero el irritante miedo que siente en la base de su estómago le dificulta el comer. Esme no es la primera en comentar su ligero cambio de apariencia; Edward también había tomado nota de ello la otra noche cuando rodeó su cintura con un brazo. Sin embargo, ha estado tan ocupado monitoreando el despliegue de sus tropas en Cullenia que no ha tenido oportunidad de insistir en el tema. Le había prometido hablar con ella esta noche cuando todas las festividades hayan terminado.

"En realidad no he tenido apetito con todo lo que está ocurriendo," Bella admite.

"Sí, la reaparición de la milicia culleniana nos tiene a todos conteniendo el aliento, pero no puedes permitir que eso afecte tu salud," Esme le advierte.

"Estoy bien," Bella refunfuña, esperando desviar la atención de ella. Una pregunta viene a su mente que le da material para una distracción, "¿Alguna vez te habló Aro de su abuela?"

"¿Annabelle?" Esme arquea una ceja, visiblemente confundida por el repentino cambio en la conversación, "En realidad no, además de cómo sufrió horriblemente por la plaga. Sin embargo, él nunca la conoció; ella murió poco tiempo después de dar a luz a su padre. Es un milagro que el bebé sobreviviera."

"¿Y qué hay del hermano de Aro, Talus?" Bella persiste, "Sé que murió en un accidente de cacería, ¿pero cuándo sucedió eso?"

"Creo que yo debía tener doce años," Esme supone, "Por lo tanto, hace unos veintiséis años. Por supuesto, no conocía a tu padre en ese entonces, pero él estaba devastado. Aunque a una parte de mí no le sorprendería enterarse que Aro estuvo detrás de su muerte."

"Pero Talus era ilegítimo," Bella menciona, "No era una amenaza."

"Al igual que Jane y tú, Talus y Aro compartían el mismo padre, el rey David," Esme la corrige, "Él era un Volturi y por lo tanto, tenía el derecho legal de demandar el trono."

"Entonces, él era el guardián," dice Bella, aunque principalmente para sí misma.

Los ojos de Esme se amplían al escuchar las palabras murmuradas de Bella, "¿Disculpa?"

"Talus tiene que haber sido el guardián de su generación," Bella explica, "Es más, tú tenías que haber visto la insignia en Aro si la hubiese tenido. Si pasó a través de la línea Volturi, entonces, tiene que haber sido Talus."

"¿Por qué de repente estás interesada en esto?" Esme pregunta, "No importa que llevaran la insignia, esos guardianes nunca fueron despertados. No significó nada para ellos."

 _Además de sus vidas._

"¿Bella? Te has puesto pálida, y no has tocado tu comida. ¿Estás bien?" Esme estira su mano para tocar la mejilla de Bella, pero la retira de inmediato.

"Estoy _bien_ ," Bella repite, algo enojada. No está segura si es por la inquietud que siente en general lo que alimenta la emoción o si en verdad es Esme la causa.

"Algo no está bien contigo, y me preocupa. ¿Debería llamar a los gemelos Ateara?" Continúa ella.

"No, no los necesito," Bella insiste, tratando de calmar su voz trémula.

"Obviamente no estás bien-,"

El ruido de la cuchara de Bella contra la mesa de madera resuena cuando el utensilio para comer se estrella sobre la superficie, "¿Crees que porque hemos estado juntas unas cuantas semanas, puedes reanudar sin problema tu rol como mi madre? ¡Te dije que estoy bien, y me molesta que no aceptes mi palabra!"

Esme se encoje en su asiento, y con cuidado deja su tenedor sobre la mesa. En el silencio del comedor, el tintineo del utensilio es casi tan fuerte como la previa acción de Bella. Bella no necesita volverse para saber que todos los ojos en la salón están sobre ella. Pensaría que el tamborileo en sus oídos se origina de la mezcla de vergüenza e ira que recorre su cuerpo, pero cuando Alec habla en el interior de su mente, sabe que no es el caso.

 _Necesitamos hablar_ , es todo lo que él dice.

Siempre parece escoger el mejor momento.

"L-Lo siento," Bella dice con voz estrangulada al mismo tiempo que se apresura a escabullirse de la mesa, "Tengo que irme."

El aire frío no sirve para disuadir el nivel de enojo de Bella al salir de la cabaña. De todos modos, toma unas cuantas bocanadas para tratar de calmar su agitación antes de dirigirse a Alec.

No funciona.

"¿Ahora te das cuenta?" Habla en voz alta, "¿Ves lo que tus tontas acciones pudieron haber hecho?"

 _Bella, tranquilízate_ , responde él.

"No, no voy a tranquilizarme," dice con los dientes apretados, "He hecho todo lo que se requirió de mí. He sacrificado demasiado. Te pido que hagas solo una cosa Alec, y haces lo contrario."

 _Lo siento-,_

"Decir lo siento no es suficiente si significa que mi vida está en riesgo," Bella ladra, "No podemos ganar esto si no trabajamos juntos."

 _Lo sé, ahora lo sé. Subestimé nuestra conexión, y estaba desesperado por regresar con mi familia. Lamento mucho el peligro en que nos puse. Te doy mi palabra que seré honesto contigo de ahora en adelante._

Bella da un suspiro tembloroso, cansada por lo nerviosa que ha estado durante el último par de semanas, "Ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de contactarme después de que despertaste."

 _Estaba avergonzado, y a decir verdad, todavía lo estoy. Salvaste la vida de ambos, y debería haberte agradecido por eso. Pero estoy viendo cómo reaccionas a averiguar sobre nuestra conexión, y no puedo permitir que continúes así_ , Alec explica.

"Estoy bien," Bella miente, aunque es inútil considerando que Alec puede sentir sus emociones.

 _¿Por qué no le has dicho a Edward?_

"Ha estado ocupado," Bella se excusa, "No quiero que se preocupe."

 _No tiene por qué preocuparse, y tampoco tú deberías. Vamos a destruir a Aro, y recuperar nuestras tierras. Te lo prometo;_ Alec le asegura con fervor, _no vamos a morir_.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? Ni siquiera estás aquí," Bella se burla, "No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir."

 _Porque, Bella,_ dice Alec, _Llevo un ejército a casa_.

 **~CISNE~**

La habitación está oscura y sofocante. La ventana cubierta por tablas significa que no se permite la ventilación del aire, y no hay escape del olor almizclado de agua estancada. Inicialmente, la mano pegada a su rostro tenía el propósito de servir como barrera entre su nariz y el olor, pero rápidamente se convierte en una represa para contener sus sollozos. Su otra mano se extiende en la oscuridad para tocar una de las barras oxidadas y curveadas frente a ella.

La jaula de Isa.

Jane siempre se ha sentido enferma con solo verla, pero ahora le causa aún más dolor. No solo representa los muchos años que su hermana menor había sido confinada y tratada como un animal, sino era también un símbolo de todos los horrores que había pasado y aquellos por venir. Las manos que habían acariciado la jaula y detenido el llanto son las mismas que habían clavado una daga en la piel de Isa. Los ojos que ahora derraman lágrimas son los mismos que habían visto el rostro de su hermana cuando le dio la sentencia de muerte. Y por último, los labios que en ese momento se estrellaron contra su palma, sus labios traicioneros, eran accesorios para las maquinaciones del hombre más perverso de los reinos.

Aro Volturi nunca había sido un padre para Jane. En los años antes de conocer a Esme, ella fue simplemente el resultado de una breve aventura. Cuando Esme le demostró su favor, él le mostró indiferencia. Incluso cuando Isa fue puesta en la jaula volviéndola virtualmente invisible, de alguna forma retorcida, él prefería a su hija de cabellos plateados a la bastarda de cabellos negros.

Es solo ahora que Isa está muerta que él le presta algo de atención a Jane. No para adularla o mostrarle su afecto—Jane nunca había recibido los abundantes obsequios que Isa había recibido a través de los años—es para tenerla como un aliado. Siempre que toda la realeza en el castillo sean cómplices de sus acciones, Aro cree que no tiene ninguna oposición digna. La gente de Volturia se ha doblegado a su voluntad, por lo que él no tiene miedo a una revuelta.

O al menos eso es lo que piensa.

Subestimar a Jane ha sido uno de los más grande errores de Aro. No solo ha estado usando la debilidad de Aro contra él a fin de demorar sus planes, sino que también ha estado reuniendo apoyo. Con un nivel extremo de discreción, ha contactado a varios líderes _lunellas_ para asegurar su lealtad. Las diez coaliciones _lunellas_ , junto con unos pocos soldados dignos de confianza en la infantería volturiana, son con suerte suficientes para proveer a Isa de ayuda en la batalla final.

Jane piensa en su hermana todos los días. Su corazón siente pesar al no saber lo que ha sucedido en la vida de Isa en el último medio año, y el hecho de que no puede hacer nada para contactarla.

Tiene muchas preguntas para su hermana; ¿cómo salió del _Pylae_? ¿Fue difícil encontrar a los Whitlock? ¿Cómo se infiltró en el castillo Cullen? ¿Cómo se siente ahora que sabe que es la salvadora de los reinos? ¿Echa de menos a Jane? ¿Cómo salvó a los herederos Cullen?

Aro había estado furioso cuando se enteró que los herederos Cullen no habían muerto en Isla Cullen. Aunque el asesinato del rey y la reina fue un gran logro, no sirve de nada si sus sucesores están con vida y bien. Habían pasado unas semanas en las que pensó que había tenido éxito en matar a todos los Cullen. Nadie había escuchado de los descendientes Cullen, y él no imaginaba cómo pudieron haber escapado de la destrucción. De hecho, Aro había sacado su mejor vino para celebrar la ocasión. A Jane nada le había sabido más amargo en su vida.

Pero la última semana había traído noticias de que la guardia culleniana se había alzado con órdenes de su rey. Ciudad tras ciudad habían comenzado a expulsar al _Iris_ y reclamado tierra culleniana. Volvió a Aro completamente loco, y lo forzó a reconsiderar los planes para el asedio. Ahora que el ejército está contratacando e incluso reuniendo simpatizantes de Forxx, tiene que enlistar y entrenar más personal. Al mismo tiempo, que despotrica sobre la suerte de los herederos por haber escapado. Él asume que es el rey Edward el que reúne las tropas e incita a la rebelión, pero está equivocado. Jane tiene el presentimiento que es su hermana reuniendo a la gente con ese fiero corazón suyo.

Esa es la forma en que siempre ha sido Isa. Siempre ha sido capaz de cautivar a las personas a su alrededor ya sea por sus canciones o su mera presencia. La calidez que exuda es impresionante, y su fuerza inigualable. Es por eso que Jane nunca le guardó rencor. Hubiera sido muy fácil para Jane el odiar a Isa—el haberse alegrado de su encarcelamiento. Incluso ahora, que Jane está trabajando junto con Aro, él todavía no la ha reconocido como su hija legítima. El derecho de nacimiento al trono permanece con Isa, quien Aro cree muerta. Jane fácilmente podría haberse vuelto desalmada con todas las veces que Aro se negó a reconocerla, pero Isa había sido la que la mantuvo con los pies en la tierra. A través de su amor y amistad incondicional, había salvado a Jane de seguir los pasos de su padre.

Esa es la razón por la que de tanto en tanto, cuando Aro y Sulpicia están dormidos, se escabulle a la habitación de la jaula. Sentada frente a la antigua prisión de Isa, se permite llorar la ausencia de su hermana. Se permite extrañar las conversaciones nocturnas y la risa con dolor de barriga que tenían, a pesar de las barras que las separaban. Llora por la injusticia de su situación, y el peso del mundo que había sido colocado sobre sus jóvenes hombros.

Pero más que nada ella espera.

Espera el día en que pueda ver a su padre, el que nunca la reclamó, arrastrarse frente a ella cuando lo despoje de su tierra. Anticipa el momento cuando pueda ver a su pobre excusa de madre a los ojos y cobrarse cada pizca de crueldad que desató sobre Isa y Jane. Y por último, espera a Isa. Anhela el momento en que pueda usar sus manos para atraer a su hermana en un abrazo, en vez de darle con una daga en la espalda.

* * *

 _ **Terminología**_

 _ **Y'a-ma**_ _– Mamá/Mami [Forxiano]_

* * *

 _ **Y al fin sabemos algo de Jane, está en espera de su hermana y ha reunido un pequeño ejército para ayudarla. Una buena noticia después de una no tan buena, ¿qué les pareció el saber sobre lo profunda que es la conexión de los guardianes? Vi que algunas que leyeron el adelanto les inquieto, y con razón, si Alec muere, Bella también. ¿Cómo creen que reaccione Edward al saberlo? No es de extrañar que Bella no esté muy entusiasmada por decirle, aunque lo hará. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y ya empecé el siguiente, pero como siempre, depende de ustedes que tan pronto lo suba, así que usen el cuadrito de abajo y dejen su review diciéndome qué fue lo que más les gustó y algunas de sus teorías. Si no se les ocurre nada, un gracias o una carita feliz es suficiente, pero no olviden que es su participación lo que nos incita a seguir haciendo esto.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Masilobe, Antonia, Milh Llop, Maribel, calvialexa, Lady Grigori, Laliscg, lagie, cary, Ericastelo, Merce, Torposoplo, Dianacastgra, soledadcullen, Ninee95, Techu, tulgarita, Srher Evans, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Sully YM, lizdayanna, Sara, injoa, Pam Malfoy Black, Tata XOXO, rjnavajas, Yoliki, Pili, kaja0507, LicetSalvatore, glow0718, myaenriquez02, carolaaproboste.v, LeidaJim, Annel, solecitopucheta, Mafer, Gabriela Cullen, saraipineda44, Manligrez, floriponcio, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Ya saben, depende de ustedes ;)**_


	29. Cisne: Capítulo XXIX

**Por si lo olvidaron, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de Christie Hart, yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo, gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

 **PARTE III: CISNE**

 **Capítulo 29**

Diecisiete personas están sentadas a la mesa de hierro cuando Bella entra a la sala de reuniones. De inmediato se ponen de pie e inclinan sus cabezas, solo relajándose una vez que Bella toma asiento junto a Edward. Cuando todos se acomodan, ella cierra los ojos y toma una respiración tranquilizadora. Las siguientes horas las pasarán planeando el ataque a Volturia. Cada persona tiene una expresión determinada como si se prepararan mentalmente para una noche difícil por delante. En el centro de la mesa está un rollo describiendo las tierras de las tres naciones, junto con alfileres con cabeza de bandera y papel para escribir. Al ver que todo está en orden, Bella empieza.

" _V'a Cora Swann'ella, c'ia s'to ioto p'a ordi_ ," Bella empieza la reunión. "Ahora que la actividad militar de Cullenia está en progreso, tenemos que tomar nuestras propias medidas. También he recibido algunas noticias bastante emocionantes de Alec; regresará de _Ida Flor_ con tropas."

"Esas son noticias maravillosas," Carlisle concuerda, "Supongo que eso significa que su llegada se retrasará un poco más."

"Así es," Bella asiente, "Todavía están tratando de maximizar su número de reclutas y comenzar el entrenamiento. Por ahora, me gustaría que formalizáramos nuestra estrategia. Empecemos hablando de nuestro territorio."

El primer aspecto importante de un conflicto es entender la geografía del enemigo. Volturia es diferente de Cullenia en que no hay distritos separados. Mientras que Cullenia consta de Isla Cullen, Port Anchelus, Was Inchus, Sattle, y Lunaria, la nación origen de Bella tiene simplemente tres ciudades y una patrulla fronteriza a lo largo del _Pylae_.

"Los únicos puntos de entrada están en el Lejano Mar del Oeste detrás de las montañas, a través de los puentes del _Pylae_ o por la bahía volturiana,"Caius señala, "Los tres son difíciles, por decir lo menos."

"¿Estás diciendo que no deberíamos dirigir un ataque?" Athenadora pregunta.

"Estoy diciendo que sin duda es la más difícil de nuestras opciones," Caius evade responder.

"La alternativa es esperar hasta que ellos nos ataquen," Bree menciona, "Eso tampoco parece recomendable."

"Excepto que los dejaremos emplear sus propios recursos," Claire señala.

"Sus posibles puertos de entrada son prácticamente los mismos," dice Quil, "Es solo cuestión de quién ataca primero."

"Por el contario, las tropas volturianas no estarán acostumbradas al clima y montañas de la frontera occidental. Aro sería un tonto si traspasara ese frente, por lo que sus opciones están limitadas a cruzar cualquiera de los tres puentes del _Pylae_ y por el mar," habla Harold, "Pero nosotros estamos limitados por nuestras capacidades marítimas. No seríamos capaces de dirigir un ataque completo por agua."

"¿Majestad?" Bella mira a Edward, "¿Podrías proveer la ayuda?"

"Muchas de nuestras flotillas fueron destruidas en el ataque del _Iris,_ y las que quedaron han sido desplegadas para la recuperación de Cullenia," él responde con seriedad, "Estoy seguro que podemos prescindir de algunas, pero no de la cantidad que necesitan para un verdadero ataque."

"¿Qué noticias tenemos de la recuperación?" Pregunta Didyme, "¿Podrá Cullenia prescindir de personal?"

"Isla Cullen, Sattle, y Was Inchus han sido reclamados," responde Carlisle, "Los del _Iris_ fueron unos cobardes frente a un ejército organizado. Todo lo que queda por recuperar es Lunaria y Port Anchelus, lo que estimamos ocurrirá para el fin de mes."

"Si dirigimos un ataque a Volturia en unos tres meses, mis tropas habrán tenido oportunidad de descansar," Edward añade, "Seremos capaces de apoyarlos."

"Si decidimos atacar," murmura Billy.

"No estamos en la etapa donde podemos seguir considerando los 'si'," Bella suspira, "¿Moción para votar si tomar o no la ofensiva?"

"A favor," corea la sala.

"Aquellos a favor de tomar la ofensiva." Bella anuncia al mismo tiempo que levanta la mano. Quince de los diecinueve presentes en la sala siguen su ejemplo.

"El fallo es quince a favor contra cuatro en oposición," Bella concluye, "La propuesta para atacar es aprobada. Preséntenme los listados."

Uno por uno, los representativos reportan las cifras de reclutas de sus distritos. Aquellos elegibles para reclutamiento tienen de entre dieciséis a setenta años, y deben de estar en buen estado físico y mental. En total, Forxx ofrece 3,316 soldados a la brigada. Anexos a los 5,000 de Edward, demuestra que tienen un ejército formidable.

Al determinar lo básico, continúan con las estrategias específicas y distribución del personal. El plan inicial es extender las fuerzas para alcanzar las ciudades más grandes, pero los números no respaldan esa estrategia. Las horas pasan con cada miembro encorvado sobre su libreta. Bella puede sentir su cuello tensarse por su posición inclinada, y la parte inferior de sus muslos hormiguean por su falta de movimiento.

"Esto no está funcionando," Athenadora bufa.

"¿Quizás tenemos que dejar de forzar esta estrategia?" James sugiere. "Tal vez no es la correcta."

"¿Por qué estamos haciendo estas conjeturas cuando tenemos una vidente?" Eleazar pregunta, y luego dirige sus siguientes palabras a Alice, "¿Va a funcionar esto?"

"Si la guerra fuera fácil de predecir, entonces lo hubiera hecho," Alice dice en desafío, "Hay muchos factores a tomar en cuenta. Ustedes mismos, no han tomado una decisión concreta."

"Pero si la profecía dice que los guardianes van a conquistar a Aro, ¿no es una garantía el que ganemos?" Claire pregunta.

"La profecía también dice que habrá tragedia," Esme menciona, "Lo que significa que nuestras decisiones pueden afectar cuántas vidas se perderán. Por eso, aún tenemos que decidir con sabiduría y no dejarlo ciegamente al destino."

"Si puedo hablar con franqueza, la estrategia actual no se siente como si estuviésemos decidiendo con sabiduría," Emmett admite. "Creo que Athenadora tiene razón al decir que no deberíamos dividir nuestros números tan considerablemente."

"Entonces, no lo hagamos," Jacob habla por primera vez en la reunión. El que de pronto rompiera el silencio atrajo todas las miradas hacia él.

"¿Sugieres que ataquemos solo un lugar?" Harold levanta una ceja intrigado.

"No solo un lugar," Jacob aclara. Despeja el mapa de marcas, luego encaja un par de banderas en su superficie, "Dos."

Con extremidades doloridas, Bella se levanta para mirar de cerca las dos áreas que marcó Jacob. Una bandera está clavada cerca del control de frontera de Volturia mientras la otra está directamente encima del castillo de Aro.

"Si Aro es eliminado, la guerra termina," Jacob explica.

"La forma más segura de matar a un árbol es al cortar sus raíces," Billy comenta al mismo tiempo que asiente de acuerdo, "Si concentramos nuestro poder en Aro y mantenemos a raya a sus tropas en la frontera entonces minimizaremos nuestros campos de batalla."

Los ojos de Bella se amplían al mirar a Billy. Esta es la primera cosa sensata que ha escuchado de él y también las primeras palabras de apoyo a su hijo. Ella entonces mira los rostros en torno a la mesa y ve que parece gustarles esa estrategia. Tiene sus desventajas, pero por supuesto, tiene sus méritos. ¿Para qué involucrar a todo un territorio cuando la cabeza de la serpiente está en el castillo?

"Concentrarse en Aro aún significaría atravesar tres ciudades para llegar al castillo," Eleazar señala.

"No si viajamos por agua," Bella propone, "Enviamos las flotillas a nuestra disposición a enfrentarse con las embarcaciones que Aro tiene protegiendo la bahía, y luego guiaré una unidad para infiltrarnos en el castillo-,"

"No harás tal cosa," Edward interrumpe de repente.

Bella retrocede con asombro al escuchar su tono impertinente en un escenario tan formal, pero contiene su acalorada respuesta inicial por un seco, "¿Disculpa?"

"Comprendo el que dirijas la defensa contra el _Iris_ , pero no hay razón para que entres en esta batalla. Tenemos el personal, tú puedes permanecer aquí."

"Nunca se trató de ser un cuerpo adicional," Bella dice con desdén, "Se trata de pelear junto con mi gente. Además, si crees que dejaré pasar la oportunidad de destruir a mi padre, estás muy equivocado-,"

"No vas a enfrentarlo," Edward la detiene una vez más, esta vez con más ira en su tono. El ambiente en la sala se vuelve imposiblemente tenso mientras los dos monarcas se confrontan.

"¿Y qué vas a estar haciendo tú mientras yo sigo tus órdenes?" Bella cuestiona con los dientes apretados, "¿Luchando, supongo?"

"Eso es diferente," Edward responde sin convicción, "Como su reina, es por el bien de tu nación el que permanezcas protegida."

"Como su guardián, está escrito en las profecías que seré quien venza a Aro," Bella discute, "Y en el momento que quiera consejo sobre cómo reinar una nación te preguntaré, pero ese momento no es el presente."

"Alec también es guardián y tiene una práctica extensa en combate," Edward replica, "¿Por qué exponer a los dos guardianes y el único heredero de una nación al campo de batalla cuando puede evitarse?"

 _Porque ya sea que esté en el campo de batalla o no, si Alec muere, también lo haré yo_ , la idea entra de pronto en la mente de Bella. Con ella, está el recordatorio de que Edward no sabe de esta información.

Sabiendo que ya no puede retrasar la confrontación, se pone de pie y ordena, "Despejen la sala."

"¿Su alteza?" Caius dice confundido.

"Les pido, por favor, que despejen la sala para que pueda tener algo de privacidad con su majestad," Bella dice con los dientes apretados. Lentamente, los miembros se levantan de sus asientos y empiezan a salir uno por uno. Una vez que la puerta se cierra con un clic, Bella se acerca a Edward a zancadas y exclama, "¿Cómo te atreves?"

"¿Cómo me atrevo?" Edward repite, poniéndose de pie para poder igualar su mirada furiosa.

"¿Soy una broma para ti? ¿Esa es la razón por la que te niegas tan insistentemente? ¿No solo piensas que soy un gobernante mediocre, sino también una luchadora mediocre?" Bella le lanza cada pregunta, revelando su grado de indignación.

"No pienso ninguna de esas cosas," Edward objeta.

"Entonces, ¿por qué cuestionas mi autoridad de forma tan evidente?" Bella insiste, "¡Soy su reina, y tú me hablas como si fuera tu súbdito!"

"¡También eres la mujer que amo!" Edward gruñe, "La sensatez es la última cosa en mi mente cuando escucho que te ofreces a entrar a la cueva del león."

"Es mi destino," Bella le recuerda, "Es mi propósito hacer esto."

"¿Por qué no puede hacerlo Alec?" Edward pregunta, "No estoy diciendo que seas una luchadora mediocre, pero la realidad es que él es más experimentado. Tiene una mayor posibilidad de salir de ahí con vida-,"

"Edward," es Bella ahora quién lo interrumpe, "¿Recuerdas que quería decirte algo anoche?"

"¿Sí? Pero me quedé dormido," recuerda.

"¿Recuerdas que he estado tratando de decirte algo toda la semana?" Bella continúa con voz temblorosa.

"Sí, Bella," Edward suspira, "¿Por qué me preguntas esto ahora?"

"Porque," Bella toma una respiración, tratando de rechazar las ganas de llorar. Sus siguientes palabras son inestables, "Juré por mi vida que nunca te mentiría de nuevo, y quería decirte, pero estabas tan ocupado y estresado y…"

Sus divagaciones cesan cuando Edward la acerca, guiando con gentileza su cabeza para descansarla sobre su pecho. Aunque la ira permanece, el miedo a que él sea herido es más potente. Se permite entregarse a sus caricias, y absorbe el roce de sus dedos contra su cuero cabelludo. Aquí, protegida en sus brazos, casi puede olvidar que justo al otro lado de la puerta el mundo está en guerra a su alrededor.

"Comprendo," Edward la silencia; "Sé que últimamente no hemos tenido tiempo juntos, y me disculpo. Pero sea lo que sea, puedes decirme ahora."

"De acuerdo," Bella se sorbe la nariz, dando un paso atrás para mirarlo a los ojos, "La otra noche cuando estaba leyendo los diarios de los videntes, aprendí que la conexión entre los guardianes es más que solo mental."

La comprensión llega a Edward casi de inmediato, y comienza a sacudir su cabeza en respuesta.

"Si Alec muere…" Trata de concluir.

"No, no," Edward sujeta su cabello con sus dos puños, y le da la espalda, "Eso no puede ser. ¿Cómo puede ser posible?"

"Realmente no lo sé," Bella estira su mano para enganchar un dedo en su manga. Lo insta a mirarla, "Pero no significa que tenemos que morir. Alec y yo detendremos a Aro, y sobreviviremos la guerra."

"Perder a cualquiera de ustedes sería devastador, ¿pero perderlos a los dos?" Edward se ahoga con sus palabras, "No puedo comprenderlo, Bella. Ya sea ahora o después, dolerá lo mismo."

"Es nuestro destino; uno que tendremos que aceptar," Bella murmura al colocar su mano en la mejilla de él. Acaricia la ligera barba en su mandíbula con ternura al decir, "Pero hasta que ese día llegue te amaré con cada pizca de mi ser."

Edward se le queda mirando, amor y tristeza irradiando de su mirada. Por un lado, ve la esperanza que tiene de que van a sobrevivir la inminente batalla, pero por el otro, puede entender su inquietud. Nada que pueda decir calmará sus ansiedades, ya que ella sabe lo que se siente al preocuparse por un ser querido en el campo de batalla. La mera idea de Edward en medio de una matanza lleva su corazón a su garganta. Todo lo que puede hacer ella es acurrucarse en su abrazo y orar para que los dos salgan con vida de la guerra.

"Tenemos que reunirnos de nuevo," murmura en su pecho.

"Pueden esperar," Edward bufa.

"Eso no es algo que un rey haría," Bella se ríe entre dientes.

Edward suspira, "Tampoco la forma en que te hablé. Me disculpo por mi aberrante comportamiento, Bella. Nunca volverá a suceder."

"Será mejor que no," se le queda mirando significativamente, antes de añadir a juego, "O pediré tu cabeza."

La reunión empieza otra vez poco después, con la excepción de cinco personas. En el ínterin, Rosalie entró en labor, necesitando la presencia de los Masen y los Ateara. Aunque Bella está emocionada por la llegada del más reciente Masen, sabe que no verá al niño hasta más tarde. Esto resulta cierto a medida que la reunión continúa por otras tres horas mientras ponen en orden las tácticas y la distribución de fuerzas. Es tarde en la noche para cuando empiezan a concluir, pero todavía hay un asunto que ha inspirado un acalorado debate.

"No quiero más de dos meses," Bella insiste.

"Con todo respeto, _Cora_ , no estaremos en nuestras mejores condiciones," Harold le informa, "Si entrenamos vigorosamente, diría que tres meses al menos."

"¿Por qué nos refrenamos de esa forma?" Jacob pregunta, "Cuatro meses es perfectamente razonable."

"Aro no va a esperar tanto tiempo," Bella sacude su cabeza.

"No podemos estar seguros de eso, y no podemos arriesgarnos dando rienda suelta a un ejército sin entrenar," Caius objeta.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Jacob," Edward habla, "En dos meses tu ejército estará desorganizado, y mis fuerzas estarán exhaustas. Tampoco le da a Alec tiempo para integrar sus soldados a los nuestros. Deberíamos ponernos como objetivo cuatro."

"No necesitan integrarse, necesitan seguir órdenes," Bree corrige antes de añadir al final, "Su alteza."

"¿Y qué sabes exactamente sobre guerra?" Harold se vuelve hacia Bree, "Una compañía que no puede comunicarse es peor que ningún ejército en absoluto."

"Aro ha estado planeando esto por bastante tiempo y no esperará pacientemente a que fortalezcamos nuestras fuerzas," Bella afirma, "Es un milagro que no haya atacado ya. Si no podemos lograrlo en dos, entonces lo haremos en tres."

"Su alteza," Jacob empieza a decir.

"No, es una orden," Bella lo detiene. En cualquier otro asunto, aceptaría un voto o buscaría consejo, pero su instinto le dice que es la decisión correcta. "Atacaremos en tres meses, pero vamos a entrenar tan vigorosamente como si fuéramos a atacar en dos. ¿Puede con eso General Acu'lita o tendré que encontrar a alguien más para la tarea?"

"Se hará, _Cora_ ," Harold responde correspondientemente.

"Con eso, suspendo esta reunión," Bella termina, "Les agradezco a todos ustedes por su duro trabajo y les digo buenas noches. _Un'i Is'ia Forxia_."

" _Ett'io, Cora Swann'ella_ ," dicen al unísono.

Esa noche, mientras Bella yace con su cabeza contra el pecho de Edward, siente una extraña combinación de alivio y ansiedad. Le alegra saber que se han decidido por un plan concreto de acción que es muy práctico en su ejecución, pero le aterroriza que solidifica la realidad de la guerra. Aunque previamente ha participado en peleas menores así como en una batalla, ella sabe que no hay nada parecido al verdadero combate. Habrá muertes—muchas de ellas. Ciudadanos perderán a miembros de familia junto con sus posesiones. Decisiones que ha tomado podrían significar la diferencia entre una nación liberada o una esclavizada. Es mucha responsabilidad para ser colocada en una reina, pero aún más sobre un guardián. Ella nació con el propósito de cumplir con ese objetivo; las mismísimas marcas en su espalda eran un testimonio de ello. Si fallaba, no solo le habrá fallado a su gente, habrá fracasado en su destino.

La apuesta era estratosféricamente alta.

* * *

 _ **Terminología**_

 _ **V'a, Cora Swann'ella, c'ia s'to ioto p'a ordi**_ _— "Yo, reina Swan, doy por iniciada esta reunión" [Forxiano]_

 _*nota especial: aunque el saludo es en forxiano para propósitos de protocolo, el resto de la reunión se lleva a cabo en culleniano, ya que no todos los participantes (Su alteza real rey Edward, por ejemplo) hablan forxiano con fluidez._

 _ **Ett'io**_ _– Forma breve de respuesta para el salud/deseo "Uni'sia I'sia Forxia," y significa "También en ti está el volar." [Forxiano]_

* * *

 _ **Pobre Edward :( No le ha caído muy bien el saber que si muere su hermano o la mujer que ama, perdería a los dos de todos modos. Algunas comentaron en el grupo y sus reviews que no les gustó mucho lo profunda que es la conexión de los guardianes, sobre todo al saber que podría significar la muerte de ambos, pero recordemos que los guardianes de los que leyó Bella, tenían la conexión aunque no completa por no haber sido despertados como guardianes y no cumplir con su propósito, por decirlo así. Pero, ¿qué hay si los guardianes son despertados, y sí cumplen con su destino? Algo para que consideren :) Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, espero ansiosa sus reviews para que me digan qué les pareció.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: MCullenS, Thaab, Masilobe, Cely Peralta (me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí nena y que te sientas mejor :) ) Ninee95, libbnnygramajo, Paly, calvialexa, kaja0507, Nanny Swan, myaenriquez02, Tata XOXO, Crister11, Techu, Maribel, Antonia, liduvina, Jimena G, LeidaJim, Cary, lizdayanna, solecitopucheta, tulgarita, Pam Malfoy Black, Srher Evans, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Lady Grigori, Alfa, Yoliki, Adriu, lagie, Pili, nnuma76, glow0718, Sophie, Gabriela Cullen, Torposoplo, Milh Llop, amogv, Sarai, Manligrez, Sully YM, rjnavajas, LicetSalvatore, erizo ikki, Annel, Diablillo07, Ericastelo, DenniChavez, bellaliz, Mafer, bbluelilas, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	30. Cisne: Capítulo XXX

**Por si lo olvidaron, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de Christie Hart, yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo, gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

 **PARTE III: CISNE**

 **Capítulo 30**

 _~Dos meses después~_

"¿Estás mirando?"

Bella rueda sus ojos al quitar varios caprichosos cabellos de su vista. Había estado menos que complacida de ser interrumpida de su inspección de rotaciones por unos revoltosos Peter y Charlotte, pero se recordó a sí misma que los últimos dos meses la habían privado de tiempo libre. Entre afinar los detalles de la estrategia de ataque y familiarizarse en su rol como reina, es un milagro que Bella haya visto algo de los cercanos a ella. Trata de no sentirse descorazonada, ya que sabe que su completa atención es fundamental en este momento, pero no significa que no extraña a sus amigos y familia. Dicho eso, una caminata a través del bosque hacia un claro no es lo que había tenido en mente cuando pensó que quería pasar más tiempo con ellos.

" _Bella_ ," Charlotte de queja.

"Estoy mirando," Bella agita una mano para que continúe.

Portando una sonrisa engreída, Charlotte se pone en posición con su arco y su flecha. Su figura es exquisita, firme y mesurada al centrarse en su objetivo. Una vez más, Bella se maravilla de su habilidad para dominar una acción solo después de unos cuantos intentos. En este caso, Charlotte ha tenido dos meses para perfeccionar su destreza en arquería, que es la razón por la que Bella está sorprendida de que falle el objetivo que está fijo a unos 12 metros de distancia.

"Está bien, Charlie, el viento es fuerte, e incluso algunos de los más diestros arqueros tienen dificultades luchando contra los elementos," Bella empieza a decir para reconfortarla.

"¿Bella?" Charlotte la interrumpe, señalando más allá del árbol, "Le di al objetivo."

Bella se mueve de tal manera que esté de pie junto a Charlotte y mirando desde su ángulo. La cola amarilla de la flecha casi no se puede distinguir en el follaje, pero en efecto, la ve. Para su sorpresa, el arma está alojada en el centro de un blanco localizado a más de cien yardas de distancia.

"¿Acabas de…" La boca de Bella se abre con incredulidad.

"¡Eso ni siquiera es lo más lejos que ha llegado!" Peter alardea.

"¿Ves? Puedo defenderme," Charlotte se jacta, "¿Estás segura que quieres mantenerme alejada del campo de batalla?"

 _No esto de nuevo._

"No vamos a volver a esta conversación," Bella gime cuando empieza a alejarse a zancadas de los dos adolescentes.

Desde que se establecieron los últimos planes y a todos les fueron asignados sus deberes, Charlotte y Peter han estado molestos. Se niegan a ser marginados a cuidar el orfanato mientras la batalla se lleva a cabo, e insisten en que deben ser parte de la fuerza de ataque. Alice, Jasper, Edward, y Bella se habían reído en el momento que la pareja habló con ellos y pidió que se les incluyera en el entrenamiento para el ejército. Fue la única cosa en la que Alice y Bella concordaron en lo que parecía una eternidad; Peter y Charlotte no estarían en ninguna parte cerca de la batalla, no si podía evitarse.

A pesar del rechazo definitivo, Charlotte y Peter habían persistido en sus intentos por convencer a sus tutores. Por la duración de la caminata de regreso a la ciudad principal, le proporcionan a Bella sin descanso, razones por las que se les debe permitir luchar.

"Hay otros de nuestra edad que están luchando," Peter argumenta por quinta vez.

"Somos adultos autónomos y demandamos ser tratados como tales," Charlotte lo apoya.

"Peter, recién cumpliste dieciséis, y Charlotte, tú tienes quince," Bella se gira para encararlos, "Sus tutores ni siquiera querían dejarlos cortejarse, mucho menos unirse a un ejército."

"Pero ahora han visto que nuestro cortejo ha sido inofensivo," Peter insiste, y enfatiza su declaración al tomar la mano de Charlotte, "¿Ves? Ella no me ha matado."

"Aún," Charlotte gruñe, cuando recupera su mano, "Solo porque _él_ es un potro inmaduro, no significa que yo deba ser castigada."

"No están siendo castigados, están siendo protegidos," Bella declara, "Y aquellos responsables de su bienestar ya han hablado del tema. Su decisión es definitiva."

"Bien, le preguntaré a Alec cuando llegue aquí," Charlotte hace un puchero de forma petulante, "Llega hoy, ¿no es así?"

"Sí," Bella afirma alegremente, "No que importe en lo que a esta decisión se refiere, Edward, siendo el mayor y el _rey_ , es tu tutor legal. Él ya dijo que no-,"

Bella se detiene abruptamente cuando ve el rostro de alguien inesperado. La felicidad y nostalgia la invaden al observar los familiares rasgos. Aunque nunca han sido particularmente cercanas, no puede evitar sentirse emocionada por la reunión. Creyó que nunca llegarían.

"¡Lucy!" Grita mientras trota hacia donde está su amiga de piel púrpura. Lucy está claramente atónita cuando Bella la envuelve en un abrazo, pero responde tímidamente a la acción con unas cuantas palmadas torpes a las alas de Bella. "No sabía cuándo esperarlos."

Lucy se aparta e inclina su cabeza respetuosamente; "Yo, junto con los _lunellas_ que quedan, venimos a ayudar en la batalla, _Lunaronna_."

"No seas tímida conmigo ahora," Bella le da un manotazo juguetón en el brazo, "Tú eres una de las pocas personas con las que puedo contar para que sean informales conmigo."

"Si insistes, _Lunaronna_ ," Lucy asiente, antes de arquear una ceja, "Aunque no has tenido tu coronación, así que, ¿tal vez debería referirme a ti como _Essa_?"

"Ah, ahí está la audacia que conozco y amo," Bella se ríe entre dientes, "No permitas que mi gente te oiga, no creo que hasta ahora lo hayan entendido."

"Le hemos estado diciendo que lo haga por los últimos dos meses, y aun así ella lo pospone," Charlotte se mete en la conversación.

Lucy inclina su cabeza una vez más, " _Essa_ Charlotte, es maravilloso verla con buena salud. Mis más sinceras condolencias por la pérdida de sus padres; ellos fueron gobernantes amables y justos."

"Gracias," Charlotte las recibe.

"Me gustaría ponerme al día contigo, pero por ahora, debo finalizar mis inspecciones," Bella le dice a Lucy, "¿Me acompañarías?"

"Por ahora voy a ir a instalarme con los otros _lunellas_ ," Lucy responde, "Podemos hablar más tarde."

"Es un placer tener cerca otra vez," Bella se despide.

Las siguientes horas las pasa revisando cada unidad. Hay aquellos que son más jóvenes y nuevos para el combate que reciben entrenamiento de adaptación, y aquellos que son más experimentados a quienes se les daba un régimen más vigoroso. Unas cuantas unidades de los soldados de Edward habían llegado hace como un mes de su campaña en Cullenia, al haber neutralizado exitosamente la amenaza del _Iris_. El día en que las noticias que Cullenia había sido reclamado por completo llegaron a Forxx, surgieron grandes celebraciones. Las calles se llenaron con baile y música, que inició temprano por la mañana y continuó hasta bien entrada la noche. Edward había estado aturdido por el júbilo la mayor parte del tiempo, y Bella había derramado lágrimas de alegría. Derrotar al _Iris_ fue la segunda más grande hazaña de su lucha contra Aro, y se necesitaba el estímulo para los días por venir. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Aro no había hecho ni un intento por contraatacar había plantado una semilla de preocupación en la mente de Bella.

Al entrar en su último mes de preparación, Bella ha incrementado sus inspecciones. Quiere asegurarse de que su gente está entrenando intensamente, pero también que están siendo tratados bien. A pesar de los pocos que habían caído enfermos o simplemente no tenían el corazón para combatir, sus números se habían incrementado. En los últimos dos meses, otros ochocientos civiles se enlistaron, impactando a todos los miembros del consejo. Esto, junto con los quinientos que Alec tiene planeado traer, añade otras mil personas a su fuerza. Bella solo puede esperar que los números sean suficientes para superar al ejército de Aro.

Llega a su última parada de su valoración y toca a la puerta de la pequeña choza. Siempre le entristece presenciar el estado del hogar de los Acu'lita. No está muy deteriorado, pero las condiciones sin duda no son adecuadas para la cantidad de personas que viven bajo el viejo techo. Ver sus escasos medios para vivir había inspirado a Bella a pensar en iniciativas enfocadas al nivel de pobreza en Forxx, pero sabe que no puede hacer ningún cambio radical hasta después de la guerra.

" _Cora_ ," Harold la saluda amablemente, al llevarla dentro, "¿No trajo a su amigo emplumado en esta visita?"

"Lua está cumpliendo su propia misión especial para mí," Bella sonríe, "¿Cómo están nuestros aprendices?"

"Seth los está poniendo en forma," se ríe entre dientes, justo cuando salen del estrecho pasillo hacia la sala.

Amontonados alrededor de una baraja están Seth, Jessica, Rachel, y un par de ciudadanos que Bella ha llegado a conocer durante los últimos meses. Ella ve cuando Seth levanta una carta y mira su superficie, luego otro miembro del círculo dice en voz alta lo que está escrito en el pedazo de papel decorado. Es un ejercicio en practicar trasmitiendo información, que es la habilidad que los aprendices tienen en común. Todo lo que necesitan es el nombre de uno de los otros difusores, y pueden transmitir mentalmente información visual o auditiva. Esta habilidad es crucial para su estrategia de guerra, ya que es la forma en que sus diferentes unidades pueden mantenerse en contacto. Hay veinte difusores en la comunidad, y cada uno de ellos ha sido asignado a su propia unidad. Los cinco sentados en la sala son los más jóvenes, y por lo tanto permanecerán fuera del combate.

"Bella," Seth salta de su lugar y la taclea con un abrazo. Ella se tambalea hacia atrás pero logra atraparlo. "¡Jacob dice que me ha ido tan bien en el entrenamiento que soy un caballero honorario!"

 _La debilidad que ese hombre tiene por Seth es increíble_ , Bella piensa.

"¿Ah, sí?" Ella evalúa, "Quizás tendré que hacerlo con un decreto oficial."

Los ojos de Seth se amplían por el asombro, "¿Puedes hacer eso?"

"Los beneficios de tener a _Cora_ como tu mejor amiga," Rachel bufa, "No aliente a mi hermano, su alteza, ya tuvimos que sacarlo de la vieja armadura de mi padre."

"No seas una _ver'mia_ , Rachel, no estaba atorado," Seth replica antes de sacar su lengua.

Aunque probablemente la apropiada acción sea regañar a Seth por llamar a su hermana una 'comedora de gusanos', Bella no puede evitar reír detrás de su mano. Viendo que el sol se está poniendo, y los difusores tienen su entrenamiento bajo control, ella decide que es tiempo de retirarse a su cabaña. Ella será trasladada permanentemente al alojamiento de Edward y le dará el suyo a Alec tras su regreso. En el gran esquema de las cosas, el que duerma junto a Edward todas las noches es bastante impropio, pero el orden de las costumbres se ha estropeado durante estos momentos críticos. Es mejor – ella siempre las había visto como arcaicas.

¿O tal vez lo razonaba así para no tener que renunciar a las caricias de Edward?

Un rubor calienta su rostro, Bella sale de la casa Acu'lita y entra al brisa fresca de la tarde. Solo consigue dar un paso antes de que un _shock_ de pánico la atraviese. Momentáneamente, relaciona la sensación repentina con Alec, pensando que él está enviando una señal de angustia. Sin embargo, una vez que Lua vuela a la vista, sabe l _a fuente_ de la advertencia y no augura nada bueno. Su pájaro aterriza en su brazo estirado y lanza una oleada de imágenes que dejan a Bella temblando:

Soldados marchando a través del _Pylae_ …

Armaduras marcadas con el escudo Volturi…

Para cuando Lua concluye su mensaje, Rachel ya la está llamando. Bella entra de nuevo corriendo a la casa, sus extremidades impulsándola antes de que su mente de la orden.

"¿Cuál es el informe?" Bella pregunta luego de entrar.

"Nuestras tropas están dispersas: 1,000 en la Puerta Oeste," Jessica responde.

"1,746 en la Puerta del Centro," dice Rachel.

"2,492 en la Puerta Este," informa Seth.

"¿Y la oposición?" Harold demanda.

"Ninguno en el Oeste."

"Se calculan 500 en el Centro."

"S-Se calculan 6,000 en el Este," Seth tartamudea por el miedo.

Harold y Bella comparten una mirada cargada. La garganta de ella se seca, la humedad de su boca parece trasladarse en forma de sudor a sus palmas. Sabe que tiene que entrar en acción, pero se permite este segundo, este _único_ segundo para permitir que el miedo se instale porque cada segundo en adelante tendrá que ser racional, diplomática, y regia.

"Su alteza, ¿inicio la retirada de la Puerta Este y retiro a mil del Centro?" Harold solicita.

" _V'a per'so_ ," Bella le permite, y luego se vuelve hacia los difusores frente a ella. Tranquiliza su voz de manera que pueda mitigar algo de la angustia en sus rostros, "Nos hemos preparado para esto; por lo tanto, no entren en pánico. Repórtense al cuartel de su unidad y permanezcan ahí hasta nuevo aviso. Sin importar el resultado de este día, yo, _Cora Swann'eya_ , estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes. Gracias por su servicio."

Toda pretensión de propiedad se pierde una vez que Seth sale disparado a sus brazos. Ella le devuelve el abrazo con el mismo fervor y le susurra promesas al oído. Él ha visto más violencia e injusticia en su joven vida de la que uno debería experimentar, y al dejar un último beso en el tope de su cabeza, le promete que ella luchará por hacer de esta tierra un lugar pacífico para él una vez más. Sabiendo que no puede demorarse más, lo suelta y luego se dirige al ayuntamiento.

Volando por encima de la capital, Bella puede ver que el mensaje ya se ha difundido en la comunidad. Los ciudadanos se apresuran a seguir el protocolo de seguridad y se dirigen a los lugares designados de reunión. El consejo había trabajado para proveer locaciones clave en las viviendas y edificios más grandes donde aquellos que son incapaces de luchar estarían protegidos por aquellos que pueden. Tres mil soldados habían sido asignados a permanecer en la ciudad todo el tiempo en caso de un ataque.

Sin embargo, el número de tropas que Aro había desplegado a una puerta los había sorprendido. Mientras que el consejo había anticipado que Aro trataría de sitiar por completo L'Apush y la capital (como cuando se apoderó completamente de Cullenia a través del _Iris_ ), es claro que Aro está centrado exclusivamente en el epicentro de Forxx. El problema ahora no es si hay o no suficientes soldados para igualar las fuerzas de Aro, sino asegurarse de que todas puedan unirse cerca de los límites de la ciudad en el tiempo suficiente. Por esta razón, Harold había solicitado retirar fuerzas de la frontera, para que puedan regresar a los 3,000 comisionados a la ciudad.

Los miembros del consejo, junto con Lucy, Jacob, y Edward, están ladrando órdenes para cuando Bella llega. Sus expresiones son severas, pero controladas, y ella espera que la suya mantenga la misma compostura.

"Informe de Estado," Bella demanda de Athenadora, la difusora del consejo.

"Nuestras tropas han iniciado la retirada, y se espera que la última unidad llegue al punto de batalla en poco más de tres horas a su ritmo actual," ella comparte.

"¿Qué tal lejos están los Volturi?" Carlisle pregunta.

Athenadora sacude su cabeza, "Se estima que están rezagados por veinte minutos, no podemos estar seguros."

"¿Nadie se acercó lo suficiente para marcar su ritmo?" Pregunta Caius.

"No quisimos arriesgarnos," Jacob se defiende, "No tiene importancia. Cinco minutos o veinte, estaremos preparados y esperando."

"¿Alguna noticia de mi hermano?" Edward inquiere.

 _¿Alec?_ Bella intenta comunicarse.

 _Estamos cerca._

 _Me doy cuenta que siguen en el barco, ¿cómo es que estás cerca?_ Bella se contiene de responder con un chillido.

 _Estamos improvisando. Estaré ahí tan pronto como pueda, pero hasta entonces no puedo perder la consciencia._

 _Resiste, Bella._

"Dice que están cerca, pero no sé qué tan cerca es eso," Bella dice con los dientes apretados, "Si nuestras tropas de la Puerta Este regresan y aquellos que pueden volar desde la Puerta del Centro se nos unen, entonces podemos sobrepasar sus seis mil. Tendremos que permanecer firmes hasta que Alec venga con refuerzos."

"Por ahora, todo lo que podemos hacer es nuestro mejor esfuerzo para asegurarnos que los civiles estén preparados, y luego dirigirnos al punto de batalla," Billy habla, "¿Tenemos permitido proceder, _Cora Swann'eya_?"

" _V'a per'so_ ," Bella concede, incitando a los miembros a dispersarse. Edward se queda, para el alivio de Bella. Ella hace la pregunta que había estado esperando en su mente, "¿Dónde están Peter y Charlotte?"

"Con tu madre en el orfanato," él suspira, al atraerla en un abrazo, "Desearía que se quedaran en uno de los escondites _lunellas_."

"Ellos quieren ayudar, y esa es una de las formas en que conseguimos que se quedaran fuera del campo de batalla," Bella le recuerda, "Ellos pueden defenderse."

"Charlie jamás ha tenido que pelear," Edward continúa preocupándose, "¿Qué pasa si-,"

Bella coloca un delgado dedo contra sus labios para detenerlo, "Peter no permitirá que nadie se le acerque. Además, ¿sabías que tu hermana puede darle a un blanco a más de cien yardas de distancia?"

Edward frunce sus labios bajo su dedo, "Pronto será _nuestra_ hermana."

"Ya tengo una coronación de la que preocuparme en planear, no vas a estresarme con nuestra boda," Bella lo reprende.

"En realidad, es la guerra inminente la que explica tu estrés," Edward replica, pero el mensaje intimidante subyacente en su broma es recibido. Se les acaba el tiempo.

Bella se eleva sobre las puntas de sus dedos para dejar un beso en su barbilla, "Ve a tu unidad de salida, estaré bien comandando las fuerzas aquí."

Antes de que ella pueda apartarse, él mete su mano delicadamente en los cabellos de su nuca y echa su cabeza hacia atrás. Entonces deja un firme beso en sus labios que trae lágrimas a los ojos de ella. Es un beso que expresa las palabras que no pueden decir:

 _Adiós._

 _Te amo._

 _Por favor, vuelve a mí._

"Voy a casarme contigo cuando esto haya terminado," Edward le promete.

"Enfrentarás las consecuencias si no lo haces," Bella lo amenaza.

Esas son las últimas palabras que comparten antes de tomar caminos separados. Usando el dorso de sus manos, Bella limpia rápidamente el rastro de lágrimas. No puede permitir que sus súbditos la vean muy emocional en este tiempo peligroso; ella tiene que ser un pilar de fortaleza, sin importar su separación de Edward.

Ambos tenían sus respectivos deberes durante la respuesta de emergencia. A tres millas afuera de los límites de la ciudad está el campo de batalla previsto. Había sido elegido por la escasa población de árboles y estar a una distancia razonable de la capital para permitir el apoyo si era necesario. Edward lideraría las fuerzas en el campo de batalla junto con Harold, Jacob, Carlisle, y Emmett, mientras que Bella permanecería en la ciudad para coordinar junto con los otros miembros del consejo. Esme, Peter, y Charlotte se les había colocado con los indigentes y los huérfanos, mientras que Quil, James, y Rosalie se les asignó la tarea de encargarse del dispensario. Por último, Alice estaría ayudando en uno de los refugios generales, mientras también vigilaba a la hija recién nacida de Emmett y Rosalie, Stephanie. Ya sea al luchar o cuidar de otros, todos los ciudadanos de Forxx se han unido para proteger a la nación.

Pasa una hora, y disminuye gradualmente la gente en las calles. Bella hace sus rondas en los puestos de control acordados, asegurándose de que los soldados tengan lo que necesitan y que sepan lo agradecida que está por su servicio. El inesperado ataque significa que están cortos en armaduras para todos los presentes. Por lo tanto, son distribuidas en base a la experiencia; aquellos que tienen poca o ninguna exposición al combate son protegidos al máximo. Bella está ocupada enderezando el casco de un soldado más joven cuando un difusor, señalado por una raya roja en su nariz, trota hacia ella.

" _Cora Swann'eya_ ," Cae sobre su rodilla en señal de respeto, como los otros soldados habían hecho cuando pasó.

"Levántate y habla, soldado," le da lugar a que hable.

"Habla el capitán Pe'ason," el soldado transmite, sus ojos se ponen vidriosos al entregar directamente el mensaje, "Tenemos a nuestro primer herido que se dirige a la base."

"¿Cómo es eso posible? Nadie debía atacar antes de llegar al campo de batalla, y los volturi están fuera de su alcance," Bella demanda saber.

"Desobedeciendo órdenes, un soldado intentó acercarse para determinar qué tan lejos estaban las fuerzas del rey Aro. Fue herido en el intento," el capitán Pe'ason informa.

"¿Está siendo asistido al regresar a la base?" Pregunta ella.

"Está corriendo de vuelta," el capitán Pe'ason corrige, "Insistió en que él podía llegar ahí más rápido."

 _Si está herido, ¿cómo está corriendo de vuelta?..._

"¿Tuvo éxito en su misión?" Bella pregunta.

"De hecho, _Cora_ , nos hizo un gran servicio. Tanto nuestras fuerzas como las de Aro están una hora más cerca de lo anticipado, y nuestros enemigos están rezagados por treinta minutos," el capitán Pe'ason informa, "El rey Edward y el general Acu'lita han incrementado su paso. Se estima que se inicie el combate en la próxima hora y treinta minutos."

"Gracias por su informe, capitán Pe'ason, me voy ahora. Gracias difusores," se despide antes de tomar el vuelo.

Su mente da vueltas al volar hacia el dispensario. Hay algunos soldados con velocidad superior como su habilidad, pero solo puede pensar en uno con la insistencia de ir contra sus órdenes: _Eleazar_. Aunque no ha tenido la más fácil de las relaciones con él, le preocupa la extensión de sus heridas. Seguramente está bien si es capaz de correr de vuelta.

Apenas es capaz de asentir con la cabeza a los soldados vigilando la puerta del dispensario cuando se apresura a entrar. Entra a la espaciosa habitación donde han sido armados múltiples catres, y ungüentos y vendajes están alineados en las paredes. Sin embargo, su atención no permanece mucho tiempo en su entorno, se dirige a Quil, James, y Rosalie, que están sentados junto a una cama, con sus cabezas inclinadas.

"¿ _Essa_?" Escucha el croar de la voz de Eleazar.

El débil timbre de su voz hace que quiera darse la vuelta, pero sus pies la impulsan hacia adelante. Cuando al fin lo ve, la conmoción acaba con las lágrimas. Ya no existe el cabello y la piel amarillo pálido que relacionaba con su líder _lunella_. En su lugar queda tejido chamuscado y membrana ensangrentada y despegándose que provoca que su estómago se revuelva. Él yace sobre su costado para que no empeore las quemaduras de su espalda, aunque Bella no puede imaginar que alguna posición le diera mucho confort. Su respiración trabajosa le dice que está en un inmenso dolor.

"¿Por qué, Eleazar?" Bella grita al caer de rodillas a un lado de su cama, "¿Por qué arriesgaste tu vida de esa forma?"

"Te lo dije, que cuidaría de ti," dijo con un jadeo, "Vas a salvar nuestras tierras."

Ella empieza a llorar antes de que siquiera puede intentar contener sus emociones. Usando un gran esfuerzo, Eleazar mueve los dedos de su mano izquierda, uno de los únicos lugares que se salvaron de chamuscarse. Con ternura, Bella entrelaza sus dedos con los de él, deseando que su cuerpo deje de temblar para no perturbarlo.

"Pero no puedo," Bella solloza, "No puedo salvarte."

No se necesita confirmación de los sanadores. Sus posturas resignadas combinadas con las amplias quemaduras en la insignia de Eleazar le dicen que él ha llegado al final de su viaje. Años de dedicación a los guardianes y al servicio de los Cullen deben concluir en este momento; una larga flama ardiente apagada por el aliento de la guerra.

" _Essa_ , necesito que me escuches," Eleazar le implora débilmente, "El día que peleamos en el dispensario-,"

"Nada de eso importa ahora," ella lo silencia.

"No, si importa," Eleazar insiste, "Le dijiste a James que había perdido la fe en ti."

"N-No sabía que me habías escuchado," Bella admite.

"Me alegra que lo haya hecho para que ahora pueda enmendarlo," jadea, tomándose un momento para recuperar el aliento, "Te presioné tanto porque tenía muy altas expectaciones de ti. Sin embargo, dejé que se saliera de control, y por eso, me disculpo."

"Todo está perdonado," Bella se sorbe la nariz al dejar un beso en sus manos unidas, "Tú me ayudaste a convertirme en lo que soy hoy."

"Me siento honrado," Eleazar dice con voz ronca, "Tengo mucha fe en ti. En todos ustedes."

Bella tose al tratar de tragarse los sollozos, pero la pena la embarga. Sus siguientes palabras se escuchan rotas, "Dime qué puedo hacer. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?"

"No prolonguemos más esto," Eleazar resuella, "Estoy listo, _Essa_."

Él no tiene que decir nada más, ya que Bella comprende lo que está pidiendo de ella. La lágrima que cae por su mejilla es igual a la que escapa de la esquina del ojo de él. Ella aclara su garganta y se prepara.

" _Luna_ Eleazar Denali, por su dedicación y servicio a nuestra nación, le agradezco, y ruego que su alma encuentre el descanso en las galaxias," dice llorando, "En ti, siempre estará el volar."

" _Ett'io_ ," él murmura al cerrar los ojos.

Es agonizante—indudablemente, la cosa más dura que había hecho en su vida. Pero por todo lo que él había hecho por ella y porque no puede hacer nada más para ayudarlo, cumple su petición. Con una poderosa oleada de energía como puede reunir, drena lo que le queda de vida. No toma más que un segundo.

 _Habrá tragedia, y se perderán vidas, pero el orden será restaurado._

El mundo a su alrededor está en silencio. Sus botas raspando contra la tierra, las indicaciones de los sanadores… Bella no escucha ni uno de los sonidos, al tambalearse hacia palangana en la parte de atrás de la habitación. El sonido solo regresa una vez que está inclinada sobre el cubo, vomitando el contenido de su estómago. Cuando termina, se inclina hacia atrás sobre sus talones y cierra los ojos. Trata de aferrarse a una emoción, _cualquier_ emoción para poder asirse y seguir adelante. Para su sorpresa, una se abre paso en seguida—ira desenfrenada. Con un puño envolviendo la tela de su blusa, usa la orilla para limpiar sus labios.

"¿Bella?" James descansa gentilmente una mano sobre su hombro.

"¿Dónde está su difusor?" Pregunta con voz ronca.

Cuando Quil le hace un gesto a Jessica para que se acerque, Bella se pone de pie.

"Contacta a todas las unidades," Bella ordena, "Diles que no tomen prisioneros."

….

Los ojos de Bella están tan negros como la noche que la rodea. Hace veinte minutos, había recibido noticias de que las fuerzas de Aro habían llegado, y su ejército empezó a atacar. Hace quince minutos, manchó de negro el puente de su nariz en memoria de sus ancestros. Hace diez minutos, ella había llegado al límite de la ciudad junto con sus _lunellas_ , esperando la primera señal de un volturi.

Eleazar había muerto hacía una hora.

El área está tranquila, pero no se engaña pensando que ningún volturi había pasado la primera línea de defensa. La batalla contra el _Iris_ le había enseñado que unos cuantos rezagados podían invadir y provocar daños. Esa es la razón por la que un poco más de cien soldados están detrás de ella, esperando que el enemigo cruce la línea de la ciudad.

La primera señal aparece un minuto después. Es tan vaga que por poco Bella no la ve, pero la cola roja de la flecha volando por encima no combina con el blanco resplandor de las estrellas. Mentalmente, sujeta el arma y la arrastra al suelo. Aterriza con la punta de la flecha hacia abajo frente a sus pies.

"Están aquí," Bree anuncia.

Llega la primera oleada de volturis, al menos diez volando por encima. Mientras los soldados y _lunellas_ corren hacia la fuerza de la oposición, ella saca la flecha del suelo telequinéticamente y la hace volar. No lo piensa dos veces al usarla para atravesar a un enemigo tras otro, rasgando su piel expuesta. Uno por uno, pierden el control y caen del cielo como una lluvia de meteoros.

Sonidos de metal y gritos de angustia se escuchan a medida que la lucha se intensifica. Ella se mueve despiadadamente entre la multitud, alternándose entre usar su absorción y su daga para poner de rodillas a la oposición. Se llena de enfermiza satisfacción al escuchar el sonido del choque de la armadura volturi cayendo al suelo empapado de sangre y en la forma en que su veneno naranja infecta a su oponente. La ira insidiosa que temprano en la tarde había entrado en ella sale culebreando de ella y estrangula a toda persona que enfrenta.

Cuatro figuras pasan volando iluminadas por la luna, llamando la atención de Bella. Mientras arranca su hoja de la carne, rastrea los movimientos de los volturi. Viajan sin problema, mientras el resto de los soldados de Forxx están muy ocupados para atacarlos. Abandonando a su rival herido, se impulsa hacia arriba.

Volar, mientras intenta sujetar a alguien telequinéticamente, prueba ser un desafío. No importa cuántas veces lo intente, ellos la esquivan velozmente, ya sea cambiando su altura o dirección. Forzando sus alas, se empuja hacia adelante hasta que su atacante está a su alcance. Esta vez, anticipa su caída de altura y decide caer con él. El resultado es que lo atrapa, con sus brazos envolviendo su cintura y las alas de él restringidas. Aunque tenía toda la intención de presionar una mano en su piel expuesta y extraer su poder, un intenso dolor provoca que se quede inmóvil. La oleada se siente como si agujas ardientes fueran introducidas en su piel. Incapaz de batir sus alas, los dos empiezan a caer del cielo.

 _¡Bella!_ Alec la llama con ansiedad.

Sabiendo que Alec no puede permitirse distraerse por su situación, ella lo saca de su consciencia. No sabe si en realidad le impidió conectarse con ella, pero ella se abstiene de abrir su mente de su lado. Mientras tanto, el suelo se acerca velozmente, y ella todavía no recupera el pleno uso de sus extremidades. Cada vez que intenta batirlas, su enemigo la hiere hasta el punto de incapacitarla. Serían solo segundos antes de que chocara con el suelo, por lo que se prepara para lo que será un impacto agonizante.

Excepto que no llega—al menos, no de la forma que Bella estaba esperando. Una sombra en movimiento destella sobre ella antes de que ella y su enemigo sean arrebatados hacia arriba. Con alegría, ve a Caius sujetando la mano de su perpetrador, esforzándose por arrastrar el peso de sus cuerpos combinado. Tan pronto como el dolor se filtra en el rostro de su salvador, ella recupera el movimiento y es capaz de relajar sus brazos. Se le ocurre que su atacante solo puede incapacitar a un oponente a la vez, de modo que usa la oportunidad para agarrar su daga y empujarla a través del remache en su armadura. Después de su último aliento, ambos, ella y Caius lo liberan.

"¿Estás bien, _Cora_?" Caius pregunta.

"Sí, gracias a ti," le asegura con gratitud, "¿Viste a dónde fueron los otros?"

"Pude detener a uno antes de venir a ayudarte," le informa, "Vamos a buscar-,"

La búsqueda no es necesaria; en la distancia se eleva una columna de humo. El horror invade a Bella al darse cuenta que el orfanato está en llamas. Más rápido de lo que jamás ha volado, se impulsa hacia adelante. Su corazón late al ritmo del batir de sus alas, y aire frío de la noche silba al pasar por sus oídos. La planta baja se convierte rápidamente en un infierno, tanto que el calor ya es sofocante tras su llegada. En la parte de atrás del edificio, puede ver niños y soldados llenando el exterior, pero no los suficientes considerando la cantidad que inicialmente había estado dentro.

"¿Dónde está Amber?" Bella le grita a Caius, "¡Necesitamos su hielo!"

"Está a unas cuadras de distancia, en su puesto," él grita en respuesta por encima del rugido de las llamas y los gritos de pánico, "Ve por ella, ¡yo ayudaré aquí!"

"No, no puedo dejarlos," Bella sacude su cabeza, "Peter, Charlotte… mi madre, todos están ahí dentro. ¡Ve, Caius!"

Aunque visiblemente no está de acuerdo, él sigue sus órdenes. Sin querer desperdiciar otro segundo, Bella toma una respiración profunda y entra volando al edificio ardiendo. Retraer sus alas es su siguiente acción, ya que las plumas son una desventaja en las llamas. Ella los llama mientras atraviesa corriendo el nivel superior, tosiendo el humo acre que invade sus pulmones. Con el nivel superior despejado, se mueve al tercer piso donde han alcanzado unas cuantas llamas. Afortunadamente, el humo es lo peor del peligro, de modo que puede moverse libremente. Va de puerta en puerta, llamando para ver si algún niño está atrapado dentro de los aposentos. La quinta habitación que abre revela casi a veinte niños, con sus camisas sobre su nariz mientras se amontonan alrededor de un gran agujero en la pared hacia afuera. Acepta a los pocos que corren hacia ella, tratando de no centrarse en la forma en que su llanto apuñala su corazón para poder mantenerse concentrada. Tira de ellos cuando corre hacia la abertura, preparada para empezar a llevarlos volando al suelo. Es solo cuando se acerca al portal improvisado que se da cuenta que Peter y Charlotte también están en la habitación.

A pesar del caos del momento, puede reconocer el orgullo que florece en su interior por su valentía. Charlotte carga a Peter con dos niños antes de él salte por el pasaje, usando su potencial con el aire para suavizar su descenso. Gradualmente, los niños son sacados y llevados a lugares más seguros. Siguiendo su ejemplo, Bella tira de aquellos que la rodean a sus brazos y sale de un salto del edificio. Cuatro viajes después, los niños han sido evacuados por completo, dejando a Peter, Charlotte y Bella dentro.

"Sabía que vendrías," Charlotte llora, al prenderse de Bella.

Bella usa su abrazo para sacarla del edificio, con Peter siguiéndolas de cerca. Después, corren hacia la masa frenética de gente, ella trata de localizar a su madre. Es inútil. Simplemente, la cantidad de personas junto con la poca visibilidad por el humo hace la tarea casi imposible. Con un apretón de despedida a la mano de Charlotte, se acerca volando a Caius y Amber. Usando su don del hielo para dirigirlo hacia las flamas, Amber intenta evitar que el fuego se extienda.

"¿Has visto a mi madre?" Bella pregunta, su voz ronca por la inhalación de humo.

"No, no la hemos visto," Caius sacude su cabeza con cansancio; "También nos faltan tres niños."

"¿Por qué no mueren las llamas?" Bella pregunta.

"El que inició el fuego muy probablemente está dentro," grita Amber, "¿Ves dónde se incrementan las llamas? Cada vez que dirijo mi hielo ahí, el fuego regresa."

"Voy a entrar," Bella se dirige hacia el fuego.

" _Cora_ , tienes el tiempo limitado antes de que el edificio se desplome," Caius le advierte, sujetando su muñeca para detenerla, "Y Amber no puede ahuyentar el fuego por completo."

"Todavía hay niños dentro," Bella lucha contra su agarre, "Mi _madre_ está dentro."

"Entonces ve, _Cora_ ," Caius la suelta, "Pero asegúrate de regresar."

Él busca una promesa de ella que no puede darle; todo lo que puede hacer es asentir antes de volver a la hoguera. El calor es dos veces más desagradable cuando regresa. Con las alas retraídas una vez más, corre a través de los campos de fuego.

Aunque es doloroso el calor abrasador, la verdadera incomodidad viene del humo. Siente como si sus pulmones se cerraran lentamente, disminuyendo constantemente la cantidad de oxigeno que recibe. Es esa sensación aguda y sofocante la que la obliga a ir más lento, pero no puede permitirse el detenerse. Involuntarias lágrimas caen por sus mejillas mientras busca en cada una de las habitaciones. De repente, se escucha un fuerte repiqueteo por encima del chisporroteo de la madera quemándose. Ella sigue el ruido hacia el otro lado del edificio.

La vista que recibe a Bella tras derribar la puerta es la de su madre, acurrucada en una esquina de la habitación. Asomándose por debajo de sus grises alas estaban los tres niños que faltaban, y de pie en el centro del área estaban dos hombres, al parecer inmunes al infierno que los rodeaba. Enfurecida por su indiferencia al ver a otros morir, Bella estira su mano y desea que se extienda su oscuridad. La substancia naranja parecida al agua se proyecta hacia ellos pero golpea una barrera.

 _¿Por qué todas mis más grandes batallas incluyen un escudo?_

"¡Isa!" Esme la llama, "Llévate a los niños y sal de aquí, yo me haré cargo de ellos."

Bella resopla en su interior al recoger un travesaño de madera caído y trata de golpear la barrera. Isla Cullen le había enseñado que si ejercías bastante presión sobre ella, podría abrirse paso. Sin embargo, irse con los niños, es una sentencia segura de muerte para Esme. Su madre no ha peleado un solo día de su vida, y su capacidad para cantar no podría salvarla.

El travesaño se quiebra, apenas causando inquietud a aquellos dentro del escudo. Bella lo intenta de nuevo, usando las piezas rotas para bombardear al volturi protegido. Una cama de hierro en la parte de atrás de la habitación es su siguiente elección para un ariete. Cuando su intento falla otra vez, uno de los atacantes se ríe.

"¿Es eso todo lo que tienes?" La provoca.

"Si eres tan poderoso, ¿por qué te ocultas detrás de un escudo?" Bella dice tosiendo. El calor empieza a abrumarla, y el humo es insoportable. Debajo del ala de su madre, puede ver a los niños desmayados, y Esme no se veía muy lejos de estarlo.

Si tiene que elegir entre sacar a Esme y a los niños de la habitación y derrotar al volturi, entonces en realidad no hay competición. Bella vuelve a elegir la cama, pero esta vez, lanza el mueble hacia la pared. Afortunadamente, la deteriorada estructura significa que la cama la atraviesa casi de inmediato. Bella corre hacia su madre y pone una mano en su rostro para animarla,

" _Aya-ma_ ," da repetidos golpecitos a su mejilla, "Necesitas levantarte. Tienes que volar."

Esme abre sus ojos débilmente, "¿Isa? Isa, te dije que te fueras-,"

"Lo haré, pero no puedo cargarlos a ti y a los niños," dice Bella. Mientras habla, incita a su madre a levantarse. Está inestable, pero Esme permanece de pie.

Al parecer, el volturi no aprecia los esfuerzos de Bella. Una mano ardiente se aferra al cuello de Bella y la arrastra hacia atrás, provocando que golpee el suelo. Desorientada, empieza a sentarse, y la deja un suspiro de alivio al ver a Esme salir volando por el agujero en la pared con los niños. Ella reúne todo la fuerza que queda dentro de ella para darse la vuelta y enfrentar a los dos volturi, pero los encuentra encerrados una vez más en su burbuja de seguridad.

Ella genera lo que solo puede describirse como un tornado de objetos. Mentalmente dispone que muebles y baratijas en llamas empiecen a girar a su alrededor, permitiendo que alcancen alturas y velocidades que darán el máximo impacto. Cuando el esfuerzo se vuelve insoportable, ella deja que la multitud de objetos caiga contra el escudo. La barrera tiembla en gran manera, pero no desiste.

El humo gana.

Incapaz de respirar, Bella cae de rodillas, agarrando su garganta como si la acción fuera a ayudarla. Su visión empieza a ponerse borrosa, y el mundo de ceniza y fuego a su alrededor desaparece lentamente.

 _Este no es el final._

Ella sabe que este no puede ser el final.

El destino no sería tan cruel de permitirle llegar hasta aquí y no tener la satisfacción de ver el cadáver de su padre. Sin embargo, a medida que disminuye su consciencia, no sabe cómo saldrá de este predicamento. Todavía tiene muchas promesas por cumplir, como la de regresar con Caius, vengar a Eleazar, y casarse con Edward. Ahora no es el momento de sentirse derrotada.

Esa es la razón por la que no le sorprende sentir el chisporroteo de energía en la base de su columna. Es una sensación conocida, aunque es más intensa de las que ha experimentado antes.

 _Al igual que la luna señala el final del día, el guardián de la luna llegará en las horas finales._

La insignia de Bella empieza a arder, casi tan caliente como las llamas a su alrededor. La sensación es tan aguda que prácticamente puede sentirla en cada una de las líneas de la marca. Su corazón se acelera hasta el punto de ser incómodo, ahogando todos los sonidos en torno a ella. Consumida por el comportamiento de su cuerpo, por poco no nota la figura caminando hacia ella. El humo oscurece sus rasgos y hace casi imposible que la identifique.

La figura está frente a ella, y le tiende su mano. Con el resto de la fuerza que ella no sabe que posee, la acepta.

Su mundo estalla.

Un poder puro y absoluto sale de ella en la forma de una ola naranja. Se estrella sobre el escudo y lo desintegra, exponiendo a los vulturi a la destrucción que habían causado. Los torrentes naranjas envuelven las extremidades de los enemigos, infiltrándose por cada grieta en su armadura y ropa hasta que llega a sus bocas abiertas y se filtra en su interior. La oscuridad aprieta sus extremidades, drenando cada gota de energía que puede antes de dejar sus cuerpos. Para cuando ha terminado, todo lo que queda son dos pilas de armadura sobre cenizas.

Todavía con las manos entrelazadas, Bella guía a su compañero a la abertura en la pared y lo lleva volando a un lugar seguro. Con toda su energía restaurada, y ni una pizca de dolor en su cuerpo, ella se lanza a sus brazos con infinita gratitud. Las lágrimas escurren por sus mejillas cuando finalmente consigue hablarle por primera vez en meses, afuera de los confines de su mente.

"Alec," dice con un jadeo al llevar sus manos unidas a la mejilla de él, "Llegaste."

Alec usa su otra mano para meterla en su bolsillo y sacar un objeto redondo y suave. Él le ofrece lo que parece ser una _fruta_ con una sonrisa traviesa y dice, "Te dije que te traería una naranja."

* * *

 _ **Terminología y Hechos**_

 _ **Geografía:**_

 _ **Cullenia:**_ _Consta de los distritos: Isla Cullen, Sattle, Was Inchus, Lunaria, Port Anchelus. Adyacente a Forxx._

 _ **Forxx:**_ _Consta de los distritos: L'APush, Aryzonae, y Forxx (que contiene la capital). Adyacente a Volturia, pero separados por el Pylae._

 _ **Volturia:**_ _No contiene distritos. Las ciudades incluyen Eclipsia, Voleuri, y Sonaria. Adyacente a Forxx, pero separados por el Pylae._

 _ **Ida Flor:**_ _Nación de una pequeña isla (un poco más grande que Isla Cullen). La fruta nacional es la naranja._

 _ **El Pylae:**_ _un largo valle que separa a Forxx y Volturia. Se utilizan tres puentes para cruzar: la Puerta Oeste junto a L'APush, la Puerta del Centro, y la Puerta Este junto a la capital. El control de frontera existe en ambos lados del Pylae._

 _ **Terminología**_

 _ **Lunaronna**_ _– Reina [Culleniano]_

 _ **Ver'mia**_ _– Comedor de gusanos [Forxiano]_

 _ **V'a per'so**_ _– Lo permito._

 _ **Ett'io**_ _—Forma breve de respuesta para el salud/deseo "Uni'sia I'sia Forxia," y significa "También en ti está el volar." [Forxiano]_

* * *

 _ **Pues ahora sí, llegó la guerra y con ella Alec, con su ayuda el poder de Bella se magnifica y logra cosas que ella sola no podría, como vencer a su padre, cuyo poder es más grande que el de Bella. Pero esa, es otra historia, todavía falta ver como hacen frente a este ataque, y recordemos que Aro está en el castillo Volturi, así que lo siguiente que harán es ir tras él. Y lamentablemente, murió Eleazar, aunque en algún momento empezamos a odiarlo por la presión que ejercía en Bella, ella reconoce que él la ayudó a convertirse en lo que es ahora. Bella logró salvar a su mamá y a Charlotte y Peter, pero, ¿morirá alguien más? Ya veremos. Ahora sí, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué fue lo que más les gusto? Recuerden que sus palabras, cuando me dicen lo emocionadas que están con la historia y lo que les gustaría ver en ella, es una forma de agradecer el tiempo dedicado a la traducción de esta y otras historias. Así que por favor, no olviden dejar su review, y si antes no lo has hecho, ¿por qué no empiezas ahora? Los reviews son importantes tanto para las traductoras como para las autoras, porque ellas también están al tanto de la respuesta de los lectores a sus historias. No les cuesta nada, sean agradecidas ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: jovipattinson, LicetSalvatore, Maribel, Antonia, Srher Evans, Masilobe, Sarai, Kabum, calvialexa, Yoliki, Manligre, tulgarita, Ninee95, Jimena G, Adriu, Diablillo07, injoa, Nanny Swan, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Lady Grigori, Annel, Techu, lizdayanna, solecitopucheta, elianapeluso750, Sully YM, DenniChavez, rjnavajas, Pili, Cary, Pam Malfoy Black, Mafer, myaenriquez02, erizo ikki, Cely Peralta, saraipineda44, lagie, libbnnygramajo, Gabriela Cullen, bbluelilas, Torposoplo, Tata XOXO, Ericastelo, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	31. Cisne: Capítulo XXXI

Por si lo olvidaron, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Christie Hart** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo, gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

 **PARTE III: CISNE**

 **Capítulo 31**

 _Plip._

Bella quiere limpiar la gota de agua de su frente, pero se niega a tocar su rostro con sus manos antes de que pueda lavarlas. En vez de eso, permite que la sucia gotita pase por la pintura, la suciedad y la sangre sobre su piel y que escape por la punta de su nariz. Salta de su piel caliente al frío hierro frente a ella.

Su vida ha sido reducida a imágenes de violencia y reuniones frente a esta rígida mesa.

 _Plip._

Mira hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Por los últimos cinco minutos, se alterna entre forzarse a mirar al asiento vacío que está ahí, y luego a ignorar por completo a la mitad de la mesa. Pierde la evasión. No puede apartar la mirada. Tal vez sus ojos la engañan, y esto es solo una horrible pesadilla.

 _Plip._

 _Plip._

¿Sabes qué es extraño sobre la lluvia? Nunca te centras en el sonido que hace en cuanto toca tu piel. La mente cataloga el tintineo que hace contra el cristal, su repiqueteo sobre una superficie de metal durante una ducha, incluso el superficial _plaf_ de una gota contra una mesa de hierro. Pero la lluvia contra la piel de alguien vivo; Bella no puede recordar eso. Lo que puede recordar, con perfecta claridad, es la forma en que la llovizna golpeteaba contra los cuerpos muertos en el campo de batalla.

El final de la batalla contra las fuerzas de Aro había sido casi dos horas después de la llegada de Alec. Acompañado por setecientos flor-idiaanos llegó a la batalla como un torbellino y proporcionó un refuerzo muy necesario. Aunque las fuerzas forxianas tenían la ventaja en números, aun así se hizo evidente que sus tropas eran menos experimentadas. Cualificados y letales, los volturi fueron una fuerza formidable, atacando primero y velozmente para que no fueran dominados. Los flor-idiaanos llegaron, energizados y altamente entrenados, y rápidamente pudieron relevar a muchos de los soldados exhaustos. De la forma en que Edward lo había descrito, se habían movido más rápido que cualquier fuerza que hubiera visto en su vida, cortando y aniquilando al ejército enemigo.

Mientras tanto, Alec hizo que un soldado lo llevara volando a dónde sabía que estaba Bella. Las señales de angustia que estaba emitiendo le habían alertado de que algo estaba seriamente mal. En cuanto llegó al orfanato en llamas, buscó a Esme ya que ella sabría exactamente la locación de Bella. Aunque todavía se estaba recuperando, llevó a Alec volando a los aposentos de dónde había escapado con los niños unos momentos antes.

Después de derrotar a los dos volturi invasores, Bella voló con Alec de regreso al campo de batalla. Por lo que podía estimar, solo la mitad de los originales seis mil quedaban de las fuerzas enemigas, y su ejército parecía tener unos cinco mil (fuera de la adición floridiaana) En cuanto tocaron el suelo, ella y Alec empezaron a pelear agarrados de la mano. Entre Alec usando su espada y Bella usando su absorción mejorada, destruyeron oponente tras oponente. En el momento, no había pensado en las vidas que estaba terminando, pero todo eso cambió cuando tuvieron que lidiar con los cuerpos.

Los volturi se rindieron y se retiraron. Se volvió claro para ellos que estaban muy superados en número y solo encontrarían la muerte si continuaban. Después que el último soldado desapareció de la vista, comenzó la horrenda tarea de identificar y lidiar con los caídos. Cuerpos forxianos, cullenianos, y flor-idiaanos fueron separados, cada sobreviviente moviendo los cuerpos a áreas designadas. Caius había insistido que hacer una tarea tan espantosa no se requería de una reina, pero Bella se negó a irse. Igual que los soldados en torno a ella, cogió los brazos de un volturi y empezó a arrastrarlos. La lluvia empezó a caer no mucho tiempo después, llevando a Bella a comprender que nunca había notado el sonido de agua goteando sobre piel. La pesada salpicadura contra un cuerpo sin vida casi enfatizaba la falta de pulso en la muñeca que estaba sujetando. Apartó la mirada del rostro inerte de su anterior oponente, pero no fue de ayuda. Los chorros rojos de sangre en la tierra que la rodeaba eran igual de condenatorios.

 _Plip_.

Mucha gente había muerto hoy.

 _Plip._

 _Plip._

"Perdimos a Eleazar," dijo al iniciar la reunión sin formalidades.

Ni siquiera se escuchó su respiración. Bella no tenía que ver los rostros que la rodeaban para saber que la devastación se reflejaba en cada una de sus expresiones. Se niega a limpiar la lágrima que se desliza de su ojo; si no lo creen ya, les mostrará que llorar no expresa la debilidad de una reina.

"Frente a la tragedia, y las muchas otras pérdidas de hoy, me gustaría que mantuvieran la mente abierta a mis siguientes palabras," Bella les advierte, "Quiero atacar el castillo Volturi mañana."

"¿Quieres decir que… quieres decir que tendremos que irnos esta noche?" Claire pregunta.

"Sí," Bella confirma.

"Nuestras tropas están exhaustas," dice Carlisle, "¿Pueden con otro día de combate?"

"Llamen a aquellos en la Puerta Oeste, y utilicen a todos lo que no estuvieron hoy en el campo de batalla," sugiere, "Combinados con las tropas floridiaanas, tendremos los suficientes para llenar unos cuantos barcos y conducir el ataque planeado inicialmente."

"¿Por qué apresurarse?" Pregunta Didyme, "¿Por qué no esperar unos cuantos días más para recuperarnos?"

"La última vez que atrasamos los planes de la reina, terminamos siendo invadidos por fuerzas volturianas," Billy señala, refiriéndose a cuando Bella había solicitado que Forxx atacara Volturia en dos meses contrario a los tres por los cuales ellos se habían decidido, "No voy a ir en contra _Cora_ otra vez."

"Estoy de acuerdo," Jacob dice; "Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas."

"Mis reservas no están muy lejos de la costa, pueden seguir tus flotillas una vez que comencemos," Edward informa.

"Entonces, realmente vas a hacerlo," Esme dice con voz ronca, su garganta todavía sensible por su encuentro de antes con el fuego, "¿Vas a matar a Aro?"

"Lo haremos," Alec afirma al mismo tiempo que Bella.

"Excepto por un problema," Bree menciona, "El plan original involucraba a _Sola_ Jonathon Or'chu ocultándonos con invisibilidad para que pudiéramos acercarnos a la costa sin alertar a Marcus."

"¿Y?" Quil inquiere.

" _Sola_ Or'chu murió hoy en batalla," Caius dice con un suspiro, "No se supone que enfrentara el combate, pero cuando los volturi lograron llegar a la ciudad se negó a permanecer protegido."

"Recuérdenme cuál es la habilidad de Marcus." Lucy pide.

"Cualquier cosa en la que posa su mirada se convierte en cenizas," Esme informa, "Con Jonathon, pudiéramos habernos acercado lo suficiente para que Bella absorbiera de Marcus, y entrar al castillo vía el cuarto del ático."

"Podemos usar nuestro plan de respaldo," sugiere Harold, Utilizar un arquero de modo que podamos incapacitar a Marcus a la distancia."

"Nuestro mejor arquero murió en batalla," murmura Athenadora.

" _Ecaré_ ," Bree exclama, ganándose la mirada asombrada de todos los participantes en la sala. Ella tiene la decencia de parecer avergonzada cuando aclara su garganta, "Lo que quiero decir, es que será difícil encontrar a alguien con su habilidad."

"Seguramente hay alguien con su capacidad," Edward comenta.

"Él tenía el _don_ de la arquería," les recuerda Didyme, "Necesitamos a alguien con su perfecta precisión; alguien que pueda adaptarse a la velocidad del viento y disparar por debajo del objetivo."

 _Alguien que pueda darle a un blanco a más de cien yardas de distancia_ , Alec introduce en los pensamientos de Bella.

"De ninguna manera," Bella niega con brusquedad.

"¿Disculpe, _Cora_?" Didyme tartamudea confundida, "¿Dije algo que la contrariara?"

"Mis disculpas, es simplemente que su alteza hizo una absurda sugerencia," explica ella.

"¿Podrían decirnos qué fue?" Edward dice molesto con los dientes apretados.

"Conocemos a otra persona que es igual de talentosa," Alec expresa, "Nuestra hermana."

"¿Inhalaste demasiado humo?" Edward gruñe.

"Su majestad," Bella lo silencia, aunque la propiedad en reuniones como esta se había perdido hace mucho, "Príncipe Alec, no vamos a considerar su sugerencia."

"¿Por qué no?" Alec discute, "¿Vamos a hacer que las familias de todos los demás se arriesguen, mientras la nuestra está escondida?"

"Su alteza, si me permite, creo que tenemos magníficos arqueros de los cuales elegir," ofrece Harold.

"¿Tienen un cien por ciento de precisión? Si Marcus no es asesinado con la primera flecha, todos nos convertiremos en polvo," Alec los cuestiona, "Charlotte nunca falla."

"Charlotte no está entrenada para combate," Edward objeta.

"Disculpe, su majestad, pero sí entrenó," Claire lo corrige dócilmente, "No al nivel intermedio, pero tanto como algunos soldados que lucharon hoy."

"Tampoco tiene que involucrarse directamente," Carlisle se une, aunque evitando la mirada de Edward, "Después que dispare la flecha, podemos extraerla."

"Es solo una niña," Lucy habla, " _Essa_ , ¿no puedes usar tu telequinesis para enviar la flecha?"

"Esa podría ser una posibilidad. Aunque, a decir verdad, no sé si la distancia es un límite para mi agarre telequinético, ni he probado ese nivel de puntería," Bella admite.

"No suena como un riesgo que debiéramos tomar," Athenadora comenta.

"¿Pero ofrecer a una adolescente lo es?" Esme disputa, "Ella no está lista."

"¿No debería ser esa su decisión?" Alec replica.

"Su majestad, ¿no va a detener esto?" Edward se vuelve hacia Bella.

Con el afán de tomar una decisión imparcial, Bella mira a todas partes excepto a Edward. Sabe que si mira su furiosa mirada verde eso iba a influir en su decisión. A decir verdad, si Charlotte no tuviera ninguna relación con ella, estaría más dispuesta a considerar esta estrategia. Sin embargo, seguiría en pie que Charlotte es una adolescente, y solicitar que alguien que es prácticamente una niña se involucre en una contienda—en vez de permitir que ellos mismos se enlisten—arriesga un abuso del poder.

Luego, está el asunto de que Charlotte tiene la habilidad que asegura que su plan de entrada funcione. Muchos de su edad, como Claire había mencionado, habían luchado con valentía hoy en la batalla y sobrevivido. Incluso Charlotte y Peter habían demostrado un encomiable valor cuando ayudaron a los niños a salir del edificio en llamas. Entonces, ¿qué debería hacer Bella? ¿Debería concederle el permiso a Charlotte por encima de la oposición de Edward, o debería rechazar la estrategia contra la recomendación de su consejo?

Bella deja escapar un pesado suspiro cuando llega a su conclusión, "Rey Edward, capitán Acu'lita, y capitán U'ley, reúnan a sus mejores arqueros—Charlotte incluida. Nos reuniremos en el ayuntamiento en veinte minutos."

…

Cinco arqueros están de pie en un extremo del lugar de reunión, sus puntas de flecha de metal brillando con el sol naciente. Al otro extremo está un blanco hecho burdamente sujeto a unos seis metros del suelo. Bella estudia cada uno de los rostros de los contendientes, notando la demografía. Dos son hombres mayores del batallón de Edward, uno es un hombre de mediana edad de Ida Flor, uno es un joven de las tropas de Harold, y la última es Charlotte, joven y delicada en apariencia.

Cuando Bella llega a su rostro, la joven princesa le da una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Charlotte había estado atónita al ser convocada por Bella, y aún más cuando se le informó de su posible participación en el asedio del castillo Volturi. Aunque había estado inusitadamente tímida, aceptó probar su tiro con arco contra los mejores arqueros de las fuerzas armadas. Ahí es donde se encontraba a primeras horas de la mañana, junto con otros cuatro arqueros seleccionados cuidadosamente y unos cuantos espectadores elegidos. Peter permanece cerca, habiéndose negado a quedarse en casa y perderse de apoyar a su amada. Al final, su presencia se requiere, ya que él puede proporcionar un desafío con el cual separar a los arqueros mediocres del superior.

"Bienvenidos, arqueros," Bella los saluda.

" _Cora Swann'eya_ ," ellos responden correspondientemente, aunque Bella está segura de atrapar a Charlotte rodando los ojos.

"Hoy tomaremos la decisión de quién de ustedes nos guiará en nuestro asedio al castillo Volturi," Bella continúa, "Aquellos que no le den al objetivo con perfecta precisión aún serán utilizados para apoyar nuestras tropas. Si están listos, voy a pedirle al primer arquero que dé un paso adelante, a la línea marcada."

Seguro, y con un paso fuerte, el primer arquero se acerca a la marca que está a aproximadamente setenta yardas de distancia del objetivo. Con un brazo fuerte y una postura firme, echa su flecha hacia atrás contra la cuerda del arco. Entonces, en rápida sucesión de cinco movimientos, descarga cinco flechas al centro del blanco.

Las pocas personas presentes, empiezan a murmurar reconociendo su talento, seguramente pensando que había ganado el concurso. A medida que el segundo, tercero y cuarto arquero fallan al menos un disparo, ciertamente parece que el primer contendiente no tiene competición. Sin embargo, no se ha topado con Charlie.

Bella observa con sus dientes hincados en su labio inferior cuando Charlotte coloca su arco y flecha en el suelo y se acerca a Peter. Alguien ajeno podría malinterpretar las acciones de Charlotte como una renuncia, pero Bella la conoce bien. Sabe que el apretado fruncido en los labios de Charlotte no es por miedo, sino por determinación. Charlotte, con la postura de una verdadera princesa, abre tranquilamente su mano y acepta un objeto que le da Peter. Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, le da una pañoleta. Luego, como si eso no desconcertara lo suficiente a la audiencia, Charlotte ata la tela alrededor de sus ojos.

El murmullo del público es silenciado cuando Peter conduce a Charlotte de regreso a la línea designada y le da el arco y flecha. Bella misma, contiene la respiración mientras su amiga carga la flecha en el arco y tira de la cuerda. Los movimientos de Charlotte son más lentos, pero igual de firmes. Una tras otra, descarga las cinco flechas en el centro del objetivo.

"¿Necesitamos algo más convincente-," Alec empieza a decir.

Bella le lanza una mirada de advertencia antes de levantar una mano para callar el murmullo de los espectadores, "Gracias a todos los participantes, y muy bien hecho a todos los que avanzaron hasta nuestro último desafío. Peter, si haces el honor."

Alegremente, Peter se para a unos metros de los arqueros y estira sus manos. Produce una corriente de aire constante para aumentar la dificultad de darle al blanco. El viento es solo el suficiente para cambiar el curso de las flechas, pero no para desviarlas por completo. Tiene una fuerza que podría ser similar a la del clima de la bahía de Volturia.

"Podría nuestro primer arquero dar un paso al frente una vez más," Bella lo alienta.

Si el primer arquero está receloso por este cambio de circunstancias, no lo demuestra. Con la misma seguridad que abordó el primer desafío, toma su posición. Después de unos momentos de deliberación, suelta su puñado de flechas.

Todas, menos una, dan fuera del centro.

Bella muerde sus labios con intensidad cuando se da cuenta que ha fallado este desafío. Solo una o dos cosas pueden pasar ahora; Charlotte puede tener éxito en darle al blanco o puede fallar, forzando al consejo a echar abajo toda su estrategia. Bella no está segura de cuál opción desea que se realice.

Charlotte es acompañada a la marca por última vez, y Bella casi quiere gritarle a la chica por no quitarse la venda. Haber pasado el primer desafío con tal arrogancia fue una cosa, pero probar sus habilidades de esta forma es tonto. Pero porque Bella no puede parecer parcial en su juicio, permanece en silencio junto a Edward. Ni siquiera desea echar un vistazo a su expresión, sabiendo que no puede ser placentera.

Charlotte tira de su flecha contra la cuerda y posiciona su cuerpo ligeramente hacia donde está Peter. A fin de darle al blanco, tiene que anticipar la corriente de aire y la fuerza con la que curveará el camino de su flecha. Al parecer complacida con su posición, toma un profundo respiro y luego suelta su agarre. Sigue el mismo proceso cinco veces; ajustar posición, respiración profunda, y soltar.

Le da a cada marca.

El aplauso de los espectadores no puede cubrir los exuberantes gritos de Alec. Se acerca a zancadas a Charlotte y la aprieta en un abrazo, sacudiéndola tan violentamente de un lado al otro que sus pies cuelgan con impotencia. Bella se ríe con orgullo e incredulidad. _Ella_ había sido una tonta por dudar de Charlotte.

Solo una persona está rígida a su lado, su rostro sombríamente tenso. Con la esperanza de que no se aparte de ella, Bella agarra la muñeca de Edward y tira de él hacia donde Charlotte está desviando los exultantes avances de Peter y Alec.

"¿Estás segura que yo no soy el guardián? Creo que he sido más impresionante que Alec hasta ahora," Charlotte pregunta con falsa modestia, cuando Bella y Edward aparecen.

"Puede que se te haya permitido, contra mis deseos, el enfrentar combate, pero no me quedaré a escuchar que bromeas al respecto," Edward dice en voz baja, e intenta apartarse.

"En realidad," Bella aprieta su agarre en él, forzándolo a quedarse, "No hice este concurso para imponer mi mando sobre tu tutela, Edward."

"Pero, Bella-," Charlotte refuta.

"Legalmente, la decisión todavía es de él. Solo quería que tuvieras una clara oportunidad de convencerlo. Peter y yo los dejaremos a ustedes tres para que hablen, pero quiero una respuesta en no más de diez minutos," Bella les advierte, "Tenemos preparaciones que hacer, y no me retrasarán."

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera oponerse, Bella cambia su agarre a la muñeca de Peter y lo lleva a los troncos para sentarse. Deliberadamente se sienta con su espalda hacia los Cullen para que puedan tener la privacidad para discutir el asunto como familia. Peter está menos feliz de obedecer, pero lo hace cuando se enfrenta a una mirada furiosa de Bella.

"También quiero ir a Volturia," Peter comparte después de varios segundos de silencio.

Bella suspira, "Necesitarás el permiso de tus padres."

"¿Eso es todo?" Peter se burla, "¿Charlotte recibe toda una competencia, pero conmigo aceptas tan fácilmente? Y como tú amablemente señalaste ayer por la mañana, recién cumplí dieciséis años; no necesito el permiso de mis padres."

Bella golpea la punta de su oreja, "No seas insolente conmigo, muchacho. Ya estoy demasiado cansada para objetar."

"No había razón para objetar en primer lugar," dice Peter.

"Ayer, tú y Charlotte no había sido expuestos al caos de la batalla. Hoy, vi en ustedes valor y sensatez," confiesa Bella, "Estaba equivocada en cuanto a ustedes. Si creen que están preparados para enfrentar el combate, entonces, no los detendré."

"Nunca tomamos esto a la ligera, Bella," Peter insiste, "Y te aseguro que no tomo a la ligera la vida de Charlotte. Si no creyera que saldrá con vida de esta batalla, yo mismo la encadenaría en el escondite _lunella_. Ella puede hacer esto. Edward tiene que darle la oportunidad de demostrar que ya no es una princesa sobreprotegida."

"Te creo ahora," Bella le asegura, colocando una mano sobre la suya.

Al tocar su piel, Bella recuerda el momento en que se había sentado por primera vez frente a la fogata en el ayuntamiento con Peter. En ese entonces, había tenido temor de agarrar su mano, pensando que absorbería de él, o alentaría sus crecientes afectos. Ha pasado tanto desde entonces. Ahora ella es capaz de agarrar su mano, y golpear su oreja, o incluso de atraerlo en un abrazo. Pero sobre todo, ambos han encontrado el amor del que habían hablado.

Bella se ríe entre dientes, al colocar su cabeza contra el hombro de Peter, "Apuesto a que te alegra que no nos hayamos casado."

Peter suelta una carcajada y empuja suavemente a Bella, "Si puedes contenerte de compartir eso con Charlotte, yo haré lo mismo."

"Tienes razón en temerle," Bella dice con una risita, "Tu amada puede lisiarte con una venda en los ojos."

"Sí, bueno, al menos no dejé a mi compañero inconsciente por un beso-,"

Los siguientes minutos los pasa Peter repeliendo los manotazos y empujones repartidos por Bella. Ella imagina que no luce particularmente como una 'reina' en ese momento, pero no puede importarle menos. Reñir con Peter libera algo de la angustia que ha estado acumulando. Sabe que las últimas veinticuatro horas nunca se desvanecerán de su memoria, pero se aferrará a cada momento de alivio con el que sea bendecida.

Los Cullen regresan al terminar los diez minutos dados. Alec y Charlotte se ven serios, pero es en Edward en quien Bella se centra. Sin siquiera detenerse para dirigirse a ella, se aleja molesto del grupo. El corazón de ella le suplica que lo siga, pero por ahora, necesita saber si Charlotte, y subsecuentemente Peter, se le unirán en el viaje a Volturia.

"¿Bueno?" Peter empieza a decir impaciente.

Charlotte encuentra la mirada de Bella, sus ojos rojos, presuntamente por lágrimas. Su voz es baja, cuando dice, "Voy a ir."

 **~CISNE~**

"Si recibiera una moneda por cada vez que Edward ha estado enojado conmigo, tendría lo suficiente para financiar mi reino," Bella le dice a Lua enfurruñada. Yace en sus aposentos designados en el barco, acurrucada con su mascota. Lua, más concentrada en las caricias de su dueña, ronronea al acurrucarse en el abrazo de Bella.

Han pasado aproximadamente dieciséis horas desde que Bella se enteró que Charlotte y Peter serían parte del ataque al castillo Volturi. Desde entonces, ha organizado y hecho arreglos para los funerales en masa de los caídos que se llevarán a cabo tras su regreso. Ha finalizado el plan de ataque, y puesto en contacto con Alec—todo eso, mientras ha sido completamente ignorada por Edward. Incluso cuando se retiró a su habitación para conseguir unas cuantas horas de sueño antes de abordar el barco, él había estado misteriosamente ausente.

Ahora está a bordo de la embarcación _Qui-leu_ , junto con los Cullen, Jasper, Peter, sus _lunellas_ , Jacob, Caius, y Athenadora. Las despedidas habían sido bastante dolorosas. Bella puede admitir que lloró cuando Esme la abrazó, suplicando unirse al viaje. Sin embargo, es en beneficio de las naciones si Carlisle y Esme se quedan. En caso de que las cosas no salieran como se planeó, Esme gobernará como reina de Forxx, y Carlisle como rey de Cullenia, considerando que todos los herederos Cullen iban a entrar en batalla. Alice había estado en un silencio casi catatónico cuando Jasper y Peter se despidieron, solo hablando para decirles que los amaba. Emmett y Rosalie, liberados de sus deberes para que pudieran atender a su recién nacida, y el resto de los miembros del consejo se quedaron para mantener la junta representativa. El resto de las fuerzas de ataque constaban de varias flotillas de Edward, unas cuantas tropas forxianas, y la contribución floridiaana.

La cena a bordo del _Qui-leu_ había sido algo interesante. Bella se sentó en torno a sus conocidos, pero eso no la detuvo de interactuar con los soldados flor-idiaanos. Una vez más estaba entretenida con la franqueza de Sam, y logró conocer a Jared, Michael, y Embry apropiadamente, fuera de los confines del cuerpo de Alec. Aunque la ausencia de Edward a la mesa fue un triste recordatorio de su enojo, se rio al ver las ridiculeces entre Alec y sus nuevos amigos. Era evidente que había conseguido relaciones significativas durante su tiempo en Ida-Flor, y por eso, Bella estaba agradecida.

Se necesitarían de otras tantas horas llegar a las costas de Volturia; su tiempo estimado de llegada eran las últimas horas de la mañana. De ahí, Bella, Edward, Alec, Peter, Charlotte, Jacob, y Lucy abordarían un bote más pequeño para acercarse a la costa sin ser detectados.

Después de que Charlotte haya derrotado exitosamente a Marcus, el resto de las tropas se dirigirían a tierra. Peter y Charlotte, por razones de seguridad, regresarían al _Qui-leu_ , el único barco que va a retirarse una vez que la batalla empiece.

"Tal parece que si no ofendo a una persona, lo hago con otra," Bella se desahoga, "Tú no estás también molesta conmigo, ¿verdad, Lua?"

Lua lame la barbilla de Bella en respuesta.

"Eres una buena niña," Bella deja un beso en la nariz de su felino.

Se supone que debería estar dormida. La tripulación se había retirado a dormir para que aquellos que iban a luchar tuvieran una energía óptima. Desafortunadamente, la anticipación de enfrentarse a su padre tiene revuelto el estómago de Bella. Ha pasado casi un año desde que le prometió a Aro que lo recibiría en el infierno, y es posible que vaya a cumplir esa promesa en unas cuantas horas. Hasta ahora ha tenido éxito en batalla, pero no hay seguridad de que esta no sea su última pelea. ¿Quién puede asegurar que no matará a Aro de una forma que también termine con su propia vida?

 _Bella. Ve a dormir._

Bella gime en su delgada almohada. Tener a Alec cerca de ella también es un ajuste. Por un lado, ya no existe el riesgo de que entren en el cuerpo del otro para controlar sus acciones, pero por el otro, ya han caído en el hábito de hablarse telepáticamente. Ha irritado en gran manera a aquellos a su alrededor el perderse piezas de la conversación, pero por alguna razón, es algo normal para ellos. Su nivel de conexión se ha vuelto algo inevitable ahora que de verdad están juntos.

 _¿Al menos irías a visitar a Edward, entonces? Sus vueltas de un lado al otro van a hacer que camine por la plancha._

 **Buenas noches, Alec.**

Solo pasan veinte minutos para que Bella acepte la sugerencia de Alec. Después de dejar otro beso en la figura dormida de Lua, echa un vistazo por la puerta de su habitación para ver si hay algún soldado patrullando el nivel. Afortunadamente, su carrera por los pasillos en ropa de dormir no es presenciada. Segundos después, entra apresurada a la habitación de Edward, sin siquiera molestarse en tocar. Preferiría enfrentar su regaño que ser atrapada en su ropa interior.

¿No sería esa una historia para que los flor-idiaanos llevaran de vuelta a su nación?

"¿Bella?" Edward se vuelve hacia ella. Su posición de pie en una locación extraña de la habitación la lleva a creer que de verdad se estaba paseando de un lado al otro.

"Hubiese tocado, pero no quería que los flor-idiaanos pensaran que la reina forxiana es indecorosa," Bella se disculpa, "¿Te he dado más razones para que me ignores?"

"No te estoy ignorando," Edward dice con un suspiro, al tomar asiento en la esquina de su cama.

Bella levanta una ceja.

"De acuerdo, tal vez lo estoy, pero no estoy enojado contigo," Edward se corrige con timidez.

"Entonces, ¿por qué pasar nuestra última noche juntos en aislamiento?" Bella pregunta, tomando asiento junto a él, "Ayer pasamos muchas cosas, y todavía tenemos más que enfrentar. ¿Por qué te alejas de mí?"

"Siento como si todo estuviera fuera de control," Edward admite, "Necesitaba algo de espacio para no perder la cabeza, y para cuando fui a tus aposentos, vi que tu vela estaba apagada."

"Bueno, no podía dormir," Bella le dijo, "No cuando creo que te enfurecí."

"Lo siento," la rodea con un brazo para sujetarla a su pecho. Luego los recuesta en la cama de forma que la cabeza de ella descanse cerca de su corazón, "Parece que siempre me estoy disculpando por actuar como un verdadero asno."

"Tienes razón," Bella concuerda, "Si no te controlas, tendré que hacerlo yo. No deseo besar a un burro en mi boda."

Ella esperaba sacar una carcajada de Edward, pero está exasperadamente callado. Ella levanta su cabeza e inclina su cuerpo de forma que pueda ver su rostro. Se ve bastante taciturno.

"Un reino por tus pensamientos." Le pide Bella.

"¿Cómo lo haces?" Edward le pregunta con genuina confusión, "¿Cómo sigues brillando en un mundo tan oscuro?"

"¿De qué estás hablando, Edward-,"

"¿Qué pasa si nunca logramos casarnos?" Edward interrumpe con voz quebrada.

Bella desea poder darle una garantía, pero sería hipócrita al hacerlo. Hace solo unos minutos se había estado preguntando si lograría sobrevivir a su confrontación con Aro. Era una posibilidad muy real que uno, o ambos, no puedan volver de este último episodio. ¿Cómo es que ella brilla en este mundo oscuro? No es así. Simplemente aprendió a familiarizarse con la oscuridad. Y eso es exactamente lo que planea hacer ahora.

Edward la mira con interés, cuando se levanta de la cama y apaga cada una de las velas en las esquinas de la habitación. El cuarto se sumerge en completa oscuridad; el nivel más bajo del barco cubre la luz de la luna, y también hace más evidente el vaivén de las olas. Con pies inseguros, regresa a la cama, estirando ciegamente su mano para poder localizar a Edward. Cuando su mano roza contra su vientre, usa el área como una marca para guiarse sobre su regazo. Él se sobresalta levemente por la sorpresa, al no haber esperado sentir todo el peso de ella descansar encima de él. Tortuosamente lento, ella baja su torso de forma que su pecho puede pegarse a él. La delgada tela de sus camisas no hace nada por ocultar la dureza de los pezones de ella o el acelerado latido del corazón de él.

Vacilante, ella roza sus labios con los suyos. Él acepta abiertamente los besos, murmurando contento cada vez que sus bocas se encuentran. En cada encuentro, ella puede sentir su virilidad comenzar a removerse contra su cadera. El calor acumulándose entre ellos despierta besos más intensos y respiraciones más rápidas. Incapaz de contenerse, Edward agarra la curva de la cintura de ella. Acaricia suavemente con sus pulgares la parte inferior de los senos de Bella, y la sensación de hormigueo la incita a arquearse hacia él. La breve caricia es suficiente para humedecer sus muslos a un nivel que nunca ha experimentado. Antes de que pudiera olvidar cuáles habían sido sus intenciones, Bella se aparta de su beso.

"Rey Edward Cullen de Cullenia," Bella susurra contra su boca, "¿Promete entregarme su corazón y su alma?"

"Sí," él responde en seguida, acercándose para recapturar sus labios.

Ella se aparta provocadoramente, para poder continuar, "¿Promete estar a mi lado en salud y enfermedad, durante la guerra y durante la paz?"

"Sí," Edward le promete, una vez más mordisqueándola. Cuando ella intenta evadir sus labios de nuevo, él agarra dos puñados de la abundante carne de su trasero llevándola hacia adelante, forzando sus bocas a unirse. Dientes y lengua se estrellan en la primera—y muy probablemente la única—placentera pelea del día. Edward, un hombre generalmente reservado en otras expresiones, maneja el cuerpo de ella con pasión desenfrenada. La excitación recorre a Bella, cuando él muerde su labio inferior, metiendo la carne a su boca para chuparla.

Como si actuaran por su propia voluntad, las caderas de Bella se mueven hacia adelante, buscando fricción. La conexión momentánea es demasiado deliciosa para experimentarla solo una vez, de modo que repite la acción. El gemido de Edward retumba en lo profundo de su pecho al empujar en respuesta con igual entusiasmo.

Bella solo es capaz de contener su lloriqueo de manera que puede jadear contra sus labios, "¿Me amarás hasta tu último aliento?"

En un veloz movimiento, Edward pone a Bella debajo de él. Sus besos son ardientes y embriagadores, envolviendo sus labios antes de probar otras partes de su cuerpo. Viaja desde su mejilla hasta su pecho, asegurándose de venerar la pendiente de su cuello y el precipicio de su clavícula. Un escalofrío sacude el cuerpo de ella cuando viaja más abajo, hasta que finalmente, llega al escote de su camisón. Bella está segura que arderá cuando lo siente detenerse. Sus labios permanecen justo encima del martilleo de su corazón, mientras promete,

"Te amaré hasta que el sol se consuma."

Con un suave empujón, ella se aleja de él. Apenas puede ver su rostro en la oscuridad de la habitación, pero sabe que sus ojos esmeralda reflejan el apasionado amor que siente por ella. Lentamente, agarra la orilla de su camisón y tira del artículo de ropa para quitárselo. No mucho después, la mano de Edward se enciende con una suave flama, y bajo el resplandor de su piel, ella puede ver su hambrienta mirada.

"Quiero verte," dice él.

"Quiero que me toques," ella responde.

La luz de su mano se extingue, pero el fuego entre ellos se enciende. Remanentes de su don son evidentes cuando la piel caliente de Edward toca su carne. Él le indica que se recueste, sin perder tiempo en devolver su boca a su pecho. El beso que él deja en la punta rosada de su pezón provoca un jadeo desesperado.

"Pregúntame," Bella le suplica.

Él introduce el pico entre sus labios, colmándolo de atenciones con su lengua. Mientras tanto, él coloca las piernas de ella alrededor de sus caderas. Cuando se mueve de un seno al otro, ella se retuerce debajo de él, y el roce constante de su caliente centro contra la palpitante excitación de él lo lleva al frenesí. Pronto tiene que apartarse por temor a terminar prematuramente.

"Reina Isabelle Swann de Forxx," empieza a decir, "¿Me entrega su corazón y su alma?"

Bella se aferra a la tela de su camisa y se la quita rápidamente. La suave extensión de su espalda está expuesta a la punta de sus dedos, permitiéndole explorar codiciosamente su piel firme. Lo rodea con sus brazos y lo atrae hacia adelante para sentir su torso contra el de ella. Sus puntas como piedrecillas rozan con los delgados vellos de su pecho y se endurecen aún más. Una bocanada de aire sale de Edward, cuando descubre la sensación.

"Bella," sisea.

"Sí," responde ella.

Sus uñas se arrastran contra los hoyuelos de su espalda baja, arañando hasta que alcanzan la cintura de sus calzones. Al principio, titubea, pero el ligero gesto afirmativo de Edward le da el permiso de apartar la tela. Luego él sigue su ejemplo, con cuidado deshaciéndose de la última pieza de ropa de ella. No pueden verse, pero no les molesta. La falta de vista significa que sus otros sentidos se acentúan; cada sonido, caricia, y _sabor_ es amplificado.

Edward se incorpora una vez más, llevando a Bella a hacer lo mismo. Una de sus manos permanece en el pecho de ella, mientras la otra se desliza peligrosamente hacia abajo. Las semanas de practicar con armas han dejado callos en sus dedos, pero la ligera aspereza es una excitante adición a sus caricias. Él pasa su ombligo. El vientre de ella se tensa con la anticipación, y se congela por completo una vez que sus dedos entran en sus suaves rizos. El gemido que se le escapa es totalmente extraño para ella, pero al mismo tiempo es algo natural. Ahora está en serio goteando.

"Te deseo, Edward," lloriquea.

"¿En salud y enfermedad?" Él repite sus palabras de antes.

"Sí," responde ella de inmediato, estirando sus manos para agarrar sus hombros. Con un veloz movimiento, ella se vuelve a colocar en su regazo. Los dos gritan cuando colisionan sus ansiosos sexos.

"¿Durante la guerra y durante la paz?" Pregunta él con dificultad.

"Sí, sí," Bella repite impaciente, ya empujando hacia él.

Se deslizan sin problema uno contra el otro, meses de juegos previos contribuyendo a la humedad de su piel. Cuando la cabeza de su miembro empuja contra la masa de sensibles nervios en la cima entre sus piernas, Bella gime. Puede sentir el mismo principio de éxtasis que la había llenado la última vez que Edward la tocó en su centro, y ella lo persigue con determinación.

"Bella," Edward gruñe.

"Estoy lista," grita, "Estoy más que lista."

"Te dolerá al principio," le advierte él.

"Te deseo," le da su respuesta final.

Calman sus acciones para poder proceder con precaución. Edward permanece derecho y la deja en su regazo para que ella pueda mantener el control. Con seguridad, Bella se levanta sobre sus rodillas para que él se pueda acomodar debajo de ella, y cuando su cabeza toca la entrada de ella, otro flujo de excitación fluye de ella. Él entra gradualmente, permitiendo que ella se relaje con cada centímetro que recibe en su interior. Es doloroso como gratificante. La punzada de dolor trae lágrimas a los ojos de Bella, pero la sensación de plenitud provoca que se derramen. Cuando al fin están unidos, Edward levanta su mano al rostro de Bella; sus dedos limpiando gentilmente la humedad que ha caído.

"Te amo," le susurra. "¿Por cuánto tiempo me amarás?"

Bella se inclina hacia adelante y captura su labio inferior. Lo mantiene cautivo, al mismo tiempo que empieza a ondular sus caderas en pequeños movimientos tentadores. Sus respiraciones los dejan a un ritmo que iguala las agitadas olas justo afuera de sus paredes.

Es euforia.

Un éxtasis cósmico.

Al darse cuenta que el dolor ha pasado, Edward la acompaña en sus movimientos. Sus estocadas inician igual de acompasadas e inciertas, pero los jadeos entrecortados de Bella lo alientan. Demasiado pronto, se retuercen con abandono, empujando y restregándose al precipitarse hacia el alivio.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo, Bella?" Edward pregunta, enfatizando cada palabra con cada empuje de sus caderas, "¿Por cuánto tiempo me amarás?"

"Edward… Edward," Bella balbucea, incapaz de recuperar el aliento. Su cuerpo está vibrando con inmenso placer, hasta el punto en que la única palabra en su vocabulario es su nombre.

Como si la electricidad en sus venas no fuera suficiente, Edward lleva su mano a donde están conectados. Sus dedos rodean donde ella desea, no, _necesita_ que la toque. No está en contra de suplicar. Ella, la reina de Forxx y guardián de las naciones, se pondría de rodillas si significaba que la llevaría a su culminación.

"Respóndeme," le demanda, "¿Por cuánto tiempo me amarás?"

"Hasta-," el jadeo de Bella corta sus palabras, y llega el clímax que esperaba.

Ella grita al ceñirse en torno a él, sus espasmos tan intensos que su respiración se detiene. En el fondo de su mente, sabe que Edward sigue moviéndose dentro de ella, pero no puede sentirse mucho más ciegamente extasiada de lo que ya se siente. Edward continúa penetrándola hasta que él también cae en el delirio. Una vez que sus orgasmos se desvanecen lentamente, los dos regresan a la tierra con silenciosas respiraciones.

Edward cae hacia atrás, llevándose a Bella con él al deslizarse fuera de ella. Agotada, ella se acurruca contra él, usando el _decrescendo_ de su corazón para calmarse. Él la siente murmurar algo en su piel, pero no puede distinguir las palabras.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?" Edward pregunta adormilado.

"Hasta que el sol se consuma, Edward," Bella responde antes de dejar un beso en su pecho, "Te amaré hasta que el sol se consuma."

 **~CISNE~**

Jacob, Lucy, Peter, Charlotte, Alec, Edward y Bella están en la oficina del capitán. Lua yace entre las piernas de Bella, ronroneando continuamente para mostrar su apoyo. Las emociones en la pequeña habitación están notablemente tensas, y Bella requiere de todo su control para no hacer una broma que disipe la incomodidad. Sabe que todos sus amigos están tratando de concentrarse antes de empezar su ataque.

Edward desliza su mano en la de ella. Desde que hicieron el amor la noche anterior, pareciera que los dos no pueden quitarse las manos de encima. Durante la noche, otra sesión de lujuria había sido encendida, y en este momento, sirve de confort. Serían solo unos minutos más antes de que recibieran el mensaje de prepararse para el combate.

"¿Todos están seguros del plan?" Pregunta Edward.

"Por sexta vez, hermano, "Alec suspira, " _Sí._ "

 _No lo provoques_ , Bella reprende a Alec.

 _Si tengo que tolerar sus actividades de anoche, entonces sin duda puedes perdonarme_ , Alec responde con severidad.

 _Quéjate todo lo que quieras, pero alguna vez en el futuro estaré en tu posición_ , Bella le recuerda mientras sofoca su vergüenza.

Afortunadamente, la realidad de su conexión con Alec no había cruzado por su mente mientras intimaba con Edward. Fue solo cuando hizo contacto visual con su compañero guardián la mañana siguiente que la mortificación calentó sus mejillas. Si no fuera por el hecho que hoy matarían a su padre, habría evitado a Alec por al menos una semana.

Incluso cuando está sentada a yardas de distancia del trono de Aro, la realidad de que lo enfrentará no ha golpeado a Bella. Por lo tanto, no tiene idea de cómo se sentirá. ¿Se sentirá envalentonada? ¿Iracunda? _¿Qué pasa si siento miedo?_ Bella solo se permite pensar eso por un segundo antes de reprimir ese pensamiento. Al desafiar a alguien como Aro, no hay lugar para dudas. El hecho está claro para todas las personas en la habitación.

Suena un golpe en la puerta, anunciando la llegada de Michael.

"Es el momento," les informa.

Se dirigen a cubierta donde la tripulación y los _lunellas_ se apresuran en preparación. En cualquier momento, la primera flotilla volturiana alcanzará a ver las embarcaciones extranjeras y muy probablemente iniciará el fuego. Afortunadamente, el consejo había ideado un plan para asegurar tanta protección para sus tropas como sea posible.

Bella mira por encima de la proa a donde puede divisar las velas rojas a la distancia. Pasarán otros treinta minutos hasta que estén a un alcance de tiro, y hasta entonces ella espera ansiosa. Quiere revisar a Charlotte para ver cómo está, pero al mismo tiempo, está demasiado nerviosa para averiguarlo. Su plan depende de que Charlotte sea capaz de neutralizar a Marcus. Si ella falla, se arriesgan a ser pulverizados.

"¿Estás bien?" Claire pregunta en voz baja a su lado.

"Tan bien como pueda estarlo alguien en esta posición," Bella responde honestamente, "¿Y tú?"

"Estoy un poco preocupada," admite Claire.

"Lo harás maravillosamente," Bree se mete en la conversación, cuando aparece. "No hemos llegado hasta aquí solo para ser vencidos."

Bella asiente, "Estoy de acuerdo. Pero… tengo una petición."

"Lo que sea," responde Claire.

Bella pasa saliva, "Si las cosas no salen como se planearon, y Edward, Alec y yo no podemos salir del castillo, tomen nuestras tropas y retírense."

"Todo menos _eso_ ," Bree la corrige.

"No hay razón para pelear hasta morir, al menos no para ustedes," Bella insiste.

"Si significa matar a Aro, entonces sí, la hay," Claire argumenta, "No te dejaremos."

"Les ordeno-," Bella empieza a decir.

"Y nosotros educadamente nos negamos," Bree bufa, "El día en que el sol deje de brillar, las estrellas expirarán también. Si tu caes, nosotros caeremos contigo."

Bree y Claire acogen expresiones de determinación, mostrándole a Bella que a pesar de sus órdenes, sus amigas no acatarán sus palabras. En lugar de ira, el agradecimiento inunda a Bella al atraer a sus compañeras en un abrazo. El vaivén de las olas contra las paredes del barco sirve de arrullo, mientras el frecuente rocío del agua contra el rostro de Bella es refrescante. Mientras pasan los minutos, el mensaje que Bree y Claire le transmitieron a Bella resuena; habían estado ahí para ella desde el principio, y estarían ahí para ella hasta el final.

 _Plip_.

* * *

 _ **No maten a la traductora, yo no lo dejé aquí, fue la autora :P Pero bueno, creo que en este capítulo, como dijo mi querida Beta, tuvimos de todo. Es evidente que Bella no quería que se perdieran más vidas si podía evitarse y por eso ha decidido atacar de una vez por todas, aunque tuvieron que cambiar su plan y ahora este incluye a nuestra querida Charlie, ahora veremos las cosas resultan como las planearon. Pero tener amigas como Claire y Bree sin duda es una bendición para Bella en momentos como este. Y para quienes querían algo de acción entre Bella y Edward, al fin se les hizo. No es la boda que esperaban, pero ellos hicieron una ceremonia simbólica y consumaron su relación. *Suspiro* Y a ustedes, ¿qué fue lo que más les gustó? ¿Qué esperan que ocurra ahora que están cerca de Volturia? Espero que me lo digan en su review, recuerden que es la forma en que ustedes pueden agradecernos por el tiempo dedicado a su diversión. Un gracias no cuesta nada :)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: calvialexa, Cary, Roxy Sanchez (me da mucho gusto verte de vuelta nena :) ) Thabata, liduvina, DenniChavez, Laliscg, Antonia, Paly, Erizo ikki, Srher Evans (muchas gracias por tu constancia nena) kaja0507, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Ninee95, Cely Peralta, soledadcullen, myaenriquez02, Annel, solecitopucheta, Techu, LicetSalvatore, Lady Grigori, Pili, injoa, rjnavajas, Pam Malfoy Black, carolinaaproboste.v, Adriu, libbnnygramajo, Maribel, Sara, Tata XOXO, Sully YM, Ericastelo, Nanny Swan, tulgarita, Mafer, Gabriela Cullen, lizdayanna, Yoliki, lagie, AriGoonzV, jovipattinson, bbluelilas y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	32. Cisne: Capítulo XXXII

Por si lo olvidaron, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Christie Hart** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo, gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

 **PARTE III: CISNE**

 **Capítulo 32**

La línea de velas rojas da la impresión de un sangriento horizonte. A bordo del barco, Bella y sus soldados se preparan para el inminente ataque al enderezar las velas y preparar sus armas. En un minuto, van a cruzar el límite a la jurisdicción volturiana, dando permiso a los barcos de la guardia a que disparen a voluntad. Ella se pone de cuclillas a un costado del _Qui-leu_ donde está atado el bote de pasajeros, mientras Alec está de pie junto a Claire en el centro del barco. Se gritan órdenes periódicamente para asegurar que el plan sea ejecutado sin obstáculos; a medida que se acerca el momento, es claro que las fuerzas forxianas están preparadas para conquistar.

No le toma mucho tiempo a Bella divisar el barco líder volturiano, _Viccana_. En los días que se le había permitido salir de su jaula, a menudo veía el barco de la guardia de nombre 'Conquistador', y seguía la vela de un rojo vivo a la distancia. El escudo bordado al frente de la vela separa el _Viccana_ de las otras embarcaciones de apoyo. Lentamente, la vela desciende, y entonces es remplazada por una bandera amarilla. Universalmente, se entiende que este símbolo advierte a las embarcaciones extranjeras que no continúen avanzando. A pesar de la precaución, el _Qui-leu_ avanza, navegando más cerca al territorio de combate.

La segunda bandera, naranja, se eleva. Si proceden, se encontrarán con oposición.

Las tropas forxianas ignoran la bandera una vez más, determinadas a acercarse más. Muy pronto, solo cincuenta yardas quedan entre el convoy volturiano y el forxiano. Fuertes vientos azotan alrededor de las orejas de Bella, pero no hacen nada por ahogar el golpeteo en su pecho. Por detrás de ella, Charlotte sujeta sus alas, sus manos temblando por la ansiedad. Bella no puede culparla—ahora no hay vuelta atrás. El último banderín de advertencia iniciará la pelea, muy posiblemente resultando en un incontrolable fuego de cañones.

Excepto que, la última bandera no se presenta.

"¿Qué?" La exclamación de incredulidad de Edward puede escucharse desde el centro del barco. Los segundos pasan mientras las tropas forxianas esperan su señal de fuego, pero el barco líder no da más mensajes.

 _ **Princesa Isabelle Volturi…**_

"¿Cómo deberíamos de proceder, _G-ia_?" Ladra Michael.

"¡Comiencen con las etapas iniciales del plan ahora, pero no disparen!" Bella ordena.

Alec sujeta la mano de Claire con fuerza, permitiendo que su potenciador fluya por ella. El rojo de los iris de Claire se corre al blanco que los rodea, mientras centra su habilidad cegadora en la línea de barcos enemigos. Una vez que Claire está segura que ha desorientado a los enemigos en las inmediaciones, le da a Bella una señal de confirmación.

 _ **Princesa Isabelle Volturi…**_

"¿Estás escuchando eso?" Alec llama a Bella.

Bella asiente y cierra sus ojos, bloqueando el sonido del viento y las olas para poder centrarse en la voz extraña metiéndose en sus pensamientos. Tarda solo un minuto en volver a llamar.

 _ **Tengo un mensaje para usted de la princesa Jane Volturi.**_

"¿ _Cora_?" Jacob pregunta.

"Alguien me está contactando," Bella informa rápidamente a su tripulación, "Podrían, por favor, permanecer callados para poder concentrarme, les transmitiré la información pronto."

"¿Qué pasa si es una trampa?" Carlisle empieza a decir.

"Podríamos ser atacados en el interín-," Jasper se le une.

"La siguiente persona que hable va a ser atada al mástil mayor, ¿entendido?" Bella grita en frustración. Afortunadamente, le responde el silencio.

 _ **Eres la guerrera que tu hermana dijo que serías**_ _,_ la extraña se ríe entre dientes.

 _¿Quién eres?_ Bella demanda saber.

 _ **Su alteza, soy Sola Renee, capitana de las tropas con base en el agua y líder de las coaliciones lunellas en Volturia. La princesa Jane me envió en su ayuda.**_

"¿Cómo confiar en que es quién dice ser?" Alec responde.

 _¿Por qué debería creerte?_ Bella pregunta.

 _ **No los hemos atacado hasta ahora, ¿verdad?**_ Renee señala.

 _Pero no han proporcionado una bandera de rendición._ _Necesito más_ , Bella responde indecisa, _Si no eres franca con tu siguiente respuesta, desataré mis fuerzas._

 _ **Hazme cualquier pregunta que desees—algo que solo Jane sabría,**_ Renee ofrece.

 _Muy bien,_ Bella acepta; _¿Cuál era el nombre favorito de mi padre para mí?_

 _ **Osen. Pregúntame algo más difícil.**_

"Vaya, algo atrevida." Murmura Alec.

 _¿Cuáles…_ Bella hace una pausa, al rememorar un doloroso recuerdo, _¿Cuáles fueron las últimas palabras de Jane para mí?_

' _ **Lo siento mucho.'**_ Renee transmite textualmente.

Una extraña mezcla de alivio y confusión invade a Bella, al liberar el aliento contenido. Sabe ahora sin lugar a dudas que Renee había sido enviada por Jane para ayudar. Una vez más, Bella está asombrada por la lealtad de su hermana aun cuando sin duda habría significado la ejecución si Aro se hubiese enterado de su traición. Ahora dependía de Bella el terminar esto de una vez por todas para que también Jane pudiera ser libre.

"Las flotas navales son nuestras aliadas," Bella finalmente se dirige a aquellos en torno a ella, "Han sido enviadas por mi hermana."

"¿Cómo podemos confiar en que no dispararán en el momento que pasemos junto a ellas?" Caius persiste. "¿Estamos dispuestos a tomar ese riesgo?"

"Yo sí," Bella insiste, "pero no sin precaución. Continúen hacia adelante con nuestros cañones elevados. Si ellos siquiera encienden un cerillo, quiero que disparen."

" _C-a_ ," Michael asiente, transmitiendo la información a las otras embarcaciones a través de Athenadora.

 _ **¿Cuál es su plan?**_ Renee pregunta.

 _Continuaremos avanzando en un bote de pasajeros, y nuestra arquera terminará con Marcus. Entonces entraremos en el castillo. ¿Hay tropas aliadas en la costa?_ Bella pregunta.

 _ **Solo unos pocos soldados estacionados son lunellas, otros los verán como una amenaza con la que acabar. Además, los barcos en las secciones más alejadas no son nuestros amigos. Solo están esperando mi orden pero sus sospechas crecen. El combate es seguro si ven su bote de pasajeros.**_

 _Entonces tú nos llevarás a mis camaradas y a mí a la costa mientras nuestros barcos atacan; sabré tu verdadera posición si tu barco nos dispara_ , Bella informa, _Por precaución, solicito que tu tripulación se ate_.

 _ **Está hecho. Debemos movernos velozmente.**_

Bella controla la inseguridad de estar confiando equivocadamente en Renee, sabiendo que Jane nunca hubiese compartido ese recuerdo tan íntimo con alguien que no sea confiable. Hasta ahora, todo en las acciones de Jane han sido calculadas hasta el más mínimo detalle – como para permitir que tal riesgo fuera inconsistente con su carácter. Esa es la razón por la que, a pesar de las miradas inciertas que le dan sus soldados mientras se mueven afanosamente en preparación, ella está firme en su decisión. Para cuando su barco está junto al guía del convoy volturi, sus manos están resbaladizas por el sudor.

"Puede cruzar ahora, _G-ia_ ," Michael le dice.

"Gracias," Bella responde antes de volverse a su equipo de seis. Jasper, Caius, y Athenadora se quedan detrás del grupo.

"Confíen en mí," les implora.

Gradualmente, el recelo cae de sus rasgos y es remplazado firmemente con resolución. El alivio la invade al ver la mirada decidida de Edward;

"Con mi vida," le jura con seguridad.

Después de su declaración, se dirigen al barco que está a solos unos metros de distancia del _Qui-leu_. Mientras Bella cruza con cuidado la pequeña plancha conectando las embarcaciones, le echa un vistazo rápido a la cubierta volturi. Atados con sus manos alrededor de los mástiles y la carga del barco están los soldados de Renee, tal como se prometió. Bella no puede evitar sentirse un poco arrepentida cuando alcanza a ver sus muecas de disgusto; supone que a ella tampoco le gustaría estar atada a un barco de guerra.

"Princesa Isabelle," una voz conocida la saluda cuando sube a bordo.

Ella se vuelve para ver a una mujer sorprendente vestida con una brillante armadura roja. Sus rasgos son intensos y definidos, el negro, revistiendo sus ojos de forma natural queda bien con el color cenizo de su piel. Cuando habla, muestra dientes que parecen más afilados que la daga que Bella trae sujeta a su pierna.

"Necesitamos atacar de inmediato, _Rega_ ," Renee advierte, "Estamos aproximadamente a doscientas yardas de la costa. Mi tripulación empieza a dar la vuelta para que podamos acercarnos, pero calculo que aquellos que no son aliados comenzaran a disparar antes de que lleguemos a las ciento cincuenta yardas. ¿Eso será suficiente para tu ataque?"

Bella recuerda la forma en que Charlotte sin problema le dio a cada blanco en su competición. "Sí," Bella responde con convicción.

"Entonces, les pido que se oculten mientras nos dirigimos a la costa, su alteza," Renee sugiere.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Renee, Bella y su unidad se agachan a un lado de la proa, de forma similar a como habían estado posicionados en el _Qui-leu_. Sus rostros no delatan emoción alguna, a medida que el _Viccana_ avanza hacia el castillo Volturi a un paso veloz. Para ayudar a su avance, Peter se pone detrás de la vela y proporciona una abundante ráfaga de viento. Demasiado pronto, han cruzado las cincuenta yardas.

"Los que no son aliados se están cuestionando nuestro curso. Les he informado que Aro ordenó nuestro regreso, pero pronto atacarán sin mi permiso," Renee notifica.

"Charlotte, prepárate," Bella instruye, comprendiendo que el tiempo de atacar ha llegado, "Capitana Renee, puede liberar al resto de sus soldados; si me hubiera querido muerta, ha tenido suficiente oportunidad."

"No le fallaremos, _Rega_ ," Renee promete.

 _Lua, es hora._

Con un trino emocionado, la compañera de Bella pasa por encima. Vuela hacia el castillo Volturi, sus pequeñas alas impulsándola a máxima velocidad. La mirada de Bella cambia al canalizar la perspectiva de Lua, entrelazando sus pensamientos con su secuaz aviar hasta que el _aronimale_ desciende en la ventana de la habitación de la jaula.

A través de los ojos de Lua, ella ve a Marcus reclinado en su silla, sus ojos cerrándose al luchar contra el sueño.

Ya sea que no le inquiete el actual estado de guerra de la nación o subestima enormemente la amenaza inminente. Despreocupado con su puesto, simplemente lanza una mirada a la ventana cuando Lua aterriza. Su comportamiento es consistente con la expresión apática que Bella había llegado a conocer a través de los años bajo su supervisión. Pero si Bella había aprendido algo valioso de su tiempo atrapada con Marcus, sería este detalle:

Marcus desprecia el ruido.

" _En mi honor, ellos son yo, ellos son yo_ ," Bella canta bajito. En seguida, Lua repite el himno.

"N-No sé si puedo hacer esto," Charlotte dice con un chillido.

Bella quiere reconfortarla, pero ya ha empezado a dar instrucciones a Lua. Detenerse podría arriesgar su única oportunidad de eliminar a Marcus. Afortunadamente, no tiene que dirigirse a ella, ya que Edward se vuelve hacia su hermana.

"Charlotte, soy verdaderamente despreciable al no decirte esto antes, pero es algo que necesito que sepas," Edward expresa, hablando rápidamente debido a la limitación de tiempo.

 _En mi honor, yo soy ellos, yo soy ellos…_

"Eres una de las muchachas—no, mujeres, más fuertes que he conocido en mi vida, y a pesar de mis anteriores objeciones no puedo negar lo mucho que has crecido," Edward se apresura a decir, "¿Escuchas las palabras que Bella está cantando? Son por las que vivieron nuestros padres. Nuestro himno los impulsó hasta sus últimos momentos; vivieron y murieron por nuestro país, demostrando lo increíblemente extraordinarios que eran."

 _Por ellos lucho, muero…_

"Y creo que _cada_ pizca de ese algo extraordinario está dentro de ti," Edward termina de decir.

Las lágrimas caen por las mejillas de Charlotte al coger su arco y flecha con un agarre firme. Usando la orilla de su manga limpia debajo de sus ojos, y entonces le asiente a Edward con seguridad.

 _En mi honor…_

"Estoy lista," promete.

Se requiere de dos líneas más del himno nacional culleniano para que Marcus preste atención al pájaro negro en la ventana. Para que la mirada ardiente de Marcus no vaya a lastimar a Lua, cambia de posición mientras continúa trinando. Con la intención de volver al silencio, Marcus camina a zancadas hacia la ventana.

"Lo veo," Charlotte dice entre su aliento, al ajustar ligeramente su posición. "Pero si levanta la vista…"

"Pulso firme," Jacob advierte.

Marcus bufa al buscar en el alféizar de piedra, intentando dirigirle a Lua una mirada ardiente. Sin embargo, Lua es demasiado rápida para su foco, y sin problema pasa junto a él entrando en la habitación. Permanece lo suficientemente cerca de la ventana de manera que Marcus esté a clara vista, pero se mueve velozmente de un lado al otro para mantenerse con vida. Finalmente, Marcus vuelve su espalda hacia la ventana.

"Ahora." Bella ordena.

La orden apenas sale de la boca de Bella antes que Charlotte haya liberado la cuerda del arco. Se lleva un poco más de un respiro el que la flecha cruce la distancia, y en ese tiempo Bella está consciente de cada detalle a la vista de Lua. Nota cada grieta en la arquitectura negra del castillo y el aire húmedo y viciado de la habitación. Puede distinguir cada color en su borroso cambio de perspectiva cuando Lua cambia de dirección una vez más. Y por último, presencia cómo el brillo en los ojos de Marcus se apaga cuando la punta de la flecha de Charlotte entra por la parte de atrás de su cráneo, y sale por el pequeño espacio entre sus cejas.

"Lo hiciste," Bella dice con voz estrangulada por el alivio, estirando sus brazos para agarrar a Charlotte en un abrazo. Las puntas de sus dedos rozan con los rizos de la joven princesa justo cuando Renee grita,

" _¡Abandonen el barco!"_

Cada soldado a bordo se mueve sin titubear, trepando por los costados del barco de dónde se tiran al agua con abandono. Bella rodea con sus brazos a Peter y Charlotte y usa cada gota de la fuerza de sus alas para distanciarlos del barco. Solo segundos después, el estallido del cañón suena antes de que el _Viccana_ se haga añicos, y sus pasajeros se sumerjan en la bahía.

Brevemente, Bella pierde la consciencia. La fuerza con que la metralla los lanzó a ella, Peter y Charlotte por el aire combinada con el impacto contra el agua le roban unos segundos de su atención. Cuando reaparece, no está segura de dónde acaba de despertar.

La familiaridad del momento la aturde. La piel le hormiguea al erizarse cuando ve la costa volturiana, y gotas de agua salada se escapan de su boca. La habitación de la jaula, la figura con su espalda vuelta hacia la ventana, el pájaro negro… todos esos habían sido elementos en su recurrente pesadilla. Particularmente, aspectos del sueño habían cambiado a través de los meses, pero un evento había permanecido constante, y le da toda la instrucción que necesita. Sin importar el caos y destrucción que la rodea, debe hacer todo lo que está en su poder para llegar a la costa.

Es su destino.

"¡Bella!" Peter la llama.

Bella se tranquiliza de inmediato cuando ve a Peter nadando junto con Charlotte. Más cabezas rompen la línea del agua, dejando a Lucy, Jacob, Alec, y Edward a la vista. A pesar de sus extremidades adoloridas, nada hacia sus amigos.

"Va a ser un viaje extenuante para ustedes dos, pero el _Qui-leu_ no está lejos," dice Bella.

"Vamos a pelear," Charlotte insiste.

"Eso no fue lo que acordamos-," Bella empieza a decir.

"Déjalos," Edward interrumpe, para sorpresa de Bella, "Iniciamos esto juntos, y lo terminaremos juntos."

"Entonces, vamos a la orilla," dice Alec.

Bella mantiene sus ojos fijos en la orilla, al nadar apresuradamente. Otro cañón suena detrás de ella, pero no debe mirar atrás. Por ahora, debe concentrarse en la batalla que ha comenzado en la arena entre los _lunellas_ volturianos expuestos y los soldados de Aro. Aquellos luchando en ayuda de los guardianes se han despojado de los rojos emblemas volturianos en su armadura, e intentan luchar contra los enemigos que inundan la escena.

Gradualmente, el agua hasta el cuello se torna en agua hasta la cintura, y los dedos de Bella rozan la arena granulosa. La sensación de rocas contra los arcos de sus pies impulsa su determinación, y las olas ondulantes la ayudan a avanzar. Con su ropa llena de arena, y el cabello pegado a su rostro, ella llega a la orilla. Los duelos a su alrededor remplazan al instante su agotamiento con vibrante anticipación.

"Toma," Bella dice en un jadeo al quitarse la daga de su muslo. Le ofrece su arma a Charlotte, "Vas a necesitar esto."

"¿Qué hay de ti…"

Bella elige a un rival incauto y lo arrastra hacia atrás con su telequinesis. Él se resiste frenéticamente hasta que llega a sus pies, donde ella le da una veloz patada en su cabeza descubierta. Con la boca abierta, Charlotte se queda mirando mientras Bella simplemente toma la espada de su inconsciente enemigo.

"Este joven fue lo bastante generoso para prestarme la suya," Bella explica.

No les toma mucho tiempo a los soldados de Aro notar a los invasores recién llegados. Se arremolinan alrededor de Bella y sus camaradas con una fuerza implacable. Sin embargo, Bella ya está más que familiarizada con lo duro del duelo, e igual que hace dos noches, atraviesa los enemigos con facilidad. La única diferencia es que está hiperconsciente de Charlotte y Peter. Cada vez que sospecha que sus enemigos los superan, salta en su ayuda.

 _Tenemos que entrar. Una vez que derribemos a Aro, todo esto termina_ , Alec la insta.

"¡Lucy!" Bella grita, "¿Cuál es tu estatus?"

"Es mejor movernos antes de que vengan refuerzos, _Essa_ ," Lucy sugiere.

"Entonces vamos a proceder a la entrada planeada," Bella afirma, "Charlotte, tu primero."

Charlotte asiente, pateando a su último atacante antes de que Bella la tome en sus brazos, y vuele hacia la habitación de la jaula. Llegan a la ventana sin problema, y después de unas revisiones de precaución, entran. Las dos evitan ver el cadáver de Marcus al asegurar los cerrojos de la puerta.

"Volveré en un momento," Bella le promete a Charlotte.

Uno por uno, transporta los cinco que quedan en la orilla hacia la habitación de la jaula. La capitana Renee le asegura que más _lunellas_ llegarán a la orilla a ayudar para que la pérdida de números no sea perjudicial. Una vez que los seis están apiñados dentro de la casi inhabitable habitación que Bella había llamado su hogar, les da una última observación en preparación.

"He elegido una ruta por el castillo con la menor cantidad de vigías, pero dadas las circunstancias. Aro tiene que haber redoblado, tal vez triplicado, su seguridad. Estén lo más alertas que puedan, y sin importar que nos reciba en el salón del trono, ya me han servido inmensamente. Ahora, vámonos."

Bella vuelve su espalda rápidamente al grupo, no solo porque no hay tiempo para respuestas, sino también porque no puede soportar pensar que está pudiera ser la última vez que hable con ellos. Quita los cerrojos colocados en la puerta enmohecida y guía a su unidad por las estrechas escaleras húmedas. El hedor del moho y el agua rancia provocan unos cuantos jadeos ahogados, pero de otra forma, viajan en silencio. Bajan las escaleras sin ser detectados hasta que llegan al primer pasillo abierto.

Nadie está consciente del soldado desconocido hasta que saca su espada en un amplio movimiento circular. Si no fuera porque Peter utiliza su habilidad para desviar el golpe, Lucy hubiera enfrentado una herida probablemente fatal. Una veloz puñalada de Jacob pone al atacante de rodillas, y el grupo es capaz de continuar. Él es el primero de muchos adversarios por venir.

Inicialmente, la ausencia de soldados es engañosa. Es solo cuando Bella está luchando contra su quinto agresor inesperado que se da cuenta que el 'sigilo' es la estrategia elegida. Poco a poco, pero con certeza, los guardias aparecen de las sombras, proporcionando una persistente fuerza. Estos luchadores están notablemente mejor entrenados que aquellos que habían estado en la playa, pero no le sorprende a Bella saber que Aro había mantenido a los mejores protectores cerca de él. El impredecible estallido de confrontación significa que Bella es incapaz de unir su absorción con el potenciador de Alec a fin de aniquilar por completo a las fuerzas enemigas. En vez de eso, se alterna entre usar su espada y sus otras habilidades para protegerse y a su unidad.

Se acercan al salón del trono, y el incremento en los números de combatientes enfatiza eso. Todo el silencio se ha perdido mientras las espadas se encuentran y personas gritan al ser heridas. La unidad se ha separado, cada uno ocupado con su propio adversario.

"¡Charlotte!" Peter grita.

Bella se vuelve justo a tiempo para ver a la princesa culleniana recibir un poderoso golpe en el rostro que la tumba en el suelo. Después de hundir su espada en el estómago de su oponente, Bella se apresura hacia la chica inmóvil. Peter elimina velozmente a su propio rival antes de arrastrarse a su lado.

"Charlie, por favor, tienes que despertar," Peter le suplica.

"Peter," dice Bella.

"Se supone que envejezcamos juntos," dice con voz estrangulada, su gentil zarandeo en los hombros de Charlotte volviéndose desesperado.

"Peter," Bella casi grita, "¿Ves esa puerta de ahí? Llévala, y enciérrense dentro—no salgan hasta que vuelva por ustedes."

"Pero veníamos a pelear-,"

No tiene tiempo de terminar su oración. Un soldado volturiano avanza hacia ellos, pero el suave toque de Bella como el de una pluma en su muñeca expuesta lo detiene de inmediato. Sirviendo como protectora, Bella continúa manteniendo a raya a cualquier guardia mientras acompaña a Peter y Charlotte a la oficina de Sulpicia. Por lo que recuerda, la habitación tiene muchos cerrojos y debería proporcionar una fortificación adecuada. Es lo mejor que pueden hacer hasta que la batalla esté terminada.

Con Peter y Charlotte dentro, ella continúa peleando, todo mientras sigue a sus oponentes de manera que pueda dirigirse al salón del trono. Sus amigos hacen lo mismo, dando pasos calculados de manera que continúen combatiendo, pero también avanzando por el castillo. Cuando el número de soldados alcanza su clímax, Bella finalmente tiene la oportunidad de utilizar su absorción. Establece el vínculo mental con Alec y luego desata su red de oscuridad. Los suspiros de alivio son audibles una vez que los guardias volturianos, al menos veinte de ellos, caen al suelo.

"¿Charlotte?" Edward jadea.

"Respirando, pero inconsciente," Bella le dice, "Si quieres ir con ella-,"

"No. Tenemos que terminar esto," Alec interviene, "Continuaremos como está planeado."

Edward se queda callado, pero asiente de acuerdo.

Solo cincuenta pasos más separan a su unidad del salón del trono. Una vez más, viajan en silencio, pero esta vez, no es para pasar desapercibidos. Si la realidad de la situación no se había grabado en ellos antes, definitivamente este fue el momento. Al estar de pie frente a las exageradas puertas doradas del dominio de Aro, la sangre en las venas de Bella es remplazada por hielo. Es como si pudiera sentir su maldad filtrándose por las grietas, ya invadiendo su cuerpo. Algo en la habitación se siente más insidioso que lo normal, pero ella ignora la sensación. Sin importar lo que esté del otro lado, sabe que tiene que enfrentarlo.

Saca una pieza de joyería de su bolsillo y la sujeta entre sus ensangrentados dedos. Sulpicia le había advertido a Aro que no le diera a Bella el anillo de sellar, pero Bella está segura que Sulpicia no había esperado este desenlace del regalo. Con un último suspiro tembloroso, presiona el escudo grabado contra el molde fijo en la puerta. Su otra mano se cierra en la de Alec en preparación; terminarán rápidamente con Aro.

Salvo que, una vez que entran al salón del trono, no _pueden_.

Lo primero que percibe es el dolor punzante que inicia en sus pies, e irradia hacia arriba. Al instante, se siente letárgica, como si varias pesas hubiesen sido atadas a sus extremidades. A través de su conexión mental, sabe que Alec está experimentando la misma sensación. A medida que su dolor se intensifica, abandona la mano de Bella y cae de rodillas.

Sin embargo, está sensación no es el aspecto más alarmante del momento. Lo que es más evidente es el horror que recorre su espalda, cuando la totalidad del salón se revela ante ella. Nada la ha preparado para la pesadilla que está viendo.

Casi cada centímetro de la habitación está cubierto por la oscuridad de Aro. La sustancia negra parecida a aceite está incrustada en las grietas y fisuras de las paredes del castillo, serpenteando a lo largo de las esculturas y penetrando las ventanas. Palpita como si viviera y respirara por sí misma, hambrienta de más superficies para infectar. Los guardias que alinean el salón están firmes, pero Bella duda que sea por voluntad propia. De hecho, cree que si no fuera por los tentáculos de la oscuridad que rodean sus torsos, sus cadáveres estarían esparcidos en el piso de mármol. Esas mismas extensiones envuelven los tobillos de Bella y los de sus amigos, drenándolos lentamente de su energía.

Finalmente, aparta su mirada de los alrededores y la centra en la plataforma en lo negro de la habitación. Sentada en un trono más pequeño está la sombra de una mujer, sus ojos azules deslucidos a un gris apagado. Su piel es cetrina, casi traslúcida, revelando la red de venas que se encuentra debajo. El único rasgo de ella que aún tiene color son sus cabellos negros, y combinan a la perfección con la baba negra que rodea varias veces su cuello. El ligero subir y bajar de su pecho indica que todavía vive.

 _Jane…_

" _¿Isabelle?_ " Aro suelta una carcajada de incredulidad, y en seguida se levanta de su trono. "Mi _Osen_ , ¿eres tú?"

Se irgue en toda su altura, pareciendo más alto que lo que Bella recuerda. Se desliza a dónde ella está arraigada por la oscuridad que escurre de las manos de él. Solo cuando a está a medio metro de distancia Bella finalmente hace contacto visual con su padre. Sus iris de color ónix contrastan con su reluciente piel blanca, mientras su cabello plateado cae en sus hombros en lustrosas ondas. Él resplandece con la energía que está robando de aquellos a su alrededor—lo alimenta. La sonrisa que porta es alarmantemente empalagosa. Bella no tiene duda que alguna parte enferma y retorcida de Aro realmente esta complacida de verla.

"¿La rata es la que está causando todos estos problemas?" Sulpicia se burla desde su lugar en su trono. Sentada delicadamente, con un plato de fruta en su regazo y una copa de vino descansando entre sus dedos. Nada indica que siquiera le moleste que su hija moribunda esté sentada a solo unos metros de ella.

"Cuando los soldados vinieron a contarme de un gran guerrero en el campo de batalla, pensé que estaban bajo un hechizo," Aro murmura haciendo círculos en torno a Bella, "Pero puedo ver cómo fueron cegados. Estás radiante, mi pájaro."

Aunque Bella está a la defensiva por la ira, refrena su lengua. Al mostrarle más emociones a Aro solo lo complacería, y ella moriría antes de caer en sus juegos. En vez de eso, responde sin emoción alguna,

"Esme envía sus más sinceros saludos."

La copa de vino de Sulpicia se hace añicos bajo la fuerza de su agarre. Bella no puede saber si el rojo que se desliza por su piel es del vino o de sangre escurriendo. La reacción de Aro es menos explosiva pero igual de satisfactoria. El movimiento es infinitesimal, pero la esquina de su sonrisa titubea.

"Otra placentera sorpresa," Aro responde; la palabra 'placentera' causa que sus labios tiemblen. "Ahora, a probar los rumores."

Sus uñas se entierran en la barbilla de Bella provocando que inhale bruscamente. Tanto el instinto como el darse cuenta de su oportunidad la incitan a liberar una oleada de su absorción. Desafortunadamente, Aro ni se inmuta, frunciendo sus labios como si su intento le hiciera cosquillas.

"Ah, ya lo _veo_ ," cacarea, al mismo tiempo que suelta su rostro, "Sí pega fuerte. Sin embargo, admito que esperaba un desafío más grande. Lástima."

"¿Eso es todo?" Sulpicia dice con una risita, "¿Nuestras fuerzas se retiraron por eso?"

"Imagino que fue por el infame ejército culleniano que se retiraron," Aro vuelve su atención hacia Edward, "Un placer conocerte, rey Edward."

"El sentimiento _no_ es mutuo," Edward gruñe.

"Supongo que merezco eso," Aro se encoge de hombros, "Sí, estuve muy decepcionado de escuchar que tu asesinato y el asedio de Forxx no salió como fue planeado, pero no sería el gran gobernante que soy si no puedo lidiar con unas cuantas sorpresas. De hecho, hace de la guerra mucho más entretenida. Excepto por la traición de Jane—eso fue bastante descorazonador."

"Necesitas tener un corazón para que algo sea descorazonador," Alec jadea.

Aro se ríe alegremente, "También es maravilloso conocerte, joven príncipe."

"Aro, por favor, me estoy sintiendo muy aburrida," Sulpicia suspira, "Mátalos, y termina con esto."

"Oh, planeo hacerlo," Aro cacarea. Devuelve su mirada hacia Bella, "¿Qué te parece eso?"

"Si significa que no tendré que escuchar tus molestos dramas por otro momento, entonces la recibo con los brazos abiertos," Bella escupe

Aro simplemente se ríe entre dientes, "Querido _Osen_ , ¿seguramente no crees que te mataré primero? Tu muerte es segura, pero solo ocurrirá después que haya drenado lenta y dolorosamente a tus seres queridos."

Su comentario enciende su ira, pero desafortunadamente, es incapaz de moverse mientras sus pies están atrapados. Además, Alec está encorvado sobre sus rodillas, apenas afuera de su alcance. Trata de establecer una conexión mental, pero la chispa se apaga tan fácilmente como un cerillo que cae en el agua. La oscuridad de Aro parece disminuir su conexión mental, y Bella se da cuenta que solo podrán derrotarlo si están unidos por las manos.

Una respiración trabajosa de Edward le advierte a Bella que Aro ha incrementado sus efectos de absorción, y hace una mueca al pensar en el dolor que debe de estar soportando.

"¿No es extraño que no me afecta tu absorción," Aro observa, "Pero a ti te afecta la mía?"

Momentáneamente, su declaración confunde a Bella, hasta que se da cuenta que Aro ha malentendido su reacción. Había pensado que su mueca era por dolor físico, no por la agonía emocional que amenaza con abrumarla ante el prospecto de perder a todos los que ama. A pesar de su inmovilidad y letargo, Bella es casi inmune al poder de Aro. Es cierto que su piel arde donde su oscuridad hace contacto, pero no está perdiendo sus habilidades como los otros bajo su agarre. Le lanza una mirada a Alec, jadeando a gatas con una capa de sudor en su frente. Lucy está apoyada contra Jacob, que parece necesitar él mismo apoyo. Y Edward, el hermoso Edward, está pálido. Bella se da cuenta por la mirada que comparte con él que su fuerza se está apagando.

"¿Ese es el regalo que te di?" Aro toma la mano de Bella para inspeccionar el anillo de sellar. "Recuerdo que te di esto cuando jugamos nuestro pequeño juego—¡oh! Eso me da una idea."

El júbilo infantil con el que Aro exclama eso es escalofriante. Uno pensaría que está hablando de festividades en un baile en lugar de la ejecución de su segunda hija. Bella está una vez más asombrada por su evidente falta de arrepentimiento. De verdad no queda nada bueno en Aro, y Bella se empieza a preguntar si alguna vez tuvo moral.

"Ahora, he visto la forma en que estos hombres Cullen te miran," Aro empieza a decir, dando golpecitos con su dedo en su barbilla, "En otra vida, tal vez hubiese tomado la ruta de casarte para unir nuestros reinos, pero esta ruta es mucho más excitante. La pregunta es, ¿a cuál quieres más?"

Para Bella, la pregunta le parece ridícula, pero solo porque conoce la magnitud de sus sentimientos por Edward. Nada podría remplazar el vínculo o amistad que comparte con Alec, pero en términos de amor que lo abarca todo—Edward gana indiscutiblemente.

"Siendo la persona amable que soy, te dejaré escoger o elegir," Aro sonríe diabólicamente, "Escoge o elije a cuál Cullen matarás."

"¿Vas a soltarla?" Sulpicia objeta, "En el momento que aflojes tu agarre en esa rata-,"

"Ya he sentido su absorción. Ella no se compara conmigo, y ninguno de sus patéticos amigos que trajo con ella," Aro silencia a su esposa, "Liberaré a uno para que ella lo mate rápidamente, o yo los mataré a ambos lentamente."

 _Ella no se compara conmigo_. Las palabras encienden el mismo sentimiento que cuando Aro malinterpretó su reacción a la absorción de él. De repente, ella recuerda las palabras de Jane:

 _No subestimes tus habilidades._

Todo este tiempo, Bella había asumido que su aliento aplicaba solamente a sus dones supernaturales… pero hay un poder que posee que ha subestimado durante su encuentro con Aro—su _mente_. Ella es igual de culpable que Aro en subestimar la fortaleza de su intelecto e ingenio. Desde salir del _Pylae_ a enfrentar una batalla sangrienta tras otra, su fortaleza mental solo se ha incrementado, mientras que muchos se habrían derrumbado por la presión. Además, los años de aislamiento y reclusión le habían dado suficientes traumas para quedarse catatónica, pero había sobrevivido. Había soportado a través de los años y maduró.

Lo mejor de todo, es que Bella había llegado a conocer a Aro mejor que nadie más.

"¿Cuál va a ser, _Osen_ , el rey Edward o el príncipe Alec? ¿A quién vas a matar?" Aro pregunta, acercándose poco a poco. "¿Escoge o elije? Y no lo olvides—sé lo que en realidad desea tu corazón."

Ella mira a Alec, demacrado y expirando velozmente. Sus rasgos hacen del hombre despreocupado y con hoyuelos que Bella había llegado a conocer, un recuerdo distante. Recuerda cada risa y broma que habían compartido en Cullenia, y cómo él había sido el primero en aceptarla en el castillo. A través de su conexión, puede sentir una extensión menor de su dolor, recordándole que tan pronto como él deje este mundo, ella pronto le seguirá.

Entonces mira a Edward, manteniendo su mirada calculada. Por dentro, su estómago se revuelve por la fuerza de su desesperación. Cada abrazo y beso atesorado se reproduce en su mente, haciendo su actual realidad mucho más dolorosa. No necesita un vínculo supernatural con él para saber que él siente lo mismo por ella. Él es su compañero en todos los sentidos, justo como lo habían proclamado con sus corazones y cuerpos. Si ella muere, muere como su esposa.

Con esto en mente, ella toma su decisión. Aro había dicho que escogiera el que amaba más, para que fuera liberado, y ella pudiera matarlo. El hombre que no eligiera sería sujeto a la ira total de sus capacidades absorbentes, y entregado a una muerte horrible. Pero si Bella permanece leal a sí misma, entonces no hay necesidad de más deliberación.

"Edward," Bella responde. Ella lo mira, al trasladar cada gota de pasión que puede a su mirada, "Amo más a Edward."

El perverso brillo en los ojos de Aro le dice a Bella que ha tomado la decisión correcta. Le duele como nunca decir su nombre, pero ha hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Esto se complica aún más cuando una sonrisa siniestra se cierne en el rostro de Aro, y él se vuelve hacia Edward. En vez de liberarlo, Aro intensifica los lazos de oscuridad que suben lentamente por su cuerpo, sacando un grito torturado de los labios de Edward. Bella desea más que nada aliviar su dolor, pero tiene algo más apremiante en lo que centrarse—como el hecho de que Aro había liberado a Alec.

Todo lo que se necesita es un toque.

Con una mano débil, Alec la levanta para rozar las puntas de sus dedos contra las de Bella. En el momento que lo hace, la absorción de Bella estalla en un cegador rayo de luz. Ya no es una entidad que se arrastra similar a la sustancia de Aro; son luminosos rayos naranjas que penetran la oscuridad que consume.

Sale de sus manos, sus ojos y su boca, inundando el negro que se había apoderado del salón. Los guardias en el perímetro caen estrepitosamente al suelo cuando son soltados; Jacob y Lucy gimen cuando son liberados; Jane se despierta abruptamente con un grito ahogado, a medida que la negra oscuridad es arrancada de su piel; y Alec se pone de pie. Por último, Edward trastabilla hacia atrás cuando las corrientes del poder de Aro son chamuscadas.

" _¡NO!"_ Aro grita en un ataque de ira, estirando una mano para cerrarla alrededor del cuello de Bella. En seguida, su luz cesa. "¿De verdad crees que puedes vencerme a _mí_? _Yo te hice_."

"¡Tú no eres nada para mí! No conoces los deseos de mi corazón," Bella dice con voz estrangulada bajo su agarre, "Y _nunca_ he sido tu _Osen_."

Entonces la siente, toda la extensión de su ira. Su oscuridad se prende de cada centímetro de su piel y la de Alec. Los envuelve, bloqueando toda vista y sonido del mundo de afuera. En un segundo, Bella siente como si hubiera envejecido cien años. Cada gota de energía y luz se siente inalcanzable, aunque trata desesperadamente de resistirse contra la insidiosa fuerza.

 **¿Bella?**

 _Sí, Alec._

 **Podemos vencerlo, pero…**

 _Este es nuestro momento, ¿verdad?_

 **Las tierras deben permanecer.**

 _Las tierras permanecerán._

Inicia como un hormigueo en la base de la insignia de Bella, muy parecido a la primera vez que experimentó su poder unido con Alec. Luego, la brasa crece, siguiendo el camino de su diseño, mientras que simultáneamente enciende los grabados correspondientes en la espalda de Alec. La luz sube lentamente por su piel, quemando cada centímetro en su camino hasta que los cuerpos de ambos están en llamas.

Como el sol en un día sin nubes…

Como la luna en una noche sin estrellas…

Ellos lo desatan todo; todas sus pérdidas y todas sus alegrías. Cada emoción enardecida que han sentido es liberada en la luz cegadora que emiten. Poco a poco, pero con seguridad, la oscuridad de Aro empieza a desmoronarse. Sus gritos de frustración se transforman en gritos de angustia, cuando el poder de los guardianes chamusca su piel. La luz continúa hasta que es todo lo que Bella puede sentir. Se extiende, y brilla, y resplandece hasta que gradualmente… ya no siente nada.

…

 _Plip._

 _Plip._

Bella abre sus ojos para ver a Alec de pie sobre ella, con su ropa empapada. Está a punto de hablar cuando un borboteo de agua salada sale de su boca, provocando un violento episodio de tos. Desesperada por sentarse, agarra la arena áspera debajo de ella para ayudarse a enderezarse. Con gentileza, Alec palmea su espalda hasta que respira con normalidad.

"Ya, tranquila," Alec la calma.

"¿Estamos en estas malditas costas otra vez?" Bella exclama al mirar alrededor a la playa arenosa de la bahía de Volturia.

"Esta vez tuve que traerte nadando a tierra," Alec refunfuña, "¿Por qué nunca puede ser en _mi_ consciencia?"

"¿Dónde nos habrías llevado?" Bella pregunta.

"A _Ida Flor_ ," responde, "Al menos habría naranjas."

"Por supuesto que te preocuparías por las naranjas en nuestra vida después de la muerte," Bella rueda sus ojos.

"¿Es dónde estamos?" Alec pregunta, "Bueno entonces, estoy horriblemente decepcionado. ¿Por qué supones que seguimos regresando a esta playa?"

"Tal vez porque estábamos destinados a morir aquí," Bella supone, "O quizás nuestras almas están atrapadas."

"Eso es totalmente macabro," Alec se estremece, "Que bueno que me tienes aquí para entretenerte."

"Siempre amé eso de ti," Bella admite.

"Hablando de amor…" la voz de Alec se apaga.

"No vas a deprimirte por el resto de la eternidad porque elegí a Edward, ¿verdad?" Bella gime.

"No, no," Alec levanta sus manos en defensa, "Simplemente iba a preguntarte, ¿cómo sabías que Aro iba ir en contra de su palabra?"

Bella murmura en comprensión, agarrando arena en su mano al elegir las palabras correctas para explicar. "Jugábamos 'escoger o elegir' cuando era una niña—muy a menudo en realidad. Con el paso de los años, empecé a notar que cualquier opción que elegía, él me la quitaba. Aro solía decir que lo hacía porque conocía los verdaderos deseos de mi corazón, pero ahora sabía que era otra forma en que ejercía su control sobre mí. Quería que tuviera lo que _él_ escogió, no lo que yo elegía."

"Entonces, cuando elegiste a Edward…"

"Sabía que haría lo contrario de lo que quería," Bella termina de decir. "Él afirmaba que conocía mi corazón, pero yo conocía el suyo.

"Si tenía uno," murmura Alec, "Las tierras pueden permanecer ahora que ya no está."

Bella suelta una carcajada, "Solo el príncipe Alec de Cullenia le diría al villano más peligroso de los reinos que no tiene corazón."

"Estoy muy satisfecho con que esas hayan sido mis últimas palabras," Alec se encoge de hombros.

"Mis últimas palabras fueron-," Bella se detiene cuando se cierra su garganta. Sus últimas palabras habían sido al declarar su amor por Edward. "¿Alec? Nunca los veremos de nuevo."

Él abre sus brazos, permitiendo que ella caiga en su abrazo. Cuando llora, ella siente las lágrimas calientes de él contra su cuello. No sabe cuánto tiempo se quedan sentados en la orilla, pero los dos caen en un sueño. Cuando Bella al fin despierta, levanta su cabeza a un cielo oscuro. Lo que ve arriba, provoca un grito ahogado.

"Alec, mira," Bella sacude a su compañero.

"Si toda nuestra eternidad la vamos a pasar contigo molestándome, entonces-,"

" _Alec_ ," Bella le da golpe por si acaso.

Por fin, abre sus ojos a la vista encima de él. El sol y la luna se mueven a una velocidad imposible, acercándose cada segundo. Habían comenzado en lados opuestos del cielo, pero una fuerza de atracción invisible los atrae uno hacia el otro a un ritmo alarmante.

Repentinamente, el suelo empieza a temblar. El castillo Volturi retumba, su infraestructura empieza a derrumbarse debido a sus inestables cimientos. Alec y Bella se ponen de pie para esquivar los ladrillos que caen.

"¡Van a chocar!" Bella chilla, señalando al sol y a la luna.

"Esto no puede ser… esta no puede ser nuestra vida después de la muerte," Alec sacude su cabeza, "No podemos morir _otra vez_."

"Entonces, ¿qué está pasando-," las palabras de Bella son interrumpidas por un dolor agudo que quema su espalda.

"¿Bella?" Alec corre hacia ella, "¿Qué pasa?"

"Mi espalda," grita cuando llega otra sensación ardiente.

"Déjame ver," Alec le dice. Con cuidado, levanta la parte de atrás de su blusa para ver su insignia.

"¿Qué es?" Bella dice, preguntándose por qué Alec se ha quedado callado por tanto tiempo.

"T-tu insignia," Alec empieza a decir.

Alec sufre el mismo dolor. Cae de rodillas, a medida que el fuego se propaga en su piel. Mientras los dos sufren durante el malestar, el mundo a su alrededor empieza a terminar. Una por una, las estrellas pierden su brillo antes de caer precipitadamente del cielo. El mar retrocede, dejando tierra seca y peces removiéndose. El castillo Volturi se derrumba en una pila de escombros, con nubes de polvo elevándose de su tumba. Bella ve el miedo y la confusión en los rasgos de Alec y sabe que deben igualar a los suyos, mientras mira de nuevo a los cuerpos celestiales corriendo uno hacia el otro.

Finalmente, en una inmensa explosión, el sol y la luna se encuentran.

…

Lo primero de lo que Bella es consciente cuando despierta es el olor cítrico. Por un momento, cree que despertó en otro destino de su vida después de la muerte con Alec y se niega a abrir sus ojos. Sin embargo, la curiosidad le gana, y se obliga a inspeccionar las instalaciones. Adormilada, abre un ojo para examinar su entorno. Gime cuando alcanza a ver a Alec, con el pecho desnudo y sonriendo a su lado.

Por supuesto, está comiendo una naranja.

"Esa no es la forma de saludar a tu excompañero guardián," Alec dice con una risita.

"¿Bella?"

Al escuchar el sonido de la voz de Edward, Bella abre sus ojos por completo. Se necesita menos de un segundo para darse cuenta que él está flanqueando su otro lado, con sus manos sujetas con fuerza. Ella salta a su regazo con tanta fuerza que tumba su silla hacia atrás.

"Oh, Edward," Bella grita al mismo tiempo que baña su rostro de besos.

La respiración de él es temblorosa, "He estado esperando a que vuelvas a mí."

"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?" Pregunta ella.

Alec asoma su cabeza por un costado de la cama, "Como una semana. Yo desperté esta mañana."

"¿Y estamos… en casa?" Bella mira alrededor al entorno en la cabaña de Jacob.

"Pensé que es dónde querrías estar cuando despertaras," Edward explica.

"¿Qué pasó con Aro y Sulpicia? ¿Y Jane? Y Charlotte," Bella jadea, "¿Todos están bien? ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?"

"Muerto y muerta, viva, y viva," enlista Alec, "Están en la cabaña general, esperándote. Los Ateara les han dado a todos el visto bueno—incluyéndonos."

"Entonces, ¿no morimos?" Bella murmura aunque se da cuenta de lo tonta que suena la pregunta en voz alta. Luego otra cosa se le ocurre," ¿A qué te refieres con _excompañero_ guardián?"

Alec le da a Bella una mirada pesada, al acercar el espejo. Con una mano, lo sostiene y con la otra le hace un gesto para que se levante su blusa. Aunque sus mejillas están calientes por la incomodidad, ella sigue las instrucciones. Una vez que alcanza a ver su reflejo, deja caer la tela de su blusa por la conmoción.

Su insignia desapareció.

* * *

 _ **Terminología**_

 _ **Viccana**_ _– El Conquistador. Líder de las flotillas navales volturianas. [Volturiano]_

 _ **Rega**_ _– Princesa. [Volturiano]_

 _ **G-ia**_ _– Reina. [Flor-idiaano]_

 _ **Osen**_ _– Pájaro cantor. [Volturiano]_

* * *

 _ **Como diría mi querida Beta: Yupi! La insignia desapareció, obviamente porque cumplieron con su papel como guardianes, pero, ¿qué creen que signifique eso para ellos? ¿Qué será ahora de su vida? Y ahora Bella es reina de dos reinos y va a fungir como reina consorte en Cullenia. ¿Cómo podrá cumplir con todas esas responsabilidades y unir su vida a la de Edward? ¿Será posible? Ya lo veremos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, sin duda estuvo emocionante como se desarrolló todo hasta el momento cumbre, ese encuentro de los guardianes con Aro. ¿Qué fue lo que más les gustó a ustedes? Como siempre, espero ansiosa sus reviews para que me digan qué les pareció :) Recuerden que son sus palabras las que nos animan a seguir aquí, compartiendo estás historias con ustedes. Un gracias no cuesta nada.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Kabum, Masilobe, ana, calvialexa, Antonia, Lady Grigori, Sarai, Torposoplo, myaenriquez02, solecitopucheta, Adriu, injoa, kaja0507, Cely Peralta, lizdayanna, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Ninee95, Tata XOXO, Techu, Srher Evans, erizo ikki, libbnnygramajo, Pili, sagecristin, carolaaproboste.v, lagie, Laliscg, Manligrez, Gabriela Cullen, rjnavajas, Yoliki, saraipineda44, Nanny Swan, Ericastelo, Cary, DenniChavez, Maribel, Roxy Sanchez, Annel, Sully YM, bbluelilas, Mafer, tulgarita, jovipattinson, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	33. Cisne: Capítulo XXXIII

Por si lo olvidaron, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Christie Hart** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo, gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

 **PARTE III: CISNE**

 **Capítulo 33**

"¿Crees que se dé cuenta que ese tipo de espectáculos no te impresionan?"

Jane, considera la pregunta de Bella, mirando hacia donde Alec tiene la cabeza de Edward atrapada en la curva de su codo. Arruga su nariz, pero Bella no puede decidir si es por desaprobación o si simplemente Jane no tiene un marco de referencia para reaccionar apropiadamente al ver hombres peleando. Su piel dorada por el sol brilla por el sudor mientras sus músculos sobresalen por el esfuerzo. Detrás de ellos peleando están Emmett y Jacob, riendo al comentar sobre el encuentro.

Los cuatro se han convertido en una especie de unidad en las últimas dos semanas. Aunque significa que se ha requerido que Bella disminuya su tiempo con Edward, le alegra verlo formar un grupo de apoyo. A menudo refunfuña de Alec y Emmett insistiendo que deja la cabaña por buena gente, pero en el fondo, Bella sabe que disfruta de que lo integren. Las razones de Alec para iniciar peleas abarcan más que reforzar los vínculos afectivos. Al saber que Jane estaría en el jardín disfrutando del sol, tomó la oportunidad de alardear de sus habilidades superiores de combate.

"Sin duda esto no es por mí," el ceño de Jane se arruga en confusión.

"Jane," Bella se ríe, "¿Te estás haciendo la inocente, o estás siendo sincera?"

"Isa, habla claramente," Jane bufa en frustración, sin saber la razón detrás de la sonrisa juguetona de su hermana.

"¿Recuerdas cuando me enseñaste sobre cómo algunas aves extienden sus alas y bailan de forma seductora para atraer una pareja?" Bella le da una pista.

"¿Cómo es esto relevante? ¿Estás diciendo que al príncipe Alec le gustaría emparejarse conmigo?" Jane tose.

Bella asiente, ondeando una mano en dirección de Alec, "Ese es su pavoneo."

Los ojos de Jane se amplían por la mortificación al mismo tiempo que lleva una mano a sus sonrojadas mejillas. Los últimos días de ver a Alec intentado ganarse la atención de Jane le habían enseñado a Bella algunas cosas sobre su hermana. En primer lugar, aunque Jane no estaba enjaulada como su hermana más joven, aun así había estado protegida de muchas cosas en el mundo. Bajo la mirada vigilante de Sulpicia, no había tenido la oportunidad de formar ninguna amistad duradera; de hecho, su interacción con los de su edad fue seriamente limitada. Claire y Bree se han resuelto incluirla en sus actividades, de forma similar a cómo Alec estaba trabajando con Edward. Sin embargo, la personalidad intrínsecamente tranquila de Jane la hace similar a Lucy, y las dos han formado un tipo de relación.

En segundo lugar, Jane nunca ha considerado la posibilidad de encontrar un compañero. Muy parecido a Bella, no había creído que el amor estuviera en su destino y por lo tanto se cerró a sí misma para cualquier posible pretendiente. Esa es la razón de su ignorancia en cuanto a los afectos de Alec. Desde el momento que él despertó para verla a un lado de su cama, él ha estado totalmente enamorado. Desde entonces, lo había intentado todo desde entretenerla con bromas infantiles hasta ofrecerle un suministro interminable de naranjas de Ida Flor, (las cuales Bella se habían enterado los Flor-idiaanos mantenían una preocupante cantidad almacenada en la parte baja de sus naves). Jane se lo ha tomado con calma, interpretando su persistencia como un rasgo de su personalidad naturalmente encantadora. Sin embargo, Bella ha sido testigo de la pequeña sonrisa que su hermana mayor porta a menudo después que Alec le regala fruta, y se da cuenta que a Jane ya le está gustando.

"¿Has decidido la hora en que te gustaría partir mañana?" Jane pregunta.

Bella se apiada de ella, y permite el cambio de tema, "Un poco después del amanecer. ¿Por qué estás tan ansiosa por regresar?"

Bella percibe la ligera tensión en el cuerpo de Jane antes de que se relaje y responda tranquilamente, "Ninguna razón en particular. Tenemos muchos asuntos que atender."

Bella suspira al apoyar su cabeza contra su palma. Las dos semanas que el consejo había concedido para permitir que las tropas descansaran habían pasado rápidamente. Ahora, es necesario que Bella regrese a Volturia donde resolverá sus asuntos. Está reacia a dejar a Edward, pero él también necesita regresar a su nación y mostrar su apoyo a su gente. Los dos estarán separados por el tiempo que se necesite para estabilizar sus respectivas naciones y establecer las nuevas leyes de la tierra.

Además, no sabe qué esperar cuando regrese a Volturia. Los ciudadanos habían estado relativamente callados con relación a la muerte de su rey, pero Bella sabe que no es por falta de oposición. Los volturianos habían sido adoctrinados a nunca hablar contra su gobernante, o enfrentarían las consecuencias. Con Bella portando el mismo apellido que su padre, no hay razón para que ellos crean que no castigará severamente a los ciudadanos si expresarán su inquietud.

Su objetivo es familiarizarse aún más con sus tierras nativas e interactuar con su gente. No es lo bastante tonta para creer que la aceptarán tan abiertamente como los forxianos lo hicieron, pero tiene la esperanza que verán su autenticidad y al menos escucharán lo que tiene que decir. Por ahora, todo lo que puede hacer es esperar que sean receptivos, pero prepararse para la posibilidad de su rechazo.

"Alec te está mirando de nuevo," Jane susurra.

"Está intentando comunicarse mentalmente," Bella rueda los ojos. "Algunas veces funciona, y otras veces no."

"Pensé que le gustaría la pérdida de la conexión mental dado tu intimidad con Edward," Jane supone.

Es el turno de Bella de sonrojarse," Sí, supongo que todas las partes involucradas se están beneficiando de eso. Sin embargo, debo admitir que algunas veces echo de menos tener la compañía de Alec en mi cabeza. Me pregunto si alguna vez lograremos controlarlo de nuevo."

"No hay forma de saberlo," Alice se escucha por detrás de Bella. Está acompañada por Esme, y las dos se sientan en la banca junto a Jane. "Tú y Alec son los primeros guardianes en cumplir con su deber."

Bella no puede evitar la mueca que se dibuja en su rostro. Por un lado, está feliz porque ya no está atada por el intricado funcionamiento de la profecía de los guardianes, pero por el otro, se siente extraño estar desconectada de esa línea de su destino. Todos se sorprendieron de ver que las insignias de los guardianes se habían desvanecido y que Bella y Alec ya no podían comunicarse. Por otra parte, no podían combinar sus poderes con la misma magnitud que cuando fueron capaces de derrotar a Aro. Siendo los primeros guardianes en completar su misión, no hay documentación para dar alguna pista de lo que sucede después. Sin embargo, la pérdida de conexión y las insignias sugiere que los dos ya no son los protectores elegidos de los reinos. Todo lo que queda de los míticos poderes de guardián de Bella es una pequeña insignia de sol en la base de su cuello y el remanente de su vínculo telepático con Alec. Su compañero tiene una luna creciente en la parte superior de su columna, y la paz de no ver a su hermano y su cuñada en los momentos de pasión. Lo mejor de todo es que si el vínculo está realmente roto, entonces su muerte le pertenece a ella y solo a ella.

"Es perturbador y un alivio a la vez," Bella admite, "¿Qué las trae a ustedes dos a la mansión Black?"

Describir la relación entre Bella, Alice y Esme sería una tarea en sí misma. Una vez que Bella había despertado de su semana de sueño, saludó alegremente a su 'tía' y a su madre. La guerra había significado la posibilidad de pérdidas, y aunque sus circunstancias estaban lejos de ser favorables, no significaba que Bella deseara deshacerse de cualquiera de las mujeres. Dicho eso, no puede negar las llamas del resentimiento que todavía arden cuando piensa en sus años perdidos y lúgubres. Ese desacuerdo ha provocado muchas interacciones tensas entre las tres mujeres, e incluso unas cuantas discusiones en las últimas dos semanas.

"Como sabes, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, y la bebé Samantha regresarán con los Cullen a Cullenia," Esme empieza a decir, "y se supone que regrese con ellos."

"Sí, sé que no quieres perderte de los años trascendentales de Samantha," Bella concuerda.

"Pero me he perdido muchos tuyos," Esme dice en voz baja, "Y también de mi querida Jane. Si ustedes dos nos lo permiten, a Alice y a mí nos gustaría acompañarlas en su viaje."

Inicialmente, la idea es inquietante. Viajar en confines estrechos con Alice y Esme podría significar discusiones interminables, y Bella está verdaderamente agotada para controlar constantemente sus emociones. Sin embargo, no sabe por cuánto tiempo estará en Volturia, e irse ahora podría disuadirla aún más de restaurar la relación entre Esme, Alice y ella. La pregunta es, ¿qué va a salvar su relación: la distancia o la proximidad?

Bella mira a Jane, que parece doblemente incómoda. En ocasiones, dado su propio sufrimiento por la traición, es fácil olvidar que su hermana también había enfrentado el abandono de Esme. Sulpicia nunca había merecido el título de madre, y Esme siempre había amado a Jane como suya. Tiene sentido que Jane esté tan tensa por la presencia de Esme y Alice como lo está Bella. La única diferencia es que Bella puede ver escrita claramente en su rostro la disposición de Jane a avanzar. Hay partes iguales de añoranza y traición en la expresión de Jane. Le recuerda a Bella que despedir a Esme sería privar a su hermana de la oportunidad de reconectar con su madre sustituta. Si Jane puede avanzar hacia el perdón tan pronto, después de enterarse que Esme sobrevivió, ¿por qué Bella no podía?

"Puedo ver que estás nerviosa por esta proposición," Esme aclara su garganta, "Alice y yo vamos-,"

"Me daría gusto que nos acompañaran," Bella la interrumpe, "Pero tendrán que viajar en su propio carruaje. Creo que el espacio nos hará bien a todas."

"¡Oh, esto es magnífico!" Alice aplaude con alegría, "Quiero decir, visualicé esto, pero es maravilloso escucharlo de todos modos."

Esme revela su propia sonrisa, "Gracias."

 **~CISNE~**

Pesadas exhalaciones se unen a la sinfonía mañanera de los grillos. Bella usa sus jadeos y gritos ahogados como una manera de reducir sus gemidos, pero el esfuerzo no es completamente productivo. Con cada estocada de Edward, se le escapa un sonido de placer. No importa el que ella y Edward hayan hecho el amor en incontables ocasiones desde su regreso a Forxx; cada unión es tan embriagadora y provoca las mismas mariposas en el estómago como la última vez.

"Cada día que estemos separados, echaré de menos sentir dentro de ti," Edward gruñe, al mismo tiempo que agarra la parte de atrás del muslo de Bella con más fuerza.

"¿Esa es la única parte de mí que echarás de menos?" Bella pregunta sin aliento.

"Y esa boca afilada tuya," muerde su labio inferior para dar énfasis. "¿Qué echarás de menos de mí?"

"¿Quién dijo que te echaré de menos?" Bella bromea.

Edward gruñe cuando sale de ella, pero solo el tiempo suficiente para darle la vuelta sobre su estómago. Por más que la primera vez, a Bella le agrada que hubieran concordado en que mantenga sus alas replegadas mientras tienen intimidad. Al parecer, el pinchazo de la raíz de una pluma puede ser bastante doloroso durante el coito.

"Debería detenerme en este momento," Edward amenaza.

Bella se queja petulante, "No me pongas en posiciones que no tienes intención de utilizar."

"¿Quién dice que no intento utilizar esto?" Edward reflexiona, bordeando su entrada con un solo dedo.

La provocación no le parece tan divertida a Bella como lo hizo hace unos segundos. Edward pasa los siguientes minutos negándole a Bella tortuosamente cualquier tipo de gratificación. Aunque ella se contonea y se retuerce, él se niega a tocarla de la forma en que ella desea.

"Muy bien, me rindo," Bella grita desesperada, "Sinceramente te voy a echar de menos."

Edward suelta una risa profunda, "Eso es todo lo que tenías que decir."

Finalmente, la pone de rodillas y entra en ella. Ella ya no pretende que puede permanecer callada. Plañendo y gimiendo con abandono, sus sonidos se mezclan con los gemidos descontrolados de Edward. Ella solo los silencia cuando su orgasmo se apodera de ella, con sus respiraciones deteniéndose por completo. Edward se le une poco tiempo después, liberándose dentro de ella con una exclamación final de éxtasis.

Después, yacen cobijados en el abrazo del otro dentro de los confines de su habitación. Bella baja los dedos por el pecho de Edward, memorizando la sensación de su piel caliente. De vez en cuando, él deja un beso en el tope de su cabeza como si intentara darle tantos como pueda en el tiempo que queda. Demasiado pronto, el sol empieza a asomarse en el horizonte.

"¿Por qué siento como si siempre nos estuviéramos despidiendo?" Bella pregunta en voz baja.

"Porque somos gobernantes de dos naciones separadas," Edward responde, "¿Tal vez deberíamos unirlas?"

" _Edward_ ," Bella le da un codazo, advirtiéndole que no minimice la conversación.

"Pensar en todo nuestro tiempo separados es muy deprimente," Edward suspira, "Mi gente ya cree que los he abandonado para estar contigo, y no están totalmente equivocados."

"Ayudaste a liberar a las naciones de un ser maligno," Bella afirma, "Nunca olvides eso. Nada de esto ha sido fácil, pero un día todo valdrá la pena."

"Ya lo vale," Edward la corrige, "Tú vales la pena."

Sin palabras, Bella le responde con un beso que los lleva a su tercera, e última sesión de hacer el amor. Se quedan dormidos enredados el uno en el otro hasta que Jacob llega a su puerta unas horas más tarde.

Poco después del amanecer, los convoyes Cullen y Swann están reunidos frente a la propiedad de Jacob. Charlotte se despide de Edward y Alec con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras Alice se preocupa por Jasper y Peter. Los Whitlock van a hospedar a Charlotte durante el tiempo en que sus hermanos estarán ausentes, hasta que la estabilidad pueda asegurarse en Cullenia. Aunque Alice solo se marcharía de viaje por unos meses, aun así implementó una lista de reglas para que Jasper siga en su ausencia. Edward y Alec están claramente recelosos de dejar a su hermanita, sobre todo durante el tiempo de su cortejo, pero confían en que Jasper y Jacob se asegurarán de que esté bien.

"¿Estás segura que no quieres que vayamos contigo?" Claire le pregunta a Bella, no por primera, segunda o incluso _tercera_ vez.

"Ninguno de ustedes ha visto a sus familias por una injusta cantidad de tiempo," Bella discute, "No me obliguen a ordenarles que regresen a casa."

"Pero te sigue toda la acción," Bree se queja.

"Lo que Bree quiso decir es que te echaremos mucho de menos," Claire fulmina a su amiga de cabello azul con la mirada.

"Como yo a ustedes," Bella las acerca en un abrazo.

"¿Y qué hay de tu cuñada?" Charlotte pregunta por detrás del grupo.

Bella se la vuelta y acerca a la chica más pequeña en un abrazo. Casi no puede creer que fue hace apenas un año que Charlotte la había mirado con desdén, apenas deseando dirigirle la palabra. Ahora, Bella no puede imaginar su vida diaria sin los comentarios mordaces de su amiga. Sin embargo, ella sabe que a pesar de la fortaleza de Charlotte, la joven princesa ha experimentado demasiado desarraigo y violencia en sus quince años de vida; más de lo que muchos tuvieron en toda su vida. Era el momento de que tuviera al menos un año de paz. Bella sabe que será difícil para Charlotte quedarse sin ningún familiar inmediato para darle apoyo, pero es mejor que la alternativa de un viaje de larga distancia y posibles revueltas.

"Estoy muy orgullosa de ti," Bella susurra.

"Eres tú quien me ayudó a convertirme en quien soy," Charlotte responde.

Las despedidas continúan. Ella pasa entre los flor-idiaanos, Sam, y su equipo con cada uno de ellos dándole una naranja como regalo de despedida. Todos los Acu'litas llegan a decirle adiós. Cada uno de sus _lunellas_ la abraza en solidaridad, prometiendo una vez más unirse a ella. Comparte un abrazo extendido con Emmett y Rosalie; y deja un suave beso en la cabeza de su hija Samantha; incluso abraza a Carlisle, aunque la acción sigue siendo extraña. En penúltimo lugar está Alec, que la atrapa a su pecho.

 **¿Crees que funcione a la distancia?**

"Apenas funciona ahora," Bella se ríe entre dientes, "¿Me extrañas tanto en tu cabeza?"

"No, simplemente quiero ver a Jane a través de tus ojos," Alec se burla.

Bella le da un manotazo juguetón en su pecho; "Si es en serio lo que sientes por ella, no se lo digas ahora. Espera hasta que se reúnan, y ella comprenderá lo profundo de tus sentimientos."

"Haré lo que dices," Alec asiente de acuerdo, "Siempre y cuando tú disuadas a cualquier pretendiente en Volturia-,"

 _Adiós, Alec,_ gime Bella.

 **Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo, Bella.**

Edward es el último en acercarse a ella. La dolencia entre sus piernas le recuerda su coito de hace solo unas horas, pero en el instante en que lo ve, se siente como si debería tenerlo otra vez. Pese a la impropiedad, Bella se lanza a sus brazos. Permite que unas cuantas lágrimas se escapen por la curva del cuello de él, y por la ligera humedad en su piel, sabe que él hizo lo mismo. Ambos saben que el adiós no es para siempre, pero aun así les duele separarse. Cuando ya no pueden retrasar la partida, finalmente se sueltan.

"Te amo," Bella se sorbe la nariz.

Edward deja beso tierno en sus labios, "Con todo de mí."

…

Pese a su compostura mientras ondeaba su mano para despedirse de la gente de Forxx, Bella se encuentra llorando en su carruaje una hora después. Lucy, incapaz de lidiar con el bombardeo de emociones, se va para unirse al carruaje de Esme y Alice, abandonando a Jane para consolar a su hermana. Bella no solo está llorando por Edward, sino que también está llorando por los amigos y familia que deja. Va a echar de menos a muchas personas que pelearon a su lado y la protegieron cuando el mundo parecía estar colisionándose. Trata de consolarse con la promesa de que verá de nuevo a cada uno de ellos, incluso si no será por otro año. Aun así, habían sido bendecidos con salir de la guerra con vida, y no debe llorar por su partida como si los hubiese perdido en la muerte. Su corazón todavía duele por Eleazar, y no puede aceptar más pena que esa.

"Has dejado de llorar," Jane suspira con alivio, "¿Te gustaría salir por un respiro de aire fresco?"

"Aunque eso suena maravilloso, debería permitir que el convoy avance más en el viaje antes de pedirles que se detengan," Bella supone, "Pero gracias, tú siempre sabes cómo consolarme."

"Somos hermanas; es lo que hacemos," Jane responde simplemente.

"No creo que haya sido capaz hacer lo mismo por ti," Bella admite, "Todos los años de nuestra relación tú me has consolado y apoyado. Sinceramente, te debo mi vida."

"Recordemos que hace solo dos semanas tú me liberaste del control de Aro," Jane escupe el nombre de su padre con el veneno suficiente para incapacitar a un hombre mayor.

"¿Y antes de eso?" Bella pregunta, "Tú hiciste todo por mí mientras estaba enjaulada."

"Tienes la falsa idea de que te visitaba en tu jaula solo para tu beneficio," Jane sacude su cabeza, "Por lo que pasé no es nada en comparación a ti, pero también era prisionera en ese castillo. Verte era _mi_ salvación."

Bella extiende su mano a través del corto espacio entre ellas para agarra la delicada mano de Jane, "No puedes decir que lo que pasaste no fue 'nada', incluso en comparación conmigo. Aro fue despreciable con ambas."

"Fue el ser más vil en los reinos, y se merecía cada gota de sufrimiento que nosotras experimentamos, pero diez veces más," Jane dijo furiosa. "Nunca olvides eso."

"Nunca," Bella promete.

El escenario pasa, cambiando de los verdes del espeso bosque a los amarillos de un desierto árido. Cruzan el puente del _Pylae_ con poca resistencia, con Bella y Jane portando los escudos oficiales Volturi para validar sus identidades. Entrar a Volturia no requiere más de tres horas, pero llegar a la capital por tierra les llevará casi tres días. Viajar por agua era sin duda más eficiente; sin embargo, los recursos navales habían mermado por la guerra por lo que no era una opción. Bella se da cuenta que detenerse en las ciudades individuales por el camino le da la oportunidad volverse a familiarizar con la nación.

Mucho del primer día lo pasan durmiendo. Bella había estado despierta la mayor parte de la noche anterior, por lo que se permite el lujo del carruaje interior, acurrucándose en las mantas proporcionadas por tanto tiempo como Jane lo permita.

Hacen dos paradas, una de las cuales es durante la noche para que los soldados que viajan puedan descansar bien. Cuando está despierta, Bella estudia las amplias extensiones de tierra seca conocida como Volturia. La mayoría está descuidada e inhabitada, y Bella no puede evitar preguntarse por qué cuando la ciudad está tan congestionada. A medida que ve pasar el paisaje, se hace notas mentales de cosas que desea averiguar.

El segundo día, Alice, Esme, y Lucy entran al carruje con Bella y Jane. Juegan con cartas en un escritorio desplegable y se encuentran riendo a carcajadas al ver las formas en que las mujeres mayores hacen trampa. Incluso Lucy suelta unas risitas al ver a Alice utilizar su premonición para ganar ventaja. El juego de cartas las entretiene por la primera mitad del día, de modo que para cuando llegan a Eclipsia, están de buen humor.

"Es seguro salir ahora, _Essa_ ," Tyler le avisa al tocar en la puerta del carruaje. "Aunque, dado como los problemas parecen encontrarte…"

"Creo que seré la única monarca en la historia cuyos miembros del personal no la encuentran ni un poco intimidante," Bella refunfuña mientras él al ayuda a bajar.

Rostros—cientos de ellos.

Eso es lo primero, y ciertamente lo único que Bella ve una vez que levanta la vista. El camino está tan atestado que apenas puede ver las fachadas y aceras. Sabía que su presencia despertaría el interés, pero no creyó que las noticias se esparcieran así de rápido. La tensión de la multitud es palpable. A sus ojos, ver el cabello plateado de Bella y sus iris negros debe ser una señal del futuro funesto por venir. Y sin embargo, a pesar de su evidente miedo y aprensión, se ponen de rodillas. La vista sería aceptable para otros gobernantes, pero solo enfurece a Bella. Ella controla su enojo de forma que no sea mal dirigido, y habla con tanta gentileza como le permita a la multitud escuchar.

"No se inclinen ante mí," objeta.

Solo una persona levanta la vista desde su posición, bajándola por momentos para no parecer irrespetuoso. Bella se adelanta, Jane siguiéndola de cerca, y le tiende una mano al joven. Él no puede ser más que un adolescente, y su rostro juvenil y cabello rubio le recuerda a Bella a Peter. Al principio, él hace una mueca, muy probablemente esperando que su movimiento sea un golpe en castigo. Pero conforme pasan los segundos, y se da cuenta que Bella no va a hacerle daño, coloca su mano temblorosa en la de ella que lo espera. Gentilmente, ella lo ayuda a levantarse. Los otros ciudadanos obedecen poco a poco, sus rostros ahora expresando su confusión.

"B-Bienvenida, su alteza," el chico tartamudea.

"No tienes por qué temerme," Bella lo reconforta, soltando su mano con un apretón, "Ninguno de ustedes tiene que temerme, o a mi hermana. No somos como nuestro padre. Aun así, comprendo que solo el tiempo les mostrará si nuestras palabras son ciertas o no, de modo que no espero una aceptación inmediata. Ni quiero que se inclinen-,"

"Isa-," Jane empieza a hablar.

"No," Bella levanta su mano, "No me he ganado su confianza. No saben nada de mí, y han sido maltratados bajo la mano de nuestro padre." Entonces dirige sus palabras a la multitud, "Deben respetarme, pero hasta que no me acepten, no requiero de ustedes que se inclinen."

El silencio que recibe a Bella es incómodo pero de esperarse. Sabiendo que los corazones de los ciudadanos no pueden cambiarse en cuestión de minutos, continuó avanzando. Es un desafío mantener la cabeza en alto y mirando hacia adelante, pero de alguna forma lo logra. Camina con Jane por varias yardas hasta que se topa con una taberna que está relativamente vacía dado la cantidad de personas que se habían ido para llenar las calles. Afortunadamente, el dueño está presente, y aunque asustado, le provee comida y bebidas a Bella y a sus soldados acompañantes. Mientras sostiene un vaso de licor suave, le hace una pregunta a Jane que había estado en su mente los últimos días.

"¿Qué quieres para tu futuro?"

Jane arrugó sus cejas en confusión, "¿A qué te refieres? Como princesa, voy a ayudarte con cualquier diplomacia y apoyo que requieras."

"Pregunté qué _quieres_ , no qué se espera de ti," Bella insiste.

"Pero no importa lo que quiero, tengo responsabilidades," responde Jane, "¿Estás haciendo lo que quieres?"

"De hecho, sí," Bella comparte, "Si alguien me hubiese preguntado hace un año si sería la líder de dos naciones, me habría reído en su cara. Pero ahora, cuidando de mi gente, me siento que estoy exactamente dónde tengo y quiero estar."

"¿Qué pasa si mis deseos son los mismos? ¿Qué hay si quiero ver prosperar a Volturia bajo la mano de un gobernante justo? ¿Sería esa una respuesta aceptable para ti?" Jane replica acaloradamente.

"Jane," Bella posa una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro de su hermana, "¿Qué se te metió? ¿Por qué estás así de defensiva?"

"Me disculpo," Jane murmura tensa, "Hay mucho que llevar a cabo, y temo que no me permitirás participar ahora que he terminado mi parte en tu profecía."

"En primer lugar, era _nuestra_ profecía," Bella la corrige, "Y en segundo, no eres un simple peón para mí. Eres invaluable para Volturia—conoces estás tierras y a la gente mucho más que yo. Y es por eso que tengo una proposición para ti. Quiero que tú-,"

"Espera," Jane interrumpe abruptamente, "No me preguntes. Todavía."

"¿Por qué-,"

"Espera a que lleguemos al castillo," explica nerviosa, "Entonces puedes decidir si quieres que sea parte de tu futuro."

Aunque Bella está confundida y preocupada, no insiste en el tema. El nerviosismo de Jane le informa que no va a recibir más información hasta que lleguen al castillo. Sin embargo, la anticipación de descubrir el secreto de Jane motiva a Bella a acelerar el viaje. Reúne a sus soldados, y continúan hacia el castillo Volturi.

Bella pasa la última porción del viaje en el carruaje de Esme y Alice. Por supuesto, algunas veces la conversación llega a silencios incómodos, pero es mejor que enfrentar la evasión aterrorizada de Jane cada vez que Bella le hace una pregunta. Bella no tiene idea qué le está molestando a Jane, pero nunca la ha visto tan nerviosa como lo está ahora. Entre más se acercan al castillo, es más lo que un mal presentimiento carcome a Bella en la boca de su estómago. Para cuando está de pie frente a las extravagantemente talladas puertas de metal, siente náuseas por la expectación.

"Su majestad," Renee le hace una reverencia a Bella antes de repetir el movimiento frente a Jane y Esme, "Sus altezas."

" _Sola_ Renee, gracias por hacerte cargo de los asuntos en nuestra ausencia," Jane la saluda, "¿Confío en que todo está como lo dejé?"

Renee asiente bruscamente, pero la mirada que intercambia con Jane llama la atención de Bella. Algo en su comunicación silenciosa le dice a Bella que la mención de 'asuntos' tiene un significado más profundo que el que se interpretó originalmente. Lo engañoso del momento levanta los cabellos de su nuca.

"Bella, Esme, y Alice," dice Jane, "¿Podrían seguirme, por favor?"

El grito ahogado de Alice detiene a Bella de aceptar. "Jane," Alice dice temblorosa entre su aliento, "¿Qué has hecho?"

Jane se dirige hacia la escalera sin decir una palabra. Mientras Bella la sigue apresurada, echa un vistazo en dirección al salón del trono. Pensar que solo dos semanas antes había estado luchando contra su padre es una extraña realidad que aceptar. El castillo que pretende reclamar como suyo se siente como extintos campos de batalla y la escalera negra y oscura no hacía nada para contradecir esa noción. Respirando superficialmente, trata de ignorar la forma en que el potente hedor parece ofender incluso su sentido del sabor. El esfuerzo ayuda a distraer a Bella del hecho que se dirigen al cuarto de la jaula.

Luego de entrar, todo se ve como lo ha hecho por innumerables años solo que envuelto en oscuridad. La diferencia es la mancha rojo oscuro en el piso y la solitaria ventana cubierta de tablas. Bella empieza a preguntarse por qué Jane las traería a esta parte del castillo cuando un ligero movimiento en su periferia llama su atención. Se vuelve en dirección del movimiento, con su pulso acelerándose cuando anticipa quedar frente a su jaula. Hecha un ovillo en el fondo está una figura envuelta en vestiduras negras; nada se distingue de sus rasgos hasta que se mueve otra vez, permitiendo que un mechón de su cabello salga a la vista. Con un horror que hiela la sangre, Bella se da cuenta que el mechón es plateado.

"¿ _Aro_?" Bella grazna, tragándose el vómito inicial que había amenazado con invadir su boca.

"Jane, ¿qué está pasando?" Esme exhala temblorosa.

"Después que Isa y el príncipe Alec cayeron inconscientes, todos estábamos preocupados con regresarlos al barco," Jane empieza a explicar nerviosa, "Le di instrucciones a la unidad que procedieran a moverlos, y prometí que me encargaría de los cuerpos de Aro y Sulpicia. No hubo mucho que hacer con Sulpicia—su cuerpo estaba prácticamente reducido a una pila de cenizas. En cuanto a Aro… había sido gravemente quemado, pero no tan diezmado. Mis temores de su supervivencia fueron confirmados cuando sentí su pulso—apenas estaba ahí, pero presente. Sin embargo, rápidamente se hizo evidente que aunque estaba vivo, no tenía poderes. Apenas podía abrir sus ojos, mucho menos ser una amenaza."

"Entonces, ¿por qué no terminarlo ahí?" Alice insistió, "¿Por qué gastar tus energías en traerlo a esta jaula, y arriesgarte a que recupere su fuerza?"

"¿Por qué mentirnos sobre su muerte?" Esme continúa, "Por dos semanas nos hiciste creer que se había hecho justicia."

Mientras Esme y Alice bombardeaban a Jane con preguntas, el estado de ánimo de Bella cambiaba drásticamente. El terror que había sentido inicialmente al ver a su padre con vida, se disipa, y es remplazado con una emoción mucho más oscura e inquietante. Mira a su hermana y ahora entiende la aprensión en su rostro. Se hace evidente para Bella por qué Jane había estado estresada; había estado preocupada que Bella se molestara y la rechazara por mentir sobre la muerte de Aro. Tal vez incluso le preocupaba que Bella la vería con disgusto por mantenerlo encerrado en la jaula. Pero cuando Bella mira al antiguo rey, solo puede sentir una cosa—siniestro regocijo.

"Con despojar a Aro de sus poderes se logró justicia para _la nación_. Jane lo salvó a fin de darnos algo más personal," dice Bella, "Venganza."

Si Esme y Alice apoyan esto, Bella no puede estar segura. Sin embargo, no le preocupan sus reacciones al mirar al hombre que había reducido su vida a la de una mascota enjaulada. Un vistazo rápido a Jane confirma que la misma furia permanece en su mirada, y que su hermana está completamente de acuerdo con cualquier acción que Bella pudiera tomar de aquí en adelante.

"Si no quieren ser parte de esto, ahora es el momento de irse," Bella les advierte.

Le sorprende cuando Esme y Alice permanecen en su lugar. Había pensado que sus objeciones anteriores significaban que se oponían a este vengativo giro de los acontecimientos, pero la determinación en sus ojos dice otra cosa. Se les ha ocurrido que finalmente pueden castigar a Aro por la miseria que había introducido en sus vidas.

Jane agarra el mango abandonado de un trapeador y lo lanza contra las barras de la jaula. El clamor del metal en la pequeña habitación es discordante, pero la incomodidad vale la pena al ver que Aro se despierta de un sobresalto. Cuando Alice arranca la tabla de madera y deja que se filtre la luz del sol, Bella puede ver la extensión de sus heridas. Llagas que supuran sangre adornan casi cada centímetro de su piel. El resplandor que le había dado su absorción solo había sido un complemento temporal; sin él, se ve más delgado que una hoja de pergamino, y más blanco que la nieve culleniana. El resto del lado humano de Bella siente arrepentimiento por permitir que soporte tal sufrimiento, pero entonces él abre su boca.

"Siempre vuelas de regreso a mí, ¿no es así-," dice con voz rasposa.

Un grito estrangulado sale de él, al mismo tiempo que agarra su frente con sus dedos escamosos. La concentración en la mirada penetrante de Jane le dice a Bella que su hermana está haciendo uso de su don del dolor.

"Jane," Aro jadea después que Jane se ha detenido, "Me alegra ver que también has vuelto."

"Te dije que no había terminado contigo," Jane le responde sombríamente.

A Bella le impresiona el tono insensible de su voz, ya que nunca antes ha visto este lado de su hermana. Al mismo tiempo, no sorprende que esta faceta más dura de la personalidad de Jane exista; una mujer que fue capaz de formar un ejército en secreto contra la monarquía tiene que tener algo de fortaleza.

" _Itara_ ," Aro mueve despacio su cabeza para ver a Esme, "Tú solo te volviste más hermosa."

"No me insultes al llamarme tu 'esposa'," gruñe Esme, "Tú, hombre _monstruoso_ y despreciable."

"No siempre pensaste eso de mí," Aro reflexiona en voz alta, "¿Y tú, Alice? ¿Qué tienes que decirme?"

Alice simplemente se le queda mirando en respuesta, sus labios fruncidos en disgusto. Bella no está segura si permanece en silencio en desafío, o porque no tiene nada que decirle a él.

Aro grita otra vez, cuando Jane vuelve a usar su habilidad. Los gritos de angustia alientan la satisfacción sádica de Bella. Busca en su interior por algún indicio de culpa, pero no encuentra nada. La oscuridad dentro de ella quiere que sufra y que sufra mucho.

"¿Y eso por qué fue?" Aro escupe.

"Tu voz me molesta," Jane responde simplemente.

"Creí que la oscuridad yacía solo dentro de Isabelle, pero estaba equivocado," Aro levanta una mano temblorosa para señalar a Jane, "Tú también tienes al demonio dentro de ti."

"El único demonio en esta habitación eres tú," Esme lo acusa, "¿Una jaula, Aro? ¡Encerraste a mi hija en una _jaula_! Sin mencionar la forma horrible en que degradaste a Jane en cada oportunidad— ¡te juro ahora que sin importar cuando deje este mundo te perseguiré en el más allá!"

"Promesas tan grandes," Aro suspira sin darle importancia. Entonces mira a Bella, "Bueno, sigamos adelante entonces. Asumo que tú vas a ser quien me mate. ¿Lo prolongarás; de la forma en que lo tenía planeado con tu dulce Edward?"

Aro continúa provocándola, esperando una respuesta iracunda parecida a la que había recibido de Esme. Sin embargo, Bella simplemente sonríe, contenta con el plan que había trazado en el momento que vio a Aro enjaulado.

Ya no más.

Alice inhala bruscamente al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se ponen vidriosos y se transporta a una visión. Una vez que recupera la consciencia, su mirada preocupada le dice a Bella que ha visto cuál será el destino de Aro.

"Oh, Aro," Alice sacude su cabeza, "Prolongado ni siquiera lo describe."

…

"¿Estás segura de esto?" Jane pregunta a medida que el carruaje se detiene.

Aunque el cuerpo de Bella había protestado al viajar de nuevo tan pronto después de llegar a Volturia, las recompensas de este viaje sobrepasan a las cosas negativas. Extiende sus piernas y gira su cuello, intentando estirarse para eliminar la tensión que su cuerpo ha adquirido en los últimos tres días. Un vistazo al otro lado de la cortina revela las llanuras secas y desoladas del _Pylae_.

"¿Cambiaría tu opinión de mí por ello?" Bella replica con su propia pregunta.

"Me preocupa que subestimes la carga de someter a otro al sufrimiento," Jane explica. "Sin embargo, no podría estar más feliz con esta decisión."

"Entonces, estamos de acuerdo," Bella finaliza, "Dormiré tranquila cuando esto haya finalizado."

Las hermanas comparten una mirada final antes de salir. En seguida, la garganta de Bella se seca por las condiciones áridas que la rodean. Entrecierra los ojos contra la arena que es barrida por los vientos que azotan. Después de agarrar la orilla de su vestido con una mano, empieza a caminar hacia el borde del _Pylae_ , localizado a solo unos metros de distancia. Al mirar hacia las entrañas del cañón, está asombrada de cómo pudo sobrevivir todos esos meses atrás.

"Su majestad," Renee la aborda, "¿Debemos bajar al prisionero?"

"Sí, por favor," responde Bella.

Ella inspecciona la vasta extensión de tierra mientras los soldados cargan la enorme jaula hasta donde está. Dentro, Aro vocifera, tirando de las cadenas que lo restringen al centro de su confinamiento. No había sido una sencilla hazaña transportar la jaula fuera del castillo. Primero, Aro había sido sedado, y luego retirado de la celda. Luego, a un arquitecto se le había dado la tarea de desmontar la jaula, moviendo sus piezas, y luego reconstruirla afuera de los muros del castillo. Por último, Aro había sido devuelto y encadenado al suelo. Había despertado furioso, tirando de sus ataduras hasta que el dolor del metal contra su piel al rojo vivo lo dejó inconsciente.

"¿Así que esto es? ¿Vas a dejarme aquí para morir?" Aro alega. Jane, Esme, y Alice se unen a Bella en el borde, observando mientras su antiguo rey forcejea en su encarcelamiento como un animal enloquecido. "¿Crees que eso compensará todos los años de tu patética vida que fuiste _mía_?"

"Eso sería muy compasivo," responde Bella, "Si te dejara aquí, morirías en tres, tal vez cuatro días sin agua."

"Tengo gente que todavía es leal a mí," Aro continúa enfurecido, "¡Me sacarán de aquí! ¡Escaparé y voy a sembrar el caos-,"

"No, no lo harás," Bella lo interrumpe, "Porque no te quedarás aquí."

"¿ _Qué_?" Aro dice furioso.

"Te veré en el fondo," Bella ondea su mano, y le da a la jaula un empujón mental.

Se necesita de algo de esfuerzo, pero todo lo que requiere es un empujón. La jaula se tambalea insegura antes de caerse del borde del cañón. Los gritos de Aro en decrescendo a medida que cae… y cae… y cae. Bella espera unos segundos antes de seguir su descenso, entrando al _Pylae_ con la ayuda de sus alas. Sigue la caída de la jaula, vigilando de cerca su proyección. Cuando está a unos momentos de llegar al suelo, presiona los límites de su fuerza telequinética y reduce la fuerza del impacto. Quiere que el choque lo lastime, pero Aro no le sirve muerto.

"Tú…" Aro jadea. Su dificultad para respirar puede ser por el dolor del impacto, o la conmoción de la caída—de cualquier forma, Bella está complacida. Endereza la jaula abollada con un movimiento de su mano y se acerca lo suficiente a las barras que si quiere estirar su mano y tocar a Aro, podría hacerlo.

"Toma," Bella le arroja una pequeña llave de metal. A pesar de su desorientación, logra abrir sus grilletes. Antes de que siquiera puedan repiquetear en el suelo, Aro está frente a Bella, sus manos sujetando las barras de su contenedor. La saliva volando de su boca al decir,

"Voy a matar a todos los que amas."

Bella se acerca, su rostro a milímetros de los rasgos de los que es casi una réplica, "Nunca verás otro día fuera de esta jaula. Vas a permanecer aquí hasta que tu cuerpo esté tan fatigado por la sed y el hambre que te volverás aún más loco de lo que ya estás. Y cuando creas que recibirás el alivio de la muerte, enviaré a alguien para alimentarte y nutrirte—a la fuerza si es necesario—para que estés lo bastante sano para sobrevivir. Entonces repetiré el proceso una y otra, y otra vez hasta que me harte de la idea de que en algún lugar, en alguna parte de este planeta, todavía estás respirando. Entonces, y solo entonces, permitiré que mueras. Porque tal vez mi vida haya sido tuya, pero tu muerte es ahora _mía_."

"¡Malagradecida, rata quejumbrosa!" Aro grita, estirándose desesperadamente mientras Bella empieza a alejarse. "Te eliminaré; ¿lo entiendes, Isabelle? ¡Te destruiré!"

Bella se permite un último vistazo a Aro, prometiéndose a sí misma que esta sería la última vez que lo vería con vida.

Entonces, con su espalda hacia él se despide,

"Adiós, padre."

* * *

 _ **Terminología**_

 _ **Itara**_ _– Esposa [Volturiano]_

* * *

 _ **Bueno, para aquellas que les pareció muy poco la muerte de Aro ahora estarán más contentas, creo que lo que Bella tiene planeado para él es más que suficiente para pagar todo el daño que hizo, ¿no creen? Y en cuanto a Bella y Edward, aunque tal vez no les agrade su separación, creo que la autora escribió algo más real que un simple, y vivieron felices para siempre. Era de esperarse que se ambos tuvieran que resolver sus asuntos en sus respectivas naciones, y por supuesto, eso requerirá tiempo separados, pero no se preocupen, se despidieron muy bien jejejejeje y todavía falta el epílogo ;) ¿Y a ustedes qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué fue lo que más les gustó? ¿Les pareció bien el final que le dio Bella a Aro? Estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews con sus comentarios y espero tenerlos muy pronto el epílogo para terminar con esta historia.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: SmilePaola, Solo Joha, calvialexa, myaenriquez02, Antonia, soledadcullen, glow0718, Diablillo07, Sara, Cely Peralta, Kabum, Ninee95, Tata XOXO, Techu, DenniChavez, bealnum, RosebellaCullen, bbluelilas (muchas gracias por tu constancia nena), tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, Nanny Swan, Yoliki, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Roxy Sanchez, Annel, Lady Grigori, Pilita, lagie, solecitopucheta, brigitte, ariyasy, Pili, lizdayanna, carolaaproboste.v, Cary, Srher Evans, Adriu, Mafer, rosy canul, Laliscg, AriGoonzV, Ericastelo, erizo ikki, Maribel, Manligrez, injoa, Sully YM, rjnavajas, LicetSalvatore, Pam Malfoy Black, libbnnygramajo, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el epílogo ;)**_


	34. Cisne: Epílogo

Por si lo olvidaron, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Christie Hart** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Una vez más me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo, gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

 **PARTE III: CISNE**

* * *

 _~Los cisnes simbolizan gracia y belleza. Son un recordatorio de la posibilidad de la transformación de algo o alguien en algo hermoso para admirar. 1 ~_

* * *

 **Capítulo 34: Epílogo**

~CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS~

"Todavía creo que es ridículo," Bella refunfuña.

"Si no te tranquilizas, voy a traer aquí a Bree," Charlotte amenaza.

Mordiendo su lengua, Bella contiene la respuesta que tenía planeada. En vez de eso, observa a su cuñada acariciar su cabello, intentando arreglarlo en elaborados espirales. Charlotte, por el contrario, no necesita ayuda para conseguir sus lustrosos rizos negros. Solo parece que se han acentuado con el tiempo, creando un espeso bosque de rizos que viajan más allá de sus hombros.

Este no es el único cambio que Bella ha notado con el paso de los años. Cuando Bella regresó a Forks casi dos años después de la Guerra de las Tres Naciones (el nombre que se había extendido como el fuego), se había quedado muda al ver los cambios en la apariencia de Charlotte. Las diferencias eran sutiles, pero el tiempo le había dado la forma de un adulto al rostro de Charlotte. Hace mucho desapareció el rollizo infantil de sus mejillas, revelando debajo una prominente estructura ósea que rivaliza a la de Edward.

La personalidad de Charlotte ha madurado también. Es cierto que sigue siendo la mocosa de boca sarcástica que Bella había llegado a amar, pero es más ecuánime. Bella supone que tiene que agradecer a Peter por ello. De ninguna manera la ha 'dominado'—ya que una leona nunca puede ser realmente dominada—en vez de eso, su afecto y sus mimos han suavizado la naturaleza quisquillosa de Charlotte.

Recíprocamente, el amor también ha afectado a Peter. Aunque Charlotte se había convertido en el centro de su mundo en el momento que empezaron el cortejo, el casarse con ella hace dos años había intensificado su dedicación. En los años que Bella, Edward, y Alec habían estado ausentes él trabajó para probarse digno, abriéndose paso entre los rangos de la nueva unidad de vigilancia de Forxx, la _guardi'a_. Ahora es, segundo al mando para liderar las fuerzas. Decir que Alice y Jasper están orgullosos, es un eufemismo.

 **Te estamos esperando.**

Bella rueda los ojos al escuchar la intrusión de Alec. Los dos no han podido comunicarse mentalmente en la misma magnitud de antes que se rompiera el vínculo guardián, pero todavía se pueden comunicar cuando están en las inmediaciones. Esta restricción les ha servido bien considerando sus actuales relaciones: Bella con Edward, y Alec con Jane.

Sí, se habían necesitado tres años, pero Alec finalmente había convencido a la elusiva hermana Volturi. Estoica y reservada, uno nunca se hubiese imaginado que Jane había estado suspirando secretamente por Alec. En los tres años que siguieron a su separación, Alec había sido incansable al mantener contacto e incluso hacer largos viajes a Volturia. Al principio, Jane lo había rechazado, declarando abiertamente que nunca tendría intenciones de corresponder a sus sentimientos. Otro hombre puede haberse dado por vencido y buscarse otra mujer más receptiva. Sin embargo, el optimista príncipe culleniano persistió, manteniendo respetablemente una amistad con Jane hasta que ella empezó a compartir su chispa de afecto—o más bien, su _flama_. Alec, en muchas ocasiones, le había despotricado a Bella sobre su eterno amor hacia su hermana. Mientras permanecía calmado en presencia de Jane, mentalmente, bombardeaba a Bella con quejas e impaciencia. Por fin, cuando Jane reveló sus afectos, Alec se volvió el hombre más feliz de las tres naciones. Bueno, excepto por Edward, pero ese es un tema a discutirse más tarde.

Por ahora, Bella está bastante ocupada. Está detrás de las enormes puertas de roble del castillo Swann, estudiando la ornamentación de oro que parece destellar. Los cristales de colores incrustados en los muros refleja la luz entrando por las muchas ventanas, creando un espectáculo de múltiples tonalidades. Cuando la reconstrucción del castillo comenzó hace dos años, Bella tuvo solo dos peticiones: la primera fue incluir tantas ventanas como fuera posible mientras aun mantenían la seguridad de la estructura, y la segunda fue preservar la integridad de los muros originales del castillo. Los colores únicos del castillo Swann lo distinguía de los castillos de las otras dos naciones; el negro del castillo Volturi, y el blanco del reconstruido castillo culleniano. Todas las otras adiciones fueron concebidas por el arquitecto principal, Benjamin Chen'l, un hombre qué, media década atrás, había intercambiado su caballo por su carruaje, de modo que Bella, Jacob, y Seth pudieran escapar de Aryzonae.

Bella y Edward están más que complacidos con el resultado final. El castillo es descaradamente grande, abarcando acres y acres de tierra. Despejar el área inmediata alrededor de la formación había sido un tema sensible para Bella, dado la destrucción de la mayoría del hábitat natural. Sin embargo, el espacio resucitado dio paso a los apretados ciudadanos de Forxx a expandirse y vivir en casas que ya no se estaban derrumbando debido a la sobrepoblación en la anterior área más pequeña. Además, el castillo no es simplemente un establecimiento apartado de la gente. Contiene varias áreas comunes y mercados de vendedores que les permite a los ciudadanos interactuar regularmente con la familia real y la nombrada aristocracia. Y por último, el castillo le proporcionó a Bella y Edward un hogar estable muy necesario.

Aunque ahora los dos estaban establecidos en Forxx, esto no quiere decir que se hayan olvidado de sus respectivas naciones. Jane y Alec residen en Volturia como la duquesa y el duque, mientras Carlisle y Esme mantienen la misma posición en Cullenia. Ellos supervisan los asuntos inmediatos de la nación, pero para mayores complicaciones o decisiones, ellos informan a sus respectivos monarcas. Para mantener una relación personal con sus súbditos, tanto Bella como Edward regresan regularmente a Volturia y Cullenia a pasar unos cuantos meses poniéndose al día con la cultura actual. Pero por ahora, vivirán en Forxx donde pueden tomar algo de tiempo para ellos.

Estar separados había sido difícil. El primer año y medio después que Edward y Bella se habían despedido, estaban tan abrumados estabilizando a sus naciones que no habían tenido tiempo de visitarse el uno al otro. Se escribían frecuentemente, intercambiando cartas del largo de un ensayo detallando sus actividades diarias y miedos persistentes. Durante ese periodo, Bella se trasladó entre Forxx y Volturia para administrar personalmente asuntos específicos en ambas naciones. Si no fuera por la ayuda de Jane al supervisar los asuntos, Bella no está segura cómo hubiese podido manejar el estrés aparentemente interminable. En el segundo año, luego de una de las excursiones de Bella a Forxx, ella decidió que había tenido suficiente de hablar con Edward a través de papeles rotos y manchados por las lágrimas. Lo sorprendió con una visita a Lunaria, donde él residía con Carlisle. La estadía incluyó incontables rondas de hacer el amor y declaraciones nocturnas de que un día los dos estarían juntos sin interrupción. En el cuarto año después de la guerra de las tres naciones, sus promesas se volvieron realidad. No solo sentían como si la distancia los consumiera poco a poco, sino que había ciertas circunstancias, que requerían que estuvieran juntos.

Así es como Bella se encuentra, cinco años después, de pie en el castillo Swann con sudor acumulándose en sus palmas. Se limpia las manos contra la falda de su vestido blanco de seda y toma unas cuantas respiraciones tranquilizadoras. Rodando los ojos, se recuerda a sí misma que esta no es la primera—y ciertamente no será la última—ocasión en que se dirigirá a su gente. Además, está segura que si retrasa este momento por más tiempo, Charlotte va a arrastrarla de las alas por la puerta. Sin embargo, tal vez haya una oportunidad de que la princesa se apiade de ella si le informa de sus nervios.

"Oh, no, conozco esa cara," Charlotte menea su dedo reprendiéndola, "Nada que puedas decir evitará que ocurra esto. Estás siendo ridícula."

"De verdad no veo por qué es esto necesario," Bella se queja, de forma bastante inapropiada. Si solo su gente pudiera verla ahora.

"Porque has gobernado esta nación por cinco años sin una coronación, lo que es absolutamente atroz," sisea Charlotte, "Y a decir verdad no debería ser legal."

"Todavía estamos modificando algunas de las antiguas leyes…" Bella refunfuña.

"¿Por qué eres tan difícil?" Charlotte pregunta. "Ya has hecho la parte más dura. Ya eres su reina. Solo tienes que aceptar la corona."

"¡Espera, nadie me informó de una corona!"

Charlotte parece estar lista para darle una respuesta, pero en vez de eso, cambia una mirada frustrada por una expresión serena. Otra pudiera pensar que es una concesión, pero Bella la conoce bien.

Charlotte está a punto de hacer algo aterrador.

Antes de que Bella siquiera pueda pensar en defenderse, Charlotte le da un fuerte empujón. Las puertas de roble se abren sin problema, permitiendo que Bella se tambalee hacia el balcón. La multitud que había estado llamando ruidosamente a su reina a que saliera se vuelve dolorosamente silenciosa cuando Bella trastabilla a la vista. Si no fuera por el agarre firme de Jacob, se hubiese despatarrado frente a los ciudadanos de al menos cuatro naciones diferentes.

A su izquierda, sentados en sillas de honor, Alec y Edward le dan una mirada comprensiva; los dos saben que Charlotte ha tenido mano en esa desafortunada entrada. Bella se siente tentada a huir de nuevo adentro, pero sabe que a pesar de su simpatía, Alec y Edward la arrastrarían de vuelta al sitio de ser necesario. Aceptando la realización de que no tiene forma de salir de este predicamento, Bella alisa su vestido, endereza su espalda, y enfrenta a las miles de personas debajo de ella.

"Mis queridos ciudadanos e invitados," Bella habla, "Les agradezco por estar aquí hoy. Pero más importante, estoy eternamente agradecida por su apoyo a nuestras naciones."

La multitud estalla, coreando y gritando el nombre de Bella hasta que levanta una mano para calmarlos.

"Honestamente, no quería una coronación," Bella comparte, "Me parece trivial recibir una corona cuando la riqueza podría ser usada de otra forma. Por los últimos cinco años, me han aceptado con los brazos abiertos, y no necesito una ceremonia que me diga eso. Sin embargo, al estar frente a ustedes, me doy cuenta que esta investidura no es para que ustedes me muestren su aceptación—es para que yo jure mi lealtad a ustedes."

Aplausos interrumpen una vez más, y Bella cierra los ojos para deleitarse en el sonido. Permite que el sonido de miles de hombres, mujeres, y niños con vida y cariñosos la fortalezca.

"Espero que mis acciones hasta ahora hayan sido suficientes para mostrarles que estoy aquí para servirles a todos—que me preocupo por _todos_ ustedes. En menos de una década, hemos reducido nuestro nivel de pobreza, alentando el desarrollo de negocios locales, y logrado las relaciones internacionales más fuertes del último siglo. Hemos dado hogares a los que no tienen, incrementado las iniciativas educacionales para nuestros hijos, y triplicado nuestras fuerzas militares. Hemos resucitado nuestras naciones tras la guerra y el conflicto, y digo 'hemos' porque nada de esto habría sido posible sin cada uno de ustedes. Sin su persistencia, apoyo, e innovación, aún seríamos la tierra estancada que se esperaba que fuéramos, la que no llegaría a ser nada. Pero hoy, estoy de pie orgullosa frente a todos ustedes que han sobrepasado lo que cualquiera podría haber soñado que fuera posible."

Bella respira, concentrándose de manera que sus lágrimas no le impidan hablar. Observa todos los rostros, mirando cautivados mientras ella les abre su corazón, al igual que ellos lo habían hecho hace cinco años. Negro, verde, blanco, púrpura, azul, con colmillos, con pelaje, con alas, bajos, altos, con dos cabezas… hijos del Sol o hijos de la Luna, todos unidos para apoyarla—una muchacha que alguna vez creyó ser una patética y débil ave.

"Hace cinco años les pedí que me aceptaran como su reina," dice Bella, "Ahora estoy aquí para agradecerles por darme ese honor. Ustedes me han mejorado, lucharon a mi lado, y me elevaron. El volar está en mí porque está en _ustedes_. Y prometo que, por la cantidad de tiempo que continúen conmigo, me aseguraré de que siempre continuemos volando. _Un'i Is'ia Forxia_."

Los ciudadanos aplauden; gritando y cantando sus bendiciones a su reina. Solo se callan una vez que los árboles en la distancia empiezan susurrar, señalando el evento principal de la ceremonia. Encontrando que las prácticas de coronación de la familia Swann no son una tarea fácil, pero con la ayuda de Esme, Charlotte había hecho las preparaciones. Uno de los requisitos era hacer el evento en el día más ventoso del año. Realmente había molestado a Charlotte que su duro trabajo en el cabello de Bella sería destruido, pero el clima era parte integral en la ceremonia.

El viento empieza a rugir, azotando a través de los campos y castillos con la fuerza suficiente para arrancar la bandera froxiana de su poste. Bella ve cómo cada uno de los ciudadanos alados se arranca una solitaria pluma. A aquellos sin alas se les proporciona una del personal que circula del castillo. Cuando a todos se les ha proporcionado una, el vocero de la corte toca su cuerno. Todas las personas presentes, Alec y Edward incluidos, sostienen sus plumas en el aire. El segundo toque del cuerno da la siguiente señal; la multitud empieza a corear,

" _Un'i Is'ia Forxia… Un'i Is'ia Forxia… Un'i Is'ia Forxia_."

Finalmente, cuando llega la siguiente envestida del viento, sueltan sus plumas en la corriente. Miles de plumas de colores, se las lleva el viento. Son tantas las que flotan en la atmósfera por un momento, que Bella no puede distinguir nada frente a ella. Todo lo que puede ver es el plumaje, cada una de las plumas representando un ser viviente. Aunque no se requiere de ella, arranca unas cuantas grises de su espalda y las suelta en el viento: las dedica a todos los que habían peleado y murieron para que ella pudiera estar aquí ahora. Cuando las plumas se posan a sus pies, ella le sonríe a su gente. Ellos la miran, sus rostros manchados por las lágrimas pero con amplias sonrisa. Mirándolos, no puede recordar por qué se había opuesto a su coronación en primer lugar.

 **~CISNE~**

"Vi esa pluma blanca que soltaste," Bella gruñe mientras camina determinada junto a Edward, subiendo los cuatros tramos de escaleras a su habitación.

"¿Crees que Seth esté despierto esta vez?" Edward desvía su atención.

"No trates de distraerme, Edward Cullen," Bella bufa, cuando entran en su recámara, "Si veo siquiera el _indicio_ de una parte calva-,"

" _Shh_ ," Seth interrumpe, señalando a la niña durmiendo en su brazo.

En seguida, lo salvaje del mundo desaparece. El corazón de Bella se llena de amor, al mirar el bultito de cabello castaño envuelto en los brazos de Seth. Cuando la pequeña bosteza, Bella agarra la mano de Edward, temiendo que se haya despertado. Sin embargo, pasan unos cuantos segundos y los ojos púrpura de la niña permanecen ocultos. Edward suelta un suspiro de alivio.

"Seth, gracias una vez más," Edward se despide, aceptando con una mano a la nena dormida mientras levanta la otra para alborotar el cabello del muchacho. Seth asiente con timidez en respuesta. En cinco años se ha dado un gran estirón, pero eso no ha disminuido su obsesión con Edward en lo más mínimo. "Sabía que tendrías que perderte la coronación, pero realmente lo aprecio."

"Está bien, rey Ed," Seth se encoge de hombros, "De todos modos, las fiestas no son lo mío. Además, sabe que Heidi y yo siempre nos divertimos."

"Ella tiene un año…" Edward responde confundido.

"Y así, ella juega ajedrez mejor que usted," Seth se carcajea al salir, "Buenas noches, Bella.

"Empiezo a creer que usa mi título de 'rey' en broma," Edward empieza a quejarse.

"Guarda silencio y dame a mi hija," Bella susurra, ya removiendo a Heidi de sus brazos.

" _Nuestra_ hija," Edward la corrige.

La corrección es inútil, ya que Bella centra toda su atención en la belleza dormida en sus brazos. Con una tierna caricia, delinea las mejillas sonrojadas de Heidi, disfrutando de su suavidad. Entonces mete el dedo en uno de sus rizos ya formados, una vez más agradecida de que fuera castaño y no plateado. No que Bella no hubiese amado a su hija cualquiera que haya sido su apariencia, pero el cabello plateado sería un cruel recordatorio de su pasado. Bella ya había pasado por muchos desafíos durante su embarazo, y creía que se merecía un descanso.

Cuando se había enterado que estaba embarazada al principio del cuarto año después de la guerra de las tres naciones, su reacción inicial fue de alegría. Bella nunca había considerado la maternidad, pero tener un hijo con Edward parecía lo correcto para ella. De inmediato, le envió un mensaje a él, ansiosa de saber cuál sería su respuesta. Su carta de respuesta fue de casi veinte páginas de largo, llenas hasta los márgenes con lo extremadamente feliz que se sentía (adjudicándose el título del hombre más feliz en todas las naciones). Ya que todavía quedaban unos cuantos meses antes de que el castillo Swann fuera terminado, los dos concordaron en concluir sus asuntos en Volturia y Cullenia, y luego reunirse en Forxx una vez que Bella estuviera más avanzada en su embarazo.

Los cambios físicos fueron difíciles de sobrellevar, pero eso era de esperarse con el embarazo. Lo que no se había esperado era la ansiedad que afligía a Bella. Lo que la estresaba no eran sus acostumbradas preocupaciones sobre la crianza correcta o conocimientos paternales—no, sus problemas eran mucho más agobiantes.

En primer lugar, le preocupaba (de alguna forma irracional) que sería incapaz de abrazar a su hijo.

¿Qué pasa si el niño la hacía enojar y su absorción se activaba?

¿Qué pasa si su intención es darle una caricia amorosa a su bebé, pero en vez de eso, le drena la vida?

Era cierto que Bella no había tenido un episodio de pérdida de control desde antes de la guerra de las tres naciones, pero sus inseguridades surgieron con tanta fuerza que ella empezó a atribuirse debilidades. Como si no estuviera lo bastante perturbada, entonces empezó a proyectar sus problemas con Esme en sí misma. Los años habían hecho un buen trabajo en fortalecer la relación de Bella con su madre (y posteriormente, con Alice), pero ciertamente no todo estaba perdonado. Las dos no peleaban frecuentemente, pero cuando lo hacían, a menudo terminaba en gritos y se resolvía con llorosas disculpas.

El embarazo empeoró las heridas pasadas de Bella; empezó a preguntarse si ella también se vería forzada, o peor, si decidiría voluntariamente dejar a su hijo.

¿Qué pasa si un enemigo amenaza con hacerles daño y ella se ve forzada a abandonar a su hijo o su hija al cuidado de alguien más?

¿Qué pasa si los ataca una enfermedad, o la guerra, o hambruna y su niño no puede sobrevivir las condiciones?

¿Qué pasa si Edward se vuelve la razón por la que es separada de su hijo, como Aro lo había sido para Esme?

Esta última pregunta hundió a Bella en un periodo de depresión. Ella empezó a alejarse de su amigos y familia, negándose a dejar su habitación en Volturia excepto para comer y usar el cuarto de baño. Su aislamiento fue tan serio que Edward vino varios meses antes de lo planeado. Después de recibir una carta de Jane y al darse cuenta que las respuestas de Bella eran cada vez menos frecuentes y sonando poco entusiastas, él decidió que era tiempo de apoyarla en persona. Bella se negó a dejarlo entrar luego de su llegada. De forma obstinada bloqueó la puerta, hasta que, en un acto de desesperación, Edward quemó por completo el pedazo de madera. Las siguientes semanas las pasaron explicando detalladamente las dudas de ella. No había soluciones fáciles y sus miedos no fueron sofocados en seguida, pero hablar con él le ayudó a esclarecer sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, hubo una cosa que los dos decidieron y alivió considerablemente su estrés—ejecutar a Aro.

Era el momento.

Cuatro años comparados con los doce de Bella era una sentencia piadosa, pero Edward y Bella no querían traer a su hijo en un mundo donde Aro todavía estuviera con vida—encarcelado o no. Se había estado pudriendo en su jaula justo como Bella había prometido; alimentado, hidratado, y resucitado regularmente por la patrulla fronteriza de soldados de Bella. Cada vez que le daban el reporte a Bella, hablaban de su constante furia. Era casi impresionante cuánto tiempo creyó Aro que escaparía de su encierro. Sin embargo, finalmente perdió su fervor a dos años de su encarcelamiento. Dañado y derrotado, solicitaba la muerte. Desafortunadamente para él, Bella y Jane todavía no tenían una gota de remordimiento por su vencido padre. Lidiar con la restauración de la nación que con tanta frivolidad él había destruido, era un diario recordatorio de su crueldad y de que no merecía ninguna misericordia.

Esto no quiere decir que mantenerlo con vida fuera un asunto que no afectara en absoluto. El saber que en alguna parte del mundo Aro podría estar conspirando contra ella a menudo ponía a Bella paranoica. Era como si todavía existiera en trozo de oscuridad arruinando sus celebraciones; una mancha que no podía desaparecer mientras Aro continuara con vida.

Edward, aunque apoya la decisión de Bella, le preocupaba que subestimaba la presión mental de someter a alguien a tortura extensa. Quería que recibiera la satisfacción de la venganza, pero no quería que se enfriara su corazón. Dicho esto, le complació saber que Aro estaba sufriendo, considerando que le había arrebatado a sus padres.

Al final, decidieron que era el momento de librar a las naciones de Aro de una vez por todas. Renee, que se había convertido en una muy confiable compañera para la familia Volturi, fue asignada para asegurarse de que Aro, en verdad, había muerto. Usando una horripilante forma para verificarlo, confirmó su muerte al enviar su cabeza. La ejecución fue rápida—Bella había agotado su necesidad de torturarlo, y estaba lista para continuar con su vida. En el momento que Renee reportó que Aro estaba muerto, Bella sintió que desaparecía el peso de casi quince años sobre sus hombros. La oscuridad, de verdad había sido erradicada.

El último trimestre de su embarazo fue más tranquilo. Ella regresó a Forxx, ya que Edward y ella habían estado de acuerdo en que su heredero naciera en la nación central. Esme la siguió para dar apoyo cuando Bella tuvo menos movilidad y se preparaba para la maternidad.

Y entonces, una gloriosa tarde de verano cuando el sol y la luna estaban en el cielo, nació Heidi Swann Cullen-Volturi.

"Veo que finalmente la acostaste," Edward deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Bella por detrás, descansando su barbilla sobre su hombro mientras los dos miraban el moisés.

"¿Cómo puedes siquiera soportar apartar la mirada de ella?" Pregunta Bella, "Fue un milagro que pudiera concentrarme durante la coronación."

"Me alegra que fueras capaz de disfrutarla," Edward murmura, "Pero admito que extrañé mi tiempo a solas con mis dos chicas favoritas."

"No dejes que Charlie te escuche decir eso," Bella suelta una risita.

"Ah, ella sabe que es diferente," Edward sonríe en la piel de Bella.

"Lo es, ¿verdad?" Bella concuerda, "Creí cuando me enamoré de ti que había sentido la máxima capacidad de afecto por alguien. Pero Heidi probó que estaba equivocada. Mi corazón se ha hecho imposiblemente grande."

"Como el mío," Edward besa el cuello de Bella con ternura, "¿Encontraste algún área calva?"

Bella le da un manotazo juguetón y estira su mano para extender una de las alitas blancas de Heidi. Son una graciosa miniatura en comparación con las de Bella, pero las esponjosas adiciones encajan de forma adorable con su hija. El volar no vendrá en otro par de años, y por ello ambos padres están agradecidos. Bella no podría soportar ver a Edward usando una de las plumas de Heidi en la ceremonia de coronación, mucho menos ver a su hija volar por ahí. Inspecciona un poco más las alas de su hija (que parecen estar completamente cubiertas) antes de que su atención se desvíe a algo mucho más intrigante—el inicio de una insignia de estrella en el centro de la espalda de Heidi.

A decir verdad, Bella había estado molesta cuando vio la marca unos días después del nacimiento de Heidi, y Edward había compartido el mismo sentimiento. Ella había creído, que con la desaparición de su insignia y la de Alec, la línea de guardianes se había roto.

"Ven a la cama, reina Isabelle," Edward la llama con cansancio.

"Voy en un momento," Bella responde, "Buenas noches, mi fiero rey. Te amo."

"Hasta que el sol se consuma," dice con un bostezo, respondiendo de la forma en que lo hace todas las noches.

La vela de Bella es la única que permanece encendida en el aposento al sentarse junto a Heidi. Su mirada está tan concentrada en la insignia de la niña que se sobresalta cuando Lua entra volando a la habitación. Con un suspiro, Bella invita al pájaro a su regazo, acariciando a su compañero mientras los suaves ronquidos de Edward empiezan a llenar la noche.

"¿Cómo puede dormir tan tranquilamente cuando…" Bella refunfuña, sus ojos volviendo a la media estrella. "¿Tengo derecho a estar preocupada, Lua?"

Lua trina bajito en respuesta, ya que empieza a quedarse dormida. Como Bella es la única persona que queda despierta, aprovecha el tiempo libre para reflexionar.

¿Por qué está tan preocupada porque Heidi sea un guardián?

La propia experiencia de Bella había sido penosa; en cierto sentido, su vida no le había pertenecido. Hubo ocasiones en que el peso de su tristeza y responsabilidad fue casi paralizante. Saber que el destino de las naciones, la vida de muchos, y el cumplimiento de su destino, todo dependía de sus acciones, era un sentimiento lo bastante poderoso como para quebrar a cualquier persona. ¿Cuántas veces había gritado Bella en confusión, preguntándose cuál era su verdadero propósito?

¿Era el hecho de que la vida de Heidi, y por consiguiente su muerte, estarían intrincadamente unidas a otro guardián? Eso definitivamente era un factor, pero tal vez, si Heidi y su compañero pueden cumplir con su tarea de vida, su vínculo se romperá. ¿O es siquiera posible que no haya tarea que realizar, y la marca de los guardianes es simplemente un recordatorio de una obligación pasada, que ya ha sido lograda?

Desafortunadamente, nada ha sido revelado del futuro de Heidi. Alice no ha tenido ninguna profecía que podría arrojar luz en cuál podría ser el destino de los nuevos guardianes.

Sin embargo, concentrarse solo en los aspectos negativos de la experiencia de Bella sería injusto. El convertirse en guardián había abierto oportunidades, instigado viajes, y le permitió conocer personas que ha llegado a amar. Por toda la tristeza, a su vez, hubo ocasiones en que se le había llenado con bastante felicidad que casi no creí que su vida fuera una realidad.

Había cruzado tres naciones, convirtiéndose en reina de dos de ellas (reina consorte en la tercera), y ayudando a mejorar la vida de miles. Si este es el tipo de destino que le espera a Heidi, entonces Bella no tiene objeciones.

Pero, ¿cómo le explica Bella todo esto a su hija cuando Heidi tenga la edad? ¿Cómo relatar su experiencia para trasmitir la seriedad de ello, pero sin incitar al miedo?

¿Qué le diría?

"Te diría que sin importar tu destino, siempre estaré orgullosa de ti," Bella le susurra a Heidi, de pie con Lua en su palma. Deja un suave beso en la frente de su hija, coloca a Lua en su nido, y se dirige a la cama. Al principio, trata de dormir, pero su mente sigue recopilando la lista de cosas que le gustaría decirle a Heidi:

 _No subestimes a tu mente_. Es tu don más poderoso, y si la nutres y proteges, servirá como tu arma más mortífera.

 _Eres el guardián_ , pero no estás sola. No solo tienes un compañero como tu homólogo cósmico, sino también tienes a las estrellas que brillan junto a ti.

 _No temas amar_. En un mundo que engendra odio y oscuridad, el amor es la herramienta para conquistarlo. Date la oportunidad de ser amada, y ama a cambio.

 _En ti está el volar_. Ese último pensamiento, a medida que los párpados de Bella empiezan a caer, trae una sonrisa a su rostro. Por Aro, ella había considerado a los pájaros débiles y patéticos, cuando en verdad, son criaturas extraordinarias. Desde imitar canciones a entregar mensajes durante tiempos de guerra, los pájaros han probado ser formidables. Si alguna vez en su vida a Heidi se le comparara a un pájaro, Bella le aconsejaría que lo aceptara como un cumplido. Le diría que ser llamada un pájaro, es ser llamada elegante y hermosa; un recordatorio de que en ella, está el volar. Por lo tanto, ser llamada un pájaro ya no es un insulto. ¿Cómo podría serlo?

Después de todo, los pájaros tienen la mejor vista.

* * *

 **1 Crédito de la definición de Cisne a: the Universe of Symbolism (sitio web)**

* * *

PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS:

 _ **¿Cómo se te ocurrió Atmosphere?**_

En realidad, empecé a escribir esta historia hace varios años bajo el título "Taunting Orbits". Los guardianes originales, "Arsinoe" y "Beauregard," eran hermanos escapando de una monarquía corrupta. En ese entonces no había estado escribiendo fanfic, y nunca había pensado en permitir que otros leyeran mis escritos. Era un escape para mí, y pasaba todas las noches intentando escribir. Desafortunadamente, la _laptop_ en la que la guardé se descompuso, y se perdió la historia. Pero ahora que lo pienso, fue lo mejor. No creo que mis habilidades de escritura estuvieran listas para la historia.

 _ **¿Alguna vez hubo la posibilidad de un romance entre Alec y Bella?**_

Originalmente iba a haber un triángulo amoroso entre Alec, Bella, y Edward. Sin embargo, me he dado cuenta de que en realidad no me gustan en particular los triángulos amorosos, y con todo lo que estaba pasando en la trama, no necesitaba más complicaciones. Además, ¡pensé que Jane necesitaba un poco de amor!

 _ **¿Por qué el tema del "pájaro"?**_

No había planeado que el tema del "pájaro" fuera un aspecto prominente de la historia cuando la planee. Fue solo cuando escuché la canción "Atmosphere" de Mree, lo que me inspiró a incorporarlo. Me siento muy feliz de haber podido introducirlo como un tema. Además, al tener a Lua, un verdadero pájaro físico, como compañero para Bella me dio otro personaje con el que jugar y sería un desafío para mí como escritora.

 _ **¿Por qué mantener a Aro con vida?**_

Espero haber podido transmitir a través de la historia que aunque Bella permanece increíblemente optimista y de buen corazón después de su cautiverio, al final, Aro sí plantó algo de oscuridad en ella. Mi intención con escenas como la de Bella mintiendo sobre la señora Pope, sentir un anhelo de matar a sus adversarios, y permitir que Aro sufra es mostrar que de forma realista, nadie escapa de la intimidación mental por más de una década sin algunas cicatrices. Sin embargo, me gusta que son los objetivos de Bella en general los que la definen, por ejemplo, mintió sobre la señora Pope para asegurarse de no poner en peligro la misión, básicamente mató a gente que representaba una amenaza para ella, y Aro… bueno, eso fue meramente por venganza. Él no tenía poder y estaba confinado al fondo del _Pylae_ , y ya no representaba una amenaza. E incluso si personalmente no creo en ese tipo de venganza tan extrema, era algo que Jane y Bella necesitaban.

 _ **¿Por qué elegir a Alec como el guardián en vez de a Edward?**_

Para todos ustedes que deseaban a Edward como el guardián, me disculpo. La peor parte es que en mi primer intento de escribir la historia, de hecho, él _**era**_ el guardián. Sin embargo, con el fin de diferir y para el elemento sorpresa, elegí a Alec. Charlotte definitivamente era un contendiente, pero quería que el curso de su historia incluyera una madurez que no dependiera de la profecía de los guardianes. Además, el talón de Aquiles de Edward es Bella. Se le ve actuando de forma exagerada y sobreprotegiendo a Bella frecuentemente, a menudo hasta el punto de descuidar su propio país. En mi mente, Edward incluso abandonaría a Cullenia por ella, que es la razón por la que imaginé que si Edward era el guardián, tendría aún más problemas para cumplir con su deber.

 _ **¿Va a haber una secuela?**_

Desafortunadamente, no. Por mucho que haya disfrutado de escribir Atmosphere, siento que se ha establecido cierto calibre en esta historia que ni yo misma sería capaz de satisfacer de nuevo (no se supone que sonara tan autocrítico como suena). Preferiría dejar la historia como está, equilibrada y terminada, en vez de hacer promesas de una secuela que podría no llenar las expectativas. Dicho eso, si llega la inspiración, no soy de las que rechazan por completo la posibilidad.

 _ **¿Tienes planeado publicarla?**_

Esta es otra respuesta negativa. Adoro escribir, pero no es mi enfoque principal (como tal vez mi programa de publicación les ha informado). Esa es la razón por la que amo los fanfic—me permite ejercitar mi creatividad en una comunidad de gente compresiva e increíble (y malditamente graciosa). Por esa razón, continuaré escribiendo (espero) y publicando aquí. Tampoco tengo intenciones de retirar Atmosphere del sitio, así que si quieren volverlo a leer (lo que sería muy halagador para mí), ¡entonces estará aquí!

 **¿Qué sigue?**

No tengo idea. Tengo unas cuantas ideas por ahí, pero por lo demás, mi mente es un lienzo (relativamente) en blanco. Siéntase libres de dar sugerencias o alentarme para que pueda iniciar una nueva historia [en Facebook o Mensaje Privado].

Pero hasta entonces, muchas gracias a todos por leer Atmosphere.

* * *

 _ **Y llegamos al final de otra traducción, espero que sus preguntas, si las tenían, hayan quedado respondidas por la autora en esta sesión de preguntas y respuestas. Aro está muerto, Edward y Bella al fin están juntos y ahora con una pequeña adición a la familia, Heidi, obviamente nombrada en honor a la madre de Edward, y al parecer muy parecida a ella por el color de cabello y ojos púrpura. Espero que como yo hayan disfrutado de esta historia, y como siempre, les pido por favor que se tomen unos minutos de su tiempo para agradecer a la autora de esta maravillosa historia, y así la animen a seguir escribiendo historias como esta. Si saben inglés ya sabrán que escribir y si no, aquí les dejo unas opciones.**_

 _ **1.- Thank you so much to write such amazing story. I really loved it, all of it! I read the Spanish translation and I appreciate your willingness to share your work with us. I'm looking forward for read another of your stories. Greetings from (su país de origen)**_

 _ **2.- Hi :) My name is (tu nombre) I just read epilogue of your story in the Spanish translation and I wanted to say 'thank you' for allowing people who speak other languages to read stories like yours. I really enjoyed it! You're a great author and I hope you keep writing another stories like this one. Greetings from (su país de origen)**_

 _ **3.- Thank you so much for allowing the translation of this story to Spanish. I just read the epilogue and wanted to tell you that this is one of my favorite fanfics. You're an amazing writer y really hope to read more of your stories. Greetings from (su país de origen)**_

 _ **Solo elijan una opción, sin el número, y pongan su nombre y país de origen donde va, copien y peguen. El link de la historia original está en mi perfil y estará en mi grupo como publicación marcada. Por favor, recuerden que sus reviews son muy importantes para autores y traductores, ustedes tienen el poder de se sigan escribiendo historias como estás, al animar a las autoras, y por supuesto, lo mismo se puede decir de las traductoras. No cuesta nada ser agradecido, solo unos minutos de su tiempo :)**_

 _ **Gracias a Erica Castelo, mi querida Beta por acompañarme en otra más de mis traducciones y sobre todo, gracias a ustedes las que con constancia compartían su entusiasmo por la historia, por ustedes seguimos aquí. Si eres una lectora anónima, deja de serlo, es lindo compartir lo que piensas y sientes sobre una historia que estás leyendo y de paso alimentas la creatividad de autoras y la disposición de traductoras. Por último, a las que me leen por primera vez, pueden pasar a ver mis demás traducciones en mi perfil a ver si algo más les gusta y pueden darme follow para que reciban aviso de mis siguientes traducciones. Adiós y que la pasen bien.**_


End file.
